Los secretos del Hokage
by DjGuilox-018
Summary: Una misión que llega a la oficina del Nanadaime Hokage para ayudar a dos biju, ¿que consecuencias puede traer para Naruto aceptarla? y ¿que secretos de su vida se revelaran cuando vuelva de la misma? NarutoxHarem
1. La misión que lo cambiara todo

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamietos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 1: La misión que lo cambiara todo**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la prospera aldea de la hoja, los días en los que las guerras eran una constante en el mundo shinobi habían quedado atrás hache ya mucho tiempo.

Konoha había prosperado mucho y su crecimiento era sinónimo de todo aquello por lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban en la actualidad y mucho de ello se había logrado gracias al héroe de Konoha y hoy actual Hokage el cual se encontraba ya en su oficina haciéndose cargo de los asuntos de la aldea como todos los días desde que asumió el cargo.

\- Esto no es lo que esperaba de ser Hokage 'ttebayo - Fue el lastimero quejido de Naruto quien luego de horas de trabajo se encontraba cansado y aburrido y lo peor era que la fila de documentos sobre su escritorio parecía no disminuir en lo mas mínimo.

No es que se arrepintiera de ser el Hokage, después de todo fue su mas grande sueño desde que tenia memoria y verlo finalmente realizado ciertamente le llenaba de satisfacción y por ello se comprometía en su totalidad con el cargo, sin embargo dada su naturaleza tan extrovertida y enérgica, la realidad es que el no poder hacer tantas misiones como antaño para quedarse tras un escritorio no le hacia gracia, pero lo aguantaba como podía.

Quizás lo que mas le dolía era que dada su posición ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo con sus seres queridos como antes y eso lo frustraba pues no quería dejar a su familia ausente, el mejor que nadie entendía lo que era estar sin familia y no quería que la que había formado pasara por algo similar, por ello cada vez que podía dejaba su cargo para pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque su hijo mayor parecía renuente a pasar tiempo con su padre, sin embargo lo dejaba estar ya que parecía que solo quería encontrar su camino lejos de la sombra de su padre y no seria el quien truncara sus sueños.

Su hija menor por otro lado adoraba pasar tiempo con el y era tan tierna que a veces se preguntaba si no usaba su ternura para manipularlo como quisiera, algo que desestimo pues no creía capaz de eso a una niña que a todas luces era la copia exacta de su madre a esa edad, tímida, tierna y amable, claro esta que se diferenciaban no solo en la permanente sonrisa de la niña cosa que a su edad su madre rara vez lograba mostrar dada su situación, pero era lo único que las diferenciaba en su carácter, su físico por otro lado si que mostraba diferencias, en especial los ojos que no eran perlados como los de su madre sino como los suyos, al menos hasta que activaba su Byakugan, entonces era una fiel copia de su madre actualmente llegando a ser muy aterradora, el lo sabia de primera mano y Kurama también.

\- **Algún día te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hizo tu hija Naruto, te lo puedo asegurar **\- Escucho la voz de Kurama en su interior y un escalofrió le recorrió, tal vez ya fueran amigos, pero cuando entraban en esa competencia de quien era mejor, rara vez salia librado de la ira de su amigo de nueve colas y esta vez era personal para el zorro quien sentía herido el orgullo de que una pequeña y tierna niña lo haya noqueado de un golpe a través del sello que lo unía a su padre.

Regresando a sus pensamientos ahora que su amigo había decidido regresar a dormir recordó a la ultima miembro de la familia, su hermosa y sexy esposa, la mujer por la cual se enfrento a un Otsutsuki, pese a que el sujeto parecía invencible, tal vez se dio cuenta tarde de lo que sentía por ella o quizás es que había sabido calmar esa parte de si mismo que la reclamaban como suyo en su juventud, pero daba gracias por no haber dejado que esa mujer se fuera de su lado, después de todo pese a los secretos que tenia cuando decidió casarse con ella, lo acepto y le permitió compartir su vida con ella, no le ocultaba nada a su ahora esposa y ella tampoco lo hacia con el.

Descubrió mucho de la tímida Hinata en los años posteriores, empezando con el cuerpo de escándalo que escondía la joven y del cual ahora gozaba cada que podía, de hecho gracias a ello encontró también su posesividad y sus celos ya que en algún punto la idea de que alguien pudiera siquiera adivinar las curvas de su mujer le hacia enojar y fue por ello que le pidió a su esposa que vistiera prendas mas holgadas y que en cierta medida escondiera lo que solo el podía ver, algo que dada la naturaleza complaciente de Hinata acepto gustosa, aunque estaba seguro que también influyo en ella su propia timidez natural ante la vergonzosa idea de que alguien la viera así, claro esta aparte de su esposo.

Sonriendo al recordar eso se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no compartía adecuadamente especialmente con ella y decidió cambiar tal cosa y planeaba hacerlo esta noche.

\- Llevare a Hinata a una cena romántica, hace mucho que no salemos solo los dos y al terminar de cenar podemos ir a nuestro lugar secreto y entonces... - la sonrisa lasciva que continuo su linea de pensamientos mas las imágenes en su mente le distrajeron un momento mientras una fuerte erección se apretaba contra su pantalón.

Jamas encontró el gusto del sabio pervertido que tenia por maestro de espiar a las mujeres, al menos hasta que descubrió los placeres que solo una mujer puede dar, sin embargo se prometió a si mismo y sobre todo a ella que esa perversión que nació en el solo seria cuando estuvieran a solas, algo que el acepto en ese momento y que con el tiempo le demostró ser la decisión correcta al ver como apaleaban en mas de una ocasión a su sensei, mas porque muchas de esas palizas acababan con Jiraiya agarrándose con fuerza la entrepierna mientras lagrimas salían de sus amoratados ojos luego de la masacre que cometían las furiosas victimas contra dicha zona a punta de patadas. Ahora su perversión propia hacia que le fuera inevitable desear yacer en su cama con su mujer y no precisamente durmiendo, algo que en el pasado ya le había demostrado al hacerlo hasta amanecer el sol y aun así no querer detenerse.

\- **Eres un maldito pervertido, igual que ese Sannin** \- fue el comentario con el cual salio de sus ensoñaciones de lo que le haría esta noche a Hinata y lo cual lo molesto por la sarta de insultos a su nombre por parte del huésped que residía en su interior, algo que lo hizo enojar y rápidamente le recordó la realidad de su propia naturaleza.

"¡De que te quejas maldito zorro, es por tu culpa que mi libido es así, tu y tu maldito chakra!" ese grito que dio en su mente callo al zorro quien resoplo fastidiado pues cada vez que el tema salia el rubio le recordaba el porque era así y es que en cuanto entro en la adolescencia y con el despertar de sus hormonas, la influencia del chakra del zorro no había hecho mas que aumentar la libido de Naruto debido a la propia naturaleza instintiva de su huésped, algo que se mantenía incluso ahora y por lo cual era a palabras de ella una bestia lujuriosa e insaciable.

\- Oh Naruto, que bueno que sigue aquí, acaba de llegar un documento muy importante para que lo revises - El comentario de su amigo y mano derecha Shikamaru lo saco de su lucha interna con el zorro solo para que al escuchar que traía mas papeles su expresión pasase a una de derrota al tener mas trabajo por hacer. "A este paso jamas podre ir con Hinata a nuestro lugar especial" se quejo mentalmente Naruto, pues no quería que Shikamaru escuchara sus quejas, la ultima vez fue un verdadero fastidio escucharlo como lo regañaba sobre no tomarse sus responsabilidades en serio, pero estaba ansioso de volver a casa y pedirle a su mujer que atendiera la dolorosa erección que ahora tenia.

\- **Maldito pervertido **\- Fue el ultimo comentario del zorro antes de cortar la conexión con el y prestarle atención a Shikamaru quien se acerco a el con el documento extendido.

\- Te sugiero que lo tomes como una prioridad en este caso - esas palabras llamaron su atención, por lo que recomponiendo su actitud a lo que debía ser un Hokage tomo el documento y lo empezó a leer rápidamente.

Conforme leía el documento su expresión se fue tornando mas seria, pero para Shikamaru era clara la ira en sus ojos, algo natural si consideraba la información que venia en esos papeles y que dada la condición de Naruto era algo que le implicaba a el de manera indirecta. Verlo tan concentrado mientras pasaba pagina y pagina mientras intentaba reprimir su ira le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y en su mente ya empezaba a considerar las posibilidades del accionar de su Hokage y como ayudarlo en lo mas que pudiera, por lo que cuando Naruto bajo los papeles y lo vio, supo que era momento de actuar.

\- ¿Esta información es verídica? - fue la pregunta del rubio a la cual solo obtuvo un asentimiento de su amigo, - Esto es grave, esperaba que dado lo que paso la ultima vez ya no ambicionaran encerrarlos, pero parece que aun hay quienes están ebrios de poder - fue el comentario tranquilo de Naruto, aunque para su amigo era clara la ira escondida en el mismo.

\- **Naruto, debes ayudar a Isobu y Kokuo, son mis hermanos y tu responsabilidad dada por padre** \- fueron las palabras de Kurama, algo que Naruto tenia muy presente, pues prometió cuidar de Kurama y sus hermanos, algo que hasta ahora había resultado sencillo dado que los dejaban tranquilos, pero sabia que tarde o temprano alguien intentaría apresarlos de nuevo y usar su poder para su beneficio, algo que el no iba a permitir, había aprendido mucho de ellos una vez que desarrollo su relación de confianza con Kurama y no permitiría que mientras viva fuesen vistos como armas de nuevo.

Cruzo sus dedos entre si apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio mientras escondía tras sus manos entrelazadas parte de su rostro y su mirada se tornaba seria e incluso un tanto peligrosa. Curioso si lo pensaba pues ahora se encontraba en una posición idéntica a la que solía usar Tsunade cuando las cosas se tornaban serias y que en el pasado el solía criticar como la posición de una anciana que ya no puede quedarse erguida, ahora entendía el porque lo hacía y la seriedad y peligro que se escondía tras esa posición realmente.

\- Shikamaru, ¿donde fueron vistos esos dos? - la frialdad con la que hizo la pregunta daba a entender que no quería juegos ni que se anduviera con rodeos, quería una respuesta directa y la quería ya. Por lo que adoptando una posición igual de seria decidió responderle a su Hokage.

\- El Sanbi y el Gobi fueron vistos cerca de las fronteras de con Kiri, en un lago que delimita los terrenos de ambos países - respondió directamente aunque dada la rapidez con la que lo hizo no se percato de el ligero ceño fruncido que apareció en el rostro de su amigo rubio luego de que mencionara a los dos biju, algo que rápidamente le haría notar su líder.

\- Shikamaru, te pediré que los trates con mas respeto, los días en los que eran vistos solo como bestias sin uso de razón para usarse como armas quedaron en el pasado y no permitiré que nadie, mucho menos alguien de mi aldea degrade a los hermanos de Kurama de nuevo, ¿quedo claro? - la amenaza implícita en su pregunta ademas del tono frio usado por el rubio lo alerto y recordó que ante todo el era un Jinchuriki, uno que habia logrado hacer amistad con el mas fuerte de todos los biju y que los respetaba por encima de todo.

\- Lo lamento Hokage-sama, pero es difícil dejar atrás las viejas formas, en especial cuando estos mismos biju parece que odian que los shinobi se dirijan a ellos por sus nombres, solo dejan que tu y Bee-sama les llamen por ellos - se aventuro a decir el ninja estratega de la aldea de la hoja, palabras cargadas de razón pues era la actual relación del mundo shinobi con los hijos del Rikudo Sennin, aunque como culparlos cuando toda su vida desde su encierro por parte del Shodaime Hokage los habían tratado solo como armas para mantener el equilibrio entre las cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

Con un asentimiento de parte de su amigo, dio por aludido que dejaría pasar al menos por esta ocasión el tema, pero se recordó a si mismo no volver a cometer ese error, después de todo si de verdad querían cambiar el mundo, debían dejar de lado los prejuicios contra esos seres o de lo contrario tarde o temprano algo como la actual situación se volvería a presentar. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos de lado y centrarse en como responder a la ayuda que pedían, lo mas adecuado era enviar a un equipo de anbu para que controlaran la situación rápidamente y de la manera mas discreta, lo ultimo que se requería era una confrontación abierta que acabara con destrozos contra terceros que fracturaran la paz actual entre aldeas.

\- Shikamaru, ya lo decidí. ¡Vamos a ayudar a los hermanos de Kurama y lo haremos lo mas rápido posible! - esa declaración saco una sonrisa al pelinegro quien le alegraba ver que pese a todo su rubio amigo seguía siendo el impertinente y arrojado chico que fue en su juventud a la hora de ayudar a quienes eran importantes para el, por lo cual decidió plantearle su idea.

\- Muy bien, entonces creo que lo mas adecuado sea que enviemos una fuerza anbu a la zona, se encargaran de acabar con quienes estén causando problemas y minimizaran las bajas para evitar roces con la soberanía de dichos territorios - esperaba que la idea le agradara pues era a su parecer lo mas lógico que debía de hacerse, tal vez fuera la misma Kiri quien solicitaba ayuda de Naruto como representante de los biju, pero eso no significaba que les dejarían hacer lo que quisiesen en sus terrenos.

\- ¡NO! - eso sorprendió a Shikamaru, ¿que impulso a Naruto a oponerse a lo que claramente era la opción mas lógica y prudente?, estaba desconcertado y por alguna razón también muy aterrado, después de todo conocía a su Hokage desde niño y podía a ser un completo lunático y si la idea que empezaba a formarse en su mente era la razón de la negativa del rubio su miedo estaría bien fundamentado entonces. - Este asunto lo manejare personalmente Shikamaru, es mi responsabilidad velar por ellos después de todo, así que iré yo en persona a arreglar esto y fin de la discusión - su boca no podía abrirse mas sin romper u quijada en el proceso, era justo lo que temía y el hecho de que le viera con esa sonrisa de suficiencia al acabar de hablar demostraba que no daría su brazo a torcer en esto.

Si, esto acabaría mal y el lo sabía, pero su amigo era demasiado obstinado, no importa que dijera ahora, el ya no escucharía razones ni atendería suplicas para que cambiara de idea, lo tenia muy claro por lo que con un suspiro y un asentimiento de cabeza de su parte accedió a esta locura, aun así debía hacer una pregunta, - entonces, ¿cuando saldrás y hasta entonces quien atenderá los asuntos de la aldea? - fue la pregunta de Shikamaru quien suponía que se encargaría el de tal cosa, aunque esperaba que le dejara algo de ayuda extra.

\- Se que eres perfectamente capaz de atender los autos de la aldea en mi ausencia, sin embargo le pediré a Shizune nee-chan que te ayude, ella esta familiarizada con los por menores de ayudar en los temas concernientes al Hokage - escuchar eso le alivio en cierto grado, pues esa mujer había sabido atender muy bien dichas diligencias, en especial cuando Tsunade desaparecía de su oficina por horas, lo que muchos suponían era para esconderse a beber hasta el cansancio dejando a la chica de cabello negro atendiendo los asuntos de la Godaime. - En cuanto a cuando partiré, lo haré mañana al salir el sol, debo preparar todo lo necesario y despedirme de mi familia - asintió a eso con una sonrisa, después de todo pese a que no lo dejase notar, para Naruto su familia siempre era primero y pese a sus obligaciones con jefe de la aldea cada vez que obtenía un espacio libre lo usaba para pasarlo con ellos.

Con el tema concluido por ahora sobre como actuar ante esta situación, ambos decidieron continuar con el trabajo, algo a lo que rápidamente Naruto puso una expresión de desesperación pues había olvidado todo en cuanto recibió el documento, aunque por otro lado eso era bueno, pues también le ayudo a calmar su erección y evitar que lo descubrieran teniendo pensamientos sucios en el lugar menos adecuado.

* * *

La cena en casa del rubio estuvo tensa en un principio cuando anuncio su pequeña incursión a las fronteras de Kiri para encontrarse con los hermanos de Kurama y ayudarlos en su situación, después de todo Hinata sabia que si bien los biju podían cuidarse solos el que los estuviesen cazando era peligroso, lo ultimo que necesitaban era revivir la era de Akatsuki, Himawari tenia miedo por su padre, no quería que le hicieran daño, con el tiempo se había convertido en una consentida y el ojito derecho de su padre dada su ternura, salvo en los casos en los que se enojaba.

Por otro lado Boruto trataba de fingir indiferencia a la situación, pero le resultaba muy difícil pues el también había visto los horrores de la ambición de aquellos que ansían el poder de los nueve bijus y la ultima vez eso hizo sufrir a su madre, que una vez mas su padre se colocara en una situación en la que podría ser un objetivo le hacia temer por el y pos el resto de su familia.

\- Entonces Naruto, ¿de verdad tienes que ir?, ¿no puedes enviar un equipo anbu para que se encargue de los revoltosos? - la preocupación era palpable en el tono de voz de su esposa y eso lo hacia sonreír, después de tantos años ella aun se preocupaba por el aun en las situaciones mas sencillas, en cierta forma le demostraba la dependencia emocional que tenia hacia el y le daba un motivo para hacerse mas fuerte, pues no permitiría que su familia sufriera mientras el tuviese la fuerza para evitarlo.

\- Se que te preocupa Hinata, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, lo prometí después de todo y pienso cumplir mi promesa con Kurama y sus hermanos - la vio asentir, aunque aun podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, entonces tomo la mano de su esposa y la apretó con cariño en un intento de tranquilizar su corazón, algo que pareció funcionar pues la vio relajar su gesto, aunque sabia que solo era un intento de mostrarse fuerte, así que decidió que esa noche la dedicaría a ella y le haría saber que volvería a su lado y el de los suyos.

\- Oto-san no podemos ir también, quiero conocer a los hermanas de Kurama-chan - la inocente pregunta de Himawari le saco una sonrisa a Naruto y un suspiro de fastidio al biju pues le sorprendía la impertinencia del menor de los cachorros de su compañero para llamarlo con tanta familiaridad, aunque le agradaba sentirse parte de la familia, claro que jamas lo admitiría abiertamente.

\- No seas ridícula hermana, lo que to-chan hará no es un día de campo, podrías salir herida - la mirada dura de Naruto fue todo el reproche que le dirigía a su hijo por hablar de manera tan brusca con su hermana, pero entendía la necesidad de su hijo de evitar que salieran heridos los miembros de su familia, aun tenia mucho que aprender, pero un día seria un buen hombre de eso estaba seguro.

\- Boruto tiene razón hija, lamento no poder llevarte pero será peligroso y no quiero que salgas lastimada - su hija asintió en comprensión pero su mirada denotaba su tristeza por no poder ir, - sin embargo quizás para la próxima te lleve a conocerlos, estoy seguro de que les agradaras Hima-chan - al terminar pudo ver como su hija recuperaba la sonrisa y el animo al saber que la llevaría la próxima vez a conocer a los demás bijus.

\- Chicos, su padre debe de levantarse temprano mañana así que una vez terminen de cenar quiero que vallan a su cuarto y se acuesten, subiremos en un momento para despedirnos, ¿esta bien? - el comentario de su madre los desalentó pues esperaban poder desvelarse un rato mas, pero dada la situación era comprensible su pedido por lo que con un asentimiento continuaron comiendo para luego irse a la cama.

Claro esta que Naruto tenia otros planes, planes que incluían sellos de silencio y no tenia a sus hijos incluidos en los mismos, por lo que agradeció la decisión de Hinata y se lo hizo saber con un ligero apretón al tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida mirada y una sonrisa, aunque tras dicha expresión se encontraba todo lo que planeaba hacer con su mujer esa noche y que ella no llego a percibir dado el sonrojo que le provoco tan tierna expresión de parte de su esposo.

Para cuando acabaron de comer y los niños se retiraron, ambos se quedaron un rato mas en la sala, en el caso del rubio esperando a que su esposa terminara de guardar las cosas luego de que entre los dos limpiaran el lugar, la habría ayudado de no ser por la insistencia de la misma por que no era necesario y que ella podía hacerlo sola, pidiéndole que se fuera a la cama y descansara, aunque el se negó y si no lo dejaba ayudarla entonces al menos dejo claro que le haría compañía hasta que terminara su labor.

Subieron juntos y se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos, encontrándolos despiertos aun para su sorpresa y ellos alegando que querían despedirse antes de dormir pues seguramente para mañana cuando despertaran su adre ya se habría ido y no lo verían en un tiempo. Naruto sonrió antes de entrar y despedirse de sus hijos empezando con Boruto que con su clásica actitud prefirió fingir que no le importaba pero aun así abrazo a su padre y le deseo un buen viaje y luego paso a su pequeña quien lo abrazo de inmediato pidiéndole que se cuide y que la lleve la próxima vez con el a ver a los hermanos de Kurama, algo en lo que la pequeña era muy insistente lo que le saco una risa nerviosa a su padre y le causo curiosidad al biju dentro de el, luego el rubio le dio un beso en la frente a su hija seguido por un beso de su hija en la mejilla y una sonrisa antes de arroparla y desearse mutuamente buenas noches, se acerco hasta la puerta desde donde espero a su mujer quien era la que se despedía ahora de sus hijos que ya estaban cayendo en brazos de Morfeo y veía la interacción con una sonrisa, recordó entonces que siempre quiso una familia y ahora finalmente la tenia, una gran familia y no dejaría que alguien los lastimara.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a su esposa tomar su mano con suavidad por lo que dirigió su mirada a la de ella la cual lo veía con preocupación al verlo tan distraído, algo que rápidamente se aseguro de alejar de la mente de su esposa al volver en si y darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento por preocuparse tanto por el. Ambos se quedaron en la puerta un segundo viéndolos dormir y no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa fraternal ante tan acogedora escena protagonizada por sus hijos se vieron una vez mas antes de apagar las luces y salir de la habitación para dejarlos descansar y dirigirse a su habitación propia para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Claro esta que Naruto tenia planes diferentes, y los hizo saber una vez llegaron a su habitación, pues ni bien cruzaron la puerta el rubio ataco a su esposa y reclamo ansioso sus labios, acción que sorprendió a Hinata, pero a la cual no se negó en ningún momento, de hecho jamas se negaba a sus caricias ni a sus besos y gracias a ello habían estado cerca de meterse en problemas en el pasado.

\- N-Naruto, no debemos, mañana debes levantarte temprano y tienes que descansar todo lo que p-puedas - fue el relamo de Hinata en un vano intento por evitar que las cosas escalaran mas, sin embargo en ningún momento impidió el acceso a su cuello donde Naruto ahora se encontraba besando y lamiendo con devoción ni tampoco intentaba detener las inquietas manos del rubio que empezaron en sus caderas y que poco a poco subían por sus costados con un objetivo mas que claro, sus grandes pechos.

Curioso, pues de joven siempre le disgustaron sus prominentes pechos, incluso cuando estos empezaban a dibujarse sobre su anatomía pues siempre creyó que a Naruto le gustaban las chicas mas planas debido a su enamoramiento por Sakura en su momento, pero cuando iniciaron su relación y empezaron a tener contacto intimo rápidamente sus creencias fueron desmentidas pues era mas que claro que el rubio tenia debilidad por los pechos grandes y eso la llevo a que inconscientemente quisiese que los mismos creciesen aun mas llegando a desear tenerlos como Tsunade, ahora sus pechos eran enormes, no al nivel de Tsunade claro, pero no tenían nada que envidiarle y su marido se lo había demostrado ya incontables veces.

\- No me estas convenciendo de que no lo quieres en realidad Hinata - le dijo con sonrisa burlona el rubio a la oji perla, antes de continuar su asalto de nueva cuenta contra sus labios, podía sentir el deseo de la mujer con facilidad debido a la necesidad con la que ella reclamaba sus besos como el aire que se necesita para vivir, pero fiel a su naturaleza traviesa, quiso jugar un poco con su esposa y hacerla aceptar que lo deseaba tanto como el, - sin embargo no quiero forzarte Hinata y si de verdad no quieres hacerlo, no seré yo quien te obligue - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de separarse de la mujer frente a el a la espera de su siguiente movimiento, el cual esperaba fuera el que el deseaba o de lo contrario no sabia como lidiaría con la dolorosa erección que ahora ocupaba en su pantalón.

Hinata estaba luchando, de verdad lo hacia para no caer en la tentación, pero se maldecía a si misma pues no estaba sirviendo de nada, le encantaban esos momentos con el y no quería que se detuviera, en especial porque se percato de la erección en sus pantalones y eso solo la estaba calentando mas, lo podía sentir en sus bragas cada vez mas húmedas, por lo que mandando su recato al demonio cedió a lo que de verdad quería, por mas vergonzoso que fuera aceptarlo.

\- C-continua - lo dijo en un leve susurro ahora muerta de vergüenza, no por hacerlo con el, sino porque no quería que sus hijos despertaran a causa del ruido, - lo siento Hinata-chan, pero no te escuche, ¿puedes repetirlo mas alto? - oía la burla en su voz, quería avergonzarla mas y contrario a lo que se esperaría de una mujer recatada ella hizo justo lo que le pidió su esposo y grito, - ¡CONTINUA POR FAVOR, NARUTO-KUN! - la vergüenza a invadió por completo al sentirse de nuevo como la chica que fue en el pasado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue a su rubio atraparla de nuevo en un beso, esta vez mas fogoso que antes y mas cargado de necesidad y deseo que antes y sin darse cuenta sintió las manos de su esposo esta vez bajo su ropa y dirigiéndose de inmediato a sus pechos desnudos, en cuanto sintió ese toque agradeció que sus labios estuviesen sellados con los del rubio porque de verdad quiso gemir muy fuerte.

\- No tienes que contenerte Hinata-chan, coloque un sello de supresión de ruido como el de mi oficina, nadie fuera de esta habitación va a escucharte gemir, así que no me prives de escucharte gemir de placer - en cuanto termino de decir eso se lanzo de nuevo contra su boca y saco sus manos de los pechos de su esposa para retirar su ropa, a partir de este momento cualquier cosa que le impidiera tener una visión completa del desnudo y glorioso cuerpo de su mujer lo consideraba su enemigo y se disponía a deshacerse de el.

Por su parte para Hinata escuchar eso ultimo fue el detonante para liberar toda su lujuria por su esposo de inmediato sin contenerse en lo mas mínimo y lo demostró haciendo mas exigentes los besos al tiempo que dirigía sus manos al interior del pantalón de Naruto, y al igual que en el caso del rubio, rápidamente empezó a buscar deshacerse de la ropa de su marido, aunque eso significo separarse un momento.

Naruto bebió del ahora desnudo cuerpo de su esposa y ver tal belleza solo le causo una mayor dureza en su miembro, le dolía no estar dentro de ella justo en este momento, por lo que extendió su mano hacia su mujer ansioso de llevarla a la cama. Por su parte Hinata no podía dejar de humedecerse, ver a su esposo desnudo y luciendo tan poderosa erección en su gran miembro aun después de tantos años elevaba su ego como mujer y la hacia desearlo mas por lo cual en cuanto vio al rubio extender su mano no dudo un segundo en aceptarla para juntos dirigirse a la cama mientras ya no dejaban de besarse.

\- **En serio eres un maldito pervertido Naruto, mas vale que no te quedes dormido mañana por pasarte la noche copulando con tu hembra o me encargare de devorarte personalmente** \- fue el molesto comentario del Kyubi no Yoko recordandole la situación y haciendo nota mental de vengarse por intentar arruinar su momento con su esposa y antes de que continuara con sus quejidos, el rubio corto la conexión por completo.

En definitiva seria una noche mágica para ambos que les recordaría a ambos lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

El sol estaba pronto a salir y en la casa del Nanadaime Hokage ya había movimiento, mas precisamente del rubio Hokage quien se preparaba para partir en su misión auto asignada luego de una fantástica noche con su esposa la cual ahora se encontraba dormida bajo unas mantas que se pegaban y resaltaban su exquisita figura y tentaban al rubio con volver a la cama y continuar con lo que hicieron la noche pasada.

\- **Maldito pervertido, ¿que no fue suficiente con todo lo que hiciste con ella anoche?** \- fue el reproche de su biju, al cual claro esta no presto atención irritándolo mas al sentirse ignorado, pero rápidamente se calmo al ver como se terminaba de preparar y se disponía a salir. Aunque antes de salir vio como se detenía y regresaba con su esposa ara darle un beso en los labios a modo de despedida haciéndolo suspirar de fastidio, -** sigh, jamas entenderé los rituales de cortejo humano** \- fue el comentario final de Kurama luego de ver como el beso terminaba y la mujer bajo las mantas despertaba.

\- Para la buena suerte - dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía a su esposa quien le devolvió la sonrisa con amor, antes de cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación cosa que extraño al rubio antes de entender a que se debía y tratar de tranquilizarla, - no te preocupes, tendré cuidado y regresare lo mas pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo? - sin embargo su esposa negó haciendo que se confunda pues creía que a eso se debía la situación actual con su esposa.

\- No es eso, solo me preguntaba, que pasa con... bueno tu sabes - el rubor que acompaño a Hinata junto con su comentario, le hizo entender finalmente a que se refería y lo hizo sonreír por la preocupación de su esposa incluso en esos temas, - no te preocupes Hinata, me encargue de dejar todo resuelto antes de llegar a casa ayer - eso la sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo le dio tranquilidad a la oji perla quien asintió.

El rubio luego torno su sonrisa un tanto mas traviesa para acercarse al oído de su esposa y susurrarle algo, cosa que la sorprendió y avergonzó pues su marido se tomo el tiempo de ser muy grafico con sus palabras y aunque lo negase, la idea de que eso ocurriese le encantaba.

Luego de lograr avergonzar a su esposa una ultima vez le dio un beso mas y se despidió de ella para ir a su misión, paso por la habitación de sus hijos y los vio dormir aun, sonrió calidamente al ver la paz en sus rostros y una vez mas se juro proteger esa paz para ellos, lo cual implicaba mantener a lunáticos ebrios de poder lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiesen usar como armas, especialmente los bijus.

salio de su casa y el frio de la mañana calo hondo en su cuerpo pero lo despertó lo suficiente para encaminarse rápidamente hacia la puerta de la aldea, en el trayecto vio los edificios de la misma y rememoro todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida hasta llegar a este punto en especifico y como la propia aldea fue cambiando para adaptarse a las nuevas normas, los nuevos tratados, las nuevas alianzas, los nuevos visitantes y sobre todo la nueva y floreciente paz que el mundo había alcanzado pese a las pequeñas confrontaciones que habían tenido en el pasado luego de la guerra mientras se acostumbraban a la nueva situación.

Ahora alguien estaba tratando de romper este nuevo equilibrio y el no lo permitiría, por lo que al llegar a la puerta su resolución era fuerte y no perdió mas tiempo, - ¿estas listo Kurama para patear unos cuantos traseros? - fue la pregunta del rubio a su biju antes de salir con paso veloz hacia su destino.

\- **Por supuesto, es hora de enseñarles lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser un biju cuando se meten con su familia y nos aseguraremos de que no lo olviden jamas** \- la amenaza implícita en el tono de Kurama le hizo sonreír pues era evidente que el biju se preocupaba por sus hermanos mas de lo que admitiría abiertamente y que al igual que para el rubio, para el zorro el concepto de familia era algo con lo que nadie debía meterse a riesgo de desatar su furia.

\- Así se habla amigo, vamos a ayudar a tus hermanos entonces - y con ese ultimo comentario acelero el paso aun mas hacia el lugar donde se habían visto a los dos biju que ahora se encontraban siendo cazados. Aunque le causaba curiosidad ahora que lo pensaba porque ese par de Bijus se habían dirigido a esa zona en especifico, entre el país del fuego y el agua, pero eso seria lo de monos en esta misión.

Poco sabia lo mucho que cambiaría su vida a partir de esa misión y lo mucho que disfrutar de lo que ocurriría luego de la misma.

**-CONTINUARA-**


	2. Cacería

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 2: Cacería**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Nartuo partió desde Konoha hacia el punto donde se había avistado a dos de los hermanos de Kurama, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre quienes los perseguían y cual era su objetivo en todo esto, después de todo no creía que hubiese alguien tan estúpido como para querer replicar lo que hizo Madara años atrás, la destrucción que se causo, las vidas que se perdieron antes, durante y después de la guerra causada por el mayor titiritero que había conocido el mundo, porque no había otra forma de describir a un hombre que estuvo planeando hasta el día de su muerte un plan que no solo le regresara al mundo de los vivos, también que le diese el poder absoluto, aunque en eso ciertamente descubrió de la peor manera que había un punto que jamas considero y ese error le paso factura.

Como fuera, pese a que no creía que fuera alguien con ambiciones similares a las de Madara, no podía ignorar el hecho de que desde cualquier perspectiva, los biju seguían siendo en esencia masas condensadas de poder como no había otra y eso inevitablemente atraería a aquellos que veían tal cosa como una oportunidad de obtener un arma sin paralelo, claro esta suponiendo que lograran someterlo sin morir en el proceso, cosa que la experiencia le había demostrado no era posible.

Finalmente había llegado a la zona de avistamiento y salio de sus pensamientos solo para encontrarse con una escena que no había visto desde la gran guerra, - ¿que carajos paso aquí? - fue la pregunta del sorprendido Naruto al aire, pues frente a el el paisaje había cambiado mucho, grandes cráteres bordeaban el enorme lago, los arboles de los alrededores algunos estaban quemados, otros ahora residían en el suelo completamente arrancados de raíz y otros tantos destruidos dejando solo pequeños resquicios de los mismos.

Sin embargo una zona en particular le llamaba la atención con gran preocupación, en ella se veía un extraño cráter, no era profundo ni mucho menos, de hecho lo que le causaba curiosidad de dicho cráter era la extensión del mismo, podía notar como parecía perderse en el horizonte, la tierra que ocupaba ahora el cráter parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro y los arboles de la zona parecían haber compartido dicho destino, ese extraño y demasiado simétrico camino dejado por el cráter no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez una semana máximo y eso solo sabia de una técnica capaz de hacerlo.

\- Bijudama - fue el aterrado susurro de Nartuo, pues lo que hubiese ocurrido en el lugar durante su viaje hasta el mismo, era obvio que forzó a Isobu o Kokuo o una idea peor, a los dos, a usar su técnica distintiva como bijus.

\- **Esto no es bueno Naruto, el acuerdo al que llegaste con mis hermanos es que no usaran esa técnica para lastimar humanos, si la usaron, entonces quienes los están cazando no tienen precisamente la intención de retroceder sin llevárselos con ellos** \- fue el comentario de Kurama desde su interior, algo que le preocupaba pues tenia razón en algo, quienes fueran los atacantes, perder no era una opción para ellos aun si eso significaba morir y sacrificarse para obtener el poder de esos dos.

\- Debemos movernos rápido entonces, Kurama, ¿puedes rastrear a tus hermanos? - Naruto estaba decidido, no dejaría que esos locos destruyeran la paz que reinaba ahora en el mundo shinobi, para eso, tendría que encontrar a Isobu y Kokuo y sacarlos de ahí a zonas mas seguras lo cual muy seguramente significaría que tendría que enfrentar a esos sujetos y pese a que la idea no le agradaba, matarlos para evitar que su locura se propagase como en su momento lo hizo Akatsuki.

\- **¿Por quién me tomas Naruto? claro que puedo localizar a mis hermanos, pero tendrás que estar alerta, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que los guíes a ellos** \- era un buen punto y Naruto lo sabia, la zona era un campo de batalla y dudaba mucho que quienes perseguían a los dos biju estuviesen lejos, quizás solo esperaban que esos dos volviesen a aparecer o tal vez estaban reagrupándose para una nueva avanzada. "Dios, me siento como si fuera la presa en una cacería con un despiadado depredador", un pensamiento que le envió escalofríos por toda la espalda, pero era necesario que avanzaran lo mas rápido posible y aunque no le agradaba solo tenia una opción para poder tener total control de su entorno mas próximo.

Activo entonces su manto de biju y al hacerlo logro conectarse con la energía de todo a su alrededor, hacerlo le preocupaba dado que podría llamar la atención, pero suspiro aliviado cuando noto que salvo por si mismo, en la zona no había nadie mas, ahora sentía varias presencias por los alrededores y ciertamente las que se dirigían hacia el oeste podía sentir la oscuridad que las envolvia tomando tales señales como el grupo cazador, estaban tranquilas o por lo menos evitando moverse.

\- Deben de estar reagrupándose en esa zona y deben tener seguridad de que ahí estarán a salvo - fue el análisis del rubio Hokage luego de percibir la quietud de dichas firmas, por lo que eso le daba tiempo para alcanzar a Isobu y Kokuo sin temor a que esos salvajes lo encontraran. Ahora se enfocaría en las dos firmas mas importantes, provenientes de la zona norte y que por su firma particular, para Naruto era mas que evidente a quien pertenecían, después de todo, esa firma de chakra era muy parecida a la de Kurama así que solo podía pertenecer a sus hermanos.

Sonrió para si mismo, pensando que ahora se podía considerar a si mismo como el mejor rastreador del mundo, un titulo bastante petulante si lo decía para si mismo pero quien podía culparlo cuando gracias al chakra biju corriendo por su cuerpo el podía sentir la presencia de quien fuese, algo que en la guerra lo abrumo ante tan nueva sensación, pero que con el tiempo aprendió a dominar y a sacar el máximo provecho del mismo.

Sacudió su mente para alejar las distracciones y emprendió su camino hacia el norte de su actual posición, era imperativo que los alcanzara antes de que sus cazadores lo hicieran y una vez mas las cosas se salieran de control, viendo hacia atrás alcanzó a darle el último vistazo a la parte de lago dañada por el poder de esos dos y agradecía que en esa dirección no hubiese un poblado cercano o de lo contrario este problema habría cobrado mas vidas inocentes de las necesarias.

* * *

Luego de unas horas llego a la parte del bosque donde era mayor la presencia que rastreaba y se encontró con una cueva bastante grande en la ladera de una montaña, decidido entró a la cueva en busca de sus objetivos y rápidamente pudo notar una extraña mezcla de miedo y agresión de sus ocupantes, el hecho de que toda la zona estuviese a oscuras no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a calmar la ansiedad que ahora lo embargaba ante lo que podría ocurrir una vez los encontrara.

Lo único que lograba ver era lo que la luz que emanaba de su propio cuerpo producto de su manto de chakra le permitía ver que no era mucho aun así, sin embargo luego de adentrarse un poco mas logro notar como esos sentimientos negativos empezaban a disminuir, aunque aun así no lo hacían por completo lo que significaba que los ocupantes de la cueva no bajarían la guardia aun.

Al adentrarse aun mas finalmente llego a un paisaje bastante peculiar, después de todo cuantas veces podías ver algo como esto, que dentro de una cueva, en lo que parecía ser su centro, se encontrara tal paisaje tan maravilloso. Veía en todas direcciones y solo podía maravillarse, un prado tan verde, arbustos y flores rodeando un lago con un agua tan cristalina que podías ver hasta el fondo, en las paredes cristales que solo aumentaban la belleza dada a este mas que impresionante paraíso escondido del mundo. Estaba maravillado de que algo así estuviese en las profundidades de la oscuridad de ese lugar.

\- **Bastante impactante, ¿no te parece?, ¿es a esto lo que llaman una pequeña luz al fondo de la negra oscuridad? se parece un poco a nosotros los bijus **\- no podía negar que Kurama tenia razón, después de todo por mucho tiempo se lo vio a el y sus hermanos como bestias de odio puro, la oscuridad del mundo materializada en la forma de 9 seres de infinito poder y no fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a ir a lo mas profundo de esa imagen que pudo ver la verdad detrás de todo.

Todo era maravilloso y al ver hacia arriba noto que la montaña parecía no tener techo, eso explicaba la luz dentro del lugar, aunque le asombraba que un pequeño agujero fuese capaz de iluminar tanto y a la vez mantener oculto tanta magnificencia de la naturaleza, suponía que los cristales ayudaban mucho a que la poca luz que entraba diera tal espectáculo al interior de la cueva, la ironía de ello le causaba gracia y no podía evitar comparar el grado de similitudes que compartía con este lugar.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba Naruto que no se percato de la figura en el fondo del lago, cosa difícil pues no es que el agua lo escondiera precisamente y que de un momento a otro comenzó a emerger de la misma con su rostro en dirección donde ahora se encontraba parado Naruto quien al verlo se sobresalto por la impresión al verlo cuando estaba tan distraído y sintiendo escalofrío cuando Isobu abrió su ojo izquierdo para verlo fijamente.

\- Y-yoh Isobu, ¿c-co-como te encuentras? - pregunto un tanto incomodo y nervioso Naruto, estado que se incremento cuando no recibió respuesta de Isobu y mas bien decidió mantenerse callado mirándolo fijamente.

\- **Enserió eres un imbécil Naruto, ¿es lo único que se te pudo ocurrir? me estas avergonzando frente a mis hermanos** \- la cara de Naruto se contorsiono en una mueca de enfado ante lo dicho por Kurama, algo que rápidamente le hizo saber hablándole a su amigo en su interior, "callate, el que Isobu me vea así de verdad me pone nervioso", pero justo antes de que alguno de los dos continuara con su discusión interna una voz se escucho por los alrededores.

\- **Kurama tiene razón, no es la mejor frase para decirle a Isobu, en especial dada nuestra situación actual** \- la voz provenía de las sombras y pronto la figura de su portador surgió de las mismas revelando al caballo delfín conocido como Kokuo, aunque lo que le interesaba a Naruto es como fue que Kokuo supo lo que hablaban Kurama y el, algo a lo que esta vez fue Isobu quien respondió.

\- **No se porque te sorprendes de que sepamos lo que dijo Kurama, recuerda que podemos comunicarnos por telepatía** \- la respuesta de la tortuga dejo en blanco a Naruto, había olvidado por completo esa capacidad ya que no es que la usase mucho en los últimos años, algo a lo que Kurama rápidamente le dio su opinión.

\- **Idiota** \- fue el simple comentario del zorro dentro de el haciendo que se deprimiera ante la falta de respeto de su amigo, - **supongo que no importa que, hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo** \- Naruto solo se deprimía más a cada palabra de su biju, algo que le saco una gota no solo a Kurama si no tambien a sus hermanos, - **como sea, creo que lo mejor sera reunirme con ellos en persona** \- fue el ultimo comentario de Kurama, el cual llamo la atención de Naruto sacándolo de su estado de autocompasión.

Frente a todos apareció el mas fuerte de los biju, Kurama había salido de Naruto para manifestarse con su propio cuerpo frente a sus hermanos, el porte orgulloso que mostraba era imponente, sin embargo mantenía los ojos cerrados con un toque de arrogancia por lo cual no sabia cual era la expresión de sus hermanos al verlo aparecer de repente.

\- ¿**Se supone que debemos impresionarnos o algo así? no seas payaso Kurama **\- el comentario de Isobu hacia Kurama fue demoledor para el ego de Kurama quien rápidamente cayo al suelo junto a sus ánimos luego de sentirse insultado, algo que le saco ahora una gota a Naruto viendo lo fácil que se deprimió cuando por lo general tiende a ser en exceso orgulloso.

\- Mah, mah, mejor centrémonos en la situación que nos ocupa en este momento por favor - fue el llamado al orden de parte de Naruto luego de la extraña interacción entre los hermanos, algo que pareció funcionar cuando el ambiente tenso cambio por uno mas serio y Kurama se levanto para ver con seriedad a sus hermanos.

\- **El chico tiene razón, no es el momento para bromas** \- fue el comentario de Kokuo quien parecía estar ansioso por recibir la ayuda que Nartuo estaba ofreciéndoles, algo a lo que Isobu rápidamente se unió con la intención de centrarse en el problema actual que los envolvía.

\- **Tienes razón Kokuo, chico necesitamos tu ayuda con los tuyos** \- ahora Isobu pedía la ayuda, algo que empezaba a causar curiosidad en Kurama y que sin saberlo causaba molestia en Naruto por cierta forma en que los dos biju se dirigían a el.

\- ¡Oigan, no soy u chico, ya tengo 32 años! - exploto el rubio cabreado de que lo vieran aun como un chico, ¿que acaso no se merecía un poco de respeto de su parte?, aunque a ojos de los tres bijus el comentario les sonó mas como la rabieta de un niño.

\- **Lo siento, pero a nuestros ojos aun pareces un chico y ciertamente tu actitud solo refuerza esa imagen** \- fue el comentario del que parecía el mas sensato de los tres biju que resultaba ser Kokuo, aunque el que en serio no vieran cambio alguno en Naruto le estaba causando molestia pues no quería que lo trataran como un niño.

\- **Je, mocoso** \- la burla de Kurama fue lo que mas le molesto, enserió se lo esperaba de cualquier otro, pero de el, eso si le dolía y al mismo tiempo lo molestaba, el de todos debería saber que no era un mocoso.

\- ¡YA SOY UN HOMBRE DATTEBAYO! - fue el grito de Naruto que ahora estaba furioso y luego de ese arrebato pareció calmarse mientras recuperaba el aire, algo que Kurama aprovecho para hablar con sus hermanos.

\- **No entiendo cual es el problema de ustedes dos, con un solo ataque de su parte podrían acabar con esa plaga y lo saben** \- fue el comentario del zorro ante la extraña situación de sus hermanos, en cierta forma se sentía insultado como biju de que sus hermanos huyeran de un montón de humanos, cuando a sus ojos si se diera una situación así deberían ser los humanos quienes huyeran de ellos.

\- **Tal vez sea cierto Kurama, pero la idea es que no vuelva a vernos como armas para poder vivir en paz, hacer lo que propones solo haría que muchos volviesen a ambicionar nuestro poder como hasta hace algunos años** \- esta vez fue el turno de Kokuo de presentar su punto de vista a su hermano y como el mas sensato de los tres en ese lugar era quien trataba de dar a entender que demostrar todo su poder a un grupo de fanáticos mas que solucionar el problema solo lo agravaría.

\- **Lo que tienes de poderoso lo tienes de idiota Kurama, recuerda que el pacto con tu Jinchuriki era no atacar humanos, de esa manera podríamos vivir libres y en estas situaciones seria el quien nos ayudaría, un humano contra humanos es mejor para nuestros intereses** \- ahora fue Isobu quien argumento sin perder la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano en el proceso, algo que pareció funcionar cuando este empezó a gruñir en señal de molestia.

Kurama era demasiado orgulloso y todos ahí lo sabían, por lo que cuando lo vieron sentarse sobre sus patas traseras mientras cruzaba las delanteras entre si y giraba su rostro para no verlos mientras refunfuñaba para si mismo todos se sintieron incómodos ante su actitud, "me dice a mi mocoso y es el quien hace las rabietas" fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras por fuera solo reía nerviosamente por la vergonzosa actitud de su biju, aunque rápidamente paso a sentir miedo cuando Kurama lo empezó a ver con enojo y entonces recordó que el podía leer sus pensamientos si quería aun si salía de su cuerpo por su confecciona como Jinchuriki.

\- C-como sea, ellos tienen razón, atacarlos podría ser mas perjudicial que beneficioso, podría hacer que los cacen de nuevo para encerrarlos y usarlos como armas - fue el comentario de Naruto quien trataba de mantener el control antes de que Kurama empezara a atacar a sus hermanos por la molestia, lo menos que necesitaban era que empezaran a pelear entre ellos.

\- **Pues parece que olvidaron ese detalle allí atrás, después de todo uno de ustedes uso su poder para atacar a esos humanos** \- fue el comentario de Kurama esta vez refiriéndose al barrido de terreno que vieron en el lago al que llegaron inicialmente y que era a todas luces el resultado de una bijudama lanzada por uno de los dos bijus que estaban siendo cazados.

\- **Ese fui yo, estaba enojado en ese momento, pero no ataque a los humanos, mi intención era destruir su campamento base, parecía que algunos refuerzos se dirigían a ese sector así que elimine su base de operaciones y supongo debí eliminar a algunos de ellos en el proceso, aunque supongo que deben de haberse reagrupado en otro sector** \- Kokuo aclaro las cosas referentes a la bijudama lanzada anteriormente y desde el punto de vista estratégico fue una buena idea eliminar la base, les permitió esconderse mientras aquellos hombres decidían un nuevo punto de encuentro para los refuerzos.

\- Se reagruparon al oeste del lago, supongo que el impacto de la bijudama debió afectarlos en gran medida pues no parece que se quieran mover aun de esa zona - la revelación de Naruto fue importante para ellos, significaba entonces que como suponían no se retirarían si su base se destruía, por el contrario continuarían la cacería una vez se reagruparan en un nuevo punto, algo que los preocupaba, al paso que iban no tendrían otra opción que actuar con seriedad ante esta amenaza.

\- **Espero que tengas un plan Naruto, de lo contrario solo habrá una opción viable y dudo que eso sea lo que quieres **\- Kurama tenia razón, si no actuaba pronto entonces a los biju no les quedaría de otra que eliminar a esos humanos que los perseguían con sus propias manos y hacerlo solo podría hacer que los cazaran aun mas ambicionando su poder de nuevo y eso no acabaría bien para nadie.

Los bijus se quedaron un momento callados viendo al rubio pensar, tratando de formular un plan, aunqnue el silencio los estaba desesperando y empezaban a creer que solo estaba haciendo tiempo en lo a alguno de ellos se le ocurriese como salir de allí, sin embargo cuando creían que tendrían que hacer las cosas ellos, Naruto abrió los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos mostrando determinación, lo cual les llamo la atención pues al parecer ya tenia un plan.

\- Creo que tengo una idea para esto y es justo lo que Isobu dijo, sera un asunto de humano contra humano, no tienen que involucrarse mas, esta vez sera mi turno y creo que se como acabar con ellos, así que quédense aquí por ahora - les sorprendi que en serio pensara enfrentarse el solo aun ejercito, los números podrían hacer efecto aun si Nartuo era poderoso, aunque Kurama no parecía preocupado de los números pues el sabia que Naruto era un ejercito en si mismo con su técnica de clones.

\- **Bien entonces volveré a tu interior para acompañarte **\- Kurama estaba preparado para regresar pero antes de hacerlo una señal de que se detuviese por parte de Naruto llamo su atención, la mirada que le dio a continuación le dio mala espina y en ese momento la idea que cruzo por su mente le dijo que si ese era su plan, entonces Naruto era mas idiota de lo que parecía y eso ya era decir mucho para alguien que lo ha conocido desde bebe.

\- Lo siento Kurama, pero para que esto funcione te tienes que quedar aquí, después de todo la idea es que piensen que es solo otro humano intentando tomar lo mismo que ellos, no necesitan saber que soy un Jinchuriki y mucho menos que soy el del mas fuerte de los nueve bijus - fue justo como lo imagino Kurama, el idiota de Naruto pensaba lanzarse a la batalla sin su ayuda, bueno al menos sin compañía, pues aunque no estaba dentro de el, aun podía usar su chakra de ser necesario, pero si su plan era ese, entonces seria muy cuidadoso de no delatar su condición al enemigo y eso lo ponía en una situación de desventaja, - ademas es tu deber cuidar a tus hermanos, recuerda, la familia es primero - fue el comentario final del rubio hacia su biju con lo cual lo forzó a quedarse, para Naruto su familia era lo mas importante, tal vez su trabajo como Kage le imposibilitaba de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como antes pero aun así su tiempo libre lo compartía con ellos y disfrutaba del mismo todo lo que podía, por lo que muy a su pesar su chantaje emocional le funciono muy bien y aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea lo dejo ir.

\- **No te preocupes por el Kurama, es fuerte, ademas recuerda que todos estamos con el y lo ayudaremos así como lo hicimos en el pasado** \- Kokuo le hablo a su hermano, tratando de consolarlo, sabia que Kurama era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se había encariñado con su Jinchuriki pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- **Se de lo que hablas hermano, pero no estoy preocupado por el, me preocupa lo que me hará su familia si se enteran que accedí a una de sus estupideces** \- trato de mentir Kurama, jamas admitiría estar encariñado con el, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que dijo no sabia si había acabado diciendo una estupidez aun mayor.

\- **Joooo, no sabía que el gran Kurama le temiera a algo, que sea una mujer solo demuestra lo bajo que has caído estos años hermano** \- Isobu no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo, algo a lo que Kurama no respondió, suficiente había dicho ya como para cavar mas su tumba con otro comentario que hiriera su orgullo.

"**no tienes la menor idea de lo que son capaces de hacer**" fue el pensamiento de Kurama y el cual se aseguro sus hermanos no pudiesen leer, ellos no habían vivido lo que el en los ultimos años al lado de la familia de Naruto, había sido por demás traumatizante para el y eso era decir mucho para un ser que había visto de todo desde su nacimiento.

\- **Mas te vale volver mi muy preciado amigo** \- fue el susurro lanzado por Kurama mientras veía el conducto por el que Naruto se había ido hace unos momentos.

* * *

Naruto ya estaba cerca de campamento montado por el enemigo, ayudo mucho el que usara su modo chakra biju para moverse mas rápido, algo como su propia versión del Hiraishin de su padre, ademas de aumentar sus habilidades como sensor al permitirle sentir las emociones negativas de los hombres por los que iba en este momento.

No haría como en el pasado, lanzarse de frente contra esos hombres esperando que solo con fuerza de voluntad lograra vencer, tantas batallas le habían enseñado, a las malas, que el factor sorpresa era siempre la mejor estrategia y como ninja la mejor idea era una entrada y salida limpia sin que se percatara de su presencia y tenia una idea de como hacerlo.

Se acerco esta vez sin su manto de chakra cubriéndolo y desde la distancia en un árbol logro ver a los hombres del campamento, todos vestían de blanco con toques negros en sus vestimentas, pero no había una banda distintiva que permitiese saber a que aldea pertenecían, eran un grupo aislado de cualquier aldea, eso los hacia mas peligrosos pues no se regían por ninguna de las normas de los actuales tratados.

Sin embargo eran ninjas pues en el sector una niebla había sido dispersada, lo suficientemente densa en los alrededores como para no notarse en campamento desde lo lejos pero lo suficientemente clara como para que una vez próximos a su campamento fuese fácil moverse entre la multitud. Naruto sonrió para si mismo, tal vez no fuera su área de especialidad pero ahora podía hacerlo mucho mejor que en su juventud y la niebla que lo rodeaba ayudaría a no levantar sospechas, tal vez esto seria mas fácil de lo que pensó originalmente pero no debía confiarse por lo que rápidamente se cerco con sigilo hasta llegar a una posición mas privilegiada para lanzar su técnica y afectar a los mas posibles.

\- Sakkaku no kiri - fue el susurro de Naruto para luego sentir su chakra empezar a moverse transformanose en niebla y confundiéndose con la niebla ya presente en la zona, un momento después noto como los hombres en el lugar empezaron a detenerse en su lugar y empezar a actuar raro a su alrededor, hablando de cosas sin sentido para unos segundos después volverse mas agresivos atacándose unos a otros.

Narto por su parte desde su posición estaba sorprendido, cuando hablo con Kurama sobre las habilidades de sus hermanos le sorprendió saber la gama de habilidades tan diversas que poseían cada uno, en especial llamo su atención la habilidad ilusoria de Isobu, después de todo el era un asco en el ramo del genjutsu y ahora que poseía parte del chakra de Isobu, tal vez podía aprovecharlo para mejorar en esa área. Practico bastante hasta perfeccionar esa habilidad y ahora que la usaba contra sus oponentes debía admitir que era mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Lentamente el grupo se estaba diezmando a si mismo presa de la ilusión de la que eran victimas, aunque para Naruto la curiosidad de saber que era lo que veían era mucha, aun así podía darse una idea gracias a los gritos que daban y como hablaban de personas que no estaban ahí, así que supuso que era una ilusión que mostraba el pasado de su victima obligandole a revivir sus momentos dolorosos y para este grupo, parece que dichos momentos eran bastante comunes.

Sin embargo para cuando el grupo se había reducido de forma considerable pareció que alguien logro salir de la ilusión y con ello liberar a los demás de la misma, aunque aun se mantenían confundidos y desorientados sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban y eso fue algo que Naruto pretendía aprovechar antes de que se recuperaran por completo y se hiciera mas difícil acabar con este problema.

\- Futon: mini rasen shuriken - creando en su dedo la forma reducida de su rasen shuriken lo lanzo rápidamente hacia el centro del grupo de hombres que para cuando notaron la técnica no lograron evitarla pues un segundo después la misma se expandió y exploto llevándose a lo que parecía ser el ultimo grupo de los extraños hombres, dejando limpio el lugar luego de la explosión sin rastro de sobrevivientes por lo que Naruto estando satisfecho de haber solucionado el problema se disponía a marcharse con sus amigos biju.

\- Debería sentirme alagado de que el héroe de la guerra se tome el tiempo de visitarnos - ese comentario detuvo las intenciones de marcharse de Naruto y lo puso en alerta nuevamente ante la amenaza que podría representar ese hombre, no necesito buscar mucho pues el hombre que hablo se revelo frente al rubio rápidamente y al igual que los hombres con los que había acabado este tenia la misma vestimenta blanca con negro, aunque con algunos adornos de mas, lo cual lo hacia suponer estaba frente al líder.

\- Oh vaya, que vergüenza, yo se quien eres pero claro esta tu no sabes quien soy yo, me disculpo por mi descortesía - dijo con un pequeño tono de burla en sus palabras aquel extraño hombre y luego de una pequeña reverencia de su parte continuo su presentación, - mi nombre es Jin y soy el líder de la hermandad de la luna eclipsada o de lo que queda de ella que luego de tu interferencia parece reducirse solo a mi - aunque dijo tal cosa el hombre conocido como Jin no parecía molesto ni mucho menos perturbado por la perdida de sus hombres y tal cosa solo lo hacia mas peligroso.

\- Jamas escuche de tal grupo, pero supongo que su objetivo son los biju, todos y cada uno, ¿me equivoco acaso? - Naruto estaba alerta, este hombre no tenia ningún punto ciego y al igual que Naruto no dejaba abertura para un ataque rápido, así que dada la situación decidió averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre este hombre, su grupo y sus intenciones.

\- Muy perspicaz, justo lo que esperaba de un hombre de tal porte como el suyo Naruto-san o ¿prefiere el titulo de Nanadaime Hokage? - ese hombre sabia mas de lo que parecía y eso lo alerto, aunque tampoco es que dijera nada que no fuese de dominio publico en todo el mundo shinobi, - tiene razón quiero a los bijus, a todos y cada uno de ellos, su poder es incomparable y la majestuosidad del mismo es embriagante, ¿no le parece Naruto-san? - ahora sabia sus intenciones, se puso mas alerta pues si quería a los biju, era obvio que el también era objetivo por ser el portador de Kurama, pero si los queria a todos solo podía significar una cosa.

\- No me malentienda Naruto-san, mi intención no es traer a Kaguya-sama de vuelta al mundo, eso seria contraproducente para mis intenciones - eso lo descoloco, si no estaba ahí por Kaguya, ¿qué esperaba lograr de todo eso?, aunque en parte aun si ese fuera su plan no es que fuera a rendir frutos, hace mucho que Naruto se había encargado de tal cosa, - quiero a esas magnificas bestias por su poder, solo por su poder, hacerlas mis mascotas para que me obsequien todo su poder, quiero ser el siguiente en el trono que dejo Kaguya-sama cuando fue sellada devuelta a la luna - la forma tan alegre en que lo decía, la mirada perturbada que le dirigía y la forma en que parecía temblar de la emoción ante la idea lo tenia intranquilo, "Dios, este hombre esta loco", no tenia duda de eso luego de su anterior declaración.

\- Y con que intención quieres hacer algo así, no se si lo sabes pero la única forma de lograr tu objetivo es con una estatua que nadie puede invocar de vuelta a este mundo para sellar a los biju - esa era una mentira claro esta, pero eso era algo que no necesitaba saber el enemigo y esperaba se mantuviese de esa manera.

\- Creo que me esta malentendiendo Naruto-san, mi intención no es ser el Jinchuriki del Juubi, por lo que no tengo ningún interés en el Gedo Maso - lo estaba confundiendo, ¿que es entonces lo que quería este hombre si no tenia interés en el Juubi ni tampoco buscaba traer de nuevo a Kaguya?, - No necesito el poder del Juubi, porque el poder que obtendría de los nueve sera mas que suficiente para ser el ser supremo, después de todo los nueve son la expresión del poder dividido de Juubi, así que en esencia tener el poder de los nueve me daría el poder del Juubi sin el peligro de ser poseído por Kaguya - en definitiva este hombre estaba loco, pero eso lo hacia mas peligroso, no podía permitir que alguien así tuviese éxito, pero antes de acabar con el necesitaba mas información.

\- Aun así, dudo que puedas soportar a los nueve en tu interior, no podrías contenerlos y con el tiempo ellos tomarían el control y una vez lo tomen serán libres para matarte - necesitaba información, pero también debía jugar con sus creencias, con algo de suerte infringiria miedo en su corazón y le daría mas tiempo para contrarrestar sus acciones a futuro.

\- Ja ja ja, eres gracioso Naruto-san, crees que me interesa albergar a las nueve bestias dentro de mi, pero te equivocas, mi intención es someterlas a mi voluntad y una vez lo haga, drenare hasta la ultima gota de chakra de sus cuerpos y lo haré mío, no me interesa convivir con seres tan peligrosos, quiero su poder sin el riesgo que conlleva tenerlo encerrado en mi interior, así que simplemente los matare y les quitare su poder - no podía creer lo que Jin estaba diciendo, era una total locura, matar a los biju y quitarles su poder, desde cualquier punto de vista era imposible especialmente para una sola persona.

\- Ademas, no necesito algo como el Gedo Maso para someter a los biju, Hashirama Senju los doblego sin necesidad de tal cosa, igualmente lo hizo Madara Uchija, así que es posible si se tienen los medios - la sonrisa demencial que tenia no era buen augurio, tal vez no tuviese ni el Mokuton de Hashirama, ni el Sharingan de Madara, pero el tenia alguna forma de controlarlos o al menos eso creía el, pero aun así solo no podría lograr eso, a Hashirama le costo buena parte de su vida lograr atraparlos a todos y este hombre trato de tomar a dos estando juntos, entonces lo entendió.

\- Los hombres que peleaban con esos dos... - no podía creer que este hombre fuera a esos extremos, no podía creer que hubiese alguien con tan poco aprecio por sus compañeros como para sacrificarlos asi.

\- Muy bien Naruto-san, así es, esos hombres no son mas que carne de cañón, su único propósito es servir como distracción para que yo pueda lograr acercarme a esas bestias sin necesidad de esforzarme, pero debo admitir que no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes como para pelear por tanto tiempo sin descanso - este hombre era peligroso y dejarlo vivir era una mala idea, el lo sabia, pero le sorprendía que hubiese alguien dispuesto a seguirlo en una misión suicida.

\- Te debes preguntar, ¿como es que ellos me siguen no es así? - estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró, prefirió dejarlo hablar, - son hombres si nada que perder en realidad, ¿no creerás que todos vivieron felices luego de la guerra o si?, hubieron quienes lo perdieron todo, familias, hogares, todo, alguien así es fácil de manipular si se le da un propósito cuando siente que ya no tiene uno, aun si ese propósito es solo morir - era increíble, pero tenia razón en algo, un hombre sin propósito seguiría a quien fuera si le daba uno nuevo, aunque ese propósito fuese solo ser la carnada en las ambiciones de su señor, ya lo había visto antes en casos como el de Haku.

\- No puedo dejarte ir y lo sabes, si lo que dices es cierto, rápidamente encontraras nuevas almas que manipular y volveras a intentar doblegar a los bijus, ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - debía detenerlo aquí y ahora, no había otra opción, debía matarlo por el bien del mundo, por lo que se preparo para pelear contra ese hombre.

\- No le estaba pidiendo permiso Naruto-san, pero si así es como lo quiere entonces lo matare primero y tomare al Kyubi no Yoko dentro de usted, considérese honrado, su muerte servirá a un propósito divino - el hombre tambien se preparaba para pelear, sin embargo antes de que se moviera sintió algo sobre sus piernas que lo envolvía y le impedía moverse.

Miro hacia abajo solo para notar un extraño chakra anaranjado que rodeaba sus piernas y que en ese momento empezaba a sentir que le quemaba la zona afectada lo cual le estaba causando un fuerte dolor que expreso en un rostro contorsionado por el mismo.

\- **Que impertinencia de tu parte humano, creerte digno de nuestros dones** \- esa voz sorprendió a ambos hombres ahí, a uno pues no esperaba verlo ahí y al otro por lo atemorizante que le pareció esa voz acompañada de esos ojos rojos como la sangre mirarlo con diversión.

\- Que haces aquí, te dije que te quedaras con tus hermanos, yo me encargo de esto - fue el comentario de Naruto que sorprendido no noto que tras el ahora se acercaban los otros dos biju y que Jin al notarlos solo quedo aterrado, pues podia sentir el instinto asesino que le dirigían a el y solo a el.

\- **Yo no tengo porque obedecerte, así que vine a ver que te tardaba tanto, ademas me estaba aburriendo** \- ahí estaba, el orgullo típico de ese zorro apestoso, ¿por qué no podía seguir una orden tan simple que era por su seguridad?, lo peor era que ahora se daba cuenta de que fiel a la naturaleza de un zorro, se las ingenio de alguna manera de convencer a sus hermanos para que lo siguieran en esta locura.

\- **Así que este humano quiere nuestro poder para ser como Kaguya, bueno no se ustedes hermanos, pero yo no tengo intensión de cederle el mio** \- dijo Kokuo con molestia en su voz ante la impertinencia de ese hombre al creer que ellos eran bestias hechas para obedecer, a sus ojos lo mejor era matarlo rapido para eliminar esa molestia.

\- **Coincido contigo, de hecho creo que deberíamos enseñarle a respetar a sus superiores y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente** \- Isobu quería matarlo era obvio, pero no antes de divertirse con el un poco y ya tenia un par de ideas para lograrlo.

\- **Hermanos, creo que este hombre merece un premio por su valor** \- las palabras de Kurama le causo impresión a sus hermanos y a Naruto, ¿que acaso se había vuelto loco?, pero antes de replicar Kurama demostró porque en su momento fue llamado demonio, - **ya que tanto quiere nuestro chakra, porque no se lo damos, todo el que quiera** \- la sonrisa malévola que acompaño esa declaración le puso los pelos de punta a Naruto y en el caso de Jin podía verse el miedo que aquella frase parecía darle.

Sus hermanos por otra parte parecían haber entendido a que se refería y rápidamente se acercaron a Jin y Kurama y al siguiente momento el chakra de estos se unió con el de Kurama que mantenía a Jin sujeto en el suelo. Rápidamente lo elevaron hasta quedar a la mitad de la altura de los bijus y fue envuelto por ese poder que empezó a entrar en su cuerpo de inmediato.

Por un momento Jin se sintió bien, tanto poder ahora en su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, sanando sus heridas de el ataque de Naruto a el y sus camaradas, eso era lo que quería justamente y por un momento se vio mas cerca de lograr su objetivo, sin embargo pronto descubrió porque esos tres estaban tan dispuestos a cederle su chakra.

Pronto el chakra en su cuerpo empezó a quemarlo, podía sentir como su interior era destruido para un segundo después sentir como se regeneraba y nuevamente desgarrarse, sentía mucho dolor, al cual también se unió ver como su piel se desprendía dejando ver sus músculos desnudos y su sangre evaporarse para al igual que con su interior regenerarse una y otra vez prolongando su agonía.

\- ¡Es suficiente, no puedo mas, por favor paren, es demasiado! - Jin empezó a gritar desesperado, no estaba preparado para soportar tanto poder, no era así como debía sentirse una vez obtuviera ese poder, era demasiado doloroso.

\- **¿Qué ocurre humano, creí que querías nuestro poder?... ya se, tal vez es muy poco, no es problema podemos darte mas** \- la sonrisa de Kurama se ensancho al ver a ese hombre retorcerse en cuanto aumentaron la intensidad del chakra que le daban y pronto vio con deleite como la velocidad a la que su cuerpo se destruía aumentaba demasiado en comparación con la velocidad a la que se recuperaba, haciendo que muchas de sus heridas se mantuvieran abiertas por mas tiempo, - **creo que aun no es suficiente, alegrate humano seremos generosos contigo** \- fue el ultimo comentario del zorro antes de aumentar el nivel de poder que le daban a Jin.

Pronto su cuerpo empezó a tener pequeñas erupciones de sangre en diversas partes y los gritos de Jin solo aumentaban de intensidad ante el dolor que ahora lo embargaba y entonces su cuerpo pareció expulsar el chakra de los bijus mientras en el proceso su cuerpo se calcinaba, era demasiado para su cuerpo, lo ultimo que se vio de el es como gritaba de agonía mientras su cuerpo se tornaba negro por las quemaduras que tan poderoso chakra le estaba causando y finalmente luego de lo que pareció horas de agonía, el hombre cayo muerto y libre del chakra de los bijus totalmente quemado.

Naruto por su parte había decidido no ver tan brutal acto y ahora intentaba no vomitar ante las imágenes que se formaban en su mente luego de escuchar los gritos de Jin, cuando finalmente se detuvo giro su rostro en su dirección y se sorprendió cuando frente a el solo quedaba un cuerpo completamente quemado, era un claro recordatorio para el de que si bien los bijus eran criaturas pacificas y que buscaban convivir, molestarlos era una idea suicida debido a lo implacables que podían ser e igualmente se alegro de haber desarrollado una amistad con Kurama, pues no le gustaría estar en la misma situación del cuerpo frente a ellos.

\- O-oigan chicos, creo que se pasaron un poco con el 'ttebayo - fue el comentario de Naruto antes de ver con asombro como una pequeña ráfaga de viento se llevaba lo que ahora eran solo cenizas del cuerpo de Jin, causándole escalofríos ante la idea de ser el el que estaba ahí hace solo un momento.

\- **Ese insecto se lo merecía, nadie nos ve como herramientas sin pagar las consecuencias** \- Isobu estaba satisfecho de lo que habían logrado, aunque ciertamente tenia razón en sentirse ofendido al ser visto de nuevo como una herramienta, aún así Naruto seguía creyendo que habían exagerado.

\- **Lo que importa ahora es que ya no debemos preocuparnos por el ni su grupito, así que volvamos a la cueva, aun hay cosas de las que hablar** \- fue el comentario final de Kokuo antes de empezar a moverse con dirección a la cueva, algo que sorprendió a Naruto pues no sabia que mas podrían querer hablar con el ahora que ya no estaban bajo amenaza.

\- Ne Kurama, ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí sin que me diera cuenta? - era una duda que lo carcomía por dentro, ademas llegaron muy rápido y por muy sigilosos que hubiesen sido, de haberlo seguido desde el principio, figuras tan imponentes no pasarían desapercibidas para el.

\- **No nos subestimes Naruto, podemos movernos muy rápido si lo deseamos, ademas estabas demasiado centrado en tu oponente tratando de sacarle información que no te percataste de nuestra llegada, aunque supongo que fue algo beneficioso pues habías distraído a ese sujeto de cualquiera que no fueras tu** \- tal parece que si había dejado huecos en su defensa, aunque se alegraba que al menos quienes estaba a sus espaldas en este caso fueran amigos, pero no podía cometer ese error a futuro o tal vez la próxima no saldría vivo.

\- Por cierto, ¿de que quieren hablar con nosotros?, es decir solo vinimos a ayudarlos, ¿que mas pueden querer conmigo? - fue la duda que expreso Naruto en el ultimo momento antes de junto a Kurama dirigirse en la misma dirección de Isobu y Kokuo.

\- **Estuvimos hablando mientras te esperábamos antes de aburrirme, si quieres saber de que entonces solo acompáñanos de nuevo a ese lugar** \- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kurama antes de acelerar el paso dejando aun mas intrigado al rubio, ¿que era lo que querían esos tres con el?

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero y disfruten leyéndolo.

Por cierto el grupo del que hablo en este capitulo no tengo intensión de usarlo a futuro, era solo una forma de dar forma a lo que ocurrirá mas adelante y que es el tema de esta historia.

Agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el primer capitulo y espera que los reviews aumenten de ahora en adelante pues es un incentivo para continuar escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Hinata Uzumaki

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 3: Hinata Uzumaki**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la salida de Naruto en su misión autoimpuesta, había sido un largo periodo de tiempo, al menos para su esposa Hinata Uzumaki y no era de extrañar o al menos no desde su punto de vista cuando la chica desde su matrimonio e incluso antes del mismo cuando apenas iniciaban su relación no se separaban durante tanto tiempo, al punto que ella se acostumbro a su presencia siempre a su lado y ahora que no estaba realmente se sentía extraño para la mujer.

Ahora ahí estaba ella caminando por las calles de la aldea de Konoha tratando de distraerse de sus pensamientos que la devoraban en la angustia y la preocupación, no es que no confiase en Naruto, sabia que no había forma de que le ganaran un montón de fanaticos si es que eso eran los causantes del problema, mas bien era la idea de que así como esos hombres a los que su marido había decidido ir a enfrentar hubiese por ahí afuera mas grupos con las mismas intenciones y la verdad es que ver un nuevo Akatsuki ir tras su esposo le causaba un profundo terror, a perderlo a el, a sus hijos, a su familia y a su aldea, se habían hecho muchos sacrificios por la paz que ahora disfrutaba el mundo shinobi.

Aunque para vergüenza de la bella mujer, había una segunda razón del porque intentaba distraerse con su pequeño paseo y nada tenía que ver con la preocupación con su esposo, ese problema no surgió sino hasta dos días después de su partida y la ha estado acosando desde entonces haciéndose cada vez mas grande para su desgracia, después de todo incluso ahora esa sensación se mezclaba con su preocupación causándole un alboroto en su mente. Lo que sentía era el irremediable calor y la necesidad entre sus piernas consumiéndola mientras exigía atención y en mas de una oportunidad se planteo ocuparse del problema por si misma pero fiel a su forma de ser de antaño, tímida y recatada, le era muy difícil siquiera planteárselo sin tener un ataque de nervios, creyó haber dejado esa faceta de su vida atrás, pero era evidente para ella que había cosas que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, en realidad nunca se olvidan.

Lo peor es que ella sabia que esa nunca fue su naturaleza o al menos no llegaba a ese punto si era realista, pues cuando entro en la adolescencia como toda persona sus hormonas se revolucionaron y como era de esperarse, su cuerpo empezó a demandar ciertas atenciones que en el pasado no hizo. Ademas estaba el hecho de que por ese entonces su corazón ya tenia dueño y conforme empezó a explorar su sexualidad a su mente siempre llegaban escenarios de si misma en la cama con el rubio dueño de su corazón, aunque al final se debatía en acabar con su fantasía y liberarse o detenerse debido a la vergüenza que le embargaba y para su placentera desgracia, su cuerpo siempre lograba que cediera a su deseo.

Creyó que había superado esa etapa luego de los tres años en los que Naruto dejo la aldea y en los cuales solo confirmo el hecho de lo mucho que ya no solo lo amaba si no que también lo deseaba cuando en ese periodo no pasaba mas de un día sin fantasear con el chico regresando a la aldea para reclamarla como suya y hacerla gemir solo para avergonzarse al acabar por haber cedido de nueva cuenta a sus impulsos. Sin embargo cuando regreso y estando mas calmada en ese entonces, no fue mas que solo tenerlo cara a cara para que el deseo volviera a ella y en su primer encuentro desmayarse victima de las imágenes tan subidas de tono que atravesaron su mente al verlo.

Agradecía que por ese entonces se desataran tantos problemas pues no le daban tiempo a prestarle atención a su renovado fuego interno que como en el pasado le demandaba complacer a su cuerpo, realmente no lo entendía en ese entonces, ¿por qué de un momento a otro algo que parecía totalmente superado como una fase mas de su desarrollo ahora volvía con mas violencia?, sin embargo todo lo que ocurrió en esa época de su vida le permitió no darle el tiempo a su libido de tomar el control sobre su instinto de supervivencia.

Por un tiempo siempre se planteo decirle las cosas al rubio aunque siempre se acobardaba o acababa desmayada ante el, no importaba realmente pues su inseguridad siempre la calmaba diciéndole que de todas formas era imposible que el se fijara en una chica tímida como ella, sin embargo durante el ataque de Pain y viendo a quien era el dueño de su corazón desde su mas tierna infancia estar en riesgo de morir retiro su miedo e inseguridad en pro de salvaguardar la vida de el rubio, ese valor le llevo incluso a decirle sus sentimientos aunque quizás no en el mejor de los momentos y no bajo el mejor de los ánimos pues pensándolo con detenimiento ahora, la chica lo dijo ese día bajo la idea de que habría de morir y por ende no quino irse sin al menos decirle lo que sentía por el.

Era curioso pues luego de revivir y que todo volviese a la normalidad mas o menos, se sintió aun mas nerviosa pues no sabia realmente que pasaría ahora, estaba viva y el rubio sabia lo que sentía por el, estaba asustada y de hecho se escondió de el un rato, al menos hasta que noto algo que le alivió y entristeció a partes iguales. Naruto no recordaba su confesión, de hecho no recordaba nada mas allá de que Hinata se puso en la linea de fuego para intentar salvarlo y luego enfureció al verla morir, también escucho un tiempo después de la confesión de Sakura sobre amar a Naruto, pero se alegro al saber que el rubio la había rechazado, era egoísta de su parte pero no podía evitarlo, se dijo que todo aquello era una oportunidad que le daba la vida para volverse a confesar, esta vez como debía de hacerse, aunque no tuvo el valor en ese momento y luego llegó el evento en el que acabaría perdiendo a su primo Neji.

La guerra fue un duro golpe para muchos y en particular para ella, saber hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar para matar a Naruto y hacerse con su biju la agobio, peor aun le hizo sentir un miedo que no sintió ni siquiera contra el anterior líder de Akatsuki, en aquella ocasión al menos era solo uno, ahora se enfrentaban a un ejercito, tenia miedo de que esta vez fuese inevitable la muerte del joven y de hecho así fue, luego de una gran pelea, que el muchacho se hiciera amigo de su biju, que juntos peleasen contra el principal enemigo e incluso compartiera su poder con ellos, fue inevitable que el rubio falleciera o al menos por un momento, de no ser por la intervención oportuna del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, quien fuera el padre de Naruto quizás el rubio se habría quedado muerto ese día.

Todo lo que ocurrió después, bueno, era una historia que no quería recordar, le causaba mucho dolor, aunque si tenia algo en claro que recordaba de esa época, fue entonces que finalmente se quito el miedo y se determino a estar al lado del rubio, no huiría mas y el primer paso era estar a su lado en esa guerra, aunque fue inevitable que con la aparición de Madara en el campo de batalla y el Tsukuyomi Infinito las cosas una vez mas se trastocaran, sin embargo algo bueno salio de su estancia en el Genjutsu definitivo, se le permitió ver justo aquello que mas anhelaba, poder estar con el rubio, ser su esposa y juntos formar una familia, era curioso que lo que vio en ese día, si bien no era real, acabo siendo una premonición de lo que seria su vida posteriormente donde su sueño se hizo su realidad.

Como fuera, luego de la guerra y con sus sentimientos mas claros y su voluntad mas fuerte luego de que todos se recuperaran trato, de verdad trato de acercarse al rubio y decirle lo que sentía, pero innegablemente una parte de su antiguo ser, esa chica tímida e insegura permaneció en ella y si bien ahora era capaz de hablar con el rubio, de estar en su presencia sin morirse de vergüenza o desmayarse, aun era incapaz de decir abiertamente sus sentimientos al rubio y por un tiempo se maldijo por ello, pero entonces llegaría lo que lo cambiaría todo y le daría el inicio a su vida feliz al lado de su ahora esposo.

Toneri Otustsuki, el desgraciado que trato primero de llevarse a su hermana y luego a ella misma, era increíble su obsesión con ella al punto de controlarla como una marioneta cuando noto que no lo amaba, aun así su aparición finalmente le dio aquello que quería, pues para cuando todo acabo, Naruto había confesado amarla, algo que la sorprendió y la hizo mas que feliz, muchas cosas pasaron en la luna en esa ocasión, incluyendo la mayor muestra de inclemencia de la bella oji perla, cuando una vez derrotado el Otsutsuki ella le arranco los ojos sin ninguna piedad y con el aun consciente, eran de su hermana y los debía recuperar, aun así se reprocho haberse dejado llevar por la rabia y realizar las cosas como lo hizo.

Ese también fue el inicio de la relación de máxima confidencia que se iría forjando con el tiempo entre Hinata y Naruto, cuando el chico le contó quien estaba en la luna o mas bien que era realmente la luna, lo que paso ahí fue el primero de muchos secretos, así como el primero de muchos besos, como fuese luego de eso la relación de ambos chicos inicio y con el tiempo el le fue revelando muchos de sus secretos, secretos de una vida en la que el solo se dedico a que el mundo reconociera su existencia y la innumerable cantidad de líos en los que se metió en el proceso.

No se quejaba, todo por lo que pasaron tanto el como ella, los había llevado a este momento, ahora finalmente eran felices, estaban juntos y eran una familia, una muy extraña pues su vida se había transformado desde que acepto casarse con el aun a sabiendas de lo que llevaba a sus espaldas el rubio incluso desde muy joven, sin embargo no cambiaría nada de eso pues seria reducir la luz y la alegría a su vida actual.

Ahora ella podía ver los frutos de una vida de esfuerzos y sacrificio de su esposo en la grandeza de su aldea, jamas creyó ver tal paz en la misma, creció educada para la guerra y para desconfiar de todo y de todos los que fueran ajenos a su hogar y ahora incluso sentía que su vida había sido un sueño en el que incluso los biju habían sido solo una pesadilla o al menos los monstruos que le habían hecho creer que eran. Eso le causaba gracia pues con el tiempo, Kurama el biju de su esposo incluso se hizo popular entre los niños cuando empezaron a contar las historias del mas poderoso biju como si fueran las anécdotas de un héroe o los cuentos de fantasía para niños y eso conllevo a algo por lo que Naruto tuvo muchos problemas en su momento, después de todo en cuanto salio a la venta los peluches de Kurama su hija quería uno y lo que tuvo que pasar su marido para conseguirlo aun ahora le hacia reír y al mismo tiempo darse cuenta de que Naruto pese a estar ocupado como Hokage, seguía teniendo muy presente a su familia cuando luego de ese día en el que no logro conseguir el juguete para su hija y acabo dándole por error el de Shukaku, unos días después apareció en casa con uno de los peluches de Kurama solo para su hija quien no pudo evitar saltar de la felicidad.

Le causo gran impresión que en parte se debió a el mismísimo Kurama que Naruto lograse encontrar el juguete, aunque el propio rubio no quiso ahondar en detalles, pero el solo gesto del biju le hizo reafirmar una vez mas que la mascara bajo la que se habían refugiado los nueve bijus todo este tiempo no era mas que la prueba inequívoca de que solo trataban de evitar que sus carceleros vieran su sufrimiento, después de todo quien imaginaria que Kurama ese zorro que anteriormente fuese llamado demonio tuviese tal concepto de la familia, aunque se veía opacado un poco cuando el insistía en que la razón de su ayuda era que no permitiría que el cachorro de su jinchuriki prefiriera al mapache que tenia por hermano sobre el.

Todo eso era su vida familiar, ahora ella cargaba los mismos secretos que su esposo, haciendo mas fuerte su relación al no ocultarse nada, sin embargo uno de esos secretos si que la sorprendió y aun ahora cada vez que lo recordaba solo podía sonrojarse, fue el segundo de sus secretos revelados a ella, uno que según el propio Naruto era culpa de Kurama y su naturaleza la que lo hacia comportarse así. Dicho secreto la impacto cuando lo revelo, la intimido cuando lo vio en carne propia y actualmente la martirizaba pues le había convertido en una adicta a esa sensación cuando estaba en ese estado y era la principal razón de su actual caminata por su aldea y sus divagaciones sobre su pasado al lado de Naruto en un vano intento de olvidar lo que su cuerpo le demandaba luego de un mes entero en el que el rubio había estado lejos y es que por mas que tratara aun si hiciera meditación o se dejara hundir en sus recuerdos era inevitable que al final regresara a ese pensamiento.

Resultaba abrumador para ella saber que debido a la naturaleza de Kurama al ser la representación de un zorro, había causado un efecto particular en Naruto una vez este ultimo fue consciente del sexo opuesto como tal, en otras palabras, Naruto desde el momento en que se empezó a interesar en las mujeres cerca de los 12 años y sus hormonas empezando a despertar, el chakra de Kurama que había corrido por su cuerpo todo ese tiempo empezó a afectarlo haciendo que su deseo se hiciera mas grande, que la necesidad de estar con una mujer fuera cada vez mas grande y que al parecer su miembro también se hiciera mas grande con el único propósito de hacer caer a una mujer a sus pies, algo instintivo según sabia pues era la combinación de su instinto como hombre, su instinto de zorro y su instinto como el jinchuriki del biju mas fuerte lo que le hacia querer doblegar y dominar a su pareja.

Cuando se hicieron novios, al principio todo era normal, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta empezar a notar un extraño comportamiento cuando estaban a solas, fuese en la casa de Hinata o en la de Naruto, como si tratara de contener algo para evitar hacerle daño a la chica, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encaro y le revelo ese secreto tan particular y que realmente acabo por sonrojarla, al parecer ella no era la única que en esos momentos sus pensamientos se dirigieran en ese sentido, esa quizás fue la acción mas osada que realizo durante esa etapa tan temprana de su relación, pues dos días después en un viaje que hicieron juntos ella le propuso hacerlo, aunque no sin dificultad debido a la vergüenza que sentía claro, pero aun así logro decirle lo que quería.

Decir que Naruto estaba impactado era decir poco, una vez que ella termino de hablar y lo vio, oto que el chico estaba como ido, como si le fuese imposible de creer que esa dulce y tierna chica que era Hinata Hyuga le estuviese proponiendo algo tan sucio, pero antes de que ella se retractase creyendo que el se negaba con su silencio sintió en sus labios los del rubio besándola con amor y anhelo, antes de darse cuenta la estaba desnudando, recorriendo con besos cada zona de piel que despojaba de sus prendas haciéndole suspirar de placer, "supongo que ver tantas revistas sucias le sirvió de algo", fue el pensamiento de la chica en esa su primera experiencia al lado del chico, pues recordaba que para ese entonces algunas de las cosas que le había contado es que al no tener quien le enseñara de eso, el rubio había recurrido a revistar porno para ver en que consistía el sexo, tal vez a una edad prematura, pero como le había dicho, no tenia nadie con quien contar para decirle sobre eso, sin embargo cuando se detuvo de sus caricias fue cuando se llevo una mas que agradable sorpresa, claro no fue consiente de lo mucho que le gusto la visión pues estaba aturdida y asustada, pero el como su coñito virgen se encharcaba en expectación a lo que vendría, era mas que prueba suficiente para saberlo.

Ahí, frente a ella completamente desnuda esa noche, Naruto se quito su ropa poco a poco hasta retirar su ropa interior y fue cuando lo vio, el enorme falo que pronto reclamaría su virtud completamente erecto, era grande, grueso, podía apreciar las venas a lo largo de su longitud, estaba temblando de anticipación, como si solo esperara el momento en que pudiese hundirse en ella y de la punta podía observar un liquido derramarse, "no creo que quepa" fue el pensamiento que la embargo en cuanto termino de recorrer la longitud de su herramienta y al igual que antes, la chica no pudo decir nada pues una vez mas su novio la estaba besando, pero en esta ocasión al estar ambos desnudos el roce de piel contra piel se les antojaba demasiado placentero por o que de momento la chica decidió olvidarse de todo y solo sentir el cuerpo de su rubio pegado al suyo, sin embargo luego de algunos minutos de besos y caricias, la chica volvió a la realidad cuando un gemido ahogado salio de su boca y murió en la de Naruto al sentir como la punta de la polla de Nartuo besaba la entrada de su coño, ansioso de recibir autorización para explorar su interior.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto Hinata? - fue lo único que dijo el chico quien podía notar estaba usando hasta el ultimo gramo de autocontrol para evitar tomarla sin piedad y sin su permiso, si ella le dijese en ese momento que no estaba lista sabía que el aunque se decepcionaría y se frustraría pues era obvio que su cuerpo pedía alivio pero aun así la complacería y retrocedería para no agobiarla y ese pensamiento fue el que reafirmo su convicción, ese hombre era el que ella quería, a quien amo toda su vida y seguiría amando hasta el ultimo día de su existencia, no tenía porque temer o avergonzarse, ese hombre la amaba y pese a tener aun muchos secretos sabia que cuando estuviese listo el se los revelaría, pero mas importante aun, Naruto jamas la lastimaría y con eso claro finalmente dirigió su vista hacia el chico que aun aguardaba su respuesta para con un beso y una sonrisa abrir por completo sus piernas invitándolo a entrar en ella.

\- Ven Naruto-kun, estoy lista para ti, solo se gentil por favor - fue lo ultimo que diría en esa noche o al menos lo ultimo coherente, como invitación final llevo su mano derecha hacia su coñito y lo noto húmedo como hace mucho no lo estaba y con sus dedos indice y medio extendió sus labios vaginales para darle total y libre acceso a ella.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Naruto lentamente entro en ella hasta alcanzar su barrera, era curioso pues con la vida que llevaban como ninjas y mas ella como kunoichi, habría sido de esperar que su himen se hubiese roto hace mucho tiempo, algún golpe o herida cerca de la zona que terminase con el rompimiento de dicha barrera natural, sin embargo en ese momento agradeció el que su padre le sobre protegiera tanto y le evitara sobre esfuerzos o misiones que le rebasaran, pues gracias a eso ahora podía ofrecerle ese regalo a su novio, darle la oportunidad de ser el quien rompiese esa barrera y convertirla finalmente en una mujer, su mujer.

Decir que no dolió seria mentira, pero estaba feliz, ahora era una con el y eso era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento y aunque al principio fue tierno, dulce y gentil debido a que era su primera vez, rápidamente descubrió hasta donde llegaba la magnitud de la influencia del zorro en su libido y por mas que quisiera negarlo, disfruto todas y cada una de las cosas que hicieron durante esas 4 horas antes de que la chica finalmente se desmayara presa del cansancio y todos los orgasmos a los que llego esa noche, si no lo conociese bien habría jurado que Naruto era un follador consumado y empedernido.

No, era mejor no seguir esa linea de pensamientos y recuerdos, en especial cuando estaba a la mitad de la calle donde todos podían verla, ya había pasado antes y el resultado nunca fue bonito o al menos no en el sentido de que se desconocía a si misma en esas ocasiones, después de todo gracias a esa primera vez y las muchas que le siguieron después, Hinata finalmente había descubierto para su horrorosa sorpresa el porque de que en su adolescencia tendía a tener tantos pensamientos nada santos acompañados de acciones de las cuales se avergonzaba pues no era una conducta normal en ella, si, resultaba que ella tenia una especie de ninfómana adentro y en cuanto ese chip se activaba y valla que Naruto sabia como activarlo, ella desconocía cualquier cosa que no fuera saciar esa necesidad suya, claro esta que su marido había tomado medidas para hacer que solo el fuera el receptor de esa necesidad aunque tampoco es que ella tuviese intensiones de buscar fuera de casa y en brazos de otro hombre lo que era mas que satisfactoriamente atendido dentro de ella por el hombre que amaba.

Como fuera, para Hinata era peligroso excitarse sobre manera en la calle pues en las pocas ocasiones en que ocurrió y todas debido a os juegos de su esposo, el resultado siempre era el mismo, ella se desesperaba y corría por toda la aldea de ser necesario hasta encontrar al rubio y llevarlo a donde fuera que pudiesen tener la suficiente privacidad para que la complaciera, lo cual se volvió peligroso cuando se hizo Hokage, pues desde entonces cada vez que paso, la ojiperla acabo debajo del escritorio de su esposo practicandole sexo oral en ocasiones incluso mientra el atendía asuntos de estado o en reuniones con los lideres de los equipos gennin, como dije, era peligroso para ella dejar que el calor de su cuerpo la invadiera o las cosas salían mal y solo una vez cuando su esposo no estuvo en casa por al menos dos días y ella entro en ese estado había conocido lo que era enloquecer de necesidad, durante ese tiempo no hubo momento del día en que no se masturbara tratando de aplacar su deseo, agradecía que en ese entonces sus hijos aun no nacían o los habría traumado de por vida con sus alaridos y para cuando Naruto volvió a casa de su misión se topo con la visión de una mujer desesperadamente ansiosa de sexo, ni siquiera lo saludo ese día, en cuanto cruzo esa puerta tardo cerca de un día entero e ininterrumpido lograr aplacar a la bestia lujuriosa en la que se había convertido su mujer e irónicamente en el proceso despertó a la propia bestia que resultaba el rubio.

Quizás era la máxima prueba de las ironías de la vida que justo unos días después de esa ocasión ella empezase a sentirse mal y luego de visitar a Tsunade descubriesen que la chica estaba en embarazo lo cual alegro a los tres presentes en la sala, Naruto nunca tuvo familia mientras crecía pero muchos habían visto incluida ella en sus ojos el anhelo de algún día formar la suya propia.

Ahora estaba de vuelta ahí, en la calle finalmente libre de sus pensamientos al centrarse en su familia, era extraña por decir lo menos, un hijo rebelde y revoltoso, copia fiel de su propio padre a esa edad, una hija tierna y dulce ademas de tímida, una calca de si misma y un esposo con muchos secretos, no para ella pero si para la aldea, aunque como culparlo de no querer compartir su vida con ellos si cuando lo intento nada bueno salio de ello.

\- Ara, Hinata Uzumaki, que placer verte por aquí - el llamado la tomo por sorpresa mas sin embargo reconoció la dulce voz y al girarse para saludar se encontró con una rubia que llevaba un peinado de dos coletas bajas a su espalda, de ojos marron claro e intenso cuyo distintivo mas llamativo era la prominente delantera que se cargaba, si, frente a ella se encontraba la princesa de los Senju, la otrora Hokage Tsunade.

Quiso no distraerse pero le fue imposible pues aunque no quisiera su vista se dirigió por breves momentos a los impresionantemente grandes pechos de la mujer, no era lesbiana pero admitía que esos pechos eran realmente grandes y por algunos abrazos que la mujer le dio en el pasado sabia que eran extremadamente suaves a la vez que firmes haciéndola preguntarse para su vergüenza que se sentiría meterse uno de esos pechos a la boca, no era una mujer celosa pero en mas de una ocasión se encontró a si misma desando unos pechos así de grandes pese a que modestia a parte la chica sabia tenia los pechos mas grandes de su generación y por palabras de su Naruto se sentían demasiado bien al tacto, aun así en muchas ocasiones se pregunto que diría Naruto si los tuviera del tamaño de la mujer frente a el.

\- Tsunade-sama, es un gusto verla también - fue el saludo cordial aunque un tanto vergonzoso que la actual matriarca Uzumaki le dio a la rubia pues estaba sonrojada debido a sus recuerdos de hace unos minutos, el calor que crecía en su matriz ansiosa de atención y el innegable hecho de que desde que apareció la rubia frente a ella no había logrado dejar de dirigir pequeñas miradas a los pechos de la rubia, que no tuviera el mas mínimo reparo en exhibirlos con su ropa tan escotada no hacia mas fácil la tarea para Hinata.

\- Oh vamos Hinata deja el sama de lado, sabes que ya no soy la Hokage y me hace sentir incomoda, ademas somos amigas o mas que eso, ¿no es así? - la chica siempre solía dirigirse a ella con el sama cuando se encontraban debido a la costumbre luego de verla en el puesto de Hokage un buen tiempo y luego de eso alegando respeto dada su posición como la líder del clan Senju algo a lo que ella desmintió al decirle que no era la líder, sin embargo con el tiempo logro que dejara los honoríficos, aunque en ocasiones le era inevitable a la chica caer en ese viejo habito suyo.

\- L-lo siento Tsunade, en ocasiones me cesta dejar de lado las viejas formas en las que me criaron - se disculpo e hizo una ligera reverencia a la mujer frente a ella a modo de disculpa, acción de la que rápidamente se arrepintió pues eso dejo su rostro muy cerca de esos pechos que la habían estado tentando todo ese tiempo, lo pero es que al reponerse y ver a la mujer ella tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, prueba inequívoca de que se había percatado de la situación.

\- Ne Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría tocarlos? - y ahí estaba, la clásica actitud bromista que había adoptado Tsunade con Hinata hace ya un tiempo y que solía usar cuando la atrapaba en algo que a ojos de la ojiperla estaba mal o era vergonzoso, en esta ocasión noto como miraba sus pechos con descaro ademas de su lindo sonrojo, por lo que decidió molestarla un poco por lo que luego de decir eso tomo sus propios pechos y los estrujo ligeramente mientras se los ofrecía a la chica frente a ella con mirada picara haciendo a Hinata enrojecer aun as, le pareció divertido hasta que noto esa mirada particular en los ojos de la chica, una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, ademas de que podía notar como la chica tragaba como si su boca se hubiese resecado por lo que dejo los juegos de lado para ponerse un tanto mas seria.

\- ¿Ya fue un mes desde que se fue no es así?, dime Hinata ¿cómo lo llevas? - la mujer vio que ella intentaba fingir demencia sobre lo que le hablaba pero la mirada seria de la rubia le hizo entender que no tratara de fingir que no sabia a que se refería exactamente haciéndole tragar duro debido a lo incomoda que se estaba empezando a sentir.

\- N-no es precisamente fácil, pero aun creo que puedo aguantar un poco mas, mientras no deje que mi cuerpo... ya sabe - no era sencillo hablar de eso para Hinata, pero confiaba mucho en la rubia y por ello era la única que sabía de su condición, algo en lo que la había apoyado mucho y le dijo que la comprendía ademas que la ayudaría a afrontar y aprender a controlar ese estado en el que Naruto era a ojos de la rubia 100% el culpable, lo gracioso es que recordó cuando la rubia Senju le dijo eso, un "_¿por qué siempre es mi culpa?_" con tono de reproche y quejándose como un niño de parte del rubio fue lo que le siguió haciéndola reír en esa ocasión antes de recibir las indicaciones de su medica particular.

La Senju por su parte solo suspiro, Hinata podía ser igual de terca que Naruto si se lo proponía y en estas cuestiones tendía a tratar de resolverlo sola por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba, maldecía a Naruto pues aun ahora pensaba que era su culpa y solo suya, pero en ese momento eso no era lo importante por lo que con un suspiro final se acerco a la ojiperla antes de acercar su rostro al de la joven y susurrar algo a su oído, algo que ciertamente hizo sonrojar a la joven matriarca de los Uzumaki.

Sin embargo y pese a su vergüenza ella asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por la medico rubia solo para recibir una sonrisa cálida de Tsunade antes de cada una seguir con su camino, aunque esta vez la joven decidió regresar a su casa en lugar de seguir su paseo por la aldea, era lo mejor si no quería que las cosas se descontrolaran con ella, mas ahora que sabia que era lo que le esperaba al regresar a casa.

Por una vez decidió dejar de ser esa mujer recatada que todos conocían o al menos en su mente dejo de serlo para lanzar una maldición aunque fuese solo de pensamiento, "maldito seas Naruto-kun, tu y tus secretos me han arrastrado a ser así", no es que se quejara realmente pues había disfrutado de cada uno de esos secretos que ahora compartía con su esposo, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no se molestara del resultado pues ahora su mente era un arma de doble filo si dejaba que sus pensamientos se dirigieran en una sola dirección, una que en este momento la tenia al borde de su resistencia.

Regreso a casa todo lo rápido que podía mientras su excitación seguía creciendo y su coñito ahora rezumaba jugos en expectación de lo que vendría, los sentía bajar por sus muslos y eso la avergonzaba, daba gracias que usase ese día una falda pues de lo contrario hace ya mucho que los muchos aldeanos que se encontró en su camino de vuelta a su hogar se habrían percatado de la extraña humedad en esa zona y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que la empezaran a tachar de pervertida, aunque lo fuera.

Entro rápidamente y agradeció que al menos ese día los niños no estuviesen en casa, no quería ni tenia la suficiente capacidad para prestarles atención sin desesperarse en este momento y ciertamente no quería gritarles, por lo cual rápidamente fue a su habitación, entre mas rápido procediera mas rápido podría aplacar aunque fuese un poco el calor que ahora ya la devoraba.

Al entrar en su habitación pudo ver lo único en este momento que la saciaría y estaba mas que lista para caer en ese juego, lo necesitaba, antes de que de verdad enloqueciera, por lo cual con un adorable sonrojo y unos ojos nublados de deseo cerro la puerta con seguro y se fue desprendiendo de su ropa conforme avanzaba hasta su cama, - gracias por hacer esto por mi... Tsunade - fue el pequeño arrullo de gratitud de la Uzumaki.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, para eso estamos las amigas o en este caso... las amantes - dijo la tetona Senju quien se encontraba sentada desnuda sobre la cama esperando y deleitándose viendo a Hinata desnudarse frente a ella sin ningún reparo, para provocarla aun mas abrió sus piernas mostrandole el que ella también estaba ansiosa de que eso ocurriera y fue mas que suficiente para que la ojiperla se abalanzara contra ella para abrazarla, besarla y desahogarse con ella.

"Esto esta bien, así puedo resistir hasta que Naruto regrese" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Hinata antes de entregarse a su rubia amante, no quería engañarlo con un hombre, aunque dudaba que siquiera hubiera uno que pudiera seguirla el paso ademas de Naruto, así que esto era lo mejor que tenia para calmar sus ansias cuando su marido no estaba. Se olvido de todo y decidió disfrutar por completo del cuerpo de la mujer junto a ella después de todo desde hace ya un rato el roce entre sus pezones y la sensación de carne contra carne hundiéndose en sus pechos las estaba enloqueciendo a ambas, ya pensarían en las implicaciones después, por ahora ambas se necesitaban y no tenían intención de ignorar esa necesidad ni un segundo mas.

* * *

Ya era la mañana de un nuevo día y las dos mujeres se encontraban en la cocina de la residencia de Hinata desayunando enviándose casualmente miraditas cómplices y satisfechas, había sido una maravillosa noche la que pasaron donde se olvidaron de todo lo que no fuera satisfacer a la otra en cuanta posición se les ocurrió, no salieron de esa habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia mas que para buscar algo de comer y aun así durante ese lapso de tiempo no abandonaron su desnudez y las lascivas caricias que se dedicaban mientras tomaban todo lo que necesitaran y regresaron a la habitación para hacer de esa cena la mas obscena que se les ocurrió en el momento.

Por suerte Boruto decidió salir de campamento con sus amigos y ante la insistencia de Himawari este termino llevándola pese a la renuencia de su madre de dejarla ir siendo tan joven y bajo la promesa de su hijo mayor de cuidarla y protegerla en todo momento, ahora se alegraba de haber permitido que sus dos hijos se fueran pues le permitió una libertad con su rubia amante que le encanto en cada segundo que estuvo con ella.

Claro esta su fuego interno seguía ahí, quemandola por dentro, pero al menos ya no con la intensidad de ayer y todo gracias a Tsunade, uno de los muchos secretos que Hinata guardaba y uno de los que mas placer le causaba, pero aun así no podía evitar ansiar que su esposo regresara pronto pues de no ser así, la Senju tendría que encargarse muy pronto de nuevo de aplacarla, aunque estaba segura que no le molestaría en lo mas mínimo.

Como alguna vez le dijo tanto Naruto como Tsunade, ella era una pervertida de clóset y a ellos parecía encantarles la idea de sacar a esa versión de ella a la luz para jugar, era curioso pero al parecer Hinata tenia debilidad por los rubios o en este caso por un rubio y una rubia que compartían un gusto por lo lascivo bastante particular y que para beneficio de ella le permitía gozar de sus atenciones.

Estaban en un cómodo silencio que ninguna quería romper mas sin embargo era necesario hacerlo para hablar de que hacer para tomar medidas en caso que Naruto tardara mas tiempo en volver, sin embargo antes de que cualquiera de las dos hablara la puerta de la residencia sonó llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta para encontrar un anbu parado frente a ellas.

\- Disculpe Lady Hinata y... ¿Lady Tsunade? - la presencia de la rubia en casa de la ojiperla lo dejo sorprendido, aunque rápidamente se repuso pues no era secreto para nadie en la aldea la buena relación de lo Senju con la familia del actual Hokage, - Vengo de parte de Shikamaru-dono con una noticia para lady Hinata. Naruto-sama ha regresado a la aldea - fue lo que dijo el anbu alegrando a Hinata aunque no por la razón que creía el ninja frente a ella.

Sin embargo en el caso de Tsunade la alegría no era total y conforme pasaban los segundos se fue borrando de sus finas facciones cuando noto que el anbu permanecía ahí pese al hecho de haber completado su reporte a la esposa del Hokage, esa actitud la conocía muy bien de su época como Hokage y nunca antecedía a algo bueno. - Hay algo mas que debes decir, ¿no es así? - el comentario rápidamente llamo la atención de la peliazul preocupandola al notar el rostro serio de la rubia a su lado, eso no podía ser bueno, era una expresión que solo se muestra cuando se esperan malas noticias, por lo cual con temor giro su rostro de vuelta al shinobi enmascarado a la espera de que dijera algo mas y al notar que no parecía estar seguro de decirlo o no solo se estaba angustiando mas.

\- Vera lady Hinata, según el reporte recibido de los guardias de la entrada, lord Hokage llego con un rostro de mucho cansancio y poco después de alcanzar a los vigías cayo inconsciente en la entrada de la aldea - aquello llamo la atención de ambas mujeres fuertemente, no era normal tal cosa y dudaban que Naruto se hubiese visto en un problema tan grande cuando el era en esencia el mas poderoso ninja de su aldea.

\- P-pero, ¿acaso estaba herido cuando llego o dijo algo? - la preocupación era palpable en el tono de la mujer, para este punto cualquier rastro de excitación o lujuria la había abandonado ante el naciente temor de que su esposo estuviese en peligro pese a estar ya en su hogar, por lo que todo pensamiento ajeno a saber sobre la condición actual del rubio pasaba a segundo plano en su mente.

\- No sabría decirle lady Hinata, la información llego tan pronto como se pudo avisando de lo ocurrido con lord Hokage, solo puedo decirle que en este momento lo están llevando al hospital de la hoja para atenderlo - al parecer actuaron muy rápido y la información de la que contaban era mínima, priorizaron informarle a la esposa del Hokage para que acudiera con su marido mientras recolectaban información así que el anbu no estaba mayormente actualizado sobre la situación, - tal ve sea bueno que lady Tsunade se encuentre aquí con usted, quien mejor que ella para atender la condición de Hokage-sama - eso llamo la atención de la rubia, no esperaba estar en una situación así, menos hoy pero dadas las circunstancias quizás era lo mejor, por lo que luego de ver a Hinata y asentir las dos agradecieron al anbu, el cual una vez terminada su labor desapareció dejando a las dos mujeres solas quienes rápidas y presurosas se dispusieron a dirigirse al hospital para saber que había ocurrido con el rubio.

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero de seguro seria un gran cambio en sus vidas.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y perdón si se quedaron con las ganas de ver que hicieron Hinata y Tsunade, tal vez mas adelante escriba que fue lo que paso en su pequeño encuentro.

Se que el capitulo anterior fue mas bien algo flojo, pero no era mi intención entretenerme en las peleas ni mucho menos, ademas del hecho de que en combates no soy precisamente hábil escribiendo, así que si tienen consejos para posibles y futuros encuentros, estoy abierto a escuchar.

Hasta entonces espero que disfruten este capitulo y quisiera ver que creen ustedes sera lo que paso con Naruto. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	4. El trato y regreso a la aldea

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 4: El trato y regreso a la aldea**

Naruto se había mantenido en silencio en el regreso al pequeño escondite de los hermanos de Kurama, de hecho para su biju esa actitud era muy extraña pues el rubio jamas se callaba y si no movía los labios en la realidad podía incluso fuera de el sentir como los movía en su cabeza, aunque cuando eran en su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba con comentarios mentales sobre lo que le haría a su mujer cuando regresara a casa, lo cargadas que estaban sus bolas o lo mucho que le gustaría enterrar su rostro en un enorme par de tetas, vamos que era un pervertido total y con ello maldijo una vez mas la mala influencia que había generado en el ninja debido a su propia naturaleza como zorro.

Sin embargo ahora estaba demasiado callado, eso si era raro y no parecía que en su mente algún pensamiento estuviera corriendo por mucho que intentaba encontrar algo gracias a su conexión como biju-jinchuriki. Algo le decía que tenia que ver con lo que el, Isobu y Kokuo habían hecho hace algunos minutos, sin embargo no podía discernir si era eso realmente o algo mas lo que lo tenia tan callado, aun así sabia que en cuanto llegaran a ese lugar y se sintieran a salvo, su amigo no tardaría en expresar aquello que no le dejaba siquiera ver en su mente en este momento.

Entraron en silencio pero en esta ocasión los biju que se escondían ahí se sentían mas libres, no es que no pudieran acabar con sus perseguidores fácilmente mucho antes, mas bien era la promesa de no atacarlos para no llamar la atención de un mundo que estaba intentando cambiar. Pero ahora ya sintiéndose libres de esa opresión y no la de ser cazados sino aquella opresión de no poder encargarse de esas miserables cucarachas podían de alguna manera sentirse en paz.

Cuando regresaron al claro donde se encontraron la primera vez fue que finalmente Naruto exploto y como si fuera a sus hijos a quienes regañaba se dirigió a los bijus frente a el, - ¡me pueden explicar que fue lo que se les pasaba por la mente allá atrás a ustedes tres! - los biju solo lo veían con intriga en sus rostros o al menos en el caso de los dos afectados, Kurama por su parte solo pudo suspirar pues ya se esperaba esto luego de meditar el porque del silencio de su jinchuriki y no queriendo hacer parte de la discusión trato de entrar de nuevo en Naruto, algo a lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta el rubio se oponía pues por mas que trataba no podía entrar.

\- ¡Ahh no, ni creas, esto también es contigo Kurama, así que te quedas aquí y me escuchas maldita sea! - se sorprendió de que Naruto lo regañara y por un momento se sintió como cuando era un cachorro y su padre lo regañaba por sus travesuras, aun así no le daría a Naruto el placer de verlo reducido, por lo que con un bufido se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo mas posible y echarse a dormir o al menos aparentar pues pensaba escuchar lo que fuera que dijera el rubio, después de todo si no lo hacía ahora igual lo haría después y era mejor a mal paso darle prisa.

\- ¡Eres un...! - Naruto no continuo ante la frustración de ver el poco interés de su biju en cooperar, aunque por otro lado se lo esperaba, podía ser bastante caprichoso cuando le tocaban el ego, así que por ahora lo dejaría pasar, se giro a sus otros dos compañeros y antes de hablar respiro profundo para poder calmarse por completo luego de su arrebato de ira de hace un instante, - entonces díganme... ¿a que se debió su intervención allá afuera? - necesitaba saber que los motivo a salir cuando el tenia eso controlado y su intención era sacarle el máximo de información posible, no se creía que todo acabara con el, pero sus planes se vieron truncados con la aparición de los tres hermanos.

\- **Lo sentimos Naruto, pero debes entender que la frustración nos invadió** \- lo dicho por Kokuo si que no se lo esperaba el rubio por lo que prefirió callar al menos por ahora para dejar que continuara hablando y saber que era lo que los impulso en ese momento a hacer lo que hicieron.

\- **Somos biju después de todo, la idea de que tengamos que huir no nos hace gracia, menos de alimañas del calibre de ese sujeto que solo nos ven como armas** \- esta vez fue Isobu quien le dirigía la palabra y continuaba la explicación iniciada por su hermano, algo a lo que Naruto por mas que trato no pudo evitar encontrar cierto entendimiento considerando lo que había sido su vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

\- **Ya hemos pasado por eso antes, ser vistos solo como armas por las aldeas shinobi, ser vistos como llaves en los planes de un Uchija o ser vistos solo como las fracciones separadas de un poder mucho mayor, es frustrante que aun ahora no dejen de vernos solo como objetos para uso de sus ambiciones personales** \- eso si lo entendía el rubio, Kokuo tenia razón en algo, llevaban siendo por mucho tiempo solo un símbolo de poderío militar entre las aldeas y también del equilibrio del poder entre las mismas, lo aprendió por las malas cuando Tsunade un día le explico toda la historia de su abuelo con los bijus y su ambición de paz y digo a las malas pues el rubio en mas de una ocasión fue sorprendido por la rubia tetona distraído y por ende acabo con un buen par de chichones producto de sus golpes por toda la cara.

\- **Honramos nuestra palabra Naruto, no nos metemos con los humanos y esperamos que a cambio nos dejen tranquilos en este mundo, pero cuando ese imbécil apareció con sus delirios de grandeza y diciendo que solo eramos herramientas para su ambición la ira nos gano, solo estábamos ahí para ver lo que ocurría y de ser necesario controlar la onda expansiva de la batalla, pero oírlo decir aquello, fue mas de lo que estábamos dispuestos a tolerar** \- no era excusa lo que dijo Isobu y por el comportamiento del biju de tres colas sabia que el tampoco lo consideraba así, pero se arriesgaron demasiado con lo que hicieron y tenia que hacérselos entender.

\- Se que es difícil controlarse'ttebayo, de joven en muchas ocasiones estuve tentado a hacerles pagar a quienes me rechazaban e insultaban, pero de haberlo hecho entonces habría acabado siendo aquello que ellos tanto trataban de demostrar que era... un monstruo, un demonio, alguien que no debería existir - tal vez habían pasado muchos años y había logrado cambiar la percepción que su aldea tenia de el, pero esos recuerdos de su infancia jamas se irían y aun hoy recordarlos le era doloroso. - Miren, se que estaban frustrados, yo también lo estaba, se ha logrado mucho para que un psicópata delirante lo destruya, pero sera igual de malo si ustedes seden a sus impulsos y hacen cosas como la que ocurrió allá atrás, volverán a ser vistos como armas que deben ser encerradas y controladas para un propósito que ni siquiera es el suyo y sobre el cual ustedes no tienen voz ni voto - Naruto necesitaba que entendieran las cosas aun si eso significaba que de alguna forma debía ponerle una cadena al comportamiento de los hermanos de su propio biju.

Hubo un periodo de silencio luego de eso, todos estaban procesando su propia fracción de información, pero para los biju el que Naruto les dijera que su actuar los pudo poner de nuevo en la situación de la que tanto les costo liberarse ciertamente les preocupo, era lo ultimo que querían, después de tanta lucha para recuperar su libertad volver a ser encerrados por ambición de otros, suficiente con lo que el bastardo Uchija intento hacerles luego de liberarse de Kaguya como para que ahora de nueva cuenta deban vivir cuidando sus espaldas por aquellos que ambicionan su poder.

\- **Todo lo que dices es muy bonito Naruto, pero es completamente falso** \- esta vez fue Kurama quien hablo ya dirigiendo su atención hacia los demas presentes y reflejando un rostro serio ante la situación, - **hablas como si todo estuviera bien, pero la realidad es que jamas han dejado de vernos como armas, la única razón por la que por ahora no nos cazan para recuperar su control sobre nosotros, eres tu -** eso si sorprendió al rubio y de manera similar a sus hermanos biju pues no creían lo que oían y ciertamente no comprendían el punto al que buscaba llegar Kurama.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme Kurama?, ¿acaso dices que todo esto es mi culpa o que? - Naruto se sintió ofendido cuando proceso lo dicho por su biju, después de todo el quería protegerlos, ¿por qué entonces lo culpaba de la actual situación de sus hermanos?

-** Eres cada día mas tonto Naruto** \- eso si ofendió al rubio y ya tenia preparada su venganza, en cuanto regresaran Kurama se iba a arrepentir, pero por ahora prefirió callar y ver que es lo que el zorro tenia que decir, - **no te culpo de nada idiota, lo que trato de decir es que actualmente eres una por no decir la mayor fuerza que existe en el ninsekai, por ende nadie se atrevera a atacar o romper los tratados si consideran que con ello tu pondrias sus ojos sobre ellos, esto también funciona con nosotros, nadie nos molesta en ninguno de los paises ni ninguna aldea ninja debido a que saben que de alguna manera estamos bajo tu protección **\- para el rubio fue una mezcla de sentimientos lo que escuchaba, por un lado se sentía orgulloso de que el mundo lo considerase un ninja de temer y por el otro le preocupaba que tan veraces son las palabras del zorro respecto a que quizás las aldeas solo esperaban a que el se debilitara lo suficiente como para impedir que las demás aldeas tratasen de recuperar a su respectivo biju.

-** Odio decir esto, pero es probable que lo que dice Kurama sea la verdad Naruto** \- esta vez todas las miradas se fueron hacia Isobu quien parecía meditar las cosas, - **eres actualmente junto al jinchuriki de Kumo las únicas dos personas con un biju y ciertamente con el balance del poder tan desigual las demás aldeas no se arriesgaran a provocar un conflicto en el que tienen todas las de perder, especialmente con la hoja donde su jinchuriki aun se mantiene activo como ninja y no como un bago completo como en el caso del jinchuriki de Gyuki** \- lo ultimo le saco una gota de sudor a Naruto al ver como se referían a Bee, aunque no es que tuviera argumentos para contradecirlos, - **la cosa es que de los dos jinchurikis que quedan tu eres el mas peligroso para los intereses bélicos de las demás aldeas no solo por tener a Kurama dentro de ti, sino por ser el heredero de padre y quien cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, eso hace que no muevan un dedo de manera incorrecta por temor a desatar un caos sobre sus pueblos, pero de igual manera saben que el tiempo es inmisericorde y tarde o temprano te debilitaras, envejecerás y entonces dejaras de ser una amenaza** \- para Naruto eso ultimo era discutible, pues aun de joven cuando conoció a Tsunade pese a su edad, sus golpes dolían y mucho, al punto de hacerla incluso mas aterradora de lo que seguramente era en su juventud, aunque ahora no es que pudiese estar muy seguro de cual versión de ella le agradaba mas, especialmente cuando lo molía a golpes por alguna estupidez cometida de su parte.

\- **Ya veo a que te refieres hermano** \- esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Kokuo quien tenia un rostro serio, casi sombrío ante las palabras escuchadas de su hermano biju, - **Naruto solo es un tope en sus planes, independientemente de cuanto dure como ninja, es inevitable que tarde o temprano dejes este mundo al igual que lo hizo padre, entonces sin ese impedimento lo mas seguro es que las aldeas vuelvan a perseguirnos, lo que paso hoy es solo una muestra de que los humanos aun codician nuestro poder, por ende mientras existamos entre ustedes no seremos realmente libres** \- lo ultimo lo dijo con pesar en su voz, algo que fácilmente transmitió a sus hermanos y a Naruto, pero era algo muy cierto, cuanto pasaría antes de que la ambición de todas las aldeas regresara y buscaran de nueva cuenta la fuerza de los biju para sus propios fines.

\- **S****olo seremos libres si desaparecemos, si nos vamos a un lugar deshabitado donde nadie quiera siquiera volver a mirar para buscarnos **\- esa declaración de Kurama le hizo extrañarse, ¿acaso el también ya quería irse de su lado?, no es que lo fuese a detener, ya suficiente había hecho por el en estos años como para retenerlo en contra de sus deseos, pero si admitía que lo extrañaría, -** luego de Naruto, la verdad es que no tengo intención de volver a ser sellado, es el único que se ha interesado lo suficiente por mi pese a todo nuestro pasado y dudo que el siguiente comparta ese mismo corazón, por lo que cuando el muera yo también quiero desaparecer, lo decidí hace ya mucho tiempo** \- eso hizo que Naruto lo mirara con ojos de cachorro arrepentido, moqueando y con lagrimas saliendo como cascada de sus ojos, su amigo también quería estar con el hasta el ultimo día de su vida como estuco en el primero.

\- ¡Ku-Kuramaaaaa!, yo también te quiero amigo miooooo - Naruto no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo contra la pata del zorro para darle un abrazo amistoso y en el proceso llenar la misma de lagrimas y mocos debido a su llanto, algo a lo que Kurama rápidamente trato de negarse cuando empezó a sacudir desesperado su pata esperando quitarse al rubio de encima, algo que parecía no ser posible pues el rubio se aferraba cual garrapata mientras continuaba llorando.

Para los otros dos bijus la interacción tenia una rara mezcla de emociones pues por un lado les parecía tierno el lazo que su hermano había logrado con su jinchuriki y por el otro era totalmente cómico ver comportarse a Kurama como un niño, algo muy difícil de lograr recientemente., sin embargo llamaron al orden en pro de continuar con el asunto que los atañe en ese momento sobre los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante.

\- **Entonces... que debemos hacer, no podemos ni vamos a escondernos por el resto de nuestras vidas, tarde o temprano alguien nos encontraría y algo como lo que ocurrió hace unas horas volvería a ocurrir, tal vez incluso sea peor** \- aunque la pregunta de Kokuo era para todos en general, la realidad es que el solo se lo preguntaba al rubio quien era el único en este punto que los podía ayudar, por lo cual esperaba que fuese el quien hablara y no era por ofender, pero si Kurama abría su enorme boca lo mas seguro es que dijera que debían matarlos a todos pero eso a largo plazo seria mas contraproducente que beneficioso.

\- De hecho estuve pensando en algo luego de que Kurama dijo eso de desaparecer, quizás tenga una idea de como proceder, pero la verdad, no sabría como movilizarlos sin llamar demasiado la atención, es decir, no puedo simplemente llevar a dos biju hasta mi aldea solo porque si, podría poner nerviosas a otras aldeas y ciertamente ya sera difícil explicar la desaparición de dos biju - Naruto llamo la atención de los tres biju, especialmente de Kurama pues no entendía a que se refería el rubio con eso de que tenia una idea para la actual situación, sin embargo antes de poder preguntar cual era su idea, debían encontrar una solución al principal problema, como movilizarlos a ambos sin llamar la atención de nadie mas.

Estuvieron pensando un rato, al menos el suficiente como para plantear posibles soluciones en sus cabezas y descartar aquellas menos plausibles, al hacerlo de esa manera rápidamente vieron que no es que tuviesen muchas opciones y ciertamente viajar abiertamente hasta la aldea de Naruto era casi que una declaración de guerra de parte de Konoha al resto del mundo ninja, algo que obviamente no era la idea del rubio, fue entonces que Isobu pareció llegar a una idea que aunque compleja por las implicaciones podría ser justo lo que necesitaban en este momento.

\- **Si de verdad hay una oportunidad de que nos ayudes, entonces tal vez yo tengo una propuesta de como movernos sin llamar la atención y esta solución requiere de tu cooperación Naruto** \- Todos le prestaron atención a la tortuga pues querían saber que se le había ocurrido y en el caso de Naruto tenia curiosidad sobre el que el debía participar necesariamente en esto.

"**No se porque siento que lo que sea que Isobu planee decirnos no me va a gustar" **para Kurama algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que la solución de su hermano lo iba a mortificar a el y si conocía lo suficiente a Naruto y lo hacía, seguramente accedería a la propuesta aunque el se negara, pero primero escucharía a su hermano, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y la idea no fuese tan mala.

-** Podemos entrar en Naruto, tanto Kokuo y yo y de esa manera podremos viajar sin llamar la atención de nadie** \- todo quedo en silencio luego de eso, la mayoría estaba sorprendido y en el caso de Kurama se podía notar una vena resaltada en su frente clara señal de lo molesto que se encontraba en este momento.

**"Maldita sea, no se porque me hice ilusiones de que Isobu no saldría con alguna tontería de las suyas**" Kurama refunfuñaba para sus adentros respecto a la idea de su hermano, ni de chiste iba a permitir eso, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Kokuo se le adelanto en tomar la palabra.

-** No es del todo mala idea, es decir en esencia Naruto es nuestro Jinchuriki desde ese día en la guerra cuando le cedimos parte de nuestro chakra a el, así que si el nos lo permite es teóricamente posible entrar en su ser como Kurama lo hace** \- esta vez Kurama tenia la boca totalmente abierta, ¿qué acaso el era el único sensato en todo esto?, era una locura, no pretenderían que de verdad Naruto los recibiera, ¿o si?

\- ¡Eso es genial chicos!, si viajan dentro de mi entonces no se levantarían sospechas y daría tiempo de pensar en una solución para justificar su desaparición, son unos genios dattebayo - Kurama se palmeo la cara luego de escuchar a su rubio compañero, "**debí esperarme esa reacción de alguien tan idiota como Naruto**", ese fue el lamento del zorro al ver que al parecer Naruto no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de esto.

-** En serio que a veces no se si eres idiota o te haces Naruto** \- eso hizo que el rubio cayera cómicamente al suelo al ver a su amigo insultándolo cuando parecía que finalmente tenían un plan, -** lo que Isobu propone es peligroso y creo que no lo ha considerado adecuadamente, podría matarte** \- eso descoloco al rubio que no entendía a que se refería Kurama y lo expreso cuando su rostro tomo una expresión de neutra estupidez como si estuviese viendo a un perfecto imbécil frente a el, coa que ciertamente estaba sacando de quicio al otrora zorro demonio.

\- Pero es una buena idea Kurama, de hecho podrán viajar fácilmente estando dentro de mi, ademas no se porque puede ser peligroso, Obito y Madara también llevaron dentro de si a varios biju o mas bien los llevaron a todos y no ocurrió nada, ¿acaso eres tonto para no ver que es una excelente idea? - el que mientras decía su discurso no quito esa expresión tan molesta y que de hecho no solo la mantuviese sino que alzara un dedo como si estuviera explicando algo obvio hizo que el zorro por un momento considerase reducir su tamaño hasta un punto en el que pudiese estrangular facilmetne al rubio con sus patas delanteras en un intento de exorcizar su estupidez.

\- **Eres un completo idiota Naruto... Haaa, pero te lo explicare para que lo entiendas, llevar a mas de un biju dentro de ti a tu edad la cantidad de chakra que correría por tu cuerpo seria peligrosa, tus canales ya no están en capacidad de expandirse fácilmente, ese exceso de energía podría irte consumiendo desde adentro hasta matarte** \- al parecer Naruto logro entender a que se refería el zorro cuando su expresión se torno de pánico junto con una coloración azul muestra del miedo que le producía ese escenario al rubio, eso hizo sonreír al biju de nueve colas pues al parecer su compañero estaba entrando en razón, -** ademas, los desgraciados de Obito y Madara no pasaron por ese problema porque en esencia no portaban a nueve bijus, solo cargaban a uno nacido de la fusión del poder de los nueve y eso hacia mas fácil asimilar el poder que tenia dicho ser** \- al terminar, Kurama sonrió para si mismo con suficiencia al haber hecho entrar en razón a su jinchuriki.

\- **Supongo que era de esperarse que Kurama se llevara bien con Naruto, son igual de idiotas a su propio modo** \- esta vez fue el turno de caer al suelo de Kurama quien perdió todo porte de orgullo luego de la declaración de Isobu respecto a su relación con Naruto, -** Esta claro que Naruto no soportaría nuestras energías completas y separadas eso lo mataría, pero no creerás que no había considerado eso antes de proponerlo, todo lo que habrá que hacer una vez entremos en el, es regular la cantidad de nuestro chakra que dejamos fluir en su sistema, de esa manera el no se sentirá abrumado por el exceso de poder** \- esta vez Kurama no sabía como responder pus no había considerado esa opción hasta ahora.

\- **Isobu tiene razón hermano, es mas si entre los tres regulamos nuestro poder lo suficiente, podríamos condicionar el chakra biju que fluye por Naruto para que sea de la misma intensidad que la que corre actualmente por el** \- como era de esperarse, Kokuo no ayudaba a Kurama a evitar esa locura, es mas parecía que aportaba mas ideas para lograr que dicho plan se llevara a cabo, lo peor es que Kurama se estaba quedando sin opciones para apelar ante esa lógica.

\- **A-aun así, consideren que inevitablemente no podemos contener la energía a largo plazo y cuando debamos liberarla su cuerpo podría no soportarlo** \- era un argumento bastante débil en este punto y el lo sabía pero no quería que ellos entraran a su espacio personal, algo que compartía con Naruto fácilmente era su posesividad sobre aquello que consideraban era suyo o que habían reclamado como tal, "**lo ultimo que necesito es a ese par adentro conmigo, estoy seguro que no perderán la oportunidad de fastidiarme a cada rato y entonces adiós a mi pacifica y tranquila vida**" lo ultimo lo pensó pues ni muerto admitiría que no quería compartir a su jinchuriki con sus hermanos, aun si era por un buen motivo como la supervivencia y tranquilidad de sus hermanos.

\- **No hay problema hermano, una vez adentro podríamos hacer algunos cambios en su ser para que Naruto pueda soportar la totalidad de nuestro poder mientras estamos con el** \- y ahí se fue su ultima defensa para evitar que sus hermanos invadiesen su espacio personal, ahora no había forma de evitar esto y el que Kurama temblase ligera e imperceptiblemente por la frustración era prueba irrefutable de ello.

\- **¡Oh ya entiendo!, Kurama no se esta oponiendo a esto porque sea peligroso, es solo porque no quiere compartir a su jinchuriki con nosotros** \- Kurama casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando se vio descubierto por Kokuo quien lo miraba con cierta diversión en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera responder o negar algo sintió de nuevo algo sujetándose a su pata delantera.

\- ¡Buaaaaaa!, Kuramaaaa yo si te importo, estoy tan feliz - una vez mas tenia a su rubio jinchuriki llorando a moco tendido conmovido por lo que escucho algo que lo fastidio bastante pues estaba perdiendo su reputación como el mas fiero de los nueve bijus ademas del mas fuerte y falto de emociones, por lo que esta vez agito su pata con mas fuerza que antes mientras refunfuñaba sobre lo idiota que era el rubio si se estaba creyendo esa bazofia dicha por sus hermanos.

Para cuando logro quitarse al rubio Hokage de encima enviándolo a volar hasta el centro del lago, Kurama estaba cansado de tanto forcejear y con tal de que lo dejasen en paz decidió hacerse a un lado en todo este asunto y dejar que e rubio y sus hermanos hicieran lo que se les diera la gana, -** bien, si quieren continuar con esta insensatez entonces adelante, hagan lo que quieran, pero sepan que no estoy de acuerdo, esto va a salir mal me oyen, saldrá muy, muy mal** \- con eso dicho se fue a un rincón a esperar que sus hermanos y el rubio acabaran con esto y les dio la espalda mientras se echaba en el suelo a dormir hasta que todo el proceso acabase.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer? - para cuando Naruto regreso a la orilla y salio del agua hizo la pregunta que denotaba estar de acuerdo con llevar a los dos bijus dentro de el al menos temporalmente en lo que ejecutaba su plan para ayudarlos en su deseo de ser final y totalmente libres.

\- **No te preocupes, todo lo que debes hacer es estar tranquilo y abrir tus lineas de chakra para permitir la resonancia con nosotros, de ahi en adelante nosotros no encargaremos de todo **\- esta vez quien hablo explicando de manera sencilla el proceso fue Kokuo quien sonrió al ver la disposición del rubio a arriesgarse solo por ayudarlos, se parecía mucho a Kurama aunque el zorro se negase a admitirlo abiertamente.

\- **Así es, déjanos todo a nosotros y todo saldrá bien, pero hagamoslo mañana a primera hora, por ahora descansa y preparate mentalmente para lo que viene** \- ahora fue Isobu quien pudo notar que Kurama estaba despierto pese a su acto de estar dormido prestando atención a todo lo que ocurría y refunfuñando a cada segundo sobre su molestia ante este plan de sus hermanos.

\- Me parece bien, ademas quiero partir mañana mismo de regreso a la aldea, por lo que una vez completemos el proceso, tomaremos rumbo a Konoha de inmediato - con ese ultimo comentario impreso con un tono de absoluta seriedad de parte del rubio, todos asintieron preparándose para el siguiente día cuando iniciaría el mayor cambio en la vida del rubio hasta la fecha, un cambio que le traería varios problemas especialmente cuando se revelen varios de sus secretos a sus amigos mas cercanos.

* * *

Para esa mañana Naruto se estaba moviendo rápido, el proceso para recibir a sus dos nuevos inquilinos tomo mas de lo que esperaba y la verdad sea dicha ya quería regresar a casa, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba volver, en primera porque entre mas pronto regresara mas pronto podría poner en marcha su plan para reinstalar a los biju libres fuera del alcance de las ambiciones humanas y en segunda y la mas importante para el a nivel personal, ansiaba regresar y enterrarse entre las carnes femeninas que sabía le esperaban en casa, después de todo gracias a Kurama y su naturaleza de zorro la lívido del rubio se salia de control fácilmente y luego de dos semanas sin mojar la realidad es que estaba ansioso.

\- **Dime algo Kurama, ¿tu jinchuriki es así de pervertido desde siempre o en serio es tu culpa que lo sea?** \- Si, esa era la voz resonando en la mente del rubio perteneciente a Isobu quien ahora junto a Kokuo compartían el espacio con el zorro de las nueve colas muy a su pesar quien desde el momento en que partieron luego de que ellos entraran en el rubio, habían estado fastidiándolo, justo como supuso que seria.

\- **Es extraño si lo piensas, ¿no lo crees Isobu?, es decir Kurama no tiene genero en realidad y por ende no conoce los actos de apareamiento, ¿entonces como es que el podría influenciar en la naturaleza de su jinchuriki?, a no ser que en estos siglos nuestro hermano haya desarrollado tendencias mas pervertidas** \- lo ultimo dicho por Kokuo llevaba un claro deje de burla hacia su hermano quien en este momento se jalaba las orejas en un vano intento de impedir oír mas de los molestos comentarios de sus hermanos.

-** Estoy a dos palabras de alguno de ustedes de sacarlos de aquí a patadas, así que cállense de una puta vez** \- claro esta que la amenaza de Kurama cayo en oídos sordos cuando rápidamente siguieron molestándolo esta vez sobre otro tema como lo era el espacio en el que el zorro habitaba dentro de su jinchuriki, quejándose de lo vació, lúgubre, frio y horrible que era.

\- De hecho le ofrecí cambiar un poco el paisaje mental para hacerlo mas cómodo para el, pero siempre se negó y nunca me dijo el porque de dicha decisión - lo único que le faltaba al zorro demonio, que su rubio compañero se metiera en la discusión y no para ayudarlo si no para aumentar su estrés, especialmente al ver que ninguno de los tres parecía tener la intención de dejarlo en paz en el futuro cercano, solo rogaba que sus hermanos no se les fuera la lengua y terminaran contándole a Naruto algo de su pasado que el pudiera usar en su contra para fastidiarlo a futuro, aunque siendo realistas sentía que su deseo estaba lejos de ser una realidad.

\- **No te preocupes Naruto, Kurama siempre a sido así, un quisquilloso incluso de cachorro** \- si, como se lo temía ya empezaban a soltar la sopa sobre el, los detendría si veía que intentaban revelar algo que no debían y valla que había mucho que era mejor que no revelaran.

\- Como sea, por ahora sera mejor acelerar un poco mas el paso para recuperar tiempo y terreno, oye Kurama, ¿podrías darme algo de tu chakra? entrare en el modo manto de chakra biju y me serviría que me ayudaras a regular el flujo para evitar accidentes dada la situación actual - el ruego de Naruto parecía caer en oídos sordos cuando el biju parecía no estar dispuesto a ayudar, sin embargo luego de escuchar un bufido de su parte pudo sentir como el chakra de Kurama empezó a correr por su cuerpo aunque de una manera mas precavida a lo usual.

El camino seria largo pero al menos con su manto de chakra biju activo el viaje se haría mas rápido y luego de dos semanas ya le urgía volver por lo cual una vez activo acelero el paso todo lo que pudo aunque por alguna razón ahora se sentía un tanto mas descontrolado en sus deseos, aunque supuso que era solo debido al hecho de que ahora albergaba a tres biju diferentes en el y su cuerpo se estaba adaptando.

\- **Sigo pensado que esto es una mala idea Naruto, así que si fuera tu descansaría mas y no abusaría del uso del chakra biju, al menos hasta no estar seguros de que efectos pueda llegar a tener sobre ti** \- había genuina preocupación en la voz del biju de nueve colas, después de todo no sabia que podría ocurrir ahora que el rubio había decidido llevar a tres de ellos en su interior y eso abría un sin fin de posibilidades a lo que podría pasar con el ninja.

\- ** No te preocupes Kurama, todo saldrá bien, no vamos a causar problemas en Naruto, además lo dijimos ante, cualquier eventualidad podemos ajustar las lineas de chakra de tu jinchuriki para arreglarlo** \- Isobu sonaba muy tranquilo y Kokuo parecía estar de acuerdo con el, pero en el caso del zorro no podía evitar sentir que tarde temprano la imprudencia de su compañero le habría de pasar factura.

El viaje pese a las protestas de Kurama respecto a lo fastidiosos que eran sus hermanos criticando su modo de vida dentro del rubio fue en pocas palabras, ameno, Naruto fue descubriendo mas y mas de sus dos nuevos huéspedes, ademas de uno que otro secreto de la personalidad de Kurama y uno que otro hecho vergonzoso de su vida cuando era solo un cachorro. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, por alguna extraña razón cada vez sentía mas calor y no era del tipo de calor producto de una enfermedad y dudaba mucho que se tratara de un caso de sobre esfuerzo pues siguiendo las recomendaciones de su inquilino mas antiguo se aseguraba de que cada cierto tiempo se tomara un mas que adecuado descanso antes de continuar.

No, si tuviese que describir este calor casi podría jurar que era mas una necesidad que lo quemaba por dentro y esa necesidad tenia nombre, quería sexo, estaban cerca de llegar a la aldea y su mente se empezaba a saturar de deseo, uno que lo hacia sentir muy, pero muy caliente, no seria algo que le sorprendiera pues el siempre fue muy fogoso y no había día en lo que por lo menos una mamada no recibiera, claro jamas se detenía solo en eso pero eso era un tema aparte, como fuera, esta vez las cosas se sentían diferentes, habían pasado ya casi cuatro semanas desde que tuvo su ultima relación sexual y aunque sabia que ese tiempo lo ponía de malas jamas llego al punto en que estaba ahora.

\- **No te preocupes Naruto, esto es solo un contra efecto de el hecho de tener dos energías a las que no estas acostumbrado corriendo por tu cuerpo, nosotros nos encargamos, así que esto no es debido a tu lujuria, pero no negare que si parece estar influyendo de algún modo, aunque debo admitir que jamas pensé que un humano pudiese acumular tanto deseo sexual dentro de si, supongo que es algo que solo un Uzumaki podria experimentar** \- aunque lo dicho por Isobu lo calmo al saber que lo que sea que le ocurría no era causado solo por un calenton o al menos no en su mayor parte, también le causo intriga eso de que un Uzumaki pudiese ser así de adicto al sexo, ¿acaso su madre también era una ninfomana?, no, mejor era que no pensara en eso, aunque inevitablemente no pudo dejar de pensar en su vida y en todo el sexo que había tenido desde que descubrió el placer que solo una mujer es capaz de dar y eso solo hizo que su calentura aumentase aun mas.

De hecho rápidamente sus tres inquilinos estuvieron de acuerdo en que si de verdad tanto lo mortificaba podía usar alguna de las casas de prostitución que habían pasado en su retorno por algunas aldeas cuando pensaron que pasar por un civil podría distraer a cualquier perseguidor o minimizar las sospechas sobre lo que hacia en esas partes del mundo, pero el rubio siempre se negó, principalmente porque no quería traicionar a quienes lo esperaban en casa y siendo un tanto mas realista el les había aclarado que no iba a gastar dinero en algo que en casa tenia gratis y en la medida que el lo deseara, así que opto por resistir hasta volver, pero ahora se empezaba a preguntar si había tomado la decisión correcta pues sentía que este calor empezaba a afectarlo de otras maneras mas allá de generarle una enorme necesidad de liberarse.

\- **Resiste un poco Naruto, estamos por llegar a la aldea, luego podrás liberar esa tensión que te esta consumiendo, tal vez con eso mejore tu estado hasta que logremos estabilizar todo aquí adentro** \- escuchar a Kokuo hablarle esta vez para decirle que estaban por llegar fue un alivio, porque de un tiempo para acá solo podía escuchar a Kurama regañarle sobre que esto era justo lo que el temía que ocurriera, causandole una fuerte migraña que para colmo el zorro le decía que se merecía por no hacer caso y peor aun que parecía que ahora solo pensaba con su cabeza de abajo.

Para cuando divisaron finalmente la aldea de la hoja el rubio estaba sufriendo de fiebre, tal vez no era solo una cuestión de deseo sexual lo que lo tenia así, aunque si tenia claro que esa parte si había tenido mucho que ver en su condición actual, mas debido a que parecía ser el indicativo de que algo mas habría de ocurrir solo que no le presto atención en su debido momento y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Luego de un mes entero finalmente había regresado a su hogar pero para cuando finalmente llego a la entrada donde estaban los ninjas de turno en vigilancia, su vista era borrosa, su respiración pesada, su temperatura alta y su cuerpo a duras penas le respondía.

"Finalmente llegue, mas vale que nadie me moleste por los próximos días, pues no pienso salir de la cama ni parar de tener sexo hasta que este satisfecho" si bien ahora tenia el aspecto de alguien enfermo o envenenado lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer y dada su naturaleza lujuriosa que ahora mas que nunca le echaba la culpa a Kurama por influir tanto en el por su naturaleza de zorro, lo estaba volviendo loco, quería y necesitaba desfogarse, pero las cosas no salen como se planean siempre y Naruto ya no pudo soportar mas, se sentía cansado y con fiebre, ademas su cuerpo le quemaba y sabia muy bien que esto no era producto de su lujuria, era algo mas aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de que exactamente.

\- Oh Hokage-sama, es bueno verlo de vuelta en la aldea sano y salvo - fue el comentario de uno de los ninjas cuando vio a su líder regresar a la aldea, aunque rápidamente borro su expresión de alegría y la sonrisa con que lo recibió en cuanto se percato del extraño actuar del rubio quien parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Etto, disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿se encuentra usted bien? - el segundo ninja pregunto al ver a su lider tan extraño, aunque para desgracia suya no llego a obtener respuesta del rubio pues lo vieron desplomarse sobre sus rodillas en una clara señal de que en cualquier momento el hombre frente a el colapsaría.

\- **Te lo advertí Naruto, te dije que esto era mala idea, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero... ¡TE LO DIJE!** \- fe lo ultimo que escucho Naruto antes de colapsar finalmente justo frente a sus ninjas quedando su mente en blanco después de eso.

\- ¡HOKAGE-SAMA!, rápido ve a la torre avisa que el Hokage se desmayo y que lo llevare al hospital de inmediato - con las ordenes dadas el otro ninja se movió rápidamente a dar la noticia de lo ocurrido en la entrada, poco sabia cualquiera en la aldea que esto solo era el inicio de una serie de cambios bastante extraños que revelarían que su Hokage ocultaba muchas cosas de los suyos, aunque seria difícil identificar si lo hacia por la seguridad de su pueblo o la de el.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y ya entramos en materia ahora que sabemos que fue de Naruto en las dos semanas faltantes luego de su misión con los biju, aunque creo que estaban mas interesados en ver como seria atendido el rubio ahora que llego a la aldea pero primero quería establecer que el chico traía un problema mas serio entre manos que solo su desmedido deseo de coger .

Tal vez el capitulo no es lo que esperaban pero ya a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y sabrán por que es que esta historia entra junto con Pussy Slayer en la misma categoría, de antemano les advierto que una vez que empiece esa parte, es posible que se me valla la mano un poco en las situaciones _a posteriori_ entre los personajes.

Hasta entonces espero que disfruten este capitulo y me gustaria escuchar que creen le esta pasando o le va a pasar a Naruto a partir de ahora, ademas de sus teorias respecto a su plan para con los biju, quizas si hay suficientes comentarios, a partir del proximo capitulo comience a responder los reviews. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	5. Tratamiento especial

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 5: Tratamiento especial  
**

Para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando al centro medico entro Lady Hinata, después de todo era de su esposo de quien estábamos hablando que ahora se encontraba internado y para nadie en la aldea era un secreto lo mucho que lo amaba ni lo mucho que se preocupaba por el pese a ser por derecho propio el hombre mas fuerte de la aldea.

Tampoco era sorpresa que en el lugar entrara también la mas grande ninja medio de las naciones elementales, es decir, quien mejor que ella para atender al Hokage en su actual situación donde la verdad nadie estaba del todo seguro que carajo había ocurrido y no habían encontrado nada extraño en su cuerpo mas allá de un cansancio extremo y unas extrañas fluctuaciones en su chakra, aunque dicho sea de paso su chakra siempre fue extraño, es decir como discernir entre el bijuu y el jinchuriki cuando ambos se compenetraban tan bien, aun así estaban seguros que lo que sea que fuese lo que le ocurría a su líder la Senju era la única capaz de descubrirlo y solucionarlo.

No, lo que sorprendió a todos era el hecho de que llegaran juntas, literalmente juntas y en ambos rostros una expresión de la mas genuina preocupación, algo normal e la esposa de Naruto, pero, ¿a que se debía la expresión en el rostro de la Senju? Los mas sensatos supusieron que era el cariño que siempre mostró la rubia por el ninja mas loco de la aldea, en ocasiones incluso la tachaban de ser la madre que nunca conoció, así que si lo analizaban desde ese angulo, era normal para una madre preocuparse por su niño no importa si en este momento ese niño tenia el poder suficiente como para barrer con el mundo el solo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿es grave? - la ojiperla bombardeaba con preguntas al doctor de turno sin dar tiempo para responder una pregunta antes de estar formulando la siguiente, en cierta forma era tierno y por el otro lado era incomodo para el doctor, mas aun si considerábamos que a su lado estaba también la ninja medico esperando en silencio pero ansiosa las respuestas a las mismas preguntas, aunque claro alguien debía de ser la voz de la razón en esta situación.

\- Hinata, relajate un poco y deja que el medico se explique... Entonces, ¿que es lo que saben? - si bien la rubia logro aplacar a su compañera en este momento el tono autoritario que usaba demostraba porque era una mujer de temer y algo le decía que la respuesta que le daría a la antigua Hokage no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo.

\- B-bueno, la cosa es que... no sabemos que le pasa - fue lo que dijo con algo de temor el medico frente a ellas, especialmente porque frente a ella estaba la que era su idolo en materia de medicina ninja.

¡PAM!

No sabia que le daba mas miedo en este momento, la mirada de odio pura en los ojos marrones de la rubia, el que en este momento su puño estaba contra la pared donde había dejado un gran boquete y unas cuantas grietas o el Byakugan que ahora lo miraba con frialdad como si frente a esos ojos solo hubiese escoria que debía ser eliminada, por lo que solo trago duro a la espera de lo que fuese a pasar, rogándole a kami que solo no lo hicieran sufrir demasiado.

\- Disculpa, creo que te entendí mal, ¿acaso dijiste que no sabias que le pasa a mi esposo? - si, en definitiva Lady Hinata daba mas miedo, esa voz de ultratumba que uso con el no auguraba nada bueno y casi podía jurar que tras ella veía a Shinigami preparado para reclamar su pobre y desdichada alma.

\- L-la cosa es que e-es extraña su c-condición Lady Hinata - estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no desmayarse de miedo ante la aguda y aterradoramente mortal mirada de la mujer ante el y por lo que podía ver por los puños cerrados y dolorosamente apretados de la mujer estaba seguro era lo mismo con ella y no quería ni ver a la Senju pues podía sentir como sus nudillos tronaban en preparación para darle una paliza, así que mejor decidió continuar con su explicación, - fuera de su c-cansansio y fatiga, todos l-los exámenes f-fueron negativos, goza de p-pe-perfecta salud, no entendemos que fue lo que le paso y el no quiere hablar con nosotros - la ultima parte las relajo a la vez que las intrigo por lo que eso podía significar, aunque con Naruto, era difícil encontrar un gramo de normalidad en su vida.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?, aun el veneno mas efectivo y rápido del mundo dejaría un leve rastro que puede ser detectado si se analiza a tiempo, entonces ¿como es que no encontraron nada? - para la rubia era extraño por decir lo menos todo esto, como medico sabia de la imposibilidad de lo que decía el doctor, algo extraño esta pasando y que arda el infierno si creen que no lo descubriría aunque debiese buscar las respuestas bajo las rocas.

\- C-como le dije Tsunade-sama, no encontramos nada el lord Hokage se niega a decirnos que paso, así que no sabemos como ayudarlo - escuchar eso la hizo enojar, una vez mas ese rubio actuaba como un perfecto idiota pasándose por el forro cualquier protocolo medico, ¿cuando entendería que hay cosas que el no pude ni debe hacer solo?

"Ese idiota me va a oír, no me importa quien es, ni su estado, si es necesario lo moleré a golpes hasta que decida hablar" estaba furiosa y su expresión facial la delataba y claro que ninguno de los médicos ni enfermeras del hospital de los alrededores quiso meterse en su camino, ademas la rubia hacia oídos sordos de todo y de todos, un claro ejemplo es que desde que empezó a dirigirse haca la habitación del rubio con claras intenciones hostiles la ojiperla estuvo tratando de hablarle sin mayor resultado que una rubia ignorándola por completo.

Entro muy a su estilo en la habitación, abriendo la puerta con tal violencia que era una suerte que en realidad la susodicha se mantuviese intacta en este momento y una vez entro exclamo a voz en grito, pues parecía ser la única forma en que el Hokage parecía entender, - ¡NARUTO!¡Ahora mismo me dirás por que carajos no quieres hablar o te juro que te saco la verdad a golpes, así que elige! - la rubia estaba decidida a hacer esto por las buenas o las malas pero esperaba que su clara amenaza fuera suficiente para persuadirle de colaborar.

Hinata la estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo y una vez dentro de el cuarto se planto frente a ella en un desesperado intento por evitar que la Senju hiciera una locura, sin embargo, no fue hasta que reparo en el lugar que noto un hecho curioso. No eran las primeras en visitar al rubio amante del ramen en ese día y por el rostro serio de todos los presentes parecía que interrumpía en un momento delicado haciéndola sentirse cohibida y un tanto avergonzada por su arrebato.

\- Hinata-chan, Baa-chan, me alegro que ya estén aquí, pensaba enviar a alguien por ustedes pero esto agiliza las cosas - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, eso descoloco a la princesa de los Hyuga debido a que su esposo se veía bien a sus ojos ademas de que parecía estarla esperando, mientras que a la Senju le saco una vena en la sien, "increíble que después de tantos años y todo por lo que hemos pasado aun siga llamándome así el muy desgraciado", su pensamiento era lúgubre y peligroso, ahora mas que antes quería golpear al rubio, lo único que la detenía era que pese a su apariencia sabía que estaba convaleciente y debido a que su sonrisa rápidamente cambio por la expresión seria del principio.

\- Lady Tsunade, Hinata, que bueno que están aquí, así al fin este idiota se dignara a hablar - una de las personas que se encontraban con el rubio era su asesor, consejero y amigo, Shikamaru Nara, el genio estratega se encontraba ahí y eso no podía ser bueno, eran amigos si, pero el tiempo que pasaban juntos no salia de su oficina y uno que otro día de copas, si estaba ahí era por una razón de peso y generalmente eso solo significaba que la situación era grave.

\- Oye tenle mas respeto a tu líder, que soy el Hokage'ttebayo - la protesta del rubio cayo en oídos sordos pues el Nara lo ignoro olímpicamente, de hecho solo le dio una mirada de perfil antes de lanzar una sutil sonrisa a modo de burla contra su superior.

\- Esto es tu culpa Naruto, no has querido hablar con nadie hasta que no estuviésemos todos aquí, así que ahora empieza a hablar - ahora era el turno de la voz femenina en el lugar, la compañera de equipo del rubio durante mucho tiempo, la esposa de Sasuke y una buena amiga aunque se habían distanciado de un tiempo para acá, Sakura Haruno, la alumna de Tsunade.

\- Tu también Sakura, ¿es que nadie en esta sala respeta a su Hokage? - ahora el rubio estaba llorando cómicamente al ver que nadie parecía tenerle el respeto que se supone se merecía, aunque tristemente no es que pudiera esperar mucho de personas que lo conocieron como un idiota.

\- U-umm, yo si te respeto Naruto-kun - el tímido comentario de la ojiperla que se acerco junto a su esposo fue seguido por un concierto de lloriqueos del rubio mientras la abrazaba agradeciéndole y diciéndole que la amaba mientras la chica palmeaba su cabeza con cariño y trataba de consolarlo, a ojos de sus amigos la escena era algo tierna pues demostraba el amor que se tenían ese par, pero para la Senju ese comportamiento del Uzumaki era patético, aunque ¿quien era ella para juzgarlo?, por supuesto ella no y menos si recordaba el delicado hecho de su etapa como bebedora y adicta al juego para escapar de sus problemas.

Sin embargo el momento no duro mucho y rápidamente el rubio se recompuso irguiéndose en su cama dándoles una mirada seria, ya que solo usaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de estado que debían tratarse con delicadeza y en los cuales el hombre frente a ellos necesitaba consejo o ayuda, - escuchen porque esto solo lo diré una vez, lo que les voy a decir no puede salir de estas paredes a no ser que yo diga lo contrario, ¿entendido? - el tono no daba lugar a replica por lo que todos incluso la furiosa Senju adoptaron una actitud mas seria en preparación de lo que vendría.

\- Hace algunas semanas llego una información directa de Kirigakure respecto una situación delicada, por ahora mantuve esta información como secreto máximo y solo se la dije a ustedes siendo Sakura la excepción - tanto Hinata, Shikamaru y Tsunade asintieron en comprensión al tema que hablaba mientras Sakura empezaba a tragar duro en señal de ansiedad aunque le causaba curiosidad como es que su maestra estaba enterada de esto, - Ba-chan me dio buenos consejos cuando se lo consulte y justo como temíamos, las cosas eran mucho mas delicadas de lo que parecían en un principio - eso alarmo a todos en la sala, especialmente porque en ese momento la expresión del rubo se torno mucho mas sombría.

\- Una vez mas parece que un grupo trataba o trata, no lo se con seguridad, de capturar a los nueve biju - ante esto el ambiente se torno tenso, demasiado tenso, la ultima vez que algo así ocurrió se perdieron incontable vidas en una guerra que nadie quería volver a vivir.

\- Pero, ¿a que te refieres con que no sabes si buscan o buscaban a los biju? - la pregunta de Shikamaru ciertamente tenia merito pues no tenia sentido y la falta de información en su negocio era un mal presagio.

Naruto suspiro y luego de asegurarse un sello de silencio procedió a contarle la parte mas preocupante de todo el asunto a las cuatro personas en el lugar, por lo cual las mismas prestaron suma atención y detalle a cada palabra salida de la boca del rubio.

* * *

\- Ya veo, entonces una secta que buscaba el poder de los biju para sus propios propósitos - Shikamaru lo menciono con un aire casual e incluso un tanto despreocupado pero era pura apariencia pues por dentro la preocupación solo aumentaba, la ultima vez que se dio una guerra por los biju perdió a su padre, a su sensei y a algunos amigos, no quería pasar por esto de nuevo.

\- Así es, pero como dije, lo que me preocupa ahora es saber si realmente cortamos con esa organización de raiz o hay mas fanáticos que los estén cazando - las palabras del rubio ciertamente eran preocupantes y demostraban que relajarse en este momento no era buena idea, - lo ultimo que necesitamos es que los provoquen y acaben destruyendo algo que justifique volver a encerrarlos - para el rubio, la libertad de los biju era importante, tanto como mantener a salvo todas las idas posibles evitando esta crisis que se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre el mundo

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres hacer ahora Naruto-kun? - Hinata estaba preocupada, conocía a su marido y para el los nueve bijus eran familia y el no permitiría que le ocurriese algo a su familia, pero eso podría ponerlo en riesgo a el.

\- Creo que lo que se debe hacer por ahora es prevenir a las otras aldeas, si envías un mensaje para que estén alerta de movimientos sospechosos tal vez podamos evitar que provoquen un desastre al buscar a los biju - la ultima de los Senju hablo en este caso como consejera del rubio, tantos años como jefe de estado de la aldea le había dado mucha experiencia de como tratar situaciones de este estilo para evitar altercados mayores y por la sonrisa y el asentimiento del hombre en la cama el agradecía su opinión.

\- Es correcto, los aquí reunidos son a quienes les confió este secreto para que me ayuden con esto, aconsejándome o implementando un plan de acción para controlar esta situación antes de que nos explote en la cara - en cualquier otra circunstancia lo dicho por el rubio seria tomado como exageración, pero ahora y con la experiencia previa de una guerra por poder, - escuchen por ahora, Shikamaru, quiero que envíes el comunicado, diles a las aldeas que estén alertas, que se mantengan vigilando las zonas donde han tenido noticias de sus bijus, cualquier cosa extraña la notifiquen por favor y hazlo lo mas pronto posible - como única respuesta obtuvo u asentimiento de su mano derecha quien seguidamente se dirigió a la puerta donde espero por las ultimas instrucciones antes de que se retirara el sello y pudiese salir a cumplir con su orden.

\- Sakura, necesito que te contactes con Sasuke, al ser un explorador el puede incursionar en lugares mas profundos, que recopile información de grupos extraños o cualquier cosa que pueda ser sospechosa de cazadores en busca de grandes cantidades de chakra, pero no le informes de la situación, no quiero fugas en este tema, ¿entendiste? - la pelirrosa solo asintió, no sabia porque no quería que le dijera de la situación de los biju a Sasuke, pero era una orden de su lider y debia cumplirla, - bien, es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse, Ba-chan quedate, quizás tu puedas descubrir que es lo que paso para que me desmayara - la rubia solo asintió y con ello Naruto retiro el sello de silencio para ver como sus dos amigos se marchaban a cumplir con sus ordenes quedando en la habitación solo con Hinata y Tsunade, donde la ultima la veía con cierta suspicacia en su mirada.

\- Muy bien, habla, se que no nos dijiste todo lo que ocurrió y se que no es un tratamiento medico lo que buscas, así que que es lo que escondes - tan aguda como siempre, la Senju noto que lago faltaba en la historia del rubio, pero si no la compartió previamente, entonces es porque esa parte no quería que fuera de conocimiento ni siquiera de sus mas allegados amigos.

\- Lo notaste, ¿eh? - la sonrisa cansada que le dedico denotaba que esperaba que no se dieran cuenta pero al parecer esa esperanza había muerto, - tienes razón, hay una parte que decidí no contarles a ellos, no me malentiendas, son confiables, pero las emociones podrían nublarles el juicio y en el caso de Sakura, es mi amiga pero cuando se trata de Sasuke no confió en ella y mucho menos en Sasuke si se trata de bijus - para las dos mujeres era comprensible, Sakura debido a la complicada relación que tenia con el ultimo Uchiha tendía a pasarse de bocona cuando lo tenia cerca y eso era un problema a veces y con Sasuke, bueno, ambas recordaban su intento de prácticamente encerrar a los bijus negandoles su libertad una vez acabo la guerra, no era precisamente confiable cuando había un biju de por medio.

\- Muy bien lo entiendo, pero, ¿que es lo que estas escondiendo entonces? - la rubia se estaba empezando a alterar, que guardara una parte de la información no era buena señal y que en este momento tuviese un rostro tan frio e inexpresivo no ayudaba a quitarse esa horrible sensación de la boca del estomago.

"No se porque, pero siento que no me gustara lo que Naruto-kun tiene que decir, lo siento en mi corazón y eso me preocupa" la ojiperla no había hablado mucho desde que Naruto explico la situación, pero se mantuvo atenta a todo lo que ocurría y en silencio buscaba como apoyar a su pareja, sin embargo con la información oculta se sentía nerviosa, aun así tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por Naruto y por su familia, entonces se acerco al rubio y tomo una de sus manos la cual apretó gentilmente como señal de apoyo, algo que el agradeció con una sonrisa y afianzando el agarre el también, luego volvió a esa estoica expresión y procedió a decirles la parte faltante, solo esperaba que no fuera todo lo grave que ella presentía.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS LOCO O QUE TE PASA?! - fue el grito que se escucho por todo el hospital seguido de un ruido seco como de un golpe contra una pared, de seguir así, el hospital podría derrumbarse ese día, aun así nadie se atrevía a entrar al cuarto de donde se originaba tanto escándalo, no eran tontos y valoraban demasiado sus vidas como para enfrentarse a la furiosa mujer que sabían estaba dentro.

Mientras en la habitación del rubio una mujer de cabello rubio en coletas luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por alcanzar al hombre postrado en cama para molerlo a golpes siendo lo único que evitaba que tuviera éxito la peliazul que usaba toda la fuerza de la que disponía para evitar una catástrofe reteniendo a la furiosa mujer, aunque mentiría si dijera que no estaba tentada a dejarla libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el rubio y luego ella terminar el trabajo, pero alguien debía ser la voz de la razón en este momento.

\- Tsunade-chan, calmate por favor, estamos en un hospital, no te puedes alterar así - la verdad es que Hinata esperaba calmarla pronto porque dudaba que lograra resistir mucho mas los embates de la rubia y agradeció mentalmente cuando la rubia desistió de alcanzarlo para mirarla a ella ahora con una mirada molesta.

\- Como puedes pedirme eso, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que hizo este idiota? - la rubia aun estaba furiosa, como culparla, saber que el rubio ahora tenia en su cuerpo a tres bijus no era para tomárselo a la ligera, que los trajera a la aldea era peligroso y si las demás aldeas se enteraban entonces las cosas se pondrían aun peor, pero no, al rubio no se le ocurrió eso al momento de como siempre ser un impulsivo cabeza hueca.

\- Se que no es la mejor de sus ideas, pero aun así quien mejor para cuidarlos que Naruto-kun, el se lleva bien con los nueve y ellos le hacen caso, era nuestra mejor opción dada la situación - pero que mentira mas grande contaba la Hyuga y ella lo sabía, habían muchas otras opciones, incluyendo que ellos se escondieran o solo salieran de noche, lo que fuera, pero esto, ponía en riesgo la aldea y mas importante a sus ojos a su familia.

Y mientras tanto el rubio causante de tamaño alboroto, bueno, el en este momento se encontraba escondido bajo las blancas sabanas de su cama como si eso pudiera protegerlo, rogando que la ojiperla lograra calmar a la rubia o de lo contrario su fatiga sería el menor de sus problemas pues necesitaría cirugía para arreglar sus huesos rotos si la Senju lo alcanzaba y no fue hasta que dejo de percibir el peligro que se aventuro a asomarse fuera de las sabanas para ver lo que ocurría y de paso tratar de justificarse, aunque sentía que de hacerlo solo provocaría que la muerte viniera por el mas rápido, pero aun así el era un cabeza hueca y creyó que valía la pena el intento.

\- V-vamos no es para tanto Baa-chan, ademas es solo temporal recuerdas, el objetivo es llevarlos a ese lugar - esperaba de todo corazón que eso la calmara, aunque no fue el resultado que obtuvo pues lo siguiente que sintió fue algo golpearle el rostro con fuerza y en cuanto se fijo en que lo había golpeado noto uno de los zapatos de la rubia, le había lanzado el zapato directo a la cara, pero al enfocar en su dirección mientras aun sostenía su cara por el dolor pudo apreciar que al parecer la Senju se había calmado al menos un poco.

Luego de ese golpe con el zapato y notando a la mujer mas calmada Hinata finalmente la soltó para ir a ver a su esposo quien aun se quejaba por el dolor del zapatazo que se llevo cortesía de la rubia en la habitación, sentándose a su lado inclinándose para revisar su rostro antes de darle la espalda para mantener un ojo sobre la Senju.

\- En primer lugar deja de decirme así quieres y en segundo, tu plan es una estupidez no los puedes esconder ahí, ese no era el objetivo que teniamos y lo sabes - la mujer de ojos marrón claro estaba exaltada aun, pro al menos parecía irse calmando poco a poco, eso era buena señal, por lo que decidió continuar hablando para tratar de hacerle entender la situación.

\- Se que no es el plan que teníamos, pero esto apenas si cambia realmente las cosas, solo tenemos que adaptarnos a la situación, ademas que mejor lugar para que se escondan que ahí, un lugar que se supone ya no existe - eso ultimo desarmo a la rubia, no había argumento contra esa lógica y aunque le pesaba sabía que el tenia razón, con los bijus en tierras conocidas tarde o temprano alguien los encontraría y trataría de usar su poder y eso era lo último que alguien en el ninkai quería ver de nuevo.

\- Se que no te agrada la idea, pero Naruto-kun tiene razón, es el mejor lugar para esconderlos de la ambición del hombre Tsunade - Hinata hablaba con propiedad y elocuencia y eso solo hacia que la rubia se exasperara mas pues no encontraba replica a ese pensamiento.

Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio un rato, por mas que pensaba no encontraba ninguna forma de refutar lo dicho por el rubio, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo tan fácil, dirigió su vista hacia la cama donde Naruto la veía expectante de su respuesta, aunque por su sonrisa y el silencio de ella suponía que sabia terminaría cediendo y eso la molestaba pues no quería ser tan transparente ante el rubio, del mismo modo fijo un momento su vista en la ojiperla que se había inclinado ligeramente en su dirección dándole la espalda a Naruto y la veía con una inocente curiosidad, ahora sabia de donde había sacado esa expresión Himawari-chan.

Suspiro derrotada pues no podía encontrar ninguna forma de apelar la decisión del rubio, aun así un pensamiento cruzo su mente, "no es justo" y con so finalmente cedió, pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta con el consentimiento de la misma para proceder un ruido llego a sus oídos, un sobresalto mezclado con un gemido y un chillido de sorpresa.

¡KYAAAAAA!

El origen del ruido, la ojiperla quien ahora tenia un lindo sonrojo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla del rubio y hacía un puchero adorable, se sintió fuera de lugar un segundo y al siguiente se enfureció cuando vio lo que pasada en cierta parte de la anatomía de la mujer frente a ella y que tenia mucho que ver con el rubio en la cama.

Ahí frente a ella, resulta que la mano de Naruto se encontraba pegada con vicio contra el carnoso culo de la peliazul mientras ella lo regañaba por ser tan pervertido y por hacerle soltar tan vergonzoso sonido por la sorpresa, lo peor era que en esa escena habían dos problemas obvios, el primero era que el rubio si bien hacia una mueca de dolor por su mejilla pinzada, aun así soltaba una ligera risita mientras continuaba magreando el culo de su mujer y el segundo y que mas le sorprendía era que pese a las protestas y regaños de Hinata, la chica no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por retirar la mano de su marido de su trasero, de hecho si lo veía bien parecía disfrutarlo y el que sus pezones se alcanzaran a percibir sobre su ropa era prueba de ello, aunque pensándolo bien, porque la sorprendía esa actitud de la ojiperla, pocas personas sabían que bajo esa fachada de madre amorosa, mujer de alta sociedad, esposa devota y chica tímida se escondía una depravada de primer nivel y ella lo comprobó hace solo unas horas.

\- Lo lamento Hinata-chan pero cuando te inclinaste me diste una vista tan perfecta de tu trasero carnoso que no lo pude evitar - fue en ese momento que la ojiperla reacciono como si saliera de un trance inducido por las caricias de su esposo y sonrojándose hasta el extremo se retiro de su lado tratando de cubrir con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos su prominente trasero, sacandole una risa al rubio ante el vergonzoso accionar de su mujer.

\- N-Naruto-ku, pervertido - protesto la mujer, pero era difícil tomarla en cuenta si en su rostro había una sonrisa al decirlo, no mentiría, para la actual matriarca Uzumaki era motivo de felicidad saber que tras tantos años desde que iniciaron su relación su esposo aun la encontraba tan atractiva y capaz de despertar su libido.

Sin embargo pronto la chica ya no supo como reaccionar cuando se percato de un hecho interesante, el cual era la tienda de campaña que ahora las sabanas hacían entre las piernas de Naruto, una enorme tienda de campaña que la pelizaul sabía muy bien que escondía e inevitablemente su boca empezó a salivar de deseo.

Naruto por su parte logro ver como los ojos de su mujer se nublaban de deseo y el sutil movimiento de sus piernas frotándose entre si, llevaba ya un mes desde que tuvo algo de acción y con la solución frente a el no pensaba desaprovecharla por lo que no aguantando mas, decidió provocar a Hinata.

\- Vaya, parece que mi mano no es lo único que quiere tocarte Hinata-chan, ¿dime no quieres saludar a mi amigo luego de no verlo por todo un mes? - su voz se había hecho ronca conforme hablaba, pero el objetivo se logro, con satisfacción vio a la ojiperla tragar con fuerza para luego como una autómata guiada por el deseo se fuera acercando a el.

Para el rubio fue una sorpresa que en verdad la peliazul aceptara su provocación a la primera, de hecho solo quería tantear el terreno para saber que tanto debería presionarla hasta hacerla ceder, pero que accediera a la primera solo significaba una cosa y solo una cosa, Hinata había entrado en ese mes en ese estado de hiper sexualidad en el que su cuerpo se calentaba mucho al punto de ser insoportable para ella el no poder correrse a gusto y se declaraba culpable pues fue el quien indujo en ella ese estado, aunque como culpar lo si su libido nunca parecía saciarse y en este momento se podría decir que el estaba en un estado similar pues la polla le dolía de lo dura que la tenia en este momento.

Hinata por su parte entrada en trance se subió a la cama como pudo y rápidamente retiró la sabana que cubría la hombría de su esposo y quedo maravillada en cuanto la vio, desnuda, grande, gorda, caliente y a sus fosas nasales llegaba el aroma a macho caliente y ansioso haciendo que se mareara y que cualquier posible resistencia que tratase de poner para no seguir en ese desapareciera dejando solo a la mujer que era y a sus instintos mas bajos tomando el control.

Su coño pronto se encontraba húmedo, podía sentirlo así como su ansioso palpitar rogando por ser llenado por la carne de su marido, hacerla gemir como puta en celo, si, en definitiva en este momento Hinata no era mas que una caliente mujer que estaba ansiosa de complacer a su hombre y que el la complaciera a ella y que el mundo arda si alguien trataba de detenerla.

Rápidamente saco su lengua y la empezó a pasar por toda la caliente longitud, sus papilas bailaban de alegría ante el sabor, un sabor que conocía muy bien y que no importaba cuanto probase jamas la cansaba, tenía sus ojos cerrados solo para poder concentrar mas su sentido del gusto y poder percibir con su lengua el sabor, la forma, incluso el mas mínimo indicio de que por la zona donde transitaba su lengua hubiese una vena hinchada por la irrigación de sangre al miembro masculino.

Naruto por su parte también estaba en su mundo, concentrado solo en el placer que esa húmeda lengua le producía mientras recorría su longitud y rogaba internamente tener la fuerza para no correrse al instante con la sensación que le producía Hinata, sin embargo en cuanto sintió como presionaba sus labios contra la punta, mando al carajo cualquier gramo de autocontrol que le quedaba y sujetando la cabeza de su esposa introdujo en su cavidad oral su longitud hasta la base, de golpe y sin consideración de ningún tipo hacia la mujer, decir que no estuvo a punto de correrse seria una mentira pues le costo toda su fuerza lograr resistir ese deseo.

Por su parte Hinata se sintió morir de placer cuando sintió la violenta intrusión, logro correrse aunque fuese un poco y eso solo alimento su deseo de continuar y darle mas placer a su marido y por añadidura a ella también, pero no quería solo sentir su boca invadida, necesitaba sentir ese placer en su zona baja también, así que sin reparo alguno y llevada por la lujuria, desplazo una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna y la deslizó por debajo de sus pantalones y sus bragas que sintió en exceso húmedas para empezar a provocarse placer a si misma enterrando sus dedos en su coño o pellizcando su clítoris ansiosa de sentir mas placer mientras continuaba con su trabajo oral para Naruto.

Si se miraba a los ojos de Naruto sus ojos estaban cegados por la lujuria y ahora se encontraban liberando un destello que en el campo de batalla seria señal de peligro o muerte, pero aquí y ahora le dedicaba esa mirada a su esposa y ese brillo la hacia sentir como una pobre presa asechada por el mas fiero depredador, mientras por su lado entre las pocas veces que la mujer le dirigía la mirada mientras seguía mamando de la barra de carne podía notarse sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, era una mirada que demandaba placer y el rubio valla que tenia intención de satisfacer ese deseo.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en el placer que habían olvidado que no se encontraban solos en la habitación, por lo cual mientras que la pareja se sumía cada vez mas en el placer y la lujuria que al parecer los había estado tentando el último mes, la tercera persona que no era otra mas que Tsunade Senju, la cual soltando un suspiro se acerco a la puerta donde luego de algunas posiciones de manos coloco un sello que impidiera que nadie entrase en la habitación y de paso insonorizara por completo la misma y con eso hecho regreso a la cama desnudándose en el proceso salvo por un ligero detalle, en la habitación había una bata de doctor que la Senju había notado desde hace rato y que en su regreso con los amantes había tomado por lo que mientras retiraba hasta la ultima prenda de su cuerpo solo conservo la bata blanca la cual se coloco sobre su desnudo cuerpo y no se molesto en cerrar dejando un erótico canal de carne expuesta que permitía ver su coño húmedo y también una parte de sus obscenamente grandes pechos.

\- Ejem, se que deben estar ansiosos pero que habría ocurrido si alguien entraba y los veía así - las palabras de la rubia llamaron la atención de la pareja al tiempo que los sacaba de su trance, pero contrario a lo que podía esperar Naruto no retiro sus manos de la cabeza de Hinata, ni Hinata no dejo de continuar con su trabajo sobre el eje de su esposo, sin embargo si basto para que le prestaran atención y en el caso de Naruto al ver a la Senju ataviada solo en esa bata sirvió para que su pene pulsara de expectación al tener a esa hermosa mujer vestida de esa manera.

\- Ademas, Hinata-chan, ¿no te he dicho antes que es de mala educación no compartir con tus hermanas la felicidad? - eso hizo que la ojiperla finalmente se separara del miembro de Naruto para enojo de este, aunque a Hinata tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia pero la vergüenza de dejar salir su lado mas goloso le pudo mas y es que ciertamente cuando Hinata entraba en ese estado de placer tan alto se volvía caprichosa e incluso egoísta pues solo quería sentir el placer que solo el rubio podía darle.

\- Jooo, ¿acaso Baa-chan esta celosa? - Naruto a propósito uso ese mote con ella pues sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la llamara así, solo quería provocarla, aunque no sabía la fiera que estaba despertando con sus juegos, - ¿seguramente quieres probar esto también verdad? - mientras preguntaba tomaba su polla desde la base y con movimientos lentos, tortuosos movía su mano lentamente arriba y abajo masturbándose para la rubia quien parecía ida observando el movimiento, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y con una sonrisa peligrosa se le acerco al rubio.

\- Parece que alguien quiere morir este día - su voz sonaba aterradora pero al mismo tempo podía notarse la lujuria ganando terreno en su tono, - ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas de ese modo Naruto? - esta vez ya a su lado tomo la polla del rubio con una de sus suaves manos retirando la de el y procedió a apretar con fuerza mientras le preguntaba ganándose una mueca de dolor se su parte junto a una disculpa del rubio y con eso logrado soltó el agarre y procedió a darle un lento, rítmico y delicioso masaje en su endurecida polla sacandole a el un gemido de satisfacción y a ella una sonrisa de complicidad.

Por su parte Hinata estaba sonrojada, sabía muy bien de la fogosidad de la tetona rubia, pero no importaba cuanto la viera o la viviera en carne propia siempre le resultaba vergonzoso, al menos los primeros minutos antes de dejarse llevar por el placer y en este momento ver a esos dos en esa escena tan caliente donde ambos se veían con intensidad a los ojos mientras la rubia masturbaba a su esposo la estaba mojando y mucho.

Naruto a su vez, sintió que si la Senju quería jugar, entonces el atacaría a su zona mas sensible y la que mas adoraba de ella, por lo que raudo y veloz acerco su boca a sus pechos y empezó a chupar uno de sus pezones sacandole un gemido a la mujer en el proceso y que por un momento dejara su trabajo manual sobre su eje, algo que Hinata no desaprovecho pues aun sentía esa necesidad y hambre por la esencia del rubio y con eso nublando su mente rápidamente recupero su posición entre las piernas del rubio.

\- Kyaaa, eres un tramposo Naruto, mis pechos son muy sensibles - aunque trataba de sonar enojada si se veía su rostro ella estaba tratando de esconder la obscena sonrisa que tenia deformando sus labios en una temblorosa mueca de placer mientras sus ojos parecían nublarse y pronto llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza del rubio para profundizar la sensación, aunque ciertamente extrañaba el sentimiento de la polla de Naruto en su mano pero en este momento parecía ser imposible acceder a ella, - supongo que Hinata-chan estaba realmente ansiosa, ¿sabes una cosa?, tan solo ayer ella y yo tuvimos una larga sesión de relajación, es decir, ella ya estaba al limite y en realidad yo también, eso es tu culpa y espero que tomes la responsabilidad - si, Tsunade sufría de lo mismo que Hinata y al igual que con ella la culpa era del pervertido rubio que ahora chupaba su erecto pezón, pero la realidad es que ella sabia suprimirlo mejor o cuando menos esconderlo lo suficiente como para que no fuera perceptible, algo en lo que había estado entrenando a la ojiperla aunque aun era muy transparente en ese sentido.

Claro esta que Naruto no le estaba prestando atención en lo mas mínimo, estaba mas interesado en dos cosas en este momento, la primera las enormes tetas que ahora se presionaban contra su rostro y el enorme placer que sentía en su miembro por la mamada de su mujer, aun así no era suficiente para el y pronto aunque con algo de esfuerzo se separo lo suficiente de los pechos de la rubia para soltar el pezón en su boca para consternación de la rubia, antes de que pasara a tomar ambos pechos, unirlos y esta vez llevarse ambos pezones a la boca para consternación y placer de la senju.

Aun así no era suficiente, es decir, Naruto no era de los que procuraran su propio placer solamente y quería complacer siempre a su pareja o en este caso a sus parejas, sabia por experiencia que para Tsunade no había nada mas sensible y erógeno que sus pechos y por ello que los chupara con delirio y abandono, pero no sentía fuera suficiente así que con su mano izquierda fue bajando por su plano vientre y alcanzo su objetivo, el chorreante coño de la rubia quien en cuanto sintió los dedos de Naruto entrar en ella empezó a gemir con fuerza y desesperación por el asalto a dos flancos de su amante.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su mundo, sabia que Naruto podía tener gran resistencia si se lo proponía y eso solo la motivaba mas, pues aun no quería dejar de chupar la verga de su marido, pero claro tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percataba de los juegos de los dos rubios, aun así para Naruto no pasaba desapercibido las atenciones de su esposa sobre su miembro y considero adecuada una retribución, la cual dio en forma de su mano derecha reptando por su espalda cubierta por su ropa hasta llegar a su trasero el cual luego de un momento amasándolo decidió meterse bajo sus pantalones y sus bragas y siguiendo con su camino llevo sus dedos hasta su coño el cual le tenia una sorpresa y no era que estuviese derritiéndose pues eso ya lo esperaba, lo que le sorprendió fueron los dedos de su esposa enterrados en su intimidad y sonriendo mentalmente decidió acompañar los finos dígitos de su mujer con los suyos propios en una danza llena de depravación en el interior del coño de la ojiperla quien se sintió morir un segundo ante la sensación y luego reinicio con mas brío sus atenciones sobre el miembro en su boca ahora si deseando con desesperación que la inundara con el espeso, cremoso y adictivo saber de su semen.

\- Sabes, debería castigarte por decirme Baa-chan Naruto - con la poca cordura que le quedaba al ser presa de las succiones en sus pezones y el toqueteo de los dedos en su vagina trato de hablar, aunque ciertamente le costaba hacerlo sin tartamudear, pero no por nada era una afamada kunoichi, - pero estas convaleciente, así que te daré un tratamiento especial mi amor - sonrió con cariño en ese momento, cosa difícil pues el placer la estaba rebasando, pero eso basto para llamar la atención del rubio.

\- Ahora, solo relajate y deja que tu obscena doctora personal y su desvergonzada asistente te cuiden como se debe - curiosamente cuando dijo la ultima parte Hinata se sintió aludida y por como acelero el paso, parecía estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de la Senju.

Por su parte Naruto se sintió mas caliente ante la perspectiva, después de todo su lívido estaba descontrolado y la oferta de Tsunade era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla, por lo que desconecto por completo su mente de todo aquello que no fuera el placer que sabía esas dos mujeres le darían a partir de aquí.

Tsunade por su parte al ver como Nartuo parecía ponerse mas ansioso tomo eso como la aceptación del rubio a su propuesta y con sus ojos ahora con un anhelo de mujer tomo la cabeza del rubio y lo obligo a separarse de sus pechos solo para encararla, - Naruto, sabes que te amo, así que no hagas estas cosas solo, somos un equipo recuerdalo - y con eso dicho la rubia finalmente sello sus labios contra los de el en un profundo y lleno de necesidad afectiva beso.

Del otro lado Hinata solo sintió como los dedos dentro de ella se movían mas frenéticos haciendo que inconscientemente los suyos se comportaran igual y pronto sintió la polla en su boca ensancharse sinónimo de que pronto se correría y ansiosa de que ocurriera acelero su mamada para hacerlo correr pronto.

No debió esperar mucho pues en un segundo sintió como los dedos invasores salían de su coño con rapidez para sentir apresuradamente la misma mano sobre su cabeza forzándola a tragar su polla hasta la base impidiendo que se retirara al momento de correrse, aunque claro esta esa nunca fue la intención de la matriarca Uzumaki quien no pudo evitar correrse dejando totalmente hecho un desastre sus pantalones por la abundante cantidad de jugos que derramo mientras sentía como la polla en su boca disparaba enormes chorros de leche espesa y caliente a lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Mientras Naruto se corría no dejaba de masturbar a Tsunade quien gemía ahogadamente pues todos sus gemidos y suspiros morían en la boca del rubio con quien mantenía el beso que paso de ser tierno y amoroso a una demostración de la lujuria mas absoluta pues sus lenguas batallaban la una con la otra derramando la saliva de sus bocas por la comisura de sus labios haciendo el beso cada vez mas obsceno y parecía que eso los emocionaba a ambos cada vez mas hasta que finalmente la Senju no lo soporto mas y acabo corriéndose con premura y abandono sobre la mano de su amante quien pese a nunca separar sus labios de los de la mujer se percibía una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción no solo por correrse si no por lograr hacer correr a sus mujeres.

Para cuando los tres terminaron de correrse se quedaron quietos un segundo disfrutando del placer pos orgásmico, luego del cual Hinata se retiro de la entrepierna del chico con su boca llena de leche inflando sus cachetes en una imagen tierna y obscena a la vez si es que eso era posible, mientras por el lado de Tsunade esta parecía no querer separarse de la boca del rubio pero en cuanto noto a la peliazul retirarse y ver su boca llena de la blanca sustancia con esfuerzo logro separarse de su amante aunque no sin dejar de por medio un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas ademas de un halo de vapor que salia de sus bocas prueba fehaciente de que la temperatura dentro de ellos era por mucho, mayor que la de la habitación, dándole a esa ligera neblina de aliento un aspecto mucho mas morboso a ojos de los tres presentes.

\- Are, Hinata-chan no seas egoísta y comparte un poco conmigo - y antes de que la ojiperla procesara lo que había escuchado de la rubia, sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos y una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que rápidamente le dio cegada por la lujuria y ahí, frente al rubio dueño de sus corazones, ambas mujeres comenzaron un ósculo por demás obsceno en el que las lenguas no bailaban, batallaban por obtener la mayor cantidad de la semilla del hombre con ellas, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando del contacto tan intimo y dándole una visión al rubio que de haber tenido la polla flacida se la habría levantado de inmediato, pero no siendo ese el caso solo aumento la tortura de tener su verga enhiesta y palpitante ante tal espectáculo que solo agravo su situación en cuanto noto como en la batalla de bocas entre las dos mujeres su semen escapaba por la comisura de sus labios bajando por sus mentones y acabando en gotas que caían sobre los desnudos pechos de la rubia y sobre la ropa de la peliazul.

Ambas continuaron con el obsceno beso en lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad y cuando por fin se separaron vio como por un segundo un puente viscoso unía las lenguas de ambas aunque le era difícil saber si dicho puente era saliva o su simiente, aunque poco le importaba eso pues en ese momento ambas se giraron hacia el para verlo con sus mejillas infladas debido a que ambas ahora tenían una parte de su blanca esencia en sus bocas y con una sonrisa para deleite del chico las vio cerrar los ojos para empezar a tragar con morboso placer el semen en sus bocas, si, en definitiva ese par de diosas lo iban a matar por la sobre excitación.

En cuanto terminaron de tragar, ambas abrieron sus bocas y dejaron salir sus lenguas de una manera por demás obscena mientras le mostraban el interior de sus bocas a modo de comprobar que no quedara ni un resquicio de su leche, que de verdad la habían bebido toda y al ver sus bocas impolutas la insana necesidad de volver a pintarlas de blanco llego a el, aunque también sentía la necesidad de pintar de blanco su otra boca, una mas humana, caliente y estrecha.

\- Mmmmm, parece que el sabor no se ha dañado, de hecho, creo que ahora sabe incluso mejor - no sabía como reaccionar a las palabras de la medica tetona, lo que decía era muy obsceno, pero que lo dijera como si se tratara de un examen medico lo estaba poniendo cardíaco, le gustaban los juegos de rol y con Tsunade ser su lascivo paciente lo ponía muy duro, - ¿que opinas Hinata-chan?, ¿crees que este bien de salud como dice? - ahora si que estaba luchando por no saltarles encima, que ahora incluyera en ese juego a Hinata solo lo hacía mejor y mas difícil controlarse, pero aguardo expectante a la respuesta de la ojiperla.

\- No estoy segura Tsunade-sensei - por un momento se quedo de piedra, Hinata estaba jugando, adoptando su papel en la treta de la rubia, sabía que la peliazul era juguetona, se lo había demostrado mucha veces en el pasado y en cuanto abrió los ojos y lo vio, sintió que su pene jamas volvería a estar flácido, sus ojos, eso hermosos y aperlados ojos, ahora estaban cegados por la lujuria y lo veían como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en el desierto, estaba hambrienta y sabía muy bien que cuando ponía esa mirada, Hinata era a falta de una mejor definición una completa puta en celo.

\- El sabor y la consistencia estaban muy bien, pero sentí un alza en la temperatura en el paciente sensei - al escuchar eso Tsunade no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, adoraba cuando Hinata tiraba por la borda esa actitud recatada y tímida y daba paso a la caliente mujer que llevaba dentro, era cuando mas se divertían los tres, pero retomando su papel asintió en comprensión a lo dicho por la peliazul.

\- Ya veo, ya veo, bueno eso es preocupante - luego de decir eso, una vez mas se acerco al rostro del rubio y uego de un profundo beso bajo hasta estar cara a cara con la polla de su macho para luego volver a hablar, - no podemos dejar que nuestro paciente sufra de un alza en la temperatura, así que creo que debo asegurarme de que la temperatura corporal sea la correcta - el rubio no entendió a que se refería en ese momento pero la dejo hacer, ansioso de que lo que tuviera en mente su rubia amante solo le trajera oleadas del mas puro placer.

\- Entonces usare mi termómetro especial para averiguarlo, es muy sensible y me dirá si la temperatura es correcta y debe usarse en la zona de mayor irrigación de sangre en este momento - una vez dicho eso lo miro un segundo y con un guiño de su ojo procedió con su plan el cual no era otro que enterrar su polla en sus gigantescas mamas para hacerle un paizuri en toda regla y se sintió morir al sentir su eje rodeado de la caliente, blanda, carnosa y firme sensación de los pechos de la Senju.

Mientras esto ocurría Hinata solo veía el espectáculo y contrario a lo que se creería a la mujer no le producía celos la escena protagonizada por los rubios, por el contrario le generaba morbo y ahora mas que nunca el deseo y lujuria que durante el ultimo mes había tratado de mantener a raya tomo el control de su cuerpo, por lo cual rauda y veloz empezó a desnudarse para quedar en igualdad de condiciones que la rubia Senju, cuando llego a su ropa interior o al menos las bragas pues no se había puesto sujetador noto una gran humedad en las mismas y al retirarlas sintió la mirada del rubio mientras era atendido por Tsunade, quiso saber que le llamaba tanto la atención y al fijar su mirada en la misma dirección noto que lo que el veía era la cascada de flujos que bajaban por sus piernas y a eso se sumaba que al retirarse las bragas un fino hilo de humedad las conectaba con su coño para vergüenza de la mujer.

Para este momento la habitación olía por completo a sexo alterando los sentidos de los tres ocupantes enviándolos al mundo del éxtasis y el placer donde nada mas que el contacto entre sus cuerpos importaba y para cuando Hinata se desnudo por completo se quedo un segundo de pie en su lugar dejando que la mirada del rubio le diera un buen repaso a su exquisito cuerpo, pese al tiempo su cuerpo se conservaba bien, pechos grandes y firmes que parecían desafiar la gravedad, un culo carnoso y jugoso que incitaba a tocarlo, una cintura estrecha, unas caderas anchas demostrando aun su condición de mujer fértil y un vientre que pese a dar a luz dos hijos aun se conservaba bastante plano, claro con una ligera curva que solo la hacia mas deseable y en cuanto vio al rubio relamerse los labios supo que le gustaba lo que veía y con una sonrisa se acerco de nuevo a la cama donde la Senju ahora no solo le daba un paizuri al rubio si no que también lo acompañaba de una felacion tan obscena que podía escuchar los sonidos de la succión y la humedad por la saliva y el presemen que se mezclaban en su boca.

\- Sensei, ¿cual es si veredicto sobre la temperatura del paciente? - aunque llamo a la rubia la realidad es que no obtuvo respuesta, la Senju estaba obnubilada en su labor, y cuando la miro a los ojos, Hinata pudo ver como esos ojos marrón se encontraban ensombrecidos por el deso y las ganas de que el rubio objeto de sus atenciones le inundara la boca de fresco semen.

Aun así, viendo el deseo en los ojos de su compañera y muy a regañadientes la rubia libero a su delicioso prisionero de su húmeda celda para hablar con a ojiperla, aunque en ningún momento dejo de practicarle el paizuri a su hombre, pues lo quería tener ansioso y al borde del orgasmo constantemente, aunque para eso ella mejor que nadie sabia que faltaba mucho, después de todo si algo caracterizaba al rubio era su infernal aguante en la cama.

\- Parece tener la temperatura un poco elevada, pero nada de que preocuparse Hinata-chan - le contesto aunque sin verla, solo veía la punta del pene en sus enormes pechos entrar y salir de los mismos en un saludo morboso y demasiado incitante como para dejar de verlo, - aun así, creo que para mejores resultados de análisis lo mejor sera que entre ambas le hagamos un chequeo completo - la mujer ya no resistía, el paizuri ya no era suficiente y dudaba que pudiera aguantar mas las demandas de su caliente y encharcado coño que imploraban la atención de su hombre.

\- ¿Entonces como procedemos sensei? - esa era la pregunta de la ojiperla aunque la realidad era que era mas que consciente de que era lo que seguía y su coño sintió que saltaba de alegría por lo que venía.

\- Bueno, aun debo terminar mi control sobre la temperatura del paciente, así que por que mientras tanto no te encargas de darle una buena dosis de suero oral con alto contenido de nutrientes para que se valla recuperado de su fatiga - la orden era clara y por demás estaba decir que la cumpliría con placer y a cabalidad , por lo que parándose sobre la cama, se acerco hasta la cabecera de la misma donde coloco una pierna a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio dándole total acceso a su empapado coño, mientras por su parte la rubia deshacía el paizuri para luego de retirarse la bata poder perfilar su cuerpo de una manera que dejaba mas que clara cual era la intención de la rubia en ese momento pues ahora el gran miembro del rubio estaba dándole un superficial beso al empapado coño de la tetona rubia, aun así, para la peliazul solo importaba su 'tarea' y nada le impediría cumplirla.

\- Ya oíste a sensei Naruto-kun, debes nutrirte bien para recuperar tus fuerzas, así que por favor bebe todo el suero que quieras que yo siempre te daré mas - Hinata estaba muy compenetrada con su papel de enfermera, algo que le gustaba al rubio y que solo ensancho su sonrisa cuando vio la mano derecha de su esposa abrir sus labios vaginales para darle una perfecta y profunda vista de su chorreante coño el cual ella quería que el devorara y en ese momento Naruto sentía hambre, mucha, mucha hambre.

Sin esperar mas tiempo Naruto clavo su boca contra el anhelante coño de su mujer la cual al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar gemir de placer, cosa que aumento cuando sintió la lengua del rubio penetrar su cavidad todo lo profundo que el musculo le permitiera, no fue sino hasta ese momento que Hinata se permitió ver hacia atrás a la rubia para saber que hacía aunque en ese momento poco lo importara realmente pues lo único que tenía prioridad para ella en ese momento era que Naruto bebiera el fruto de su excitación, el deseo y el amor que le tenia.

Por su lado y mientras la ojiperla seducía con sus dulces y obscenas palabras a su esposo la rubia se había concetrado en permitir un suave y rítmico juego entre su sexo y el del rubio donde todo lo que hacía era restregar la punta de ese pene contra sus labios vaginales bañando el miembro masculino en sus abundantes jugos, lubricandolo, haciendo que ansiara finalmente entrar en ella y cuando sintió a la pelizaul gemir de placer supo que era el momento, ese simple y ahogado gemido fue como el pistoletazo que estaba esperando y sin mas se dejo caer sobre la verga grande, caliente y venosa que había bajo ella y gimiendo a cada segundo mientras sentía como ese enorme palo de carne expandía sus paredes cada vez mas.

La rubia no lo soportaba, ya no quería seguir separada de el, había soportado mucho tiempo pero con la reciente aventura del rubio se negaba a prolongar esto mas, no quería perderlo y ya no pensaba esconderse mas, por lo que en cuanto sintió la polla besar su entrada uterina se abandono a si misma al placer y empezó a moverse con desenfreno y descontrol, quería montar ese pene para siempre, exprimir hasta la ultima gota de semen que quisiera darle así como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

Pronto la habitación se lleno de un concierto de gemidos femeninos de las dos mujeres que a su modo no soportaban mas no estar con el, ahora solo eran animales en celo despreocupados de cualquier cosa que no fuese copular hasta el cansancio, no hacían oídos a nada, ni siquiera a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que les recordaba que ambas podían quedar embarazadas si se descuidaban, no, en ese preciso momento lo único que importaba era sentir como el rubio dueño de sus corazones las amaba y no se detendrían hasta estar ebrias de amor.

Por su parte Naruto se sentía en el cielo mismo, si por cada estupidez que cometía y que lo llevara al hospital siempre las cosas acabarían así, entonces quizás debía empezar a buscar mas el peligro, aunque dudaba que a ellas les hiciera gracia, como fuese, en este momento el solo se preocuparía de disfrutar de la experiencia y mas importante aun, darles el mayor placer del que fuera capaz a sus mujeres, pues ese era y siempre habría de ser su mayor placer.

No sabia que era mas delicioso, el poder devorar los jugos de Hinata que eran siempre tan dulces pese a todos esos años o la incomprensiblemente apretada vagina de Tsunade que casi parecía querer arrancarle el pene si se le ocurría siquiera por un momento sacarlo de ella, al final y pensándolo mejor, porque debía decidir, ambas a su manera eran las mejores y la combinación de ambas lo estaba poniendo cardíaco, así que por que elegir cuando se tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Pasaría cerca de una hora donde los tres no paraban de follar e irónicamente durante ese tiempo las únicas que se corrían eran las dos mujeres, Hinata en la hambrienta boca del rubio quien entre mas bebía de ella mas fuerte succionaba en busca de cada vez mas, curiosamente hace mucho que Hinata ya no se sostenía en sus piernas, no podría aunque quisiera pues las sentía hechas gelatina, lo único que evitaba que el rubio dejara de beber de la peliazul era el mismo que había usado sus brazos en una prensa sobre la cintura de la ojiperla para mantener su coño pegado a su boca y Tsunade la verdad era que sentía su coño destrozado de tantas acometidas, pero aun así no quería parar, tenia todo un mes de sexo que recuperar, eso eran miles de orgasmos a la semana y su coño los quería todos en este preciso momento y a cada nuevo orgasmo sus caderas se volvían mas demandantes con la verga que cabalgaban, su útero ardía de deseo de ser pintada con la blanca esencia de su macho y no se detendría hasta lograrlo aunque su vida se le fuera en el proceso.

\- Naruto, tu semen, dame tu semen por favor - la suplica de Tsunade llevaba un toque de desespero en su tono, ansiaba sentirlo venirse dentro de ella y ya no soportaba mas esa necesidad que solo se acrecentó cuando sintió el pene dentro de ella hincharse, señal inequívoca de que su macho estaba por correrse y ella como buena hembra no desperdiciaría ese regalo, - correte mi amor, lo recibiré todo en mi interior gustosa y me correré contigo cuando pintes mi matriz de blanco con tu semilla - su declaración solo hizo que el orgasmo del rubio se acelerara, sin embargo la ojimarron se preguntaba si seria capaz de cumplir su promesa y correrse con el, es decir, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no correrse ahí mismo antes de que el lo hiciera.

\- Naruto-kun, yo también me voy a correr, quiero correrme en tu boca, quiero que bebas mis jugos que son la muestra de lo mucho que te amo - por su parte Hinata ya no resistía mas, llevaba un rato tratando de evitar correrse para acumular un gran orgasmo que hiciera de ella esa mujer que era incluso capaz de orinarse de placer solo para que su amante rubio se bebiera su sabor y ya no podía aguantar mas, - me correré en tu boca Naruto y a cambio quiero que luego ti¿u te corras en la mía, en esa viscosa y apretada boca que ansiosa te espera con los labios abiertos y que ahora tu devoras tan ávidamente - era cara su declaración de intenciones, no se sentiría feliz hasta no tenerlo dentro de ellas, aun si eso significaba morir por una sobredosis de placer.

Mas temprano que tarde ese volcán de depravación en el que los tres se encontraban finalmente hizo erupción causando una reacción en cadena cuando el rubio no resistió mas y finalmente se corrió en el interior de la tetona rubia quien al sentir los fuertes lechazos en lo profundo de su matriz no se contuvo mas y se dejo ir en un orgasmo potente que expulso sus jugos a presión de su coño creando un espectáculo y un desastre sobre el abdomen del hombre quien a su vez y presa de su propio y copioso orgasmo inconscientemente apretó con sus dientes el clítoris de la ojiperla causando que le atravesara una corriente eléctrica que subió hasta alojarse en lo profundo de su matriz provocando el tan ansiado e intenso orgasmo que llevaba reteniendo un rato corriéndose con la suficiente fuerza como para lavar el rostro del rubio por completo en sus flujos.

Estuvieron en eso unos minutos que parecieron eternos por lo duro y continuo que se corrieron, hasta que finalmente y luego de unos segundos en los que ninguno se movió un centímetro, los tres se desplomaron sobre la cama exhaustos pero satisfechos al menos de momento, la polla de Naruto salio del coño de Tsunade del cual unos segundos después un rio de blanco semen manaba de ella mientras su cuerpo aun convulsionaba y su rostro era de una estúpida felicidad.

Del mismo modo Hinata yacía respirando agitada pero plenamente feliz mientras sentía aun ese dulce ardor producto de su ultimo orgasmo pero sintiéndose vacía al ya no tener la sin hueso de Naruto escarbando en ella y ahora su matriz quería otro tipo de sensación de llenado, una que ella misma le había pedido a su esposo minutos antes de correrse y que tenía plena intención de llevar a cabo, aunque primero tendría que volver a sentir su cuerpo.

Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo sereno, el orgasmo que había tenido había sido brutal y devastador, pero gracias a su condición como jinchuriki, la fatiga se había desvanecido rápidamente y debido a su genética como Uzumaki, se sentía lejos de estar satisfecho, quizás si tenia su miembro un tanto mas flácido pero nada que ver a las dos mujeres desnudas con el no arreglara, especialmente cuando se fijo en el rio de semen que salia de la rubia y el constante palpitar del coño de la peliazul recordandole lo que ella tanto quería y que el no se molestaría en complacerla.

Luego de unos minutos en los que se recuperaron luego de la intensa batalla carnal que habían tenido los tres se recompusieron y sin decir palabra alguna, solo viéndose a los ojos, quedo claro que para ninguno de los tres había sido suficiente, querían mas y no pararían hasta sentirse satisfechos completamente.

Ahora las posiciones eran diferentes, Hinata se estaba acomodando sobre la aun erecta polla de su marido mientras que una feliz Tsunade se acomodaba a un lado de Naruto viéndolo con ojos de amor que luego se sustituyeron por unos llenos de deseo y ganas de seguir con su juego, aunque claro esta por ahora Tsunade no necesitaba atenciones en su coño, no, eso sería para mas adelante en cuanto terminara de recuperarse para lo que sabia que inevitablemente vendría, así que mirándolo un segundo procedió a besarlo para luego continuar con sus planes.

\- He terminado de revisar tu temperatura y no creo que este alta, muy por el contrario, de hecho creo que tienes la temperatura ideal, aunque siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión, ¿no es así Hinata? - pregunto aun en su papel de doctora a la mujer que ya estaba dirigiendo la polla de su macho hacia su hambriento coño cuando fue sacada de su trance por la rubia a la que vio y un segundo después le sonrió con lascivia.

\- Me fio de su veredicto sensei, pero tiene razón no esta de mas una segunda opinión - con voz cargada de deseo respondió a su hermana y un segundo después de responder sin ningún reparo ni delicadeza se ensarto la polla hasta el final de su coño sintiendo la punta besar su entrada uterina y de paso tratar de traspasarla, idea que la estaba calentando solo de imaginarla.

Rápidamente la ojiperla empezó a cabalgarlo, ansiosa de sentir esa deliciosa fricción contra las paredes de su vagina, al mismo tiempo que el hambre de su matriz por la semilla de su esposo se acrecentaba a un punto que era incluso enloquecedor para la chica, gemía sin control y por primera vez en ese día sintió celos, celos de Tsunade, pero no porque hubiese estado con el rubio, no, sus celos eran derivados de su hambre de macho, sus celos estaban fundamentados en el hecho de que ella logro ver el rio de semen que salia de la entrepierna de la rubia y que ella quería que ese rio saliera de si misma, ahora movida por su deseo, su hambre y sus celos de mujer estaba cabalgando duro, intenso y constantemente apretando la verga de su esposo con la intensión de conseguir una cantidad igual o incluso mayor de su simiente derramada en su matriz.

Mientras que la ojiperla cabalgaba a su macho con desesperación y ansia de su semilla, el mismo se encontraba ocupado en otras lides en ese momento, mas concretamente devorando la boca de su tetona amante quien a los segundos de hacer la pregunta y obtener su respuesta casi con necesidad reclamo los labios del rubio en un beso de los que tanto le gustaban, amorosos, llenos de pasión y muy, muy obscenos, su lengua y la del rubio bailaban entre ellas de manera lasciva y al aire libre, el rostro de Tsunade era un poema, estaba por completo ahogada en la lujuria y el amor que sentía por ese hombre, no le importaba nada mas en ese momento que el morboso beso que se daban, la saliva corría una vez mas fuera de su boca y el aliento de ambos se mezclaba en un halo de vapor debido a la alta temperatura que alcanzaban guiados por su necesidad por el otro.

Los ojos de Tsunade tenían sus pupilas en forma de corazón y su mente estaba hecha un lio, luego de tantos orgasmos, besos lascivos y el torrente de semen que aun sentía salir de su intimidad cualquier pensamiento ajeno a estar con el rubio carecía de importancia o le significaba relevancia alguna, sin embargo había una zona de su cuerpo que pedía las atenciones del rubio con desesperación y era la misma zona que Naruto había chupado primero, así que decidió darse ese placer y a la vez seguir jugando.

\- Naruto, mi amor, ya has recibido una buena dosis de nutrientes de Hinata-chan, pero ahora es momento de que te tomes tu medicina para que puedas recuperar mas rápido tu vitalidad - luego de decir eso, la rubia solo se levanto un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar sus enormes pechos justo frente al rostro del rubio quien miro sorprendido la escena y como no estarlo si ante el estaban esos enormes pechos de gran areola y erectos pezones con una característica especial.

Ahí frente al rubio, estaban las enormes tetas lactantes de la Senju, un rio de la mas fresca leche materna salía de sus enhiestos pezones, desde que momento había empezado la Senju a lactar era un misterio, pero eso poco le importaba, ahora se encontraba con la garganta seca por el espectáculo y con su mente inundada con miles de pensamientos que le transmitían un solo sentir y ese era chupar esas enormes jarras, ordeñar esas gordas y lechosas tetas hasta dejarlas secas como muchas veces en el pasado lo había hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿que esperas cariño?, si no bebes tu medicina no te recuperaras pronto - la rubia Senju lo veía ahí, hipnotizado por el espectáculo morboso y vergonzoso de sus pechos lactando que no pudo resistir y lo llamo para que hiciera lo que sabia estaba ansioso de hacer, le daba permiso, aunque la realidad era que no lo necesitaba, desde hace mucho que cada parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía a el y solo a el.

\- ¡Ugyaaaa! - fue el grito ahogado de la rubia una vez sintió sobre uno de sus pezones la ansiosa boca de su macho, podía sentirlo como succionaba casi con vilipendio contra su pecho, como ansioso ordeñaba su leche en una gula desbordada mientras ella solo podía gemir sin poder pensar correctamente, sin embargo se desconcertó cuando dejo de sentir su pecho ser succionado y cuando vio en dirección del rubio para saber que ocurría, el mas puro de los placeres le recorrió la espalda pues podía ver como el rubio ahora parecía una bestia sedienta de placer y tenía pensado saciarlo con sus voluminosas mamas.

Ese placer se multiplico en cuanto lo sintió tomar su pecho desatendido y juntarlos, mas concretamente unir sus pezones de tal manera que fuese mas fácil devorarlos al mismo tiempo en su habida boca y en cuanto la Senju se percato de su intención una mezcla de ansia y miedo la domino, ansia de que el rubio la ordeñase de una vez y que no se detuviera hasta que sus pechos no fuesen capaces de producir mas leche y miedo porque sus pechos siempre habían sido muy sensibles y en su estado de lactancia actual la sensibilidad se había incrementado, si su rubio amante los succionaba a la par, bebiéndose la leche de ambos a la vez, estaba mas que segura de que se desmayaría por sobredosis de placer.

\- E-espera Naruto, n-no lo hagas con ambos al mismo t-¡Gyaaaa! - no pudo terminar de suplicar pues el rubio no la escucho y decidió atacar de una vez por todas sus erectos, carnosos y lactantes objetivos llenándola de mas placer del que podía soportar aunque tampoco es que se quejara, ahora su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca del mas puro placer orgásmico, porque si, la rubia se estaba corriendo constantemente por las atenciones sobre sus sensibles pechos por parte del rubio quien no dejaba de ordeñarla y beber de sus llenas jarras.

Para ese momento cualquier rastro de cordura se había esfumado, solo quedaba la mas depravada y desvergonzada lujuria en esa habitación, todo olía a sexo y las chicas no paraban de gemir ansiosas de mas, por su parte el rubio estaba obnubilado, la sensación apretada sobre su polla y su boca llena de la mas deliciosa leche de hembra que podía beber le habían quitado todo su raciocinio si es que aun le quedaba alguno desde que empezaron su faena que aun ahora estaba lejos de terminar.

Sin embargo sus cuerpos eran otro cantar, Tsunade estaba al borde del desmayo por todo el placer que recibían sus pechos que se traducía en un orgasmo fuerte y continuo o mas correctamente una secuencia consecutiva de orgasmos que se encadenaban uno tras otro y tenían su coño hecho un desastre pues ya no era solo semen lo que manaba de ella sino sus propios jugos que caían sin control en la cama mientras ella solo presionaba la cabeza del rubio para que no se separara un milímetro de ella y sus pechos y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su cabeza con la mas infinita ternura como una madre amorosa acariciaría a su bebe mientras lo amamanta.

Hinata era un caso similar, sus caderas estaban agotadas, se había corrido infinidad de veces mas sobre la polla que la ultrajaba y aun así se rehusaba a detenerse hasta no conseguir su ansiado premio de su pareja, una vez mas eran los celos los que la dominaban diciéndole que no era justo que la degenerada rubia frente a ella lograse recibir todo ese semen en su coño y ella no, así que no se detendría hasta que lo hiciera, aunque claro esta, para este momento su coño estaba destruido por la polla de su marido como todas las veces en el pasado donde lo habían hecho.

Por ultimo estaba Naruto el cual ya no podía resistir mas esa sobredosis de placer, su polla se estaba hinchando de nuevo síntoma de que se correría pronto y la leche de Tsunade solo estaba actuando como un fuerte afrodisíaco sobre el, no ayudaba que en su boca aun habían resquicios del sabor de Hinata, haciendo que el sabor global en este momento fuera tan morboso a sus ojos pues era casi como beber de ambas al mismo tiempo, aunque claro esta, quizás mas adelante se aseguraría de beber de ambas al tiempo, ya fuera su leche o los jugos de sus coños.

Luego de una hora mas desde que iniciaron esta nueva postura el rubio se corrió por tercera vez ese día inundando copiosamente el coño de su mujer mientras mordía con fuerza los pezones en su boca causando que ambas mujeres se corrieran de nueva cuenta y con gran fuerza ante las sensaciones que cada una percibía en sus cuerpos y al igual que la ultima vez, los tres se quedaron un instante totalmente quietos gozando, ahogándose en la sensación que ese último orgasmo les producía.

Las dos mujeres cayeron rendidas luego de ese orgasmo, pero había un problema, el rubio estaba ahí sentado sin moverse, con la mirada escondida por la sombra de su cabello, totalmente inmóvil, casi parecía haberse desmayado o al menos así lo creían las preocupadas mujeres, no porque se desmayara, mas bien porque pese a todo aun querían mas y no creían poder soportar la necesidad hasta que el rubio despertara.

Sin embargo toda preocupación desapareció de sus rostro cuando Naruto levanto la mirada y su preocupación se transformo en el mas obsceno y lascivo miedo, pues sus ojos aun eran los de una bestia, estaban rasgados, igual a como lo estaban cuando entraba en su modo biju, pero conservaban su color azul que tanto les encantaba y fue entonces que entendieron que el rubio podía estar aun mas ansioso que ellas y que quizás para cuando todo terminase quienes necesitarían ser internadas en el hospital serían ellas.

\- ¿No creerán que ya acabamos o si? - luego de esa pregunta el chico se levanto de la cama y las vio como un depredador a su presa, algo que las emociono a ambas y que con sonrisas en sus rostros y sin pudor algunos movieron sus cuerpos de manera erótica para el, rozando sus cuerpos una a la otra a propósito para que el se deleitara con el espectáculo y luego se dejaron caer de espaldas una al lado de la otra para con miradas cargadas de amor y lujuria dirigidas al rubio abrieran sus piernas mostrando sus aun lechosos coños y extendieron sus brazos en una mas que clara invitación de parte de ambas a tomarlas.

\- Naruto/Naruto-kun, por favor ven y tómanos hasta que tu corazón este saciado - era increíble la sincronía con la que ambas mujeres dijeron esas palabras formando un coro perfecto que lo hizo sonreír pero al mismo tiempo lo preocupo.

Frente al rubio estaban sus dos amantes, ambas ansiosas y predispuestas a complacerlo, pero cual elegir, con quien empezar, ambas se veían demasiado apetitosas ahí recostadas en su cama de hospital desnudas y esperándolo, no quería elegir, quería hacerlo con ambas a la vez y por ello decidió jugar su ultima carta, acabaría realmente exhausto pero bien valdría la pena, por lo cual llevo sus manos frente a su pecho y realizo una posición de manos mas que conocida para ambas mujeres que sabían lo que seguiría a continuación haciendo a sus cuerpos temblar de anticipación.

\- ¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! - y con eso dicho una nube de humo cubrió la habitación la cual tras desaparecer dejo ver en la sala a un total de 20 Narutos todos igual de desnudos, erectos y con esa mirada de depredador dirigirles toda su atención, - ¡prepárense, porque a partir de ahora no nos detendremos sin importar que! - todos los rubios dijerón a la vez, en un coro de sincronía perfecta que envió un dulce escalofrió por la espalda de las mujeres que lejos de amedrentarse solo sonrieron con mas lujuria los incitaron a destrozarlas en esa cama, algo a lo que ninguno de los rubios se negó.

Las siguientes horas fue un evento de depravación total en el que ambas mujeres eran penetradas por sus bocas, vaginas y anos, ademas de que sus manos y pies eran usados para masturbar las pollas restantes y quienes no podían tener una de estas partes tomaban sus mechones de cabello para envolver su polla en ellos y masturbarse con su sedoso cabello hasta correrse intercalando posiciones de tal manera que cada Naruto pudiese probar cada parte del cuerpo de ambas mujeres quienes estaban totalmente sumidas en el placer, especialmente ahora que ambas estaban siendo ordeñadas de sus pechos que sin importar que continuaban lactando para placer de todos en esa sala.

\- **Dime Kurama, ¿tu Jinchuriki siempre fue así de pervertido o esto es cosa tuya?** \- fue la pregunta de Isobu ante todo lo que había visto y que no creía que fuera siquiera posible y aunque su pregunta también era compartida por Kokuo, la realidad era que en su caso no podía siquiera articular palabra ante el asombro que experimentaba.

\- **Mejor callate idiota y duerme porque créeme que esos humanos no se pararan en un buen rato y no creo que seas un mirón para estarlos espiando** \- fue toda la respuesta de Kurama que se acostaba de nuevo con la intención de dormir y desconectar de todo lo que pasaba afuera en este momento, algo en lo que Kokuo rápidamente lo apoyo y luego de unos segundos Isobu también.

* * *

Habría caído la noche en la aldea para cuando Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade finalmente se detuvieron completamente satisfechos y con sus corazones felices luego de la alocada sesión que habían tenido luego de un mes.

En la habitación ya con todos los sellos retirados se encontraba tres personas ya vestidas, todas totalmente exhaustas pero realmente felices y satisfechas, el rubio estaba con una sonrisa que no se le borraba con nada mientras que las dos mujeres aunque también sonreían lo hacían de manera mas discreta, sin embargo sus pieles se veían brillantes, perfectas, suaves tersas, aunque considerando que durante las ultimas horas estuvieron recibiendo semen tanto dentro como fuera de sus cuerpos era algo muy normal el que sus pieles ahora parecieran las de unas jovencitas.

Había sido una orgía en toda regla, Naruto y sus clones las estuvieron usando como one-hole durante horas y agradecían mentalmente los tres el sello que la Senju había colocado cuando todo inicio, de lo contrario muchos de los pacientes del hospital habrían muerto por hemorragia nasal y otros cuantos habrían acabado desmayados y la verdad es que no sabían como lidiarían con la vergüenza si eso ocurría.

También agradecían el que en todo ese tiempo nadie trato de entrar, igual el sello les habría advertido pero ahogados en la lujuria como lo estaban en ese momento muy posiblemente no habrán hecho caso a la advertencia hasta muy tarde, claro esta que a todo eso contribuía que algunos de sus amigos estaban de misión, otros tantos atendiendo los encargos de su líder y otros cuantos tenían trabajos en la aldea, negocios que no podían dejar solo así para ir a ver al rubio, por lo cual eso ayudaba y en el caso de los médicos y enfermeras del hospital, bueno, ninguno quería entrar a la sala mientras Tsunade estuviese ahí por dos razones, la primera es que ella era la mejor y mas grande ninja medico de todas y si ella se encargaba de la situación de su Hokage pues no veían necesidad de entrometerse, poco sabían que la Senju realmente se encargo de la situación con el rubio de mas maneras de las que seria profesional mencionar y la segunda razón y quizás la mas importante, ella les daba miedo, si, cuando llego y hablo con el medico que estaba atendiendo al rubio la vieron enfurecer y todos sabían que la Senju podía ser muy explosiva así que mientras ella estuviera en esa habitación, preferían mantenerse a raya y conservar la vida.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora si es necesario que descanses Naruto, pese a todo lo ocurrido creo que estas bien, mas allá de tu fatiga por el estrés de soportar todo ese chakra y claro esta la fatiga en la que somos culpables de aumentar, no encuentro que tu imprudencia haya causado algún problema en tu cuerpo - ahora la rubia hablaba como toda una profesional de la rama medica aliviando a la ojiperla aunque avergonzandola también al recordarle las ultimas horas.

\- Te lo dije Tsu-chan, todo esta bajo control, ten mas fe en mi - el diminutivo que el rubio uso con ella la desarmo, le encantaba que le hablara de manera tan cariñosa, intima y personal, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo temblar y para desconcierto del rubio la Senju empezó a derramar lagrimas de frustración.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Naruto? - eso lo descoloco, a que se estaba refiriendo la Senju con eso que le decía era algo que no lograba comprender del todo y ella lo noto por lo que continuó hablando, - ya he perdido a mucha gente importante en mi vida en el pasado, no quiero perderte a ti también y el que seas tan imprudente en tus decisiones me asusta - ahora lo entendía todo, la mujer frente a el estaba sufriendo por su estupidez y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, por lo que trato de tomar su mano para calmarla, gesto al que ella se negó retirando la suya propia bruscamente.

\- Tsunade, se que lo que Naruto-kun fue arriesgado, pero trata de entenderlo, las opciones eran pocas y el riesgo demasiado, tal vez no fue el mejor plan de acción, pero creo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto - esta vez quien abogaba en defensa del rubio era la ojiperla quien también se notaba preocupada, pero trataba de ponerse del lado de su marido, aunque si estaba enojada con el por su insensatez.

\- ¡No lo defiendas Hinata!, se porque lo hizo y entiendo que lo hiciera, pero, ¿no entiendo por qué es que tiene que hacerlo el solo? - la rubia se quebraba cada vez mas, ni comparación con la mujer que hace unos minutos no paraba de gemir su nombre y decirle que lo amaba mientras sonreía para el, - nos tienes a nosotras, ¿por qué insistes en hacer estas cosas por tu cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie? - finalmente exploto y se recostó contra el mientras golpeaba su pecho suavemente en señal de protesta.

Por su parte el rubio no sabía que mas hacer así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en este momento, abrazo con una de sus manos a la rubia mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabeza en un intento por calmarla, cosa que luego de unos minutos pareció funcionar cuando los sollozos de la mujer fueron a menos.

\- Naruto, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo, cuentas con nosotras que te apoyamos - una vez mas hablo la Senju mientras se apartaba de el y lo veía suplicante a sus ojos, - prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura así, no quiero perderte, no soportaría perderte, por favor, no me dejes sola - para el rubio la suplica de su mujer le parecía tierna pero a la vez muy sería pues era al lamento de una mujer que había pasado por muchas perdidas en el pasado y no quería una mas en su vida.

\- No puedo prometerte que no haré alguna locura en el futuro Tsunade - cuando dijo eso pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de la rubia, pero antes de que mal entendiera sus palabras continuo hablándole, - pero si puedo prometerte esto, no me apartare de tu lado jamas, somos un equipo desde hace mucho, somos familia y yo protejo a mi familia con todo lo que tengo, así que si temes por mi, acompáñame la próxima vez, acompáñenme las dos - esta vez se dirigió también a la peliazul que se encontraba llorando también por las palabras de su esposo y cuando el le extendió las manos, una para cada una, esta vez ninguna de las dos se negó a aceptarla y limpiando sus lagrimas sujetaron las manos de Naruto mientras una cálida sonrisa se formaba en los tres.

Luego de eso, halo a la ojiperla en un beso demandante pero que al mismo tiempo transmitía seguridad y un sinfín de promesas para el futuro, promesas que Hinata sabía que mientras fueran de Naruto el cumpliría a cabalidad, dándole seguridad ante lo que vendría mas adelante.

Luego de terminado el beso con la ojiperla se separo de ella lo suficiente como para ver ahora a la rubia quien entendió que quería que se acercara también y le diera un beso a lo que ya mas repuesta y sonriendo cumplió su pedido y cuando se hubo sentado junto a el en la cama se le acurruco antes de hablar.

\- Eres un tonto, pero aun así no puedo evitar amarte con locura mi amor - y dicho eso lo beso con total abandono buscando la calma en los labios del rubio para jubilo de la peliazul al ver la reconciliación entre ambos amantes, aunque claro no esperaba que la mano que aun rodeaba su cintura ahora bajara a su trasero para amasarlo mientras aun continuaba besando a la rubia Senju.

El problema es que olvidaron en donde estaban por ahogarse en ese sentimiento de amor y paz que los rodeaba que no se percataron cuando la puerta se abrió y por la cual entraron varios de sus amigos para ver al rubio luego de finalmente terminar sus actividades del día y ahí en ese lugar Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura y muchos otros fueron testigos del momento intimo entre los rubios mientras una ojiperla los veía sonrientes como si no le importara lo que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! - quien finalmente salio del shock y saco a los demás del mismo con su grito fue la pelirrosa quien ahora los apuntaba indignada con la situación, - ¡Naruto, ¿acaso eres tan pervertido para serle infiel a Hinata en sus narices y con mi sensei? - continuo indignada Sakura mientras se preparaba para moler a golpes al rubio por su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo los tres implicados se miraron confundidos entre ellos un segundo para luego sonreír al entender lo que ocurria y llegar a una decision conjunta, luego con calma se giraron hacia el grupo para explicar las cosas, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina e infantil que entro a la habitación gritando.

\- ¡Ka-chan, ¿es cierto que Tou-chan esta muriendo?! - todos solo trataban de no caer noqueados ante la sorpresa, cuando vieron a una linda niña de ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio con ciertos toques de rojo en las puntas y marcas muy distintivas en sus mejillas correr hacia la Senju y abrazarla mientras lloraba y la llamaba repetidamente mama dejándolos cada vez mas confundidos.

\- Hitomi-chan no te preocupes, oto-san no morirá, solo esta cansado - para mayor sorpresa de todos la que respondió fue Hinata quien se veía bastante tranquila con todo esto como si ya supiera todo y no le importara.

\- ¡Hinata oka-san! - ahora si no sabían como reaccionar luego de escuchar a la llorosa niña referirse a la ojiperla como madre y luego verla correr hacía sus brazos para ser recibida con amor y ser consolada por la mujer como si fuera su madre de verdad, - ¡no quiero que Tou-chan muera y nos deje a Ka-chan y a mi solas! - si, en definitiva debían estar soñando porque todo esto era demasiado raro.

\- No te preocupes Hitomi-chan, Naruto-kun es muy fuerte y no morirá fácilmente así que calmate, es mas, ¿que tal si al salir de aquí vamos a que veas a tus hermanos?, estoy segura que a Hima-chan le encantara que la visites - esto tenia que ser una broma, que alguien les explique que esta pasando por que no estaban entendiendo nada.

\- ¡Si, quiero ir a jugar con Hima-tan! - ahora la chica estaba mas animada y se comportaba muy parecida a Naruto cuando joven para cada vez mayor asombro de los presentes ajenos a toda esta situación.

\- ¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ POR FAVOR?! - Sakura grito desesperada al no recibir respuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar donde de un momento a otro el querer saber como seguía el rubio todos se llevan tantas sorpresas al tiempo.

Mientras Hinata jugaba un poco con la pequeña rubia, Naruto se preparaba para hablar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que soltar la sopa, aunque ciertamente nunca se imagino que sería en circunstancias tan caóticas, aun así tomo todo el valor que pudo y luego de una inspiración se preparo para contarlo todo aunque no contaba con que la rubia se le adelantara.

\- Sakura, creo que lo mas evidente es que Hitomi es mi hija y de Naruto, en cuanto al beso pues... - en ese momento Tsunade hizo una pausa para tomar valor, el cual recibió cuando sintió la mano de Naruto tomar delicadamente la suya en señal de apoyo y al girarse a verlo lo encontró sonriendole calidamente para luego asentir en afirmación para que continuara, así que sonriendole de vuelta se giro de nuevo al grupo encabezado por la neurótica kunoichi de cabello rosa y continuar, - bueno, ¿que tiene de malo besar a tu esposo? - y con eso se callo dejando que lo procesaran mientras sonreía con ternura como si al decirlo su corazón se llenara de una felicidad incontenible, aunque la realidad es que era así como se sentía.

"Ah bueno eso tenia sentido, es decir los esposos siempre se besan entonces... un momento, ¿acaso Lady Tsunade dijo que era la esposa de Naruto?, ¿pero entonces que pasaba con Hinata?" esos eran los pensamientos de todos luego de la revelación de la antigua Hokage, nada tenia sentido y cuando finalmente lograron articular palabra lo único que salio fue un rotundo y al unisono grito.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! - seguido del desmayo de algunos de los presentes ante la revelación.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban la sorpresa del final en este capitulo sobre la relación real entre Tsunade y Naruto ni lo de su hija?, no se preocupen, en los siguientes capítulos explicare de que va esta sorpresa que les tenía.

En segunda esta el escenario cuasi porno que acabe plasmando entre el rubio y sus ahora dos esposas, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa, si les gusto, si no les gusto, que hay para mejorar, comentenlo en los reviews que son mi pago por escribir y me animan a seguir.

No siendo mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que es el de Pussy Slayer y sin mas que decir, ahora los reviews del capitulo pasado.

**Reviews**

**Elchabon**

Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Como ves, trato de que la historia tenga una buena trama y no solo lemon. Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero si haya sido una buena sorpresa, ¿que tan acertadas estaban tus teorías? Bueno aun faltan unas cuantas sorpresas, pero como te darás cuenta ya apareció una rubia en escena y de que manera.

**chisa192811**

Bueno se tardo un poco mas, pero ahora para compensar un lemon doble con dos de las mas hermosas mujeres de Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade, bueno espero no decepcionarte ya que el primer lemon no tiene ni por asomo a Ino o a la MILF Uzumaki de Kushina, de Sakura no esperes mucho la verdad. Supongo que es porque en las otras abordo el tema del lemon mas rápido, pero quise darme mi tiempo con esta, aunque espero haber compensado de buena manera la espera por los lemon y desde aquí los lemon estarán mas presente, no siempre pero si mas presentes.

Ya veremos, ya veremos, no puedo revelar el rumbo tan rápido o perdería toda la gracia.

**Edtru23**

Aunque te respondí en su momento por mensaje privado igual te lo recuerdo aquí, al menos por ahora lo que hemos visto es que si, efectivamente Hinata y Tsunade le han dado un 'tratamiento especial' al rubio, respecto a las demás, bueno tendrás que seguir esperando para ver que tan bien encaminado estabas respecto a su papel en todo esto, aunque claro esta no es precisamente como enfermeras que van a participar, suponiendo que lo hagan.


	6. El pasado de los rubios: Parte I

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 6: El pasado de los rubios: Parte I  
**

\- ¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿donde?, ¿por qué?! - eran las preguntas inconexas de la rosada del grupo tras la revelación de la princesa de los Senju sobre su relación con el rubio, algo que le saco una gota de sudor en sus sienes a todos los demás ante la vergüenza que sentían por el comportamiento de la mujer a la que llamaban amiga.

"Es increíble que después de tantos años y Sakura siga siendo la misma histérica de cuando eramos unos gennin" fue el pensamiento del rubio mientras veía a su ex compañera de equipo ahogarse en un vaso de agua con su histeria, aunque rápidamente su atención se retiro de ella cuando sintió unas manitas tocar su brazo para encontrar a su hija a su lado pidiéndole permiso de subir a la cama con el a lo que con una cálida sonrisa accedió para un segundo después estar siendo abrazado por la pequeña.

Por su parte los demás aun trataban de calmar a la pelirrosa y de vez en cuando dirigían su vista a los responsables del alboroto para sorprenderse al encontrarlos en su propio mundo hablando como si fueran una familia feliz, una extraña y retorcida familia feliz donde acababan de saber que Hinata no era la única esposa del rubio.

No fue sino hasta que lograron calmar a Sakura que pudieron regresar su total atención a la ahora extendida familia Uzumaki para poder preguntar, aunque se sentían un tanto cohibidos de meterse en la privacidad de ellos, al menos hasta que uno de ellos, el mas sensato decidió preguntar.

\- Disculpe todo el alboroto Hokage-sama, pero creo que todos aquí nos sentimos consternados con la actual revelación sobre su familia - fue Shikamaru quien acabaría hablando por todos aunque se notaba la incomodidad en su rostro, aun así continuo, - pero es difícil de creer esta situación, entonces lo que queremos saber es, ¿como...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la Haruno una vez mas llevada por la histeria se puso frente a el interrumpiéndolo y gritando una vez mas.

\- ¡¿COMO ES QUE ESTE PEDAZO DE BAKA ES EL ESPOSO DE MI SENSEI?! - ahora todos sentían vergüenza de lo impulsiva que podía ser la mujer cuando se lo proponía colocando al grupo en ridículo en el proceso, - ¡NARUTO, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI SENSEI? ¿Y COMO SABEMOS QUE DE VERDAD ESA NIÑA DE AHÍ ES SU HIJA?! - ese ultimo comentario molesto a todos en la sala, no solo a los acusados sino a sus amigos pues eso no era algo que tuviesen que decirle y mas importante aun las pruebas saltaban a la vista como para negar la paternidad sobre la niña de alguno de los dos.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera notarlo de los brazos del rubio la niña salto para ponerse frente a la mujer para encararla con sus aun llorosos ojos.

\- ¡Oto-san quiere mucho a Oka-san y yo si soy su hija, así que no lo molestes frentona plana! - todos ahí no sabían como reaccionar ante lo que escucharon por parte de la chica, algunos como los miembros de la familia Uzumaki se sentían orgullosos de ver que la pequeña pese a su edad era muy consciente del valor de la familia y en el caso de los demás miembros del grupo en el cuarto no sabían si sorprenderse de la férrea voluntad que estaba mostrando la niña o reírse por el comentario final de la niña digno de su edad.

Por otro lado Sakura se congeló en su lugar ante lo dicho por la niña, no por defender a sus padres, eso era algo que era de esperarse, no, lo que la tenía en ese estado era lo que la niña le había dicho y no era precisamente lo de frentona, eso con el tiempo dejo de importarle, no, era la parte de llamarla plana, esa mocosa acababa de decirle que no tenía pecho y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡MOCOSA MAL EDUCADA, ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PLANA?, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! - era oficial, cualquier orgullo que la pelirrosa llevara consigo se esfumo ya hora se estaba peleando verbalmente con una niña, era patético y vergonzoso ver esa escena si eran honesto, sin embargo para Tsunade el que su estudiante insultase a su hija no le era en lo mas mínimo gracioso y debía detenerlo, si tanto quería saber quien era ella, entonces iba a saberlo de boca de la pequeña.

\- ¡Hitomi! - el grito de la Senju detuvo la pelea y en cierto forma causo miedo en las dos implicadas que la voltearon a ver así como los demás, en especial Naruto que la veía con curiosidad pues Tsunade fuera de los entrenamientos jamas le levantaba la voz a su hija, la tenia muy consentida en realidad, pero todo temor de la niña desapareció cuando su madre paso a darle una sonrisa cálida de esas que alegraban su corazón cuando estaba triste, - Sakura tiene un punto, no te has presentado aun, así que ¿por que no te presentas como es debido cariño? - era increíble la maternalidad que salia de las palabras de la rubia algo difícil de creer dado su carácter durante su mandato como Hokage.

\- ¡Hai Oka-san! - dijo la pequeña con alegría antes de girarse hacia el grupo y luego de ignorar a la pelirrosa kunoichi se paro frente al resto del grupo que veía con curiosidad a la niña que frente a ellos se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa causándoles una sonrisa de ternura por su parte ante de que ella los viera con una radiante sonrisa y procediera con su presentación, - Mi nombre es Hitomi Senju Uzumaki, tengo 12 años y en el futuro sera la siguiente líder del clan Senju igual que mi Oka-san, por favor cuiden de mi - y al terminar de hablar hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de educación.

La determinación de la chica al decir lo ultimo, bueno eso dejaba claro quien era el padre si es que los rasgos físicos aun dejaban lugar a las dudas, después de todo, solo conocían a otra persona capaz de decir las cosas con tal seguridad aun si todo estaba en su contra y ese era el propio Naruto.

Aun así la ternura de la niña y la calidez de su sonrisa fue demasiado para algunos que apenas la habían conocido y ya estaban rendidos a sus pies, era muy parecida a Himawari la hija de Hinata y una rubia del grupo no pudo soportar tanta ternura por mas tiempo.

\- Kyaaa, eres tan kawaii Hitomi-chan, ne, ne, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, pero puedes llamarme Onee-chan si eso quieres - le dijo a la pequeña que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos en un abrazo que a todas luces no tenia intención de deshacer la rubia mayor quien la balanceaba de un lugar a otro cual peluche de feria.

\- Disculpe Lady Tsunade pero es difícil de asimilar todo esto, ademas es un tanto confuso que la chica sea su hija y de Naruto y aun así las puntas de su cabello sean rojas - una vez mas Shikamaru trataba de llamar al orden sin lograr mucho pues Ino solo restregaba su mejilla contra la mareada niña mientras que Sakura continuaba en su lugar viendo la interacción de su amiga con la enana que la insulto y los demás bueno, la realidad es que no terminaban de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aun así, todos cayeron en cuenta de lo dicho por el Nara sobre el extraño degrade en el color del cabello de la chica que le hacía ver un tanto salvaje pero adorable al tiempo, pero que no entendían como es que presentaba ese tono cuando sus padres eran rubios.

\- Eso es sencillo en realidad, todos aquí deben saber que mi abuela era una Uzumaki, entonces yo tengo una parte de mi sangre como Uzumaki, al parecer la combinación genética de Naruto y yo permitió en cierta manera una mayor presencia de genes Uzumaki en nuestra pequeña, dándole ese ligero rasgo del clan de su padre ademas de las insanas cantidades de chakra propias del mismo - lo decía con tal naturalidad y orgullo que era de sorprenderse pues al igual que los hijos de Hinata y Naruto, la pequeña frente a ellos también tiene un potencial ilimitado por delante.

\- Etto, pero Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo es que todo esto es posible? - fue la pregunta de Ten Ten al ver todo esto como algo surreal, algo que al parecer la Senju no logro entender cuando su rostro mostró confusión ante lo dicho por la kunoichi.

\- Tsunade-sensei, creo que lo que ella quiere decir saber es, ¿como empezó todo? - fue la pregunta de Sakura quien parecía haber recuperado la compostura pero que no dejaba de ver a la pequeña con cierto fastidio.

\- ¿Como empezó todo?, mmm déjame ver - fue el comentario de la rubia que llamo la atención de todos y ver como la Senju llevaba un dedo a su mentón mientras miraba al techo en actitud pensativa recordando su historia con el rubio, dejándolos expectantes a todos, - creo que todo empezó justo después de que iniciáramos el camino de regreso a la aldea para convertirme en Hokage - eso si que los sorprendió a todos, básicamente acababa de decirles que ella y el iniciaron su relación desde que se conocieron.

* * *

Decir que ese día no empezó como siempre era mentira, sin embargo tampoco se esperaba que ese sería el día en que su vida cambiaría por completo e iniciaría su camino a la felicidad.

Como fuera no hace mucho que habían iniciado su viaje de regreso a casa luego del enfrentamiento con Orochimaru y luego el por llamarlo de alguna manera beso de la suerte que le dio al rubio, el por que se lo había dado sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, para Tsunade era por el recuerdo que ese pequeño rubio le traía de aquellos a quienes amo y perdió, una promesa de volver a abrir su corazón una ultima vez.

Sin embargo llegado el medio día, la rubia estaba harta, harta de las estupideces del pequeño gennin, de las perversiones de su ex compañero sannin y harta de la indulgencia de su aprendiz pelinegra para controlar a ese par debido a su buen corazón, por lo cual en un arranque de ira de lo que eran costumbre en ella los callo de la única manera que podía, enterrando sus caras contra el duro suelo luego de uno de sus letales golpes.

Claro eso solo sirvió un rato pues la hiperactividad del pequeño era de temer, aun así en su corazón verlo tan alegre le daba paz y cuando nadie veía le dedicaba una mirada cálida y una imperceptible sonrisa de gratitud.

Para cuando llego la noche se encontró a si misma peleando con el sannin de los sapos por algo que a todas luces no tenia porque pelear y que sin saberlo, estaba aterrando al peliblanco por la ferocidad con la que lo enfrentaba en este duelo de argumentos.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije Jiraiya, no permitiré que Naruto duerma contigo en la misma habitación! - era el reclamo que la Senju le hacia al sannin por enésima vez esa noche.

El como llegaron a ese punto empezó cuando el peliblanco alquilo las habitaciones para pasar la noche en una pequeña residencia con termales al aire libre y luego de entregar la llave del cuarto que compartirían Tsunade y Shizune, se dirigió al chico para decirle que le tenía un entrenamiento especial que de seguro disfrutaría mucho, algo que la rubia alcanzo a escuchar y previendo lo que podría significar se dispuso a salvar la inocencia del rubio.

\- Vamos Tsunade, es mi estudiante ademas quiero enseñarle algo especial y solo podre hacerlo esta noche - el rostro ligeramente pervertido que coloco el peliblanco solo confirmaba las sospechas de la sannin quien ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a alejarlo del pervertido peliblanco esa noche, algo le decía que debía hacerlo y ella era muy obediente de su instinto ninja.

\- Jiraiya, no te estoy diciendo si te parece bien o no, te digo que no dormirá en el mismo cuarto que tu y punto - decir que el peliblanco no se altero ante ese comentario sería mentir, pues estaba aterrado, conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber que el tono que uso junto con esa aura de muerte que la envolvía y la expresión de molestia en su rostro no era para tomárselo a la ligera.

Y no era el único, Naruto percibió también esa horrible sensación y en cuanto vio a la rubia Senju ser el origen tembló de miedo e inconscientemente fue a parar escondido tras la falda del kimono de Shizune quien estaba temblando preocupada de lo que su maestra pudiese llegar a hacer.

\- P-pero... - no logro continuar su protesta el sannin cuando sintió al shinigami a sus espaldas listo para reclamar su alma si decía algo mas y supo que esa batalla estaba perdida, por lo que solo suspiro de resignación.

\- Como dije, Naruto no dormirá contigo hoy - al ver que había logrado lo que quería empezó a calmarse y procedió a hablar esta vez con su joven aprendiz, - Shizune ayuda a Naruto con sus cosas, esta noche dormirá con nosotras - tal vez hablaba con su protegida pero no quitaba su vista del peliblanco, algo le decía que si lo dejaba de vigilar aunque fuese por un segundo el haría de las suyas.

Y debido a esto no se percato de que luego del aumento de su aterradora aura y su instinto asesino contra el sannin de los sapos, el terror que infundio en el gennin y en su aprendiz era tanto que ahora ella se encontraba sobre sus rodillas abrazando al pequeño rubio mientras ambos temblaban del miedo y sus ojos tenían ligeras lagrimas producto del terror que les causaba la rubia en ese momento.

\- H-hai lady Tsu-Tsunade - fue todo lo que fue capaz de decirle a su maestra antes de recomponerse para tomar de la mano al rubio e irse con el al que sería su cuarto.

No lo sabría esa noche pero la elección de Tsunade fue acertada pues al día siguiente se entero de que en esa noche se dio un pequeño evento donde un grupo de mujeres apaleo a un pervertido que estaba escondido entre los arboles cuando entraron a las termales y por como apareció Jiraiya era evidente de quien se trataba.

Como fuera, esa noche luego de que los tres entraran al cuarto y se prepararan para dormir llego la pregunta de como se repartirían pues solo había dos camas y si bien el rubio dijo que tenia su bolsa de dormir, la rubia se negó y el joven gennin acabo durmiendo en la misma cama que ella, para asombro de la pelinegra por la propuesta de su sensei quien desde que la conocía no había dejado que un hombre aunque fuera un niño compartiera la cama con ella.

Por su parte Tsunade una vez en la cama con el rubio se sorprendió de no sentirse cohibida ni ansiosa, por el contrario se sentía en paz a su lado, tal vez por los gratos recuerdos que le evocaba el rubio, mientras tanto Naruto se sentía incomodo pues era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer a su lado, tan pegada a el y no cualquier mujer sino una belleza aterradora como lo era la rubia.

Aun así el cansancio termino por vencerlos a todos en esa noche y acabaron durmiendo mas rápido de lo esperado, especialmente el rubio quien era el mas nervioso en un principio.

La luna estaba en su punto mas alto esa noche para cuando la rubia empezó a despertar al sentir una extraña molestia alrededor de su cintura y contra sus voluminosos pechos y en un principio no lograba identificar que era lo que ocurría ni donde era que se encontraba exactamente, al menos hasta que recordó al rubio con quien compartía la cama y mil y un ideas empezaron a pasar por su mente y claro esta ninguna era agradable.

"Ese pequeño pervertido a quien cree que esta tocando, al parecer voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Jiraiya sobre lo que le enseña a sus pupilos, pero por ahora me encargare de este pequeño engendro lujurioso" era lo que la mente de Tsunade maquinaba ante lo que ella suponía era lo que ocurría basado en los toques sobre su cintura y la creciente humedad en la zona de sus pechos, sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que vio cuando finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Cualquier intención de replica en ella murió al notar que al parecer la pervertida era ella pues todo lo que pudo ver era a un rubio temblando ligeramente contra su cuerpo y abrazándola con casi posesividad como si temiera que al soltarla ella se alejara, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió era el sonido de sollozos que provenía de el pequeño rubio.

"¿Acaso Naruto esta llorando en sueños?, ¿pero por qué?" sus pensamientos ahora eran de preocupación ante lo que pudiera estar pasando con el chico junto a el, aunque pronto descubriría que ocurría cuando la voz un tanto distorsionada por sus pechos pero aun entendible se hizo presente.

\- Oka-san, por favor no me dejes - el susurro aunque débil tenia mas fuerza para oprimir su corazón de lo que ella espero, ahí frente a ella, en este momento estaba un chico que sin conocer a su madre, rogaba por ella en sus sueños, - por favor no me dejes, las personas me maltratan cuando no estas cerca - y eso fue lo que mas la escandalizo, ese ruego lastimero de un corazón fragmentado por el dolor, no supo que hacer ante la duda que la asaltaba en ese momento, ¿acaso el pequeño había sufrido de agresiones en el pasado?

Estaba realmente sumida en sus pensamientos ante la nueva revelación, tanto así que se sorprendió cuando sintió el abrazo del rubio incrementar como si ahora en realidad luchara para que no se fuera, aunque no era esa su intención en ese momento.

Llevada por el dolor que sentía al escuchar al pequeño rubio y recordando su propia historia, inconscientemente llevo sus propias manos y con ellas abrazo al rubio quien en cuanto sintió ese abrazo pareció calmarse pues dejo de temblar de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes cariño, tu Oka-san esta aquí y no va a dejarte jamas - el porque dijo aquello no lo sabia, pero se sintió bien consigo misma cuando logro sentir como el rubio se calmaba por completo y seguir durmiendo esta vez con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, no podía verlo para asegurarlo, pero en su corazón podía sentirlo y eso le bastaba.

Por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo la Senju pudo dormir en paz consigo misma pues no se vio atormentada por sus demonios internos esa noche en sus sueños, algo que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

Al día siguiente y luego de la reprimenda al pervertido peliblanco continuaron su viaje durante el cual la rubia repasaba los hechos de la noche pasada y aunque le eran reveladores sobre la vida del rubio rápidamente los desestimo pues consideraba que en realidad no era su asunto y esa noche cuando llegaron a su destino para descansar, esta vez la repartición fue exactamente como debería de ser, por un lado las mujeres y por el otro los hombres, esta vez confiada en que no habría problemas pues en esta posada no encontrarían baños al aire libre para que su camarada hiciera de las suyas.

Tristemente la hora de dormir no fe tan placentera para la rubia como la anterior pues sus sueños rápidamente se vieron invadidos de tormentos, los cuales todos irónicamente eran protagonizados por el rubio quien le gritaba que lo ayudara restregándole en la cara que ella falto a su promesa de estar a su lado y cuidarlo.

Despertó alterada y sin entender porque le afectaba tanto lo que paso la noche anterior como para ahora atormentar sus sueños, era algo dicho en el calor del momento para calmar el miedo del gennin, no significaba nada, sin embargo en cuanto cerro los ojos de nuevo e intento conciliar el sueño las imágenes regresaban, persistían y aunque no entendiera del todo porque, le dolían.

Al día siguiente estaba fatigada en muchas formas pues su mente era un caos, pero el viaje continuo sin contratiempos hasta que llegaron a su próximo destino el cual para alegría del peliblanco y fastidio de la rubia poseía aguas termales al aire libre, por lo que una vez mas decidió que el rubio durmiese con ellas aunque esta vez Jiraiya no protesto, tal vez porque así tenia mas espacio para el y sus 'actividades nocturnas'.

Como fuera, el hecho es que igual que en la primera noche, la rubia despertó cuando el joven con ella la abrazo y clamo por su madre para protegerlo y una vez mas no resistió la tentación de abrazarlo para calmar su mente y corazón e igual que la primera noche encontró paz en ese simple acto para dormir profundamente y sin preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente se encontró analizando la situación de que al parecer se había encariñado mas de lo que creía con el rubio y de cierta manera había conectado con el por medio del dolor y no se resistió a probar su teoría esa noche pidiendo al rubio dormir con ella una vez mas pese a que esta vez no había problemas que involucrasen la perversión del sannin de los sapos, algo que sorprendió tanto a Jiraiya como a Shizune por la petición de su maestra, aunque no hubo objeciones de ningún tipo en realidad.

De hecho encontró que una vez mas tener al rubio en sus brazos, sentir que la necesitaba y que dependía de ella la hacía feliz y le daba paz, por lo que durmió con una resolución particular en mente la cual era que por el resto del viaje ella dormiría con el rubio para cuidar y velar sus sueños y también los suyos, algo que al día siguiente cuando comunico bajo la excusa de que al menos durante ese viaje no permitiría que la perversión de Jiraiya corrompiera a su estudiante actual y por ello en las noches dormiría con las mujeres.

La forma en que lo dijo no dejo opción a replica por lo que suspirando, el peliblanco acepto la propuesta de Tsunade también viendo los beneficios personales después de aceptar, aunque eso no impidió que viera a su alumno con cierta sonrisa socarrona, - mi sentido pésame Naruto, pero desde ahora tendrás que dormir con una bruja de enormes pechos - y en cuanto termino de decirlo acabo en la calle con el rostro hundido por el golpe de Tsunade para terror de los otros dos presente y haciendo que el rubio empezara a considerar las ultimas palabras de su maestro.

El resto del viaje no hizo mas que agravar la condición de Tsunade pues cada vez se sentía mas cómoda y feliz durmiendo con el rubio, cuidándolo en las noches como lo que ella creía era una madre protegiendo a su hijo de las pesadillas.

Por lo cual cuando regresaron a la aldea y tras los primeros días de ajetreo en los que se posesionaba en su cargo, al llegar la noche, sola en su casa no podía evitar sumirse en el alcohol, era la única forma en que lograba dormir cuando prácticamente se desmayaba de borracha, de otro modo la soledad, las pesadillas y la ansiedad la doblegaban.

Por ello en una ocasión pasado cerca de ya dos meses desde que asumiera el cargo como Hokage y donde por casualidad mientras revisaba los asuntos de la aldea y las residencias de los pobladores, vio la que seria la vivienda del joven rubio quien ocasionalmente solía ir a molestarla llamándola Ba-chan, no pudo evitar la tentación de ver el lugar donde residía, encontrando un lugar en el barrio mas pobre, nada mas que un pequeño y modesto departamento que no ofrecía mayores comodidades y hablando con el rubio en ese lugar cayo la noche y para su sorpresa el rubio no le permitió irse y con sonrojo en su rostro le ofreció dormir en la cama con el como en el viaje.

Quiso negarse, de verdad trato, pero todo lo que salio de sus labios fue un - me encantaría Naruto - y esa noche desde que llego a la aldea y pudo dormir, lo hizo en paz y calma totales, una voz mas abrazada al rubio quien parecía encontrar paz entre los brazos de la mujer.

Los días siguientes la mujer no durmió en lo mas mínimo pues tenía un plan en mente que quería ejecutar y que estaba llevando en secreto, eso le quito toda posibilidad de dormir pues el único momento donde lo podía realizar era en las noches,pero cuando llego el día los nervios la invadieron por lo que pudiera pasar.

Se presento en casa de Naruto nerviosa, pero igualmente decidida y con todo el valor que pudo reunir toco la puerta del rubio que la recibió sorprendido pero que rápidamente cambio a felicidad antes de permitirle pasar.

Estaba nervios ante la propuesta que le pensaba hacer y de verdad esperaba que el aceptara por lo que cuando el le empezó a ofrecer cuanto podía encontrar en su cocina para atenderla ella finalmente hablo llamando su atención y haciendo que se presentara ante ella con consternación.

\- Naruto estoy aquí para decirte que este es el ultimo día que pienso volver a este lugar - en cuanto lo dijo pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza que se dibujaban en el rostro del pequeño al creer que ella ya no quería pasar mas tiempo con el, así que decidió aclarar las cosas antes de que se malinterpretaran aun mas, - no pienso volver porque no seguirás viviendo aquí si no quieres - se sintió desconcertado esta vez por lo que le decía la rubia, ¿acaso planeaba desahuciarlo o algo así?

\- Quiero que vengas a vivir en mi casa conmigo Naruto y quiero que me veas como tu Oka-san si te parece bien - se lo dijo rápido antes de que perdiera el poco valor que le quedaba y se quedo expectante a la reacción del rubio.

\- ¿Vivir contigo y que tu seas mi Oka-san? - el rubio parecía ido en ese momento, acaso era posible, ¿ella quería adoptarlo de verdad?, en ese momento empezó a rogar que no fuese un sueño sin saber que su actual silencio le daba una respuesta equivocada a la mujer.

\- Era solo una idea, digo legalmente no puedo ser tu Oka-san no me lo permitirían y seguramente crearía conflictos en el pueblo - su corazón se partía mientras hablaba, - pero quería que me vieras como tal, que me llamaras así incluso si lo querías, pero creo que fue una idea tonta de mi parte - para ese momento las lagrimas estaban prontas a salir por lo que no quiso quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar, - creo que es mejor que me valla, aun tengo cosas que hacer como Hokage - quería irse antes de que se derrumbara frente al rubio sin embargo en cuanto se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, algo la detuvo o mas bien alguien, el rubio ahora la abrazaba por detrás mientras temblaba aunque contrario a las veces que lo hizo mientras dormía, esta vez no lo hacia por la tristeza sino por la emoción, lo sentía en su corazón y eso le dio esperanzas por lo cal se giro a ver al rubio que también la veía esta vez con una sonrisa muy diferente.

\- M-me encantaría v-vivir contigo... Oka-san - escucharlo decir aquello calentó su corazón como no creyó posible en ningún momento, - no me importa si lo debes ser en secreto, si no puedo decirte así delante de otros, quiero que seas mi Oka-san - fue en es momento que la rubia se derrumbo y cayo de rodillas frente a el para abrazarlo con felicidad de que ahora no estarían solos ninguno de los dos y de que en teoría tendría un pequeño a quien podría llamar su hijo.

Esa misma noche cobijados por la oscuridad de la noche con la luna como espectadora y el silencio como cómplice, Naruto se mudo con a Senju llevando todas sus pertenecías con el que eran pocas y dejando unas cuantas en su viejo apartamento para mantener la apariencia de que el rubio aun vivía en ese lugar.

* * *

\- ¡Buaaaa!¡que historia tan triste Naruto, no sabías lo mucho que habías soportado en tu niñez! - todos se sentían incómodos ante el espectáculo dado por su compañero, no era natural y la verdad si no fuese porque estaban acostumbrados a su excentricidad estarían muertos de la vergüenza, - !definitivamente la llama de la juventud arde esplendorosamente en ti! - Rock Lee era alguien muy difícil de comprender, pero así era el y no podían cambiarlo por mucho que lo habían intentado.

\- Es una historia muy bonita Tsunade-sama, pero... - esta ves era el turno de Ino de hablar aunque no supo que mas decir, en parte porque la pequeña y adorable Hitomi se había escapado de sus brazos para ir con Hinata quien la consolaba al saber un poco del pasado de sus padres y en segunda por la incomodidad de abordar la pregunta que quería hacer.

\- ¡¿Como fue que paso de ser su Oka-san a su esposa?! - por suerte la rubia no tuvo que quedarse con su duda pues su amiga rosada había hecho la pregunta a su muy histérico modo.

\- Bueno continuando con la historia... - Tsunade continuo luego de que todos se calmaran, principalmente Lee quien no dejaba de llorar, aunque ahora le habían tapado la boca con cinta que no sabía de donde habían sacado pero cumplía el propósito de cerrarle la boca para que dejara el escándalo.

* * *

Así pasaron los días, donde ahora los rubios eran felices con su fraternal relación secreta, irónicamente aunque la casa de Tsunade era grande y con suficientes habitaciones, los rubios nunca usaron otra habitación mas que la de Tsunade, habían desarrollado un gusto por dormir juntos y un apego hacia el otro que les impedía separarse en las noches.

De hecho si bien fuera de esas paredes solían tratarse como al comienzo de su relación, con ella estricta y mandona y el molestándola a cada rato que la visitaba por una misión y llamándola Ba-chan, cuando regresaban a esos muros, eran felices comportándose como una familia unida y que era muy apegada uno de la otra.

Y ese apego, ese gusto, tarde o temprano terminaría pasandole factura a ambos ninja de maneras que ninguno de los dos se hubiesen esperado y que cambiarían su relación una vez mas.

Entraba el verano y la rubia llevaba poco mas de dos meses en la aldea como Hokage, por lo cual no recordaba el infierno de calor que solía hacer durante esos meses y que durante los primeros días la forzó a ella a usar ropa cada vez mas ligera para dormir, le insistió a su hijo pero este se rehusaba y no entendía el porque.

Finalmente una noche despertó agitada por el extremo calor que hacía y si bien estaba agitada y sudaba considerablemente no fue la principal razón, de su despertar, no, la causa real estaba en su hijo el cual sentía extraño, al verlo solo confirmo ss sospechas, el pequeño rubio estaba realmente agitado y el calor lo sofocaba, tanto así que su lado de la cama estaba totalmente húmedo debido al copioso sudor que desprendía de el por el calor, fue entonces fue tomo una decisión, una que iniciaría el nuevo camino de la pareja de rubios.

Despertó al rubio con la ternura que le estaba caracterizando desde que adoptaron esa relación entre ellos y en cuanto el despertó vio como se sentía desorientado, casi confundido y cuando se sentó en la cama noto como el sudor solo empeoraba, de hecho el rostro del rubio estaba rojo, algo que le preocupo pues al parecer el calor le estaba afectando mas de lo esperado.

\- Cariño, el calor es insoportable y al parecer ya no lo resistes y siendo honesta yo tampoco - le hablo con dulzura pero el chico se mantenía callado, agitado, - por eso ahora mismo iras al baño y te darás una refrescante ducha para bajar el calor que sientes y no quiero ningún pero jovencito - esta vez si le vio sorprendido pues abrió sus ojos grandemente, aunque igual el chico obedeció, el sabia mejor que nadie que cuando se portaba así, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, por lo que acepto y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

La rubia sonrió al verlo irse a cumplir su mandato, feliz de haber ganado una mas de las 'discusiones' que tenía con su hijo, mientras que el rubio se alegro de estar fuera de la vista de la Senju pues la realidad es que luego de despertar y pese a que estaba abochornado por el calor, lo que termino de turbar su mente fue la visión de los enormes pechos de la rubia sudados e incitantes que seducían su vista para que viera las perlas transparentes resbalar por su piel hacía el interior de su canalillo.

Ademas de eso, también estaba el detalle de que al parecer su Oka-san también había sudado bastante y eso había hecho que la tela de su camisa de dormir se pegara a sus pechos resaltandolos, en especial sus pezones y la vista le estaba causando demasiados problemas en cierta parte de su cuerpo, algo que se reprocho mentalmente.

Mientras el rubio tomaba su ducha para calmarse en mas de un sentido la rubia cambiaba las sabanas por unas limpias y frescas y espero a que su hijo volviera, para presentarle su idea que aunque atrevida les ayudaría a combatir el calor, porque dormir separados no era una opción ara ella, se había hecho adicta a la sensación de tener a su pequeño rubio con ella cuidándola y viceversa, aunque claro esta antes de plantearle la idea, ella también necesitaría una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño lo vio salir ya vestido y la rubia se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al mismo lugar que usara el rubio no sin antes pedirle que se mantuviese despierto pues quería hablar con el de algo que quizás podría aminorar el calor que estaban sintiendo en esos días de verano.

El rubio obediente espero, pero había un detalle en todo esto, estaba nervioso, no, de hecho asustado, en su mente creía que la idea de su Oka-san era que durmieran en cuartos separados para que el calor no fuera un problema tan grave, pero la realidad era que el no quería eso, se acostumbro a que ella lo abrazara en las noches, de hecho le daba paz y alejaba las pesadillas, no quería volver a la soledad de un cuarto solo para el.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se percato de que su madre había salido del baño y que de hecho se encontraba desnuda por completo solo con una toalla secando su cabellos dorado que ahora se encontraba suelto, por lo cual cuando el se percato y giro su vista a ella la sorpresa fue máxima y la reacción rápida.

\- O-Oka-san, ¿p-por que e-estas d-desnuda? - estaba abochornado y esta vez no por el calor, sino por la vista del obsceno cuerpo de su figura materna del cual por mas que su mente le decía que apartara la vista, la realidad era que no podía hacerlo o quizás de manera inconsciente simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Por su parte para la rubia la reacción de su hijo fue tierna y le demostraba que su hijo era demasiado puro si se alteraba tanto por el cuerpo viejo y fofo de su madre, eso le hizo sonreír amargamente pues recordaba que lo que Naruto veía no era mas que una ilusión muy bien construida, aun así, alejo esos pensamientos de ella y esta vez sonrió cálida y genuinamente para hablar con el rubio de su propuesta.

\- No te preocupes Naru-chan, Oka-san esta desnuda porque es la propuesta que te tengo - eso descoloco al rubio y ella lo pudo percibir, en sus ojos se notaba su confusión sobre que tenía que ver su desnudez con la idea que tenía la rubia, eso le causo gracia, al parecer era muy despistado también, veras, creo que este calor es insoportable y no quiero que me sofoque, pero no quiero que te vallas a otra habitación, me gusta tenerte aquí conmigo - al decir esa ultima parte pudo ver como el rubio suspiraba de alivio, al parecer el tampoco quería dejar de dormir con su madre.

\- Entonces se me ocurrió que si seguimos usando ropa, por ligera que sea, seguiremos sintiéndonos acalorados, ademas de apretados y eso solo aumentara el problema pues hará que las sabanas se mojen y hará incomodo dormir - era cierto, para ambos era evidente que aun con el mas mínimo de ropa el calor hacia que sudaran demasiado, haciendo que sobre ellos solo quedara una pieza de tela mojada que hacía incomodo descansar por el calor que generaba, eso sin contar con las sabanas que se empapaban del sudor que caía de sus cuerpos.

\- Así que ya que usar ropa ligera parece no ayudar con el problema y mas contigo que te rehúsas a dormir mas ligero, creo que lo mejor sería si al menos hasta que este calor mengüe, durmamos desnudos - soltó finalmente la rubia a la espera de la respuesta de su hijo quien se quedo sopesando las opciones quizás mas de lo debido haciendo que Tsunade rápidamente sacara su conclusión sobre lo que pensaba el rubio, - o si crees que es mejor idea si dormimos separados durante esta temporada te entenderé Naru-chan - sabía que esa idea no le gustaba al rubio y siendo honesta a ella tampoco, pero quizás era mejor opción para el rubio a la planteada por su madre.

Naruto estaba turbado, realmente no se espero la propuesta de su Oka-san y ciertamente no sabía como responder a su sugerencia, pero cuando le dio la otra opción pudo sentir el dolor en su voz de que quizás el eligiera separarse a su vergonzosa idea, algo que no estaba en su planes, no quería dejar de dormir con ella y fue por eso que finalmente dejo de fingir que la idea de dormir desnudo con ella no le agradaba.

Le daba vergüenza, obviamente y le preocupaba el como reaccionaria su cuerpo al primer roce piel con piel con una mujer y mas si era una como la rubia, pero determinado como era, no se echo para atrás cuando tomo su decisión.

\- E-esta bien Oka-san - la rubia cerro los ojos creyendo que el rubio se levantaría y se iría dejándola sola, - acepto tu idea de dormir desnudos... solo no veas mientras me quito la ropa, es vergonzoso - escuchar que aceptaba su propuesta le lleno de felicidad y casi sin percatarse ya estaba asintiendo a la petición del rubio al que sentía como se desnudaba a sus espaldas.

Vio su ropa ser lanzada al suelo, no le importaba en realidad, ahora su corazón estaba sosegado pues su pequeño no la abandonaría aunque eso significara pasar vergüenza frente a ella y cuando sintió como se acostaba de nuevo y se cubría con la fina sabana que había puesto en cambio de la que habían sudado supo que ya estaba desnudo y cubierto por lo que se atrevió a girar su rostro.

En cuanto lo vio, la imagen pese a todo se le hizo tierna,pues el rubio estaba bajo la sabana solo con su rostro fuera de ella, sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lugar, no sabía si por vergüenza de la situación o por respeto a ella, pero fuese lo que fuese le causo ternura y rápidamente se metió también bajo la sabana para dormir.

Curiosamente y casi que como acto reflejo o como si estuvieran programados para ello, en cuanto ambos se acostaron no tardaron ni dos segundos en girarse hacia el otro para quedar de frente y esta vez ambos sonrojados, abrazarse y juntar sus cuerpos por los cuales corrió electricidad ante la sensación del tacto ante el roce de piel contra piel.

\- B-bueno, creo que es h-hora de dormir - pese a que fue su idea, Tsunade se sentía mas avergonzada de lo que creyó, después de todo hacía mucho de lo que no estaba tan íntimamente con un hombre, aunque claro no de esa manera.

\- T-tienes razon Oka-san, b-buenas n-noches - ahora era el turno de hablar del rubio quien no pudo evitar los nervios en su voz al desearle beunas noches a su figura materna.

Curiosamente pese a que se sentían avergonzados en un principio, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, esta vez ya sintiendo menos el calor e irónicamente mas cómodos que nunca antes al dormir así, totalmente desnudos, de hecho inconscientemente mientras dormían se pegaban mas buscando por paradójico que fuese, sentir mas el calor del cuerpo a su lado.

Lo mas relevante de ese evento sería que desde ese día, ya no volvieron a dormir con ropa ni siquiera en los días de mas frío donde solo se acurrucaban mas el uno con el otro y usaban mantas mas cálidas, aunque eso sería mucho mas en el futuro donde muchas cosas habrían cambiado.

Por lo pronto en esos días de calor la idea de dormir desnudos cada vez les era mas atractiva, por lo cual en cierta medida habían perdido el pudor de mostrarse así ante el otro, aunque tenían ciertas reticencias en cuanto a la zona intima, al menos hasta que entraban bajo la sabana donde retiraban esa ultima prenda para dormir.

Sin embargo lo que al parecer ninguno de los dos era plenamente consciente, era que en ese cuarto y mas específicamente en esa cama, habían un hombre y una mujer sin ninguna relación mas aya del cariño que se tenían y que si bien comenzó como un cariño fraterno, lentamente se transformaba en algo mas conforme el tiempo pasaba y que mas importante aun, se trataba de un hombre joven que despertaba sus instintos y de una mujer que pese a todo aun deseaba el toque de un hombre.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquella bomba que ellos mismos habían fabricado estallara y eso fue lo que finalmente paso cuando el verano llego a su punto mas alto.

En una noche donde el calor ya era insoportable, pese a que habían encontrado refrescante dormir desnudos y abrazados, este no era el caso y el primero en despertar fue Naruto quien se vio ligeramente apartado de su madre la cual le daba la espalda mientras continuaba durmiendo, estaba sudado, no como en ocasiones anteriores peri si ligeramente y la respiración se le hacía pesada, trato de dormir de nuevo pero no lo lograba, el calor era totalmente insoportable ese día.

Al parecer no podría volver a dormir en un rato y visto aquello, el chico buscaba a tientas una manera de como distraerse en esa noche donde la única luz que tenia era la que se filtraba a través de la ventana proveniente del plateado astro que adornaba la noche y en sus cavilaciones noto algo curioso, en algún momento parece que incluso la delgada tela de la sabana que lo cubría se volvió insoportable y ahora se encontraba desnudo y descubierto.

No hubiese sido problema de no ser porque por instinto se giro hacía su figura materna para ver como se encontraba y al hacerlo lo que vio lo dejo totalmente mudo.

Ahí frente a el, se encontraba la mujer que había querido ser su madre cuasi desnuda pues la sabana aunque retraída aun envolvía su cuerpo de una manera que sin saberlo o entenderlo en ese momento se le hizo muy erótica al rubio.

Su espalda ligeramente expuesta al igual que sus piernas y sus caderas mínimamente abrazadas por la sabana que amenazaba con caer y dejar su parte posterior totalmente desnuda, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el enorme culo que vio en ese momento, dos portentosas nalgas que formaban un carnoso trasero totalmente desnudo y expuesto a sus jóvenes ojos.

La reacción física no se hizo esperar y antes de siquiera notarlo su pene estaba totalmente erecto y tan hipnotizado como se encontraba por las carnes de la rubia como se encontraba el joven ninja, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía inicialmente se encontró sujetando su miembro con su mano y agitándolo lentamente mientras se recreaba con el jugoso trasero de la mujer y encontrando demasiado placer en el acto en el proceso.

Por su parte la rubia empezaba a despertar luego de un rato, el calor era intenso y aunque no lo percibió inicialmente pronto sintió que el calor había aumentado desde hace un rato, solo no sabía a que se debía tal acontecimiento, es decir, la noche era en extremo calurosa pero sentía que ya había llegado a su máximo en determinado momento, entonces, ¿que podía causar este repentino aumento de la temperatura?, eso ademas de que tan pronto sus sentidos se encontraron mas despiertos, a su nariz llego un olor extraño, lago almizclado pero dulce y seductor, un aroma que se le hacía familiar, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde.

Pronto le llegaría la respuesta cuando escucho un gemido leve y sutil pero audible a sus espaldas y en cuanto se concentro en ello, también logro percibir la agitación de la cama, eso junto con la pesada respiración de su niño y el que se mantuviese gimiendo, fue entonces que lo entendió todo, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo y el porque ese alza en el calor del cuarto.

"Naruto se esta masturbando, ¿pero cuanto lleva de esa manera y porque lo hace?" ante la ultima parte en realidad lo comprendió rápido, era un muchacho joven y enérgico que entraba en la adolescencia, sus hormonas le pasarían factura tarde o temprano, pero no entendía que lo motivaba si en ese lugar no había nada que pudiese alentar ese comportamiento de su hijo.

Aun así no se atrevió a interrumpirlo y prefirió intentar fingir que estaba dormida y que no lo escuchaba, falló miserablemente pero al menos esperaba así no sentirse tan culpable y de forma inconsciente soltó su respiración sin saber que la retenía cuando sintió que el rubio había terminado con su experiencia de auto satisfacción.

El problema fue que ese comportamiento paso a ser rutinario y ella despertaba cuando sentía el enorme calor que hacia producto de las actividades de su niño y ya no podía volver a dormir hasta que no lo escuchaba liberarse sin saber que eso la estaba empezando a afectar a ella también en su intimidad.

Ya cansada de que no saber que era lo que provocaba el comportamiento de Naruto una noche decidió fingir dormir desde un principio para determinar si es que acaso sacaba algo que lo motivara o evocaba algún recuerdo que le indujera su calentura, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y parecía que el rubio no tenía la intención de hacer nada esa noche y eso provoco que el sueño rápidamente la empezara a vencer.

Entonces cuando creyó que ya no podría evitar caer dormida empezó, el pequeño rubio empezó a mover su mano, pero le pareció extraño pues no lo sintió moverse a buscar algo, así que eso descartaba que tuviese algo para esos momentos, dejando solo la posibilidad de que viera algo y que ese recuerdo lo motivaba, se recordó mentalmente matar a Jiraiya pues estaba segura de que estaba inmiscuido en esto.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando lo sintió mover la sabana que la cubría y que su trasero quedaba totalmente expuesto, se paralizo en ese momento ante la revelación que le llego.

"Soy yo, Naru-chan se masturba viendo mi trasero" la realidad le golpeo duro y no entendía porque de esto si el la había visto desnuda antes, de hecho se pegaban mucho en las noches para dormir, como es que esto paso, debería estar acostumbrado a su cuerpo.

Eso no era lo peor, esa noche pudo sentir como el rubio se acercaba a ella y pronto sintió una punzada caliente y dura contra una de sus nalgas, cualquier intención de replica se acabo cuando sintió la polla de su niño contra su trasero, no sabía ni que hacer, todo su entrenamiento y su vida como kunoichi, las guerras que peleo, la sangre que vio y nunca se sintió mas indefensa que ahora y era absurdo pues bien que mal, ella tenia experiencia en el ámbito sexual también.

Aun así ahí estaba ella tiesa cual estatua dejando que el pequeño rubio restregara su polla humana por el liquido pre seminal por su trasero mientras lo oía gemir de gusto al hacerse su paja y restregarse contra ella y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el que un hombre joven aunque fuera su hijo no oficial la viera como una mujer deseable le gustaba y aun mas, le excitaba.

Por lo que se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuando sintió como el rubio descargaba su simiente sobre sus nalgas y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir un gemido de satisfacción al alcanzar el orgasmo, decir que estaba sorprendida por la ingente cantidad sería un eufemismo y mas si se consideraba que apenas era un niño de 12 como para producir suficiente leche para preñar a una mujer.

En cuanto lo escucho retraerse y recostarse finalmente sintió su cuerpo relajarse pero en cuanto sintió que se quedaba profundamente dormido, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir ahora que se había desahogado, no pudo ni quiso evitar llevar su mano a su trasero para sentir en el el pegajoso semen que el rubio había depositado en ella y en cuanto unto su mano l llevo presurosa a su boca para probarlo, hacía mucho que no estaba con un hombre y el olor la embriagaba, su cuerpo le pedía placer y el sabor de Naruto la estaba drogando, en ese momento no le importo que fuera un niño aun, no le importo que se masturbara viendo su trasero, no le importo que se corriera sobre el y no le importo que estaba a su lado y que no hace mucho de lo que se durmió y podía aun estar lo suficientemente consciente de su alrededor.

No, en ese momento lo único que le importo fue seguir devorando el semen de su niño mientras con su otra mano empezó a masturbarse ella también, por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo se sintió mujer una vez mas, una mujer deseada, una... hembra en celo.

Los siguientes días de la semana ella ansiaba llegar a casa y que fuera la hora de dormir, ya sabia en que momento mas o menos su nene empezaba sus juegos con su cuerpo, así que uso su entrenamiento ninja para dormir lo suficientemente alerta para sentir cuando el chico empezara su sesión y de esa manera acompañarlo ella también con la suya propia.

Cuando descubrió que Naruto se masturbaba no cambio su habito de dormir desnuda con el para no alertarlo de que lo había descubierto y ahora que ella había cedido a sus propios deseos mucho menos quería dejar de hacerlo, es mas, con excusa del calor se paseaba por la casa y siempre en presencia del rubio con ropa ligera y ajustada o en ocasiones solo con sus bragas, colocándose en poses sugerentes que le dieran una buena vista de sus atributos al rubio con el fin de excitarlo y que llegada la noche el no pudiera evitar tocarse, tampoco es que hiciera falta pues era suficiente para el con ver su carnoso culo desnudo en las noches para querer hacerlo, pero la idea de sobre excitarlo la excitaba a ella también por lo que el resto del tiempo hasta la hora de dormir se la pasaba con el coño húmedo y las bragas empapadas.

Y esa noche todo cambio, sus sesiones de masturbación conjunta ya no eran suficientes para la rubia, ambos estaban ahí masturbándose sin consciencia de que el otro podía descubrirles solo dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, para la rubia eso ya no era suficiente, quería mas contacto, pero no tenía una pareja y la verdad en la aldea nadie le llamaba la atención como para siquiera intentarlo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se tocaba discretamente ansiosa de que su hijo liberara como ya era costumbre su esperma sobre su carnoso trasero para poder probarlo cuando lo escucho, aquello que le dio el valor para superar el actual estatus quo entre ellos en las noches.

\- Oka-san... Tsunade Oka-san tócame... quiero que me toques - no era una propuesta realmente pues el no sabía que ella estaba despierta, era mas bien un anhelo de su parte de que la mujer mas cercana a el le diera placer, - es tu culpa... ghh.. que todas las noches me ponga duro... tu y tu enorme trasero - escuchar eso le alago pues el la veía como una mujer hermosa y deseable y ya con su resolución tomada no postergo mas lo que buscaba, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que su búsqueda terminara en su propio hijo, aunque pensándolo mejor quien mejor que el joven que inicio ese fuego dentro de ella para aplacarlo.

Tan en su mundo estaba el rubio que se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano que no era la suya agarrar su miembro y posteriormente iniciar un suave y aun mas delicioso sube y baja por su eje que el que sentía cuando lo hacía el, pero el problema era que el sabía de quien era esa mano, no había nadie mas en la habitación aparte de ella, de su madre adoptiva no oficial.

Dirigió su vista hacia ella y la encontró que ahora se encontraba viéndolo, lo mas sorprendente de todo es que lo hacía no con una mirada de molestia, enojo o incluso asco, no, su mirada era una que llevaba rato enloqueciendolo, una cargada de afecto y cariño, pero esta vez también tintada de deseo.

\- O-Oka-san yo... - no pudo terminar cuando la mujer coloco un dedo de su mano libre sobre sus labios para callarlo y permitiéndole en el proceso percibir el dulce aroma y la humedad sobre ese dedo, sin saberlo en ese momento, acababa de percibir el aroma de una mujer, de una hembra en celo, de su Oka-san y le gusto, tanto que su polla la sintió crecer, ponerse mas dura y claro esta, mas caliente.

Por su parte Tsunade no quería que el hablara, no quería que dijera algo que le hiciera querer detenerse, no cuando el calor que sentía en su mano manando de la polla de su niño le estaba quemando de tan placentera manera y mas cuando la sintió crecer, ponerse mas dura e incluso temblar como si hubiese percibido algo que quería pero no sabia que.

Vio la mano con la que cayo al rubio y recordó que no hace mucho esos dedos hurgaban entre los pliegues de su coño y ahora estaban a milímetros del rostro del rubio, era eso lo que causo esa reacción en su polla, sintió su aroma a mujer y ahora quería reclamarla, se sintió alagada y llevada por el deseo decidió dejar toda inhibición de lado para disfrutar incluso de la conversación.

\- Naru-chan eres un niño travieso, llevas días restregando tu pene en el trasero de tu Oka-san y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas solo meneandotela mientras lo veías - saber que lo había descubierto le provoco vergüenza y temor pero el masaje a su polla lo obnubilaba lo suficiente como para prestar atención, aunque de haberlo hecho se hubiese dado cuenta de que su regaño, estaba lejos de serlo en realidad, - Pro eso es normal, ya estas en esa edad de que te interesan las chicas, aunque me alaga que te hayas fijado en esta vieja - fue el comentario un tanto despectivo hacia si misma mientras no dejaba de masturbar al chico.

\- E-eso no es cierto, no e-res una vieja, e-eres una mujer muy l-linda O-Oka-san - era tan tierno que incluso ahora quisiera halagarla pese a que se le notaba el esfuerzo por no correrse.

\- Eres muy dulce mi amor, pero aun así, has sido un niño muy travieso y te mereces un castigo - y en cuanto termino de decirlo acelero el ritmo sobre el eje el cual no se había atrevido a ver en ningún momento pues dudaba de si misma y de su capacidad para controlarse si lo veía.

No paso mucho antes de que el rubio ya no soportara mas las atenciones de la mano de Tsunade y acabara corriéndose, esta vez ya no en el trasero de la rubia sino en su vientre llenándolo de su copiosa corrida para asombro de la rubia que sintió que esta vez se había corrido mas que en ocasiones anteriores.

En cuanto el rubio acabo Tsunade soltó su miembro que aun sentía un poco rígido y lo vio desfallecer completamente satisfecho sobre la cama, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudado, pero en su rostro una mueca de felicidad absoluta que le hizo sonreír, - espero que lo hayas disfrutado cariño, ahora duérmete y ya no te masturbes, si sientes la necesidad dímelo y yo con gusto lo haré por ti - fueron las palabras de la rubia al pequeño ojiazul el cual asintió gustoso ante la idea de repetir esto con ella y poco después quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto Tsunade se encontró sorprendida analizando sus ultimas palabras, básicamente le había dicho que de ahora en adelante ella se encargaría de satisfacerlo y extrañamente la idea le gustaba, la calentaba y le daba felicidad, sin embargo cuando sintió a su niño caer en un profundo sueño dejo todo pensamiento para después y procedió ahora a masturbarse ella para saciar el hambre que ahora la dominaba mientras como muchas otras veces recogía el semen de Naruto en sus manos y lo llevaba a su boca para beber todo lo que pudiera, con la variante de que una pequeña parte del mismo lo uso como lubricante para sus dedos con los cuales hurgo su coño todo lo hondo que podía llegar por si misma.

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, ahora el rubio llegada la noche la abrazaba con mas cariño que nunca y luego de un rato le pedía que lo hicieran, algo a lo que Tsunade aceptaba gustosa para ya sin vergüenza alguna agarrar la polla del rubio la cual siempre encontraba erecta y cada día mas grande y gorda, meneandola hasta hacerlo correr y luego de que el rubio se durmiera satisfacerse a si misma mientras se embriagaba con el semen del ojiazul.

El problema es que pronto eso ya no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, una sola vez no los satisfacía, por lo que empezaron a hacerlo también en la mañana al despertar, Tsunade lo masturbaba hasta que se corría, luego el rubio se iba al baño a asearse y durante ese lapso de tiempo la rubia se masturbaba con furia mientras bebía el esperma de su hijo adoptivo no oficial hasta correrse y luego de que el salía era su turno de ducharse, donde de hecho encontraba en mas de una ocasión mas semen en el azulejo de las paredes prueba de que el rubio no había aguantado la tentación y se había masturbado ahí, pensado en ella seguramente y sin querer evitarlo se encontraba así misma arrodillada lamiendo de las paredes ese semen con una cara de viciosa mientras el agua la limpiaba por fuera.

Ahora los momentos eran dos veces al día, una al levantarse y otro al irse a dormir, pero igual que antes pronto dejo de ser suficiente para ambos, de hecho ya no les era satisfactorios solo el masturbarse, para Naruto la mano de Tsunade ya no lo calmaba lo suficiente y en el caso de Tsunade esperar a que el rubio se corriera y se fuera a bañar o se durmiera para poder probar su leche la tenía harta.

Por ello en una noche ella simplemente le meno la polla un momento hasta que la sintió en su máxima dureza y procedió a hacer algo que hasta ahora no hacía por temor a descontrolarse, se atrevió a ver su polla, pero la forma en que lo hizo fue luego de pedirle que se sentara a borde de la cama y separar las piernas para luego ella colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas separadas

Al estar en esa posición y luego de que el rubio retirara sus manos de su miembro por la vergüenza inicial, ante ella quedo ese mástil, grabado a fuego en lo mas profundo de su mente, no era enorme, pero si muy grande para su edad, probablemente de unas 7 pulgadas y particularmente gorda y algo le decía que continuaría creciendo en el futuro.

Al verla supo que había tomado la decisión acertada todo este tiempo de no ver la polla con la que tanto jugaba, porque ahora, ahí frente a ella, viéndola con sus propios ojos supo que de haberla visto desde el principio no se habría podido controlar.

\- Naru-chan hoy tu Oka-san te dará un servicio extra especial que espero que te guste - hablar se le hizo difícil pues se sentía babear ante la polla que tenía enfrente y en cuanto termino de hablar procedió a hacer lo que estaba ansiosa de hacer.

Naruto por su parte no supo que quiso decir su madre adoptiva con ello, pero antes de preguntar un placer como no había probado hasta ese momento lo invadió y le hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera querer preguntarle a la rubia.

Ahí, en esa cama donde todo empezó, la rubia por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a meter una polla en su boca y esta en particular le estaba resultando demasiado deliciosa para soltarla pronto, mientras que el rubio por primera vez en su vida experimentaba una felación y de nadie mas ni nadie menos que de su adorada Oka-san quien lo torturaba con lentos y cadenciosos movimientos que le hacían sentir como introducía y sacaba su polla de su cavidad oral, sintiendo su lengua jugar con la punta de su miembro o incluso cuando la sacaba de su boca era solo para pasar su lengua por su eje desde la base hasta la punta y luego volver a introducirla hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Tsunade estaba tan o mas ida de este mundo que el rubio y pronto empezó a masturbarse mientras chupaba la polla de su hijo adoptivo, acompasaba el movimiento de sus dedos con su boa, llevando el mismo ritmo y velocidad en ambos sectores hasta que le fue imposible continuar resistiendo y acelero hasta el máximo sus acometidas tanto orales como con sus dígitos.

Estuvieron así por lo que sería una media hora hasta que ya no lo soportaron mas ninguno de los dos y Naruto estallo en la boca de su madre adoptiva sin previo aviso aunque a ella no pudo importarle menos, de hecho era lo que buscaba y en cuanto sintió el esperma del rubio directo en su boca, se corrió ella también de una manera por demás placentera y prueba de ello era el charco de jugos que ahora estaba en el piso bajo ella.

Una vez Tsunade libero el miembro de Naruto de su boca se vieron el uno al otro como esperando alguna confirmación o algo, pero en el caso de Tsunade, el saber que su hijo la observaba fue mas de lo que pudo soportar y con sus ojos aun nublados por el deseo ahí frente a su hijo se trago hasta la ultima gota del simiente con el que el rubio le había regado la boca y luego sin saber por que abrió su boca y saco su lengua para demostrarle que lo había bebido todo sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Esa acción lejos de asquear al ojiazul solo lo calentó mas y la prueba era que su polla aun estaba dura como el acero y en su mente todo tipo de pensamientos sobre lo obscena que era su madre corrían libremente.

Tsunade por su parte jamas se vio tan obscena a sus propios ojos ni siquiera con su fallecido novio, pero había algo en el rubio que le hacia despertar sus mas bajos instintos como ningún otro hombre lo había logrado.

"Quiero mas/aun no es suficiente" fueron los pensamientos simultáneos tanto de Naruto y Tsunade respectivamente pero ninguno quería romper el contacto de sus ojos.

\- E-ettoo, Oka-san... - aun así el rubio logro articular aunque fuera una parte de la frase que quería transmitir y eso fue suficiente para la rubia quien pareció entender por completo lo que el quería decirle.

\- Que niño tan pervertido tengo - dijo con diversión la princesa de los Senju, antes de levantarse ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que ahora sus gigantescos pechos se encontraran a la altura de la enhiesta barra de carne, - considerate afortunado cariño, estas a punto de recibir el mejor paizuri de tu vida dado por ni mas ni menos que tu linda Oka-san - y con eso dicho tomo ss pechos, los levanto y presiono entre si dejando la polla del rubio justo debajo de ellos.

Vio por ultima vez a su bebe mirando con expectación lo que haría y con una sonrisa que no percibió estaba cargada de amor de mujer dejo caer sus pechos justo sobre la polla erguida de su muchacho y un segundo después iniciar el masaje mamario sobre la rígida vara.

Para Naruto era mas de lo que pudo soportar y pronto se vio ahogado por el placer que le proporcionaban esos pechos y fuese lo que fuese en ese momento escucho una voz que le decía que apretara los pezones de la rubia y guiado por ese consejo, procedió a hacerlo sin saber que era un área particularmente sensible de la mujer quien en cuanto sintió el asalto a sus pezones enloqueció de placer y acelero el ritmo.

Pasaría una hora completa entre juegos donde pronto la Senju viéndose superada y al borde del orgasmo demasiado rápido agrego un trabajo oral a su paizuri haciendo que el muchacho fuera ahora quien debía por todos los medios resistir su deseo de correrse pues quería prolongar todo lo posible la experiencia.

Aun así, todo lo bueno tiene un final y para desgracia de ambos rubios ninguno de los dos pudo postergar mas el suyo y en un violento orgasmo que los asalto de manera simultanea se dejaron ir una vez mas, Naruto corriéndose de nuevo en la boca de Tsunade quien al no estar preparada esta vez dejo escapar una buena cantidad que termino esparcida sobre sus enormes tetas mientras que embriagada por el sabor y el olor a sexo junto al jugueteo de su niño contra sus pezones se orino de placer en ese momento.

Cuando todo acabo ambos estaban satisfechos y cansados y sin mas se dispusieron a dormir, luego de cruzar una vez mas una barrera, una que se convirtió en pan de cada día cruzar.

Ahora cada mañana luego de la paja matutina de Tsunade hacía Naruto y la ocasional limpieza de paredes de Tsunade en el baño con su lengua, se agregaba un nuevo ítem a su cada vez mas desvergonzada relación, mientras el rubio desayunaba los alimentos preparados por la rubia, esta se metía bajo la mesa y chupaba su polla erecta hasta que se corriera, no importaba si hace mucho que el rubio termino sus alimentos, no lo dejaba ir hasta que le diera su desayuno a ella.

Su desnudez los provocaba a cada rato y por ello siempre estaban desnudos en casa, para tener siempre libre acceso al cuerpo del otro, al menos en el caso de Tsunade.

Pero al igual que en ocasiones pasadas, pronto eso ya no sería suficiente, y como todas las veces anteriores, todo empezaba en la cama en las noches cuando luego de una esplendida mamada de la rubia hacia su hijo, esta tomo su polla y empezó a restregarla por su encharcado coño, enviando una descarga de placer por sus cuerpos ante la nueva sensación, no tardaron mucho en hacer de ese faje un movimiento violento en el que ambos querían sentir mas cada vez, no se detuvieron hasta que se corrieron y esta vez el rubio se termino corriendo sobre su propio vientre debido a la posición y al peso extra del cuerpo sobre el.

En cuanto Tsunade vio el semen en el vientre del rubio su mente le dijo que era un desperdicio y rápida y veloz empezó a pasar su lengua de una forma tan obscena por el vientre de su muchacho que con su legua podía sentir cada musculo de su trabajado abdomen mientras el sentía un cosquilleo placentero ante el recorrido de la húmeda lengua por su anatomía.

\- Naru-chan aun quiero mas - ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso pero era sorprendente que esta vez fuera la mujer quien lo admitiera y mas sorprendente lo que hizo a continuación.

Se acomodo en la cama dándole la espalda pero con una clara vista de su culo y luego con una de sus manos tomo una de las mejillas de su trasero y la levanto todo ante la vista del rubio que no perdía el mas mínimo detalle de lo que hacia la mujer.

Lo que vio ante el fue un estrecho canal que se formaba entre sus muslos, imperceptible si no fuera por la acción de la Senju al levantar su nalga permitiéndole ver aquel pasaje que desde ya le prometía mil y un placeres.

\- No puedes penetrarme Naru-chan, eso no esta permitido - quiso dejarle claro a su nene las cosas para evitar cualquier confusión posible con sus acciones, - pero, si quieres puedes meterlo en este espacio entre mis muslos, te prometo que se sentirá muy bien - esa fue la promesa de la Senju, mas para si misma que para el, necesitaba ese intimo contacto mas que nada y sabia que si lo dejaba penetrarla se sentiría aun mejor pero no se sentía preparada para afrontar ese desafió.

Por su parte el ojiazul no dudo ni un segundo ante la sugerencia de su madre y rápidamente se coloco tras ella, estaba nervioso pues no sabía exactamente que hacer y eso lo vio Tsunade quien con una mirada cálida que era difícil entender como conservaba en ese momento lo fue dirigiendo en lo que tenía que hacer su actual amante.

Con las instrucciones de Tsunade pronto el rubio se encontró con su polla tiesa entre las piernas de la mujer y en ese momento dejo de necesitar ayuda, ahora se movía por instinto moviendo sus caderas con vilipendio casi como si de verdad la estuviese follando trayéndole gran placer al sentir su miembro húmedo por los jugos de la rubia, ademas del calor y la fricción sobre su eje cada vez que lo frotaba entres su suaves pero firmes muslos.

En cuanto a Tsunade, no podía dejar de gemir, no estaba siendo penetrada, no, pero el roce cadencioso y constante de sus labios contra el gordo tronco y el constante enfrentamiento entre su inflamado clítoris y la hinchada y amoratada cabeza de la polla de su niño la estaba volviendo loca, era cuestión de tiempo para que se corriera y ella lo sabía y no pudo evitar reprocharse el no dejar entrar esa polla hasta lo profundo de su ser, pero no podía, ese era un limite que no quería cruzar.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos se corrieran y en cuanto Tsunade sintió su polla hincharse la tomo con sus manos y apunto su cabeza contra su vulva justo a tiempo para sentir como chorro tras chorro de espesa crema caliente se estrellaban con violencia contra su entrada rogando ir mas profundo y haciendo que ella se orinara de placer ante la cuasi violación de su matriz por la leche de su nene.

Después de eso las cosas solo escalaron mas y mas, pero sin llegar jamas a consumar el acto en su totalidad, pero valla que disfrutaron de cada cosa que hicieron, felaciones, cunnilingus, donde el chico demostro tener una habida y talentosa lengua, 69, paizuri, garganta profunda, pero eso no era todo lo que se cocinaba entre los rubios.

Con el tiempo, Naruto no solo demostró ser bueno en la cama, también lo demostró fuera de ella, la consentía, la mimaba, la malcriaba, irónico, un niño malcriando a una mujer mucho mayor, a ojos de cualquiera que pudiese ver la escena los rubios podrían pasar por un feliz matrimonio, uno extraño y retorcido, pero matrimonio a fin de cuentas, ademas de que era muy atento a sus estado de animo y comprensivo, de tal manera que cuando ella no se sentía con animo, el no la forzaba, por el contrario, la abrazaba y le daba tiernas caricias que la calmaban y que al final terminaban en un arrullo que la hacia dormir entre los brazos de su niño, todo aquello sin dejar de estar desnudos y muchas veces mientras sentía su polla presionar contra ella.

La rubia Senju con el paso del tiempo y ante todas las atenciones de su hijo se fue enamorando, nadie la había amado con tal adoración, ni siquiera Dan y ella sabia muy bien como se empezaba a sentir, pero sabía que ese era un sentimiento prohibido, ya no por ser la Hokage, ni por ser su madre adoptiva no oficial, no, era porque ella era una vieja y el aun era solo un niño con una vida por delante y sería egoísta de su parte atarlo con ella negandole muchas cosas en el proceso.

No, ella era feliz con la relación que tenían ahora y la continuaría hasta que su lindo muchacho le dijera que era suficiente, lo cual sinceramente esperaba que no fuera muy pronto.

Fue así como paso medio año desde el inicio de su relación y cada vez le costaba mas a la rubia reprimir sus sentimientos, cada vez quería mas besarlo, una de las pocas cosas que no habían hecho pues era un acto de pareja muy intimo, cosa que ellos no eran, cosa curiosa considerando todo lo demás que habían hecho pero eran los limites que ella imponía para no olvidar la naturaleza de su relación.

Ahora se acercaba el cumpleaños numero trece de su bebe y ella quería darle algo especial, aunque no sabía que y se estaba desesperando pues ya no faltaba mucho para ese día, fue entonces que algo se le cruzo por la mente, algo que ella podía darle, algo que le había negado todo este tiempo, la oportunidad de finalmente poseerla como mujer, como su mujer, al menos en la cama.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo impidiéndole e impidiéndose a si misma cruzar esa linea pero ahora tan enamorada como estaba, sintió que o habría mejor regalo para el que ser su primera mujer, pero quería hacerlo especial y ya tenía una idea de como hacerlo.

Llego el 10 de octubre y ese día se había asegurado de que fuera su día libre, de esa manera se la paso todo el día en casa, preparando comida especial para su niño, ella no le permitía comer ramen muy seguido, quería que se alimentara bien y aunque en un principio protestaba al final adquirió un gusto por la comida de su madre muy particular.

También compro lencería especial transformándose en otra mujer para no ser reconocida por los vendedores y así levantar rumores sobre sus actividades, decoro la habitación con un ambiente romántico especial para la ocasión, "tal vez esto es demasiado romántico", pensó para si misma, pero la idea de darle este regalo bajo las mejores condiciones la hizo desestimarlo, de hecho le pareció perfecto.

Para cuando cayo la noche y contrario a su costumbre se mantuvieron vestidos y gracias a la rubia que se adelanto a todos los posibles hechos ambos se veían muy elegantes mientras cenaban y celebraban el treceavo cumpleaños del rubio, todo era perfecto, las risas no faltaron, las palabras de cariño, los ligeros roces de manos y en el caso de Tsunade de vez en cuando los ofrecimientos de alimentar al ojiazul en la boca ella misma cual mujer enamorada, algo que de hecho si era.

Cuando la cena se acabo y los platos se habían recogido llego la hora del regalo que había preparado, estaba lista y quería hacerlo mas que nunca, por lo que tomo de la mano al rubio y en cuanto lo vio se sonrojo antes de poder hablar, - te tengo un regalo muy especial en nuestra habitación Naru-chan - cuando menciono la habitación nunca le supo mas dulce llamarla 'nuestra' y al ver la emoción en los ojos de su nene le hizo sonreír con ternura antes de aun tomados de la mano dirigirse a la habitación.

En cuanto llegaron le pidió que se sentara y esperara un momento mientras preparaba su obsequio algo a lo que el asintió obediente mientras ella se dirigía al baño para prepararse, ahí se quito su fino y caro vestido y revelo que bajo el mismo llevaba un fino y lascivo conjunto de lencería roja de encaje que tenia abierto el sostén en la parte de los pezones y en las bragas un agujero en forma de corazón justo en la zona de su coño el cual ya se encontraba mojado de la excitación que traía encima, se maquillo de manera coqueta para el y en cuanto se sintió cómoda se preparo para reunirse con el rubio.

Salio del baño y se presento ante el ojiazul cuando se sintió lista y su ego no pudo evitar elevarse cuando vio la forma en que la veía en ese momento, se sintió la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y con ese pensamiento se acerco a el para sentarse en sus piernas aun enfundadas en el pantalón.

\- Naruto, en esta noche tan especial, el regalo que te doy por tu cumpleaños... - decidió hacer una pausa dramática solo para ver como reaccionaba el rubio y sonrió al ver la ansiedad en sus ojos, - soy yo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras y te lo concederé, hoy tus deseos son mis ordenes - en cuanto termino vio como el chico abría sus ojos grandemente por la sorpresa.

En cuanto salió del shock se quedo un momento en silencio, como considerando que quería y eso se le hacía tierno pues de verdad parecía esforzarse en pensar en que era lo que quería pedirle sin entender que hoy le concedería todos sus deseos sin importar cuan guarro fuera su pedido, hoy lo consentiría tanto o mas de lo que el la consentía a ella.

Se tardaba en decidir, le causaba ternura y expectación pues estaba segura de que con su actual atuendo el mensaje era claro y era solo cuestión de que se decidiera a pedirlo y ella se lo entregaría con gusto.

\- Ne Oka-san, ¿de verdad me concederás lo que quiera sin importar que? - su pregunta le pareció tierna pues era la búsqueda de su parte por una confirmación, asegurarse de que era lo que ella quería y eso hizo latir su corazón con fuerza.

\- Por supuesto cariño... todo lo que tu quieras - lo ultimo lo dijo casi rozando sus labios en un susurro solo para el y lo vio sonrojarse ante su declaración, al parecer estaba listo para pedirle tener sexo, pero sinceramente no se espero lo que pidió, de hecho jamas se habría imaginado tal cosa de su parte.

\- Etto, entonces Oka-san... ¡casate conmigo! - en cuanto dijo aquello, la Senju se quedo de piedra, totalmente congelada en su lugar con una expresión aturdida en su rostro y no era para menos considerando lo que acababa e pedirle su pequeño rubio.

Y como culparla, ella estaba esperando que el le dijera que quería tener sexo de verdad con ella, que quería penetrarla, pero jamas se espero esto, le acababa de proponer matrimonio y por la forma en que la veía no parecía estar bromeando.

\- ¿Estas jugando verdad?, ¡no me puedes pedir eso Naruto! ¿siquiera sabes lo que dices? - creía que el estaba jugando y quiso hacerlo ver la realidad si es que estaba confundido o jugando con ella, aunque claro, la expresión decía todo lo contrario.

\- No estoy jugando Oka-san, ademas dijiste que cumplirías mi deseo y lo que quiero es que te cases conmigo - lo decía con tanto convencimiento que era evidente que no daría su brazo a torcer en esto, algo que estaba alterando a la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué?, ademas aun eres un niño Naruto, no podríamos aunque aceptara y no lo estoy haciendo - ella sentía su corazón romperse al oponerse tanto a la idea cuando la verdad es que en el fondo de su ser el que le pidiera matrimonio y aun continuara insistiendo en ello la hacia genuinamente feliz.

\- No importa mi edad Oka-san, en cuanto me gradué como ninja pase a ser considerado un adulto por completo, eso quiere decir que puedo casarme si así lo deseo - en eso tenia razón, en la vida ninja un shinobi que se graduaba y ejercía la profesión era en esencia un hombre y si ya podía matar, entonces casarse no era un impedimento tampoco sin importar la edad, - en cuanto a porque bueno... - en ese momento lo vio sonrojarse luego de la pausa algo que le causo curiosidad pero igual se mantuvo callada a la espera de la explicación que le fuese a dar.

\- Hace unos días escuche por casualidad a una mujer hablando con su amiga y dijo que cuando dos personas se amaban como hombre y mujer, lo normal es casarse, es la prueba de que se aman y quieren estar juntos para siempre - eso le sorprendió y es que no esperaba que todo esto naciera de una conversación que escucho, y que al parecer sin saberlo se daba entre dos mujeres que discutían sobre la indecisión de la pareja de una de ellas para dar ese paso, pero esta era la parte que realmente importaba, lo que escucho mencionaba a una pareja que se ama como solo se aman un hombre y una mujer, ¿acaso sería posible?, la esperanza estaba naciendo en su corazón, pero la mantenía a raya hasta no escucharlo de sus labios.

\- Y yo... ¡YO TE AMO!, te amo Oka.. no, ¡Te amo Tsunade! - no sabía que le emocionaba mas, oír que la amaba o escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, - al principio que te amaba como a mi Oka-san, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así, era un amor diferente, me tratabas tan bien, eras la única mujer en mi vida que se ha tomado el tiempo de conocerme realmente, de aceptarme por completo y que no me teme sabiendo quien soy, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, me siento en paz, en mi hogar y muy feliz, me di cuenta que ese amor no podía ser para mi Oka-san, solo se lo podía dar a la mujer que amara y esa eres tu Tsunade - quiso saltar de la emoción, pero temía que de intentar levantarse sus piernas fallaran y ella cayera al suelo.

Se sentía tan bien, el la amaba como ella a el, un hombre aunque fuera un niño le estaba entregando su corazón sin saber que el ya tenía el suyo y quiso llorar ante la felicidad, pero aun así su lado racional quiso presentar batalla y una vez mas intento persuadir al rubio de la única forma que le quedaba, despotricando contra si misma.

\- ¿Pero por qué yo?, soy una mujer vieja, horrible, de mal carácter y sin nada que haga que un hombre se fije en mi mas allá de mi apariencia y mis enormes pechos - en eso ultimo se recordó su problema por el abuso de su chakra y el sello en su frente, algo que estaba segura que lo alejaría si le mostrara.

\- Eso no es cierto, eres una mujer hermosa y no eres vieja en lo mas mínimo, yo he visto a la verdadera tu, una chica amable y bondadosa que ha sufrido mucho y aun si no tuvieras ese cuerpazo que tienes te seguiría amando porque lo que me enamoro de ti es tu lindo corazón - le dijo mientras con sus manos limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de la rubia quien no pudo evitar liberarlas en cuanto empezó a enumerar sus virtudes con tanto cariño.

La rubia no podía con esto, incluso su razón se había callado ante las dulces palabras del rubio y ahora su corazón le dolía de lo rápido que latía y lo mucho que le gritaba que dejara de buscar excusas para no aceptar algo que ella quería hacer con todas su fuerzas y fue en ese momento en el que su mente creo un pensamiento que le ayudaría a tomar la decisión.

"¿Por qué tengo que resistirme a esto?, lo amo y ahora se que el me ama a mi, ¿estaría mal que buscara mi felicidad?, ¿que fuera egoísta por una vez en mi vida?, ¿que no me dejara dominar por el miedo?" cada pregunta era respondida tan rápido como se formaba haciendo que la respuesta estuviese cada vez mas clara para ella, "vamos Tsunade, por una vez en tu vida acepta las cosas buenas que te ocurren" y con ello decidió finalmente que hacer.

\- ¿Naru-chan, estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? - quería una confirmación final del rubio, algo que le dijera que su resolución no había cambiado ni se tambaleaba.

\- Por supuesto que si Tsu-chan - la forma en que le llamo le lleno el corazón y disipo sus dudas sobre lo que debía hacer ahora.

\- Entonces acepto - en cuanto dijo eso el rubio no cabía en su emoción, - acepto ser tu esposa pero con una condición, bueno mas bien una condición en dos partes - eso ultimo confundió al rubio pero aceptaría lo que fuera si con ello podía estar con la mujer que se gano su corazón y que tanto amaba.

\- Lo que sea, haré lo que haga falta para que seas mi esposa Tsu-chan - estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, lo suficiente para que aceptara las condiciones sin siquiera saber cuales eran.

Tsunade sonrió al verlo tan feliz, algo que también le daba felicidad a ella pues le demostraba una vez mas lo mucho que el chico la amaba y lo mucho que de verdad quería esto.

\- Bien la primera parte de mi condición es que sin importar que, nunca dejes de amarme y nunca me abandones - aunque eso le confundió el rubio acepto eso con rapidez, no le costaba mucho tampoco y eso se lo dijo, que siempre estarían juntos sin importar que, - bien, y la segunda parte de la condición es... que me permitas incluirte en la ley de restauración de clanes de Konoha - lo ultimo si que lo sorprendió pero mas importante que eso, lo confundió.

\- Esta bien Tsu-chan, acepto tus condiciones, pero no se por que me quieres incluir en esa ley si yo no tengo clan - al escuchar eso Tsunade se mordió el labio pues quería decirle tantas cosas pero no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

\- Tengo mis razones cariño - fue todo lo que pudo decirle por el momento y pareció ser suficiente para el rubio por ahora, - entonces... creo que aun no te me propones como es debido - fue lo que dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer luego de notar como el rubio estaba confundido al principio.

El rubio por su parte sonrió cómplice de la mujer y de repente saco de su bolsillo una cajita sorprendiendo a la rubia ante lo que era eso y que confirmo cuando lo abrió revelando un anillo que aunque simple era muy hermoso.

\- Entonces, ahem, Tsunade... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - y eso fue todo lo que la rubia necesito para lanzarse en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras una vez mas las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Acepto - fue todo lo que dijo antes de verlo a los ojos y un segundo después darse por primera vez un beso, uno lleno de amor y afecto, uno que solo se daban un hombre y una mujer que se amaban de verdad.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire aun se mantuvieron con sus frentes unidas, al parecer la Senju se había olvidado de su vestimenta o mas bien la falta de ella, aunque claro su futuro marido no.

\- Etto, Tsu-chan... si no mal recuerdo aun es mi cumpleaños y dijiste que concederías todos mis deseos, entonces, ahora tengo otra petición - eso la sorprendió pues no se esperaba tal cosa, sin embargo sonrió y decidió seguirla el juego y escuchar su petición, - quisiera tener sexo contigo, sexo de verdad - y ahí estaba la petición que estuvo esperando desde el principio y por la cual se había vestido según sus propias palabras como una ramera.

\- Jooo, al parecer mi prometido es un aprovechado - dijo con gracia viendo el puchero del rubio al decir aquello, - pero te has portado muy bien conmigo hoy y me has hecho una mujer muy feliz, así que creo que te mereces un premio - y luego de decir eso se volvieron a besar mientras caían en la cama donde la rubia procedió a desvestir a su ahora novio para hacer aquello que quería hacer desde el principio y que al parecer el también deseaba.

Estaban muy urgidos de ese roce final, llevaban seis meses con sus fajes, orales, paizuris y demás, ahora ya no podían detenerse ni aunque quisieran, ademas esto era sexo pre marital, sabían como les gustaba que el otro los tocara, pero era hora de conocer como se compenetraban en esa etapa tan intima que era la penetración.

Tsunade en cuanto lo desnudo no hizo nada mas, no necesitaba juegos previos y por lo que veía su prometido tampoco, en ese momento sus ojos ya no lo veían como su hijo, y los del rubio ya no la veían como su madre, solo eran un hombre y una mujer a punto de consumar por completo su amor, justo antes del matrimonio.

Ahora la rubia se acostó de espaldas en la cama y abrió sus piernas dejando ver su húmedo sexo ansioso antes de abrir sus brazos y extenderlos en una clara invitación al que desde ese momento sería su macho.

\- Ven Naru-chan, tómame y reclamame como tuya por siempre y para siempre - solo basto eso para que el rubio se subiera en ella y con algo de torpeza ya no por la inexperiencia pues después de tanto rozar esa gruta con su pene sabía muy bien que debía hacer, no, lo que le ocurría era nada mas que la emoción y las ansias que lo corroían.

Aun así no paso mucho desde que se ubico en su posición antes de que Tsunade sintiera su enhiesta verga clavada todo lo profundo que podía en su coño que no era poco, pues a su trece años ya tenía una herramienta considerable y que al parecer tenía intenciones de crecer, algo que se repetía todo el tiempo la rubia, aun así su coño era goloso y la polla si bien era grande aun no lo era lo suficiente para abarcarlo completo, pero eso sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

"Creo que voy a entrenar a Naru-chan para que me satisfaga adecuadamente" fue el pensamiento de la rubia ante la perspectiva que se pintaba ahora ante ella y que sabía que no le costaría mucho lograr, es decir, se la acababa de meter y ya estaba al borde de un orgasmo, lo mas increíble fue que en ese momento previo a su orgasmo por la penetración una idea particular, un pensamiento en especifico tomo forma en su mente.

"Aaahhh, acabo de tomar la primera vez de mi hijo, no, la primera vez de mi esposo" en cuanto esa realización llego a su mente no pudo evitar correrse un segundo después, si fue por lo caliente que estaba ya, por el hecho de que era sexo pre marital, porque lo estaba haciendo con su futuro esposo, porque este aun era un niño, por desvirgar a un niño o por desvirgar a su niño eso era algo que ella no sabía y tampoco le importaba, tal vez fuese una combinación de todo, lo realmente importante en este momento es que se estaba corriendo con la polla de su nene hasta los huevos clavada en su interior y eso le hacía muy feliz.

\- Tsu-chan, me voy a mover - fue entonces y solo entonces que recordó o mas bien se percato de que su pareja no se había corrido, pero al ver su rostro era obvio que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en retrasar lo inevitable lo mas que pudiera, al parecer quería complacerla a ella también sin saber que ya lo hacía, aun así asintió en acuerdo y cuando empezaron las acometidas se sintió morir.

Quizás aun le faltaba crecer a lo largo a su polla, pero el grosor era perfecto, podía sentir como desgarraba su vagina con cada estocada, dándole nueva forma, su forma y solo la suya y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, si, en definitiva tomo la decisión correcta al no reprimir mas sus emociones y aceptar casarse con ese niño, después de todo, solo así podría una mujer sentir tanto placer, sexo guarro estando enamorada, eso era lo que ella pensaba mientras sentía a su pareja descargando hasta la ultima gota que podía de su espesa y caliente leche hasta el fondo de su coño provocandole un nuevo orgasmo esa noche, su primera noche como pareja.

Lo que paso después de eso, bueno fue solo un compendio de orgasmos y gemidos que duraron toda la noche y que no paro hasta que el astro rey volvió a tomar su legitima posición en el cielo de Konoha.

Para cuando terminaron estaban exhaustos, sudados, sucios pero muy felices y pese a que pronto la mujer debería irse a atender sus asuntos de estado, eso no impidió que recostara un rato su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre y descansara aunque sea un poco totalmente feliz y ansiosa por lo que le depararía el destino al lado de su rubiecito.

\- Ne Naruto, creo que... lo mejor es mantener nuestro futuro matrimonio en secreto para evitarnos problemas - le dolía decirle eso y esperaba que se lo tomara bien, pero la realidad es que tenía razón, si el alto consejo se enteraba de esto, lo usarían en su contra ya sea para separarlos o peor aun para poner sus manos sobre el rubio y hacerlo el arma que tanto querían amenazándolo con hacerle daño a su mujer.

\- Tienes razón Tsu-chan, tengo miedo de lo que te hagan si saben que estas casado con el monstruo que todos en la aldea creen que soy - le dolió mas oírlo referirse a si mismo como monstruo pero el abrazo protector del rubio y la preocupación que sentía por ella era algo que le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, tanto como para mantener su matrimonio en secreto, - pero sera algo temporal, solo hasta que me convierta en Hokage, entonces ya nadie podrá ir en mi contra - se rió por lo infantil de su comentario, pero estuvo mas que de acuerdo.

\- Por supuesto cariño, ¿crees que me privare toda la vida de presentarme como tu esposa? - dijo antes de besarlo en los labios y regresar su cabeza al pecho de su hombre para dormir aunque fuese un poco antes de tener que ir a trabajar, solo esperaba poder disimular el adormecimiento en sus caderas luego de todo el sexo que tuvieron en su primera noche, "bendita sea la vitalidad de los Uzumaki" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

\- Dos días después de que me lo propuso nos casamos, fue algo sencillo y muy secreto, solo nosotros dos, pero aun así nos hizo muy felices - termino de contar la rubia lo que fue la vida con su esposos, claro esta saltándose las partes donde ella actuó como puta en celo, eso solo lo rememoro en su mente, nadie en esa sala ademas de Hinata sabía eso y no tenían por que saberlo de todas formas.

Entonces la Senju llevo su mano a su dedo anular derecho y en el desactivo un sello que nadie sabía que llevaba y al hacerlo alrededor de la base de ese dedo pudieron ver un circulo dorado adornándolo, uno que todos sabían muy bien que era y que en el caso de las chicas las emociono a todas o a casi todas.

\- Supongo que en este punto ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir ocultándolo - en cuanto lo dijo pudieron notar el amor con el que tocaba ese anillo y lo feliz que le hacía el ya no ocultarlo.

\- Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero no me diga que ese anillo es - Ino pregunto con una ilusionada curiosidad por saber la respuesta que le daría la Senju y que de hecho todos ahí querían saber, aunque claro esta dada la naturaleza metiche y chismosa de la Yamanaka era en ella quien mas se notaba su curiosidad.

\- Si, es el mismo anillo con el que Naruto me pidió que me casara con el hace ya tantos años - la ilusión y anhelo con el que dijo esas palabras ademas de la mirada cálida que le dirigió luego al rubio delataban que aun ahora seguía tan enamorada, no incluso parecía estar mas enamorada que antes de el.

Todos estaban asombrados, al parecer no sabían realmente nada de la vida de su actual líder y regente, solo lo que el había querido contarles y al parecer no fue mucho.

\- Cuando mejore mis estadísticas y empece a ganar mas dinero le propuse comprarle otro anillo, uno mas digno de una esposa, pero ella siempre se negó - comento casualmente el rubio con cierta gracia en su tono de voz haciendole sacar un puchero a la rubia ojimarrón.

\- Fue el anillo con el que me pediste matrimonio mi amor, es obvio que no quiera cambiarlo - las chicas debieron de reprimir el grito de emoción que quiso salir de ellas, aunque al ver a Hinata pudieron ver que era un sentimiento que al parecer ella compartía cuando toco su propio anillo, - ademas el día de nuestra boda cuando me colocaste el anillo te prometí que nunca dejaría mi dedo y no lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará - escuchar eso era hermoso al punto de que incluso alguien tan inexpresivo como Shikamaru no pudo evitar una sonrisa cálida ante la escena de la Familia Uzumaki Senju Hyuga.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, básicamente llevaban casados desde que se conocieron, considerando que actualmente el rubio tenia 32 entonces su matrimonio con la rubia tenia casi 20 años, lo peor es que lo supieron ocultar tan bien, que en todo ese tiempo, nadie jamas lo llego a siquiera imaginar.

\- P-p-pero, ¿Hinata tu sabias esto cuando te casaste con el? - una vez mas Sakura hablaba, tal vez ya no a voz en grito pero se notaba histérica aun así.

\- Lo supe poco después de que empezáramos a salir y al principio creí que eso significaba que no podíamos estar juntos, pero cuando supe lo de la participación de Naruto-kun en esa ley en realidad me alivio - lo decía tan tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que aun jugaba con Hitomi que era difícil creer que lo aceptara así de fácil.

\- ¡¿Y lo aceptaste así nada mas?! - pregunto de nuevo alzando la voz la rosada del grupo ante la tranquilidad con la que admitía que no le importaba compartir a su marido, algo que ella no se atrevería a hacer.

\- Lo he amado desde que tengo memoria, si tenía la oportunidad de estar con el no me importaba compartir - todos quedaron mudos con su respuesta, de hecho ante eso no tenían como argumentar y tampoco es que fuera algo poco común en la vida shinobi, - ademas, a la larga me ha resultado mucho mas gratificante de lo que esperaba, en varios sentidos - lo ultimo los intrigo a todos y en algunos casos siendo estos los de mente mas pervertida se imaginaban mil y un escenarios yuri, aunque no es que estuviesen muy alejados de la verdad.

\- Un momento, si mis calculos no me fallan, entonces ustedes no pasaron mucho tiempo casados antes de... bueno... - Shikamaru empezó a hablar pero poco a poco se fue callando pues el tema era incomodo pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado ya.

\- Si, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para disfrutar nuestro matrimonio, pero te aseguro que fuimos felices en ese tiempo, luego como ya todos se imaginaran vino el asunto de la deserción de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea - ante eso todos se callaron era un tema que nunca se arreglo realmente y era mejor no hablar de ello, - luego no nos vimos por tres años y al volver, bueno, siempre supimos que nuestro matrimonio no sería precisamente fácil - termino de decir con mirada melancólica.

Eso sorprendió a todos por la forma en que lo dijo y el dolor en su mirar al recordarlo, haciendo que todos solo tuvieran un pensamiento en sus cabezas, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Yyyy ¡CORTE!, nah solo bromeo, bueno aquí un capitulo mas de la historia de Naruto y la que parece ser una vida de misterios, quise iniciar desde ese punto recordando una historia que alguna vez lei que empezaba con Tsunade protegiendo a Naruto de la perversión de su maestro, que paso con esa historia no lo recuerdo pero el inicio me encanto tanto que quise adaptarlo a mi propio estilo.

Como ven aun hay mas que contar de la historia de Tsunade y Naruto y es por eso que su pasado esta dividido en tres partes, una ubicada en su etapa mas temprana como Gennin, la segunda ubicada en el periodo comprendido por Shippuden y la tercera ya mas actual, todo contado por Tsunade.

Como siempre, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y sin mas que decir, ahora los reviews del capitulo pasado.

**Edtru23**

Me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa, espero este capitulo te guste también.

**Elchabon**

De hada hombre.

Me alegra saber que el capítulo te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste.

En los lemon me tengo que esforzar para hacerlos gozables así que, el que te gusten es una buena motivación para mi.

Bueno, ellas se han dado, se dan y se darán un buen repaso de ves en cuando, con el pervertido que tienen por esposo que no hagan tijeras de vez en cuando habría sido raro.

Recordemos que Naruto es un Uzumaki, un clan conocido no solo por sus enormes reservas de Chakra, tambien por su gran vitalidad y vamos, Naruto es básicamente un Jinchuriki apto para poseer al Juubi, es decir energía le sobra y si una sola mujer cree que puede satisfacerlo mejor que le vallan preparando el funeral porque se va a morir a punta de orgasmos. Por cierto es Naruto y no Sasuke el que posee el chakra de los nueve biju.

Esperaba que nadie se esperara lo de la hija de Tsunade y Naruto, era un toque extra al secreto principal, en cuanto a cuantas hijas o hijos y cuantas esposas y amantes tiene el rubio, bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá, puede que sean solo ellas dos o puede ser medio pueblo, pueden estar desde hace mucho o pueden estar por venir, la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida.

En lo personal el que Sasuke la haya librado así de fácil no me gusto y con lo que trato de hacer al final de la guerra el Uchiha con los biju, como para que Naruto le tenga tanta confianza, no, en tema de biju Naruto salvo su familia no compartirá información ni sus planes con nadie.

En cuanto a su plan que involucra a sus esposas y sus hijos, digamos que es su plan de jubilación cuando deje el puesto y si, es algo grande y ambicioso.

Gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Espero que este capítulo te guste también, aunque no esta del tono erótico del anterior creo yo.

**chisa192811**

Tal vez el que tuvieran una relación intima era algo de esperarse, pero quería darle un giro dramático presentándolos casados y claro con una hija, ademas es obvio que sus hijos saben de esto, Tsunade suele ir a la casa de los Uzumaki con su hija y viceversa, ellos están muy bien enterados de la extensión de su familia.

Lo siento si te quedaste con las ganas, pero me lo reservo para mas adelante.

No confía en Sakura por su obsesión con Sasuke que perdura hasta ahora, mejor no decirle algo que pueda contarle a su esposo y este ponga en peligro la aldea y sus aliados, bien lo dijiste, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Espero que este, no se si decirle lemon, porque Lime no es, también te halla gustado.


	7. El pasado de los rubios: Parte II

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 7: El pasado de los rubios: Parte II**

El comentario de la rubia les dejo sorprendidos a todos, era lógico suponer que mantener su relación sería muy complicado, por muchos factores, pero, ¿tanto así tuvieron que padecer debido a las enormes diferencias entre ambos?, o es que acaso había algo mas en todo esto que le causara tal melancolía a la Senju y no solo a ella, al parecer para el rubio también y por el rostro complicado de Hinata, al parecer ella también sabía a que se refería.

\- Durante los seis mese posteriores a nuestro matrimonio fuimos felices, no lo niego - la sonrisa cálida en el rostro de Tsunade era toda la confirmación que los demás necesitaban sobre lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que fueron con su relación pese al hecho de que debió de llevarse como un secreto de estado, algo que la verdad demostraba el grado de compromiso de ambos a no separarse pues dudaban que alguno de ellos hubiese aguantado algo así.

"Ademas de descubrir en ese tiempo la chico libidinoso que es mi Naru-chan", aquello lo pensó al recordar como en esos seis meses hicieron muchas cosas indecibles, incluso en la oficina del Hokage donde la mujer sustituyo su vicio por el alcohol por otros vicios mas fuertes y degenerados victima de su propia lujuria y la de su marido, haciéndole agradecer su linaje y el del pequeño rubio que les permitía pasar horas follando si así lo deseaban.

\- Debo suponer que las complicaciones vinieron con la deserción de Sasuke, ¿no es así? - las palabras de Shikamaru la sacaron de sus pensamientos para mirarlo y negó con su cabeza.

\- En realidad no, al menos no del todo - eso confundió a los presentes sobre que ocurrió realmente, - si bien yo era feliz con mi relación, aun había ocasiones en las que las dudas me asaltaban - era justo como algunos pensaban, era inevitable que las diferencias causaran mella en alguna de las partes y le hicieran dudar, - la deserción de Sasuke solo ayudo a que esos temores míos se fortalecieran poco a poco al no tener a Naruto a mi lado por tres años - dijo con algo de pesar en su voz antes de suspirar para proceder a continuar con su historia.

Esta vez incluso Sakura se callo al ver que las acciones de su actual esposo en ese entonces causaron mas problemas de los que creyo inicialmente al punto de incluso generar problemas en una pareja recién casada.

* * *

Los tres años sin Naruto fueron difíciles para la rubia, principalmente porque nunca creyó llegar a enamorarse al punto donde sentía dependencia por su pareja y menos en un plazo de solo seis meses, eso aunado al hecho de que en el mismo lapso de tiempo su marido le había hecho una viciosa del sexo o quizás solo dejo salir a la ninfomana que llevaba dentro, como fuera entre la falta de los besos y caricias llenas de amor de Naruto y los fuertes pollazos que le daba a la rubia cada día en cada rincón que encontraban, la mujer estaba de los nervios.

Solia ir a casa en cuanto terminaba su jornada y masturbarse hasta quedarse dormida en un intento de acallar el calor de su cuerpo, todo sin lograrlo nunca en realidad, pero volver a dormir sola, sin sentir ese calor especial de su niño a su lado, le generaba un vació que ya ni siquiera el sake podía llenar.

Llego al punto en el que Tsunade ebria como estaba fue llevada a casa por Shizune y Anko a su casa y el como termino las cosas así nunca lo entendió realmente pero cuando despertó al día siguiente, la resaca fue la ultima de sus preocupaciones cuando se encontró con las dos mujeres desnudas a su lado.

Digamos que fue la ultima vez que intento apagar el dolor de su corazón con alcohol, al menos hasta ese punto de no saber ni lo que hacia ni lo que decía y agradeció que ninguna de las dos kunoichi estuviese por la labor de recordárselo.

Cuando llego el tercer año, Tsunade empezó a comportarse particularmente ansiosa, para ese momento su mente era un caos de inseguridades sobre como llevar su relación secreta, si Naruto la seguiría amando luego de ver a otras mujeres mas hermosas que ella, si, su inseguridad por su apariencia jamas se fue y sabiendo que viajaba con Jiraiya solo esperaba que no llevase a su nene a un prostíbulo de los que solía frecuentar ni tampoco lo llevase a ser su compañero de espionaje en las aguas termales.

Conforme pasaban los días la rubia estaba mas ansiosa, anhelando el momento en que su marido regresara y al mismo tiempo temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir cuando estuvieran frente a frente y a solas.

Lo único que lograba distraerla era su cargo como Hokage al cual se avoco por completo esos años para intentar escapar de ese desagradable dolor y soledad que sentía en su corazón al no tener a su rubio en casa con ella, pero, había un ligero problema y es que al parecer el destino mismo no quería que dejara de pensar en su esposo cada maldito segundo y se lo recordaba de la manera mas particular que podía existir.

Konohamaru, el nieto de su sensei, el de todas las personas no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a sobrellevar su soledad, cuando se la pasaba metido en problemas en la torre Hokage por sus travesuras, travesuras que ella reconocía muy bien la firma oculta en ellas, la firma de su marido, quien se había convertido en el modelo a seguir del chico y eso solo le traía un desagradable sabor de boca a la rubia tetona pues era un constante recordatorio de que no estaba con ella.

Por eso cuando llego el día y vio a Naruto entrar por esa puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, estaba mas grande, su rostro era mas definido, había dejado atrás todo rastro de ese niño con el que se caso y ahora era un joven apuesto y que mostraba en su mirada una madurez increíble pese a que podía decir que al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo gennin revoltoso que se fue.

El que su corazón latiera tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir no era el mayor problema, no, el principal problema para ella es que ahora al tenerlo ahí fue como si su cuerpo reaccionara y de inmediato le recordara que llevaba tres años sin follar con su esposo y que era hora de compensar la espera y para ello pronto sintió como sus pantalones se humedecieron completamente producto de la humedad proveniente de su ansioso coño.

Cada segundo del tiempo en el que estuvieron hablando sobre el entrenamiento fue una tortura para Tsunade cuyos pensamientos derivaban en el deseo de que todos se fueran para que el y ella pudieran tener tiempo a solas, aunque el mismo pensamiento le generaba temor ante la posibilidad de que el chico ya no la amase como antes.

Agradeció el que se dirigieran luego al campo de entrenamiento para ver los resultados pues cuando se fueron todos incluyendo el rubio, sintió que el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones y considero muy seriamente abrir sus piernas y masturbarse ahí en su silla solo para calmar un poco su propia necesidad luego de ver a su pareja, pero prefirió mantener la compostura y en cuanto se calmo lo suficiente fue al campo para ver como iba la evaluación del rubio.

De mas esta decir que quedo impresionada del gran progreso del chico en esos tres años y su corazón se lleno de alegría al ver lo mucho que se esforzó para mejorar, sin embargo cuando todo acabo ella decidió mantenerse profesional y dio su opinión antes de irse sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al rubio para evitar desmoronarse ahí ante todos.

Regreso de inmediato a la torre para continuar su trabajo con la intención de tardar todo lo que pudiera su reencuentro a solas con el chico pues ahora mas que nunca sus miedos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero como siempre el destino parecía odiarla cuando el chico apareció en la torre abriendo la puerta de su oficina mientras mantenía en su rostro una expresión serena, seria y a ojos de la Senju molesta.

\- N-Naruto, q-que haces aquí, deberías estar descansando luego de tu demostración de hace un rato - lo vio cerrar la puerta tras el y quedarse ahi parado un segundo antes de verlo suspirar y empezar a avanzar hacía ella, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa ya que aun ahora no decía nada.

"Tranquila Tsunade, todo estará bien, el te ama, no te va a dejar... pero si tan solo dijera algo me sentiría mas calmada, ríete de mi, sonríe, dime anciana si quieres pero di algo por favor" la mente de Tsunade estaba hecha un caos y cuando el paso del escritorio y se puso justo frente a ella que permanecía sentada sintió que su respiración se cortaba.

Lo vio parado frente a ella y por instinto se paro también, no permitiría que el la viera impotente aunque eso era justamente lo que le ocurría en este momento por su silencio y cuando lo vio levantar una mano inevitablemente cerro los ojos temerosa de lo que fuese a hacer, pero los abrió cuando sintió esa mano sobre una de sus mejillas, acunándola contra su palma de una manera tan cálida y cuando vio su rostro, ahí frente a ella, la expresión de seriedad se había ido y ahora la sustituía una expresión de cálida felicidad que solo le hizo aguar sus ojos.

\- Estas mas hermosa que el día que me fui - esas palabras tan cargadas de afecto fueron todo lo que necesitaba para desmoronarse y ahí frente a el dejo escapar sus lagrimas antes de acercarse por completo a el en un abrazo cargado de toda su necesidad y miedo a que el la rechazara, - te extrañe Tsu-chan - esas palabras eran como bálsamo para su corazón.

\- Yo también te extrañe Naru-chan - le dijo cuando finalmente se atrevió a verlo pese a que sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas y un segundo después sintió sus labios reclamados por los de su esposo y solo entonces, todos sus miedos y temores se fueron para ser sustituidos por la calidez de ese beso y los sentimientos que le transmitían.

El beso se profundizo cada vez mas haciéndolos olvidar que estaban en la oficina de la Hokage y no en su casa, pero no podían ni querían evitar besarse, llevaban tres años separados y para la rubia eso había sido demasiado tiempo, el problema fue cuando sintió la mano que no estaba contra su mejilla subir y agarrar uno de sus pechos y empezar a amasarlo haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado que murió en los labios del rubio.

Se separo de el dejando tras de si un puente se saliva que unía sus bocas prueba del beso que acababan de darse y un halo de vapor símbolo de el aumento en la temperatura de sus cuerpos y cuando dirigió su vista al chico se encontró con una mirada cargada de deseo, deseo por ella y por nadie mas y aunque no lo sabía era una mirada que ella también poseía, pero alguien debía ser la voz de la razón y estaba segura de que su esposo no era una opción.

\- Naruto, aquí no, alguien podría entrar y vernos - quería sonar firme, pero el hecho era que el beso que se dieron y el constante magreo sobre su pecho la estaban haciendo poco convincente.

Quería ser firme, necesitaba ser firme, por el, por ella, no podía dejar que su secreto se supiera, no aun y no cuando el chico apenas acababa de regresar, pero sus manos se sentían tan bien y sus labios deseaban conectarse de nuevo con los de el que le estaba constando horrores mantener la compostura y empeoro cuando lo vio sonreír de esa manera tan descarada que le colocaba cuando sabía que ella no podía resistirse y que solo la hacía calentarse mas, por lo que cuando se acerco a ella creyendo que quería otro beso solo un pensamiento corrió por su mente, "un rapidito debería estar bien" y con ello cerro sus ojos para esperar el beso que nunca llego cuando sintió sobre el lóbulo de su oído derecho la caliente respiración de su pareja.

\- Estamos solos Tsu-chan, no hay nadie en la torre ya verifique - la forma sensual en la que se lo dijo mientras ahora con la mano que estaba en su mejilla libre la sujeto de la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo al de el lo que le permitió sentir la polla de su esposo dura como una roca y claro esta mucho mas grande que antes cortandole la respiración.

\- P-pero alguien po-podría vernos desde afuera - dijo refiriéndose a los anbu que sabía que la vigilaban para su protección y a quienes eran los últimos a quienes quería darles un espectáculo aunque tal vez ya fuera tarde.

\- Ya me encargue de eso también, puse un sello especial en la puerta, ahora no pueden ver lo que pasa aquí adentro, a sus ojos, estas sentada en tu escritorio totalmente centrada en tus papeles - entonces por eso fue que se tardo en moverse tras cerrar la puerta.

Estaba protegida, no había punto ciego en ese plan de su rubio, entonces, ¿de verdad estaba mal dejarse llevar por lo que toda ella quería?, por supuesto que no y con eso claro en su mente dejo de preocuparse y se dejo llevar por la pasión y el deseo por su esposo quien la recibió con gusto en sus brazos, mientras ella reclamaba sus labios con total deseo y abandono.

Se separo un momento de el para liberar el sello que escondía su anillo de bodas, ese que nunca dejaba su dedo y mostrárselo feliz a su rubio quien también libero el suyo mostrando su alianza a la rubia y en cuanto la revelación fue hecha, regresaron a besarse con la misma intensidad previa.

Pronto la ropa les estorbo y como era de esperarse se empezaron a desnudar, siendo Naruto el primero en perder toda su ropa a manos de su esposa la cual estaba ansiosa por verlo denudo, ver cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo en esos tres años, particularmente cierta zona que en el pasado no hizo mas que producirle placer con sus 7 pulgadas y por lo que sintió cuando se abrazaron mientras se besaban, estaba mas que segura de que esa verga que tanto la hizo correrse en el pasado había crecido grandiosamente en su nene.

Era curioso como pese a todo, aun ahora, para Tsunade, su esposo seguía siendo su nene, el niño de sus ojos, el mismo pequeño infante que conoció y que en solo una noche cambio su mundo por completo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo tuvo desnudo ante ella y vio su herramienta, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su nene había crecido para hacerse un magnifico hombre capas de hacerla feliz en muchos sentidos.

Después de todo, ahí frente a ella estaba un chico alto, con un abdomen perfectamente definido gracias al entrenamiento, brazos fuertes y marcados pero sin exagerar, piernas fuertes y resistentes, su rostro mucho mas definido y lo mas importante era lo que colgaba entre sus piernas, totalmente erecta, dura y que la saludaba luego de tres años de no verse.

Había crecido magníficamente y si ya en ese entonces le parecía increíble que tuviese esas 7 pulgadas, ahora ante la vista se sintió morir, sus piernas le fallaron un segundo y su coño se corrió solo ante la idea de que pronto tendría alojado en su interior esa enorme polla que estaba segura ya rebasaba las 16 pulgadas, tanta carne, tan gorda, tan dura y tan caliente, supo en ese momento que cuando esa polla la penetrara, su cuerpo seria esclavo de ese placer y ya nunca otro hombre la podría satisfacer, aunque claro esta, ella no tenía intenciones de entregarse a nadie mas que a su bebe.

Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de ver esa enormidad que el rubio llamaba pene y pronto su boca empezó a salivar de expectación y hambre, ansiosa por meter hasta el ultimo pedazo de carne de macho en su interior aun si eso significaba quedarse sin aliento y ahogarse y tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos que se quedo pasmada mas tiempo del que ella creía y eso claro esta, el rubio lo noto haciendo que liberara una sonrisa zorruna.

\- Ves algo que te guste Tsu-chan - la burla en su voz fue algo que no noto, pero agradeció que le hablara pues le permitió finalmente recuperar sus sentidos para poder verlo a la cara, aunque todo su cuerpo pedía que se desnudara y se enterrara en esa verga frente a ella, algo que se preparo para hacer cuando empezó a despojarse de su ropa o al menos esa era su intención, - No, no Tsu-chan, no me prives del placer de desnudarte yo mismo - fue todo lo que dijo mientras detenía las manos de la rubia de su cometido.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tortuosos para la rubia, Naruto estaba decidido a desnudarla si, pero al parecer su intención era degustar cada segundo del acto y por ende lo retrasaba todo lo que podía entre caricias, besos y un obsceno magreo sobre sus tetas, su culo o su coño, ademas de obviamente los pesos tan húmedos que se daban donde solo se separaban lo suficiente como para verse a los rostros mientras recuperaban aire sin dejar de mantener la conexión oral por medio de una morbosa, caliente y húmeda danza de sus lenguas al aire libre.

No había que malinterpretar las cosas, amaba cada segundo de esas atenciones tanto en su cuerpo como en sus labios, pero con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se incendiaba mas y mas, quería tener esa polla metida en ella ya y Naruto aun continuaba solo tocándola con sus manos, elevando a cada segundo mas su calor y fuego interno.

Finalmente en medio de los besos la parte superior de su ropa cayo, su saco verde tan articular junto a su camisa de kimono gris que contenían sus enormes tetas se habían ido y frente a el quedaron sus enormes mamas totalmente expuestas, Tsunade no usaba sujetador, en primera porque no había uno de su talla y en segunda, porque su esposo le pidió en un momento dado que siempre dejara sus pechos libres para que el los pudiera tocar directamente en cualquier momento y ella como toda mujer enamorada lo complació incluso durante los tres años que no estuvo.

Estaba tan caliente que sus pezones estaban rígidos, dolorosamente rígidos y tan sensibles que incluso una respiración sobre ellos podría ser un delicioso martirio para ella, pero Naruto no tenía intención de dejar las cosas solo en un soplido y antes de darse cuenta la rubia, ya tenia sus pechos devorados por la hambrienta boca de su pareja quien los succionaba casi como si quisiera sacar leche de ellos y pronto esa idea se instalo en su mente, una donde ella amamantaba a Naruto y se prometió a si misma buscar la manera de cumplir esa fantasía, aunque por el momento se centraría en disfrutar la atención sobre sus pechos.

Mientras sus pechos eran asaltados, la rubia gemía y presionaba la cabeza de su esposo para que no dejara de chupar, las manos del rubio fueron bajando lenta pero constantemente por el cuerpo de Tsunade hasta alcanzar el inicio de sus pantalones jugando con ellos un segundo antes de separarse de los pechos de la rubia y con una sonrisa bajar de un solo empujón los mismos.

\- ¡KYAA! - fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia y se avergonzó por dejar salir tan vergonzoso sonido aunque para el rubio era tierno y con sus pantalones abajo noto como la rubia usaba unas bragas eróticas que el conocía bien, eran las mismas que uso el día que le propuso matrimonio y mas interesante aun, notaba un extraño cordel salir de entre los labios vaginales de su mujer.

Tsunade desde que empezó su matrimonio había prescindido de toda ropa interior que no fuera guarra o degenerada, el principal motivo era porque quería sentirse mas joven, una verdadera esposa enamorada, pero la realidad era que la idea de ver a Naruto chorreando saliva ante la vista de su mujer vestida en esos trozos de tela e hilos la calentaba demasiado y se acostumbro tanto a ese estilo de ropa interior que ya no usaba nada que no fuera de ese estilo y si no tenía en ese momento que ponerse prefería no usar nada bajo su ropa.

Fue solo mera casualidad el que precisamente decidiese usar ese día las mismas bragas que el día que le propuso matrimonio, fue algo que en el momento que ella las vio esa mañana le dijo que esas eran las que debía colocarse ese día, el problema fue que luego de colocárselas y verse al espejo se sintió tan caliente por los recuerdos no solo de su noche de compromiso, también de su noche de bodas donde uso el mismo conjunto y las muchas veces mas que las usaría en esos seis meses lo que la llevo a un estado de incandescencia difícil de soportar para la rubia y sabiendo el día que tenía por delante no podía dejar que su cuerpo la traicionara así.

No quiso quitarse las bragas por otras, su coño ya estaba encharcado, no tenía caso ensuciar otras bragas, pero no podía dejar que su excitación la venciera y por ello hizo lo único que podía hacer, aquello que llevaba haciendo esos tres años cada vez que el calor la superaba, abrió uno de los cajones del armario de su habitación y de el saco un juguete con cordel que serviría para satisfacer un poco su coño, lo suficiente para poder trabajar antes de regresar a casa y masturbarse como debía para acallar su cuerpo, lo coloco en su vagina, no sin soltar un par de gemidos en el proceso y luego se termino de vestir, poco sabía ella que ese día no necesitaría de juguetes o sus manos para satisfacerse.

Por eso en cuanto sintió a Naruto sujetar el cordel supo que en cuanto lo retirara se iba a correr y no se equivoco, pues un segundo después el rubio retiro con fuerza el intruso que osaba habitar en el espacio que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a su polla haciendo que la sensación lanzara al precipicio orgásmico la rubia que no pudo evitar gemir de gozo.

Mientras el rubio observaba el juguete, un falo relativamente pequeño pero lo suficientemente grueso como para tapar el conducto vaginal y que ademas se retorcía lentamente muestra de que tenía función vibradora, sonrió al darse cuenta que no reconocía el juguete y eso que habían usado muchos en el pasado, dándole a entender que lo compro en esos tres años.

\- Jooo, dime Tsunade, ¿tanto extrañabas mi polla que debiste conseguir algo así para que hurgara tu coñito durante el día? - claro esta que la pregunta cayo en oídos sordos pues la mujer apenas estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo y bueno, el tampoco es que esperara una respuesta.

Pero si que tenía intención de castigar a su esposa por infiel aunque lo fuera simplemente con un juguete y antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse completamente se sintió de nuevo lanzada a ese mundo de placer cuando sintió la habida y hambrienta lengua de su marido enterrada todo lo profundo que era capaz en su coño encharcado haciendo que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa de placer absoluto mientras apretaba los perlados dientes, sus manos sujetaran con fuerza las doradas hebras en la cabeza de su esposo y sus ojos estaban en forma de corazón ante las sensaciones sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba demasiado sensible y no tardo mucho en correrse de nueva cuenta sobre la boca de su rubio amante que bebió cada gota de sus jugos con una sed propia de quien ha vagado por un desierto sin una gota de agua por días.

\- Sabes aun mas deliciosa de lo que recuerdo Tsu-chan - fue lo que dijo en cuanto ella acabo de correrse y el se separo de ella para pararse y luego besarla dejándola saborear sus propios jugos de los labios de su esposo.

Pero ella también tenía sed y ahora era su turno de calmarla por lo que haciendo gala de su fuerza empujo a Naruto hasta el sofá de la oficina donde lo sentó y un segundo después se encontraba ella misma arrodillada en el suelo frente a el con su polla metida en su boca, sacándola solo el tiempo suficiente como para que su lengua recorriera toda la longitud a placer, reconociendo cada vena hinchada, cada protuberancia en la misma antes de volverla a meter en su boca.

"Aaaahhh, extrañaba este sabor, se ha hecho mas fuerte, mas delicioso, lo quiero en mi estomago" fue todo lo que podía pensar la rubia cegada por su lujuria inducida por la polla de su marido y con sus deseos claros empezó a ir cada vez mas profundo, no sin esfuerzo claro pues la polla ante ella era mas grande que la ultima vez que la vio, pero sabía que era cuestión de practica volver a tenerla alojada por completo en hasta su garganta y estaría mas que feliz de pasarse el resto de la semana practicando con el.

Continuaría con su mamada un buen rato hasta lograr una garganta profunda en toda regla no sin arcadas en el proceso, pero decidida a obtener la leche de su esposo en su estomago, por lo que cuando sintió a esa venosa barra de carne hincharse como augurio de que pronto se correría se empleo a fondo para lograr finalmente su cometido, admirándose en el proceso de la enorme resistencia de su rubio, "al parecer también mejoro su resistencia en otros aspectos" fue lo que pensó Tsunade mientras aceleraba sus atenciones orales, ansiosa de obtener su premio.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de la rubia, el chico pronto la alejo de el dejándola sorprendida, contrariada y dolida por sentir que le negaba su ración de semen luego de tres años de no verse y pensaba reclamarle hasta que vio a su nene respirando fuerte y usando cada gramo de auto control para no correrse, no aun y eso la dejo confundida, podía ver el deseo de su pareja de correrse, de liberar hasta la ultima gota de su esencia, entonces, ¿porque no lo hacía?, ¿por que no la dejaba complacerlo?

\- Llevo tres años aguantando las ganas de masturbarme Tsunade y es por eso que quiero que mi primer orgasmo luego de tanto tiempo sea en tu coño - sus palabras hicieron mella en su corazón, llevaba aguantando sus propios deseos todo ese tiempo, por ella, si aun quedaba alguna parte de ella que no amara a ese chico, saber la devoción que le tenía fue todo lo que necesitaba para amarlo aun mas, - ven aquí Tsu-chan, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto y solo kami sabe cuanto tuve que esforzarme para no saltar encima tuyo y follarte nada mas te volví a ver - se sintió una mujer realizada si podía despertar tan bajas pasiones en un chico de su edad nada mas volverse a ver y siendo honesta consigo mima estaba segura de que si el la hubiese follado en ese momento no le hubiese importado que los demás vieran con tal de poder volver a sentir el amor de su marido llenar su cuerpo por completo.

Por ello, sonriente ante el pedido de su esposo se paro y con un sensual contoneo de sus caderas, se fue acercando a el, lenta y seductoramente, hasta subirse en el sofá con sus piernas a lado y lado de las de Naruto y con un beso profundo a los labios de su amado, enterrarse de una sola y violenta estocada hasta lo mas profundo de su ser la polla del rubio, la cual pudo sentir como expandía su necesitado coño y lo reformaba para que obtuviera su forma y solo su forma, haciéndola liberar un gemido ahogado y como no, un nuevo orgasmo ante la nueva y deliciosa intrusión en su cuerpo.

Follaban acompasados, tres años pasaron desde que se vieron y lo hicieron por ultima vez pero lo hacían como si lo hubiesen hecho tan solo esa mañana, conocían cada punto débil del otro, lo que les provocaba placer, la forma en que le gustaba al otro sentirse, las caricias, las palabras, los besos, cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las ministraciones sobre ellos, era como si nunca se hubiesen separado salvo por un ligero detalle y era que sus cuerpos estaban al borde del precipicio, necesitados y ansiosos de aquello que el otro podía ofrecerles, después de todo fueron tres largos años en los que ninguno de los dos se vio y la necesidad por el otro no había sido satisfecha, así que esto era solo el preludio de tres años de sexo que debían recuperar.

Tsunade esta feliz, estaba en el cielo, en este momento sentía como la enorme polla de su esposo reformaba el interior de su coño e incluso sentía como su coño como si tuviese mente propia se removía alrededor del eje de su nene, como lo apretaba con la firme intención de no dejarlo ir nunca mas de su cálido interior y lo mas importante, sentía como esa monstruosamente grande verga presionaba su punto G y cada punto y zona erógena que pudiese haber en su vagina llevándola a un limite que no quería resistir por lo que tras un empellón mas de su parte en el cual se dejo caer con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se corrió una vez mas pero esta vez sobre la barra de carne de su marido.

Por su parte Naruto estaba que se sentía morir, pues en cuanto se enterró por primera vez en su linda y tetona esposa estuvo a punto de correrse por lo apretada que se sentía, era casi como si lo estuviese haciendo con una virgen por la estrechez del canal, sabía que su pene había crecido mucho en esos tres años, pero nunca espero que gracias a eso pudiese sentir tamaño placer como el que sentía ahora y debió usar cada gramo de autocontrol para no correrse de inmediato y prolongar todo lo que pudiera el acto, sin embargo toda resistencia se acabo en cuanto sintió a la rubia Senju caer con fuerza sobre su eje, sintió como su punta apuñalaba la entrada de su matriz y un segundo después como las paredes de su vagina se apretaban con fuerza contra su eje, retorciéndose a su alrededor y fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, soltó un gemido casi animal y se corrió con fuerza directo en el útero de su mujer, su primera descarga en tres años y fue mejor de lo que pensó.

La Senju se sintió morir, podía sentir cada chorro de lefa derramarse en su interior, recordaba que el se corría mucho hace tres años, pero ahora, ahora sentía que era un puto grifo de semen descompuesto y que no dejaba de derramarse, se sentía tan caliente, tan pegajoso, tan espeso y tan bien que su rostro estaba en un rictus de placer mientras sus ojos se iban para atrás y su espalda se arqueaba grandemente sintiendo el placer que la embargaba y que se vio aumentado cuando el chico gracias a la posición actual de su mujer tuvo acceso total a sus voluminosos pechos los cuales empezó a chupar y morder haciendo que su orgasmo se prolongara mas de lo que creyó posible.

Continuaron en esa posición sobre el sofá hasta que finalmente terminaron de correrse luego de lo que les pareció una ínfima eternidad y en cuanto se vieron pudieron leerlo en los ojos de su pareja, aun no era suficiente, se besaron con pasión, abandono y amor y un beso jamas les supo tan bien, seguros de que sus actos no eran vistos ni oídos gracias al sello no contuvieron sus deseos en ningún momento y claro esta no dejaron ni un rincón de esa oficina sin usar impregnando sus paredes con el aroma a sexo y contaminando el aire con la dulce fragancia de su necesidad.

Se levantaron en su momento del sofá para seguir follando en otro lugar, tomando ahora una silla en el lugar en la cual Naruto dejo a la rubia Senju de espaldas a el con su hermoso culo contra el y tan desnuda como estaba la vista se le hizo erótica al verla ofrecerle su trasero con tal descaro por lo cual sin ninguna contemplación se enterró en su coño una vez mas.

Tsunade gimió de placer ante la sensación y pronto empezó a pedir mas, quería que fuera mas profundo, ella lo sabía, el aun no estaba por completo dentro de ella, era imposible que ya hubiera metido toda esa carne en su apretado coñito y la realidad era que no se sentiría satisfecha hasta que su interior fuese totalmente invadido por su amado.

Naruto por su parte estaba teniendo sus propias ideas mientras se enterraba en su esposa y una de ellas era compartida por su mujer, quería meterla por completo, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero ya tendría oportunidad mas adelante, ahora quería otra cosa pues teniendo a la siempre estoica Tsunade Senju tan sumisa ante el, no pudo evitar la idea de domarla, hacerla suya hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y movido por la lujuria de esas ideas salio un segundo de la rubia para casi a la velocidad de un rayo sacar una cuerda de entre sus cosas y volver con la mujer que se sintió feliz cuando volvió a tener a su macho perforándola y con la cuerda en sus manos procedió a tomar las manos de Tsunade para llevarlas hacia atrás y asirse de ellas para ir mas profundo enviando una descarga de placer a su linda y tetona rubia.

Mientras tanto Tsunade solo podía gemir y sonreír estúpidamente por las acometidas de su esposo, mas cuando sus brazos fueron sujetados por el rubio y un segundo después las penetraciones a su vagina se hicieron mas profundas sacandole mas gemidos a la mujer cuyo coño ahora era un desastre húmedo y sin embargo aun con todo aquello, el chico le dio una sorpresa cuando un segundo después y sin saber como, se encontró con sus muñecas atadas a la espalda por una cuerda, misma que estaba segura fue la que saco el rubio en su pequeño escape de su interior.

Decir que para Naruto fue fácil lograr atar las manos de Tsunade sería una mentira pues entre su imposibilidad de dejar de sentir la deliciosa fricción en su polla y el balanceo tan obsceno del pecaminoso cuerpo de su esposa lograr tal hazaña fue a todas luces una odisea, pero bien valió la pena cuando vio el resultado frente a el.

Ahí frente a el se encontraba la Hokage misma, desnuda, atada de manos, recostada contra una misera silla, con su polla enterrada en su caliente coño y ella estaba meneando sus caderas ansiosa de que continuara follandola, eso despertó su lado mas salvaje y por primera vez agradeció las estupideces eróticas que su maestro le hizo leer en esos tres años como su corrector de los libros Icha Icha, pues en este momento le estaban dando muchas ideas para aplicar con su esposa, principalmente una que involucraba el carnoso culo de la rubia.

Lo siguiente que Tsunade sintió fue una bofetada sobre su nalga derecha y antes de poder siquiera entender que ocurrió paso a sentir una bofetada esta vez sobre su nalga izquierda, - ¡GYAAAA! - fue el gemido combinado con el grito que salio de sus labios al sentir las bofetadas que se repetían e intercalaban sobre cada una de sus mejillas por parte del rubio e increíblemente para ella, aquel trato lejos de molestarla solo la estaba calentando mas, al punto de sentir como las paredes de su coño se apretaban aun mas fuerte alrededor del pene de su marido el cual ante esa sensación empozo a moverse una vez mas, todo sin dejar de abofetear sus ahora enrojecidas mejillas, - Naaaruuuhoooo - su voz empezaba a cortarse y el placer le hacía hablar mal, pero ella estaba lejos del disgusto y por el contrario quería sentirse mas abusada por su macho.

\- Eres tan sucia Tsu-chan - le dijo mientras continuaba castigando su trasero, combinando ahora una bofetada con una penetración, otra bofetada con una extracción y la rubia solo podía gemir con la lengua de fuera ante el placer, - tentar a tu esposo con ese obsceno culo tuyo, te mereces este castigo - si se sintió ofendida no lo demostró, por el contrario cada comentario solo la encendía mas.

\- Shiii, shoy una mugher shushia - era díficil entenderla ahora que estaba tan sumida en el placer y mas difícil controlarse al verla tan entregada al mismo, - Naruho, pog favosh, cashtigha a eshta shorra Hokaghe - oírla hablar así de sucio fue mas de lo que pudo soportar el rubio que rápido decidió cumplir con el pedido de su mujer.

\- ¡ORYAAAA! - fue su grito de guerra antes de enterrarse aun mas profundo y duro en la Senju que lo recibió con alegría y un segundo después continuar castigando su voluminoso trasero como tanto quería la rubia.

Continuarían en esa situación por al rededor de una hora donde la rubia había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido desde que empezaron el acto y no podría importarle menos en este momento, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que su esposo aun no se corría y su coñito estaba sediento, quería mas leche y la quería ya.

Fue entonces que sintió la polla de su esposo hincharse por segunda vez en esa velada síntoma de que se correría muy pronto para alegría de la ya deshecha mujer que para ese momento su culo estaba marcado en rojo por las palas de su marido en cada mejilla y ahora el rubio la sostenía de sus brazos para arremeter mas fuerte contra ella, sentía que aun había polla fuera de ella, pero ya no le importaba mas, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para saborearla al completo, ahora lo único que quería era sentir esa erupción de semen explotando en su matriz.

Del lado de Naruto ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería resistir aunque fuese unos segundos mas, pero la presión del coño de la rubia, lo morboso de la escena y la actual posición de la rubia donde se encontraba de rodillas sobre el cojín de la silla, con sus manos aun atadas a su espalda, su carnoso culo marcado en rojo con las palmas de sus manos, sus pechos descuidadamente recostados sobre el respaldo de la silla con el izquierdo presionado contra el mismo y el derecho si bien presionado, al mismo tiempo la mitad superior de el salia por encima del respaldo dejando visible el erecto y húmedo pezón, ademas del rostro de extremo placer desfigurando las finas facciones de la rubia, fue as de lo que se sintió capaz de soportar y finalmente se dejo ir, liberando todo lo contenido en lo profundo de la Senju que gimió de alegría al sentir finalmente el semen de su amado inundarla y con ello se corrió una vez mas acompañando a su esposo en su orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición en lo que el orgasmo los invadía a ambos, donde el placer se dibujaba en las caras de ambos, pero el mayor poema al placer lo expresaba el de la rubia que debido a la enorme cantidad que estaba liberando esa polla pronto empezó a derramar un poco por la comisura de sus labios, no porque estuviese llena que lo estaba, sino por el hecho de que incluso ahora y aunque mas pausadamente, el rubio continua su mete saca en la chica haciendo que parte del preciado semen de su esposo se saliera de ella, chorreara por sus piernas y manchara la enhiesta verga que aun se alojaba en su interior.

En cuanto terminaron de correrse una vez mas se vieron e igual que antes notaron en los ojos del otro que aun no era suficiente, tenían tres años de no verse y no parecía que se fueran a saciar tan pronto, por lo cual el chico desato a la rubia y sin sacar su pene de ella la cargo para moverse de nuevo al sofa, necesitaba descansar y estaba seguro de que su mujer también.

Se sentó en el sofá tan pronto llego dejándose caer y llevándose con el a la rubia en el proceso haciendo que su polla se enterrara aun mas en la chica, la cual sentía como el duro ariete de su amante presionaba contra la entrada de su matriz ansioso de entrar en ella, la rubia se encontraba de espaldas a el, pero eso no impidió que en cuanto sintiera la necesidad girara su cabeza en su dirección para conectarse en un beso lascivo y amoroso al mismo tiempo y de por mientras el chico se dedicaba a follarla de nueva cuenta.

Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente pues pronto salio de ella, para desconcierto de la mujer pues no quería que se detuviera y podía ver en los ojos de Naruto que el tampoco lo deseaba.

\- Tsu-chan, quiero probar todos tus agujeros hoy y creo que aun me falta uno por tomar - sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de lascivia que na corriente eléctrica cruzo el cuerpo de Tsunade y la hizo calentarse, en este momento ella no estaba dispuesta a negarle nada y si lo que el quería era perforarle el culo con esa enorme polla como cuando joven lo dejo desvirgarla, bueno entonces se aseguraría de que se corriera tanto y tan duro que sintiera que moría e iba al cielo por tanto placer.

\- Adelante mi amor, sabes que mi cuerpo es tuyo para que hagas y dispongas de el a placer - estaba entregada y eso solo hizo que el chico la besara antes de alinear su polla contra su entrada trasera y en cuanto la puso en posición empezó a empujar sobre su pasaje anal, el cual sintió como se abría hambriento para recibir su polla, no lo recordaba tan apretado, pero por todos los cielos, ese placer era irresistible, tanto que se tomo su tiempo para saborear y disfrutar de enterrar centímetro a centímetro su pene en su ano, lo cual solo se tradujo en constantes jadeos de parte de la rubia que enloquecía por el tortuoso placer al que la sometía su rubio con su lento accionar, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba mientras esa barra de carne viril se enterraba en su trasero.

Cuando finalmente termino de entrar en ella, se detuvo un momento solo para disfrutar de la apretada y cálida sensación del trasero de Tsunade sobre el, envolviéndolo por completo, "ahora si, he regresado a casa", fue su pensamiento ahora que había tomado el ultimo de sus agujeros, ella era su hogar y poder sentirla por completo era su mayor placer, en cuanto se sintió satisfecho empezó a arremeter contra su culo, enviando de nueva cuenta a la rubia a ese mundo de éxtasis que solo podía sentir cuando era amada por completo por su esposo.

Tsunade por su parte estaba ebria de amor y de placer, sentir a su esposo tomar su culo y luego ese breve momento donde se pudo recrear en la sensación de estar estirada de su puerta anal, fue mas de lo que ella pudo manejar por lo cual en cuanto el rubio empezó a moverse, todo su mundo se puso blanco y lo único que importaba ya era que su Naruto estaba con ella y que aun ahora la seguía amando como antes o incluso mas.

Estuvieron media hora en aquella sodomía al recto de la rubia en la cual en un momento dado la mujer ya no soporto mas y empezó a masturbarse el coño y pellizcar su clítoris en busca de calmar a su hambriento coño ahora aque su esposo estaba ocupado en su entrada posterior, pero llego un punto en el que simplemente sus manos ya no eran suficientes para ella y se lo hizo saber.

\- Naru-chan, mi coño... mi coño se siente muy solo... por favor folla mi coño también - la mujer pidió, casi rogó a su esposo, algo que lo sorprendió pues el estaba muy a gusto donde estaba y si bien volver a entrar en su coño le resultaba tentador, la idea de dejar su culo sin pintar su interior de blanco semen no le hacía gracia en lo mas mínimo, aun así quería complacer a su mujer y haría lo que ella le pidiera según su respuesta.

\- Pero Tsu-chan, aun no me corro en tu culo y se que estas disfrutándolo mucho también - irónicamente, no dejo de perforar su trasero mientras le hablaba y la chica se le hacía un tanto difícil prestarle atención cuando su retaguardia se sentía tan bien, - entonces dime, ¿donde lo quieres mas?, ¿en tu coñito o en tu culo? - y tras decir aquello continuo sus arremetidas contra la mujer que solo gemía tratando de encontrar su voz para dar su respuesta.

"Eso es tan injusto", pensó la chica cuando la puso en esa posición donde debía elegir y si bien su coño gritaba por atención de su marido, el tenía razon, disfrutaba demasiado de su polla metida en su culo como para detenerse ahora, "yo puedo ser muy golosa mi amor", fue su pensamiento cuando una idea traviesa pero placentera llego a su mente.

\- A-ambos - fue lo que dijo a duras penas por sus gemidos, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara y se detuviese sorprendido, algo que ella aprovecho para recuperar aliento y gritar su deseo esta vez, - ¡LO QUIERO EN AMBOS A LA VEZ!, ¡MI COÑO Y MI CULO! - grito sonrojada al notar lo vulgar del comentario y lo goloso que realmente era.

La sorpresa de Naruto pronto paso a diversión cuando empezó a follar de nuevo su culo antes de hablar con la mujer que una vez mas perdía su capacidad de hablar para ahogarse en sus gemidos de placer.

\- Eres una zorra golosa Tsunade - y en ese momento agarro uno de sus rebotantes pechos desde atrás para apretarlos como si con ello le diera mas énfasis a su anterior declaración haciéndola gemir aun mas fuerte, - pero adoro complacerte en tus caprichos cariño - dijo sin dejar de mover sus caderas y un segundo después soltó su pecho para juntar sus manos en un sello muy característico.

\- ¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! - y en cuanto termino de decir aquello frente a la rubia ocurrió una explosión de humo que en cuanto se disipo revelo a un clon de sombra de Naruto, tan desnudo y erecto como el que ahora taladraba su conducto anal y sabiendo lo que venía sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa lujuriosa y su coño se humedeció al extremo ante la expectativa.

\- Ahora Tsu-chan, espero que estés lista, porque esto es lo que pediste - dijo el clon frente a ella agarrando su polla de la base y luego acercarse a ella con inusitada calma aumentando el deseo de la rubia.

\- Ven mi amor, deja que tu sucia esposa satisfaga todas tus pollas - le dijo mientras ahora abría su coño invitando a la polla frente a ella a perforarla, algo que no tardo en ocurrir enviando una descarga a la rubia pues ahora podía sentir como su coño y su culo eran expandidos y desgarrados por las pollas de su marido y su clon.

La siguiente hora fue de la mujer siendo perforada en perfecta sincronía por ambas pollas, mientras la polla en su coño entraba, la que estaba en su culo salía y viceversa cuando era la de su culo la que entraba la de su coño era la que salía haciéndola enloquecer por tanto placer, placer que se vio completo cuando en un determinado momento sintió ambas pollas hincharse y un segundo después enterrarse simultanemanete en ella para derramar el caliente simiente del rubio en lo profundo de su ser.

Esta vez y debido a la abundante cantidad que se derramaba simultnemanete en ella pronto hubo un rio de semen saliendo tanto de su ano como de su coño y sin embargo el rostro de la rubia solo era de placer puro mientras sus piernas eran sujetadas por el rubio a sus espaldas y extendidas para dar un perfecto vistazo de su zona intima que ahora se encontraba usurpado por esa enorme polla y el semen que fluía de su interior, dándole un aspecto demasiado erótico a la mujer.

El clon despareció y un segundo después Naruto salio de su culo para dejarla a un lado de el mientras respiraba copiosamente para recuperarse del esfuerzo, aunque en cuanto la rubia vio su polla aun erecta y bañada en su semen y su jugos vaginales, su hambre la domino y un segundo después se encontraba con una de sus piernas extendida sobre el suelo, la otra doblada como apoyo sobre el sofá y su boca ocupada mamando la polla de su esposo, limpiándola de todos los restos de semen que en ella había, sus pechos contra la pierna de Naruto dandole una agradable sensación y mientras con una mano sujetaba la polla desde su base para poder chuparla con mas facilidad, con la otra sujetaba su nalga derecha la cual extendía para dejar a la vista el desastre que eran tanto su coño como su culo los cuales manaban leche a raudales y de los cuales pronto su culo se vio invadido por los dígitos de su esposo enviándole una descarga de placer a la rubia que la hizo aplicarse mas en la limpieza de su polla.

La rubia lo hacía con tanto amor que pese a lo obsceno de la escena, la realidad es que casi se podía sentir un aura rosa salir de la pareja y corazones flotar sobre la rubia, mas cuando sintió como el rubio acariciaba con su mano libre su cabeza como recompensandola por la mamada que le hacia.

\- Ne Tsu-chan, ¿que te parece si continuamos en nuestra casa? - ese nuestra jamas le sonó tan bien como en ese momento y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el rubio para besarlo con amor antes de separarse y haciendo gala de su fuerza ir por su ropa y la de su marido para vestirse rápidamente y salir en dirección a su hogar el cual una vez mas estaba completo.

Salieron de ahí procurando que nadie notara la presencia del rubio, algo fácil para el chico, mas cuando se había pasado buena parte de su infancia escapando y escondiéndose de los ninjas que lo perseguían luego de sus travesuras, así que el sigilo era lo suyo y cuando llegaron a casa, nada mas cerrar la puerta volvieron a entregarse a la pasión que los ahogaba.

* * *

\- Luego de que volvió mis dudas se fueron por mucho tiempo, en esos momentos todo lo que me importaba era estar con mi Naru-chan - fue lo que dijo la Senju luego de contar mas o menos lo que fue su reencuentro, claro omitiendo algunas partes, partes que solo rememoraba en su ente, todas las veces que follaron en cuanto lugar encontraron y como crearon algunos nuevos solo para poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

\- Oye, ya tengo 32, ¿podrías dejar de decirme de esa manera? - se quejo el rubio por el mote de la rubia hacía el, mas por vergüenza que porque realmente le molestara, mas considerando que el aun la llamaba Tsu-chan.

\- Jiji, jamas, para mi siempre sera mi Naru-chan - lo dijo con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de amor hacia el, - como decía, luego de su regreso una ves mas me sentía feliz y aprovechaba cada momento del día que podía para pasarlo con el - dijo soñadora la mujer, "y follar como conejos también" pensó lo ultimo la rubia.

\- Pero si era tan feliz, ¿qué fue lo que paso para que diga que no siempre fue fácil? - esta vez la pregunta venía de Tenten quien veía ilusionada lo que parecía una historia romántica perfecta entre los dos rubios y la desconcertaba lo que pudo haber hecho que las cosas no fueran siempre de la mejor manera.

En cuanto lanzo la pregunta todos vieron como Tsunade perdía su sonrisa para poner una expresión melancolica en su rostro, prueba de que lo que fuera que paso luego de su regreso no fue precisamente bonito para ella y por la expresión del rubio y de la ojiperla al parecer para ellos tampoco, aunque aun no comprendían donde encajaba Hinata en todo esto.

\- La vida shinobi nunca es fácil y para un Jinchuriki es aun peor - dijo con pesar la rubia, algo con lo que todos se sintieron tensos al recordar cuando descubrieron el pasado solitario y triste de su amigo rubio, - por varios meses fuimos felices, nuestra relación avanzaba y ciertamente mis miedos se habían esfumado, pero no todo dura para siempre y en cuanto Akatsuki entro en escena, bueno... todo empezó a complicarse - dijo la rubia recordando lo que fue su pasado y recordándoselo también a muchos de ellos que debieron lidiar con sus miembros.

\- Pero eso solo implica la guerra contra ellos, no entiendo como eso afectaba su relación con Naruto - esta vez fue Shikamaru quien hablo, pues no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pese a ser alguien muy perceptivo.

\- Es simple en realidad, con los eventos que ocurrieron y con la participación cada vez mas activa de mi Naru-chan en el conflicto, mis miedos regresaron y uno nuevo con ellos - dijo la rubia con pesar llamando la atención de todos respecto a ese nuevo miedo en ella, - ese miedo era perder a mi esposo, ya había perdido a muchos seres queridos antes y no quería perder uno mas, menos al dueño de mi corazón - dijo con un inusitado miedo al solo recordar tal posibilidad la rubia de ojos marrón claro.

\- ¿Como empezaron los problemas entonces? - esta vez fue el turno de Lee de preguntar pues de repente había entendido la seriedad del momento y dejo sus payasadas de lado para escuchar a la que otrora fue su líder.

\- En realidad todo empezó solo como discusiones simples que siempre acababan con nosotros reconciliándonos casi al instante - dijo con algo de diversion ante la incapacidad de los rubios de enojarse entre ellos por demasiado tiempo, - de hecho no fue hasta lo de Kakuzu y Hidan que las cosas empezaron a tornarse serias - la mención de ese par lleno de tristeza el corazón de algunos de ellos, especialmente en los ex integrantes del trió Ino-Shika-Cho por lo que aquello representaba.

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron de felicidad, follaban a diario, salían a citas a escondidas usando un henge especial que la rubia le enseño a su esposo, volvían a follar, discutían sobre cosas intrascendentes, folllaban de reconciliación, si era una vida casi perfecta hasta que el problema de los Akatsuki ya se hizo imposible de ignorar, mas luego de que los dos supuestos inmortales mataran a uno de los shinobi de la hoja y se debió hacer una operación especial con sus mejores elementos incluyendo a Naruto para frustración de la rubia para darles caza.

Luego de la pelea contra esos dos donde finalmente fueron derrotados y Naruto salio lastimado gravemente por su propia técnica que Tsunade se vio histérica ante la posibilidad de perder a su amado y por ello se decidió a pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con el en caso de una eventualidad poder protegerlo y ademas entrenarlo ella misma también.

Así pues se reunió con su amado en la habitación donde descansaba luego de su evaluación cuando regreso a la aldea y nada mas entrar aseguro la puerta y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo y regañarlo a partes iguales por su imprudencia.

Estuvieron a punto de follar en ese cuarto del hospital, algo que a ambos se les hacía muy atractivo pero Tsunade fue quien detuvo tal posibilidad, no porque no quisiera pues si por ella fuera ya estaría desnuda y cabalgando a su esposo, pero ese día estaba particularmente atareada con los heridos de la batalla contra los Akatsuki y si se retrasaba mucho podrían venir a buscarla y no estaba muy por la labor de que la encontrasen cabalgando al rubio.

Se separo muy a su pesar del rubio que la veía con ojos de cachorro haciéndole dar un vuelco a su corazón, pero luego con un beso y un susurro se despidió de su amante.

\- Te veré donde siempre esta noche para un entrenamiento especial - fue lo que le dijo de manera totalmente erótica antes de marcharse contoneando sus caderas todo lo obscenamente que pudo dejando tras de si a un rubio con una enorme y dolorosa erección ante la promesa de su mujer.

El lugar al que se refería era un cuarto especial y escondido que encontraron untos y que sacaron de todo registro para eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia, convirtiéndolo en su lugar especial y secreto para follar, les gustaba, era espacioso, discreto, oculto y gracias a sus esfuerzos totalmente insonorizado para evitar a los curiosos que pudieran descubrirlos.

En cuanto cayo la noche, Naruto caminaba por las desoladas calles de la aldea con dirección a su obsceno destino y agradeció mentalmente el que estuvieran las calles tan desoladas en las noches pues así podía caminar sin preocupaciones de que alguien notase la furiosa y enorme erección que llevaba encima en ese momento, algo que de haber mas gente en el lugar seria incomodo por no difícil de ocultar dada la gran tienda de campaña que había en sus pantalones.

Se movió rápido y cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de su lugar secreto la toco ansioso, solo para ver como se abría y tras ella aparecía su sexy esposa, sonrojada, con sudor recorriendola, los labios pintados de un rojo intenso y con la lengua paseándose por sus carnosos labios.

\- Llegas tarde Naruto - en cuanto el la vio sintió que su pantalón se tensaba aun mas por la imagen frente a el y no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse, - Bueno ahora, vamos a pasar toda la noche trabajando en tu entrenamiento - fue lo que ella le dijo ansiosa de empezar.

Lo siguiente que paso es que ambos estaban ya en la cama y Naruto estaba con su rostro enterrado contra las enormes montañas de carne de su mujer, amasandolas con desespero a travez de su ropa para placer de Tsunade.

\- Geez, aun no me he quitado la ropa y ya estas enganchado a mi - dijo como reproche pero sus gemidos no le ayudaban a ello, - sabes, no puedes tener la mente tan dispersa solo por un par de tetas, así es como acabas siendo derrotado - dijo con diversión al ver que no le hacía caso, - ¿te has estado entrenando para resistir tus impulsos no? - le dijo para atraer su atención sin lograrlo realmente.

\- Ya lo se, pero tu no eres un enemigo, eres mi esposa - lo dijo mientras continuaba restregando su cara contra las tetas de la rubia la cual bajo sus manos contra la cintura del chico, - ademas no puedes pedirme que me contenga cuando lo hacemos todos los días y cada vez me vuelvo mas adicto a ti - aquello no sabía si debía avergonzarla, alegrarla o excitarla.

\- Por eso necesito hacer esto - dijo mientras sujetaba los bordes de la camisa tipo kimono de Tsunade y de un fuerte tirón desnudaba sus pechos que solo se movieron de alegría ante su liberación, - de esa forma puedo tener mi mente mas clara en batalla - dijo sin dejar de ver los enormes pechos de la mujer.

Tsunade por su parte sus ojos estaban semi cerrados y nublados por la lujuria mientras su lengua se curvaba hacia arriba contra sus labios en una sonrisa lujuriosa y expectante.

\- Ademas Tsu-chan, esto también te calienta , ¿no es así? - le dijo mientras la besaba y amasaba sus tetas directamente con sus calientes manos aumentando el placer de la rubia Senju.

El beso era lascivo y sus lenguas bailaban al centro de sus bocas, eso y el constante magreo de su marido contra sus voluminosas mamas solo le hacia gemir y que sus cejas se curvaran hacia abajo en una expresión de lujurioso placer mientras el beso continuaba.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - le dijo cuando se separaron sus bocas, - no hay forma de que me caliente por un entrenamien... - dejo de hablar para gemir en cuanto el rubio tomo sus dos pechos y mamo sus pezones simultáneamente enviándole una oleada de placer a su cuerpo.

\- Mentirosa... cuando llegue, este cuarto ya estaba impregnado del aroma de tus necesidades de mujer - le dijo sin dejar de mamar sus pechos haciendo que la mente de la rubia se perdiera cada vez mas, - ademas cuando abriste la puerta pude notar tus obscenos pezones totalmente erectos, tu también deseabas esto - le dijo mientras chupaba aun mas fuerte para placer de ella mientras empezaba a retirarle la parte superior de su ropa por completo.

\- Jooo, pensar que estarías así de sudada incluso en tus axilas - le dijo una vez le quito su abrigo verde notando la humedad del mismo, - supongo que llevar esto todo el día hace que al final acabe impregnado de tu sudor - lo dijo con burla pero al mismo tiempo con lujuria.

Lo siguiente que la rubia supo es que su torso ya se encontraba desnudo y mientras su esposo continuaba chupando sus tetas, una de sus manos levantaba su brazo revelando su axila sudada la cual desprendía un obsceno olor.

\- Eres un... siempre te comportas igual - le dijo con reproche fingido, - me lames por todos lados hasta dejarme totalmente húmeda mi amor - el lo conocía, sabía como se comportaba y lo que le gustaba.

\- Pero fuiste tu la que me enseño esto Tsu-chan - fue lo que dijo cuando acerco su rostro a la axila de la rubia y empezó a lamerlo como si probara el mas exquisito manjar, - solo una degenerada lo disfrutaria tanto y tu eres la mayor de las guarras mi Senju-Hime - quizo protestar hasta que cayo en como la llamo al final.

Lo vio desconcertada para diversión de el que se deleitaba con el desconcierto de su mujer.

\- ¿Te sorprende?, durante mi viaje le pregunte al Ero-sennin mas sobre ti y me lo contó todo sobre tu familia - aquello la dejo congelada, eso significaba que el sabía que era la nieta del primero y mas aun, que su abuela era una Uzumaki, - Sabía que eras una depravada Tsu-chan, pero jamas creí que tanto al grado de casarte con tu primo - lo decía con burla sin dejar de lamerla y ahora ya no sabía que hacer la pobre mujer, - pero aun así te amo, creo que ahora mas que nunca - si eran primos, lejanos, pero primos y ahora su esposo lo sabía, que vivían un incestuoso matrimonio y por lo que sentía en su zona baja, a el le encantaba la idea.

\- Me encanta que seas una degenerada Tsu-chan - le dijo ahora chupando su axila, - porque eres mi degenerada y solo mía - escucharlo tan posesivo a pesar de todo le llenaba el corazón, no lo iba a negar, no es que pudiera de todos modos, - ¡eres una mujer sudorosa, lasciva y pervertida! - eso debió de enojarla, pero viniendo de sus labios, todo lo que sentía era placer al ser llamada así.

Mientras tanto ella solo podía gemir, apretaba sus dientes mientras sentía al rubio chupar sus axilas mientras amasaba sus tetas y retorcía sus pezones, llevándola mas cerca del orgasmo con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Te aprovechaste de el amor de un chico inocente para satisfacerte y le enseñaste todos los secretos de tu cuerpo - la regañaba mientras continuaba su asalto contra ella, - geez, ahora soy un adicto a tu sudor, a tu calor, a tus jugos - escucharlo decir aquello la estaba enloqueciendo y la saliva empezó a correr por su labios cuesta abajo ya que no era capaz de cerrar la boca al gemir a cada instante.

\- Nfufu, lo siento Naru-chan - lo decía con tal lascivia que era evidente que no lo sentía para nada, - soy una mujer guarra e incorregible, pero por favor no pares de lamer mis axilas - estaba ahogada en el placer, mas al verlo lamer y chupar con tal devoción su cuerpo.

\- Tu, mujer pervertida - lo dijo cuando decidió morder ligeramente ese punto de la anatomía de la rubia que se contrajo en un orgasmo ante tal ataque, - correrte solo porque lamen tus axilas - ella no dijo nada, solo quería disfrutar de su boca y sus manos por completo, - eres mi linda y obscena esclava Tsu-chan - aquello le hizo recobrar algo el sentido y recordó que este era un juego de dos.

\- Pequeño pervertido - le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la parte trasera de la camisa y lo arrojaba sobre la cama para luego sin dilación sentarse con su gordo, carnoso y exuberante trasero atrapado en esos ajustados pantalones sobre la cara de su esposo, - ¿quien es el esclavo de quien aquí? - le dijo mientras le restregaba su culo y su coño por la cara al rubio el cual sintió la fina tela del pantalón y lo trasparente del mismo que le permitía vislumbrar incluso su ano atrevas de la tela, ese lascivo pantalón que el mismo le regalo solo para este tipo de situaciones y claro esta también sintió la falta de ropa interior en la mujer.

La rubia pronto se encontró desabrochando la bragueta en los pantalones del rubio y soltando de su encierro la polla de su esposo que salto feliz de ser libre exhibiendo a ojos de la ojimarrón su enorme erección, "el joven pene de Naru-chan esta tan duro y gordo ya", fue todo lo que pensó nada mas verla para lego olfatear ese aroma tan viril que le encantaba.

\- Me molestas tanto cuando tu estas así de duro - le dijo mientras besaba su polla con adoración por todos lados, por arriba, por abajo, en la base y en la punta, - mereces un castigo mi amor - y con eso dijo beso la húmeda punta de la polla del rubio, la lamió e incluso la sorbió un poco para placer de su marido, - date prisa y correte con mi boca - y luego de decir aquello se la metió hasta el fondo de su garganta para iniciar una húmeda, lasciva y desesperada mamada de su parte.

\- ¿Que te parece?, ¿no quieres venirte ya? - fue lo que le dijo la rubia luego de haber estado un buen rato mamando esa enorme polla con sus carnosos labios, aunque la realidad es que si fuese por ella no le importaría quedarse mas tiempo mamando esa enorme verga.

\- Ghhh, como siempre, Tsu-chan tu boca se siente tan caliente y húmeda - decía el rubio que cada vez tenía mas problemas para resistirse al deseo de correrse en su boca, - ¡No es justo! fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió su inminente liberación.

Mientras tanto en cuanto la Senju sintio la polla hincharse se aplico aun mas y en cuanto sintió que se correría se metió la enorme barra de carne hasta el fondo de su garganta para beberse todo el semen de su esposo.

\- ¡ME CORROOOO! - fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio mientras de su verga chorro tras chorro de espeso esperma era liberado, mientras su mujer se lo bebía todo,llevándola al cielo pues sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás ante tal delicia lechosa que pese a sus intenciones dada la abundancia una buena parte acabo derramándose fuera de su boca.

Fue retirando su boca de la enorme polla lentamente, saboreando la sensación de la cabeza de la misma raspar contra su garganta de una manera tan deliciosa y se detuvo un segundo sobre la punta para sorber hasta la ultima gota que pudiese quedar en la uretra del rubio antes de liberar el miembro masculino con un sonoro 'POP' de su boca en cuanto la verga salio por completo aunque eso no evito que su lengua se mantuviera afuera tratando de prolongar la conexión entre ambos mas tiempo permitiendo ver su sin hueso manchada de cremoso y blanco semen.

"Geez, es increíble que a pesar de lo mucho que lo hacemos todo el día todos los días su semen siga tan espeso", pensó la rubia mientras mantenía la boca abierta recuperando el aliento y en el proceso sintiendo el semen en su lengua, en sus rojos labios y como se derramaba de los mismos, aquello junto a la expresión de lujuria en su rostro, sus ojos ensombrecidos de deseo y el vapor exhalado por la rubia debido a lo caliente que estaba era una escena demasiado erótica para resistirse, "de verdad que un Uzumaki tiene una cantidad ridículamente grande de estamina", pensó cuando noto el miembro aun erecto y ansioso de mas.

"Me he vuelto totalmente adicta a beber su esperma", fue lo que pensó mientras aun mantenía su gordo culo presionado contra el rostro de su esposo mientras cerraba su boca, bebía la leche en ella y con su mano izquierda se acariciaba su pecho izquierdo, " a este paso yo...", ya no pudo continuar pues pronto el chico ya no soporto mas estar inactivo por mucho que disfrutara la sensación de esas portentosas nalgas presionadas contra su cara y la empujo de el para hacerla caer en la cama.

\- ¡KYAAAA! - fue todo lo que dijo cuando lo sintió empujarla debido a la sorpresa del acto mismo, se levanto para sentarse pese a que aun tenia semen en su boca que quería tragar y entonces sintió a su marido ponerse detrás de ella para abrazarla.

\- Jeje, ahora es mi turno Tsu-chan - le dijo de una manera tan lasciva que sintió su coño retorcerse de anticipación y la hizo tragar mas duro el semen que aun quedaba en su boca cuando una vez mas el rubio prenso sus tetas con sus cálidas y callosas manos.

En cuanto termino de tragar solo pudo exhalar con lujuria ante los toqueteos de su esposo a sus pechos, realmente le gustaban sus tetas y el que las masajeara mientras lamia su oreja la estaba poniendo a mil y lo demostraba con su sonrisa lasciva y su lengua de fuera mientras sus ojos se tornaban en dirección del rubio, todo mientras el chico no dejaba de manosearle las tetas de arriba a abajo, apretando sus carnosas tetas y retorciendo sus enhiestos pezones.

\- E-espera... Naru-chan se mas gentil - se lo decía no porque no adorara que la magreara de esa manera, si no porque de continuar empezaria a correrse sin remedio demasiado pronto.

\- Hehe, adoras que te lo haga fuerte, ¿verdad Tsunade? - le decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que sus manos atendían las enormes mamas de su mujer que solo gemía sin control, - puedo ver fácilmente a través de ti mi Senju-Hime - dijo con burla al recordarle lo transparente que ella era a sus ojos en sus deseos.

Tsunade sonreía con lujuria mostrando sus blancas perlas mientras veía como su esposo desde su espalda mamaba de sus pechos y apretaba sus pezones, - Los estas estirando - fue lo que dijo feliz mientras sentía el placer quemando sus pechos.

\- Voy a chupar tus pechos incluso desde atrás, nada me impedirá beber de ellos - dijo el rubio mientras aumentaba la fuerza de la succión de su boca sobre los enormes globos de carne de la rubia Senju.

De repente la Senju gimió con fuerza mientras se corría por los jugueteos de su rubio sobre sus pechos y para sorpresa del rubio, algo surgió de repente de ellos.

\- ¿Leche? - dijo anonadado el chico, cuando vio aquellos pezones lactar por primera vez, - Tsu-chan acaso estas... - quiso continuar pero la chica lo vio con diversión dejándolo con las palabras a medias.

\- Idiota, es solo una respuesta natural - eso lo sorprendió, porque hasta ahora no había lactado en realidad y ella vio su confusión así que decidió explicarse, - es una sorpresa que te tenía mi amor, estuve estudiando y experimentando con mis tetas y finalmente luego de muchos ensayos logre lactar, solo para tí - el amor con el que le decía que se había hecho mas obscena solo por el le dio un vuelco al corazón y le puso la polla mas dura, de verdad amaba a esa mujer mas de lo que se podría imaginar.

\- Ya veo... en ese caso... - en ese momento el rubio se separo de sus pechos, la coloco en cuatro y finalmente se deshizo de esos molestos y ya empapados pantalones de la rubia, revelando su desnudo, empapado y oloroso coño, - es hora de ir con todo - anuncio con convicción mientras se colocaba tras ella también ya desnudo y enfilaba su polla contra su chorreante coño.

\- Tu... espera - trato de protestar para que le diera tiempo a prepararse pero fue en vano cuando un segundo después sintió la polla de su amante clavarse hasta el fondo de su coño, - ¡Haaaaaaa! -fue todo lo que pudo decir o mas bien gritar cuando se sintió invadida tan de sorpresa por el caliente y duro ariete de su marido.

\- Es como si un rio manara de tu coño - fue lo que dijo cuando sintió como el sexo de la rubia no dejaba de chorrear ante su intrusión, - pensar que llegaría el día en que te vería así de sumisa Tsunade - el que la llamara por su nombre completo solo la hacía sentir mas guarra a cada segundo.

"Esto no es bueno... mi cuerpo", pensó la rubia mientras miraba hacía atrás a su marido perforar su coño con fuerza mientras escuchaba los chapoteos propios de cada violenta penetración, "estoy enamorada, ya no puedo vivir sin el" fue lo que pensó finalmente mientras su boca estaba abierta, su saliva corría por su mentón y sus pechos se balanceaban en un obsceno movimiento con cada acometida del rubio.

\- Oh si, Shizune nee-chan me dijo que tienes una foto mía escondida en tu oficina - dijo penetrándola mas duro, haciendo que su mente se empezara a poner en blanco, - me pregunto que hacías con una foto mía ahí, ¿acaso la usabas para masturbarte? - le dijo mientras continuaba perforando mas y mas profundo.

\- Eso es... ¡haaaa! - no pudo decir mas cuando lo sintió alcanzar su útero y empezar a apuñalar la entrada del mismo, en ese punto se le hizo dificil pensar correctamente a la rubia tetona.

\- Debes haberte masturbado mucho todos los días usando mi foto, ¿no es así Tsunade? - dijo el rubio mientras continuaba apuñalando la entrada uterina de la rubia que no podía hacer mas que gemir ante las acometidas y las burlas de su esposo.

\- Idiota... ¡claro que no! - fue el reclamo de la rubia con la poca cordura de la que aun tenía aunque difícil de creer cuando su coño apretaba tanto, - ¿que clase de zorra degenerada crees que...? - no pudo terminar cuando sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en lo profundo de su matriz.

\- Te imagino cada noche, en tu oficina... de cuclillas sobre mi foto, mostrándome tu obsceno chocho y chorreando con tus jugos mi imagen, gimiendo desesperada por mi polla - la descripción era tan grafica para Tsunade que no pudo evitar gemir con locura, - ansiando escuchar unas simples palabras... Te amo Tsunade - lo dijo mientras continuaba sus acometidas y ahora acariciaba sus pechos y su clítoris al mismo tiempo, lo dijo como un susurro de su caliente boca contra su oído y fue todo lo que necesito la mujer para sucumbir al placer y correrse con fuerza contra la enorme polla del rubio el cual también derramo su esencia en lo profundo de su útero derritiendo sus paredes por el incandescente placer.

La giro mientras ambos se corrían para esta vez verla directamente, a su rostro ahogado de placer y grito para que ella lo escuchara, - ¡me...corro de nuevo Tsu-chan! - y mientras su coño era rellenado cada vez mas con la caliente y espesa leche del rubio aumentando su placer y prolongando su propio orgasmo.

La saco del coño de Tsunade solo para que la chica jadeante y feliz viera como la polla de su esposo y su húmedo coño se mantenían unidos por un grueso y espeso hilo de fértil esperma que salía de la punta de su verga y acababa en el rio de semen que ahora manaba de su lascivo coño.

\- Heehe, al parecer te sentiste tan bien que ya no puedes seguir reprochando Tsunade - le dijo mientras la veía exhalar halos de vapor obsceno mientras su erección seguía imbatible ansiosa de volver a enterrarse en ella, - entonces yo tenía razón, te masturbabas seguido con mi foto - le dijo con burla pero ella no decía nada, solo veía su polla dura ansiosa de volver a tenerla.

"Ahhh... demonios, a este paso yo..." sus pensamientos eran erráticos pero precisos y no se desviaban del hecho de que amaba a ese chico y lo caliente que le ponía que sin importar cuanto se corriera su esposo parecía nunca estar satisfecho, eso se lo demostraba esa poderosa erección frente a ella que estaba haciendo que su vientre se retorciera de anticipación, "acabare siendo su eterna esclava" y aunque lo pensó, la idea solo la calentaba, ser la esclava sexual de su amado rubio, so solo aumento el anhelo de su coño y el retorcimiento de su vientre en ansiosa espera de volver a probar su polla y su leche.

Sin embargo el rubio tenía otros planes los cuales incluían cambiar la posición con ella aun recostada sobre la cama pero ahora en un 69 con el rubi encima, dándole a cada uno una perfecta vista del sexo del otro.

\- Naru-chan... no deberías molestar así a tu esposa - fue lo que dijo aunque le era dificil centrarse cuando ahora tenía la polla del rubio a escasos centimetros de su cara.

\- Pero se que te gusta que juegue contigo - fue la replica del rubio y le molesto lo bien que la conocía, - y ahora te haré mi mujer de nuevo mi Senju-Hime - eso le sonó a gloria a la mujer pues implicaba mas sexo, mas orgasmos, mas amor con su esposo, - después de todo, debo asegurarme de que jamas olvides que eres mía y solo mía - adoraba la posesividad de su rubio, le llenaba el corazón y la invadía con una sensación de calidez por todo su cuerpo.

\- Heee, pero pensé que también te gustaba Sakura - lo dijo mientras le chupaba las bolas al rubio, necesitaba asegurarse de que el chico no olvidaba que podía tener mas mujeres, no podía olvidar ella misma su condición y que había cosas que tarde o temprano su esposo querría y que ella no podía darle.

\- En realidad, desde que era niño, siempre me han gustado las mujeres con mas curvas Tsu-chan - lo dijo recordando como de niño se la pasaba robando y viendo las revistas ecchi de las librerías para usar a las modelos pechugonas de la misma como inspiración de su Oiroke no Jutsu.

\- Sakura-chan es muchas cosas pero... - no dijo nada mas luego de eso, no era necesario en realidad, Tsunade era plenamente consciente de la falta de sex appeal de la pelirrosa, - pero cuando te conocí Tsu-chan, cuando me diste ese beso, algo dentro de mi despertó y lo hizo contigo - menciono mientras recordaba a la rubia el día que se conocieron, como pese a todo exudaba erotismo de cada poro y como cuando lo besó aunque fuese en la frente, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó.

\- ¡Ahora eres todo en lo que puedo pensar! - dijo a voz en grito mientras volvía a ponerse en una posición en la cual la pudiese volver a penetrar y luego enterrarse en ella con fuerza mientras sus manos extendían sus piernas para ir mas profundo dentro de ella mientras la rubia sujetaba con fuerza con sus manos la almohada sobre la que reposaba su cabeza, - ¡tu cálida vagina... es increíble! - fue el grito del rubio en cuanto entro de nuevo en ella, el era tan adicto a ella, como ella lo era a el.

\- Naru... to, no puedes, eso no... - escucharle decir todas esas cosas, le emocionaba demasiado, pero debía centrarse, tenía que hacerlo por el bien del rubio, - no puedes hacer eso... yo soy un vieja... - le era difícil ir contra su corazón, pero debía hacerlo, aunque no se lo ponía fácil si el la follaba de esa manera tan salvaje.

\- No me importa en lo mas mínimo - fue lo que dijo antes de asaltar los labios de la rubia de esa manera que a ella tanto le gustaba y al mismo tiempo continuaba follandola con sus piernas alzadas, extendidas y contra su cabeza, - sabes que jamas me retracto de mi palabra - le dijo mientras sonreía con salvaje locura presa del placer que le proporcionaba las paredes vaginales de la Senju.

\- ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! - fue su grito mientras una vez mas inseminaba el coño de Tsunade con su espesa leche de bebes, haciendo que la rubia solo se corriera una vez mas en esa noche.

\- ¡HYAAAAA!, ¡AHAAAA!, ¡AAAAHHHH! - Tsunade solo podía gemir, presa de otro brutal orgasmo, mientras su pechos manaban leche, su boca se contorsionaba en una expresión de placentera felicidad, sus ojos lagrimeaban por tanto placer, sus manos abrazaban con fuerza la almohada tras su cabeza y su coño se sentía explotar por tanto semen dentro de el, al punto de derramar un poco mas fuera de su coño y sobre la verga de Naruto.

La rubia solo podía sonreír estúpidamente con la boca abierta mientras saliva salia de la comisura de sus labios y se derramaba por su mentón, sus ojos solo soltaban lagrimas de placer, sus brazos débiles contra la almohada a la que a duras penas si sujetada, una de sus piernas sujetadas por el rubio mientras su coño aun se corría y sus pezones no dejaban de lactar.

\- ¡Tsu-chan!, ¡Te amo!, ¡se mi novia, mi esposa, mi amante para siempre! - declaro el rubio con impetu mientras una vez mas arremetía contra el destrozado coño de su mujer.

\- No puedo... no puedo... - aun con la poca cordura que le quedaba trataba de no olvidar sus motivos, pero era tan difícil cuando podía sentir el amor de su rubio llenar cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, voy a grabar la sensación de mi cuerpo en ti Tsu-chan - dijo de una manera que le envió una descarga eléctrica por el dorso a la rubia ante las posibles implicaciones de aquellos, - de esa forma... seras mía para siempre -dijo aquello mientras con sus manos formaba un sello de manos que ella conocía muy bien y al siguiente instante, se encontró rodeada por cinco clones con sus enhiestas vergas apuntándole mientras el original continuaba enterrado muy profundo dentro de ella.

Se vio entonces rodeada de vergas, todas apuntando a su cara, ver esas maravillas erectas, gordas, pulsantes y ansiosas de jugar con ella, ademas de percibir el olor tan sucio de las mismas envió su mente a paseo y todo lo que quería era saciar esas pollas que la rodeaban y seducían.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!... ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!... - fue lo poco que podía decir la rubia, cuyo rostro era un poema en ese momento, sus cejas semi fruncidas, sus ojos dilatados y con la pupila en forma de corazón, su boca abierta y su lengua de fuera retorciéndose a lado y lado ansiosa de saborear tantas vergas, - ¡NO PUEDO MAS¡... ¡ME CORROOOOOO! - fue el delirante grito final de Tsunade cuando aquel morboso placer la supero.

Y como culparla si el Naruto original no había abandonado su vagina en ningún momento llenándola con mas y mas de su cálido y espeso esperma mientras su rostro era flanqueado por lado y lado por un pene de uno de sus clones los cuales presionaban sus lechosas y húmedas puntas contra sus mejillas mientras ella usaba sus manos para masturbarlos y otro de los clones aprovechaba el espacio que quedaba libre en su axila para restregar su polla en ella sintiendo como su axila se ensuciaba con su sudor y el pre semen del adolescente y los últimos dos clones, cada uno jugaba con uno de sus enormes pechos, paseando sus vergas por ellos o usando el canal que se formaba entre sus tetas y su vientre como vagina sustituta y follar de esa manera cada uno una de sus tetas.

La habitación apestaba a sexo, y los Narutos no dejaban de correrse sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez sin parar en ningún momento mas que para cambiar de posiciones entre ellos mientras el original reclamaba su vagina como suya una y otra vez sin derecho a replica alguna por parte de la rubia.

Su coño, sus tetas, su vientre, sus axilas, su cara y su pelo incluso su coño que recibía chorro y chorros de semen caliente y espeso a cada segundo, prácticamente no había lugar sobre su cuerpo en este momento que no estuviese siendo marcado por el semen del rubio y la mujer no podía hacer mas que gemir y correrse de la felicidad mientras su cuerpo era ultrajado por esas enormes vergas que jugaban con su cuerpo a placer y su rostro era la máxima demostración de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba pues estaba sonriente, con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera, exponiendo desvergonzadamente su cuerpo para recibir todo aquel caliente liquido masculino que el rubio tenía intenciones de derramar sobre ella.

\- No he acabado - le escucho decir en algún momento de la noche aunque le era difícil concentrarse en este momento donde su cerebro estaba hecho papilla básicamente y el estar rodeada de vergas frente a ella de nuevo y con su rostro cubierto de semen no la ayudaba a ser mas racional, - vamos a seguir toda la noche hasta que salga el sol, Tsu-chan - fue la promesa final de Naruto antes de arremeter de nuevo contra la destrozada rubia.

Fiel a su palabra, el rubio continuo violando el obsceno cuerpo de su esposa durante toda la noche y cada que un clon desaparecía dos mas lo reemplazaban, era increíble la estamina que mostraba el rubio en este momento.

Para cuando el sol entro por la ventana del lugar, Tsunade Senju estaba totalmente despatarrada en la cama, casi inconsciente por tantos orgasmos y rodeada de clones que se masturbaban a su alrededor para luego correrse sobre su cuerpo ahora bañado en semen, con su coño rezumando tanta leche viril y sus pezones enhiestos manando leche una vez mas totalmente feliz por la noche de placer vivida donde por ese breve instante olvido todas sus convicciones y se dedico a disfrutar de ser una mujer, la mujer de su esposo y nada mas.

\- He usado todo el chakra... que tenía almacenado en mi cuerpo - fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras el y sus clones se volvían a correr bañando a la rubia en semen una vez mas, - ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?... ahora haremos un entrenamiento especial - dijo con burla y emoción en su voz el rubio.

Por su parte la mujer se estremeció pues sabía muy bien cual era ese entrenamiento especial y sabía lo mucho que podía tomar y lo mucho que lo iba a disfrutar, pronto su coño pese a que aun estaba manando semen de todas las descargas previas se encontró retorciéndose ansioso por volver a alojar la polla de su marido dentro, al parecer su lado Uzumaki era lo que la mantenía consciente en este punto y con la fuerza suficiente como para seguir un poco mas.

\- Espero con ganas trabajar contigo... Tsunade -dijo finalmente a la pringosa rubia antes de volver a la acción sobre ella.

El rubio no soltó a la Senju por varias horas mas donde no dejo de usurpar cada agujero de su cuerpo enviando a la ojimarron al mundo del mas depravado placer que se pueda sentir una y otra vez.

Ese comportamiento se repetía una y otra vez bastante seguido donde se ahogaban de placer en el cuerpo del otro y por un tiempo fueron felices así, olvidando todo lo que el mundo allá afuera les tenía aguardando por ellos, pero claro, pronto se los recordaría de la peor forma posible, arrebatandole a una persona importante en la vida de ambos rubios, ese no era ni mas ni menos que Jiraiya, el maestro y compañero de Naruto y Tsunade respectivamente, algo que los devasto profundamente y que los llevo a la mas profunda depresión, esa noche luego de enterarse, fue la primera en mucho tiempo donde ambos se buscaron para sentirse protegidos, amados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también hicieron el amor sin ningún acto depravado, salvaje o degenerado, solo se amaron, necesitando sentirse el uno al otro, que estaban ahí en ese momento y que de verdad podían salir adelante pese a su tristeza, aunque cuando acabaron y el rubio se quedo dormido, Tsunade no pudo evitar verse embargada por sus miedos, miedos que pensó había desterrado de su mente hace mucho y que ahora volvían con mas fuerza, minando su confianza y su capacidad para continuar con su relación con el rubio.

Quiso, decir tantas cosas en ese momento, especialmente porque sería la ultima noche previa a su entrenamiento con los sapos en el modo sennin, quería despertarlo, revelare sus miedos y preocupaciones sobre el futuro de su relación y escuchar aun si fuese una mentira de parte de el, que todo estaría bien y que podrían salir adelante juntos, pero... no lo hizo, solo beso su mejilla y se acurruco contra el para usar su pecho como almohada y un segundo después se vio rodeada de sus brazos protectoramente antes de finalmente ceder ante el cansancio para dormir.

* * *

\- De haber sabido que esa sería la ultima vez que conviviríamos como una pareja en un buen tiempo, le habría expresado mis dudas y temores - dijo una entristecida Tsunade al recordar la época mas dura de su matrimonio y como por su estupidez y temor casi lo arruina.

Eso desconcertó a todos cuando dijo aquello, les había dicho que ellos tenían una vida sexual muy activa pero ni por asomo les iba a contar la innumerable cantidad de guarrerias que ella y su esposo habían hecho, ese secreto le pertenecía a Naruto y sus mujeres y nadie mas debía ni tenía que saberlo.

\- ¿Tsunade-sama pues que paso después de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama? - era la duda de todos aunque solo Ino fue capaz de hacer la pregunta pues todos tenían sentimientos encontrados al escuchar a la mujer frente a ellos.

\- ¡INO!, ¿de verdad esa es la pregunta que quieres hacer? - fue el reproche esta vez de la rosada del grupo, que aunque igual sentía esa curiosidad había preguntas que la carcomían mas y de las cuales quería respuestas.

\- ¿Haa?, ¿que acaso tu tienes una mejor? - fue toda la respuesta que recibió Sakura de su amiga luego de su reproche por una pregunta que a ojos de muchos era bastante valida.

\- De hecho si la tengo - fiel a su forma de ser, Sakura no retrocedió ante la provocación de su amiga y aprovecho para saciar su duda, - Naruto, Tsunade-sensei dice que tu ya sabias por ese entonces que ella tenía linaje Uzumaki, ¿entonces ya sabias quien eras tu y tus padres? - a los demás le pareció una pregunta estúpida considerando la situación, aunque no dejaba de causarles curiosidad al mismo tiempo la respuesta.

\- Respondiendo tu atrevida pregunta Sakura - la voz de Tsunade se torno un tanto dura al ver a la que fuera su estudiante tratando de meterse tanto en sus vidas personales, - No, no lo sabía, el solo le pregunto a su maestro por mi, apenas logramos convivir como marido y mujer, y poco fue lo que aprendimos antes de que se fuera en su viaje de entrenamiento, el solo quería saber mas de mi y el idiota de Jiraiya le dijo todo, pero se aseguro de mantener el pasado de Naru-chan en secreto - dijo ya suavizando su tono cuando acabo la explicación.

\- Eso tiene sentido de hecho - fue la calmada voz de Shikamaru la que les llamo la atención a todos esta vez, - mi padre solía decirme que esa era información clasificada, se le revelaría a Naruto cuando fuera el momento indicado - fue lo que dijo el Nara recordando la pregunta que le hizo a su padre en ese entonces, luego de que el rubio les contara quien había sido su padre.

\- Así es, era algo para lo que mi Naru-chan aun no estaba listo - dijo viéndolo con amor en sus ojos, gesto que fue replicado por el rubio que le dio un silencioso gracias a su mujer por procurarlo de esa manera aun cuando el sabía ahora que ella se moría de ganas de decírselo en ese entonces, en cuanto a la pregunta de Ino - esta vez volvió a mirar a los chicos y su rostro se torno entre serio y triste.

Todos tragaron saliva con pesadez pues por la mirada de la rubia, la repuesta era mas difícil en si de lo que se esperaban y eso les hizo estar mas atento a lo que fuera que pudiera decir la princesa de las Babosas.

\- Lo que paso es una palabra... Pain - fue todo lo que necesito decir para recordarles a aquellos que estuvieron en ese fatídico día en la aldea, el grado de destrucción que soporto la aldea, - su llegada fue lo que lo cambió todo, pues en ese momento mis miedos enloquecieron al ver la aldea ser reducida por ese hombre que incluso me dejo en coma - cuando menciono o último Sakura dio un ligero respingo de incomodidad pues fue luego de esa situación que ella se reencontraría con Sasuke mientras este peleaba contra Danzo y lo que siguió después.

\- No es necesario decirles lo que paso en ese entonces, muchos de ustedes lo vivieron de primera mano, pero para mi, cuando desperté de mi coma, me sentí como antes de conocer a Naruto, inútil, cobarde, incapaz de proteger a los que amo y eso cambio todo - oirla era doloroso, ella la orgullosa Sannin, derrotada y con su corazón ensombrecido por la duda y el miedo.

\- Fue una época dolorosa para ambos en realidad - ahora era Naruto el que hablaba y en sus ojos se veía el dolor también, - Tsunade y yo no nos reencontraríamos hasta pasado un tiempo, pero, cuando lo hicimos ya las cosas eran diferentes, pues mi Senju-Hime estaba presa de sus miedos y no quería dejarme ayudarla - eso les sorprendió pues al parecer su relación se fragmento mas de lo que se esperaban y ahora mas que nunca querían saber que era lo que pasó y como es que acabaron reconciliandose, mas aun, teniendo una hija, pues esa chica era linaje de ambos, algo en aquello no cuadraba.

\- No tengo que mencionar que las cosas luego de lo de Pain solo se fueron a peor con el estallido de la cuarta gran guerra Shinobi - eso toco una fibra sensible de muchos al recordar a los seres amados que perdieron en la misma, - esa guerra solo alimento mas mis temores y luego de enfrentar a Madara y casi fallecer en sus manos, me dije a mi misma que había vivido mucho en una burbuja gracias a mi relación con Naru-chan y que de sobrevivir, no permitiría que olvidara de nuevo mis propias limitaciones en la misma - la habían escuchado ya en varias ocasiones hablar de sus limitaciones, pero no entendían a que se refería.

\- Cuando la guerra acabo y finalmente volvimos a casa, bueno, la Tsunade que volvió era muy diferente a la Tsunade que yo conocía - dijo el rubio con una mirada triste al recordar esa época al lado de su mujer.

\- Durante los años en los que estuve en la aldea previo a la guerra, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, en especifico que no era la única mujer cuyo corazón le pertenecía a Naruto - al decir aquello, todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, vamos que ella era demasiado obvia en ese sentido y muchos consideraban que solo le falto ponerse un letrero en el pecho que dijera 'amo a Naruto-kun' para intentar llamar su atención, mientras que la ojiperla se sentía cohibida por las miradas fijas de sus compañeros en ese momento.

\- Cuando volví estaba muy perturbada por los acontecimientos recientes y eso lo refleje en mi relación con mi esposo - dijo la rubia para continuar su historia sin desaparecer de su rostro esa mirada de pesar, - me empece a alejar, dormíamos juntos al principio, pero solo eso, pronto empece a pedirle a Naruto distancia al punto de que el volvió a su departamento viejo y finalmente llego a un punto trascendental - lo ultimo los alarmo, todos creían que eso significaba una cosa y solo una cosa, se habían divorciado.

\- Tsunade había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y de hecho ya no me aceptaba como antes, tenía miedo, lo podía notar y lo peor era que no me dejaba ayudarla pues no me decía que era lo que la tenía así - dijo el rubio para continuar la historia mientras la rubia se recuperaba un poco.

\- Finalmente lleve las cosas hasta el limite y force a Naruto a empezar a buscar nuevas parejas - eso los descoloco a todos, de hecho se esperaban ya lo de un posible tiempo divorciados, pero aquello, se alejaba de toda posible teoría de sus partes, - no era capaz de divorciarme de el si es lo que creyeron, lo amaba con locura y aunque la idea reconozco que llego a cruzar mi mente, la sola idea de vivir sin el a mi lado de manera permanete me lastimaba - lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, algo a lo que todos les pareció conmovedor pues por la historia que habían escuchado de su parte sobre su matrimonio era evidente lo mucho que se amaban.

"_Deberías socializar mas con otras chicas, estoy seguro de que hay al menos una que te ama de corazón, recuerda, lo prometiste Naru-chan, al estar en la ley de restauración deberás tener mas de una pareja_", fue el recuerdo que cruzo la mente de la rubia de cuando ella lo llevo a buscar mas parejas pese a las replicas del rubio inicialmente a la idea de no poder estar solo con ella, ademas de los reproches del mismo por no decirle lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Sabía que por ese entonces Naru-chan ya era famoso y muy popular, así que tuve que hacer un poco de trampa para que se encontrara con Hinata-chan e iniciaran su relación - menciono con diversión al recordar como solía desviar el camino de ambos para que chocaran entre si, como solía espantar a las fans del rubio para que el pudiera pasar tiempo a solas con la ojiperla, en fin, muchas cosas, - sabía que Naru-chan se enamoraría de ella, era una chica demasiado buena como para que el no lo hiciera y no me equivoque, aunque hizo falta sentir que podía perderla para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba - dijo ahora viendo a la segunda esposa de Naruto y al mencionado.

\- Digamos que fue algo complicado al inicio, solíamos salir y todo pero siempre era como amigos, yo siempre pensaba en Tsunade y en que le pasaba, pero con el tiempo ella se gano un lugar en mi corazón al hacerme reír y distraer, olvidar mis problemas para solo pasar un rato con ella como dos chicos normales, bueno todo lo normales que se puede ser siendo Shinobis - fue algo que dijo con un todo rosa sobre sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado,pero al mismo tiempo feliz, - luego de lo de Toneri y que finamente quisimos dar ese paso,llego lo mas difícil... revelar mi situación y estado - dijo aquello con tension en su voz recordando o nervioso que se puso.

\- Por ese entonces yo ya no era capaz de seguir siendo la Hokage y le había entregado el manto a Kakashi, así que me la asaba en mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo o de compras o simplemente caminando para despejar mi mente de mis cada vez mayores dudas - relato la mujer sobre su vida en ese momento mientras Naruto desarrollaba sus sentimientos por la ojiperla, - cuando el llego con Hinata frente a mi, supe que el había encontrado a su nueva compañera y aunque me alegre, la realidad es que lo que mas sentí fue una punzada en mi corazón, aun así debíamos explicarle la situación a Hinata-chan y eso fue lo que hicimos - termino de hablar la rubia dejando a todos mudos y curiosos sobre como procedería la suso dicha platica entre los tres.

\- Debo de admitir que me sorprendí cuando me revelaron que estaban casado y me sentí morir pues creía que Naruto-kun solo se había estado burlando de mi... al menos hasta que escuche de su participación en aquella ley al ser el ultimo varón Uzumaki - si, para ese momento ya todos sabían de Naruto y su linaje y como era este el ultimo varón de tan orgulloso clan, así que escuchar que formaba parte de esa ley ya era de esperarse aunque jamas se hizo publico, - decir que me quede en shock sería quedarme corta, fue una espiral de emociones, estar feliz de finalmente estar con el hombre que amaba, saber que el estaba casado, perder las esperanzas de una vida juntos y luego tener nuevamente una oportunidad a su lado si era capaz de aceptar las condiciones que con ello venía - todos la vieron con sonrisas comprensivas, ella era una chica de corazón frágil y emocionalmente tranquila, todo aquello debió de ser muy duro para ella.

Fue entonces que todos esperaron saber que mas tenía que decir la chica sobre lo que paso en ese momento, aunque bien se los había dicho antes la ojiperla, - _Lo he amado desde que tengo memoria, si tenía la oportunidad de estar con el no me importaba compartir_ \- recordaron sus palabras y a convicción en las mismas, así que ya se imaginaban lo que había dicho.

\- Como ya se deben de imaginar, al recuperar mi oportunidad con Naruto-kun decidí no desaprovecharla y para sorpresa de Tsunade-chan y Naruto-kun me incline ante ellos y me puse a su disposición para que me enseñaran a ser una buena esposa para Naruto-kun - al parecer ella se había arrojado mucho hacía adelante cuando acepto y no se equivocaban pues la Hyuga recordó su vergüenza cuando expreso su deseo de ser su esposa también, claro esta que me hicieron prometer no revelar ni su relación ni la condición de Naruto, a la luz de todos yo sería su única mujer, al menos por un tiempo - dijo la ojiperla finalmente cuando todo quedo aclarado.

"_Hinata, solo te advierto que Naru-chan es una bestia libidinosa y que satisfacerlo no es fácil_" fue el recuerdo que por alguna razón le llego a la muer de repente cuando se quedo a solas con la Senju quien le advirtió aquello, provocandole un fuerte sonrojo en ese entonces y uno mayor ahora al recordarlo pues si que tenía razón en esa parte, aunque no es que se quejara realmente.

\- La entrada de Hinata a nuestras vidas fue una gran ayuda para nuestra propia relación, ahora con Naru-chan con Hinata, yo tenía mas tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero... - se detuvo un segundo la rubia sumiéndose en sus recuerdos, "_así esta bien, ella podrá darle lo que yo no_" solían ser los pensamientos de Tsunade en ese entonces cuando escuchaba hablar de la magnifica pareja que resultaban ese par por parte de los aldeanos o cuando los veía caminar juntos de la mano, sonrojados y riéndose, - la realidad es que de pronto me sumí mas en mis miedos, ahora sentía que tarde o temprano Naru-chan se cansaría de mi y me dejaría, no me da gusto admitirlo pero caí en el alcohol tratando de ahogar mis penas y acallar esos gritos asustados ante esa idea, pero escuchar que el se casaría con ella aunque ya me lo esperaba solo agravo mi suituación y de pronto empece a poner mas distancia entre el y yo - dijo con melancolía haciendo sentir culpable a la ojiperla aunque la Senju la vio para negar con su cabeza dándole a entender que no era su culpa, todo estuvo en su cabeza al dejar que sus miedos la gobernaran.

* * *

Saber que se casaría fue mas de lo que la perturbada mente de la Senju pudo manejar y si bien trataba de fingir alegría en presencia de su marido, su corazón dolía pues pronto sentía ella sería relegada al no poder ser una esposa completa para el, al no poder darle algunas cosas que estaba segura Hinata si podría.

Pero conforme se acercaba el día de su boda, ella ya no soportaba mas el dolor y decidió pasarlo fuera con el fin de distraerse y poder despejar su mente, el la amaba, ella lo sabía, pero sus inseguridades le hacían dudar y minaban su propia confianza en poder mantener su matrimonio.

Ese día que debió ser como cualquier otro donde ella estaba huyendo de sus problemas, esta vez sería diferente y empezaría cuando vio a su amado rubio a lo lejos encontrándose con Kiba y Shino para hablar y movida por la curiosidad y un poco por la precaución de que su esposo hiciera alguna estupidez a pocos días de su matrimonio con la ojiperla.

\- Hey, se siente como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años - fue lo que escucho del chico Inuzuka hacia el rubio, - como sea, ¿estas listo para el gran día? - hablaba de la boda, no debía de ser una genio para saberlo y aun así le causaba malestar.

\- He he, sip - a veces su rubio podía ser tan imbécil, fue lo que acabo pensando la rubia al verlo actuar así de tonto.

\- Eso es genial, pero, ¿que tal si antes de decirle adiós a tus días de soltero vienes con nosotros a divertirte en un bar? - dijo el Inuzuka con su habitual felicidad mientras sujetaba al rubio de la cabeza contra uno de sus brazos con diversión.

\- Seguro, sera divertido salir con mis amigos - lo escucho decir y se molesto, tanto por lo de que creyeran que estaba soltero así como el hecho de que podría meterse en problemas si no se controlaba en su pequeña escapada con sus amigos y con eso en mente, decidió intervenir.

\- No deberían ponerse así de locos pequeños revoltosos - fue la forma en que se presento ante el trió de chicos, vestida con su clásico traje y sus labios pitados mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

La vista era hermosa, al menos para el rubio pues si bien el y Tsunade ya no tenían tanto contacto como antes, verla aun así de arreglada y con sus deliciosos labios pintados con ese rojo carmín que lo enloquecía le demostraba que aun seguía pensando en el, especialmente cuando noto que sus pechos no traían sujetador debido a la obscena pero imperceptible protuberancia que hacían sus pezones contra la camisa de la mujer, - Tsu... ¡Baa-chan! - estuvo a punto de llamarla con su mote cariñoso para ella de lo embobado que lo dejo verla así de sexy, pero logro evitar tal tropiezo, algo que al parecer también calmo a la rubia que se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz.

\- ¿O prefieres que le avise a Hinata para que te ponga en cintura personalmente? - dijo colocando sus manos sobre su cintura mientras lo veía desafiante, aunque sus ojos le dijeron al rubio que sería ella quien lo castigaría si no se controlaba.

Al final Tsunade se unió a ellos como su 'invitada' en su visita al bar y bebió como si no hubiese mañana, principalmente para poder ignorar las miradas de su marido, lo veía en su ojos, tal vez no era como el quería, pero le alegraba poder volver a salir en una cita con ella y el saber que el chico consideraba aquella salida a embriagarse como una cita la incomodaba.

Siguieron hablando, riéndose y bebiendo hasta que cayo la noche en la aldea y fue hora de irse a sus casas, yéndose los rubios por un lado mientras Kiba y Shino se iban en dirección opuesta, - bueno, no vemos luego hombre - fue el comentario de despedida de Kiba antes de tomar camino de regreso a su hogar en compañía del callado Aburame.

\- Si, nos veremos después - fue la confirmación y despedida del rubio que de inmediato se giro a ver a su amada rubia la cual ya se estaba intentando alejar de el, aunque con dificultad debido a su embriaguez, - Geeez, Tsu-chan, no puedo creer que hayas bebido tanto de nuevo - fue lo que le dijo a la rubia cuando la vio tambalearse de nuevo mientras intentaba caminar.

\- Aquí, déjame ayudarte a volver a casa - le dijo mientras la tomaba de su brazo y lo colocaba tras su cuello para servirle de soporte a su mareada esposa, algo que la hizo tensarse pues en su estado no quería estar cerca del rubio.

\- ¡Suéltame idiota! - lo dijo con molestia, aunque fingida pues sentirlo a su lado luego de tanto tiempo la hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien, - puedo caminar por mi misma, esto no se parece en nada a mi estando ebria - era tan ridículo su argumento que solo demostraba que de hecho si lo estaba y el que el se riera con diversión se lo confirmaba, pero necesitaba alejarlo antes de que de verdad su cuerpo y su corazón sucumbieran de nuevo ante el.

\- Deberías ir a ver a Hinata, en lugar de de preocuparte por una vieja como yo - si, estaba celosa y su comentario despectivo sobre si misma solo se lo confirmaba al rubio y ella lo sabía.

\- Oh, espera un segundo, no me digas que luego de todas las cosas que hemos vivido como pareja, estas celosa Tsu-chan - si, la descubrió, maldita sea la incapacidad de un borracho de mentir, pero ella tenía su orgullo y no pensaba dejarlo de lado, ni siquiera en estos momentos.

\- ¡No seas estúpido!, se mejor que nadie que te no es tu primera esposa, pero debemos aparentar, por eso te digo que te enfoques en lo que es mas importante aho... - no logro continuar cuando sintió la mano derecha del rubio sujetar su cabeza para forzarla a verlo y un segundo después sus labios siendo reclamados por el chico.

Ahhh, cuanto extrañaba esos labios, que la besaran, que la alagaran, que la sedujeran y ahora, ahí estaban, besándola a la mitad de la calle en una hermosa y despejada noche de luna llena en Konoha donde cualquiera los podría ver.

Se dejo llevar hasta que recordó que podrían verlos y mas importante, sus miedos la abordaron en medio del beso, por lo cual se separo de el muy a su pesar, - Khh... ¡¿que crees que estas...?! - no pudo seguir cuando lo vio sonreir con vergüenza, por lo que mejor se dedico a asegurarse de que nadie los vio, alegrándose de que estaban en una calle totalmente sola y nadie los había visto.

\- Bueno es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tienes la guardia baja y ya sabes, no pude resistirlo - dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo con su mano izquierda para que no se separara y con su mano derecha para que no pudiese alejar demasiado su cabeza de la de el, aunque no impidió que girara su rostro cuando la vergüenza la alcanzó tiñendo sus hermosas mejillas de un lindo tono carmín ya no producto de el exceso de copas previo.

\- Sabes, aun sostengo lo que te dije cuando hacíamos el amor todos los días antes, que quiero estar contigo para siempre - le dijo serio, aunque con un sonrojo al recordar todas y cada una de las obscenidades que el y su rubia esposa habían hecho, - no necesitabas alejarte de mi durante todo este tiempo... -fue lo que le dijo con cierta molestia en su voz por los continuos rechazos del ultimo año por parte de la rubia.

\- Para... no sabes quien podría pasar de repente y oírte - le dijo la rubia aunque mas como un acto desesperado para acallarlo pues la estaba avergonzando al decirle todo aquello y claro recordarle la vida llena de sexo que habían tenido hasta ese punto como marido y mujer.

El problema fue que el rubio le sonrió depredadoramente como si para el ese supuesto problema no fuera nada, - oh, en ese caso... - y antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de comprender lo que el rubio haría, lo vio como el manto de chakra de Kurama lo envolvía mientras la cargaba como una princesa y un segundo después ya se encontraban en la habitación de la casa de la rubia.

Naruto cayo en ella como si nada mientras aun cargaba a una sorprendida Tsunade que aun sin moverse de su posición en los brazos del rubio continuaba provocandolo pues en la susodicha caída, sus pechos rebotaron libremente dentro de su camisa dándole un magnifico espectáculo a su rubio esposo.

\- Ese no sera un problema si continuamos aquí en nuestro hogar, ¿no e así? - le dijo mientras le sonreía con suficiencia al haber eliminado la posible única excusa que tenía Tsunade en este momento para mantenerse alejada de el.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, su corazón latía desbocado, pese a lo mucho que tratara, la realidad es que Naruto tenía un poder sobre ella y sus emociones que nadie mas había poseído nunca y eso la alteraba y lo peor es que estaba apunto de empeorar pues el rubio la deposito en la cama, se subió encima de ella y empezó a abordarla como una fiera desbocada y su primer objetivo fueron sus enormes tetas las cuales amaso sin contemplación alguna.

\- Vamos, ¿extrañabas esto tanto como yo, no es así? - dijo sin dejar de amasarle las tetas de esa manera que la enloquecía tanto, - recuerda todas las ocasiones donde dejábamos de trabajar o hacer misiones y solo hacíamos el amor desde que nos levantábamos hasta que llegaba la media noche - le recordó como si necesitara tal cosa, cuando ella mejor que nadie lo tenía presente en su mente, esas interminables jornadas donde el aroma a sexo inundaba sus fosas nasales y le impedía pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera entregarse a su amado esposo todo el día.

\- Incluso están esos días geniales en los que nos desmayábamos de tanto coger y aun así seguíamos conectados - le avergonzaba todo aquello mas que nada porque eran de sus recuerdos mas preciados, donde incluso cuando ya no podían seguir se rehusaban a acabar con su intima conexión quedándose así hasta despertar para encontrarse aun unidos y entonces dar rienda suelta a la pasión una vez mas.

\- ¡Idiota!, eso fue hace mucho y ya se acabo - dijo la rubia, mas para ella que para el, necesitaba convencerse de aquello, por su bien y el de su esposo, no darle falsas esperanzas de algo que irremediablemente ella no podía darle, - entonces, ¿por qué te pones así aho...? - no llego a terminar su pregunta pues el rubio se le acerco peligrosamente a su rostro permitiéndole ver ss ojos los cuales solo estaban cargados de dolor por la actitud de la rubia, causando que su propio corazón doliera mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- Porque primero quiero saber... - la desesperación en su voz era notoria mientras le hablaba y su mente se estaba frustrando tanto por la cercanía del rostro del rubio así como el hecho de que no dejaba de manosear sus pechos mientras le hablaba, - ¡por que de repente dejaste de querer estar conmigo y te alejaste, Tsunade! -era un reproche y lo sentia en la forma en que dijo su nombre, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra en ese momento.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no es así? - si la sabía esperaba que se la dijera a ella, pues solo estaba dando excusas y ella lo sabía y estaba segura de que el rubio también, - ¡no hay manera de que la gente no se oponga a que alguien que se casó con un Hokage anterior, se convierta en uno el mismo! - su excusa era ridícula, pero fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras el rubio empezaba a desnudarla corriendo ligeramente las tiras de su camisa tipo Kimono que cubrían sus voluminosos pechos.

\- No puedo ser la causa de que arruines tu sueño de volverte Hokage - ya no sabía que decir, se negaba a decirle el verdadero motivo y le aterraba que el lo descubriera, - y menos solo para poder seguir disfrutando de mi maldita lujuria - se preguntaba a si misma que clase de estupideces estaba diciendo, esto no era solo lujuria, era amor, pero ella había sufrido mucho antes por amor como para permitir volver a hacerlo.

Por su parte Naruto se estaba enojando ante lo que decía la rubia, aun así no tenía intención de detenerse, la haría entender cuanto la amaba, aunque tuviese que romper su mente a pollazos para que finalmente le entrara en su cabezota lo que sentía por ella.

\- ¡Así que detente ya por favor! - ahora estaba desesperada, su fuerza hace mucho la había abandonado y el rubio lo aprovecho para sujetar sus manos con la suya derecha mientras veía como sus tetas estaban a punto de quedar libres de su camisa la cual solo era sujetada por sus pezones enhiestos y lo peor, la mano izquierda del rubio empezaba a tocar su coño a través de la ropa la cual debido a que usaba ese obsceno estilo de pantalones que su esposo le regalo, permitía ver la forma completa de su lascivo coño sobre la tela y claro esta, la falta de bragas de la rubia, cosa que si la avergonzó.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con Hinata pronto, no es así? - era una jugada sucia, pero estaba desesperada, - ya no me necesitas mas... - no pudo continuar pues victima de su desesperación dijo algo que en realidad no sentía, le había dicho a su amado que la dejara y tan pronto fue consciente de esas palabras, se maldijo por no pensar antes de hablar y temió que el rubio cumpliera su pedido.

\- Tsu-chan, ¿enserió piensas que una mierda de excusa como esa... - la pausa solo calo en su corazón al darse cuenta de que su triste intento de justificación no había servido de nada, - me haría querer abandonarte? - ahí estaba, esas simples palabras le decían que aun si debía ir en contra de media aldea, no renunciaría a su sueño y mas importante aun, no renunciaría a ella.

\- Te lo dije cientos de veces, ¿o no?, nunca retrocederé a mi palabra... - le dijo mientras soltaba su coño y llevaba su mano contra su Kimono para retirarlo y finalmente liberar sus tetas, - ¡porque ese es mi camino ninja! - y con aquella afirmación finalmente desnudo el pecho de la rubia la cual ante su acción no hizo mas que respingar mientras sus tetas saltaban alegres de ser libres de su encierro.

\- Esp... ¡pero Naruto, tu...! - quería protestar, pero el rubio había soltado sus manos para usar la mano derecha para amasar sus ahora libres y desnudas tetas mientras la izquierda la usaba para retirar su ya empapado pantalón y exponer su encharcada condición de mujer.

\- No debes preocuparte por nada - lo decía ansioso y con una sonrisa mientras continuaba desnudandola y ella pese a todo lo dejaba hacer, no sabía si era que no podía o no quería detenerlo, - ¡yo definitivamente soy capaz de encontrar la manera de hacer a Hinata y a ti, las chicas mas felices del mundo entero, Tsu-chan! - su declaración tenía tal convicción y ella sabía por experiencia propia que todo lo que el rubio se proponía lo lograba, después de todo, la hizo su esposa, a ella, de todas las mujeres, la eligió a ella.

Tan sumida quedo en el calor de esas palabras, que no se percato de que ahora estaba totalmente desnuda y de que de hecho el rubio estab con su rostro entre sus piernas mirando su empapado coño con adoración, para un segundo después empezar a chupar todos los jugos que de el brotaban con desesperada necesidad y hambre, algo que sin duda envió oleadas de placer por el cuerpo de la Senju luego de mas de un año desde que dejo de tener este tipo de contacto con su marido.

\- ¡Idiota...! - fue todo lo que dijo mientras no podía evitar gemir ante sus habiles lengua y labios sobre su coño, - ¡eso sonó como como un dialogo de una de la sucias novelas de Jiraiya... nhhh! - no pudo seguir cuando sintió la lengua ir todo lo profundo que podía por su interior, revolviendole las ideas en el proceso.

\- Que importa Tsu-chan - lo dijo con gracia mientras continuaba chupando su coño enviándole mas y mas oleadas de placer a la rubia, - de cualquier forma, voy a demostrarte que te sigo amando tanto como el día en que decidiste alejarte de mi - eso era una promesa de que no la soltaría hasta que se desmayara y que incluso así tal vez continuaría follandola si se le daba la gana.

\- Nhhg... no quiero escucharte decir algo así mientras estas lamiéndome, ton... to - no podía evitar gemir, una vez mas luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a sentir las caricias de su esposo y solo eso le importaba, ya mañana podía volver a alejarse, pero por hoy, solo quería sentir a su esposo amarla aunque fuera un momento.

\- Lo siento Tsu-chan, pero, ¡simplemente no puedo contenerme! - le dijo mientras aun ahora adoraba a su coño con su lengua, algo que la estaba llevando al borde lentamente y el lo sabía, - hay tanto de esta deliciosa y apetitosa miel escurriendo de entre tus piernas - le dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio causando vergüenza a la Senju.

\- A decir verdad, a pesar de todo lo que dijiste - se notaba la burla en su voz, odiaba cuando lo hacía porque significaba que el tenía el control, - parece que estabas muriendo de ganas por hacerlo, Tsu-chan - lo dijo mientras continuaba lamiéndola y haciendo referencia al desastre húmedo que era su entrepierna en este momento.

\- Eso es... nhhg - quería protestar, pero como hacerlo cuando sentía tanto placer atravesándola, - Solo estoy algo sensible, ya paso un tiempo después de todo - su justificación no era la mejor, pero no carecía de verdad y ella lo sabía muy bien, su intención de alejarse le había privado de su esposo en muchas maneras y en el ámbito sexual si que había hecho mella.

\- ¡UUGYYAAAAAA! - fue todo lo que la rubia fue capaz de pronunciar cuando su esposo, tan bromista como siempre, había decidido besar y luego chupar con fuerza y vilipendio su clítoris, una zona que el sabía era súper sensible en ella.

\- Entonces eso significa que no me has estado engañando desde que me apartaste de tu cama - lo dijo con felicidad mientras con sus dedos expandía el empapado coño de la rubia examinando por dentro, tanto que si se pudiese ver desde el interior de su coño, podría verse claramente el azulado ojo de Tornar inspeccionar cada rincón, cada arruga y protuberancia de ese coño que el reclamaba como su propiedad y solo suya.

\- ¡Oye! no porque me aleje deje de ser tu esposa - el tono de reproche y ofensa era palpable, pero ella tenía su orgullo como mujer así que le fue inevitable alabarse a si misma, - aun así una mujer tan increíble como yo, pudo conseguir todos los amantes que quisiera si así lo hubiese deseado, ¡idiota! - sin embargo la verdad es que dudaba que cualquiera de esos supuestos amantes hubieran sido capaces de satisfacerla como el rubio.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? - no sabía porque, pero la forma en que lo dijo la asusto, de una manera en exceso placentera, - entonces solo debo de trabajar el doble de duro... para recordarte que ese sexy y desvergonzado cuerpo tuyo tiene dueño y ese, ¡soy yo y solo yo! - lo dijo antes de arremeter contra la rubia con su boca empezando un furioso baile sobre su ya sobre excitado coño, en que momento se había desnudado no lo sabía y la verdad no le podía importar menos a la rubia.

La acción fue el final de Tsunade quien ante los constantes jugueteos del rubio, ahora se encontraba con su espalda presionada contra la cama, sus caderas levantadas y sus piernas en escuadra en perfecto angulo de 90 grados ofreciéndole su coño a su esposo mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama y su rostro se contorsionaba en la mueca del mas depravado de los placeres prueba inequívoca de su actual y poderoso orgasmo a manos de la boca de su esposo.

Cuando termino de correrse cayo totalmente desecha sobre la cama, pero su esposo no tenía intención de detenerse aun y continuo lamiendo su ahora espasmódico coño agregando esta vez el hecho de que subió sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos, los cuales empezó a masajear de inmediato.

\- Wow, aun se siente como si se fueran a derretir entre mis dedos en cualquier segundo - dijo el ojiazul refiriéndose a sus enormes pechos los cuales sujetaba desde abajo con ambas manos y veía como sus dedos se hundían en la deliciosa, carnosa, lechosa y caliente carne de sus tetas, - en serio extrañaba estos enormes y deliciosos pechos - continuo el rubio con su monologo mientras apretaba de manera descarada las enormes mamas de la rubia la cual para su vergüenza y su placer sus pechos respondieron empezando a manar leche de sus pezones.

Para Tsunade las cosas no podrían ser peor, el chico estaba amasando sus tetas, exprimiéndolas, sentía como la carne de sus mamas se derramaba por entre los dedos de su esposo, ademas, debido a la forma en la que sujetaba sus pechos, podía ver claramente como sus pezones estaban dolorosamente erectos y el momento en que esa sobrecarga de placer hizo que su cuerpo la traicionase cuando sus pezones empezaron a lactar, ansiosos de que el rubio bebiera su leche.

\- No es que las enormes tetas de Hinata no sean geniales también - escucharlo nombrar a la ojiperla la puso celosa, le estaba haciendo el amor a ella en este momento, no tenía que pensar en nadie mas que en ella, - pero, aun no se comparan en nada a estos - la forma en que lo dijo parecía que significaba que la chica Hyuga tenía potencial para ser igual de pechugona que ella, con el tiempo claro esta.

No pudo pensar claramente en ese momento pues antes de formular cualquier duda o incluso pensamiento, finalmente sus pezones fueron atendidos por la ávida boca del rubio que empezó a chuparlos como si no hubiese un mañana, logrando solamente que sus pechos produjesen aun mas leche.

La rubia ya estaba en su limite de nuevo y no ayudaba el que ahora el chico se dedicara a con su boca y su lengua jugar con uno de sus pechos, mientras que con su mano izquierda se estaba encargando de pellizcar y retorcer su pezón derecho, - suficiente... ya para de molestarme así - fue su replica que claro esta cayo en oídos sordos pues su pareja continuo sus ministraciones enloqueciendola cada vez mas por el placer.

\- Haha, sabes que adoro cuando tus pezones se ponen así de duros, ¿no es así, Tsu-chan? - el se estaba burlando de ella mientras juntaba ambos pezones con sus manos frente a su boca para empezar a morderlos, succionarlos, lamerlos y pellizcarlos, haciendo que la rubia necesite de todo su autocontrol para evitar correrse, - vamos, no importa cuantas mentiras me quieras decir, al final tu sucio cuerpo siempre sera honesto conmigo, así que solo relajate y disfrútalo - odiaba lo fácil que el tenía el control sobre ella, esto no debía ser así, a este paso ella acabaría revelándole la verdad y entonces, ella temía que el chico la pudiera dejar, pero no podía detenerlo, extrañaba esto, lo extrañaba a el y el amor en el que la ahogo hasta embriagarla y hacerla adicta.

\- Heee, ademas tus axilas ya desprenden ese lujurioso y obsceno aroma y están tan húmedas también - se avergonzó al verlo describir de forma tan guarra su condición, pero no es que estuviera equivocado realmente, - extrañaba esto, de verdad extrañaba esto, nadie puede producir un olor tan maduro, dulce y obsceno en sus axilas como el de mi princesa Tsunade - le dijo mientras ahora su rostro se encontraba enterrado en una de sus axilas, lamiéndola y olfateándola mientras con su mano izquierda cruzaba sus pechos presionándolos hasta que su mano alcanzaba su otra axila sobre la cual aplicaba delicadas pero sucias caricias.

Si, ella era consciente del lascivo cuerpo que tenía y quien era el culpable de que fuera así, era el mismo rubio que ahora la molestaba, que la olía, que la lamía y por lo mas sagrado, como disfrutaba de cada segundo de ello pese a que no quería demostrárselo.

\- Aun amas cuando te lamo en esta parte, ¿no es así Tsu-chan? - quería decirle que no, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado y el rastro de saliva que corría por su mentón la delataban, eso aunado al hecho de que su axila estaba particularmente húmeda ahora y sus pezones no dejaban de manar leche, - de hecho, aun recuerdo cuando dejaste crecer tu bello púbico en tus axilas, el aroma tan depravado que producías - se burlaba de ella y lo sabía, pero en el tiempo que llevaban de casados y antes de que ella decidiera alejarse, habían probado de todo en el ámbito sexual, incluso cedió a las pervertidas demandas de su esposo de dejar crecer bello púbico en su cuerpo para producir un aroma mas obsceno para su esposo y al parecer el también tenía muy presente ese pasado tan delicioso que tuvieron juntos.

\- Yo... ¡solo hice aquello porque tu no dejabas de insistir en eso!... Nhhgg - quiso recordarle de quien era la culpa, pero en realidad solo trataba de ignorar el hecho de lo mucho que lo disfruto también, aun así no pudo seguir cuando un gemido salio de su boca por el asedio sobre su cuerpo por parte del rubio.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar excusas como esa de la depravada mujer que me indujo a lamer sus axilas en primer lugar! - el lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba molestarla en el sexo y lo peor era que tenía razón, fue ella quien le pidió la primera vez que lamiera sus axilas sin saber lo que eso desencadenaría y ahora mucho tiempo después, aquí estaba ella, con su esposo lamiendo una vez mas su sudorosa axila.

\- Ademas, veo tan claro como el agua como aun chorreas por todos lados como perra en celo y como empezaste a temblar de placer cuando empece a lamerte - oh si, le encantaba que le hablara sucio, mas si era para reafirmar una verdad tan clara como esa, la hacía derretirse de placer y el lo sabía muy bien, que no dejara de lamerla mientras hablaba solo elevaba su excitación cada vez mas.

\- Vamos, solo déjame recordarle a tu útero... lo mucho que te amo - la tomo desprevenida, ahogada en las sensaciones de la húmeda lengua del rubio sobre sus axilas y por ello no se percato de el momento en que se puso tras ella y enfilo su enorme polla contra su coño para ensartarla de un golpe y correrse dentro de ella de inmediato, al parecer estaba ansioso y ella no lo noto hasta que el la penetro mientras aun continuaba atendiendo a una de sus axilas con su caliente sin hueso.

\- No... p-por favor, sa-sacala Naru-chan - el tono desesperado y roto de la mujer lo sorprendió, creía que todo iba bien, la mujer frente a el, estaba hirviendo de deseo, lo sentía en su polla, pero estaba llorando, ¿que había hecho mal?

\- T-Tsunade, lo.. lo lamento, n-no quería hacerte daño - era increíble como incluso ahora, el rbio seguía pensando en ella al punto de creer que le había lastimado cuando la realidad es que se corrio en cuanto sintio el semen de su esposo inundar su utero, ¿como no amarlo si el se portaba así con ella?

"Tal vez, si se lo digo él lo pueda entender" fue su pensamiento cuando lo vio tan preocupado, no era justo, ni con él ni con ella mantener más tiempo ese secreto, era hora de decirle la verdad, solo esperaba que sus miedos estuviesen infundados y cuando el supiera sus motivos, no la odiara ni se alejara de él, - Ne Naru-chan... ¿sabes por qué te quise inscribir en esa ley cuando acepte ser tu esposa? - eso lo sorprendió, sabía a qué ley se refería, la restauración de clanes, en ese entonces no entendía que ocurría.

De hecho, en ese entonces no sabía siquiera porque lo incluiría cuando él no pertenecía a un clan, le llevo un viaje con el Ero-Sennin y su encuentro con su madre saber que de hecho si tenía un clan, uno que lo relacionaba mucho más de lo que creía con su esposa y que además era uno de los más poderosos, con su propio país independiente y todo, entonces entendió porque lo admitirían en esa ley, pero siempre persistió el por qué su esposa lo metió en la misma y al arecer finalmente lo iba a saber.

\- La razón es simple en realidad - dijo la Senju al ver el silencio de su esposo y tomándolo como una invitación a hablar continuo, - no quería privarte de formar una familia - lo dijo rápidamente, aunque debido a que cerró los ojos no llego a ver la confusión en sus ojos.

\- **Hmm, así que de eso se trataba** \- fue lo que dijo el zorro en el interior de Naruto al captar a que se refería la mujer de su amigo, pero al sentir la confusión de su Jinchuriki solo se sintió exasperado por lo denso que podía ser en ocasiones el rubio, - **idiota** \- fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos una vez más, no sin dejar de escuchar la conversación y buscar cómo ayudar a la rubia.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tsu-chan?, nosotros somos una familia, nos amamos y ahora que el mundo está en paz podemos tener hijos si es lo que deseamos - dijo confundido el rubio sin percatarse que esa última parte era la que más lastimaba a la rubia Senju.

\- Ese es el problema Naruto, yo... yo... ¡yo no puedo darte hijos! - termino gritándolo luego de su pequeño momento de vacilación, dejando de piedra a su marido ante tal revelación pues no entendía como eso era posible, - recuerda que pese a mi apariencia, esto no es más que un Henge, ya soy muy mayor y si no fuera suficiente, en mi juventud forcé mucho mi cuerpo, lo lleve al límite muchas veces y use jutsus que no estaba completos sobre mi misma - dijo al recordar el triste y doloroso pasado que tenía antes, durante y después de la guerra ninja donde lo perdió todo.

\- P-pero no lo entiendo, yo... - no pudo continuar cuando Tsunade puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no la interrumpiera, así que decidió callar y dejar que continuara entonces.

\- Toda esa carga termino por pasarme factura Naru-chan, mi cuerpo lo resintió en muchas formas - no quiso decirle cuales eran algunas de las mismas pues recordaba el efecto devastador que tuvo sobre su cuerpo y la razón por la cual usaba ese Henge permanentemente, - una de sus consecuencias fue que quede estéril, incapaz de engendrar vida nuevamente - sin embargo, el merecía saber al menos la parte que le afectaba a él y a lo que estaba segura eran sus mayores anhelos.

Saber que como lo imaginaba, el rubio ya tenía planeado formar una familia y tener hijos, le alegro el incluirlo en esa ley, así podría tenerlos con otra mujer y aun así podrían estar juntos, no le importaba compartirlo, de hecho considerando lo mucho que hicieron desde su boda, agradecía que finalmente el encontrara una segunda esposa, no sabía cuánto resistiría antes de que el rubio la rompiera si seguía sola, como fuera, el hecho es que sintió que tomó la mejor decisión, pero escucharlo que de hecho él quería hijos con ella, eso la devasto, pues debido a su infertilidad, acababa de matar ese sueño, tanto para el como para ella, porque si, ella en muchas ocasiones había soñado con una vida donde el rubio y ella eran felices y tenían muchos hijos, de hecho y por algún curioso motivo cada vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, el número de hijos aumentaba y ella siempre estaba embarazada.

\- E-entonces, ¿por eso te alejaste de mi este último año? - eso la sorprendió, pero suponía que era una pregunta lógica dado su comportamiento con él en el año sucesivo.

\- Si, tiene mucho que ver con eso - eso desconcertó al rubio pues al parecer no era el único motivo, - la realidad es que luego de lo de Pain, cuando desperté de mi coma, me di cuenta de que el tiempo era inmisericorde y que irremediablemente nuestra diferencia de edad sería un problema en algún momento - se refería al hecho de que ella se iría primero si todo seguía un orden natural y lo último que quería era que el rubio se sumiera en el dolor por su culpa.

\- Luego estallo la guerra y bueno... - la guerra no hace tanto de lo que termino y si bien había paz ahora, la realidad era que aún quedaban secuelas de la misma, - cuando pelee contra Madara y perdí, creí que ese era mi fin, más considerando que acabe partida a la mitad por ese loco, fue entonces que entendí que mi momento había pasado, yo soy feliz a tu lado, pero aquello que solo una mujer puede darle a un hombre yo ya no era capaz de hacerlo y que era injusto atarte a mi cuando tarde o temprano tú me pedirías algo que jamás podría concederte, pero era demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir, por eso te inscribí en esa ley y te pedí que empezaras a buscar a una segunda esposa, así cuando llegara el momento, podrías tener hijos, aunque no salió como quería pues el dolor me embargaba y la idea de que jamás pudiera concebir se hacía cada vez más pesada, más dolorosa y creí que alejarme sería lo mejor, al menos hasta que reordenara mis ideas y sosegara mi corazón - termino finalmente la rubia, temiendo ahora lo que pudiese decir su amado ojiazul.

\- **Ya veo, bueno, sé que podría arrepentirme de esto, pero supongo que puedo ayudarla** \- dijo en su espacio mental el Biju mas fuerte mientras se preparaba para actuar, - **solo espero que Naruto no rompa su conexión con ella o eso lo hará mas difícil, de hecho, si libera su esencia en ella será más rápido** \- ajeno a los pensamientos y acciones de Kurama se encontraba el rubio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por su parte el rubio estaba congelado, increíblemente durante todo ese tiempo su polla no perdió su erección ni salió del interior de Tsunade, pero no se había movido ni un poco y ahora sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos ante la revelación que había tenido, "¡¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?!", pensó finalmente antes de furioso arremeter contra la rubia que se sorprendió con el accionar del chico el cual empezó a follarla con más fuerza esta vez como si as lograse hacerla entender.

\- Solo espera un... ¡NHHAAAAA! - la rubia se sorprendió de lo asertivo que estaba siendo el chico, de hecho no era esto lo que esperaba y trato de retomar la seriedad aunque sin mucho éxito pues se estaba ahogando, de nuevo, en el placer que solo su esposo era capaz de darle, - para, detente ya, lo digo en serio... - el problema era que pese a que quería sonar seria, sus gemidos no ayudaban y como culparla si ahora el chico estaba martillando con vilipendio hasta lo profundo de su útero mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos en alto y volvía a lamer su axila, embargándola de una sobredosis de placer.

\- Es en serio... se supone que yo solo debería asistir a tu boda... ghhn - se suponía que ella se mantendría alejada hasta después de la boda donde hablarían largo y tendido los tres, pero ahí estaba ella, siendo brutalmente follada por el rubio, mientras sus ojos se nublaban de placer, su boca se mantenía abierta mientras saliva caía de sus labios rojo carmín y su lengua húmeda colgaba de su boca.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡NOOOO! - era lo único que decía el chico que no dejaba de asaltar el coño de la rubia, además de claro, correrse una y otra vez en su interior para placer de ambos y diversión de cierto tercero que veía lo fácil que estaba siendo su trabajo gracias a ese par de libidinosos perros en celo, - fuiste una niña mala Tsu-chan y llevaste esto demasiado lejos, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría por algo así?, necesitas un castigo - y luego de decirlo, se corrió de nuevo en ella, podía durar más, pero en esta ocasión no le interesaba, la iba a llenar tanto que aun si no podía quedar en cinta, la cantidad derramada en su vientre le hiciera parecer que sí.

Continuo follandola con todas sus fuerzas y corriéndose una y otra vez dentro de ella, - vamos, solo admítelo - le dijo mientras continuaba follandola con locura enviando la mente de la rubia cada vez más al fondo de la locura.

Por su parte la rubia a duras penas si podía recordar su nombre de tanto que se estaba corriendo y al mismo tiempo de tanto semen vertido en su interior y la más clara prueba era esa sonrisita de placer que tenía en sus labios mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sus ojos hacia arriba casi blancos, sus cejas arqueadas y la saliva corriendo de su boca y como si fuera poco, con su mano izquierda manoseaba su pecho izquierdo ordeñando su pezón, con su mano derecha agarraba su culo de una manera obscena y para colmo esa lengua húmeda y viscosa no dejaba de lamer su axila derecha bebiéndose hasta la última gota de su sudor, ese depravado rubio conocía todos sus puntos débiles, ella se los había enseñado y ahora se aprovechaba de ello para correrse tanto como quisiera en su interior.

\- Mentiste completamente sobre que podrías engañarme si quisieras... tu cuerpo disfruta demasiado de mis caricias como para querer las de alguien más - ella a duras penas podía creerlo, ese chico seguía sometiéndola aun ahora y no quería evitarlo, las sensaciones sobre su axila, la presión sobre su coño y la inundación en su útero eran demasiado para ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras su boca aún abierta no dejaba de jadear, su lengua seguía colgando y la saliva no dejaba de correr, ella era suya, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería, - también olvidaras esa tontería de alejarte, yo te amo tal como eres ya sea que puedas o no darme hijos - sus palabras se grababan a fuego en su cabeza, ella era de él, estarían juntos siempre y el nunca dejaría de amarla sin importar si era o no capaz de darle linaje.

\- Maldición, por perder a tu hermano y a tu ex novio, ya te diste por vencida y crees que no lo vales, que eres una vieja - la estaba regañando mientras en esta ocasión la tenía en cuatro patas follandola desde atrás, mientras sus manos ahora se enterraban en su carnoso trasero para asirse más fuerte a ella durante las penetraciones, - te frustraste y creíste que no merecías amor cuando desde nuestra primera vez no has dejado de ahogarte en mi amor - le recrimino y le hizo ver al mismo tiempo la realidad de su situación, la verdad de su vida.

\- Sé que no hay manera de que tú te alejes de mí solo por tus miedos, me amas tanto como yo a ti -era tan injusto, decirle cosas así estando tan vulnerable y con su mente tan comprometida por tantos orgasmos, incluyendo el actual donde la expresión de su rostro era de pura sorpresa al sentir como la polla de su marido apuñalaba de nuevo la entrada de su útero justo antes de correrse en lo profundo de ella y llevándola al orgasmo en el proceso.

\- Así que deja de mentir ya, tu misma me lo dijiste miles de veces antes, ¿no es así? que no hay nada mas en este mundo - dijo el rubio mientras continuaba follando a la rubia con fuerza para placer de la Senju cuyas tetas no dejaban de rebotar por las fuertes acometidas mientras continuaba gimiendo y disfrutando del obsceno chapoteo de su coño y los azotes sobre su trasero producto del choque de la pelvis de su rubio contra ella, - que ningún otro chico podría enamorarte, porque para ti solo existía yo y solo podías amarme a mi - era posesivo, se dio cuenta de ello hace mucho y ahora parecía estar muy empeñado en grabar esas palabras como su credo, su mantra, su ley y lo estaba logrando.

\- ¡Para! - aun así la mujer necesitaba un descanso o no soportaría y trato de hacérselo saber a su amado, - mi interior se va a rompe... ¡NHHHHOOO! - sin embargo sus palabras caían en oídos sordos y una vez mas se estaba corriendo por la polla del rubio.

Cuantas veces se había corrido en lo que iba de la noche, de hecho y si lo pensaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que el chico la volvió a hacer su mujer luego de un año, no lo sabía y la verdad hace mucho que dejo de importarle.

\- Nnhaaa... eso es, ¡Ahhh! - se le acababa la capacidad de hablar sin gemir o incluso correrse, el no dejaba de atacar sus puntos débiles y no fue hasta entonces que sintió que el estaba haciendo trampa pues podía sentir su chakra fluir hacia ella enviándole una cálida sensación desde su útero que solo aumentaba su ya de por si sensible cuerpo.

"¡Es inútil!, cada vez que Naruto empuja, siento su chakra yendo mas y mas profundo dentro de mi", pensó la pobre mujer al sentir esa pequeña pero deliciosa trampa de su esposo, una que ella se maldecía haberle enseñado y que ahora le cobraba factura y su rostro lo demostraba cuando su rostro ahora era de una mujer bien follada y satisfecha, "¿como lo hizo?... ¿de que estoy hablando? por supuesto que lo se" su mente ya estaba hecha puré, ella lo sabía estaba totalmente feliz, ya no le importaba nada solo poder estar así con su rubio, para siempre.

"Siempre supe que Naruto jamas me dejaría ir y nadie podría alejarme de el sin pelear" sus pensamientos eran claros, ella siempre le perteneció a su rubio y eso nunca iba a cambiar, - Me... ¡NHOOOHH! - ni siquiera pudo hablar bien pues una vez mas se estaba corriendo mientras sentía una nueva descarga de semen de parte de su amante.

\- **Hey Naruto, dile a tu mujer que retire su Henge, estoy seguro de que le encantara la sorpresa que le espera** \- fue lo que dijo Kurama luego de que el chico terminara de correrse por enésima vez en su mujer llamándole la atención y de paso despertando su propia curiosidad.

\- Ne Tsu-chan, ¿puedes retirar tu Henge para mi? -nada mas decir esas palabras y la vida volvió a la rubia que lo miro aterrorizada, no quería que la viera así, tan destruida por sus excesos, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, ¿por qué tenía que arruinarlo de esa manera?, - Kurama me lo pidió dijo que te tenía una sorpresa y la verdad me causa curiosidad - le dijo a su mujer cuando vio el miedo y el reproche en sus ojos por arruinar su momento, pero escuchar sobre el biju le llamo la atención y le causo también curiosidad obre a que se refería la chica.

\- N-no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que me veas así - le dijo con un dolor palpable en su voz y eso basto para que el chico desestimara su curiosidad en pro del bienestar de su esposa.

\- **Tch, no hice esto para que se ponga en ese plan, ¡Naruto, solo pídeselo, créeme le va a gustar!** \- dijo ahora un poco fastidiado y ofendido, pero el rubio aun se sentía renuente, sin embargo, confiaba en su biju y sabía que lo que sea que haya hecho no podía ser malo, menos hacía su mujer a la cual el zorro sabía que amaba tanto.

\- V-vamos Tsunade, hazlo por mi, no importa que, yo te seguiré amando, solo quiero verte como eres realmente - la rubia tenía miedo, pero las palabras de su esposo la calmaban, al menos un poco, pero el miedo persistía, no quería hacerlo pues no quería que el se alejara, pero si de verdad quería cultivar una mejor relación con el chico, era hora de dejar los secretos entre ellos de una vez por todas.

\- E-esta bien, solo... solo prométeme que no dejaras de amarme luego de verme - dijo vulnerable y luego de verlo asentir, tomo un ultimo respiro e hizo un sello de manos para retirar la ilusión que la protegía para finalmente revelarse tal cual es a su esposo.

Cuando termino coloco de nuevo sus manos sobre la cama y escondió su rostro pues tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver si miraba a los ojos al rubio, sin embargo le causo curiosidad que la polla de su esposo no perdió ni un ápice de dureza, de hecho sentía que se ponía mas dura y grande, haciéndola horrorizarse ante las ideas que se le venían a la mente sobre los gustos de su Naru-chan.

\- Etto, Tsu-chan, ¿por qué no has retirado el Henge todavía? - la pregunta de su esposo la sorprendió, ¿por qué le decía eso?, ya se lo había retirado, ¿qué acaso no era evidente por el cambio tan drástico en su cuerpo y lo marchito y arrugado de su piel?

\- Y-ya lo retire Naru-chan, ¿qué no te das cuenta? - creía que quizás se estaba burlando o quizás mintiendo para hacerla sentir mejor, por lo cual se negaba a verlo o siquiera a abrir los ojos para verse a si misma.

\- Pero... yo te veo igual a como eres siempre - aquello si la sorprendió y finalmente abrió sus ojos, se levanto todo lo que pudo considerando que aun estaba ensartada en la polla de su esposo y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Su cuerpo, no se veía marchito, su piel era tan sedosa, no, era incluso mas sedosa que antes, sus pechos se sentían incluso mas firmes, mas levantados y mas grandes, sus caderas mas estrechas, mas apretadas, su trasero mas carnoso, en fin, cada parte de ella exudaba feminidad, erotismo y fertilidad, esto la estaba confundiendo y no era la única pues tras ella el rubio trataba de entender que pasa mientras veía a su mujer revisarse a si misma pasando sus manos por su cuerpo el cual encontraba aun mas apetitoso que antes y le estaba poniendo el pene como un mástil.

\- **Espero que lo disfruten ustedes dos, considérenlo un regalo** \- le dijo mentalmente su Biju a Naruto dejándolo sorprendido y queriendo saber que fue lo que su biju había hecho, -** si quieres saberlo para explicarle, aproveche que estaban copulando para filtrar mi chakra hacia tu mujer y remediar todos los estragos que causo lo que sea que haya hecho en el pasado y también rejuvenecí su organismo manteniendo la apariencia que usa con su Henge, supongo que sería un problema si de repente esa mujer aparece transformada en una adolescente, porque en este punto, su edad no dista mucho de la tuya Naruto** \- escuchar todo aquello lo sorprendió pero pronto le agradeció a su Biju llorando mientras en su paisaje mental abrazaba su pata, algo que incomodo al zorro que empezó a agitar su pata para que lo soltara sin lograrlo al estar el rubio sujetado a el cual garrapata.

En cuanto salio de su escape mental, el rubio rápidamente le contó lo que le dijo el Biju haciendo que la rubia temblara de la emoción, ya no necesitaba su Henge, este era ahora su cuerpo verdadero, no pudo evitar unas lagrimas antes de besar a su esposo y agradecerle a su Biju por tan noble gesto.

\- **Hmm, solo una cosa mas pues estoy seguro de lo que pasara ahora** \- fue lo que dijo el zorro antes de irse a dormir pues estaba seguro que en cuanto cortara la comunicación con el chico ellos continuarían copulando aun mas, - **ahora ella es tan fértil como tu otra mujer, así que ella puede quedar embarazada con igual facilidad **\- y con eso dicho corto la comunicación dejando al rubio perplejo antes de contarle a la rubia la cual ahora se sentía en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar y lo beso mas fuerte sumiéndose en ese sentimiento de amor, al menos hasta que sintió la polla enterrada en ella, ansiosa y pulsante.

\- ¿que te parece si continuamos con lo nuestro? - eso la sorprendió, ¿qué acaso aun no tenía suficiente ese rubio?, - ahora ya no hay problemas, ¿verdad Tsu-chan?, ahora podemos tener hijos si eso queremos - no estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo, ¿o si?, pero antes de preguntarle el la coloco de nuevo en cuatro e hizo un sello de manos que ella conocía muy bien y ante la perspectiva, su cuerpo no pudo hacer mas que temblar.

"Creo que fue mala idea volver a estar juntos antes de su boda..." no pudo pensar mas cuando se vio rodeada de una nube de humo la cual tras desaparecer revelo a un pequeño contingente de clones de su rubio esposo, todos con sus pollas igual de duras, preparados para jugar con su cuerpo.

\- Eres mía Tsu-chan, esa siempre sera nuestra realidad, hoy y para siempre, ¿no es así? - le dijo demandante mientras frente a ella colocaba una de las pollas de sus clones poniendo en trance a la mujer ante el lascivo olor que de ella manaba y que inevitablemente un segundo después se encontró pasando su lengua por ese enorme eje con gula.

\- Eso eshhhh - ya no pudo soportar mas, su boca se hizo agua y un segundo después se enterró la verga del clon hasta la base, ansiosa de beber todo el semen que tuviese a bien darle aquella polla venosa.

\- Thu ganash... me asherque a thi agora porquhe te eshtrañaha, no hay nadhie mash pahra mihg - lo dijo mientras era follada tanto en su coño como en su boca, aprovechando para hablar solo cuando le permitía sacarla para lamerla y su voz nunca se sintió mas estúpida y tampoco le importo nunca menos que ahora, solo quería seguir follando con su esposo con este nuevo y fértil cuerpo suyo, - sholo qhuiero que thu me amesh, tu y nadieh mash - se acabaron las pretensiones, las mentiras, ahora era libre de sus miedos gracias a Kurama y su esposo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

"Lo siento Hinata", pensó la chica mientras volcara a ser follada con fuerza por sus dos agujeros, "pero ya no quiero estar lejos de el mas tiempo" finalmente había aceptado y si, se sentía mal por ser una zorra adultera con el rubio a pocos días de la boda de la ojiperla, pero ya no podía resistir mas.

\- Naruto tus pollas, hmmm - le costaba hablar pues no quería separarse del pene del rubio y estar rodeada de tantas a la vez era mas de lo que podía soportar, - voy a shuparlas todas, lash limpiare todash para Hinataaa, ¿no esh ashí Narutooo? - era una excusa patética, pero que importaba, este era su momento y lo iba a disfrutar completamente.

\- Tu lo dijiste Tsu-chan - dijo mientras empezaba a ir mas profundo contra los agujeros de su coño y su boca al mismo tiempo ansioso de correrse en ella, - estaba planeando seguir follandote por el resto de la noche hasta quedar seco - eso sonaba tan bien en la mente de la rubia que sus agujeros empezaron a apretar mas fuerte las pollas en su interior, las cuales empezaban a correrse con abundancia para su placer.

\- Después de todo, quiero grabar mi esencia, mi marca tanto dentro como fuera de ti - fue lo que dijo mientra la polla en su coño salía un momento dejando ver un rio de semen salir de ella y gracias a que ahora estaba libre de la polla en su boca pudo girar su rostro lo suficiente para ver como una nueva polla se acercaba enfilándose hacia su culo, - ¡para que así no vuelvas a pensar que estaría mejor si te vas de mi lado o una estupidez de ese estilo! - le dijo también como una advertencia, una que ya no necesitaba pues no tenía esa intención.

Antes de darse cuenta el Naruto original se había re acomodado bajo ella viéndose al rostro en este momento y lo siguiente que sintió fue dos pollas clavándose una en su coño y otra en su culo con gran fuerza, reclamando sus agujeros como suyos y haciéndola correr de nuevo por tan violenta intrusión.

\- ¿NHHHGHHGGHG? -fue el pobre balbuceo de la mujer cuando sintió la intrusión mientras su rostro una vez mas expresaba todo el placer que sentía.

\- Maldición Tsu-chan, tu ano se siente de maravilla también - fue todo lo que dijo mientras iniciaba las acometidas haciendo el espectáculo de sus enormes tetas balanceándose aun mas obsceno, - puedo sentir como me aprietas tan fuerte y no solo a la entrada, también todo el interior de tus intestinos - la descripción tan grafica la estaba llevando al limite.

Aunque claro esta, no es que estuviera tan alejado pues una vista del interior de la rubia hubiese permitido ver como tanto su coño como su culo apretaban las vergas que alojaban como si no quisieran dejarlas ir, ansiosos y desesperados porque aquellas barras de carne caliente se derramaran hasta lo profundo de su ser.

\- Ademas todos esos jugos lo ponen tan húmedo y pegajoso - era obvio que el rubio o tenía intención de parar en sus comentarios lo cual la ponía mas apretada, lo cual solo aumentaba su placer y el del hombre o los hombres que la tomaban, - debí saber que nadie aparte de mi princesa de las babosas podría hacerme sentir algo así de intenso - no sabía si la alagaba o se burlaba de ella y no le importaba, el placer era mucho como para formular un pensamiento coherente en este momento.

\- Bien pensado, jefe - ahora era el clon quien hablaba al ver al original y a otro clon perforando a la mujer que solo podía gemir mientras el placer la doblegaba, - ella aun ama que la destroce por delante y por detrás al mismo tiempo, ¿no es así Tsu-chan? - esta vez hablo el original para todos, especialmente la ansiosa mujer.

\- E-eshpera, nghhh - necesitaba pararlo, estaba enloqueciendo, era demasiado placer y su cuerpo ahora era aun mas sensible, - siento como si mi interior se estuviera revolviendo - cosa que no se alejaba de la realidad pues las acometidas de ambos penes en lo profundo de sus agujeros la estaba dejando hecha un lio.

\- Te hare correr hasta que no puedas hacer mas que chillar como una bestia salvaje - esta vez fue uno de los clones, mas precisamente el que estaba frente a ella quien le hizo aquella promesa justo antes de meter su pene en la boca de la rubia, la cual desconecto de la realidad en ese momento, básicamente porque mientras ella era follada ese clon había estado masturbándose y no se detuvo hasta que se sintió a punto de correr para luego volver a meter su polla en su boca, por lo cual, ahora la mujer se encontraba ahí frente a tres Naruto, los cuales se estaban corriendo al mismo tiempo en su boca, coño y culo enviándola al mundo del placer una vez mas mientras su propio orgasmo aletargaba sus neuronas.

Claro esta que la cosa no acabo ahí y ella lo sabía cuando mas y mas clones de sombra del rubio se empezaron a arremolinar a su alrededor exhibiendo sus erectas pollas para ella.

No importaba a donde mirara, había una polla esperándola y junto a las dos pollas que aun perforaban sus agujeros bajos la chica no era capaz de nada mas que gemir, agarrar y sacudir los penes que le ofrecían los rubios y permitir que uno tras otro se corriera sobre su cuerpo, bañando su cremosa piel en irónicamente, mas crema espesa y caliente.

\- Hehe, parece que finalmente logré hacer que recuerdes lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que yo te amo a ti Tsu-chan - dijo Naruto mientras veía a su mujer hecha un caos orgásmico mientras sentía a su clon salirse del culo de la rubia mientras el continuaba derramando su crema de bebes en lo profundo del ya inundado de leche útero de la Senju.

El problema era que aun habían muchos Narutos queriendo jugar con ella y ya que el coño parecía ser propiedad única y exclusiva del original, pronto su ano se vio una vez mas expandido por la polla de un nuevo clon que había estado esperando su turno.

\- Eres tan malo Naru-chan, no dejas de correrte y tanto de tu semen me esta derritiendo el cerebro - dijo la rubia mientras sentía como se reiniciaban las acometidas contra sus agujeros haciéndole gemir, le sorprendía realmente el hecho de que no estaba afónica aun de tanto gritar, gemir y chillar.

\- Entonces solo deja que se derrita Tsu-chan - le dijo el rubio, cual de todos no importaba, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo chupar tres pollas que ahora se presentaban ansiosas ante su hambrienta boca, intercalando para dejar que una polla follara sus tetas mientras la chupaba y las otras dos se dedicaba a masturbarlas con sus suaves y delicadas manos, - te prometo que ya no necesitaras pensar en nada mas que nosotros y nuestra familia de ahora en adelante - ahora entendía a que se refería antes y siendo sincera consigo misma, la idea de avocarse a ser una esposa devota y una madre amorosa le encantaba, adiós vida ninja, hola vida de mujer.

\- Bien, pero espero que cumplas tu palabra - quería sonar retadora, pero no es que pudiera verse de esa manera cuando su voz sonaba tan lasciva, sus tetas estaban saltando mientras lactaba, sus manos tenían agarradas un par de pollas masturbandolas y su coño continuaba siendo perforado por su esposo, su clon en su culo hace mucho que se había retirado y ya solo quedaban unos cuantos mas esperando su turno, algo que ella podía atender con sus manos.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré - dijo el rubio mientras continuaba las arremetidas llenando cada vez mas su coño con todo su semen y claro esta, continuando haciéndola correr por tanto placer.

\- Desde hoy en adelante, todos los días te llenare el útero con mi semen - era una extraña promesa, pero que a la rubia le supo a gloria, todo mientras se deleitaba ante las acometidas de su esposo y sus clones sobre su lascivo cuerpo, - y no parare hasta que te sientas a punto de estallar - cada palabra se grababa a fuego en ella y ya no podía esperar a que empezara a cumplir su promesa, porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría y si era como pensaba, entonces, Hinata recibiría una dosis igual muy pronto.

\- Bien, entonces no peleare mas... no quiero nada mas que a ti - dijo la rubia, la cual en este momento era sacudida por todo el placer, sus tetas rebotaban sin control, su saliva no dejaba de regarse y sus ojos hace mucho que sus pupilas habían adoptado la forma de un corazón, - no quiero nada mas que ahogarme en amor contigo, por siempre y para siempre, Narutoooo - dijo mientras se corría de nuevo mientras meneaba un nuevo par de pollas con sus manos.

\- Así es Tsu-chan, no tienes porque estar sola nunca mas - era hora de dejar de lado los miedos y vivir como lo que son una vez mas, - ¡voy a embarazarte con mi hijo y volveras a ser mi esposa tambieeeeen! - aquello fue la epitome del placer para la rubia, saber que ahora su macho la quería preñar, ahora que de verdad podía darle hijos, no se detendría hasta darle todos los hijos que el quisiera tener con ella y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su rubio quería una familia numerosa.

El chico se corrió una vez mas, lo sintió en el fondo de su útero, su ya mas que lleno útero y eso fue algo que su cuerpo no pudo soportar, por lo cual se corrió con el una vez mas.

\- ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro, me corro, me corrooooooo! - fue todo lo que podía decir y repetir en ese momento la mujer que tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante este brutal orgasmo, mientras todas las pollas a su alrededor se corrían sobre ella llenándola de pegajosa esencia viril.

Para el final solo quedaron ella y el rubio original el cual permanecía enterrado en lo profundo de ella y continuaba empujando, todos los clones se habían desvanecido una vez satisfechos con su trabajo para con la tetona mujer.

Fue entonces que algo insólito ocurrió, algo que no tenía por que sentir, pero aun así la rubia Senju logro sentir y la estaba enloqueciendo pero de buena forma pues la estaba haciendo feliz la sola idea de que de verdad estuviese ocurriendo.

\- Nhhooooohh, lo puedo sentir, una alteración en mi chakraaaa - dijo la mujer emocionada viendo su vientre mientras su rostro era un poema a la depravación por esa combinación de lagrimas de placer, mocos, saliva, sudor y semen, mientras que en su matriz aquello que creyó jamas podría volver a hacer estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, - es un huevo, ¡estoy ovulandooooo! - y tenía razón, justo en ese momento uno de sus rejuvenecidos y fértiles ovarios estaba liberando un ovulo perfectamente sano y fértil para que se sumergiera en ese mar de semen que había ahora en su útero y que de hecho empezaba a llenar incluso sus trompas de falopio.

De pronto la rubia estallo en un poderoso orgasmo, no lo podía creer siquiera, ella, se estaba corriendo, corriéndose con tanta fuerza solo ante la idea de que justo en ese momento estaba siendo impregnada por la gigantesca polla de su esposo el cual se corría también en este momento, acompañándola en su orgasmo con una buena dosis de chorros y chorros de caliente y fértil esperma, fue mas de lo que podía soportar, cruzo las piernas tras las caderas de su rubio como si quisiera evitar que retrocediera aunque fuera un poco mientras se corría, lo quería todo adentro, quería asegurar su impregnación, como si todo el semen que ya había en su útero no fuera suficiente, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás contra la almohada mientras su lengua húmeda solo jugaba con el aire pues no podía regresar al interior de su boca, la saliva estaba manchando toda su boca y su mentón, el sudor la recorría completa, su tetas que dada la posición del rubio eran aplastadas por los antebrazos de su esposo sintieron el orgasmo de su dueña también y la acompañaron disparando leche de sus pezones con fuerza aumentando el placer de ella y el hambre de el y claro esta que su coño estaba hecho un desastre, se corría con fuerza, de hecho toda la zona pélvica de la rubia estaba completamente manchada con sus jugos y el semen de su esposo haciendo de la mujer poco menos que un baño de carne para las necesidades del ojiazul.

\- ¡Voy a vaciar hasta la ultima gota de semen en mis bolas directamente en tu útero Tsu-chan! - lo decía con tal convicción que la hizo estremecer, aunque claro para este momento la pobre rubia no sabía ya ni donde estaba y su coño ultrajado ahora era un mosaico de semen y jugos vaginales que se mezclaban de forma obscena y que hacían mas morboso el sonido de chapoteo cada vez que su marido se enterraba en ella.

\- ¡Así que queda embarazada! - lo dijo como una orden, una que estaba mas que encantada de cumplir pues lo deseaba también, - ¡queda embarazada con mi hijoooo! - curiosamente mientras lo decía y continuaba con sus violentas acometidas contra el coño de su mujer, las mismas eran tan fuertes que ella no podía soportarlo y terminaba cagando el semen que estaba en su culo haciendo la vista de su zona baja un poema a la lujuria y la depravación.

Podía sentir los potentes chorros de lefa caliente estrellarse en las paredes de su útero, llenando mas y mas su matriz y mas importante, sentía los espermatozoides de su esposo correr presurosos a la conquista de su primer ovulo en décadas.

\- El chakra que fluye en mi útero esta cambiando de nuevoooo - lo decía con tanta felicidad que era como si lo cantara para su esposo que sonrió al verla así de feliz ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, - esta soy yo quedando embarazada, estoy seguraaaaa - lo decía con convicción y como no creerle a la mas grande medica ninja en el mundo cuando te dice que esta siendo impregnada.

Y en realidad no mentía pues mientras todo ello ocurría afuera, en su interior, los espermatozoides del rubio Uzumaki había alcanzado el ovulo de la rubia Senju y las cabezas de los mismos empezaban el lento proceso de lograr fecundar ese huevo.

\- Eso es genial, pero no te preocupes Tsu-can, esto esta lejos de acabar - le dijo el rubio a su esposa la cual seguía penetrando pues su lujuria por ella estaba lejos de estar saciada, - al menos hasta que nuestro hijo se empiece a desarrollar, continuare follándote y amándote todo el tiempo - escucharlo decir aquello le gusto y por primera vez deseo que ese bebe en su interior se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo en crecer para que así su madre pudiera seguir follando de esa manera con su esposo.

De verdad que le encanto la idea, aunque no respondió pues su mente hace mucho que estaba hecha papilla y ahora no era mas que una masa de carne orgásmica en los brazos del rubio cuya expresión no dejaba de ser un rictus de placer por tanto sexo que había tenido en esa noche.

Pasarían los siguientes ocho mese recuperando el amor que habían perdido gracias a las inseguridades de la rubia, esta de mas decir que la rubia se masturbo como loca los días que Naruto estuvo en su luna de miel con Hinata, imaginando como le destruía el coño a esa chica tan tierna y haciéndola una viciosa de su polla justo como lo era ella y cuando volvió ella no se separo de el ni el de ella, los tres eran felices pese a todo y pronto Tsunade no fue la única en quedar embarazada.

\- Nhhh, me corro, me corro de nuevooo - fue lo que le dijo el rubio en el oído como un erótico susurro a la rubia que recibía con gusto la leche de su esposo, ahora mas que nunca pues luego de ocho meses su estomago estaba hinchado y pronto daría a luz al que esperaba fuera el primero de muchos hijos con el rubio y que mayor alegría podía sentir al saber que este primer hijo era de hecho una niña.

En esos ocho meses el cuerpo de la rubia cambio mucho, algo obvio dada su condición de gravidez, pero a su esposo parecía no haberle reducido en lo mas mínimo su deseo por ella, su vientre hinchado de embarazada de ocho meses, sus piernas ahora mas carnosas y sus tetas increíblemente mas grandes y cargadas de leche materna que debía ser para su hija pero que su padre encontraba demasiado adictiva como para pasar un día sin beberla directamente de sus jarras.

No era el único cambio, a nivel hormonal la mujer se hizo mas sensible, mas egoísta y mas lujuriosa y claro esta también se había hecho mas depravada, pues había dejado que el vello púbico en sus axilas y su coño crecieran dándole un aspecto erótico que desprendía un aroma tan intoxicante a hembra en celo que en ocasiones el rubio actuaba mas como un animal que un hombre luego de captar ese aroma de la rubia.

Que mayor prueba de ello que ahora donde el rubio era aplastado por el obsceno y embarazado cuerpo de la rubia, su coño encharcado de jugos y semen que bañaban los rubios cabellos sobre su vientre, una de sus manos agarrando una de las fuertes piernas de la mujer mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos contra los de ella, su largo cabello rubio totalemten suelto, libre y salvaje, sus velludas axilas sudadas impregnando el aroma de la habitación con un lascivo olor y sus gordas y gigantescas tetas no paraban de lactar mientras su rubio la follaba, todo mientras se daban un buen morreo de lengua al aire libre para placer de ambos.

\- Oh... el bebe pateo de nuevo - dijo con felicidad la rubia cuando se sentó sobre la polla de su esposo el cual ahora acariciaba su prominente vientre con una mano mientras su otra mano presionaba uno de sus pechos haciéndolo lactar aun mas fuerte.

\- Cielos Tsu-chan, no quieres dejar de hacerlo a pesar de que pronto estarás dando a luz - lo decía con burla claro, pero la realidad era que el tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a detenerse y la prueba era que se estaba corriendo dentro de ella mientras la regañaba.

\- Pero nuestro bebe también se divierte, ¿no es así? - sonaba morboso como lo decía pero ella era su madre, podía sentir como su bebe se emocionaba al sentir lo mucho que su padre amaba a su madre.

\- Realmente eres una mami pervertida - dijo con diversión el rubio mientras no dejaba de correrse dentro de su embarazada esposa y la veía feliz y sudada, con su cabello húmedo pegado contra su cuerpo y una parte del mismo pegado contra sus gordas y lechosas tetas.

\- Ademas nada me relaja tanto como tener un gran momento teniendo sexo contigo - esta vez la rubia lo dijo mientras empezaba a cabalgar la polla de su esposo mientras le daba la espalda embriagándose en la sensación que la inundaba mientras ese gordo pene expandía sus paredes vaginales.

\- Me alegro por ti Tsu-chan - fue lo que dijo el rubio justo antes de llevar la mano en su vientre al pecho libre de la rubia para empezar a acariciarlos ambos mientras su mujer lo cabalgaba con placer haciendo que derramara cada vez mas la leche de sus tetas al presionarlas y moverlas de un lado a otro.

\- Ya que debo de volver al trabajo pronto, entonces esta sera la ultima carga por ahora - el chico ahora hacía mas misiones o incluso como hoy, daba clases en la academia, todo para poder complacer y procurar a sus dos embarazadas esposas, así que pese a que se quería quedar y seguir follando a la rubia, tendría que esperar, al menos por ahora.

\- No hay forma - dijo con reproche al saber que tendría que esperar para recibir mas, pero entonces el placer la embargo, - me corro de nuev... hhhnnn - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir mientras se corría por la acción en su coño y la presión en sus tetas, el embarazo si que la había hecho de orgasmo fácil.

\- Haaaa... increiii...ble - fue todo lo que dijo la rubia mientras se corría y sentía como su esposo se corría en ella liberando toda su carga en su interior, lo peor era que mientras ambos se corrían, su esposo estaba con su rostro enterrado en una de sus velludas axilas olfateando su obsceno olor sudoroso mientras ella estaba con una lasciva sonrisa orgásmica, su lengua de fuera y solo uno de sus ojos abiertos mientras con el mismo veía como sus tetas chorreaban leche a manos del rubio y su abultado vientre era ensuciado con el semen que escapaba de su relleno coño.

\- Oh por cierto - le dijo en un susurro mientras mordía su oreja de manera juguetona haciéndola sentir increíble, - le dije a Hinata que esta semana seria para los tres para lo que quisieran - era una oferta tentadora y ella empezó a imaginar un sin fin de guarrerias realizadas por los tres, - así que en cuanto termine este trabajo, el resto del tiempo lo pasare solo con ustedes dos Tsunade - le dijo con coquetería mientras continuaba mordiendo y estirando el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Aaahhhnn eso es maravilloso... - dijo ante tal promesa de parte de su rubio amante y ansiosa porque ya empezara su tiempo juntos, - geez, ¿por qué se me ocurrió que podía alejarme de ti?... CARIÑO - fue el reproche final de la chica recordando su actuar de hace casi un año con su esposo, pero ahora estaba feliz, tendría un hijo con el y no podía estar mas enamorada, sus ojos llorosos con la pupila en forma de corazón era la máxima prueba.

\- Hasta mi regreso puedes jugar con Hinata-chan, después de todo, parece que ya no puede soportar mas - dijo mientras veía junto a su rubia esposa a la embarazada ojiperla masturbarse con furia en el piso que estaba encharcado de sus jugos y semen mientras continuaba viendo a la pareja de degenerados rubios follar esperando ansiosa que volviese a ser su turno mientras sus ojos también tenían forma de corazón y sus tetas lactaban ansiosas de ser masajeadas.

* * *

\- Como ven, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que finalmente las cosas entre nosotros fueron felices - dijo la rubia ahora feliz al llegar a una etapa mas feliz de su vida, - es irónico que se necesitara una guerra y estar ambos al borde de la muerte para dejar todos nuestros miedos de lado y finalmente ser un verdadero matrimonio - dijo con gracia ante su situación y como llego hasta la misma.

Lo único que nunca les diría y que se llevaría a la tumba, era ese pequeño detalle de que el rubio logro quitarle sus miedos follandola hasta que casi la hace papilla.

Aun así giro su cabeza para mirar a las dos personas con las que formaba su familia ademas de su hija, el camino fue muy loco y también muy guarro, pero había disfrutado cada segundo del mismo, habían muchas cosas que experimentaron, pero claro esta eso no tenía por que saberlo ninguno de esos chicos que los descubrieron.

Sonrió dulcemente justo antes de que sus ojos se nublaran de lujuria mientras veía a su rubio antes de guiñarle el ojo, al aparecer, ahora que las cosas estaban claras, finalmente tendría su lugar al lado de Naruto como su esposa, había esperado este momento mucho tiempo y finalmente llego la hora.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Carajo, 30,000 palabras en este capitulo, es un récord, el capitulo mas largo de entre todas mis historias hasta ahora, espero que lo disfrutaran leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, ahora si se les hizo muy largo me disculpo pero necesitaba que esta etapa de la vida de los rubios fuera si o si en un solo capitulo, espero que el drama se haya hecho palpable en medio de tanta depravación de parte de ambos protagonistas.

Como sea, ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, alago o lo que sea déjenmelo en los reviews que son mi salario por el tempo invertido en la creación de estas historias.

Por cierto y como un aparte, para aquellos que sigan mi historia de DxD, sepan que esta pronto a acabarse pero no se preocupen tengo mas historias preparadas para ustedes, pero como son muchas y no se con cual iniciar, he dejado una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten por cual les gustaría que saliera primero, en el próximo capitulo de Temporada de Celo les daré un breve resumen de que va cada historia. Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**mikashi**

Gracias y por cierto, lamento no responder tu comentario antes pero se me paso por alto.

**Elchabon**

Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también lo disfrutaras.

Esa era la intención con la hija de Tsunade y Naruto, ademas de que no tiene pelos en la lengua.

Es curioso como casi nadie toca esa parte cuando la realidad es que tiene mucho potencial, es decir, es un chico marginado que todo lo que busca es aceptación y amor.

Claro esta nunca llegaron a hacer los papeles, después de todo era la Hokage y el aun era visto como el demonio, eso no hubiese acabado bien si lo hacía de forma legal y publica, aun así fueron una feliz y linda familia.

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, trate de hacer dramático el capitulo pese a todo el sexo, espero me haya quedado bien.

Ambos sufrieron mucho en el pasado, ya les tocaba ser felices y que mejor que serlo en los brazos del otro, aunque claro no les duro mucho la felicidad gracias a Sasuke y su hambre de poder.

Bueno, me halagas y recibo el alago con gusto. Te agradezco el cumplido.

Imagina cuanto le costo lograr mantener tal secreto 20 años, pero ya se acabaron las pretensiones, es hora de ver el mundo arder cuando se enteren de la verdad en la aldea.

Creo que sería un poco de todo, su sensei sedujo a su hijo, se lo follo, se caso con el, tuvo hijos con el, va arder de los celos, aunque si serían celos de madre ocelos de mujer esa es la cuestión.

Trato de responder todos los comentarios te lo aseguro.

Espero disfrutaras este capitulo.

Saludos.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Se puede y se debe considerar shotacon, vamos que su relación inicia cuando Naruto tenía 12 y se consuma al cumplir los 13. la idea es esa, hacer interesante la propuesta.

**REX3810**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

Quienes estarán en el harem son sorpresa, ademas de que debo de darles una forma de participar sin alterar los eventos canos... mucho, así que por ahora deberás esperar para conocer tu respuesta.

**chisa192811**

No quería misterios sobre lo que seria estos capítulos, el misterio esta en lo que ocurre en los mismos, lo de la adopción aunque informal si fue algo inesperado que me llego de golpe, así que dije ¿por qué no?, haría mas interesante la interacción de ambos rubios.

Si, Sakura sigue siendo una histérica gritona, eso jamas va a cambiar, considerando el tamaño de Naruto si se la follara y no estoy diciendo que lo hará, pues si, gritaría aun mas fuerte al sentir como la desgarra por dentro. Si bueno, tampoco es que Sakura se ayude mucho para evitar que la llamen así considerando el conjunto de todo lo que es el aspecto físico de la rosada.

Ese era el juego que quería establecer, como los planes siempre van cambiando conforme la vida avanza, aunque si, que a rubia primero lo quiera proteger y luego ella misma es la que se lo estrena es irónico en el mejor de los casos. Fue solo un sueño y nada mas, aquí como en el canon el no sabe de su linaje hasta poco antes de la guerra, pero no, no fue inducido por Kurama, fue simplemente su subconsciente actuando ante el dolor que sintió estando solo tanto tiempo y que ahora tenia una 'madre', era solo su miedo a que ella se fuera también.

Si, ojala todos la llevaran, pero si su propio equipo jamas la llevaba, que se puede esperar de los demás que rara vez lo ven. La idea era que poco a poco fueran cayendo en el deseo y la lujuria, el verse desnudos tarde o temprano haría efecto sobre ambos y como bien dices, como para no jalarsela cuando todas las noches tenía una vista perfecta de uno de los legendarios culos de Konoha, era cuestión de tiempo en realidad. Ellos poco a poco iban cediendo y empezando a enviciarse del cuerpo del otro, el que Tsunade empezara a desear una rica ración de leche fresca de su nene todas las mañanas como desayuno era la prueba.

Bueno me reserve esos eventos lemon para mas adelante, pero si deje que vieran algunos apartes, ahora espero que te gustaran los lemon hard de este capitulo así como el drama y por cierto, gracias por el cumplido sobre mis lemon. Bueno, Naruto siempre ha sido impulsivo e impredecible, así que eso de que le pida matrimonio así de repente, es de hecho algo muy propio de el, en cuanto a la noche de bodas y la de guarrerias que debieron hacer, mas adelante Tsunade lo recordara y créelo, va a ser una oda a la lujuria de una MILF tetona y un lindo, tierno y profanable rubio de 13 y solo por curiosidad, ¿también te interesa la luna de miel?

Aquí esta que paso despues, la intriga es parte del encanto obviamente y aun falta una parte, así que aun queda por saber cosas. Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este tambien.


	8. El pasado de los rubios: Parte III

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 8: El pasado de los rubios: Parte III**

Los ahí presentes estaba atónitos luego de escuchar a la otrora Hokage y como culparlos, nunca pensaron que la historia de ese par de rubios estuviera tan plagada de inseguridades, de miedos, de drama, vamos que con todo lo que habían oído bien que mas se podría hacer una novela de drama romántico y estaban seguros saldría siendo un éxito en ventas.

\- E-es increible Tsunade-sama - quien salio primero del shock fue Shikamaru quien pese a todo se le dificultaba aun pensar correctamente luego de escuchar esa historia, - pero veo que finalmente encontraron una manera de que usted lograra concebir, ¿no es verdad? - obviamente Tsunade se guardo algunos secretos de la historia ademas de su vida sexual.

Aun así la rubia asintió esta vez mientras mimaba a su hija la cual lloraba en su pecho al saber del dolor que padeció su madre hace ya tantos años, algo que a Tsunade le hacía particularmente feliz, esa sensación indescriptible que solo una madre puede sentir, el amor incondicional y la preocupación de los hijos hacia su progenitora, eso le recordaba todos los días la vida que tenía ahora y que todo aquello era gracias al rubio que ahora estaba en la cama del hospital, tal vez era justo por eso que no quería que el se arriesgara tanto, no quería perder al hombre que amaba y que le había abierto las puertas de la felicidad.

\- Waaaa, Kaa-saaan... eres tan fuerte Kaa-san - la pequeña Hitomi estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, ahora no quería soltar a su madre la cual solo la consolaba mientras intentaba contener sus propias lagrimas en ese momento.

\- Ya, ya Hitomi-chan, tu Kaa-san es fuerte y gracias a tu Tou-san ahora esta bien - el mimo con el que le hablo a su hija la calmo lo suficiente sin embargo eso no evito que la pequeña siguiera con el rostro entre sus pechos abrazándola como si tuviese miedo a soltarla y que su madre se derrumbara.

\- No importa, desde ahora yo también protegeré a Kaa-san - era igual de impulsiva que su padre, de eso no había duda, pero le causo una maternal sonrisa escucharla decir que la protegería, llenaba su corazón como no podría imaginarlo nadie que no fuese madre y por eso sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija.

\- Hai, entonces Kaa-san estará contando contigo desde ahora, Hitomi-chan - le dijo con tanta dulzura que sintió como la chica volvía a llorar mientras asentía a las palabras de su madre, era hija de su padre y eso era garantía de que aquella promesa se la tomaría muy a pecho, lo cual la hizo reír, maldita fuera la influencia de su padre en la niña, la estaba haciendo igual que el en su niñez.

Una vez mas se quedaron mudos los sorprendidos chicos al ver es faceta tan maternal de la rubia, todos la recordaban de su época como Hokage y ni una sola vez la vieron demostrar algo que no fuera parecido a un gorila rabioso capaz de matar a alguien de un golpe si la provocaban, si, en definitiva no conocían a la rubia Senju y al parecer, tampoco a su rubio compañero.

\- ¿¡P-Pero como es posible!? - tristemente la magia y encanto de ese momento se rompió ante los estridentes gritos de la pelirrosa que luego del shock inicial luego de saber la historia de su maestra no dudo en armar de nuevo un escándalo, - ¡usted me dijo que reparar el daño en el cuerpo a ese grado era imposible, entonces, ¿como pudo hacerlo para incluso ser capaz una vez mas de concebir?! - todos admitieron que la pregunta de la pelirrosa tenía su merito, pero la forma en que la hizo no era la mejor.

\- ¿Acaso estas llamando a mi Kaa-san mentirosa, tu frentona tabla de planchar? - fue la infantil defensa de la pequeña niña que se giro a ver a Sakura con ojos llorosos furiosa de que alguien contradijera a su madre.

Por su parte, los demás junto a la chica se debieron cubrir la boca para evitar reírse cuando escucharon el insulto de la niña hacia su amiga la cual se quedo helada ante los comentarios de la infante y de forma inconsciente se llevo las manos a su pecho donde se encontró con el recuerdo de su triste realidad en ese departamento y que considerando a las demás mujeres presentes en el lugar, solo la hizo sentirse peor al ser la única que pareció nunca desarrollarse en esa área.

\- Pfff... jeje, lo sien... - Kiba no pudo evitar mas el querer reírse por lo que soltó un bufido de burla para luego tratar de disculparse, cosa que no logro pues cuando estaba por hacerlo un puño se estrello en su cara y termino estampandolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato mientras una pelirrosa respiraba profundo y un aura de muerte la rodeaba alejando a los demás de su lado para evitar llevarse también una parte de ese castigo.

\- ¿¡Que puede saber una niña de eso!?, ¡tu también eres plana en el pecho mocosa! - termino criticando a la niña cuando se giro a verla tras el golpe a su amigo y le sorprendió que de hecho no parecía haberle provocado miedo, a ninguno de la familia Uzumaki de hecho, si, estaba cayendo bajo peleando con una niña, pero no iba a permitir que una mocosa la ofendiera de esa manera.

\- No importa, yo aun soy una niña, ademas tengo los genes de mi Kaa-san y ella tiene pechos enormes, entonces cuando crezca yo también los tendré, ¿cierto Kaa-san? - luego miro a su maestra y la vio asentirle a su hija, eso solo la hizo darse cuenta de que acababa de perder contra una niña, porque ella tenía razón, considerando los pechos que se cargaba Tsunade-sama, su hija era totalmente seguro de que seguiría ese mismo camino, mientras ella, bueno mejor no pensar en eso, no quería deprimirse aun mas.

Mientras tanto los demás ya no pudieron contener mas la risa luego del argumento de la niña y ver como su amiga se desplomaba y empezaron a reír con fuerza al ver a su amiga derrotada por el infantil argumento de una infante, incluso Shikamaru acabo teniendo que sostenerse el estomago de la risa, algo poco usual en el pues era el mas centrado y calmado del grupo en toda ocasión.

Cuando por fin lograron calmarse un poco Ino se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos para poder preguntar, - aun así Sakura tiene razón, ¿como logro recuperar su fertilidad Tsunade-sama? - esa era la pregunta mas importante, como fue que algo así de imposible pudo siquiera hacerse realidad, si se sometió a algún tratamiento podría ser la clave para darle a aquellas mujeres infertiles la esperanza de ser madres finalmente.

\- Bueno... eso... - aun así Tsunade no estaba muy por la labor de decirlo, no sabía que tan buena idea era que supieran que esto fue obra de un biju, por lo cual estaba algo atrancada a la hora de idear una excusa plausible para justificar su nueva vida.

-** Fue debido a mi** \- de repente escucharon una voz mas ronca en el lugar y tres de ellos conocían muy bien esa voz, por lo cual Tsunade, Hinata y Hitomi se giraron hacia el rubio que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados pero que si se fijaban bien las marcas de sus bigotes parecían haberse ensanchado mas.

Luego cuando abrió los ojos se encontraron con unos irises totalmente rojos y la pupila rasgada, no había duda, quien estaba frente a ellos no era otro que el biju mas fuerte de todos, el zorro de las nueve colas, el mismísimo Kurama.

\- ¡Hola kurama-chan! - de repente se escucho la alegre voz de la niña mientras saludaba al biju que ahora controlaba el cuerpo de su padre y que al mirarla solo le sonrió aunque dadas las condiciones de su aspecto, algunos podrían considerar aquella sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

\- **Mocosa** \- fue todo lo que dijo el biju sacandole una vena a Tsunade por la falta de tacto del zorro hacia su hija, aunque por la sonrisa de la misma luego de ser llamada así supuso que para ella no era un problema y se obligo a calmarse.

\- Ehem, podrías decirnos, ¿a que te refieres con eso de que es debido a ti? - termino diciendo Shikamaru para tratar de mantener el hilo, no lo negaría pero aun ahora, los biju lo ponían nervioso y estar en presencia del mas fuerte de todos lo hacía temblar un poco, no importaba que estuviera en el cuerpo de su amigo, eso no disminuía la presión que ejercía su sola presencia sobre el y al parecer tampoco sobre los demás, aunque para la familia de Naruto parecía darle igual.

\- **Simple, la fertilidad de la mujer es gracias a mi** \- sus palabras eran simples pero estaban cargadas de peso y eso lo demostraba los rostros de incredulidad de todos los presentes luego de escuchar al biju revelar esa información.

\- Kurama, ¿estas seguro de que es buena idea? - le reprocho la Senju pues sentía que se estaba pasando de bocon en ese momento y eso la preocupaba.

\- **No pasa nada, es mejor que sepan lo que paso y que yo lo explique para evitar confusiones que los hagan cometer una locura después** \- eso si los sorprendió, ¿pues que acaso había algún riesgo en el procedimiento o algo por el estilo?

\- Entonces si es tan amable de explicarnos Kurama-san - dijo esta vez Ino encontrando su voz nuevamente, mas movida por su personalidad chismosa que otra cosa.

-** Estoy seguro de que saben que como Jinchuriki, Naruto tenía la capacidad de sanar sus heridas a un ritmo mucho mas acelerado que los demás, incluso algunos de ustedes debieron verlo de primera mano en algún momento** \- declaro el zorro y muchos asintieron, pues recordaban su increíble poder de sanación que iba de heridas leves a heridas mucho mas graves y regenerarlas todas hasta que pareciese como si nunca las hubiese tenido, - **bueno eso era debido a que mi chakra fluyendo por su cuerpo actuaba como un sistema de regeneración inmediato que respondía ante la mas mínima herida, en otras palabras yo era quien curaba a Naruto** \- eso si era para sorprenderse, aunque tenía mucho sentido, no por nada era el mas fuerte de los nueve, curar una herida no tenía que ser algo difícil para el.

\- Entiendo eso, ¿pero que tiene que ver el factor regenerativo de Naruto en esto? - esta vez fue Tenten quien hablo pues aun no veía conexión en esto, mientras que Shikamaru empezaba a entender de que iba la cosa.

\- **Es simple en realidad, si mi chakra pues curar a Naruto, ¿no podría ser capaz de sanar a una de sus mujeres incluso de lesiones tan serias como su eventual incapacidad de procrear?** \- aquello los dejo a todos sorprendidos, el chakra de un biju usado para regenerar tejidos incluso mas allá de su Jinchuriki, algo parecido habían sentido en la guerra cuando lograron conectar su chakra con el de Kurama pero creían que era algo muy superficial.

\- Entonces un biju pude curar hasta esos extremos - fue el comentario esta vez de Sakura quien ya se hacía ideas en su cabeza sobre esta nueva información.

\- **No es tan simple, requiere mas que solo mi chakra o el de mis hermanos para lograrse algo como eso** \- eso los confundió, al parecer habían condiciones que se debían considerar para que el procedimiento fuera efectivo entonces, esta vez nadie hablo, pero sus miradas lo decían todo, querían saber que mas se necesitaba para obrar tamaño milagro.

\- **Hmp, la condición primordial es que haya una profunda conexión entre ambas partes, en este caso entre Naruto y esa mujer, una conexión así de profunda hace que su chakras de alguna forma formen resonancia entre ellos** \- entonces era el amor que se tenían, la profundidad misma de su lazo lo que permitió tal cosa, era de sorprender lo trascendental que era el lazo con el rubio por parte de Tsunade.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? - una vez mas Sakura hablaba con un tanto de sorna, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, - si ese es el requisito entonces yo también podría lograr algo como eso sobre mi, ¿no es cierto? - todos sabían que el lazo entre Naruto y Sakura fue fuerte en el pasado pues fueron compañeros de equipo y buenos amigos, aunque actualmente ya casi ni se veían, pero la forma como lo decía era un tanto despectiva y para los mas perceptivos como Shikamaru, sentían que aún faltaba información, que aun había algún truco escondido.

\- **Bueno, eso depende de si eres capaz de realizar la segunda condición** \- en ese momento todos miraron a Sakura como diciéndole que hablo muy rápido y desinflando el ego que se elevaba en la pelirrosa que miro al biju para saber cual era esa supuesta condición tan importante, -** ¿tendrías sexo con Naruto?** \- eso sonrojo a las mujeres presentes, dejo boquiabiertos a los hombres y en el caso de Tsunade avergonzada le tapo los oídos a su hija para que no escuchara aquello.

\- **No se porque se sorprenden tanto con esto, ¿acaso creyeron que sería tan fácil? **\- todos estaban mudos pues algunos si supusieron que cualquiera fuera la condición no llegaría a ser tan problemática como las que estaba instaurando el biju para dar eficacia en el método, -** la cosa es que para lograr sanar a la rubia mi chakra debe fluir por su sistema de una manera mas profunda, una conexión mas intensa, eso solo se logra entre dos amantes que unen sus cuerpos, eso y claro esta el hecho de que la esencia del macho se derrame en la hembra, es en ese instante donde mi chakra puede entrar profundo y reparar los daños de forma eficaz y luego disiparse una vez terminado el proceso** \- cuando termino su explicación todos entendieron que aquel método no era factible a no ser que tuviesen una relación real con el chico y por como sonaba, estaba diseñado solo para las mujeres.

\- ¡O-Oye tu!, ¿¡pues que les estas diciendo zorro bocon!? - replico Tusnade al escuchar la explicación del biju, una demasiado explicita para su gusto, suficiente era con su hija para que todos supieran que ella y Naruto se habían acostado como para que se necesitara la confirmación del biju sobre sus actividades maritales.

\- **No se de que te quejas, si gracias a que tu y Naruto se comportaron como animales en celo esa noche pude sanar tu cuerpo** \- aquello solo hizo que los rostros de todos los presentes se tornara rojo de la vergüenza y que en los casos de Hinata y Tsunade incluso humo saliera de sus cabezas, salvo Hitomi que al tener sus oídos tapados no sabía que ocurría y por eso veía a todos con curiosidad.

\- N-No se de que estas hablando, maldito mentiroso, deja de inventar cosas, ¿quieres? - termino mintiendo, pero que mas podía hacer, no podía permitir que los demás la vieran como si fuera una adicta al sexo o algo por el estilo, bueno, si, era una degenerada que amaba como su esposo le rompía el coño a pollazos cada vez que lo hacía, pero eso no era algo que los demás tuviesen porque saber, ¿no?

\- **¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde cuando tu y la chica de ojos perlados junto a mi compañero estuvieron haciéndolo por casi una semana sin siquiera parar a comer si no era necesario o prefieres que les cuente sobre el método de alumbramiento Senju-Uzumaki que desarrollaste para tu parto?** \- eso la dejo aun mas sonrojada pues le recordó aquella maratón de sexo luego de su cumplir su periodo de cuarentena post parto y tamien lo que fue su parto y los demás gracias a su idea y eso si era algo que ni de chiste permitiría que alguien mas llegase a descubrir, primero muerta, sin embargo al ver a los demás ninjas frente a ella, podía notar la curiosidad en sus ojos por saber de que hablaba Kurama en ese momento.

\- Creo que fue suficiente información Kurama, gracias - de repente volvió a sonar la voz del rubio y notaron que una vez mas habían intercambiado posiciones y nuevamente era su amigo quien estaba frente a ellos, "maldita sea Kurama, no tenías que decirles todo eso, ¿sabes?" le reprendió en su mente el rubio a su biju por ser tan boquiflojo.

\- **De que te quejas, salve a tu mujer de tener que mentir y mejor lo hice yo, al menos así no fastidiaran sobre usar mi chakra y protejo a mis hermanos en lo que los encuentras y ejecutas tu plan** \- si, Kurma había dicho la verdad pero la había camuflado sobre una red de mentiras para evitar cualquier intento de replicar lo que el hizo y que para ello trataran de capturar a sus hermanos biju.

"¡Aun así, pudiste contenerte un poco y no hablar sobre nuestra vida sexual!" le recrimino esta vez el rubio pues ahora podía notar como los hombres lo veían con envidia y en el caso de las mujeres sonrojadas, aunque en Ino notaba algo raro, casi una mirada entre coqueta y burlona luego de enterarse de que básicamente su actual Hokage era una bestia insaciable cuando se trataba de sexo, no es que fuera a desmentir eso de todas formas.

"Creo que Hima-chan y Hitomi-chan estarán felices de pasar una noche jugando contigo Kurama", termino diciéndole a su amigo interno a modo de amenaza por pasarse de bocon hace un rato y claro Kurama sabía muy bien a que se refería, desde que aprendió como dejarlo salir por periodos de tiempo de su cuerpo, descubrió que podía determinar su tamaño y cuando quería castigar al biju por alguna razón, lo sacaba en una forma chibi y se lo entregaba a sus hijas como si fuera una mascota y para Kurama no había nada mas aterrador que esas dos niñas.

\- **No te atreverías** \- fue lo que dijo el zorro algo austado para desconcierto de sus dos hermanos junto a el al verlo tan asustado solo por jugar con un par de mocosas, haciendolos preguntarse, "**¿pues que ha vivido Kurama mientras convive con la familia de su contenedor?**" y claro eso era algo que tenían intención de preguntar hasta que lo escucharon decirles con voz grabe como si supiera lo que iban a decir, -** no preguntes** \- ahora si que tenían la curiosidad al máximo.

"Pruebame" mientras tanto y ajeno a la discusión de los biju respondió al reto de su biju con su propio reto, sabía que llevaba las de ganar en todo caso, siempre las llevaba cuando le lanzaba esa amenaza.

\- C-como sea creo que ya fue suficiente información por ahora, hay que dejar descansar a Naru-chan - era increíble escuchar a la rubia hablar con ese cariño y amor por el rubio, pero igual, había mucho que asimilar y un descanso no le vendría mal a nadie.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando todos hasta que en la habitación solo quedaron los miembros de la familia de Naruto, - Hitomi-chan, ¿podrías esperar afuera un momento?, queremos despedirnos de tu padre - le dijo con dulzura la rubia a su hija la cual solo asintió felizmente a la petición de su madre y corrió con los brazos extendidos hasta llegar a la puerta, lugar donde se detuvo para desconcierto de los adultos.

\- Ne Kaa-san, ¿hoy podemos dormir junto a Hinata Okaa-chan? es que quiero ver a Hima-chan - era increíble lo mucho que se querían esas dos y la ternura de la petición fue algo que ninguno pudo resistir.

\- Por supuesto mi niña, estoy segura que Hima-chan estará mas que alegre de que puedan pasar un rato juntas - esta vez quien hablo fue la hermosa ojiperla quien daba el visto bueno a que madre e hija rubias se quedaran en su casa, aunque bueno, en realidad era suya también pues todos eran familia, pero como fuera ante la aprobación de la Hyuga, Hitomi salto de alegría antes de finalmente salir del cuarto dejando a los tres a solas.

Nada mas la pequeña salio, los rostros de los tres se pusieron serios y activaron un sello de silencio, lo que iban a discutir nadie lo debía de oír a parte de ellos tres.

\- Entonces, que fue eso, Kurama dijo una verdad mezclada con mentiras, ¿puedo saber por qué? - termino diciendo la rubia viendo a su esposo quien se notaba inusualmente serio, casi como si estuviera atendiendo un asunto de estado como Hokage.

\- Naruto-kun, confía en nosotras, necesitamos saber que esta pasando - Hinata apoyo a su hermana pues esto era algo que no debía de hacer solo su esposo, esto los afectaba a todos en realidad.

\- Haaa, Kurama decidió intervenir para evitar levantar sospechas si inventabamos inventar alguna otra cosa, pero... bueno, el no confía mucho en las intenciones de los humanos, menos en Sakura debido a su relación con Sasuke y aunque me cueste admitirlo, la realidad es que yo tampoco - motivos no le faltaban considerando lo que paso al final de la guerra y eso fue algo que entendieron ambas mujeres.

\- Creo que por eso intervino, decidió dejar claro que el cambio en el cuerpo de Tsu-chan era por efecto suyo, pero condicionar de manera particular el como funcionó - dijo lo ultimo sonrojado, después de todo, ese tonto zorro acababa de decirle a sus amigos que Tsunade recupero su salud gracias a que ella y el follaron como conejos por días enteros y seguidos.

\- Entiendo eso pero... ¿¡porque de todas las excusas posibles tenía que usar una en la que me hiciera ver como una ninfomana empedernida¡? - grito Tsunade enrojecida luego de lo que ocurrió, de alguna forma sentía que acababa de perder el respeto de esos chicos gracias a las ocurrencias de ese asqueroso costal de pulgas.

\- B-bueno, lo importante es que con lo que dijo Kurama cualquier evento factible donde los quieran usar queda descartado - trato de ver el lado bueno Hinata aunque sonrojada también pues en cierta forma con lo dicho por el zorro ella también se veía afectada, después de todo ella también estaba casada con el rubio.

\- No lo entiendes Hinata, toda mi reputación ahora esta en juego si esos chicos empiezan a hablar - dijo esta vez al borde del llanto la rubia, mientras que los demás la veían sin saber muy ben que hacer y sin saberlo cierto zorro se reía de la situación pues a su manera se estaba vengando del idiota de Hashirama usando a su nieta para tal fin.

\- Ya, ya, lo hecho hecho esta Tsu-chan... ahora lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante - ante eso ambas volvieron su actitud seria mientras lo escuchaban.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo que se deba cambiar en el plan? - pregunto Tsunade ya recompuesta y esperando cuales son los cambios a efectuar sobre lo estipulado anteriormente.

\- Si... con esto tendremos que revelar nuestra relación antes de lo planeado Tsunade, ya es hora de que el mundo sepa que eres mi mujer - aquello la hizo sonrojarse pues no se esperaba esa posesividad de su esposos en ese momento, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba cuando la llamaba su mujer, - ademas, a partir de hoy te vienes a vivir conmigo, ya no tiene caso que finjamos tener vidas separadas - aquello ultimo en cuanto termino de decirlo la rubia se le abalanzo encima para besarlo con pasión, llevaba ya un buen rato esperando tal cosa y finalmente se estaba cumpliendo-

\- Ah, Tsunade-chan no es justo, yo también quiero besos de Naruto-kun - de repente el rubio se vio envuelto en una sesión de besos con sus dos mujeres respondiendo a sus demandas con placer pues le encantaba verlas felices y si lo que querían en este momento eran besos, les daría todos los que quisieran.

Se tardaron un rato en ello en el que en algunos casos acabaron besándose entre Tsunade y Hinata solo para el deleite visual del rubio, jugando sus tres lenguas a la vez, besos húmedos, intensos, lascivos, pero sobre todo, cargados de amor.

\- En cuanto a lo referente al resto del plan, todo sigue igual, solo habrá que poner en alerta toda la operación - luego de la candente sesión se recompusieron y ante lo dicho por el rubio ambas asintieron, lo mejor era no alterar ese plan, de esa manera no se vería comprometido, aunque ciertamente, ambas estaba seguras de que no eran la única ansiosa de finalmente poder completarlo.

\- Bueno, creo que en lo que se refiere a los temas que debíamos tratar ya hemos terminado mi amor, así que te dejaremos descansar e iremos a casa - dijo Tsunade mientras una vez mas besaba a su esposo para despedirse de el.

\- Hai, debo preparar la cena para los niños y preparar el cuarto de invitados para Tsunade-chan y Hitomi-chan- dijo Hinata, era curioso pero cuando estaban a solas, la ojiperla era bastante mas cariñosa con la rubia de lo que era en publico debido a que no debía de guardar las formas con un miembro de su familia.

\- No es necesario Hinata, Hitomi-chan estoy segura de que querrá dormir con Himawari en cuanto a mi, tengo toda la intención de dormir contigo, desnudas mientras hacemos el amor, sabes que me encanta el sabor de tu coño cuando esta lleno del semen de Naru-chan - lo ultimo lo dijo con un rostro sugerente mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata y la hacia masajear sus senos y al mismo tiempo ella llevaba sus manos al prominente trasero de la ojiperla.

La acción sorprendio tanto a la mujer como al rubio, en el caso del rubio le empezó a formar de nuevo una erección ante la escena y con la ojiperla, bueno, estaba hipnotizada por la sensación de los enormes pechos de la rubia y eso era algo que Tsunade sabía, después de todo, no era ningún secreto para los rubios en la habitación que Hinata desde que descubrió su vena lésbica había desarrollado un sincero y profundo amor fetichista por los senos grandes y ciertamente los de Tsunade encabezaban su lista de deseos.

\- Y luego dices que no eres una guarra ninfomana Tsu-chan - dijo con diversion el rubio mientras trataba de que su polla no se pusiera mas dura, algo muy difícil si ante el estaban sus dos mujeres, una amasando el carnoso trasero de la otra mientras la segunda empezaba a lamer los pechos por entre el escote de la primera.

\- Nunca dije que no lo fuera Naru-chan, solo que no quiero que alguien ajeno a nuestra familia se entere - dijo viéndolo y provocandolo mientras amasaba mas fuerte el trasero de la ojiperla, - bueno creo que es hora de partir, estoy seguro de que estas ansioso de descansar, ¿verdad? - ella podía ser mala si se lo proponía y en este momento le apetecía y mucho dejar a su rubio esposo con una buena erección sin atender como castigo por hacerla preocuparse tanto.

Por su arte Naruto vio frustrado como sus esposas se iban mientras Tsunade no dejaba de manosear el culo de Hinata haciéndola gemir y no la soltó hasta que abrieron la puerta desapareciendo de su vista, - la voy a castigar cuando salga de este hospital - se dijo para si mismo mientras que los tres biju se les parecía increíble lo lujurioso que podía llegar a ser el rubio, aunque dos de ellos no desaprovecharon para tachar de Hentai al tercero de ellos pese a sus protestas.

* * *

Ya fuera del hospital, las dos mujeres y la niña caminaban mas tranquilas al saber que su esposo estaba bien, solo agotado por una mas de sus constantes locuras pero felices de saber que no lo perderían, mientras tanto la pequeña había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba mas feliz al saber que su padre estaba bien y su felicidad la demostraba corriendo de aquí para allá sin separarse mucho de las dos mujeres pero ciertamente sin prestar atención a sus discusiones o sus acciones.

Este simple hecho era aprovechado por las dos mujeres quienes hablaban sobre todo lo ocurrido y los peligros que vendrían gracias a la ultima idea de su marido, pero la cual igual apoyaban, luego hablaban del plan de retiro de su esposo para el y su familia, entre otras cosas algunas muy banales y otras tantas con cierto carácter de importancia y secreto.

Sin embargo lo que mas disfrutaban en ese momento era el hecho de que salvo ellas tres, la zona estaba vacía de transeúntes debido a que ya era bastante tarde en la noche como para que aun hubiese movimiento, mas considerando que era la ruta del hospital donde ciertamente se debía cierto grado de respeto y privacidad.

Ademas el que la niña correteara sin rumbo fijo les aseguraba la privacidad que deseaban y claro que la aprovechaban, pues mientras caminaban y hablaban, sus rostros estaban sonrojados, su respiración pesada y gracias a que sus pantalones eran oscuros en ambas mujeres, la enorme mancha de humedad en sus entrepiernas no se podía notar.

Porque si, mientras avanzaban, se estaban metiendo mano en sus enormes culos, magreandolos, apretándolos, empujando sus dedos contra el ano de la otra o simplemente metiendo los dedos entre el canal de sus carnosos muslos para alcanzar sus coños por sobre la tela para estimularse la una a la otra.

\- Entonces Hinata-chan, ¿no te alegra? - la pregunta de la rubia la confundió, pues no entendía a que venía la misma, ademas no podía pensar bien mientras la mujer no dejaba de amasar su trasero mientras caminaban ni tampoco podía ignorar el hermoso sonrojo sobre las mejillas de la mujer producto de que ella también no podía dejar se apretar las nalgas de la rubia.

\- H-Hai, me alegro que N-Naruto-kun este fuera de p-peligro - su voz siempre había sido suave, tímida y a oídos de sus compañeros de vida, igualmente insinuante, pero cuando estaba excitada y empezaba a jadear era capaz de descontrolar a cualquiera pues sonaba tan erótica que daban ganas de desnudarla y follarla de inmediato y eso era lo que le pasaba a la rubia que debió hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no enloquecer en ese momento.

\- No me refiero a eso Hinata - era increíble que pudiera mantener tal control sobre su voz, aunque no es que fuera de sorprender, no sería la kunoichi que era si no tuviera tal control sobre si misma, pero el hecho era que ahora la ojiperla estaba mas confundida aun pues si no era sobre lo de su esposo, no sabía a que podía estar refiriéndose la mujer a su lado.

\- Me refiero a si no estas feliz de que ese zorro apestoso no continuara hablando... - aun continuaba confundida, ¿qué tenia que ver Kurama en todo esto?, ¿acaso se refería a que hubiese dicho algo que los pusiese en peligro?, - después de todo, lograste salir intacta de la conversación y nadie sabe que de hecho eres una degenerada viciosa cuando se trata de sexo - ahora entendía a que se refería su amante y la sola mención de esa parte de ella la sonrojo enormemente, un poco por la excitación de los recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho con su esposo pero mas que nada por la vergüenza, - quien diría que la recatada y tímida Hinata Hyuga era tamaña puta en la cama - y mientras decía aquello la rubia aprovecho para meter su mano bajo el corto pantalón de la ojiperla para poder meter mano directamente sobre la sedosa carne de la mujer, metiendo sus dedos en su ano o en su coño a placer haciendo gemir cada vez mas pesadamente a su compañera para placer suyo.

No pudieron evitar para ese momento besarse, estaban calientes y ansiosas, las dos y claro esta que podían percibir ese aroma a puta en celo proviniendo de la otra, no eran Inuzuka, pero la intensidad era tal y ellas reconocían tan bien ese aroma que sabían lo que la otra quería en ese momento y no dudaron en complacerse iniciando una batalla de lenguas en mitad de la desolada calle.

\- ¡Ah, no es justo! - de repente el sonido de esa dulce e infantil voz las logro sacar de su ensoñación, aunque eso no evito que dejaran sus manos donde estaban, en otras palabras, metidas bajo los pantalones de la otra manoseando directamente el trasero de la otra, pero aun así se giraron a ver la fuente de aquel grito encontrando a la pequeña niña viéndolas con un puchero por demás adorable, - ¡yo también quiero que mi Kaa-san y mi Kaa-chan me den besos! - era un berrinche por demás tierno de parte de una niña que había sido consentida desde muy temprano y claro agradecieron su inocencia que le impedía ver que sus adoradas mamis se estaban metiendo mano bajo la ropa en mitad de la calle.

Para la pequeña no era raro ver a sus madre besarse, había crecido muy consciente de que su padre tenía mas de una esposa y por ello las había visto convivir y formar parte de su vida conforme crecía, las había visto besar a su padre y claro esta entre ellas, esa era la intención de sus padres desde un principio, dejar claro que eran una familia unida y que mas allá del genero, se amaban y apoyaban entre si, por lo cual casi siempre que su madre biológica estaba con su segunda madre las había visto besarse al menos una vez y teniendo presente el precepto de que esa era una muestra de amor, casi siempre solía pedir un beso de ellas también, quería sentir el amor de sus padres o en este caso de sus madre con ella también.

Por su parte ambas madres se vieron entre ellas, esta vez ya con el deseo por la otra de lado antes de sonreír con ternura al ver lo mimada que era Hitomi, les recordaba mucho a su hermana quien solía querer jugar todo el tiempo con la rubia cuando iba de visita, claro el proceso se repetía con la pequeña pelinegra, también las había visto besarse, era necesario para que la niña no creciera sintiendo rara aquella extraña muestra de cariño entre las féminas de su casa e incluso con Boruto habían repetido lo mismo, sin embargo en el caso del niño, bueno, las ocas no salieron tan bien como con las dos niñas.

\- Eres una niña codiciosa Hitomi-chan, quieres acaparar todo el amor de tus mamis - dijo Tsunade ya libre del agarre de Hinata y viceversa para cada una ponerse de cuclillas a cada lado de la pequeña mientras sonreían con ternura al ver a su hija, - tu Kaa-san/Kaa-chan te ama Hitomi-chan, chuuuu - dijeron a coro las dos mujeres antes de cada una darle un beso en una mejilla a la niña que rio contenta al ser mimada por sus madres.

\- Kaa-san, Kaa-chan... ¡Daisukidesu! - dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas luego de que las dos mujeres se separaran y se pusieran de pie para verla y ante su revelación no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad al sentir sus corazones llenarse de amor, ese amor materno que se siente cuando tu hijo te dice que te quiere.

\- Nosotras a ti Hitomi-chan - dijeron una vez mas a coro antes de continuar con la marcha a casa, esta vez, la niña ya no corría con tal revuelo como antes, pero si iba delante de ellas saltando de vez en cuando por la felicidad, mientras las dos mujeres iban caminando tomadas de las manos y besándose cada cierto tiempo como una forma de desfogar ese amor que ahora las desbordaba.

Caminaron hasta llegar al punto de intersección donde debían de separarse, Hinata para ir al hogar Uzumazi mientras Tsunade y Hitomi para volver al hogar de los Senju para ir por lo que necesitarían para pasar la noche en casa del rubio.

\- Bueno entonces supongo que aquí nos separamos, nos veremos en un rato Hinata - dijo Tsunade lista para encaminarse junto a su hija de vuelta a casa, sin embargo sus planes se vieron truncados cuando vio que su hija parecía estar en una encrucijada sobre que hacer, por lo cual la vio intrigada sobre el motivo de dicho comportamiento.

\- Kaa-san, ¿yo también tengo que ir?, yo quiero ir con Hinata Kaa-chan, quiero ver a Hima-chan y jugar con ella - estaba haciendo de nuevo un puchero, solo que esta vez era totalmente lleno de tristeza ante la idea de retrasar su visita a su amada hermana menor y ver eso era mas de lo que la rubia mayor podía soportar.

"Dios, no es justo que ella sea tan adorable, me la quiero comer a besos... de verdad Naruto tendrá que encargarse de disciplinarlos, porque yo no creo tener la fuerza" pensó la rubia mientras veía a su hija con su puchero a punto de llorar y por ello suspiro derrotada, - esta bien cariño, ve con Hinata adelante, yo iré a casa por lo que necesitamos - nada mas fue terminar de hablar y sintio a su hija abalanzarse en un abrazo que ella de forma sorprendida y automática respondió para recibir un beso en su mejilla de parte de su hija y un gracias antes de ir de vuelta con la ojiperla.

\- ¿Estas segura Tsunade?, podría acompañarte y así ayudarte con lo que necesites - las palabras de la mujer frente a ella le sacaron una sonrisa, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella nunca dejaba de ser esa chica tímida y cariñosa que estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar y sonrió con cariño ante tal gesto.

\- Por supuesto, ademas solo iré por las cosas que necesitaremos para pasar la noche, ya mañana llevaremos lo demás - era curioso pero la idea de que finalmente podrían vivir juntos la tenía realmente emocionada, ya no mas esconderse, ahora podría ejercer como lo que era, la esposa de Nartuo y eso llenaba su corazón mas de lo que pensaba que lo haría, - en cuanto a ti jovencita, jugaras con tu hermana solo hasta que yo llegue con nuestras cosas, luego a dormir que ya es tarde y las niñas buenas duermen temprano - no importaba que su hija ya tuviera doce, para la rubia siempre sería esa pequeña que le robo el corazón nada mas la vio por primera vez, aun así debía de ser estricta, por mucho que le costara lograrlo.

La pequeña asintió antes de despedirse de su madre y empezar a jalar a la ojiperla de la mano para apresurarse a llegar a casa y así tener mas tiempo para jugar, por lo cual la mujer mayor se despidió dando tropezones debido a la niña que no dejaba de tirar de su brazo para apurarla, - ¡Hitomi-chan, espera llegaremos pronto! - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de darse la vuelta ella también y encaminarse a su hogar por lo que necesitarían su hija y ella esa noche para dormir, bueno, al menos su hija dormiría, ella y Hinata, eso estaba aun por verse.

Conforme caminaba por las calles no pudo evitar sumirse en sus recuerdos una vez mas, solo que en esta ocasión no era para contarle nada a nadie, solo recordando su vida, sus tragedias, su dolor, y como pese a todo aquello, como pese a que ella creía que debería de vagar sola en ese valle de sombras de la muerte en el que entro voluntariamente cuando se hizo una kunoishi, aun así al final había encontrado la luz, una radiante y cálida luz en forma de un pequeño rubio que se fue metiendo en su corazón, primero como amigo, luego como hijo y finalmente como su esposo, todas las penurias que pasaron juntos cuando el miedo la invadió de nuevo antes de finalmente ser libre de aquellos temores y solo entonces encontró una felicidad que jamas creyó se le concedería y que solo crecía día con día.

Tal vez su relato para con los chicos había terminado en cuanto revelo su pasado mas remoto con el rubio donde el miedo estuvo presente y los llevo al punto de casi separarse por culpa de los mismos, igualmente no es que necesitaran saber mas allá de eso, pero ahora mientras recorría esas calles hasta su hogar, recordaba también lo que fue su vida luego de la llegada de su pequeña Hitomi y como su vida desde entonces parecía no parar de mejorar.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que dio a luz a la que era la nueva luz de su vida, el fruto del amor con su esposo, ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, ese sol hecho carne de su carne, su pequeña Hitomi y no fue mas que verla por primera vez y supo que ella se había vuelto a enamorar, pero este amor era un amor de madre como no tenía idea que podría sentirse y también supo que desde ese momento sería su esposo quien le debería de reprender pues desde ese mismo instante en que recibió a su hija en brazos mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo y era besada por su eufórico esposo se declaraba esclava de su hija y viviría para complacerla en todos sus caprichos.

¿Y su esposo?, bueno el aun debía estar pendiente de Hinata, después de todo aun le faltaba unas semanas para dar a luz y necesitaba estar vigilada todo el tiempo, sin embargo aun con eso en contra, el rubio siempre la sorprendía trayedole de comer a la cama, le traía flores e incluso un gusto adquirido recientemente y que e hacía ver casi como una adolescente, pese a que se veía como toda una MILLF gracias a cierto zorro ahora su edad biológica no distaba de los 20 años igual que el rubio, como fuera, ese regalo eran lindos y adorables muñecos de peluche que ahora rodeaban su cama.

Uno en especial era su favorito, uno de un adorable zorrito con nueve colas, de alguna manera últimamente la imagen de Kurama se había limpiado a un punto donde incluso comercializaban su imagen en animales de peluche y según recordaba era muy popular, como fuere ese pequeño peluche era su favorito por dos razones, la primera era el recordatorio de que siempre viviría agradecida con el zorro por devolverle la esperanza y la ilusión de experimentar lo que experimentaba ahora y segundo, porque de alguna manera ese peluche le recordaba a su esposo, el vinculo del muchacho con el biju y el lazo que la unía a ella, todo en uno, para ella era imperativo tener a ese zorrito de felpa a su lado pues era como tener a su Naru-chan con ella en todo momento incluso cuando no podía estar cerca todo el tiempo.

Claro esta no era la única que se ahogaba en los mimos de su esposo, de hecho su pequeña era tanto o mas consentida por el chico que ella y aunque sabía que era ridículo eso le causaba celos, pues su esposo casi parecía adorar a la niña y se desvivía por protegerla y arrullarla, vigilando sus sueños, aunque era de esperarse, alguna vez el chico le contó que entre sus mas grandes sueños estaba el tener una familia y se había prometido a si mismo que si un día la tenía movería cielo y tierra si era necesario para procurarla y ahora aquí estaba, como siempre siendo fiel a su palabra, claro esta que sus celos no eran los únicos, ya que cuando su esposo y ella se besaban mas de la cuenta era como si su hija los sintiera y entonces lloraba para llamar la atención de su padre para que volviera a centrarse e ella, digamos que era de cierta forma una batalla entre madre e hija por la atención del rubio, una que ambas terminaban ganando, aunque no de la misma manera.

Del otro lado estaba Hinata, de alguna forma la pequeña excusa que habían ideado para justificar la actual situación había resultado mejor de lo esperado y eso a veces le hacía pensar a la rubia o que ellos eran unos genios o el pueblo era una panda de idiotas demasiado despreocupados para notar aquellas extrañas variaciones en el comportamiento de las personas, aunque claro, una mujer embarazada siempre tendía a ser muy cambiante y eso ella lo sabía de primera mano.

Tal vez Tsunade ya no necesitaba usar aquel Henge para ocultar su apariencia, cosa que le había venido bien pues al dejar de gastar chakra en mantenerlo podía sentir como su fuerza aumentaba, sus habilidades mejoraban y su energía se recuperaba, sin embargo durante los meses en los que su embarazo se había vuelto demasiado notorio se había tenido que ver forzada a usarlo de nuevo, esta vez para ocultar su vientre hinchado, al menos de cara al publico, pero eso había venido bien, pues Naruto se había asegurado de que fuera ella quien llevara el control del embarazo de la ojiperla siendo su medico de cabecera, de esa manera y ya que la rubia se había retirado del servicio activo hace mucho a nadie le parecía raro que la pareja fuera hasta el hogar de la rubia para los controles que se debían llevar en estas situaciones.

Poco sabían que lo que en realidad pasaba dentro de esos muros era que dos mujeres embarazadas se estaban entregando a su hombre que si bien era gentil dada su condición de gravidez aun así las tomaba con fuerza pues necesitaba sentirlas hasta lo mas profundo que pudiera llegar en ese momento, cosa que casi siempre resultaba con la intrusión de la cabeza de su miembro en el cuarto temporal del bebé.

De todas maneras no era que la excusa dada al publico no se ejecutara, después de todo, realmente Tsunade si era la encargada de llevar no solo el embarazo de Hinata sino el suyo propio, en cierta manera era un método eficaz, quien mejor para saber como procurar un embarazo que una medico embarazada, al menos eso era lo que solían decirse entre ellos, eso y que no podían permitir que un tercero supiera la realidad de su relación.

Sin embargo dada la naturaleza de los embarazos de ambas, pronto ambas se tornaron particularmente demandantes y eso conllevo a que las dos trataran de acapararlo para si mismas, para que las consintiera y mimara, fue entonces que en pro de detener la pelea se resolvió convivir juntos, al menos mientras durase el embarazo de ambas y fue entonces cuando se les ocurrió hacer pasara a Hinata por un problema gestacional el cual requería vigilancia constante de su medico de cabecera, es decir Tsunade y por ende debían de trasladar a la paciente hasta la residencia de la rubia para poder estar vago chequeo constante.

Y fue así que Hinata y Naruto por supuesto acabaron viviendo con la rubia, contrario a lo que se esperaban no se hicieron preguntas, nadie considero extraña esta decisión, quizás porque la rubia tenía una gran reputación como medica y eso evitaba que la cuestionaran, tal vez porque Hinata había hecho un muy buen trabajo fingiendo dolores en su embarazo de un momento a otro y que permitió dar ese falso parte medico o simplemente era que la gente del pueblo era demasiado idiota como para no percatarse de que un embarazo que se había desarrollado tan bien durante meses de repente presentara un problema de ese calibre y peor aun que su medico no lo notara, como fuera, el hecho fue que su estratagema funciono y acabaron viviendo los tres juntos y ciertamente fue de las mejores etapas de su vida.

Eran felices, Naruto las procuraba a ambas por igual, el hecho de estar embarazadas juntas las hacía conectarse de manera mas profunda, se cuidaban entre ellas, se apoyaban entre ellas y porque no decirlo, debido a sus descontroladas hormonas y que en ocasiones el rubio no estaba para consolarlas pues salía a comprar cosas que se necesitaban en casa o simplemente porque quería darles un regalo, el par de mujeres terminaban besándose, acariciando sus pechos llenos de leche e incluso masturbándose la una a la otra si es que la calentura era demasiada.

Los embarazos siguieron normalmente luego de aquello y mas allá de la extraña regla donde vivían desnudos de puertas para adentro en la propiedad, regla instaurada curiosamente por ellas pero a la que el rubio no se opuso, su vida era feliz, llena de amor y claro esta de sexo, eso era algo primordial para ellos, una forma de conectarse mas allá de las palabras y los besos, la forma mas pura de amor, al menos así lo consideraban los tres.

Luego de que Tsunade diera a luz el mundo se ilumino en la casa, la ternura que desbordaba la pequeña era demasiado para alguno de los tres y con Hinata a poco de dar a luz las cosas solo prometían mejorar para la creciente familia y ahora ahí estaba ella, siendo una vez mas mimada por su esposo el cual ni bien llego a casa fue con ella para besarla, algo en lo que una vez mas terminaron sumergiéndose, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ni los muchos besos que se habían dado, aun hoy, para ambos los labios del otro eran una insana necesidad que necesitaban satisfacer.

\- ¡Waaaa! - el llanto de la pequeña Hitomi los saco de su ensoñación y los hizo sonrerir, la niña una vez mas reclamaba atención, y cuando su padre la cargo esta se calmo, pero aun parecía querer algo y obviamente no era que la cambiaran.

\- Parece que cierta princesita tiene hambre - dijo el rubio cuando escucho el estomago de su hija gruñir mientras la mecía y hacia caras y gestos para divertirla, cosa que funcionaba dado que ahora la niña sonreía mientras movía sus manitas tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su padre.

\- Entonces dámela, yo le daré de comer, de hecho lo necesito, estoy muy llena este día - mientras decía aquello la rubia extendió sus manos ansiosa de recibir a su pequeña luz, mientras se bajaba las tiras de su camisa de kimono gris dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos que empezaban a lactar ya.

Cuando la niña estuvo en sus brazos, la acerco a su pecho y de manera instintiva como si supiera que hacer llevo sus manos al frente para agarrar el pecho de su madre y luego girar la cabeza para empezar a devorar el alimento que le ofrecía chupando el pezón cosa que inevitablemente le saco un gemido a la mujer.

Esos momentos le recordaban que ella no era la única celosa pues al ver a su esposo podía ver la envidia y la desesperación en su rostro por presenciar como la pequeña disfrutaba de beber la leche de la rubia, algo que ella sabía su amado también adoraba hacer.

\- ¿Celoso? - fue la burlona pregunta que le hizo mientras amamantaba a su hija ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

Lo vio mirarlo con enfado mientras parecía que luchaba por no hacer un berrinche el también, aunque finalmente cedió, simple y llanamente movido por sus celos, - no es justo Tsu-chan, yo también quiero beber de tu leche - era un gusto adquirido de parte de su esposo, simplemente le era imposible resistirse al deseo que ella despertaba en el y eso la hizo enrojecer y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo siento mi amor, pero esta leche es para Hitomi-chan - le dijo burlona, quería provocarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo, - ademas ya bebiste mucha de mi leche en el pasado mi amor, así que es justo que ahora sea el turno de nuestra hija - podía parecer un reproche pero no lo era pues mentiría si dijera que no disfruto de cada segundo de las innumerables veces que su esposo fue amamantado por ella.

\- Peroooo... - le causaba gracia verlo así, tan triste por algo que sabía que ella no le negaría aun si lo intentara, por lo cual se río de una manera leve y educada mientras veía a su esposo verla con suplica.

\- Por otro lado, Hitomi es solo una y yo tengo dos pechos, ella solo se alimentara de uno dejando mi otro seno cargado y adolorido - mientras decía aquello no dejaba de ver a su esposo quien ahora la veía atento a la espera de la confirmación que deseaba, - si tan solo tuviera a alguien que me ayudara a aliviar mi dolor, le dejaría que bebiera la leche de mi pecho restante - aquello lo dijo con una voz coqueta mientras le lanzaba una mirada sensual a su hombre y una sonrisa demasiado insinuante.

\- Tsu-chan, ¡TE AMO! - termino gritando con total alegría el rubio antes de abalanzarse contra el otro peco de su mujer y empezar a beber de el y a diferencia de Hitomi, se aseguro de que cada segundo de esa succión terminara siendo un dulce tormento de placer sobre el pezón de la hermosa mujer.

Después de eso, Tsunade estuvo alimentando con su leche materna a los dos amores de su vida hasta que sintió que su niña se lleno, y la separo de su pecho, el problema era su esposo quien dado su insaciable apetito continuaba mamando de su pecho la leche que segregaba y que la estaba calentando enormemente, sabía que si no lo detenía esto se podría salir de control.

\- Muy bien es suficiente Naruto, no podemos seguir o terminaremos haciendo el amor y estoy en cuarentena post parto por lo que debo de descansar, eso incluye el sexo, ordenes del doctor - le recordó al tiempo que se reía de el cuando lo vio y noto sus ansias de seguir hasta el final con esto y no lo negaría, ella también lo deseaba, pero primero debía de recuperarse.

\- Pero tu eres la doctora Tsu-chan, ¿que acaso no podemos ni siquiera una vez? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba y la besaba, el era tramposo, sabía como desarmarla para hacerla ceder, pero esta vez no, por mucho que amara sus besos, el sabor de su leche en sus labios y a el mismo, debía ser fuerte, por el bien de ambos.

\- Sabes que me encantaría mi amor, pero es necesario, ¿o es que acaso quieres lastimar a tu esposa? - eso ultimo fue un golpe bajo pues ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta, aun así era la única manera de detenerlo en momentos así.

Sonrió cuando lo vio irse luego de que le aseguró que primero se arrancaría el corazón que hacerle daño a ella, o a algún miembro de su familia, la beso y fue a preparar la cena para los tres, en cuanto a Hinata, bueno ella había estado durmiendo las ultimas horas pues con su parto cerca se ponía muy ansiosa y eso la hacía que se desgastara mas, por lo cual procuraban darle momentos de descanso como el actual donde podía dormir y relajarse, mientras tanto, ella solo sostenía a su niña en brazos meciéndola para dormirla mientras la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, si, ahora su vida era perfecta.

Y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la alegría en la familia aumentara cuando unos días después Hinata entro en labor, un poco antes de lo esperada ciertamente, pero igual Tsunade sabía perfectamente que hacer, cuando llego el bebe todos en el cuarto se alegraron, ademas de otros sentimientos, pero lo importante es que luego de una revisión pudieron concluir que el niño estaba sano, porque si, Hinata dio a luz a un niño al cual llamaron Boruto y que igual que su hermana alegraba los corazones de los presentes.

Con el tiempo y cuando el cabello comenzó a crecerles mas notaron la extraña pero interesante diferencia entre ambos, siendo Hitomi quien destacaba con sus cabellos dorados de puntas escarlata, algo que les causo curiosidad hasta que empezaron a considerar su linaje, después de todo, en cierta forma, la niña era el producto del amor entre dos Uzumaki.

Quizás lo mas torturante al menos para el hombre de la casa, estaba el hecho de que ahora tenía un periodo de espera antes de poder estar con sus mujeres de nuevo, pues tras el parto y para asegurarse de que ambas pudieran recuperarse adecuadamente ambas pasaron por ese periodo de cuarentena donde se recuperarían lentamente de todo el trabajo de los últimos nueve meses, así que eso significaba una cosa para los tres, nada de sexo.

Decir que para ellas no fue difícil sería mentir, estaban acostumbradas a follar básicamente a diario con su esposo y por horas, por lo cual el que ahora debieran esperar las tenía un tanto incomodas, sus cuerpos extrañaban la dulce caricia de su esposos el cual dicho sea de paso no podía pasar mas allá de un paizuri o felación ocasional que no lo saciaba en lo mas mínimo y por supuesto a ellas tampoco, de hecho beberse su semen solo aumentaba el deseo en ellas, aunque lo controlaban mejor con cada día que pasaba, caso contrario de su esposo que en una de las evaluaciones de Tsunade le diagnostico bolas azules debido a la sobreexcitación que traía encima y que no podía liberar.

En ese sentido, fue una suerte y una bendición la aparición de Shizune y Anko en la casa, pues mantenían distraída a la familia con sus ocurrencias o el trabajo según fuera el caso, pues Shizune la ayudaba con los niños, verificando sus signos vitales, procurando que su salud estuviese bien, en fin, de hecho le resultaba hasta gracioso la facilidad con la que su asistente se adaptaba a esta extraña convivencia y también ella.

Aun recordaba cuando hablo con Shizune para revelarle la situación, la cito en su casa onde esperaba con una ansiosa Hinata y un nervioso Naruto, cuando entro la recibio como si aun fuera la Hokage y le hizo jurar bajo pena de castigo que lo que hablarían ahí no habría de saberlo nadie y cuando la morena asintió, Tsunade retiro su Henge que la hacia lucir coo siempre para dar paso a su verdadera apariencia, algo que sorprendió a Shizune no solo por el hecho de que su maestra deshiciera el jutsu que escondía su apariencia, cosa que no creyo que hiciera a no ser que la situación lo ameritara, tambien por el hecho de que una vez retirado el Henge, la rubia seguía viedose igual que siempre en cuanto al aspecto de su piel y musculos, algo que ella sabía de primera mano no era posible, pero mas la sorprendió ver que si había un cambio en ella y era un cambio imposible, ese cambio se trataba de su abultado vientre que ella supo reconocer como un embarazo.

Pego el grito en el cielo y paso a preguntar un sin fin de cosas sin realmente terminar una pregunta antes de asaltar a los presentes con la siguiente sobre como era eso posible, cosa que a grandes rasgos explicaron, no porque no confiaran en ella si no mas bien porque en ese momento eso era lo de menos, tenían temas que tratar aun, por lo cual cuando se calmo la morena, Tsunade explico rápidamente su relación con el rubio, donde curiosamente esta vez no hubo sorpresa de su parte.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Shizune cuando acabo, "- _ya lo sabía Tsunade-sama _-" fue todo lo que dijo la chica sorprendiendo esta vez a su maestra pues eso era imposible ya que ella misma se aseguro de nunca dar indicios a nadie de esto, por lo cual empezó a preguntarle como lo sabía haciéndole sonrojar en gran medida antes de contestar, "- _p-preferiría no hablar de eso, sin embargo s-si puedo decirle que fue usted quien me lo dijo Tsunade-sama... estaba borracha cuando me lo dijo, ademas de triste_ -" cualquier otra cosa que trato de averiguar no lo logro, pero se maldijo a si misma y su debilidad por el alcohol en esas épocas pues al parecer había soltado la sopa mas de lo que debía.

Como fuera el hecho de que ella lo supiera la convertía en su aliada y valla que la necesito durante su parto y luego con el de Hinata, claro esta, lo que vio ahí prácticamente la amenazo que si algún día se lo contaba a alguien ella misma la mataría y por el tono de ultratumba que uso, Shizune sabia que no mentía así que asintió con fuerza y repetidas veces al punto que parecía que su cuello se rompería por la fuerza aplicada.

Por otra parte estaba Anko, la cual entro como un huracán en sus vidas, un día solo apareció y hablo con Naruto, después de eso, digamos que por varios días Naruto salía casi todo el día y luego volvía cansado y deprimido, cuando la conducta pareció entrar en la rutina, ellas preocupadas preguntaron que era lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ella lo sabe - fue lo que le dijo el rubio a sus esposas mientras que lejos una Shizune que estaba verificando a los niños se tensaba y empezaba a temblar, - Anko sabe mi relación con Tsu-chan - aquello las altero a ambas y en el caso de la rubia se giro lista para matar a la chismosa de su asistente.

\- ¡SHI-ZU-NEEEE! - eso era todo lo que necesitaba la morena para casi desmayarse del miedo pero logro controlarse y explicar las cosas y de paso, bueno salvar su propia vida de su enfurecida maestra.

\- ¡E-Espere Tsunade-sama, ella lo sabe porque usted de lo dijo también! - aquello paro en seco a la rubia pues no se esperaba algo así, sin embargo se mantuvo con la mirada fija sobre su antigua estudiante esperando que continuara, algo que hizo rápidamente pues no quería incurrir de nuevo en la furia de la mujer, - ¡s-solo le diré, que yo no fui la única mujer con usted esa noche! - termino diciendo y Tsunade se maldijo su imprudencia luego de entender a que noche se refería, a aquella noche donde ebria y triste por no tener a su esposo cerca, al parecer ella le dijo de su relación a su asistente y en el proceso a un tercero.

No sabía totalmente que ocurrió aquel día, solo que llego a casa ebria y ayudada por Shizune y Anko y que al despertar las tres estaban desnudas, aunque sinceramente en el momento creyó que eso ocurrió porque tal vez producto de su intoxicación etílica ella pudo vomitar sobre las dos y por eso su estado al despertar, pero ahora, empezaba a pensar que quizás fue mas que eso.

\- Como sea, ¿que tiene que ver tu estado de animo con que esa mujer sepa sobre nosotros? - ya entendiendo el alcance de esa noche prefirió indagar esta vez con su esposo algo que la morena agradeció mentalmente pues acababa de evitar que el shinigami viniera a reclamar su alma.

\- Ella me dice que si no quiero que esto se sepa tendré que comprar su silencio y me lleva por toda la aldea haciéndome comprarle comida - en otras palabras la mujer lo estaba chantajeando y ya que aun no estaban preparados para revelar la naturaleza de su relación, bueno estaban de manos atadas, - todo mi dinero se lo esta gastando - aquello lo dijo como un lamento mientras lloraba de forma cómica frente a las chicas que solo pudieron sentirse mal por el pero al mismo tiempo avergonzadas de lo fácil que era derrotar a el mas grande shinobi vivo actualmente.

\- Esa perra - de repente escucharon eso venir de los labios carnosos de la persona que menos se lo esperaban, era Hinata quien lo había dicho, suponiendo todos que furiosa ante la posibilidad de que Anko fuera la artífice de perder su felicidad, aunque cuando se percato de como la veían todos se sonrojo mientras tapaba su boca, - l-lo siento es solo que... - no pudo concluir la frase, tampoco es que la rubia no la entendiera, pues ella se sentía igual.

Como fuera por un tiempo las cosas siguieron así en donde Anko se aprovechaba para que Naruto pagara por sus antojos, al menos hasta que el decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y trajo a Anko a casa para el mismo prepararle la comida.

Si, el rubio sabía cocinar, aprendió en su viaje con el Ero-sennin, pues era eso o morir de hambre y perfecciono su técnica cuando sus esposas quedaron embarazadas pues quería asegurarse de alimentarlas bien para que estuvieran sanas ellas y sus hijos, así que de un momento a otro pasaron a tener a las únicas dos mujeres que sabían su secreto entrando y saliendo de la casa donde los tres residían temporalmente.

Curiosamente gracias a eso los tres se mantuvieron distraídos de sus necesidades físicas mas primitivas, es decir de follar, y conforme avanzaba su cuarentena en algún punto notaron que el rubio de hecho se notaba mas relajado, mas tranquilo y feliz, algo que atribuyeron al simple hecho de que ahora sus ingresos no se veían sustancialmente disminuidos debido a la voracidad de la pechugona pelimorada de la cual de un tiempo para acá ya no veían y aunque se notaba su ausencia por la tranquilidad en casa, ciertamente agradecían pues tendía a ser bastante mas chismosa de lo que estaban cómodas con tolerar, principalmente porque sus indagaciones tenían lugar a descubrir si su esposo era tan buen semental como parecía para haberlas preñado a ambas casi que tan seguido una de la otra.

* * *

La rubia acabo saliendo de sus recuerdos cuando llego a casa, el complejo Senju que tanto le costo recuperar como propiedad de su clan, sin embargo dejo eso atrás, una vez mas su vida estaba por cambiar y como venía siendo costumbre desde que su amado rubio entro a su vida, esos cambios siempre eran para mejor.

Entro y no pudo evitar recordar muchas de las cosas que en esa casa ocurrieron, como lo que descubrió que paso con Anko, en cierta manera se lo debió esperar, es decir, esa mujer se la busco sola y por como se veía, la realidad era que en ocasiones se preguntaba si no era eso lo que realmente buscaba desde un principio la invocadora de serpientes.

Luego de todo eso siguieron otro tipo de problemas, principalmente con su hija y Boruto, no es que se llevaran mal, de hecho ella sabía que se querían mucho y que se protegían entre ellos cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, el problema es que ambos eran, a falta de mejor definición, competitivos y eso los llevaba a pelear mas seguido de lo que los adultos creían en busca de declarar cual de los dos era mejor.

Quizá el único momento de calma entre ese par, fue cuando a los dos años Hinata anuncio la llegada de su segundo hijo con Naruto, algo que ciertamente alegraba a la de por si gran familia, se alegro por ella si, pero siempre sintió un poco de celos de que ella aun no tuviera otro hijo con el rubio, no porque no quisiera, pues si algo deseaba era que Naruto y ella tuvieran muchos hijos, llenar la casa con su descendencia si se podía.

Los niños mientras tanto se peleaban entre ellos sobre si era un hermanito o una hermanita teniendo cada uno su elección clara, tal vez aun fueran unos infantes, pero eran bastante listos y perceptivos como para entender todo aquello, - Tsu-chan, no crees que ya es hora de que también tengamos otro hijo tu y yo? - fue lo que dijo su esposo sacandola de su ensoñación luego de separarse de su radiante ojiperla la cual ahora era rodeada por su hijos, Shizune y Anko, siendo el caso de la primera quien ademas de las felicitaciones le comento los cuidados que debía de tener.

\- Tal vez mas adelante mi amor... creo que aun no es el momento - fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa compleja mientras el rubio asentía consciente de a lo que se refería su mujer.

Tristemente las condiciones de su relación lo impedían mas de lo que a ambos les gustaba, de por si ya era difícil lograr mantener en secreto quien era Hitomi pese a que todos en la aldea ya la habían conocido aunque fuera de vista pues solía pasear con su madre cuando iban a comprar aunque de alguna manera todos tomaron a Hitomi como la nueva discípula de Lady Tsunade en las artes del ninjutsu medico o algo así y ella no se molesto en corregirlos pues eso facilitaba las cosas y cuando eran los tres quienes paseaban como la familia que eran, para muchos aldeanos solían decir que Naruto era un buen nii-chan para la niña, algo que los hacía sonreír con diversión pues se preguntaban que pensarían si supieran la verdad.

De por si cuando llego la hora de inscribirla en la academia para que se hiciera una excelente kunoichi ya habían problemas pues no querían que vieran el parecido con sus padres y por ello usaron el Henge sobre ella para ocultar sus rasgos mas distintivos como las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, ademas de que les preocupaba que ella pudiese decir algo que la delatara, por lo cual debieron tomar una difícil decisión, una que no sabían como se tomaría pues debían de explicarle el porque debía mantener su identidad o su linaje en secreto de la aldea, al menos por un tiempo.

Explicarle las cosas a su hija fue quizás lo mas complejo, mientras entraba al cuarto de su pequeña para tomar lo necesario para esa noche en casa de su otra Kaa-san no pudo evitar recordar cuando Naruto y ella se sentaron con Hitomi en esa cama para hablar y explicarle la situación, ella lloro pues debía esconder ante el mundo que era la hija del rubio, aunque sorprendentemente lo entendió cuando ella misma fue la que dijo, "- _solo es algo temporal_ -" y luego abrazo a su padre para buscar consuelo en el cosa que encontró rápidamente cuando el la abrazó también.

Como fuera, luego de la llegada de Himawari quien de inmediato se convirtió en la hermana favorita de Hitomi y a quien sobreprotegía en cuanto la pequeña cumplió dos años y sus hermanos ya rondaban los cuatro las competencias entre los dos mayores regresaron y con mas fuerza, escalando conforme crecían el par de rubios.

Cuantas veces en el salón del hogar no la vio despotricar contra su hermano sobre lo tonto que era o planeando una venganza en su contra, porque si, en un punto sus pleitos escalaron a una guerra de bromas en la que ambos destacaban mejor de lo que cualquiera desearía y considerando que Hitomi saco la terquedad de su padre y el orgullo de su madre, no aceptaba la derrota así como así.

De hecho ya ambos en la academia su rivalidad como hermanos creció y con ello las bromas entre el par, de hecho siendo la mas fuerte hecha por Boruto contra su hija la piñata llena de las braguitas de su hija las cuales estaban todas llenas con estampados de conejos o de Kurama y que el rubio coloco en el gimnasio e hizo explotar cuando toda la clase estaba en el haciendo pasar a su hija la mayor vergüenza de su vida al delatarse que aun tenía los gustos de una niña.

Recordar eso le hizo hacerse una nota mental, castigaría a su descarado hijo por atentar contra la intimidad de una dama y lo haría sufrir como nunca si era necesario para que aprendiera la lección, aunque claro no es que en su momento no ayudase a su hija a cobrar venganza contra su descerebrado hermano.

Aprovecho la ocasión en que ella se encargaba de los almuerzos de los chicos para colocar un somnífero en la comida del rubio y con precisas y exactas instrucciones para su hija de que hacer luego de que su hermano se durmiera.

El resultado, bueno, para cuando el rubio despertó estaba colgado del hasta bandera de la academia con una metida de calzones atómica que le hizo gritar de dolor mientras tenía la cara pintarrajeada con maquillaje y lápiz labial y vestía el traje de una niña, todo ante la atenta mirada de todos los transeúntes tanto padres como alumnos al ver al rubio ahí colgado pidiendo por ayuda y maldiciendo a su hermana en ese momento.

Si, Tsunade en ocasiones no era muy diferente de una niña y cuando se trataba de su hija no le importaba comportarse inmadura si con ello la ayudaba aun con algo tan vanal como una venganza personal contra su bromista hermano, aun así sonrió cuando tomo todos los efectos de la niña que llevaría a casa de Hinata para esa noche lo cual consistía en su pijama, de Kurama por cierto, su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo para el cabello y una muda de ropa para el día siguiente.

Luego procedió a salir de la habitación mirando hacia atrás sonriendo, no dejaría su casa, pero ya no soportaba vivir separada de Naruto fingiendo que no tenían la relación que tenían de cara al publico, tal vez les propondría vivir por temporadas entre casa y casa.

Luego paso a su habitación, aquella que compartía con el rubio y donde todo comenzara tantos años atrás cuando ella cedió a sus deseos y luego acepto ser la esposa de un niño que la amaba mas que como a una madre, le saco una sonrisa lo ingenua que fue en ese entonces, debió saber que ella acabaría enamorándose de el cuando empezó a tratarla como a una reina, la cuidaba y protegía pese a que no lo necesitara, pero siendo honesta consigo misma no se arrepentía ni un segundo de la decisión que tomara en esa noche justo antes de entregarse por primera vez a su amado y tomara su primera vez en el proceso.

Se recostó en esa cama donde tantas noches hicieron el amor, donde follaron y fornicaron como si no hubiese mañana, donde ambos concibierón a Hitomi, donde habían hecho mil y un actos depravados dignos de una película para adultos y el exhibicionismo que cometieron revelando sus actos impúdicos frente a Hinata mientras la corrompían o mejor dicho sacaban a flote a la depravada que se escondía bajo esa actitud tímida y frágil.

Ahí donde durmieron, se besaron, se abrazaron, en fin el lugar donde se habían demostrado todo el amor que por el otro sentían, incluso durante su embarazo donde el rubio se encargo de mimarla y también de follarla mientras la ordeñaba y la hacía ser todo lo guarra que era capa de ser en ese estado.

Si, habían muchos recuerdos en ese cuarto donde tanto consumaron su amor, en ocasiones de maneras poco ortodoxas, pero quizás el que en este momento le resultaba mas significativo fuera de cuando conoció a quien sería su esposo, el día de su boda, o el nacimiento de su hija, era aquel día de pasión hace ya mas de dos semanas, justo antes de partir en la misión que llevo al rubio a la cama de un hospital, de nuevo.

* * *

Era un día como muchos otros llenos de paz en la aldea de la hoja y en esa hermosa mañana, en una casa que emanaba alegría familiar una rubia se despedía de su invitada que no era otra que la mismísima Shizune, la primera estudiante de la legendaria sannin Tsunade.

\- ¡La veré después Lady Tsunade! - se despidió la morena de su mentora, era curioso como dependiendo del humor de la rubia, su estudiante podía referirse a ella, siendo solo cuando estaba al borde de la ira que se refería como Tsunade-sama o mi señora, dependiendo de que le sirviera mas para apaciguar a esa bestia enfurecida, pero hoy lego de estar charlando un rato, dada la alegría que desbordaba la rubia se permitió ser un tanto mas condescendiente con ella.

\- ¡Si, te veré en la noche! - fue su respuesta mientras extendía las mantas que acababa de lavar, la vida de ama de casa le sentaba de maravilla a la rubia, aunque igual seguía entrenando, no podía simplemente dejar de hacerlo, menos ahora que tenía una familia que cuidar, como fuera quería terminar pronto para descansar, antes de salir esa noche con su amiga y alumna de cabello azabache.

Era increíble el como su apariencia parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, ya no por el Henge sino por los eventos ocurridos durante su reconciliación con su esposo y la concepción de su hija, se veía tan joven y radiante, aunque si tenía ligeros cambios como lo respingo y alzado de su culo, sus muslos torneados todo entallado en unos pantalones negros como los que siempre usaba, solo que mas pegados a su cuerpo y claro esta, el cambio mas notorio, sus ya de por si enormes pechos, ahora mas grandes y llenos escondidos tras su característica camisa gris tipo kimono atada por la cintura por una cinta negra y sobre su pecho un delantal blanco, era una perfecta ama de casa y su largo cabello rubio atado en ese par de coletas bajas solo terminaba de hacer juego a su hermosa apariencia.

\- Muy bien, creo que terminare de limpiar aquí - fue lo que dijo cuando se quedo sola volviendo su atención a la ropa que colgaba en su tendedero, por lo cual le daba la espalda a la puerta de su jardín y no se pudo percatar de la presencia que estaba entrando en ese momento.

No fue hasta que escucho sus fuertes y masculinas pisadas que se percato de su presencia y claro sonrió en cuanto percibió su firma de chakra, nadie mas que el tenía esa firma y por ello sonrió cando vio a su esposo que al parecer había abandonado su trabajo para venir a verla y sabía que era el y no uno de sus clones, ¿como lo sabía?, bueno era... intuición femenina.

\- ¡Naruto! - grito con alegría al ver a su esposo ahí, porque si, ella amaba que la visitara y cuando se quedaba con ella era algo aun mejor, por ese entonces ya no soportaba no poder ser publicamente su esposa pero sentía aun no era el momento por eso aceptaba la actual situación, pero ya estaba al límite y estaba segura de que el también, ademas extrañaba a Hinata, después de todo era su, por decirlo de alguna manera 'novia' y amaba pasar tiempo con ella y sabía que era reciproco.

\- Hey Tsunade, estoy en casa - verlo sonreír mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hacía un gesto de saludo semi militar con dos de sus dedos mientras decía que estaba en casa le alegraba el corazón, porque si, esa era su casa también, suya y de de ella donde estaba su familia, la familia que había concebido con el hombre que robo su corazón.

Luego de eso entraron a la casa y nada mas la puerta se cerro tras ellos, el rubio se abalanzo sobre su mujer abrazando con su brazo derecho reconstruido la cintura de su esposa mientras la mano del mismo brazo se instalaba en su entrepierna por encima del delantal y su otra brazo subía hasta su cabeza para con su mano girar su rostro e iniciar un beso caliente con una mas que sumisa y sonrojada Tsunade que no pudo evitar apretar su carnoso culo contra la entrepierna de su esposo mientras se besaban y ella acompañaba el brazo en su cintura con el suyo propio sujetándolo como si no quisiera que la soltara, algo que obviamente no estaba en los planes del hombre.

\- En serio tu... - no pudo evitar reprocharle en cuanto se dejaron de besar mientras estaba aun sonrojada y su esposo solo se reía suavemente al verla tan dispuesta pese a sus reclamos, - no me hagas esto, perder el control en el momento en que llegas a casa... aun eres un niño sucio - le reclamaba si, pero el que no se apartara, el que pese a su rostro de reproche, aun así en sus ojos notase lo mucho que lo amaba y lo deseaba no hacía mucho para cambiar las cosas.

\- Bien, bien, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitarlo, han sido tres meses enteros - no pudo evitar gemir cuando lo escucho, en primera porque le estaba susurrando con esa ronca voz que le gustaba justo en el oído y en segunda porque ese descarado le estaba mordiendo la oreja y y eso la estaba calentando, si, luego de tanto tiempo, el rubio había sido el unico capaz de transformar todo el cuerpo de Tsunade en una zona erógena cuando estaba en sus brazos y este día no era diferente, ademas ella sabía muy bien a que se refería su esposo, era el castigo que le impuso cuando se porto mal la ultima vez y claro esta, no fue su mejor idea en realidad pues lo extrañaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

\- Quiero decir, demonios, en el segundo en que mi castigo termino y finalice con el trabajo que tenía, vine directamente aquí - mientras le decía aquello había tomado sus enormes pechos uno en cada mano y empezado a masajearlos, apretando y hundiendo sus dedos en la cálida, suave y carnosa delantera de su esposa la cual no podía evitar gemir ante su toque, ella también lo deseaba, - he estado tan ansioso de volver a abrazarte y apretarte contra mi, que en serio me he vuelto loco - el que se lo dijera mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su magreo contra sus pechos era la prueba máxima de lo ansioso que estaba por tocarla.

Y luego claro estaba, para terminar de dar validez a su punto, mientras continuaba amasando sus carnosas tetas sobre su delantal, sintió contra su muslo la enorme erección de su marido, estaba tan dura y caliente, lo podía sentir incluso sobre su pantalón y cuando vio su polla ahí atrapada, le parecía que estaba tan dura que resultaba hasta doloroso tenerlo encerrado, lo que hizo que su coño gritara ansioso por volver a reunirse con su amado.

\- Así que por mucho que ame cuando te haces la inocente... - sabía a que se refería, en ocasiones le gustaba provocarlo fingiendo ser una chica mojigata que no conocía nada del sexo solo para hacerlo enloquecer de deseo, - este chico malo se esta volviendo tan loco que quiero que vuelva a ser la hermosa y erótica mujer que eres usualmente, por favor Tsunade - que le dijera eso mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y la llevaba hasta su erecta polla para que la sintiera sobre su palma era jugar sucio, pero amaba esa sensación de poder que tenía sobre su esposo en ese momento.

\- ... ¿te quedaras conmigo unos días esta vez? - no pudo evitar preguntar, pues en esos tres meses donde ella lo había castigado el chico no se había quedado a pasar las noches con ella y ahora que lo tenía ahí y tan ansioso de ella, quería portarse un tanto egoísta y monopolizarlo un rato, era ese el porque de su pregunta mientras ahora acariciaba la polla de su esposo.

\- Sip, ¡me encargue completamente de todos los asuntos urgentes! - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mujer continuaba acariciando su polla sobre su pantalón y escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, algo que lo emocionaba mucho pues podría finalmente luego de tres meses estar con la rubia, - tambien le dije a Hinata que estaría ocupado en una misión secreta personal contigo - sabía que eso significaba que Hinata estaba enterada de que el se la iba a follar como un animal en celo y la idea le pareció tan dulce, porque había estado celosa de que la ojiperla lo estuviese acaparando todo ese tiempo gracias a su mala elección de castigo.

\- Así que puedo pasar todo este tiempo con la familia entera - lo ultimo la hizo chistar pues no quería compartirlo ni con su hija, lo quería solo para ella, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo y el lo sabía por eso la molestaba de esa manera, - entonces vamooos, pasemos el resto del día divirtiéndonos tanto como podamos antes de que nuestra pequeña regrese - era tan insinuante que no pudo evitar agarrar la polla con mas fuerza para pajearla con mas intensidad, la quería al borde de explotar pues ya no resistía mas sus propias ansias.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos - era insistente eso nunca lo negaría pero en ese momento vio una foto de su esposo, ella y su hija felices mientras los adultos se abrazaban y su pequeña sonreía, se sentía al por querer acaparar toda la atención del rubio, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado ansiosa, - ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que acariciaste mi polla dura como roca, ya estas en tu limite, verdad ¿Tsu-chan? -se estaba burlando de ella, pero razón no le faltaba, después de tres largos e infernales meses, poder volver a sentir su masculinidad la llevo al punto sin retorno de su cordura.

Vio de nuevo la foto y solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, "lo siento Hiomi-chan, pero tu Kaa-san ya no puede resistir mas", si, acapararía todo lo que pudiera a su esposo y luego buscaría la forma de compensar a su hija.

\- No importa lo mucho que trates de actuar molesta, no puedes esconder de mi lo que realmente deseas - era cierto, ella era transparente para el, sus ojos la delataban siempre y el la conocía mas de lo que siquiera se daba cuenta, así sabía cuando estaba molesta, feliz, enamorada, deseosa, en fin, pero el que se lo dijera en este momento con esa voz ronca era tan excitante para ambos que ya no quiso prolongar mas las cosas.

\- ... ¡maldición! - nunca podía ganar una batalla contra su esposo, ni siquiera cuando lo castigaba al parecer, - ¡Bien, pero una vez que active ese interruptor, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que me calme de nuevo!, ¿¡queda claro!? - estaba ansiosa, su cuerpo la delataba al temblar de expectación y si el quería que fuera esa mujer erótica y depravada que tanto quería, mas vale que estuviera preparada pues eran tres meses los que tenía que reponer y no lo dejaría ir hasta que estuviera saciada por completo por eso lo miro con fijeza mientras levantaba el dedo y le decía aquello como advertencia, aunque el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas disminuía un poco el impacto de sus palabras.

\- Sip, lo se - mientras decía aquello colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cabeza para acariciarla, - no te preocupes, te daré tanto amor como quieras - le dijo finalmente mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza con mimo y lo sonreía calidamente con cariño y amor.

\- ... Nnhh - no pudo mas que gemir a modo de protesta y berrinche, el estaba siendo injusto al decirle aquello, ahora estaba sonrojada al máximo y de su cabeza podía sentir que salía humo por la vergüenza, el la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada y primeriza y lo peor era que lo amaba por eso, por ser capaz de hacer latir así de fuerte su corazón con gestos tan simples.

Incapaz de soportar mas se retiro su delantal y saco un labial de entre su ropa, era como si ella estuviera preparada para esto, pero la realidad era que siempre lo llevaba con ella pues sabía lo mucho que le encantaba a su esposo ver sus labios resaltados por aquel tono carmesí, según el los hacía mas deliciosos y besables y con el castigo impuesto esperaba que Naruto se lo saltara para tomarla, por eso lo mantenía consigo, aunque debió esperarse que tratándose de el, acataría el castigo manteniendola ansiosa hasta terminarlo.

\- Ooooohhh...! - fue todo lo que pudo chillar por la emoción de ver a su mujer pintar sus labios, eso era indicativo de que se desatará por completo, dejaría salir a esa fiera ansiosa que llevaba adentro y aquello solo hacía a su polla saltar de alegría.

\- Si, esto, esto es lo que necesito - dijo cuando la mujer frente a el termino de pintar sus carnosos labios y luego poso para el sosteniendo en su mano derecha el labial el cual mantenía cerca de su pecho mientras su mano izquierda iba tras su cabeza relatando su cuerpo el cual inclinó hacia el frente solo para seducir a su esposo, el cual estaba enloqueciendo solo con la vista, - esto es lo que ansié por tres meses volver a tener - estaba emocionado, no es que el sexo con Hinata fuera malo, esa mujer era una diosa en la cama, pero Tsunade también lo era y el era tan adicto a su cuerpo como al de la ojiperla por lo que pasar tanto tiempo sin poder tenerla le estaba haciendo efecto.

Y como reprochar la adicción hacia la rubia por parte de Naruto cuando frente a el se paraba esa mujer que desbordaba erotismo por cada poro de su piel y su pecaminoso cuerpo incitaba a la lujuria hoy mas que nunca, sus anchas caderas, sus torneados y gruesos muslos firmes, sin rastro de imperfección en ellos, esos pantalones que usaba eran tan ajustados que en ese momento incluso podía notar como marcaban los labios de su regordete y delicioso coño, ademas de sus enormes pechos, habían crecido mucho desde el embarazo y así se quedaron y claro esta Tsunade lo aprovechaba para seducirlo como ahora, pues con su excitación a tope y su camisa gris tan pequeña y ajustada debido al aumento del busto, en ese momento podía notar el ensanchamiento de sus areolas y como sus pezones estaban tan duros que coronaban aquellas montañas de carne, si, esa mujer no estaba usando ropa interior, amaba cuando ella hacía eso y por eso se percato de la realidad, ella lo ansiaba tanto como el de eso no había duda.

\- Bien, me he liberado... y ahora ya no puedo controlar la necesidad en mi cuerpo - no tenía que decirlo, a sus sensibles fosas nasales llego el inconfundible aroma a puta en celo que desprendía la rubia cuando estaba ansiosa de follar con el y como si fuera poco mientras le hablaba lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, cegados por el deseo y la lujuria mientras le sonreía con lascivia y su carnosa y húmeda lengua se movía fuera de su boca de manera juguetona mientras la saliva chorreaba de la punta, era demasiado excitante para el, - así que... espero que estés listo - ya no podía detenerse aunque lo intentara y el infierno se congelara si realmente quisiera detenerse en ese momento.

\- ¡MIERDA SI LO ESTOY! - grito eufórico y descontrolado el rubio mientras cargaba a su mujer estilo princesa haciéndole chillar de sorpresa mientras lo abrazaba del cuello ansiosa de que la llevara ya a la cama, feliz de volver a ser amada por su amado esposo, - y espero que tu estés lista también, porque voy a liberar dentro de ti cada gota de esperma en mis bolas hasta que estés hecha un desastre pegajoso - no se lo diría pero llevaba la ultima semana guardando su semen solo para ella y considerando lo mucho que se corría al día, eso era mucho semen para la rubia, que aunque inconsciente de ese hecho si sabía que lo dicho por su marido era el equivalente a mucho, mucho semen solo para ella, algo que se le antojo delicioso.

Antes de darse cuenta el matrimonio estaba en su cuarto con el rubio abriendo la puerta mientras aun cargaba a su mujer como una princesa mientras ambos veían la cama, nunca esa cama se les hizo tan perfecta como ahora, - vamos a pasar el resto del día yaciendo en la cama y follando sin parar - aquella promesa sonaba tan dulce a sus oídos que la hizo estremecer de placer solo el imaginarlo, después de todo, aun faltaba mucho para que siquiera cayera la luz del astro rey y luego mas duraría el reinado del astro de plata, serían horas y horas de sexo ininterrumpido.

\- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo entre jadeos pues su respiración se hacía cada vez mas pesada por el placer, la lujuria y las ansias, - no planeo ir a ningún lugar con este aspecto... hahn - no tenía intención de mostrarle a nadie que no fuera su marido su desvergonzado aspecto y estaba segura de que el tampoco permitiría que algún otro hombre la viera así, aunque eso no evito que gimiera al final de la oración pues ahora su rubio la besaba en el cuello enviándole corrientes de placer por su espina dorsal solo con sus besos.

La deposito en la cama donde ella se sentó cerca de la cabecera con el rubio frente a el el cual no tardo ni un segundo en empezar a jugar con sus tetas, amasándolas, hundiendo sus dedos en su carne.

\- Si, supongo que sería muy vergonzoso para ti salir así, mostrando tus hermosas y eróticas curvas a todos - aun si el no permitiría que nadie la viera así como estaba ahora, eso no significaba que no gozara de avergonzarla y molestarla, todo mientras no dejaba de amasar sus tetas y le mostraba su endurecida polla a través de su pantalón para vergüenza y placer de la mujer.

\- aunque de una vez mas, con el tamaño de tus deliciosas curvas, estoy seguro de que sin importar con quien te encuentres serías confundida con algún tipo de pervertida - continuo sus burlas mientras tomaba los bordes de su camisa tipo kimono y la abría de un tirón para revelar las gigantescas mamas de su esposa totalmente desnudas, con sus areolas hinchadas a mas no poder y con sus pezones dolorosamente erectos.

\- Y quien es el culpable de eso...nh - le reprocho mientras giraba su avergonzado y sonrojado rostro el cual escondía y disminuía el efecto de su ceño fruncido, pues ella tenía razón, era su esposo el culpable de que ahora su cuerpo fuera tan lascivo y tenía planeado hacer que tomara la responsabilidad de su crimen.

\- ¿Quien tiene la culpa de que mis senos crecieran sin controllll? - quería seguir acusándolo pero el que ahora estuviera apretando sus enormes pechos con sus manos directamente sobre su piel mientras mecía sus pechos de arriba abajo en el proceso, la estaba haciendo perderse a si misma, - ¿de que sin importar lo que me ponga la gente no deja de mirarme?... ¿qué no pueda esconderlos del todo? - le reprochaba como podía, pero el placer tan intenso que sentía en ese momento la estaba superando.

\- Un momento, no me acuses de eso de nuevo, incluso si apretarlos los hace mas grandes, no soy el único culpable aquí... - no pudo evitar ofenderse cuando su esposa lo culpo una vez mas de el desmedido crecimiento de sus mamas y por ello apretó mas fuerte sus pechos mientras con la palma aplastaba sus pezones y hundía sus manos en sus pechos todo lo que podía haciéndola apretar los dientes para evitar gemir, aunque eso no evito que la saliva resbalara por sus labios, tampoco es que desmintiera el hecho, pero no era el único culpable y no permitiría que su esposa así lo quisiera hacer ver.

\- No voy a aceptar no poder tocar unos gigantescos y sexys pechos tan increibles como los tuyos - declaro con fuerza y convicción en caso de que su mujer tuviera la idea de negarle sus pechos de ahora en adelante, ella lo sedujo con esas enormes masas de carne erótica y debía aceptar las consecuencias y mientras le dejaba aquello en claro tomo sus enormes pezones erectos y los pellizco al mismo tiempo que los jalaba uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo haciendo que la rubia solo pudiese tener su boca abierta en forma de o con su lengua de fuera mientras sus saliva empezaba a salpicar de un lado a otro debido a los violentos movimientos de su cabeza mientras trataba de soportar sin éxito el excesivo placer que en ese momento sentía.

\- ¡NOOOO! - finalmente chillo cuando uno de sus pezones se vio apretado contra su areola mientras el otro era llevado a la boca de su amado quien de inmediato empezó a succionar, lamer y morder el enhiesto y rosado pezón, - ¡NO LAMAS.. AHÍÍÍÍ! - para Tsunade era demasiado placer para soportarlo, sus pechos eran de sus zonas mas erógenas y el rubio lo sabía, por eso la atacaba directamente en ella.

\- Ademaaasss, incluso si tus tetas y tu culo no se hubieran hecho mucho mas grandes y jugosos que cuando te conocí... - se estaba burlando de ella y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar gemir por el placer que la embargaba en ese momento, - aun así, este aroma dulce y pegajoso de una mujer frustrada constantemente siempre esta saliendo de tu cuerpo, no hay manera de que pueda quitarte las manos de encima - que le dijera aquello mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones y al mismo tiempo le quitaba sus pantalones para dejarla desnuda la estaba desarmando, lo amaba demasiado como para resistirse aun si lo quisiera y claro esta, no quería.

\- Quiero decir, incluso cuando era un niño, no importaba cuantas veces percibiera este aroma, eso me prendía de inmediato... - esta vez mientras le decía aquello levanto uno de sus brazos y enterró su cara en la axila sudorosa de la mujer que sonrojada percibió como su esposo inhalaba profundamente su desvergonzada esencia, - incluso ahora, solo tu aroma me enciende así Tsunade, dattebayo - saber que su aroma lo excitaba tanto la alegraba, pero sabía que Hinata no se quedaba atrás, ella tenía sus propios medios para encender la lívido del rubio, aun así su ego crecía al saber que era su aroma de mujer el que mas disfrutaba.

\- Eso solo e hace querer evitar que cualquier otro chico siquiera vea este hermoso cuerpo tuyo... - no era justo, que la alagara así mientras olía y lamía su axila era jugar sucio, especialmente porque si algo había que le encantaba a la rubia era saber lo posesivo que era su esposo con ella, - y de esa forma hacer que mi hermosa, sexy y única Tsunade Senju, a quien he amado e inseminado desde que era un niño, toda mía - esas palabras la desarmaron, que la quiera solo para el, que la ame desde niño, que la haga su mujer incluso ahora, esa posesividad la enloquecía, pero había algo increíblemente poderoso y real en sus palabras y eso era que efectivamente ella era suya y solo suya.

\- Una vez mas, simplemente no puedo parar de querer dejar mi marca por todo el sucio, lascivo, sexy y erótico cuerpo de Tsu-chan - mientras decía aquello no dejaba de lamer su axila, pero la epitome de la excitación en su cuerpo llego cuando dejo de lamer y empezó a chupar la carne de su axila mientras con sus manos le manoseaba las tetas hundiendo sus dedos en ellos, no podía abarcarlos completamente claro, nunca pudo pues sus pechos eran desde un principio enormes, pero ahora lo eran aun mas, pero eso no evitaba que el chico la ahogara de placer.

\- ¡AHAAAAAHN! - y mientras tanto, Tsunade no era capaz que de gemir con su boca abierta, sus labios carnosos resaltados por ese labial ahora no evitaban que la saliva cayera de su boca y halos de vapor salían de la misma pues el calor en su interior superaba con creces el calor en el ambiente y lo único que era capaz de hacer era dejarse amar por su esposo, luego de tres meses se sentía en el cielo.

\- Aquí, ¿lo ves? - de repente el se separo de ella colocándose de costado a su lado mientras con su mano izquierda continuaba magreando uno de sus enormes pechos y con la otra mano se bajaba sus pantalones revelando su enorme verga lista para la acción, todo ante la fija mirada de Tsunade que levanto ligeramente su cabeza para ver entre sus tetas la enorme revelación, - incluso solo con lamer el dulce y pegajoso sudor que corre por toda tu axila, haces que este chico de aquí quiera aun mas de ti - no tenía que decírselo, lo podía notar, estaba tan duro y tan grande en ese momento que su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

"Ah, Ahh... ¡increible!" no era mucho en lo que podía pensar, su mente a duras penas le respondía y cuando su esposo se sentó sobre sus hinchados pechos, para posteriormente irse quitando la ultima prenda que le quedaba que era su camisa, frente a ella quedo la enorme polla de su marido con su hinchada y amoratada punta, tenerlo tan de frente fue un gran impacto que solo le hizo tener la impresión de que su verga era aun mas grande que la ultima vez que la vio.

"el aroma de su polla sin lavar es tan intenso, que siento como si fuera a empezar a babear" termino pensando la mujer al tener la polla tan cerca de su rostro, podía percibir el aroma que de ella desprendía, estaba siendo tan malo con ella, no había lavado su verga en días solo para que ese obsceno y sucio aroma se acumulara y ella lo pudiera oler, ahora ahí estaba ella con sus ojos cargados de lujuria, con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios carmesí mientras saliva empezaba a escurrir de nuevo de su boca y su respiración se agitaba fuertemente, después de todo ella inhalaba profundo solo para llenar sus pulmones con ese lascivo hedor que la estaba seduciendo mas y mas.

\- Haaahm - al final no pudo resistir mas y conecto sus labios con la amoratada punta de la polla de su esposo y un segundo después la estaba chupando como si fuera el mas delicioso de los manjares, uno que no había comido en mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba desesperada por volver a probar, la lamía chupaba e incluso mas ajeaba con su lengua, asegurándose de lamer el esmegma bajo la punta que luego se tragaba ansiosa como si fuera el mejor de los quesos, estaba tan metida en ello que sin percatarse estaba dejando sobre la enorme verga un rastro de saliva y liquido pre-seminal que ensuciaban la polla que ella se encargaba de limpiar.

\- ¿Y?, ¿que tal sabe mi polla después de tanto tiempo? - solo entonces entendió que desde el principio el aprovecho su castigo para hacer que ella anhelara su polla mas de lo que el anhelaría su coño e increíblemente no podía importarle menos, en ese momento solo gemía de placer mientras devoraba el miembro de su esposo.

\- Delicioshoooooo, puedo saborear tu sudor por todas partes, Narutoooo - lo decía con tanta alegría mientras lamia por la parte inferior de su polla mientras presionaba sus labios ligeramente contra la enorme vara de carne, - sabe tan bien, es como un verdadero manjar - su mente ya no estaba funcionando, todo lo que podía pensar era en esa verga y mientras continuaba lamiéndola, mantenía su mirada fija en la de su marido que sonreía viéndola lamer con adoración su polla, ademas de que claro esta, podía notar como las pupilas de los marrones ojos de su mujer ahora tenían la forma de un corazón, prueba de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Si, justo así - fue lo que dijo el rubio esta vez de pie sobre la cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mujer la cual estaba de cuclillas sobre la cama también chupando frenética la polla de su marido, - es bueno ver que te entregues a este placer tanto en mente como en cuerpo - no pudo evitar el comentario cuando sintió las manos de su esposa sujetar sus piernas para evitar que se separara de ella, no es que pensara hacerlo de todos modos, la lengua de Tsunade era increíble para dar placer después de todo.

\- Aquí, ven y tómalo justo aquí - esta vez el chico apuntaba a su punta de la cual ya manaba mucho liquido pre-seminal algo que la rubia noto rápidamente y se alegro al ver esa fuente.

\- Si, dámelo, este pre-semen mmmm, es todo mioooo - fue lo que dijo la rubia la cual en ese momento lamía y mordisqueaba las bolas de Naruto con la intención de que produjera mas y mas semen para ella, ahora sus ojos con pupilas de corazón casi parecía que estaban palpitando de lo emocionada que estaba y lo mucho que amaba esta situación con su rubio esposo.

\- Lamer - fue lo que dijo la rubia antes de pasar su lengua por la punta humedecida de pre-semen del rubio donde se recreo un segundo lamiendo todo lo que podía del liquido que manaba de la punta, - el jugo de estas bolas cargado con tu olor, tu sabooor, y el queso de tu esmegma tambiééén, dámelo todo, no quiero que se desperdicie ni una sola gota - ahora estaba lamiendo sus bolas mientras las tomaba con sus delicadas manos de cuidadas y pintadas uñas, curiosamente en el mismo tono que sus labios.

SHLUUUURRPP, fue el único sonido que se escucho en un momento cuando Tsunade empezaba a succionar ya fuera la uretra o el escroto de su marido ahogada de placer y enviando corrientes del mismo al rubio, para este momento era casi seguro que esos corazones en sus ojos nunca se irían, de hecho se hacían mas intensos conforme su mujer se entregaba mas y mas a la lujuria que en ese momento la invadía, todo sin desconectar ni un momento su vista de la de su amado esposo.

\- ¡UWOOOOOHH! - termino gimiendo el rubio cuando su mujer deicidio dejar de lamer y se metió la polla en la boca, chupando, succionando y mamando al mismo tiempo, era difícil resistirse a eso para el, - ¡maldición, extrañaba esta mezcla de chapoteo, pegajosidad y succión! - y no era para menos, la saliva que ahora embadurnaba su polla podía escucharse como chapoteaba cada vez que ella enterraba su polla hasta su garganta, la sensación pegajosa sobre su miembro ademas de la succión que realizaba la rubia cada que retrocedía, todo junto lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Tu eshmegmaa, es tan rancio y su hedor me esta derritiendo por completo el cerebroooo - y a pesar de que pareciera protesta no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad, de hecho le encantaba, - no puedo detener mi lenguaaaa - para ese momento Tsunade solo se concentraba en lamer el esmegma bajo la punta de la polla del rubio, estaba feliz mientras lo hacía, babeaba completamente, su boca era un desastre húmedo tanto por dentro como por fuera y los corazones en sus ojos palpitaban de deseo mientras continuaba con sus 'deberes' como esposa.

\- ¡GGGGGHH!, ¡AQUI VIENE! - aquello la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la puso mas ansiosa, finalmente luego de tres meses probaría la leche de su marido una vez mas, - ¡toda una semana de semen espeso que guarde solo para ti Tsunade! - no se suponía que se lo dijera pero estaba tan excitado que dejo de importarle revelarle tal cosa.

Por su parte Tsunade solo abio los ojos de sorpresa ante tal revelación, mientras dejaba que Naruto le follara la boca ahora a su ritmo mientras la sujetaba con la mano en su cabeza, una semana, eso era mucho, mucho semen para ella y estaría tan espeso que la sola idea de dejar que entrara en su boca la ponía euforica.

\- ¡Es todo para tiiiii! - ese fue el aviso final del rubio antes de enterrarse hasta el fondo en la boca de la sorprendida y emocionada rubia por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Fue en ese momento que sintió la polla en su boca hincharse y un segundo después chorros y chorros de semen salir disparados de la punta de la misma y deslizarse por su garganta llenándola por completo de un sabor y una sensación que extrañaba y mucho, - ¡mbphhh! - termino gimiendo ante la abrumadora y deliciosa sensación, sus ojos ahora mas que nunca brillaban con aquellos corazones instalados en sus pupilas con lagrimillas saliendo por la comisura de sus hermosos ojo, mientras mocos empezaban a salir de su nariz, y de su taponada poca por los pocos espacios que quedaban se salía no solo la baba si no también el exceso de la abundante corrida de su marido, todo mientras la rubia no paraba de succionar con la firme intención de impedir que el rubio dejara de eyacular.

Cuando sintió como el flujo de semen empezaba a mermar se dedico a succionar aun mas fuerte, al punto de que sus mejillas se hundían mientras sus labios se estiraban pegados a la gruesa circunferencia de la enorme polla de su amado, mientras sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero sin dejar de tener una buena vista de la rígida polla que aun continuaba chupando y que e realidad no quería dejar de chupar.

\- Uwaaah... - el problema era para el rubio el cual se sentía demasiado abrumado pues la succión de Tsunade era endemoniada, de una fiera hambrienta y el que lo mirara con sus ojos nublados de lujuria y al mismo tiempo destilando su amor por el era demasiado, - ¡espera, si continuas chupando así de durooo...! - no pudo seguir en ese momento cuando la rubia chupo mas duro enviandole una nueva descarga de placer a su marido.

\- ¡Ggggh! - los esfuerzos de la rubia dieron sus frutos pues al chupar tan fuerte la polla del rubio el cual se acababa de correr su sensibilidad era máxima y por ende el accionar de su esposa le paso factura haciéndole correr de nueva cuenta, - ¡mierda!, ¡me corro de nuevoooo! - finalmente anuncio mientras efectivamente se corría una vez mas hasta lo profundo de la garganta de su mujer, mientras ella felizmente se dedicaba solo a beber y beber lo que tuviera a bien darle su macho mientras aun se mantenía de cuclillas frente a el.

\- Ashombrosho - dijo una vez que se saco la polla del rubio de la boca pero sin alejarse de ella pues ahora la tenía pegada a su mejilla y dada la gran longitud de la misma le alcanzaba uno de sus ojos, - penshar que aun shigue tan grande y dugooo - le costaba hablar no solo por el hecho de la follada a su boca de hace solo segundos, si no por el hecho de que estaba pasando su lengua por el enorme eje recogiendo todo el semen que aun quedaba sobre ella mientras con su mano acariciaba la polla ansiosa de sacar mas leche de su esposo.

\- Mggh - gimió mientras saboreaba el semen recogido en su lengua, - ¡gulp! - termino tragando con mucho placer y ansia todo el contenido de su boca.

\- Se siente como si mi barriga ya estuviera llena de tu semen, Narutooo... - mientras decía aquello se desplomo sobre su trasero quedando sentada en la cama, sus ojos perdidos en el placer, su lengua ahora de fuera ansiosa de recuperar algo y desde su boca hacia abajo una pegajosa corriente de esperma y saliva corría hasta perderse entre el canal de los gigantescos pechos de la rubia, la cual los estaba apretando ahora ella misma con sus delicadas manos las cuales se hundían también en sus pechos dándole un aspecto aun mas lascivo.

\- Pero al mismo tiempo, el aroma de tu apestoso semen subiendo por mi garganta... - la rubia estaba perdida en su propio mundo de placer e increíblemente estaba lejos de sentirse saciada, - solo hace que quiera aun mas, solo quiero ahogar mi vientre en un mar de tu semen - la sola idea propuesta por la rubia hizo a su polla saltar y en el caso de la mujer que su coño palpitara dolorosamente por querer beber también un poco de la espesa leche de su hombre.

\- ¡Ha ha! - no pude evitar reírse mientras se inclinaba para colocar su rostro frente al de su esposa y agarrar sus mejillas con sus manos, - al instante en que bebes un poco de alcohol o mi semen, empiezas a decir lo que realmente quieres - no era un reproche, de hecho era una simple observación de cuanto bajaba su guardia su mujer en la cama que se permitía enseñarle a la mujer que esconde de todos menos de el y por eso no pudo evitar besarla mientras ella aun jugaba con sus propios pechos por los laterales de los mismos.

\- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer eso por ti - el se refería al deseo de su esposa de que inundara su vientre con su semen, propuesta que encajaba perfecto con los propios deseos del rubio en ese momento, - pero parece que la boca de aquí abajo esta empezando a tener mucha sed, ¿no te parece? - luego de decir aquello le metió la mano en el coño y bastaron unos toques para que la zona se volviera un desastre húmedo donde la entrepierna de la mujer incluyendo la mata de cuidado y arreglado pelo, la mano del rubio y las sabanas de la cama se encontraban ahora manchadas por los jugos de la rubia la cual no pudo hacer mas que gemir ante el toque de el hombre que amaba.

\- Oh.. vaya, tenía razón, estas chorreando como un una fuente aquí abajo - fue lo que dijo el rubio luego de que intercambiaran posiciones una vez mas, con su esposa ahora tendida en la cama, sus piernas separadas y levantadas por encima de sus enormes tetas sujetas por los brazos del hombre para evitar que las bajara, de esa manera tuvo un acceso total al carnoso culo de la mujer y a su encharcado y ansioso coño.

\- Paraaa - estaba avergonzada, su rostro estaba enrojecido y halos de vapor salían de su boca, se ponía así cada vez que Naruto decidía que quería ver el desastre húmedo que era su coño y le avergonzaba por el simple hecho de que amaba que la viera, que notara a la puta en que el la transformaba, la viciosa amante de su polla que liberaba y sobretodo lo ansioso que estaba su coño por su toque.

\- Bueno, tampoco esperaba menos de los jugos de amor de la princesa de las babosas - se burlaba de ella recordandole su titulo otorgado por su particular contrato de invocación y aunque quisiera negarlo, la realidad es que en ese momento, su coño no era muy diferente en cuanto a viscosidad por sus jugos que la viscosidad natural de Kattsuyu.

\- ¡EEEKKKK! - Fue un grito no tanto de sorpresa el que lanzo la mujer como si de satisfacción en cuanto sintió a su esposo empezar a comerle el coño enterrando la lengua profundamente dentro de ella, se sentía demasiado bien y en ese momento no quería que parara a no ser que fuera solo para enterrarle la polla.

\- Oh, hay tanto jugo que incluso el sabor dulce y avinagrado de siempre desapareció también - el la conocía bien en todos sus aspectos, el sabor de sus labios, el amor en sus ojos, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón solo con tomarse de las manos, el dulzor de su leche materna y claro esta, también el color, aroma y sabor de su coño, por eso el que le dijera aquello la excitaba avergonzaba a partes iguales, - estas totalmente en modo chorrear jugos, ¿ no es verdad? - era tan cruel, burlarse de su incapacidad para dejar de mojarse cuando estaba con el, pero lo amaba demasiado como para negarle cualquier cosa, incluso humillarse a si misma en la cama portándose como una perra en celo necesitada y lo peor, le gustaba hacerlo, sabía lo mucho que lo calentaba y las recompensas que eso traía.

\- ¡EEEEEK! - no pudo evitar chillar de nuevo cuando esta vez mordió su clítoris de esa forma que tanto le gustaba haciéndola chorrear aun mas para placer y gula del rubio, - ¡lo digo en serio! paraaaa - el problema era que había discrepancia entre lo que su boca decía y lo que su cuerpo transmitía, pues si bien en ese momento ella le pedía parar, su rostro era una expresión de placer, su lengua de fuera, toda su boca manchada por la saliva y demás fluidos mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la boca de Naruto pidiéndole mas y claro que el le daría mas.

\- Solo dame tu lengua, Naruto - la pobre estaba tan ahogada en el placer que en ese punto dejo de importarle lo que le dijo hace un momento, se sentía demasiado bien y ahora quería que siguiera hasta el final, - a pasado tanto tiempo, esto se siente increibleee - luego de tres meses de espera, en este momento su cuerpo estaba curvado por las atenciones orales de su esposo, incluso estaba temblando en ese momento y entonces lo sintió, su lengua llegando a un punto particular dentro de su coño, - espera, ¡no ahíííí! - había alcanzado su punto G con su lengua y ahora lo estaba lamiendo, era mas de lo que podía soportar, por ello sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, sus irises se contrajeron y su lengua estirada fuera de su boca eran clara señal de lo que ocurriría, mientras tanto su cuerpo aumentaba sus espasmos y sus pechos se derramaban por sus costados mientras se agitaban a su propio ritmo también.

\- Ya me corro, ¡me estoy corriendo justo ahoraaaaa! - sus palabras fueron corroboradas cuando a la boca del rubio fue a parar una cascada de jugos de amor que chorreaban de la vagina de su esposa y que el gustosamente se estaba tomando, era como un grifo roto en ese momento dada la cantidad de jugos que estaba derramando la rubia.

\- ¡Increible! - fue lo que soltó el rubio una vez se separo de la mujer tras beber todos los jugos de su orgasmo, aunque al parecer aun estaba corriéndose pero ya no chorreaba como hace unos instantes y en su lugar solo quedaba una mujer convulsionante por el excesivo placer, - aun tengo lo que se necesita para hacer que la sobrehumanamente fuerte quinta Hokage ruegue por piedad - decía mientras limpiaba el rastro de jugos que corría por su boca con su mano derecha y veía a su mujer convulsionar con un rostro ahegao y feliz, - solo debo meter mi pequeña lengua en su travieso y ligero coñito - seguía burlándose de ella incluso ahora, pero no mentía, solo basto un cunnilingus profundo para que la otrora temible quinta Hokage se corriera como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Oh... aunque al mismo tiempo, cada vez que todas esas eróticas y sexys feromonas hacen que un chico como yo se pierda a si mismo mas y mas - se refería al simple hecho de que aun ahora ante el su mujer estaba con su espalda encorvada en el aire sosteniéndose solo con sus hombros y sus pies, su cuerpo temblando por el placer orgásmico y aun ahora uno que otro chorro de jugos salia disparado de su coño mientras los alrededores del mismo eran un desastre húmedo donde sus jugos se deslizaban camino hacía abajo manchando y lubricando su culo, el aroma de eso lo estaba enloqueciendo ciertamente, - ya no puedo vitar que mi polla se vuelva loca con esto - y no mentía con dicha afirmación, en ese momento la polla le dolía de lo dura que estaba, no es que dejara de estar dura, pero los jugos de su mujer siempre eran como un poderoso afrodisíaco para el y ya no podía contenerse mas.

\- De hecho, tengo que meterla ahora mismo - se noto desesperación en su voz en aquella declaración antes de tomar su endurecida verga y enfilarla hacía el coño de su esposa.

\- ¡Ahaaaaa! - termino gimiendo la rubia en cuanto sintió la punta de la polla de su esposo tocar su sensible coño para luego irse hundiendo en ella, finalmente aquello por lo que ansió durante tres meses volvía a ella.

\- ¡Hmp! - fue el bufido que salió del rubio justo cuando decidió enterrarse por completo en el coño de su mujer, se deslizo como un cuchillo sobre mantequilla caliente y el placer fue inenarrable mientras empezaba a bombear en el coño de la rubia la cual aun mantenía sus piernas separadas para darle mas acceso a su agujero del amor, - woah, ¿te corriste de nuevo? - le dijo con cierta sorna en su voz, no se estaba burlando de ella como tal, solo le sorprendió lo rápido que se corrió nuevamente cuando apenas empezaba la follada, al parecer estaba mas ansiosa y necesitada de lo que creyó, pero quien era el para decir algo cuando el estaba por el mismo camino necesitando su fuerza para no correrse demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Realmente no seras suave conmigo hoy Tsu-chan! - se suponía que eso debería decirlo ella, pero estaba tan absorta por el placer con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su lengua de fuera mientras su cabeza se iba para atrás, que no decía nada mientras su marido se enterraba una y otra vez en ella al tiempo que abrazaba y manoseaba sus enormes tetas.

\- Quiero decir, estoy yendo tan duro - le dijo mientras una estocada mas entraba en la mujer con toda la fuerza y violencia del empuje de sus caderas, - y tu codicioso coño ya se ajusta a mi como un guante - sentía la presion sobre su eje, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentír coo se acoplaba a su medida perfectamente, era algo irreal, - estas retorciendo cada pliegue a mi alrededor... chupando toda mi polla hacia dentro - era como si su coño tuviera vida y mente propia pues sentía como parecía reacio a dejar retroceder a su polla y lo feliz que se sentía cuando se volvía a enterrar en ella.

\- Son momentos como este... los que me hacen... increíblemente feliz de estar vivo - para ese momento su polla estaba enterrada hasta lo mas profundo y se encontraba dándole con la punta de su polla un húmedo beso a su útero que se retorcía feliz ante el gesto mientras en compensación el resto del coño de la rubia apretaba, retorcía y lubricaba con cada pliegue el resto de la enorme polla dentro de ella.

\- Jeeez... idiota - fue todo lo que llego a decir en ese momento mientras se embriagaba con la sensación de su coño siendo perforado por su esposo, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y la almohada donde descansaba a misma, con su cabello rubio desarreglado y pegado sobre las finas facciones de su rostro y también sobre sus voluminosas tetas debido al sudor, ahora su rostro era una mueca de felicidad y placer, sus ojos levemente entrecerrados pero cegados por la lujuria, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha y la saliva aun corriendo de esos carnosos labios color carmesí, todo mientras vía atentamente como su esposo martillaba su coño con su polla haciendo que un sonido pegajoso y humano se produjera mientras jugos salían volando con cada estoque ensuciando mas su coño y el vello finamente recortado y arreglado sobre el mismo, sabía que eso acabaría dándole un aroma muy obsceno pero poco le importo realmente en ese momento, - bueno, creo que, son momentos como estos cuando soy mas feliz... tambiennn - no se refería solo al sexo, aunque si que jugaba un papel importante, era todo lo que era su vida actual, un hombre que la ama, la mima, la consciente y la complace, como no ser feliz con eso.

\- ¡Gwoooh! - en un punto mientras follaban se volvió incontenible para el rubio su deseo de una vez mas correrse, esta vez en lo profundo de su mujer, - ¡aquí viene!, aquí viene otra carga fresca de semen directo de mis bolas y que llenara de nuevo ese cuerpo caliente y erótico tuyo - en cuanto dijo aquello sus caderas arreciaron su movimiento, estaba ansioso de liberarse y se notaba en la violencia de sus acometidas contra el coño de la mujer mientras apretaba sus dientes ansioso de llegar a aquel mágico momento.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade estaba enloqueciendo, la follada era demasiado intensa para ella, y ahora que su esposo quería correrse se había transformado en un animal movido solo por su lujuria, el ataque a su coño era demasiado para soportarlo pero quería su semen inundandola a cualquier costo.

\- Si, dámelo, directo en mi útero -en este punto estaba drogada por el placer, su cabeza presionada hacia atrás contra su almohada mientras su boca estaba abierta y su lengua de fuera, de hecho era la primera vez que se permitía cerrar los ojos en todo este tiempo y solo lo hacía porque era su deseo poder concentrarse en sentir el glorioso momento cuando su esposo derramara su blanquecina lava hirviente directo en su sedienta matriz, - continua bombeando y lléname de tu enorme y espesa cargaaaa - era increíble pero ambos eran como dos animales cuyo único propósito era copular, pero estaban absortos, el chapoteo de su coño cada vez que era penetrado, el como sus pechos eran aplastados por el cuerpo de su macho, la presión en su polla en busca de ordeñar toda la leche posible y el hedor aseo en el aire, era demasiado para que ellos lo resistieran.

\- ¡Aquí tienes! - fue todo lo que el rubio fue capaz de decir antes de hundir su polla hasta el fondo de la vagina de su esposa y luego empezar a correrse liberando un verdadero rio de semen, tanto que la rubia no era capas de soportarlo todo dentro y parte de la abundante corrida acababa escapando del coño de la mujer cuyas caderas estaban levantadas en busca de profundizar aun mas la penetración y recibir directo en su matriz la mayor cantidad de semen posible de su convulsionante esposo el cual no paraba de correrse y de hecho ella tampoco.

\- ¡NHAAAAAAH! - era un grito lleno de euforia de parte de la dichosa mujer, luego de tres meses de abstinencia, su cuerpo era regado nuevamente por la dulce esencia fértil de su esposo, - ashombroshooooo - le costaba habar pues el placer la superaba en ese momento, pero era suficientemente capaz de sentir como la punta de la polla de su esposo la cual presionaba la entrada de su útero no dejaba de regar el interior del mismo con espeso, caliente y delicioso semen.

Continuarían follando un buen rato donde el y ella no dejaban de correrse pero sin sentirse saciados del otro en ningún momento y ahora ahí estaban ellos follando una vez mas con ella dándole la espalda al rubio apoyada sobre sus rodillas en la cama en la posición del perrito mientras el chico no dejaba de perforar su coño teniendo una perfecta visión del gordo culo de su mujer.

\- ¡Aquí viene!, ¡con esta sera la quinta descarga en tu útero! - la estamina del chico estaba lejos de acabarse y lo mas increíble, sin importar cuanto se corriera, su semen seguía igual de espeso que al principio y el espectáculo para el rubio seguía siendo ver a ese codicioso y glotón coñito tan apretado beber y beber semen en cada descarga hasta que como en ese momento la cantidad desbordaba la capacidad y terminaba explotando dentro de su agujero de placer hacia las afueras regando en el proceso su magnifico culo redondo y las sabanas bajo ella.

\- Nhhhhhn - su gemido estaba cargado de placer, mientras sentía la inundación en su útero, pero seguía sorprendida de que a pesar de todas sus corridas aun pudiera correrse tanto, - es demasiado, ¿de nuevo? - no pudo evitar el reproche pues parecía que entre mas tiempo pasaba el chico de hecho se corría cada vez mas en lugar de ser al revés.

\- Jeez, ya ni siquiera puedo meterlo completo - aunque su declaración no era de sorprender considerando todo el semen que estaba vertiendo en el pequeño agujero y que estaría mas lleno en un rato pues mientras hablaba seguía bombeando sus caderas dentro de su esposa que continuaba en cuatro patas, - ¿te sorprende?, me asegure de guardar una ingente cantidad de chakra solo para hoy también - eso explicaba porque pese a que llevaban horas follando el rubio parecía como nuevo mientras ella estaba al borde del colapso orgásmico, ese pequeño tramposo, guardo toda la energía que pudo solo para gastarla destrozándole el coño, debería estar enojada con el, pero todo lo que podía sentir era una dicha increíble al saber que esto estaba aun lejos de terminar, su esposo de por si tenía una energía ridículamente grande aun en estado normal, pero ahora que sabía que guardo aun mas chakra solo para ella, eso era el paraíso para la rubia.

\- Quería asegurarme de que podría llenar por completo tu cuerpo con hasta la ultima gota de esperma que tenga el día de hoy - no necesitaba justificar sus acciones, pero que lo hiciera solo la estaba calentando, reservarse solo para ella, era injusto que la enamorara así pero no podía evitarlo cuando el era tan considerado con ella, incluso si su consideración se limitaba a desgarrarle el coño a punta de polla.

\- J-Jeez, ya paso el medio día - llevaban horas follando desde la mañana hasta ese momento y no parecía que fueran a parar pronto, - no quieres al menos tomar un descanso para almorzar o... - cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir en ese momento no logro terminarlo de decir cuando sintió su cuerpo levantado de la cama sorpresivamente.

\- ¿acaso estas jugando?, ¡no me vas a convencer de que realmente quieres parar cuando no dejas de liberar ese obsceno y erótico sudor de tus axilas! - mientras le decía aquello, con su mano izquierda amasaba uno de sus pechos cerca del pezón y tenía al mismo tiempo su cabeza debajo de su brazo izquierdo levantado dándole acceso a su axila de la cual empezó a lamer el sudor que producía, todo mientras la mantenía ensartada en su enhiesta polla.

\- Nhoooooh - quiso negarse, pero su rostro delataba su placer al saber que su esposo era adicto a ella a ese punto, uno de sus ojos cerrados mientras el otro miraba en dirección a su esposo tratando de ver lo que le hacía aunque sin mucho éxito al ser el ojo mas alejado de ese punto y su brazo interponiéndose para que girara la cabeza, sus cejas arqueadas, su boca abierta y su lengua de fuera chorreando baba ante la deliciosa y húmeda sensación de la lengua del rubio en su axila.

\- O cuando tus tetas continúan estando así de duras - al decir aquello la mano en su pecho rápidamente se desplazo directo hacía su erecto pezón el cual empezó a estrujar ante la atenta mirada de su mujer que veía como la mano completa de su marido apretaba sus hinchadas areolas y su erecto pezón al mismo tiempo tratando de ordeñarla y eso solo la hacia gemir, - ademas, si me das un segundo, puedo ordeñar de estas obscenas tetas algo que sin duda vas a disfrutar mucho mas, ¿no es verdad? - era definitivo, su esposo quería hacerla lactar ordeñándola y si lo lograba su mente se perdería por completo, no sería nada mas que un agujero para follar ansioso de cumplir con su rol y por extraño que pareciera, si era con Naruto, la rubia estaría feliz de serlo.

\- Aquí, ¿lo ves? - en ese momento dejo de bombear su coño para sacar la polla la cual alcanzo a ver la punta la cual la miraba con su único ojo seduciéndola - tengo mucho mas esperma para ti, si es que aun tienes hambre - tal parece que las intenciones de su marido era alimentarse ambos solo de leche, el de su leche materna y ella de la leche de su polla.

\- De hecho, tengo toda la leche que puedas beber - al parecer el chico estaba al borde del orgasmo cuando la saco pues en cuanto termino de decir aquello un géiser de semen broto de su uretra y dada la enorme presión con la que salio disparada llego hasta la abierta boca de la sorprendida rubia dándole lo que Naruto consideraba era el almuerzo de su mujer si es que tanta hambre tenía.

\- ¡Hapwwwhh! - termino diciendo la rubia victima de la sorpresa tanto de la inesperada descarga de su esposo como de la potencia del chorro que llego hasta su boca, pero que no cerro con el fin de que mas semen entrara en ella, todo mientras sus manos apretaban por los costados sus tetas desde la base permitiendo el paso del esperma al abrir el canal entre sus pechos y cerraba uno de sus ojos una vez mas y veía todo el suceso con el otro totalmente abierto para no perder detalle, mientras que el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro.

\- Haaahhn, no - apenas si podía hablar, mucho menos oponerse a lo que hacía en este momento Naruto con ella, solo podía temblar mientras abría la boca, - si me haces beber mas, harás que pierda la cabeza de nuevo - se refería al hecho de que en ese momento, su esposo estaba recogiendo con sus dedos el semen que regó sobre sus gigantescas tetas y luego lo estaba llevando a su boca para hacerla beberlo, el problema era que ella a pesar de su supuesta protesta, felizmente lamia el semen de los dedos del rubio y claro esta, sus ojos los cuales miraban a la nada con una expresión soñadora, habían recuperado esas pupilas en forma de corazón luego de ser bombardeada tanto con semen y ahora ser alimentada con mas semen, - no seré capaz de pensar en nada mas salvo tu vergaaaaa - pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos pues el rubio no dejaba de alimentarla con el semen sobre sus enormes pechos enviando cada vez mas a paseo su mente.

\- ¿y eso sería algo malo? - era una pregunta de la que no esperaba respuesta claro esta y tampoco es que ella estuviera en capacidad de darla de todos modos, - vamos, olvidate de todo lo demás y solo se esa sucia, traviesa y adicta a mi polla que sueles ser, Tsunade - la conocía muy bien, sabía que ella estaba ansiosa de volver a sentir su polla y que con cada segundo su mente solo se plagaba con obscenos pensamientos sobre ordeñarle mas y mas la polla y el que en ese momento le estuviera chupando el dedo como si fuera su polla mientras sorbía el semen en el solo se lo confirmaba.

\- ¿Pero que hay sobre esta noche...? - eso lo confundió, no sabía que ella tenía planes, aunque igual la haría cancelarlos pues tenían asuntos mas urgentes que atender, claro esta, Tsunade ya estaba pensando en enviar un mensaje a Shizune para posponer su salida, pero no era de eso de lo que hablaba, - ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando Hitomi-chan llegue a casa? - su argumento tendría valides si no fuera porque en ese momento ella aun continuaba chupando con gula el semen en su dedo, mientras sus ojos aun permanecían con esa mirada de pupilas en forma de corazón y sus mejillas estaban hundidas debido a la fuerza con la que chupaba el dígito de su esposo.

\- No te preocupes por eso Tsu-han - fue lo que dijo el rubio a su mujer mientras hacia a la rubia sacar su lengua y con dos dedos de caga mano jugar con el húmedo musculo depositando en el proceso el semen que había recogido con ellos aunque claro esta parte de esa leche igual acababa sobre sus pómulos o sus mejillas y mientras tanto la chica solo podía mantener la boca abierta participando del juego mientras su mirada en forma de corazón no dejaba de ver al vacío soñadoramente y ni que decir de su cabello que estaba tan desarreglado y pegado a su rostro aumentando el erotismo de la imagen proyectada por la rubia en aquel momento, - haré que uno de mis clones la cuide esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? - el chico tenia todo planeado al parecer y en sus planes, no estaba contemplado el dejar que Tsunade se separara de el ni de esa cama en un buen rato.

\- Así que vamos, vamos - de repente la mujer se sorprendió y se alarmo cuando sintió las manos de su esposo sobre su vientre, apretando y hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de su estomago haciéndola temblar y deshaciendo los corazones en sus ojos ante la sorpresa que la embargaba, - si recuerdo bien, tus lindos y maduros ovarios deben de estar por aquí y aquí, ¿cierto Tsu-chan? - ahora entendía porque llevo sus manos a esos puntos, eran justo las áreas de sus ovarios, entonces un pensamiento le llego a la mente, no seria posible, ¿o si?.

\- E-espera, noooo, esos puntooooss - no importaba que en ese momento ella un estuviera ebria de placer o el hecho de que tanto sus enormes tetas, sus gordas areolas, sus erectos pezones o incluso su vientre entero estuviese cubierto del semen del rubio mareando sus sentidos, aun era suficientemente capaz de saber lo que podría estar tramando el rubio.

\- Y aquí - de repente sintió un pulso fuerte y cálido directo sobre su matriz y no tenía que ser una genio para saber que era, - acabo de inyectar un poco de mi chakra en tu útero para revitalizarlo, debe estar cansado luego de tanto semen que recibió - si, era justo lo que pensaba y su cuerpo tembló de anticipación, al parecer su esposo no seguiría postergando mas sus deseos con ella y siendo sincera ella tampoco quería seguirlo haciendo pero uno de los dos debía ser la voz de la razón, especialmente cuando sintió retorcerse sus ovarios y al mismo tiempo agitarse su útero tan lleno de leche.

\- Espera, detente, paraaa - empezó a decirle la rubia a su esposo mientras sentía como el empezaba a mover de nuevo sus caderas desde atrás de ella y para asegurarse de que ella no intentaría resistir, la tomo de sus brazos haciéndolos para atrás, de esa manera ahora la mujer estaba de rodillas en la cama ensartada en el coño con la polla de su macho, mientras sus tetas iban y venían ante cada estocada y como si no fuera suficiente el sonido húmedo de el impacto de la pelvis de su esposo contra sus carnosas nalgas la estaba enloqueciendo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca en una extraña expresión de felicidad mientras su lengua estaba de fuera y la saliva corría por su mentón, no podía evitar lo que habría de pasar, ella lo sabía y la felicidad la estaba embargando ante tal hecho.

\- He he, ¡ahora parece que mi siempre caliente y erótica esposa se muere porque la preñe! - era injusto, cuando se acerco a ella y sus rostros quedaron lado a lado, escucharlo decir aquello, no solo que quería preñarla si no ser llamada su esposa, era demasiado, ademas el continuaba minando su razón follandola, agarrando sus pechos con fuerza, manoseándolos y estrujándolos buscando hacerla lactar y como si fuera poco con sus manos libres de las del hombre no fue capaz de evitar llevarlos tras la cabeza de su esposo en un abrazo mientras sus ojos se iban hacia arriba por la sobrecarga de placer, su boca se mantenía abierta en forma de o y su lengua colgaba de su boca escurriendo baba de su punta y halos de vapor salían de su boca con cada respiración que daba.

\- NHOOOOOH - si bien dijo o mas bien gimió aquello, la realidad es que se preguntaba si de verdad era tan malo volver a embarazarse, ella quería una familia numerosa con su esposo, muchos hijos y si bien debería de esconderlos como hijos suyos y del rubi hasta que se revelara su relación, ya no podía reprimir mas ese deseo, ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a el, y con eso se abandono a las caricias de su esposo el cual no dejaba de bombear, agitando su coño, removiendo el semen en el y preparándose para derramar aun mas dentro de ella.

De repente el la soltó y ella con todo su peso se fue hacia adelante regresando a la posición del perrito, aunque claro esta vez ella estaba sosteniéndose con sus manos del cabecero de su cama matrimonial y con su resolución tomada, se preparo para encarar a su esposo y hacerlo asumir las consecuencias de reactivar ea parte de si misma que hasta ese día tan bien controlada había tenido.

\- Ahora si la hiciste, ya no hay vuelta atraaaassss - le dijo mientras giraba su rostro para mirarlo una vez mas y revelar que sus ojos de corazón habían vuelto con mayor intensidad, intensidad que se tradujo a la presión que con su coño ejercía sobre la hombría del rubio en clara señal de que no lo dejaría ir hasta que acabara, - mi cuerpo entero esta rogando por tu esperma de nuevo - y eso lo desempotraba fácilmente, pues ahora ella acompañaba los empujes de su esposo en su coño con el respectivo retroceso de sus caderas para encontrarse con el pene de su esposo logrando una penetración aun mas profunda haciendo que el impacto contra sus nalgas fuera mas fuerte y las hicieran temblar con mas intensidad al tiempo que sus pechos rebotaban como locos ante la fuerza aplicada por el par de amantes.

\- Ya no puedo suprimir este deseo ni un segundo maaaaassss - conforme hablaba su felicidad crecía, su placer se desbordaba y la mirada llena de amor en sus ojos en forma de corazón solo relucía mas, - así que mas vale que estés listo para las consecuencias, Narutooooo - el la iba a preñar, de eso no había duda, así que mas vale que estuviera preparado pues no pensaba detenerse hasta que lo lograra y en el proceso de ese pensamiento no pudo evitar correrse sobre la enorme polla que seguía machacándola.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, Tsu-chan - y con eso dijo la agarro de sus carnosas nalgas para enterrarse hasta el fondo en el útero de su mujer donde planeaba dejar todo su caliente esperma para preñarla de una vez por todas.

\- Aunque trabajar como el Hokage es agitado... lo tengo todo controlado - al parecer el llevaba planeando esto desde hace ya un buen rato, aunque era difícil prestarle atención cuando el seguía metiendo mas y mas profundo su polla en ella, para este punto, mientras la follaba y la sostenía de los hombros de los cuales se asía sobre la mujer, esta pudo percatarse de algo que solo la estaba calentando mas, era algo que le recordaba la enormidad de su marido y los estragos que causaba en su coño cuando se la metía hasta lo profundo, aquello de lo que se percato era como su vientre se deformaba al aparecer periódicamente un bulto sobresaliente justo sobe su vientre, eso era lo que pasaba cuando la punta de la polla de Naruto llegaba hasta el tope, se podía notar desde afuera como ese abultamiento en su vientre y aquello solo la hacia chillar de placer aun mas.

\- Así que no te preocupes, estaré siempre al pendiente de ti, ¡así que tengamos otro hijo ya! - se lo decía mientras no dejaba de empujar su polla en el coño de su esposa ansioso de correrse para dejar en cinta a su mujer luego de tanto tiempo.

\- NHAAAAAAH - fue su única respuesta a modo de gemido cuando sintió su coño rogar por el semen de su esposo, miro hacia abajo por entre el canal de sus tetas y mientras apretaba sus dientes para intentar contenerse un poco pudo apreciar el abultamiento en su vientre causado por la polla de su marido y pudo ver como el semen en su interior se empezaba a salir, todo mientras su amado no dejaba de penetrarla una y otra vez.

\- ¡Porque después de tantos años!, ¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE PUEDA PASAR OTRO DÍA SIN PREÑAR A MI PERFECTA Y AMADA MUJER DE NUEVO! - era una declaración perfecta del sentir de su esposo y que sin saberlo también aplicaba a ella, habían retrasado por mucho tiempo la llegada de un nuevo hijo de ambos y al parecer para su esposo ya había sido suficiente, por eso ahora mas que nunca se aferro con fuerza a las nalgas de su mujer con las manos, mientras enterraba con furia y vilipendio su polla en el coño de la rubia llegando cada vez mas y mas cerca de su propia liberación, algo que se podía sentir en como poco a poco el miembro viril del rubio se hinchaba mas y mas preparándose para la abundante descarga.

\- Entonces dámelo - fue todo lo que dijo la mujer, ansiosa ya de sentir su matriz ser fecundada con el potente y poderoso esperma de su esposo luego de años de espera, - disparalo todo directo sobre mi huevo - era una orden simple la que le daba la mujer a su esposo, de hecho era la aprobación de su propio deseo y confirmado por el deseo de su mujer y eso solo lo hizo arreciar mas sus embestidas.

\- Mi útero, quiere tanto ser preñado, ¡se esta volviendo locoooo! - al decir esas ultimas palabras se corrió de nuevo y en el proceso su rostro demostró lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, pues su boca si bien tenía los dientes apretados, sus labios estaban en una sonrisa de placer, la saliva corriendo sin control por su mentón , sus cejas fruncidas entre si y sus ojos de corazón idos hacia arriba de su cabeza debido al desbordante y enloquecedor éxtasis que sentía en ese momento con cada nueva acometida de su esposo en espera del momento de su liberación.

\- ¡Tsunadeee!, ¡voy a embarazarte! - esta vez se lo dijo de frente a ella, pues una vez mas se habían cambiado las posiciones y ahora estaban en la posición del misionero, con la rubia abrazando con sus brazos del cuello al rubio mientras con sus piernas abrazaba su cintura para impedirle que se separara, algo que no estaba en sus planes mas próximos, - ¡VOY A EMBARAZARTE DE NUEVO! - sus intenciones eran claras y eso la alegraba pues ella también quería que lo hiciera, por eso ahora mientras seguían haciendo el amor se besaban una y otra vez, incluso en ocasiones solo eran sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas realizando una húmeda y obscena danza al aire libre.

\- Si, pgreñameeeeeh - esta vez la rubia cambio la posición quedando ella arriba en posición de vaquera mientras se empalaba por si misma en el eje de su marido, - preñame de nuevo con tu bebé, Narutoooo - mientras decía eso sus ojos estaban idos, lo veía y era como si viera lo mas maravilloso del mundo, estaba enloquecida por tanto placer, su lengua se movía en el aire de un lado al otro buscando algo que probar y sus caderas no dejaban de subir y bajar de la enorme tranca haciendo aun mas visible el abultamiento por la polla en su vientre el cual estaba siendo violado hasta el fondo por el rubio y mientras sus gigantescos pechos se balanceaban suave mente con sus erectos pezones justo frente al rostro del complacido rubio.

Fue entonces que el rubio no aguanto mas las seductoras acciones de su esposa y con rapidez agarro entre sus manos las enormes jarras de su mujer y empezó a amasarlas de nuevo, mucho tiempo se habían estado resistiendo a darle aquello que el quería y no lo permitiría mas, por lo cual las amasaba de arriba a abajo mientras exprimía sus pezones y continuaba follando su coño.

\- Me corro, me corro - las sensaciones eran mas de lo que la rubia fue capaz de soportar y finalmente exploto presa del ataque a sus hinchados y llenos pechos y claro esta las constantes y profundas puñaladas del ariete de carne de su amante contra las paredes de su cervix, eso la hizo sonreir con sus dientes apretados mientras intentaba aguantar un poco mas hasta que su marido la llenara una vez mas, - me corro, me corro, ¡ME CORROOOOOO! - su ultimo grito fue ensordecedor pero quien la culpaba cuando el placer la ahogaba y mas aun, cuando sintió la polla de su esposo hincharse por completo y luego descargar su simiente dentro de ella finalmente.

\- ¡AGHAAAAHH!, ¡OGHOOOOOHHH! - su capacidad de hablar n ese momento se fue, solo podía gemir y chillar como un animal eufórico mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás mientras sentía su orgasmo y el de su esposo estallar juntos, era la mas grande descarga de su marido hasta el momento y con ella sentía su vientre hincharse por tanto semen, mientras tanto ella su coño temblaba, se mojaba e incluso se orinaba cual squirter profesional, ademas de que su orgasmo venía de partida doble pues ahora también sus pechos se corrían y la clara prueba de ello era toda la leche materna que salia disparada a chorros de sus erectos pezones y que se notaba tan espesa que el rubio al verla sintió muchísima hambre pero quería seguir corriéndose en ella sin interrupciones.

\- ¡Estoy quedando embarazada de nuevo! - el rostro de placer y satisfacción en ella al decir aquello no tenía precio, su sonrisa torcida por el excesivo placer, su lengua colgando de su boca y la saliva cayendo de la misma a raudales por su mentón, sus ojos enardecidos de lujuria y amor con las pupilas en forma de corazón y llorando de la felicidad, su cabello desarreglado y pegado a su rostro con algunos mechones cruzandole la cara, - puedo sentir el chakra moviéndose... - era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando quedo embarazada de Hitomi y quería que su amado lo supiera, cada detalle del momento de la fecundación de su ovulo por parte de los espermatozoides del rubio.

\- Tu semen lo esta rodeando - podía sentirlo, ella era mas que capaz de sentirlo pues era una gran mujer, una kunoichi entrenada y la mas grande medico en el mundo, quien mejor para saber que en ese momento todo el semen de su esposo estaba subiendo por sus trompas de falopio alcanzando el ovulo que había liberado hace un rato, - están haciéndole un gang-bang a mi huevo por todos lados... inseminandolo - ella tenía la imagen muy clara en su mente, todo ese mar de semen ahogando su ovulo en el preparándose para fecundarlo, era algo tan maravilloso para ella, saber que pronto volvería a ser madre.

\- Y she shiente marhavilloshooo - era imposible para ella no disfrutarlo, aun ahora su esposo seguía corriendose ahogando cada vez mas y mas su huevo en su cálido y fértil semen, casi pudo jurar que sintió el momento en el que uno de los espermatozoides finalmente logro fecundar el huevo enviándole una corriente de felicidad por la espina dorsal hasta su cerebro.

\- Woah, ahora... - pese a que estaba disfrutando el momento de su fecundación, no debía olvidar qu aun estaba siendo ensartada por su esposo y por lo dura que aun sentía su enorme verga, aun estaban lejos de acabar, - no creerás que esto significa que ya hemos terminado - se lo estaba confirmando, su esposo aun tenía ganas de mas marcha al parecer.

\- Ni siquiera estoy cerca de haber liberado totalmente mi frustración por haber sido apartado de mi hermosa Tsunade los últimos meses - el era un tramposo, decirle cosas tan lindas en estos momentos, aun si quisiera no podría resistirse si el se ponía en ese plan y el lo sabía, por eso lo hacía, para que ella no quisiera dejarlo y claramente no quería, - de hecho, creo que voy a inseminar los huevos que saque de tus dos ovarios - le dijo mientras con la punta de su polla seguí presionando contra su útero enviando constantes descargas de placer por su cuerpo y lo peor es lo que le dijo sobre inseminar su otro huevo, aquello sonaba tan bien, pero era imposible que ella hubiese ovulado de ambos ovarios al mismo tiempo, ¿o si?, como fuera, eso significaba que el rubio planeaba correrse todavía mas dentro de ella, no se le hacía raro que en un rato su vientre estuviera hinchado de tanto semen como en otras ocasiones.

\- Estas siendo realmente... ridículo - no pudo evitar reprocharle totalmente sonrojada su comportamiento a su esposo mientras se besaban de nueva cuenta, sus labios carmesí seguían incitándolo y no perdía oportunidad de probarlos ni de que sus lenguas jugaran una con la otra de vez en cuando como en este momento, algo que la rubia disfrutaba también de hecho, a ella le encantaba que su rubio la besara, podía pasarse horas solo con besos, el que lo hicieran mientras hacían el amor solo aumentaba el placer que el ósculo le producía.

\- ¿Qué, acaso estas cansada? - no pudo evitar burlarse de ella en ese momento luego de su comentario de reproche fingido, sabía que ella también quería mas, pero estaba tratando de seguir fingiendo dignidad con el, - porque si es así, aun tengo mucho chakra que podría darte mi amor - ese chico era un tramposo, no la dejaría ir hasta estar saciado y si para ello debía compartir su chakra con ella y así continuar follando lo haría, pero se le olvidaba con quien hablaba y era hora de recordárselo, no era una sannin por nada.

\- Bien - le dijo de manera retadora mientras lo veía a los ojos luego de separar sus lenguas del beso que se daban dejándolas conectadas por un puente de saliva y al mismo tiempo realizando una posición de manos para moldear su propio chakra, una posición que el rubio conocía muy bien y ya sabía lo que haría su mujer haciéndolo sonreír, - si es así como va a ser, entonces continuemos hasta que ambos nos desmoronemos por completo - era un reto, un delicioso reto pues ambos eran insaciables y podían seguir aun por horas y horas y si su mujer pensaba usar eso, entonces tal vez las horas se convertirían en días, bueno, de todas formas el estaría con ella toda la semana así que ese no era un problema.

\- Te mostrare cuantos usos tiene... - conforme decía aquello la marca en la frente de su esposa desaparecía y en su lugar una extraña marca negra se formaba, una marca que el reconocía como la técnica secreta de sanación de su esposa, la primera etapa del Byakugou, el Sozo Saisei había sido activado y aquello solo le endureció la polla aun mas, ahora si que no pensaba contenerse, - la técnica definitiva de la princesa de las babosas de Konoha - verla sentada con su polla enterrada en lo profundo de su coño, con sus gigantescas tetas manando leche de sus pezones sin parar, con ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, esos ojos insinuantes cargados de afecto y en ese momento de lujuria también, esa sonrisa coqueta y un tanto desafiante y con esa declaración de guerra de su parte, fue mas que suficiente para que ambos se abalanzaran sobre el otro listos para liberar tres meses de frustración por estar separados.

* * *

Salio de sus recuerdos cuando se corrió con fuerza y orinándose de placer sobre la cama que compartía con su esposo en cada ocasión, no pudo evitarlo, pero al recordar aquellos eventos ya no pudo controlarse mas y empezó a masturbarse con furia mientras en su mente repasaba cada segundo de esa ocasión tan especial.

Tal vez lo mas interesante era que el y ella no dejaron de follar como conejos durante el resto de la semana, de mas esta decir que el rubio la castigo cuando el clon que envió para pasar tiempo con su hija mientras el original se encargaba de perforar el coño de su esposa se desvaneció y a su mente llegaron sus recuerdo forzándola a revelar que la razón por la que no encontró a su pequeña niña era porque estaba en una misión y no volvería en al menos dos semanas mas, aunque por otro lado, eso le valió a los rubios para no tener que contenerse y follar a placer en cualquier rincón de la casa como antaño lo hicieran cuando eran unos recién casados o porque no en su luna de miel.

\- Mmmm, nuestra luna de miel - la manera soñadora en la que lo dijo, demostraba los maravillosos recuerdos que tenía de esa fecha particular, todo mientras una vez mas empezaba a meter sus dedos en su sensible coño para volverse a masturbar con el recuerdo de su luna de miel, - en esa ocasión mi Naru-chan estaba tan nervioso, pese a que ya habíamos follado antes, estaba tan asustado, era tan inocente, tan inexperto, tan... corrompible - no pudo evitar sacar sus dedos de su coño y llevárselos a la boca para saborear sus jugos y también el semen que aun cargaba dentro de ella, los chupo como si fueran la polla de su marido ante el recuerdo de lo que hizo.

Fue en esa ocasión donde ella transformo a ese niño travieso y juguetón, en el depravado pervertido que era ahora, lo moldeo a su entero gusto para que fuera un follador natural, el hombre de sus sueños y le enseño todos los puntos débiles de una mujer, sus puntos débiles, todo para que incluso fuera capaz de hacerla correr solo con una caricia en las zonas correctas, Tsunade se encargo de corromper a su esposo y lo peor, no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, de hecho si tuviera la oportunidad, gustosa lo haría de nuevo.

Lo único que lamentaba de aquella ocasión era que aun no podía lactar, ya estaba investigando esa posibilidad pero aun no podía hacerlo, fue lo único que no pudo hacer con el cuando aun era solo ese lindo y corrompible niño que la amaba como madre y como mujer, lo peor era que ella lo había transformado en un amante de los pechos enormes y eso se traducía en que el solía chupar mucho sus tetas, bueno de hecho aun lo hacía, pero la diferencia estaba en que ahora ella podía amamantarlo, de hecho sus pechos dolían si no lo amamantaba a diario pues se cargaban mucho de leche, en ese sentido las ultimas dos semanas habían sido un doloroso infierno para ella que no llego a peor gracias a cierta peliazul de ojos perlados.

Daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de volver a amamantar a su pequeño Naru-chan ahora que estaba en capacidad de darle su leche materna y con eso en mente se volvió a correr con fuerza al imaginar a su rubio esposo en su forma de niño alimentándose de la leche que manaba de sus ahora gigantescas tetas mientras lamía sus dedos llenos de los jugos orgásmicos de su coño y el semen de su esposo hasta dejarlos limpios y dejarse caer en la cama para descansar.

Como fuera, su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos de aquella luna de miel y recordó que fue en esa ocasión cuando uso por primera vez el sello en su frente para casos que nada tenían que ver con batallas o supervivencia, bueno al menos supervivencia por heridas pues si lo necesito cuando entendió el alcance del lívido de su esposo quien podría matarla de tanto placer en ese entonces cuando recién redescubría los placeres de ser mujer.

Lo único que la aliviaba era el hecho de que en ese entonces aun era incapaz de engendrar vida, habría frenado mucho su progreso de no ser el caso pues lo conocía, era un hombre de familia que lo habría dejado todo por ella si lo necesitaba a su lado para criar a su hijo y fue bueno que fuera así pues le permitió crecer, hacerse fuerte, cumplir sus sueños, ahora podía cuidar de verdad a su creciente familia, por que si, una semana después de que el rubio saliera en aquella misión, un chequeo medico hecho por ella misma le confirmo que de verdad estaba embarazada.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su vientre y acariciarlo con mimo, creyó que debería de esconder a su segundo hijo también hasta que llegar ale momento, pero pareciera como si ese niño en camino fuese a ser la señal de cambio que tanto esperaba en su vida al lado de su marido.

\- Llegaste en el mejor momento de todos pequeño, ahora podremos ser una familia de verdad, tu padre, tu hermana, tu y yo, sin tener que escondernos nunca mas - le hablaba a su hijo en desarrollo con tanto amor y anhelo, su vida seguía cambiando y siempre para mejor, de eso no había duda.

Curiosamente ahora que estaba embarazada de nuevo, eso significaba que el día de su parto pondría en practica nuevamente el método de alumbramiento Senju-Uzumaki que desarrollo para su primer parto y la sola idea le hizo estremecer, dejándola muy tentada a masturbarse por tercera vez esa noche.

\- No, no, debo ir a casa de Hinata-chan, ya me he retrasado lo suficiente - se reprendió a si misma cuando recordó que tenía un destino al cual acudir y que su hija la esperaba ahí, no podía pasar mas tiempo auto complaciéndose, ya tendría tiempo para eso después y no tendría que ser ella quien lo hiciera si no su esposo el encargado de tal 'misión'.

Termino de empacar lo que necesitara para aquella noche y salio de su casa presurosa para ir con su familia que la esperaba, - ademas, porque debería masturbarme cuando en casa esta Hinata-chan y juntas podemos hacernos compañía esta noche - la sola idea hizo que relamiera sus labios ansiosa de llegar por lo cual acelero el paso hasta alcanzar la residencia de Hinata la cual nada mas entrar la recibió feliz y la hizo sentir como en casa.

Encontró a su hija ya dormida jutno a Himawari en su cuarto, - Estaba muy felices de verse y jugaron hasta que se cansaron y cayeron rendidas en la sala, así que las lleve a su cuarto para que durmieran - la explicación de Hinata la hizo sonreír y avergonzarse también pues no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo se quedo en casa masturbándose sumida en sus recuerdos que su hija ya estaba dormida siendo que cuando estaba con su hermana era muy difícil hacer dormir pues quería estar siempre jugando con la pequeña.

De repente una pequeña risita discreta la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a Hinta señalarle que la siguiera de vuelta al comedor para que comiera algo y ya sentada y mientras comía Hinata le revelo algo que de hecho ya se esperaba, - sabes, cuando las deje en la cama, nada mas las solté ellas se buscaron entre sueños y se abrazaron para seguir durmiendo, estoy segura de que lo notaste - claro que lo noto, ambas estaban abrazadas entre sí mientras dormían y no parecía que tuvieran intenciones de separarse en realidad, pero eso no era sorpresa, esas dos se amaban mucho, eran inseparables desde que Himawari nació, de hecho salvo los tres adultos, Himawari lloraba en los brazos de cualquier otra persona salvo los de su hermana, ni siquiera con Boruto dejaba de llorar demostrando el poderoso lazo que las unía y que con el tiempo solo se afianzo aun mas.

Sonrió con ternura al ver el grado de cariño que se tenían las hermanas y eso le hizo saber que los cambios por venir no las afectaría en lo mas mínimo, de hecho casi podría apostar que solo las haría mas felices el por fin poder comportarse como las hermanas que eran dentro y fuera de las paredes de su hogar.

Cuando terminaron de comer las dos mujeres se fueron a la habitación siendo la primera en prepararse la rubia, desato su cabello, limpio su boca, lavo su cuerpo y humecto su piel, no es que lo necesitara pero un poco de vanidad no le haría daño y cuando salió ataviada en una toalla sobre su cuerpo le cedió el turno a su compañera la cual repitió el proceso.

Ambas pecaban de vanidosas cuando se trataba de cuidar sus cuerpo, pero ninguna de las dos veía aquello como algo malo, especialmente por los resultados que eso demostraban sobre cierto rubio dueño de sus corazones.

Como fuera cuando la ojiperla salió del baño también ataviada solo con su toalla, decidió hablar con la rubia aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados luego del baño, se sentía libre ahora que se quitaba todo de encima para mostrarse como en realidad era.

\- Crees que la aldea tome bien el que Naruto-kun tenga tal secreto, Tsunade-cha... - no pudo terminar de hablar pues cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo de gran manera ante la vista frente a ella y que hizo palpitar no solo su corazón si no también su entrepierna.

Ahí sentada en la cama frente a ella estaba la rubia totalmente desnuda, con sus piernas abiertas dándole una buena vista de su coño y con sus tetas colgando ansiosas de ser acariciadas, incluso podía ver leche saliendo de sus pezones y como si fuera poco la rubia le sonreía de manera sugerente mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un consolador doble muy conocido por ella pues era de las dimensiones de su esposo y era el que siempre usaban para follarse la una a la otra cuando su esposo no estaba.

\- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, nuestro esposo sabe lo que hace - sonreía con suficiencia al ver como la mujer frente a ella se había quedado estática con su mirada fija en sus tetas y en su coño, - ahora deja de preocuparte por eso y ven aquí, aun tengo ganas de ti y quiero que me sacies esta noche - no era una sugerencia, era una orden, pese a todo el sexo que tuvo ese día, pese a que se había masturbado previamente, de nuevo estaba caliente, su esposo lo dijo, ella era una guarra ninfomana y en este momento esa guarra ninfomana y depravada quería jugar con su amada peliazul.

La ojiperla solo trago duro antes de sonreír con lujuria y con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo y parada donde estaba se retiro la tolla que dejo caer al piso revelando su gloriosa desnudez a la mujer frente a ella, antes de empezar a avanzar hacia ella insinuante como una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, si, pocos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de Hinata escondida bajo esa apariencia tímida y mojigata, ella era una de las pocas que sabía que Hinata de hecho era igual que ella, una puta en celo viciosa y degenerada cuando su interruptor se encendía.

De hecho en ese momento mientra vía acercarse a Hinata recordó que durante la semana que paso con el rubio donde quedo embarazada por segunda vez, en algún momento su esposo le sugirió traer a Hinata para jugar con ellos, algo a lo que ella respondió con un puchero apretando la polla de su marido mas duro en su coño mientras estrujaba con fuerza sus bolas molesta.

No tenía nada en contra de la ojiperla, de hecho la amaba mucho y el sexo con ella se sentía increíble, en otras circunstancias encantada ella misma habría traído a Hinata para jugar con ellos, pero ahora se estaba permitiendo ser egoísta, no había estado con su esposo por tres meses y ahora quería todo el semen que trajera en las bolas solo para ella, por lo cual no permitiría que nadie mas estuviera ahí, solo ellos dos.

Ahora, viendo el lujurioso cuerpo que la mujer escondía del mundo acercarsele, se pregunto si haberse negado a esa sugerencia fue realmente una buena idea en ese momento, aunque dejo de pensar en ello cuando la tuvo enfrente y ella se inclino para besarse, un segundo después ambas estaban acostadas en la cama desnudas y con sus piernas entrecruzadas mientras continuaban besándose y dejando a sus pechos besarse entre ellos también, sintiendo la dureza de los pechos de la otra sobre la cálida y suave carne de sus propias y enormes mamas.

\- Preparate Hinata-chan, no creo que vallamos a dormir esta noche - fue la advertencia hecha por la rubia a su compañera luego de que el beso terminara y vio en los ojos de la peliazul el deso consumiéndola, algo que ella entendía muy bien.

De pronto vio como la chica tomaba de su mano el enorme consolador doble para lamer toda su longitud de punta punta y luego meterse la mitad del mismo en la boca antes de sacarlo y sonreirle perversamente, - que curioso, pensaba decirte justo lo mismo Tsunade-chan, espero que estés preparada para responsabilizarte de desatar mi lado juguetón - y luego de eso se volvieron a besar antes de iniciar una noche de pasión lésbica.

Por suerte la rubia había aprovechado la entrada de su hermana al baño para colocar sellos de silencio en la habitación, así sin importar canto chillaran como cerdas por el placer, nadie las oiría, de lo contrario estaba segura de que sus pequeñas terminarían traumadas, ahora con la total seguridad de que sus pecaminosos actos se mantendrían en la ignorancia de los demás residentes del hogar dejaron salir la lujuria que ya las desbordaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la hoja, en el cuarto del rubio el cual se encontraba dormido, los inquilinos dentro de el estaban todo menos descansando.

\- **Muy bien, creo que es hora de empezar** \- Kokuo fue quien hablo primero, siendo el mas pragmático de todos y el que al parecer sería el líder en lo que estaban por hacer.

\- **No creo que sea una buena idea, nos meteremos en problemas** \- por sorprendente que parezca era Kurama quien intentaba ser la voz de la razón en ese momento, aunque se podía notar cierta incomodidad o incluso miedo en su tono de voz, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus hermanos.

\- **Espera, no me digas que tienes miedo Kurama, tu de entre todos nosotros** \- esta vez fue el turno de Isobu de hablar o mas concretamente de burlarse de su hermano el cual lo miro de manera asesina, casi advirtiéndole que midiera sus palabras no fuera que terminara sufriendo las consecuencias de seguir hablando de temas que no entendía.

\- **No seas ridículo, no es miedo lo que siento, es preocupación, para que todo salga bien no podemos llamar la atención y eso es justamente lo que haremos si decidimos ejecutar un cambio como ese sobre el** \- su argumento tenía su merito, pero no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba al zorro, sin embargo, ni muerto les diría a sus hermanos que no quería que el rubio lo castigara entregándolo al par de engendros femeninos en la aldea que tenía por hijas, ya paso por eso una vez y no tenía intención de repetirlo.

\- **Entiendo que esto te preocupe, pero, ¿qué acaso no quieres salvar la vida de tu Jinchuriki?** \- una vez mas fue el turno de Kokuo de hablar haciendo que su hermano se debatiera internamente sobre como responder a eso sin revelar sus propios intereses de auto preservar su orgullo, - **si no hacemos esto, es muy probable que Naruto no sobreviva y tu lo sabes** \- se estaba quedando sin argumentos, porque era muy cierto, si no hacían nada posiblemente el chico no soportaría la carga y perecería.

\- **Ya viste lo que paso cuando llego a la aldea, se desmayo de inmediato, por petición tuya retrasamos esto hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente y ya lo hizo, es hora de proceder** \- que Isobu se pusiera del lado de su hermano no facilitaba las cosas, se sentía acorralado, especialmente porque sabía que tenían razón, el rubio quisiera admitirlo o no, se había hecho alguien importante para el pese a sus estupideces y lo incomodo que lo ponía en ocasiones, era s amigo y no quería que muriera por su culpa, pero aun tenía dudas.

\- **Debes decidir Kurama, si no hacemos esto ahora, quizás luego sea demasiado tarde** \- era plenamente consciente de ello, no necesitaba que Kokuo se lo recordara, pero sabía que eso acabaría mal, al menos para el, - **entonces, ¿que decides Kurama?** \- pese a que pensaba en una solución no perjudicial para el no lograba encontrarla, así que resignado se vio forzado a aceptar.

\- **Esta bien, hagamoslo, pero se los aseguro, ese tonto se va a enfurecer con nosotros** \- termino cediendo y en su voz se denotaba el cansancio y la resignación de parte del mas fuerte de todos los nueve biju, pero no tenía de otra, - **al menso conservemos algunas partes de su actual yo, tal vez eso mengue su ira cuando se de cuenta de lo que hicimos** \- el tenía muy claro que partes salvar de su actual forma, de hecho tal vez incluso las mejoraría, haría lo que fuera con tal de evitar que ese idiota la tomara con el o al menos solo con el.

"**Bien, si así están las cosas, me asegurare de salvar mi pellejo primero y si me tengo que hundir, ustedes se vienen conmigo**" fue el pensamiento aislado que tuvo Kurama asegurándose de que sus hermanos no pudieran oírlo mientras los tres se ponían en posición y cerraban los ojos para iniciar con aquello que tenían planeado hacer para salvar la integridad del rubio que les tendió la mano.

Cerraron los ojos para concentrarse y entonces de ellos empezó a emanar su chakra, creando resonancia entre los tres antes de que todo en el interior de Naruto comenzara a brillar con fuerza prueba de que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo comenzaba a funcionar.

El chakra de los tres biju pronto empezó a correr por toda la red de chakra del actual líder de la aldea de la hoja y empezó a hacer efecto sobre el, liberando las peculiares y únicas habilidades en el caso de cada uno de ellos empezando a afectar gradualmente al hombre que dormía ignorante de lo que ocurría en su interior a causa de sus tres inquilinos.

Pronto su cuerpo empezó a expulsar ingentes cantidades de chakra rojizo proveniente de los tres bijus y antes de darse cuenta toda la habitación estaba invadida por aquel chakra, mientras tanto el rubio aun dormido se encontraba flotando sobre su cama mientras los efectos de lo que estaban haciendo los biju empezaban a manifestarse en el.

Y entonces tan rápido como se manifestó tal evento este desaparecido y todo el chakra rojo que envolvía el lugar regreso al interior del rubio que despreocupado seguía durmiendo sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir y que no notaría hasta despertar a la mañana siguiente.

"**Aun creo que esto fue mala idea, pero ya no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo hecho hecho esta, solo espero que se lo tome mejor de lo que creo**", se dijo mentalmente el zorro cuando terminaron el proceso antes de recostarse con la intención de dormir, algo le decía que después de esto poco tiempo tendría para dormir de nuevo.

"**No te preocupes tanto Kurama, todo saldrá bien, tu Jinchuriki lo entenderá y sobre sus mujeres podemos hacer algo parecido si es necesario**", como siempre Kokuo parecía creer que todo se arreglaría fácilmente, a veces eso le exasperaba de el, pero quizás un trato con esas mujeres si fuera buena idea, al menos eso podría reducir su condena a manos del rubio o eso esperaba.

"**Si, deja de ser tan cobarde Kurama, por los recuerdos que vimos de tu contenedor y la historia de esa rubia de pechos enormes estoy seguro de que todas agradecerán esto, así que, deja de quejarte tanto**", por otro lado su hermano Isobu no perdía la oportunidad de fastidiarlo, bueno al menos no era ese estúpido tanuki de Shukaku.

"**Tsk, idiota**", fue lo ultimo que comento Kurama en sus pensamientos antes de cortar la conexión mental con sus hermanos e irse a dormir, mañana sería un día largo y confuso y ciertamente no sabía que le deparaba el despertar de su amigo, así que mejor aprovechar esa ultima noche de tranquilidad y dormir algo que al parecer era un pensamiento que compartía con sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto ajeno a todo eso, el rubio seguía durmiendo, soñando con sus mujeres, su familia y su felicidad, pero a partir del día siguiente las cosas no serían iguales y a nivel de su vida personal, no sabía si eso era o muy bueno o... muy malo.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Bueno, aquí el nuevo y ultimo capitulo sobre el pasado de los rubios, que como dije antes se centraría ya en la época mas reciente de la vida de esta peculiar pareja, una vez mas siento que le exagere en cuanto a la extensión con un total de mas de 29,000 palabras, nada mal en realidad, espero que les guste y en particular que piensan sobre el nuevo embarazo de Tsunade, el cual por cierto aun no sabe Naruto, bueno mas allá de lo que le dijo Tsunade mientras la inseminaba, solo falta confirmarselo.

Como verán la relación de los hermanos mayores es como se esperaba de dos hermanos de edades similares, competitivos a mas no poder, no me malentiendan, se quieren mucho, pero dada su edad lo primordial para ambos es demostrar quien es el mejor, aunque... como que se les esta pasando la mano en su competencia.

En cuanto a lo que paso sobre el final me gustaría saber que creen que paso y porque parece que Kurama teme a las hijas de Naruto, ademas de que como verán al parecer Tsunade se fue de bocona en un momento de debilidad etílica y al menos dos personas saben sobre su secreto, una amenazada para que no abra la boca y otra que recurrió al chantaje, ahora al parecer Naruto resolvió ese problema pro ¿como?, eso es lo que falta saber.

Como sea, a partir de ahora se irán revelando mas y mas secretos, desde ya les digo, que no solo Naruto tiene sus secretos, quienes mas pueden tenerlos y que implicaciones pueden tener estos secretos, esa es la sorpresa que pienso mantener hasta que sea el momento, hasta entonces, me gustaría leer como se queman el coco tratando de descifrar cuales son los posibles secretos y quienes son los poseedores de los mismos.

Ahora si, como ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, alago o lo que sea déjenmelo en los reviews que son mi salario por el tempo invertido en la creación de estas historias.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**rudycuc**

Quiero dejar lo mas detalladas las escenas, que casi puedas ver sus reacciones en el momento que esta ocurriendo un evento, trato en lo posible de no escribir por escribir, porque de lo contrario la historia saldría mal y leerla terminaría siendo mas una bazofia que otra cosa que cansa los ojos tratar de entender, créeme, ya me he topado con historias así y eso nunca sale bien. Paciencia mi joven padawan (si, soy fan de Star Wars, bueno al menos de las seis primeras películas), hay secretos esperando por ser revelados, muchos son de Naruto y su familia, pero otros mas ni el mismo Naruto los conoce, así que sorpresas hay para rato.

Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y espero que también disfrutaras de este.

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Yo no dije que Tsunade se follara a Shizune y Anko, que la falta de información se preste para que tu entiendas eso ya es cosa tuya marrano-kun, ademas, como esperarías que se Naruto se las folle si una esta aterrada de su maestra y la otra lo estaba chantajeando, no son precisamente los escenarios ideales para llevárselas a la cama precisamente XD, como sea, e alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero disfrutes este también, ya sea por la trama o por lo que de verdad te interesa, es decir ver como las chicas se abren de piernas ansiosas de que su marido les perfore las entrañas a pollazos.

**Elchabon**

Gracias me alegro que te gustara.

Bueno quería precisamente eso, una relación donde ambos se amaran pero las dudas y los miedos de ella la alejaran luego de ciertos eventos, parece que logre ese efecto que deseaba. Como bien dices, no quería una relación que nada mas se casaron y desde entonces era una cama de flores con nubes de algodón de azucar, si no algo mas real, como una pareja que sufre hasta que logra superar sus problemas.

Trate de que la pareja se viera envuelta en los eventos del canon, como el miedo a la muerte los alejo en determinado momento y luego como los vuelve a unir y claro esta, los efectos de llevar una relación ya por mucho tiempo como altera algunas nociones del canon también, vamos que trato de darle sentido a todo para que se mueva dentro del canon pero al mismo tiempo muy original a su modo.

Hinata tenía una resolución fija, quería estar con Naruto sin importar que, a la larga la benefició tener una hermana de harem, de lo contrario no soportaría el ímpetu sexual de su marido creo yo. Bueno, depende de que tan buen final resulte que a Shizune la amenace de muerte su maestra y Anko quien sabe que le harán por el chistecito del chantaje. Si, Anko del final de la historia, ni siquiera tiene una justificación plausible que explique porque ese descuido, Shizune, del otro mudo me imagino te refieres a ese mundo Tsukuyomi donde era una pechugona o algo así?, igual razón no te falta en que les falta un buen hombre. Obviamente merecen mas, pero el que pasara con ellas en esta historia, eso por ahora no te lo puedo revelar. Hay mucho por verse todavía, en cuanto a secretos, mujeres y demás, tendrás que esperar para ver que paso con muchas mujeres en esta historia.

Tratare de mantener la calidad de la historia, así que espero continúes apoyándola.

Espero el capitulo nuevo te haya gustado también y feliz año tambien, muy demorado y todo pero vale.

Saludos.

**chisa192811**

Bueno espero que estés bien, no quiero cargar con un muerto por hemorragia nasal por exceso de rikura XD, como sea, quise probar en ese momento una Tsunade totalmente desatada luego de tres años sin verse, por eso que prácticamente le restregara su empapado coño por la cara a su esposo, luego esta claro, el hambre que traía encima que la hizo querer tener tantas vergas de Naruto como pudiera soportar (considerando que te esperabas esto desde hace rato espero que me haya salido bien), la lactancia natural de la rubia, esta ultima seré honesto, no pude evitar imaginarme que con tremendas tetas Tsunade no lactara aun sin estar embarazada, simplemente no puedo imaginármelo (si, Chisato también lacta pese a no estar embarazada, es curioso, siempre entre mas pechugona sea una MILF mas alta es la posibilidad de que lacte), en fin, la de guarrerías que hicieron tras tres años y por lo que pudiste ver, es mas que suficiente tres meses para que ambos enloquezcan. La parte del sexo con una embarazada Tsunade simplemente no pude resistirme a poner esa imagen, una Tsunade con el vientre abultado por el embarazo mientras su marido la 'alimenta' con u buen batido alto en proteínas XD. y eso que no fue la única, recordemos que ahí también estaba Hinata esperando por su turno sentada en un charco de sus propios jugos. En la variedad esta el placer, trato de que cada escena de sexo sea única y particular, para que de esa manera no se sienta como que siempre es lo mismo, venga que en una relación real, caer en la monotonía es peligroso y aburridor.

Trate de plasmar a una Tsunade totalmente vencida por el placer, donde todo rastro de racionalidad se había perdido y solo quedara la mujer enamorada y hambrienta de sexo que se sentía luego de tanto tiempo sin su esposo, por eso el rostro de desastre que se cargaba la rubia, es decir una mezcla de saliva, mocos, semen y lagrimas mientras el rubio la mataba de placer.

Esa era la parte que mas me importaba plasmar, demostrar que pese a lo mucho que se amaban, en cierta forma el fantasma de la duda persistia al menos en uno de ellos, bien lo dijiste, un matrimonio real no es que todo valla miel sobre hojuelas todo el tiempo y en este en particular, habían muchos factores que lo podían condenar al fracaso, por eso quise trabajar esa parte de la relación en especifico, obviamente para Tsunade su mayor dolor era la edad, aunque como se dijo, si es lo suficientemente maduro para matar entonces también lo es para casarse si así lo desea, lo que mas la atormentaba era ese detalle de que tarde o temprano su esposo le pediría hijos y ella no se veía en capacidad para matar esa ilusión, por eso temía a esa verdad escondida y eso es lo que provoca sus celos de Hinata en un principio, su juventud y salud la hacían apta para darle hijos a su esposo pero la realidad era que siempre sentiría celos de la Hyuga por poder hacer algo que ella no, digamos que fue un capitulo donde el drama estaba muy presente pese a todo el sexo que se plasmo en el mismo.

No se si se puede considerar infidelidad, digo aun no se sabe exactamente que paso ni como terminaron desnudas las tres en la misma cama, solo se sabe que Tsunade abrió la boca mas de la cuenta producto de su borrachera y nada mas, sin embargo, aun si algo ocurrió y no digo que ocurriera, ¿se puede considerar infidelidad un trió de tijeras? La idea es obviamente darle intriga a la historia, vamos que hasta el titulo lo dice, hay secretos, los secretos causan intriga y la intriga es emocionante al ser un camino incierto frente a uno, supongo que algunas dudas te habré resuelto y otras mas te habré sembrado, aun así espero que te gustara este capítulo también. Retomando el tema, hasta donde Tsunade supone, en medio de u ebriedad les vomito encima y por eso el que estaban en su cama con ella y todas desnudas, solo Shizune y Anko saben que pasó y al menos la primera no esta mucho por la labro de decirlo por la veguenza.

Tengo planes para ellas, particularmente porque creo que muchos esperan saber que fue lo que paso en esa noche, aunque por alguna razon todos ya dan por hecho que esas tres se acostaron y no precisamente para dormir, así que no te preocupes por eso. Mi intención es hacerles justicia en esta historia, porque vamos, en Boruto el dibujante lo único que mostró es el desprecio que tiene por muchos personajes, tirarse así a la Hinata MILF que como ya viste cuando esta a solas con su esposo y amante se transforma en otra versión de ella, una mas lasciva y coqueta, ya abordare eso mas adelante sobre la segunda mas pechugona de la aldea tras Tsunade, arruinar a la sexy Kurenai y engordar de esa manera tan bestia a la erótica de Anko, casi me hace llorar, así que aquí modificare y reparare muchos de esos que a mis ojos considero errores, ademas Mei digamos que se salvo por el simple hecho de que para Boruto no ha tenido trascendencia su participación,de lo contrario muy seguramente también la arruinarían. Ino pues como que ya fue suficiente castigo el baboso con el que se casó como para que ademas arruinara su físico y Sakura, bueno ella desde el principio estaba arruinada, ya mas bajo no podía caer aunque quisiera.

Las lunas de miel, las dejare para otro momento, pero como ya viste, deje un pequeño aperitivo que revela lo que fue la luna de miel de Naruto y Tsunade, de hecho deje por ahí uno que otro detalle importante sobre muchas cosas, ya cada quien sera el responsable de identificarlos, lo único que te puedo decir es que tanto Tsunade como Hinata, lo que se refiere a guarrerias, no se contuvieron en lo mas mínimo y por cierto se acercan las bodas de plata de Tsunade y Naruto, así que ya te imaginaras lo que va a pasar.

Hay muchas cosas que faltan por mostrar, muchos fetiches y experimentos sexuales, de por si estoy seguro muchos se preguntan y me preguntaran que es eso del método de parto Senju-Uzumaki, así que como te darás cuenta hay fetiches para rato.

Quien asegura que no ha pasado, Tsunade se vuelve una temblorosa gelatina en manos de su esposo, así que si ella acaba bañada en la leche de su esposo, porque su esposo no va a acabar bañado en sus jugos, mas si el es el que provoca ese estado en ella.


	9. Revelaciones

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 9: Revelaciones  
**

Con el inicio del nuevo día muchos cambios se acercaban a la aldea de la hoja, algunos mucho mas públicos que otros y que ciertamente alteraría el equilibrio y la percepción de lo que creían era el estatus quo dentro de su aldea, pero eso es adelantarse mucho a los acontecimientos futuros.

Por ahora, en aquel momento mientras el sol iluminaba la aldea luego de el caos del cía anterior cuando su líder apareció en la puerta de su hogar solo para desmayarse, en el hospital un rubio conocido por todos y respetado por muchos empezaba a abrir los ojos mientras maldecía al astro rey por impedirle seguir durmiendo, aunque por alguna razón se sentía ese día con muchísima mas energía de la que recordara tener en un buen tiempo.

Se levanto un tanto desorientado, "supongo que aun no me recupero por completo", fue lo que pensó en lo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza para sujetarla tratando de mitigar la migraña al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para que la luz no le molestara y respiraba profundo para intentar enfocarse lo cual le llevo algo de tiempo lograr.

\- Ne Kurama, tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo - fue su comentario un tanto burlón sobre su propia condición hacia su inquilino preparándose para lo que estaba seguro sería un verdadero discurso de reproche de parte de su biju sobre sus malas e impulsivas decisiones, sin embargo se extraño cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, - ¿are?, ¿ahora te quedas callado? - termino reprochandolo el al creer que su biju estaba dormido, por lo cual ante la sorpresa abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta.

No fue si no hasta ese momento cuando todo en su mente se clarifico que empezó a notar detalles en la habitación donde se encontraba descansando en el hospital, "¿es idea mía o de pronto la cama se siente mucho mas grande que ayer?" en ese momento le hubiera gustado escuchar a su compañero decirle algo, aunque fuera un insulto para sentirse mas tranquilo, pero al parecer este seguía en su campaña de silencio.

Empezaba a sentirse ansioso, por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a entender, sentía que todo era mucho mas grande que el en aquel lugar, pero aquello era imposible, nada cambia en cuestión de una noche y aun así es no disminuía su sensación de que todo lo que lo rodeaba parecía no ser real y debido a eso recordó su propio y particular sueño, sueño que casi se podría decir estaba cerca de ser un recuerdo de su pasado.

Después de todo, se vio a si mismo cuando era solo un niño hiperactivo cabeza hueca y a su lado estaba su esposa rubia, la cual se agachaba para besarlo en sus labios, "- _eres todo un niño travieso por querer besar a tu Okaa-san_ -" recordó que le decía mientras le sonreía coqueta, eso era algo que recordaba que cuando quería solía decirle Tsunade mientras un hermoso sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

Sin embargo la única razón de que supiera que aquello era un sueño era que luego de ese beso se encontraba en brazos de otra mujer que reclamaba sus jóvenes labios también y al verla era su otra mujer, Hinata, pero en su actual forma que sonrojada y con sus ojos nublados por un sentimiento que el conocía muy bien pues el fue el responsable de que ella lo despertara, lo miraba con ternura antes de hablarle a la rubia, "- _Mooo, no es justo Tsunade-chan, yo tambien quiero jugar con el pequeño Naruto-kun_ -" le causaba gracia su puchero, pero igual era una escena que mas allá del erotismo que desprendía en ese momento era bastante agradable y cálida.

Aunque claro le sorprendía que en aquel sueño fuera un niño de nuevo, no entendía porque de ese sueño pero no le dio importancia en ese momento pues parecía disfrutar de aquella vida tan familiar entre los tres, sin embargo ahora con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no sabía porque ese sueño empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

\- Ademas, ¿por qué se me viene a la mente ese sueño justo ahora? - se estaba alterando cada vez mas, se sentía ansioso, - ¿acaso es premonición de algo? - estaba tratando de emplear toda su capacidad para entender todo esto, no es que fuera alguien que creyera mucho en el poder de los sueños ni nada de eso, pero ya había tenido sueños raros antes que resultaron de una u otra manera ayudándolo en el futuro.

Prefirió dejar eso para después cuando volviera a casa pues hoy le darían el alta luego de todo el día de ayer donde estuvo en observación, entonces podría pensar en esto con mayor detenimiento en un entorno mas relajante, por eso arrastro con pesadez su mano por su rostro por el fastidio que empezaba a sentir en esas cuatro paredes y la sensación de le producía y cuando retiro su mano de su rostro y la vio se puso pálido.

\- No, no, no, no, no - se asusto en cuanto con sus manos sintió su propio cuerpo alterándose cada vez mas y negando la posibilidad de que de verdad estuviese pasando, por eso busco la primera superficie reflectiva que encontró para poder verse y cuando vio su imagen en el metal se negó a creer lo que vio, buscando una confirmación por medio de su técnica insignia y la ms confiable para saber si era real al presentarle una imagen de si mismo, - ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! - pero al aparecer el clon, la imagen que vio no era diferente de la que vio en su reflejo alterándolo aun mas.

\- ¡Un sueño!, ¡si!, aun estoy soñando claro - termino tratando de autoconvencerse y por ello se pellizco la mejilla todo lo duro que pudo sintiendo un enorme dolor que lo hizo comprender que esa era la realidad, - no, no es posible... que... - ni siquiera sabía como formular sus preguntas ante su actual estado abrumado, pero quería respuestas y las quería a la de ya.

\- **Naruto, solo quiero que sepas... que esto no fue idea mía** \- fue lo que terminaría escuchando de parte de su biju cuando este finalmente se digno a hablarle, aunque ciertamente no se esperaba su declaración, empezando a cambiar su sentimiento de asombro y terror por la mas genuina de las iras.

¿Era en serio?, no le hablaba en todo el rato dejando que la paranoia lo consumiera y no le decía nada que lo pudiese preparar para esto, y cuando finalmente ese asqueroso costal de pulgas se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, ¿era con la única intención de tratar de lavarse las manos?, si, definitivamente estaba furioso y eso lo dejo saber fácilmente con su grito.

\- Kurama... - la manera en que pronuncio su nombre le hizo saber al biju que el rubio estaba mas que furioso en ese momento y eso no era bueno, no para el y sus intereses de mantener su orgullo, - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE ME HICISTEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - su grito se escucho fácilmente por el edificio, seguido de una ola de chakra que salio disparada de su habitación, fuer lo que fuera que paso, nadie se atrevería a entrar a esa habitación en un muy buen rato.

* * *

En otro punto de la aldea, en la residencia Uzumaki dos hermosas mujeres despertaban con la luz del sol sobre ellas luego de una larga noche de placer entre ellas, se encontraban apenas tapadas por una sabana que poco y nada se esforzaba por ocultar las curvas de sus hermosos y curvilíneos cuerpos, habían dormido abrazadas tanto con sus brazos como sus piernas y ahora que despertaban sonreían al encontrarse con su compañera frente a ellas, sonrojándose luego de recordar todo lo vivido hace algunas horas, empezando por la abundante descarga de leche que su mutuo esposo había dejado en sus úteros y que luego ellas felizmente se habían encargado de limpiar con sus bocas en la noche.

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿dormiste bien? - fue la pregunta que lanzo la rubia con delicada voz como quien habla a su amante, cosa que no era mentira, ambas se habían hecho amantes y ciertamente disfrutaban de esa relación y todo gracias a cierto rubio pervertido que les inicio en ese camino, como fuera la pregunta hizo que la ojiperla se riera por lo bajo, pero eso no impidió que respondiera con el descaro y picardia que era capaz de liberar cuando estaba con quienes hacían parte de su vida y su corazón.

\- Aun tengo secuelas de nuestra noche juntas... eres muy golosa cuando se trata del semen de Naruto, Tsu-chan - cualquiera que no conociera el lado mas atrevido de la mujer seguramente dejaría caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo por el descaro y burla con la que se refirió al sexo no solo con su esposo si no con otra mujer, pero en la rubia aludida en su comentario, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, le costaba que le recordaran lo golosa que llegaba a ser a veces cuando se trataba del sexo, claro esta que no es que negara eso, como se lo dijo a su esposo, no le importaba ser tachada de ninfomana por sus seres amados, pero eso no impedía que igual se avergonzara cuando se lo recordaran luego de dejar salir ese lado de si misma.

\- No puedo evitarlo, la mezcla del semen de Naru-chan y el coñito rosado de Hinata-chan es demasiado delicioso como para desperdiciar una sola gota - era un juego de dos y si la ojiperla quería jugar, entonces ella también se aseguraría de avergonzar a su tetona amante, cosa que logro fácilmente luego de alabar el sabor de su intimidad y la peculiar mezcla que surgía de su esencia y la del rubio cosa que hizo reír a la rubia haciendo que Hinata terminara en un adorable puchero.

\- Pues tu leche también es deliciosa Tsu-chan y ayer estabas derramando mucha - sus risas terminaron con ese comentario de su hermana regresando el sonrojo a su rostro, desde que descubrió que estaba realmente embarazada de nueva cuenta sus pechos estaban produciendo mucha leche y aunque se negara a admitirlo, le prendía y mucho amamantar, por eso cuando dio a luz a Hitomi, cada vez que la alimentaba, al terminar se llevaba su esposo a la habitación y no se detenía hasta que el incendio en su interior se aplacara, ahora con su embarazo sus deseos de amamantar se estaban desbordando y ayer valla que alimento a la ojiperla.

\- N-No puedo evitarlo, sabes que lacto mucho y me duelen los pechos si no las vació cuando lo hacemos - oh si, al parecer la rubia era una productora de leche por medio de los métodos mas obscenos y se cargaba particularmente cuando follaba, algo que su marido había sabido aprovechar muy bien al punto de hacerla una fetichista de la lactancia.

\- Fu fu fu fu, no me molesta Tsunade, es mas si aun tienes un poco me gustaría beber mas, últimamente tu leche esta mucho mas dulce y deliciosa de lo normal - al parecer no era la única con ese fetiche por la leche materna en la habitación, aunque le sorprendió que reparara en el sabor, aunque claro esta poco sabía que era producto de su actual estado de gravidez, no quería decírselo, al menos no ahora, quería que estuvieran todos reunidos para dar la noticia.

\- Ara, Hinata-chan y me acusabas de ser una golosa - sonrió al ver a la chica sonrojarse tras su pedido, pero mentiría si dijera que no quería hacerlo, solo esperaba no dejarse llevar mucho, lo ultimo que quería era que sus hijas las vieran en un momento en exceso intimo, porque si, para las dos mujeres, ambas niñas eran sus hijas, así de unida era su familia, - adelante, bebe hasta saciarte Hinata-chan, después de todo no hay nada mejor que un buen y nutritivo desayuno - retomo el tema jugando un poco en el proceso, el único problema era que aun ni la tocaba y la sola idea de amamantar a la ojiperla ya tenía su coño encharcado y su cuerpo como un volcán ardiendo.

Se levantaron dejando caer la sabana revelando el desnudo torso de ambas y se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder darse un beso cargado de todo el afecto que se tenían, no por nada habían sido las esposas de Naruto por años, se conocían por completo y entre ellas no había secretos.

\- Tienes un cabello muy bonito Tsu-chan, tan largo y brillante - no pudo evitar alagarla cuando se separaron, especialmente cuando vio como el sol daba en sus dorados cabellos haciéndolos brillar cual tesoro escondido, - ojala yo lo tuviera así, tan largo y sedoso - ahora lo decía mientras acariciaba unas cuantas hebras de la mujer que se dejaba embargar por la suave caricia antes de responder.

\- De que hablas Hinata, tu cabello es hermoso también - alago de vuelta a su amante sujetando también unas cuantas hebras deslizando sus dedos por todo el largo del mismo, aun no entendía porque lo escondía, bueno si lo sabía, era por el mismo motivo que ella escondía su propia edad, su celoso esposo no compartía su belleza con nadie mas que el, eran sus diosas a palabras suyas y nadie mas que el era digno de apreciar tanta belleza y claro, ellas como mujeres enamoradas no dudaron en aceptar sus términos lego de escucharlo.

Volvieron a verse tras terminar de admirar sus cabellos, para acunar una de sus manos en la mejilla de la otra antes de fundirse de nueva cuenta en un beso aun mas caliente y húmedo que el anterior, dejándose llevar cada vez mas por la pasión que empezaba a despertar en ambas.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, alguien quería leche hace poco, entonces... - fue lo que dijo la rubia cuando se separaron de nuevo cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable y una vez recuperada insto a su compañera a que procediera con aquello que deseaban ambas.

Mientras tanto la sonrojada ojiperla veía fascinada a esa mujer frente a ella y luego como hipnotizada por sus bellos ojos se lanzo a sus labios una vez mas, quería saborear sus labios una ultima vez antes de pasar a saborear sus lechosos pechos, acción que no fue evitada por la rubia, de hecho la recibió gustosa en un nuevo beso, pero esperaba que luego del mismo se dedicara a chupar la leche de ella antes de que enloqueciera, sin embargo no lograrían su objetivo cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego a ellas para luego escuchar un par de hermosas y cantarinas voces.

\- ¡Buenos días Okaa-sama/Kaa-san! - eran los dos soles de la casa, Hitomi y Himawari quienes entraban sonrientes a despertar a sus madres y se encontraron con las mismas besándose entre si, nada que les sorprendiera pues ya las habían visto a ambas besarse no solo con su Otoo-san si no también entre ellas, así que eso no era algo que les causara mayor impacto.

Las dos mujeres se separaron del beso un tanto azoradas, no por el beso en si, eso no les preocupaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacían frente a sus hijas, no, su estado agitado era porque de haber entrado un segundo después, muy seguramente las habrían atrapado en una posición mucho mas comprometedora y era justo eso lo que querían evitar.

\- Hola niñas, están muy animadas desde tan temprano - la primera en hablar fue Tsunade luego de recuperarse lo suficiente como para hablar sin nervios y las recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, eran sus amadas hijas y no se merecían nada menos que eso.

\- ¡Hm!, ¡hoy Hima-chan y yo pasaremos todo el día juntas y jugaremos mucho!, ¿verdad Hima-chan? - tal cual su forma de ser tan alegre y animada, la pequeña rubia de puntas rojas estaba casi gritando sus intenciones para con su hermana menor sacando una sonrisa divertida de las dos mujeres en la cama ante su ternura natural y su buen animo.

Por otro lado Himawari se quedo callada un segundo ante la vista ante ella mientras una pregunta se formaba en su mente y llamando la atención de los otros tres en a habitación por su silencio cuando por norma general, la pequeña siempre secundaba todas las aventuras de su hermana mayor sin importar el riesgo de las mismas y eso hizo que todos se extrañaran.

\- Ne, Hitomi Nee-chan - cuando la llamo le presto aun mas atención, particularmente porque no dejaba de ver a la misma dirección, - ¿crees que cuando seamos grandes nuestros pechos sean tan grandes como las de Okaa-sama y Kaa-san? -fue hasta entonces que las dos maduras mujeres recordaron algo, aun estaban desnudas y con los pechos al aire, dándole la vista completa de sus enormes jarras a sus dos pequeñas hijas.

¿Y que hicieron al percatarse de eso?, pues nada, no era la primera vez que las veían de todos modos, se bañaban juntas a veces así que no era nada que no conocieran en ambos casos pues se bañaban con una o la otra.

Pero era la primera vez que las veía a ambas juntas notando lo grandes de sus pechos y de paso generándole curiosidad sobre si ellas también las tendrían así de grandes al crecer.

\- ¡Por supuesto Hima-chan, seremos tan hermosas como nuestras Okaa-san y tendremos pechos igual de grandes! - como siempre Hitomi y su explosiva personalidad daba la respuesta haciendo a las dos mujeres verse antes de reírse por lo bajo por lo infantil del comentario aunque sintiéndose alagadas por los elogios de su pequeña, - te aseguro que ninguna de las dos sera una tabla como esa amargada pelirrosa - había determinación en sus palabras, pero les asombro que se refiriera a Sakura en ese contexto, al parecer su pequeña discusión en el hospital había generado cierto disgusto de la pequeña rubia lo cual las hizo suspirar.

\- Hitomi-chan, Himawari, ¿por qué no van, se asean y bajan a la cocina para desayunar?, nosotras haremos lo mismo - esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo y su dulce y cálida voz basto para eliminar el enrarecido ambiente producto de la pequeña rubia de puntas rojas con su ultimo comentario.

Entonces las dos chicas vieron a sus madres antes de sonreír y con sus manos arriba y una sonrisa en el rostro gritaron - ¡Si!, ¡vamos a desayunar! - antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con las consternadas madres viendo solo el polvo que dejaban tras de si al salir corriendo.

\- ¡Oigan, primero vallan a asearse! - fue lo ultimo que dijo Hinata antes de escuchar un si a lo lejos por parte de las dos niñas haciéndola suspirar, cuando estaban juntas parecía que se olvidaban de todo lo que no fuera jugar todo el tiempo que pudieran.

\- Eres demasiado dulce con ellas - le dijo sonriente la rubia al ver a su cansada amiga, aunque ella no era mejor, solía ponerse demasiado complaciente con su hija cuando le hacia carita de cachorro herido, truco que estaba segura aprendió de su padre, - supongo que nuestros planes se arruinaron ahora que las niñas despertaron - suspiro la rubia haciendo referencia a su momento lascivo anterior, muy para su pesar pues estaba realmente caliente.

\- Supongo - secundo la ojiperla a Tsunade al entender a que se refería, no mentiría, ella también se moría de ganas de un mañanero, pero ya no era una opción factible dada la situación, por lo cual se paro para ir al baño y asearse ella también pero no se movió de su lugar cuando se paro, de hecho giro su vista a la rubia que la veía curiosa antes de extender su mano, - ¿que te parece si nos bañamos juntas?, ahorraremos tiempo de esa manera - dijo sonriendole con cariño, antes de sentir como la rubia tomaba su mano aceptando su invitación y juntas dirigirse a su baño personal en la habitación para limpiarse.

Sin embargo, la ojiperla se equivoco, lejos de ahorrar tiempo, la realidad es que terminaron derrochandolo en la ducha, al principio solo se estaban lavando, primero a si mismas y luego la una a la otra y fue entonces cuando todo se fue al carajo, pronto las jabonosas manos de ambas mujeres dejaron de limpiar la piel de la otra para pasar a manosearse la una a la otra, de ahí a masturbarse directamente y sin reparo entre si, pronto dejaron de lado las pretensiones y dieron rienda suelta a lo que querían, pasando por besos chupones y caricias descaradas, ademas de complacer el deseo de leche de ambas antes de pasar a follar propiamente dicho en la ducha, algo que les llevo mas de media hora para detenerse al recordar que debían bajar a cocinar, aunque no sin antes llevarse un buen par de orgasmos de parte y parte.

\- Creo que nos dejamos llevar - dijo Tsunade mientras se secaba y se reía ligeramente al no poder contenerse, aunque no es que no lo hubiese disfrutado de todos modos, - sabes algo Hinata, creo que deberé buscar una manera de que también empieces a lactar, no es justo que solo tu te amamantes - ese comentario hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara al punto de que humo salía de su cabeza, no solo por la vergüenza de todo lo que hicieron, ni por que se prendió a los pechos de la rubia como bebe con hambre, también estaba el detalle que no era la primera ve que la Uzumaki deseaba poder lactar también y que ahora Tsunade dijera eso abrió su imaginación a escenas con su esposo ordeñándola como a una vaca y ella disfrutándolo ademas, por eso no dijo nada, pero ciertamente no se oponía a la idea.

\- S-Saldre primero para ir preparando el desayuno - fue todo lo que dijo la ojiperla antes de salir corriendo del baño dejando a una risueña rubia al ver tan avergonzada a su amiga, escudándose en ss labores como ama de casa para evitar la conversación, pero que ni creyera que no llevaría a cabo su objetivo.

"Si, definitivamente te haré lactar Hi-na-ta", ante ese pensamiento solo se pudo relamer los labios en anticipación saboreando ya la leche materna de su compañera, ¿una retribución a los litros de leche que ella había bebido?, tal vez o solo fuera el morboso deseo de la rubia de compartir con ella el obsceno placer del sexo lactante, eso era algo que solo la rubia sabía, pero eso no implicaba que en ese momento mientras terminaba de secarse no se imaginara a ambas chupándose los pechos la una a la otra bebiendo su leche a la vez o masajeando el pene de su esposo con un sándwich de tetas usando la leche combinada de las dos como lubricante, en fin, que las opciones eran infinitas.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado pues no quería tardarse mas en bajar, por eso termino de secarse, se arreglo y bajo para encontrar a las dos niñas jugando a la espera de los alimentos y a la ojiperla en la cocina también ya arreglada, incluyendo su imagen, suspiro al verla así frente a su familia pero no le dio importancia y mejor se acerco a ella para luego de un beso rápido ayudarla a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro.

Les casaba gracia a ambas mujeres cuando sirvieron la mesa el ver como las dos niñas parecían muy interesadas no en comer si no en devorar sus alimentos lo mas rápido que fueran capaces de hacerlo, aun así no era un comportamiento que deberían alentar y por eso debían reprenderlas.

\- Niñas, no coman tan rápido, no es propio de una dama - querían que fueran mujeres educadas por lo cual debían reprender su actual comportamiento, - ademas se atragantaran si comen tan rápido - Tsunade estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, por eso dejo que en todo momento fuese ella quien reprendiera al par de infantes.

\- Pero Hinata Okaa-san, si tardamos en comer tendremos menos tiempo para jugar - el puchero de Hitomi mientras reprochaba casi la hace dudar, pero debía ser firme, no podía malcriarla, al menos no todo el tiempo.

\- Okaa-sama, yo quiero jugar con Hitomi Onee-chan - cuando vio a su propia hija se le acabo la firmeza, estaba haciéndole ojos de borrego a medio morir, lagrimas se le escapaban y eso era mas de lo que podía soportar por eso busco ayuda de la rubia, antes de que cediera a los caprichos de sus hijas... de nuevo.

Tsunade por su parte sudo avergonzada pues al parecer ninguna de las dos era rival para el combo de ternura que eran sus hijas, en ocasiones incluso su esposo se veía en problemas para mantener su firmeza y autoridad ante las dos, "¿me pregunto a cuantos ejércitos doblegarían solo con su ternura ese par?", un pensamiento que no pudo evitar pues era aterrador lo que podían hacer las dos cuando ponían ese rostro de aflicción por no poder jugar juntas como hermanas.

\- B-Bueno, solo no coman tan apresuradamente... y compórtense mientras Hinata y yo salimos, ¿esta bien? - la rubia debió ceder aunque no fuera su intención, pues sabía que en este punto ambas no podrían evitar ceder ante sus miradas llorosas, las cuales dicho sea de paso se transformaron en muecas de alegría mientras saltaban abrasadas y riendo al haberse salido con la suya, al menos hasta que se percataron de lo ultimo que les dijo su madre Senju.

\- ¿Acaso van a salir hoy a algún lado? -pregunto Hitomi movida por su innata curiosidad y también por la posibilidad de hacer una excursión junto a su hermana, algo que no habían hecho en un rato.

\- Así es Hitomi-chan, iremos al hospital para traer a Otoo-sama, hoy le darán de alta - la ojiperla dijo con alegría mientras juntaba sus palmas frente a ella y le sonreía, sabía lo unidas que eran las dos pequeñas con su padre y considerando que ayer Hitomi estuvo llorando creyendo que su padre estaba en el hospital, sabía que esa noticia le alegraría mucho, a ambas de hecho.

\- ¡Yeeey! ¡Hitomi Onee-chan! ¡Otoo-san volverá a casa! - la mas pequeña de los Uzumaki grito de alegría, algo que contagió a su hermana para una vez mas empezar a saltar de alegría frente a sus divertidas madres que las veían con una cálida sonrisa al notar la buena relación entre las niñas y su padre.

\- Hai hai, entonces deberán procurar no ensuciarse mucho, para que reciban a su Otoo-san como se debe, ¿entendido? - una vez mas hablo la rubia esta vez para asegurarse de que no causaran un destrozo en la casa... de nuevo si se quedaban solas.

\- ¡Haaiii! - gritaron las entusiasmadas niñas antes de llenarse la boca con la comida faltante hinchando sus cachetes y luego salir corriendo fuera de la habitación para empezar a jugar, sacando un suspiro en la Senju, pues no estaba convencida de que le hubiesen escuchado ninguna de las dos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó la mujer luego de eso mientras a su lado la ojiperla solo sonreía amargamente ante la despreocupada actitud de sus hijas, algo que ciertamente no habían heredado de ellas, lo cual significaba que era herencia paterna y tal vez, solo tal vez, demasiada indulgencia materna.

\- M-Mejor nos apresuramos también para poder ir al hospital cuanto antes - fue lo que dijo la ojiperla para llamar la atención de su hermana mientras tomaba su mano cálidamente en señal de apoyo, algo que agradeció enormemente la rubia.

\- Jooo, al parecer alguien esta ansiosa por reencontrarse con su esposo - no pudo evitar el comentario burlón al ver el sonrojo de la chica, solo con sus seres queridos se sentía en libertad como para hacer ese tipo de comentarios, - no te preocupes, yo también quiero verlo ya... y que me llene por dentro como tanto amo que lo haga - al decir eso viéndola con coquetería la ojiperla no pudo evitar una vez mas explotar de vergüenza sonrojándose y expulsando humo e su cabeza para diversión de la rubia que no evito la carcajada que le siguió al verla así.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no pudo evitar hacer un puchero ante la burla de la rubia, especialmente porque no es que no cruzara su mente un momento erótico con su esposo y la rubia, el problema era que el rostro de puchero de la mujer, lejos de hacerla ver enojada, a ojos de la rubia la hacía ver adorable, entendía de donde saco la pequeña Himawari su ternura y por eso no fue capas de evitar besarla a modo de disculpa, cosa que pasada la sorpresa inicial del gesto, la ojiperla acepto y correspondió felizmente.

Luego del beso ambas sonrieron terminaron su desayuno, se asearon y partieron rumbo al hospital dejando a las dos niñas jugando felices a la espera de ver en casa a su progenitor, caminaron presurosas sin saber que al llegar su vida empezaría a cambiar, en mas de un sentido, pero disfrutarían de esos cambios mas de lo que se podrían imaginar.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital y pasar por los protocolos de visita pasaron derecho a ver a su esposo, aunque empezaron a angustiarse cuando conforme se acercaban a la habitación algunos de los médicos del lugar parecían verlas como si fueran demasiado valientes y otros un tanto angustiados empezando a generar un mal presentimiento en ambas, lo cual se transformo rápidamente en temor al pensar que quizás algo le había pasado al rubio y eso los hizo acelerar el paso aunque de manera imperceptible para los demás pues lo ultimo que necesitaban era llamar la atención.

No podía haberle pasado nada, era imposible que le hubiera pasado algo, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas antes, se había enfrentado a la muerte infinidad de veces y a enemigos mucho mas fuertes que el y aun así había salido victorioso de todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, esto no podía derrotarlo, al menos eso era lo que se decían las dos mujeres conforme se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron hasta la puerta y la rubia tomo el pomo para abrirla, se congelaron las dos en su lugar por el miedo, miedo a que al entrar se encontraran con un grupo de médicos recogiéndolo todo, desconectando cada aparato y en la cama yaciera el cuerpo de su esposo inerte al haber perdido la pelea, la sola idea de perderlo les causaba demasiado pánico y les hacía dudar de entrar si con ello evitaban tal imagen.

Pero eran shinobi, grandes kunoishi, entrenadas para soportar el dolor y la perdida, claro la rubia no lo había logrado en el pasado y por dentro sabía que perder al rubio la rompería irremediablemente, pero ambas debían entrar, para bien o para mal, era su deber como las parejas del ninja mas travieso que alguna vez pisara la aldea.

Por ello respiraron fuertemente antes de verse y con una renovada resolución y sintiendo que podían apoyarse en la otra finalmente abrieron la puerta para ver a su esposo y lo que vieron ciertamente las sorprendió, pues no estaban preparadas para ello.

Ahí estaba su esposo, totalmente sano, sin ningún cambio sobre el que debiera preocuparles mas allá del gesto de mal humor que se cargaba en ese momento, al menos hasta que las vio y su rostro se suavizo para pasar de su furica expresión a una mas cálida y amorosa dedicada a ellas y solo a ellas, su familia.

No entendían, que estaba pasando, se habían tomado su tiempo antes de entrar preparándose mentalmente para posiblemente encontrar al rubio en estado critico o en el peor de los casos muerto, pero verlo totalmente sano, de hecho ya vestido y preparado para salir era algo que les desconcertaba, porque si todo estaba bien, ¿que era lo que tenía a los médicos del hospital tan inquietos?, ahora necesitaban respuestas y no sabían quien podía dárselas pues dudaban que el rubio lo supiera realmente.

Querían decir algo pero en cuanto abrieron la boca para formular alguna pregunta alguien mas entro en la habitación, alguien bastante conocido por las tres personas en la misma, una mujer de cabello negro vestida con un kimono particular de dolor negro y que en el pasado fuera la mano derecha de Tsunade cuando tomo el manto como el Hokage.

\- Shizune - fue lo que dijo la rubia en cuanto la vio, se notaba agitada y un tanto preocupada, pero cuando noto todo normal paso a estar confundida pues no encontraba motivo de alarma.

\- ¿Are?, que extraño, todo esta normal - ese comentario llamo la atención de todos, parecía saber algo que ellos no y eso era suficiente para las dos féminas, al parecer ella podía darles las respuestas que tanto deseaban encontrar a la extraña situación que estaba ocurriendo aquella mañana en el centro de atención medica de la hoja.

Por eso se acercaron a la mujer y la tomaron de los hombros con inusual fuerza, llamando la atención de la pelinegra que nada mas vio los sonrientes rostros de ambas mujeres y sabía que estaba metida en un buen lio, conocía esa expresión muy bien, su maestra la había usado infinidad de veces antes con ella, incluyendo cuando le revelo lo que paso esa noche en que ella estuvo borracha y triste extrañando a su esposo, recordaba muy bien lo que le dijo mientras usaba esa sonrisa.

"- _Eso jamas paso__ y nunca lo comentaras con nadie, ¿entendido?_ -" el tono suave y dulce de su voz, la expresión de inocencia que expresaba su rostro con esa sonrisa mientras con su mano apretaba su hombro al punto de casi romperle la clavícula la perseguía en sueños aun ahora, por lo cual era plenamente consciente de que si estaba haciendo esa expresión en este momento, mentirle u ocultarle información era una sentencia de muerte.

Tristemente eso no era lo peor, después de todo era algo a lo que estaba mas que acostumbrada al haber convivido con la mujer buena parte de su vida, no, lo que le aterraba de verdad era la otra mujer que como su maestra la tenía retenida por un hombro solo que sin aplicar fuerza, lo cual lo hacía mas aterrador, pocos lo sabían pero Hinata Hyuga era por definición un monstruo aterrador, no era fácil lograr que mostrara ese lado de si misma pues su actitud dulce y pasiva te hacía pensar que era imposible hacerla enojar, pero el problema era ese, cuando se enojaba, la niña tierna y dulce que todos conocían se transformaba en un ogro ansioso de sangre.

Ahora ante ella estaba esa persona, la miraba con una sonrisa en sus finos labios y con sus ojos cerrados dándole un aspecto tierno, el único problema, pese a que sus ojos permanecían cerrados a su alrededor podía notar las venas marcadas producto de haber activado su Byaugan una amenaza latente que le decía que era mejor no huir o se vería forzada a detenerla la fuerza, estaba atrapada, la combinación de la amenaza silenciosa junto a ese rostro tan dulce era aterrador y de primera mano había visto cuando ella se enojaba, pues había visto a la ojiperla castigando a sus hijos con el Byakugan activado, la ultima vez cuando nalgueo a Hitomi por sus travesuras pasadas de la raya que acabaron con la pobre llorando mientras debía aplicar hielo en su trasero y luego una almohada si quería sentarse, fue su maestra quien le dijo lo que ocurría si activaba su doujutsu para castigarlos, al parecer ella había encontrado una nueva manera de aplicar el puño suave y no le dolía aplicarlo con sus revoltosos hijos.

\- Ne, Shizune-chan, puedes decirme, ¿que es lo que sabes? - trago saliva cuando vio como las venas de los ojos de la ojiperla se remarcaban mas luego de esa pregunta, era mejor no mentir ni guardarse la información, por su seguridad y la de su trasero el cual inconscientemente había tratado de proteger llevando sus manos hacía la zona como un escudo.

\- P-Pues y-yo... - le estaba costando horrores hablar sin tartamudear y al parecer eso no era algo que estuviesen interpretando muy bien ambas féminas haciendo que su temblor aumentara mientras empezaba a sudar.

\- Shizune, ¿sabes algo?, no te he entrenado en un buen rato y eso podría bajar tu rendimiento como shinobi, quizás sea momento de un nuevo entrenamiento con tu Sensei - en cuanto la escucho se puso pálida, los entrenamientos de la rubia nunca fueron precisamente suaves ni cuando empezó, así que siempre acababa con los músculos hechos trizas sin poderse mover sin dolor en días y ahora ese supuesto entrenamiento parecía mas una amenaza que una ayuda.

Busco con sus ojos ayuda de la única persona que podría calmarlas, pero cuando dirigió su vista en su dirección el rubio se estaba haciendo el desentendido en aquella situación, acto muy inteligente pues estaba procurando mantener su integridad física intacta, tal vez el fuera su esposo y quien podía doblegarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en este momento viéndolas tan enojadas hasta el sabía que meterse implicaría salir mal librado de eso, en otras palabras, la pelinegra estaba total y completamente sola frente a dos fieras furiosas.

\- E-Escuche q-que había u-un p-problema en la habitación de N-Naruto - cuando dijo eso sintió como las mujeres la soltaron permitiéndole respirar aliviada pues al parecer se sintieron complacidas cuando empezó a hablar, aunque claro esta llamo la atención del rubio cuando mencionaron un problema con el.

\- ¿Problema?, pero si nadie a venido hasta ahora, ¿como pudo haber un problema? - el rubio sentía curiosidad y no era el único, las dos mujeres también la sentían después de todo, ellas asintieron a lo dicho por su marido, no había muestras de que ocurriera algún problema con su esposo, por eso todos la vieron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

\- M-Me informaron que desde hace un rato han percibido un chakra muy denso y pesado saliendo de la habitación de manera muy agresiva, ademas de escuchar gritos, así que tenían miedo de entrar - eso explicaba algunas cosas como la forma en que las veían cuando llegaron y las vieron dirigirse al cuarto del actual Hokage, al parecer suponían que solo alguien verdaderamente loco se atrevería a entrar voluntariamente a un lugar que desprendía una energía tan salvaje.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso, luego pasaron a ver a su esposo esperando una explicación solo para encontrarse al rubio rascándose la cabeza avergonzado mientras las veía apenado por los problemas causados por cuenta de su arrebato.

\- Siiii... sobre eso, resulta que estaba enojado con Kurama y empece a discutir con el, al parecer no me percate de que estaba tan alterado que empece a expulsar chakra de modo tan violento, lo siento mucho dattebayo - se disculpo el rubio mientras hacia una mueca de sonrisa amarga e incomoda ante lo que sus acciones causaron, otra vez, por simplemente no ser capaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos... otra vez.

Sin embargo lo que dijo les llamo la atención a las tres, era insólito en realidad, ¿Naruto peleando con Kurama?, era difícil de creer pues ese par se llevaban muy bien, al punto de que su armonía como biju y jinchuriki era de envidiar, no habían tenido una discusión desde que se hicieron amigos y aprendieron a convivir el uno con el otro, entonces eso dejaba muchas dudas.

\- Pero mi amor, tu y Kurama se han llevado bien desde hace ya muchísimos años, ¿por qué discutirían ahora? - Tsunade estaba perpleja y por eso no pudo evitar su pregunta, una pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de las tres mujeres pues era un evento raro, después de la guerra Kurama no había sido motivo de discusión entre ellos y tampoco en la aldea donde poco a poco habían aprendido a aceptarlo como uno mas de su comunidad aunque al biju aquello lo fastidiara.

\- Tsu-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun, tu y Kurama son muy buenos amigos, no tiene sentido que peleen ahora - Hinata no estaba mejor, la confusión en ella era igual, había algo que no estaba diciéndoles y eso le preocupaba, a todas de hecho, - Naruto, ¿qué... paso? - el que no usara su honorifico de siempre daba a entender que esperaba una respuesta algo difícil de notar cuando le dedicaba un rostro tan lleno de angustia.

Pero nada las preparo a ninguna para lo siguiente, pues el rubio de un momento a otro cambio esa mueca de disculpas y vergüenza para un rostro serio y estoico, un rostro que ellas conocían muy bien pues era el rostro que usaba cuando se trataba de asuntos de estado que requerían su intervención como Hokage, eso las asusto mas de lo que ya estaban.

\- Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso - era mas grave de lo que pensaban si el les decía eso con ese tono tan autoritario digno de un jefe militar, - hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿les parece? - al menos tenía intención de contarles, pero no lo haría a no ser que fuera en la seguridad de su santo hogar, debía ser algo serio para tal cosa y eso solo acrecentaba sus temores.

Sin embargo entendiendo que era algo que no quería que se supiera mas aya de su circulo intimo asintieron en acuerdo con su petición a lo que el rubio también asintió a modo de agradecimiento antes de eliminar toda la rigidez de su cuerpo y la seriedad del ambiente para volver a su actitud normal despreocupada y bromista de siempre.

\- Ahora... que no me van a saludar como se debe Tsu-chan, Hinata-chan - al decir eso ya con su tono alegre de siempre extendió los brazos en clara señal de que las quería ahí con el y las chicas llevadas por su amor por el, olvidaron de momento todo lo demás para ir a sus brazos felices y contentas.

Se besaron con el una después de la otra varias veces aumentando la intensidad de los besos y las caricias olvidándose no solo del lugar donde estaban si no de la persona que estaba presente viendo todo aquello con un adorable sonrojo, al menos hasta que la escucharon aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención y recordarles que no estaban precisamente solos ni en el mejor lugar para estar dando un espectáculo tan descarado.

\- Ahem, como sea, ya que al parecer no hay problemas, no veo razón para que mi Naru-chan no le den el alta - contesto la rubia cuando se recompuso tratando de sonar como lo que era, una ninja medico, aunque el sonrojo tan fuerte que ahora adornaba sus mejillas hacía difícil tomarla en serio, mas cuando Naruto y Hinata notaron el imperceptible roce entre las piernas de Tsunade tratando de aplacar su calor, algo que la ojiperla entendía bien pues ella estaba considerando hacer lo mismo.

\- S-Si, solo tendrían que llenarse algunas formas de salida y listo - les recordó Shizune los protocolos de la institución a lo cual los tres asintieron de acuerdo con la pelinegra.

\- Eso es genial Naruto-kun, podremos ir a casa finalmente, las niñas están esperándote - esta vez era el turno de Hinata para dejar salir su emoción, la cual acompaño con un ligero y delicado aplauso frente a su pecho mientras le sonreía calidamente a su esposo el cual asintió en confirmación a lo que le dijo antes de que sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, el rubio las tomo de las cinturas y las atrajo hacia el de nuevo haciéndolas sonrojar mas pero no por eso negandole el contacto.

\- Si, estoy ansioso de volver a casa - escucharlo decir aquello les encantaba, ahora que el rubio quería que los tres vivieran juntos, mas que nunca querían ir a casa y poder empezar su vida como la gran familia que eran, tal vez faltaban miembros que estaban fuera, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, como fuera nadie estaba mas feliz en ese momento que la rubia la cual ya esbozaba una soñadora sonrisa ansiosa de comunicarle a su esposo la gran noticia, aunque claro los planes se truncarían un poco por mano del propio rubio, - sin embargo, hay algo que debo hacer primero en la oficina - eso borro sus sonrisas, odiaban cuando el debía quedarse en la oficina tanto tiempo, claro esta el siempre hacía trampa usando sus clones para pasar el tiempo con su yo original con su familia, pero habían ocasiones en las que debía ser su verdadero yo y no su jutsu quien atendiera dichos asuntos.

\- Es necesario, sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana - Hinata hablo, tampoco le hacía gracia aquello, quería estar con su esposo en casa y sabía que la rubia también por eso si era necesario ambas armarían un berrinche, le aplicarían la ley del hielo, lo que fuera hasta que fuera a casa con ellas, una actitud muy infantil tal vez, pero era el efecto que tenía sobre ellas esa droga que Naruto se encargo de hacerlas adictas que era el amor que sentían por el y que el alimentó con el suyo propio.

\- Ojala pudiera'ttebayo, pero esto es algo que se debe hacer... y quiero que estén presentes también pues les compete tanto como a mi - aquello las hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, estaban listas para llorar si era necesario y el les decía algo así y con un rostro tan serio, debía ser realmente importante como para incluso requerir su presencia, - es hora de que la aldea sepa la verdad sobre nosotros - la convicción en sus palabras las sorprendió al tiempo que las asusto, aunque obviamente mas a sus dos esposas que a Shizune la cual sentía solo sorpresa ante la declaración del rubio.

\- ¿E-Estas seguro mi amor?, no digo que no lo hagas, he esperado mucho por este momento, pero, ¿es de verdad el momento adecuado para decirlo? - Tsunade estaba temblando de emoción, si de verdad iba a ocurrir, entonces finalmente podría caminar por las calles como lo que era la mujer de Naruto Uzumaki, podría decirle al mundo que ella y el tenían una familia y que Hitomi era su hija tanto como Boruto y Himawari, pero tenía miedo de que quizás el pueblo no estuviese preparado y condenara tal relación.

\- Por supuesto... claro que me hubiera gustado que fuera en otros términos, pero creo que es buen momento ahora - eso las sorprendió a todas pues no entendieron eso de los términos en que se procedería con esa decisión y eso lo capto el rubio al verlas por lo que sonrió antes de contestarles con toda la calidez que solo le dedicaba a ellas, - etto, la cosa es que nos descubrieron y siendo honesto aunque se que son buenos chicos, hay una persona entre ellos que no confió en su capacidad para resistir querer contar lo que se podría decir es un chisme así de jugoso - al decir aquello la imagen de una rubia apareció en su mente.

Irónicamente las tres mujeres entendieron de quien se trataba, Tsunade pues recordaba a una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda que tendía a ser bastante entrometida y querer saber cosas que no necesitaba saber sobre las vidas personales de otros, Hinata, bueno, mentiría si dijera que no pensaba en la rubia que era su amiga la cual en mas de una ocasión cuando se reunían no era capaz de ocultar su dicha al tener un nuevo chisme que compartir con ella y ahora tenía la madre de todos los chismes y en el caso de Shizune, ella se había visto bombardeada en el pasado por la curiosa ojiesmeralda para saber mas sobre su sensei cuando esta se negaba a hablar y claro trataba de sonsacarle lo que quería a su asistente.

No era descabellado pensar que la chica no resistiría la tentación de decirle algo de eso, tal vez no a todos pero si a los mas cercanos y ellos a su vez regarían la información por la aldea poniéndolos en un predicamento, entonces entendían a que se refería el rubio, era mejor que la información saliera directamente de los implicados para evitar tergiversaciones producto de chismes.

\- S-Supongo que tienes razón y en ese sentido es mejor que seas tu quien lo revele, aun así tengo miedo de como respondan al saberlo - Hinata sabía que era mejor así, pero no quería que su familia se destruyera, no quería que se separaran ahora que tenían la oportunidad de finalmente estar todos juntos.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras - le dijo con una sonrisa, esa que le hacía confiar en el y en que saldrían adelante, por eso asintió antes de recostar su cabeza contra su pecho buscando su calidez para calmar sus nervios, acción que fue imitada por la rubia y que el Uzumaki se aseguro de complementar abrazándolas mas contra si mismo en señal de que el las protegería, podrían ser grandes kunoichi, pero aun eran mujeres con familia por la cual temían, - Shizune Nee-chan, comunicate con los lideres de clanes y al consejo civil, pídeles que reúnan a todos los suyos frente a la torre Hokage en una hora por favor - termino viendo con seriedad a la pelinegra, necesitaba hacer esto ahora que tenía la voluntad de hacerlo, si esperaba mucho el miedo podría doblegarlo como a sus mujeres y en este momento mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, por su familia.

\- Entendido, iniciare con su pedido Lord Hokage - pudo decirle de manera mas informal pero entendió que este era un momento serio y como tal exigía profesionalismo de su parte hacia su líder, solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control en cuanto se supiese tal cosa.

Naruto la vio salir para cumplir su orden y luego de que salio solo se abrazo mas fuerte a sus mujeres buscando en ellas la fuerza que sentía le haría falta para afrontar este reto, había llegado la hora y requeriría de todo su control para hacerle frente, por sus hijos, por ellas, por su familia, por eso mantuvo el abrazo sobre ellas por un buen rato hasta que sintió su corazón mas calmado al igual que a sus esposas.

\- Que tal si vamos a la oficina de una vez, aun tengo que enviar el informe a Kiri sobre el asunto de los biju cerca de sus fronteras y asegurarles que el peligro paso - dijo el rubio cuando finalmente se separaron del abrazo solo para recibir el asentimiento de parte de sus dos mujeres, en cierta manera necesitaba distraerse hasta que llegara la hora y que mejor que llenando los papeles sobre la misión que había asumido como personal.

\- Aun así, no creas que hemos olvidado el tema de tu discusión con Kurama, cuando lleguemos a casa, espero que no digas que fue lo que lo causo - el rostro serio de la Senju le dijo que no daría su brazo a torcer en ese asunto, igual no es que tuviese intención de ocultarlo, al menos no de ellas, esa era la base de su relación, cero secretos que afectaran a su familia, por ello asintió antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a su objetivo.

* * *

El tiempo hasta que se reuniera la gente se les hizo eterno, sin embargo encontraron como emplearlo hasta que llegara el momento empezando por la redacción del informe a Kiri para calmar las aguas, lo cual supuso un reto pues debían informar lo ocurrido pero sin ser demasiado específicos referente a algunos temas para evitar generar un conflicto de intereses con la aldea de la niebla.

Al final el informe termino contando el encuentro con el grupo agresor y su posterior destrucción, la platica con los biju omitiendo los cuerdos entre el Hokage y los mismos ademas de una verdad parcial, en la cual se informaba que los dos biju en cuestión, el sanbi y el gobi, habían accedido a esconderse un tiempo de los ojos humanos para evitar problemas, pero que el lugar donde se esconderían sería de conocimiento solo de los dos entes para evitar que la información se filtrara y atrajera a otros grupos extremistas como aquel.

Les llevo un rato redactar y que sonara convincente pero finalmente lo lograron y tras eso se encargaron de que el mensaje fuese enviado a Kirigakure a la brevedad, dejándolos libres en la oficina a la espera del gran momento, lo cual dicho sea de paso les permitió escuchar como en las calles se empezaba a reunir la gente alrededor de la torre Hokage a la espera del anuncio de su líder aumentando los nervios de los tres por lo que estaría por ocurrir en cuanto recibiera la notificación de que todos se habían reunido finalmente.

Escuchar como el bullicio aumentaba afuera de la torre y que aun Shizune no regresara confirmando la presencia de todos los estaba alterando, principalmente al rubio quien jamas fue alguien precisamente paciente, pero que había aprendido a aplicar conforme crecía, aun así ahora lo único que deseaba era que la pelinegra entrase y diera la señal de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer antes de tiempo y el continuo temblor de su pierna derecha mientras estaba sentado y el que mordiera constantemente sus labios por la ansiedad era la prueba física de ello.

No era el único, las dos chicas pese a estar físicamente tranquilas, el estado de su mente era un caos, evaluaban cada posible escenario luego de la revelación y los retos que deberían de enfrentar de cara a su nueva vida, porque si, había una cosa que tenían claro ambas mujeres y que sabían era secundado por su esposo y eso era que ni bajo amenaza de muerte pensaban separarse, eran una familia y no dejarían que nada ni nadie destruyera eso.

Sin embargo salieron de sus pensamientos cuando vieron al rubio tan tenso en su silla, el era quien mas podía perder con todo esto si las cosas salían mal, pero lo conocían, en cuanto tomaba una decisión no se echaba para atrás, claro ahora ya era muy tarde para eso, como fuera, se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron para sus adentros, el estaba haciendo esto por ellas, para ya no tener que ocultarse, pero quizás era quien mas temía ante la posibilidad de perderlas.

Siempre era el quien las protegía y apoyaba, tal vez era hora de que fueran ellas quienes le mostraran su apoyo, no por nada eran sus esposas, por eso tras una mirada entre ellas y un asentimiento, se acercaron hasta el para cada una sujetar una de sus manos en señal de apoyo, llamando su atención para poder darle esa fuerza que parecía querer abandonarlo.

\- Relajate Naru-chan, tu lo dijiste, que todo saldrá bien, cree en esas palabras - le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para calmarlo y también a si misma, debía creer en esas palabras ella también, si estaban juntos no había que temer y eso debía entenderlo su rubio.

\- Es cierto, además cualquier problema que surja, lo afrontaremos juntos - esta vez fue la ojiperla la que hablo, tratando de recordarle que ya no estaba solo, ahora ellas estaban con el, eran su familia y como tal lo ayudarían a afrontar los problemas, ya no debía cargar con el peso del mundo el solo.

Al ver a sus esposas sonrerile y decirle esas palabras una seguridad inesperada llego a el, lo hizo sonreír al ver la suerte que tenía por tenerlas en su vida, ahí estaban totalmente aterradas, temblando ligeramente por el miedo y aun así le sonreían para darle valor y asegurarle que saldrían adelante, ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, ellas se lo merecían, por eso beso el dorso de la mano de cada una antes de sonreirles con una calidez que las derretía mientras sus ojos les transmitían todo el amor que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar, quería decirles algo, ero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a quien tanto esperaban, finalmente Shizune hacía acto de aparición.

\- Todos están reunidos Lord Hokague - esas simples palabras fueron mas que suficientes para hacerlos temblar a los tres, pero eran shinobis, habían enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces en el pasado y sobrevivido, esto no tenía porque ser algo peor si ellos no lo permitían.

\- Llego la hora - fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de levantarse de su asiento para ver a sus dos esposas y asentir reafirmando su convicción para enfrentar este gran reto y posteriormente los cuatro salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al techo de la torre desde donde se dirigiría a su aldea para hacer el anuncio que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno quería decir nada, todos querían asimilar lo que estaba por ocurrir y temían que decir algo pudiera hacer retroceder a alguno de ellos, pero eran familia y como tal se apoyarían entre si, por eso cuando estaban por salir se detuvieron un momento, los tres implicados dieron una profunda respiración para calmarse y luego finalmente salieron.

Fue nada mas llegar al lugar y se separaron, las tres mujeres se quedarían atrás mientras el rubio se paraba frente a su pueblo y en cuanto los vio se sintió como antaño cuando la aldea lo miraba con rencor, aterrorizado, pero al ver hacia atrás y ver a su familia le dio valor para lo que venía por eso encaro de nuevo a los ciudadanos listo para hablar.

\- ¡Los he llamado aquí hoy, porque tengo un anuncio que hacerles, revelarles una parte de mi vida que hasta ahora les era desconocida y que creo ha llegado la hora de que sean conocedores de la misma! - ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo cual luego de decir aquello los murmullos empezaron, debía continuar antes de que se hicieran ideas que no eran.

Por eso se giro hacia sus esposas y con un gesto con su cabeza les indico que se hicieran a su lado, algo a lo que ellas asintieron antes de empezar a acercarse dejando atrás a una tensa Shizune que solo les deseaba lo mejor y cuando llegaron a su lado los murmullos solo aumentaron ante la sorpresa de tenerlas ahí arriba también, como fuera el las tomo de la mano en primera para darse fuerza y en segunda para poder mostrarle al pueblo su vinculo con las dos féminas y decidió terminar con esto mientras aun tenía valor para hacerlo, - Estas dos mujeres son... - .

* * *

Finalmente habían regresado a casa, cansados por todo lo que había sido ese día y las sorpresas que tuvo el mismo, aunque realmente felices y un tanto consternados de como resulto todo al final.

No era para menos, después de todo los tres se esperaban algún tipo de alboroto de parte de los pobladores de la aldea tras escuchar a su líder decir que tenía dos esposas en lugar de una y mas aun, saber que una de esas esposas era la mismísima Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, esperaban protestas o algo por el estilo, pero no, todo lo que escucharon era algo que aun les costaba asimilar.

"- _Increible; Como era de esperarse del septimo; Solo el septimo podría enamorar a la princesa de los Hyuga y a la Princesa de los Senju; Ahora mis respetos por lord Hokage se han aumentado_ -" eso y mucho mas fue lo que escucharon de sus pobladores luego de tal noticia y siendo honestos recordarlo les hacía doler la cabeza, especialmente por los gritos de jubilo que le siguieron a eso, gritos que aumentaron cuando fue y revelo la identidad de Hitomi como su hija y e hija de Tsunade, onde alegaron que el futuro de la aldea era brillante si el lord Hokage dejaba descendencia tan prometedora como esa, lo cual esta dicho sea de paso hizo que su mandíbula cayera como si quisiera tocar el piso de la impresión.

Claro esta las dos mujeres no estaban mejor, acabaron sonrojadas cuando los comentarios empezaron a derivar en la suerte que tenía el rubio por sus dos bellas esposas, la envidia que sentían por tener a esas dos mujeres tan hermosas en su cama, incluso algunos comentarios sobre lo viril que debía de ser el lord Hokage si podía satisfacer a dos poderosas mujeres como lo eran Hinata Hyuga y Tsunade Senju, estaban abochornadas obviamente por lo cual querían esconderse rápidamente luego de semejantes comentarios.

Y mientras tanto Shizune atrás de ellos solo podía sonreír amargamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente al ver como termino todo, aunque si se alegraba y aliviaba de que las cosas hubiesen salido mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos se esperaba.

Como fuera, en estos momentos por la mente de la recién revelada familia Uzumaki-Senju-Hyuga, el único pensamiento que tenían era el del asombro por lo bien recibida que fue la noticia por parte de sus conciudadanos, lo que los llevaba a pensar que tal vez eso se debía a todos los horrores que debieron pasar durante la ultima gran guerra, todo lo que se perdió y lo que se debió sacrificar para lograr la actual paz donde incluso las aldeas ninja no tenían conflictos graves entre ellas, debieron aprender a recibir todo lo bueno y adaptarse a los cambios para poder salir adelante, por lo que el que su líder tuviese dos esposas no debía suponerles ningún problema y por eso podían aceptarlo con tal facilidad.

Era eso o que de verdad eran idiotas como para siquiera considerar la implicaciones de todo lo que se dijo, empezando por el tiempo de matrimonio entre los dos rubios, tal vez vivir en una aldea regida por las reglas ninja había echo que se comportaran mas insensibles a algunas cosas, como fuera, el hecho era que lo peor ya había pasado y con ese peso retirado de encima podrían hacer su vida como tanto habían deseado... juntos.

Obviamente luego de la revelación al pueblo paso a una reunión con los lideres de clan y el consejo civil para explicar a mayor detalle los pormenores de su particular situación, incluyendo el que se le permitía tener mas de una esposa ya que Tsunade en su momento y de manera secreta puso su nombre como parte de la ley de restauración de clanes, esa reunión si fue mas extensa pero culmino con la felicitación de los lideres por su feliz matrimonio y una promesa de parte de cada clan de una ofrenda para su matrimonio con la Senju así como en su momento lo hicieron por su matrimonio con la Hyuga.

Ahora solo querían descansar por lo cual nada mas entrar las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina a preparar algo que comer mientras el rubio se echaba sobre uno de los muebles de la sala para descansar y despejar su mente, a partir de ahora vendrían muchos cambios y quería descansar todo lo posible antes de eso, sin embargo sus planes los descarto mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y dirigía su vista hacia la entrada a la habitación donde esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran las dueñas de las dos firmas de chakra que había sentido acercarse corriendo y que el tan bien conocía.

\- ¡Tou-chan/Otoo-san! - sonrió al ver a sus dos princesas aparecer por la puerta mientras corrían hacia el llorando por verlo sano y salvo, para acto seguido tener a sus dos hijas abrazándolo mientras lloraban de alegría al verlo de nuevo en casa, tal vez Hitomi hubiese estado con el hace unas horas en el hospital, ero aun era una niña, así que ver a su padre a salvo siempre le generaba mucha emoción.

Ahora tenía a sus dos llorosas hijas pegadas a el, le sorprendía que para ser solo unas niñas tuviesen tanta fuerza en casos como este, pero no podía esperar menos de ellas, conforme el tiempo había pasado el lazo que compartía con su prole era por no decir menos, envidiable, tal vez desde que se hizo Hokage debió reducir el tiempo que les dedicaba, pero no había posibilidad de que no sacara aunque fuera una hora o dos para pasarla con ellas, jugando, enseñándoles o simplemente arrullandolas en las noches para alejar a los monstruos que según ellas asechaban en la oscuridad, cosas de niños, pero que el al crecer solo sabía lo feo que se sentía ese temor y por ello no las dejaba hasta que se dormían, cosa que en ocasiones acababa con el durmiendo al lado de sus hijas.

\- Mah, mah, no tienen porque llorar princesas, estoy bien'ttebayo - trato de calmarlas, usando una voz cálida y acariciando sus cabezas mientras dejaba que lloraran para desahogarse, algo que era visto desde la cocina por ambas mujeres y sonreían al ver esa escena padre e hijas, que reafirmaba su convicción de que el rubio era un excelente padre pese a lo ocupado que solía estar, e irónicamente la idea de tener mas hijos las recorrió a ambas, bueno a Tsunade solo le reafirmaba el deseo de tener al niño que crecía dentro de ella y a Hinata, estaba considerando dejar de usar el sello anticonceptivo.

Hace mucho gracias a Tsunade habían desarrollado un sello medico especial que aplicaron sobre su vientre bajo, el cual actuaba como un efectivo anticonceptivo mientras no se perturbara el sello claro esta, lo cual les permitía poder hacer el amor con su esposo sin que aquello se convirtiera en un criadero de niños debido a los múltiples embarazos, especialmente cuando se consideraba que al parecer la Sangre Senju, Uzumaki y Hyuga era muy compatible entre si y eso generaba una alta fertilidad.

Sin embargo hace dos semanas, Tsunade perdió el control y al sentir a su esposo inyectando su chakra sobre su vientre, sobre sus ovarios, olvido lo que eso significaba, el rubio había roto el sello y había echo que su fertilidad regresara en ese mismo instante y ahora en su vientre crecía una nueva vida, no es que se arrepintiera, pues ella ansiaba poder tener un hijo mas con el, solo no quería llamar demasiado la atención dada su pasada situación, ahora con todo revelado podría pasear orgullosa por las calles de la hoja con su abultado vientre producto del embarazo.

Como fuera dejaron de pensar en eso cuando vieron como el rubio hablaba con sus hijas y luego de calmarlas jugo con ellas un rato, todo antes de que se reunieran los 5 en la mesa para disfrutar del almuerzo, como la ahora completa Familia Uzumaki, bueno casi completa pues la familia no estaba reunida totalmente en ese momento.

Comieron entre risas y anécdotas, todo para el entretenimiento de las dos niñas que miraban con asombro a sus padres al escuchar sus aventuras y los grandes guerreros que fueron y aun eran, haciendo que ellas desearan sus propias y geniales aventuras sacandoles sonrisas a sus progenitores al escucharlas, especialmente cuando dijeron que vivirían sus aventuras juntas, les alegraba ver el fuerte lazo de hermanas que tenían ese par y que a parecer se perpetuaría incluso cuando fueran mayores.

Terminada la comida y limpiado todo, se sentaron en la sala a descansar, los padres en el sofá y en el caso de las niñas dada su hiperactividad cuando estaban juntas corrían por los alrededores jugando a ser grandes Kunoichi como sus madres sacandoles sonrisas a sus padres los cuales se tomaban de las manos y en el caso de las dos mujeres recostando sus cabezas contra el rubio que las recibía feliz.

-Ne, Nauto-kun... viendo a las niñas así, me hacen desear que tengamos otro hijo - lo dijo de manera casual al ojiperla, un deseo impulsado también por la dicha de que su familia estaba reuniéndose para ser lo que eran una única y gran familia, sin esconderse ni mucho menos, no esperaba respuesta a lo dicho, pero no había mentiras en sus palabras, si el estuviese de acuerdo no le importaría quedar embarazada de nuevo.

No volteo a verlo, pero de haberlo hecho se habría encontrado con un Naruto totalmente sonriente, de hecho incluso soñador, para ninguna de las dos era un secreto que el deseaba una gran, enorme familia, entonces la idea de expandirla con sus amadas mujeres no le resultaba para nada desagradable, de hecho llevaba desde hace un rato queriendo un hijo mas.

Fue entonces que Tsunade recordó algo, tan a gusto se encontraba en esa casa actuando finalmente como su esposa si tener que preocuparse de que alguien los descubriera que termino olvidando la gran noticia que tenía para compartir con su esposo y su familia.

\- Hablando de eso, tengo algo que decirte mi amor - fue lo que dijo conforme se enderezaba para poder ver a los ojos a su rubio esposo, aunque no era la única mirada que se fijaba en ella pues la Hyuga también lo hacía ambos envueltos en curiosidad, curiosidad que se amplifico cuando la vieron sonreír con tanto brillo que era increíble, el rubio no la había visto así desde que quedo embarazada de Hitomi, - pronto nuestra familia crecerá aun mas - la sonrisa tan radiante que le dedico al decirlo le llamo la atención, no quería emocionarse por nada, pero lo que le decía solo podía significar una cosa y solo una cosa.

Ante la declaración implícita de la rubia la ojiperla abrió grandemente sus ojos de la sorpresa pues no se lo esperaba tampoco y de hecho lo dicho por la rubia detuvo los juegos de las dos niñas para verla atentamente pues les ganaba la curiosidad sobre como crecería su familia.

Ante toda la atención y las ansias de respuestas de todos los presentes Tsunade no pudo mas que reír por lo bajo, antes de confirmar las sospechas mediante un gesto consistente en tomar delicadamente la mano del estupefacto rubio y dirigirla a su vientre, todo mientras no dejaba de verlo y veía como sus ojos se agrandaban cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa a sus sospechas.

\- Seras padre de nuevo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas de felicidad empezaban a surgir de sus marrones ojos, aquel bebe llegaba en lo que podría ser el mejor momento de su vida como casada, - estoy embarazada - decidió decirlo, no porque no le entendieran aun, quería decirlo para sentir el cosquilleo en su boca al decir tan hermosas palabras y hacer real aquella situación que por mucho tiempo llevaba creyendo que era solo un sueño.

Todo quedo en silencio un segundo después de que ella dijo aquello último, todos lo estaban procesando, aseguandose de que no habían escuchado mal, que no era un sueño, el problema era que ese silencio empezó a asustar a Tsunade pues empezaba a creer que no les había sentado bien la noticia, casi transformaba su rostro de felicidad a uno de aflicción, sin embargo antes d que eso ocurriera sus labios fueron asaltados por su esposo quien la besaba con pasión e intensidad mientras sentía las lagrimas del rubio derramarse hasta llegar a su boca saboreandolas y como mujer pudo identificar el sentimiento que las producía, amor y felicidad y al saber aquello se dejo llevar por sus propias lagrimas antes de responder al beso mientras a su lado la ojiperla solo lloraba de emoción al saber que su hermana pronto sería madre una vez mas.

\- ¡YEEEEEEYYYY!, ¿¡escuchaste eso Hima-chan!?, pronto tendremos otra hermanita - por su parte la pequeña rubia de puntas rojas no pudo ocultar su felicidad al saber que pronto sería hermana mayor de sangre por lo cual estaba saltando agarrada de las manos con la pequeña Himawari.

\- Hmm, lo escuche, ahora yo también seré una Onee-chan, pero, ¿como sabes que sera una niña? - saltaba feliz junto a su hermana pero para la pequeña ojiazul su curiosidad era mas fuerte y quería saber como es que su hermana podía asegurar con tal confianza que ese bebe sería una niña.

\- Eso es fácil, sera niña porque yo lo digo, lo siento en mi estomago - eso le pareció extraño a la mas pequeña y en el caso de la Hyuga que las veía solo la hizo sonreír incomoda ante la ingenuidad de su hija y la inocencia de la mayor, ese par serían un verdadero problema al crecer gracias a sus ocurrencias, pero llenaban de alegría la casa y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Mientras tanto el par de rubios apenas se separaba del beso para juntar entonces sus frentes en un gesto de absoluta conexión entre sus almas, mientras sonreían y se veían a los ojos aun llorosos por los sentimientos que estaban desbordandolos ante la noticia, serían padres, la rubia por segunda vez y el, bueno ya tenía mas que suficiente experiencia.

\- ¿Cuando? - fue todo lo que le pregunto el rubio en un susurro que fue fácilmente escuchado por ella mientras sonreía, le costaba hablar sin quebrarse por la emoción, era tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan perfecto.

\- Hace tres semanas, cuando mi depravado esposo me tomo por una semana entera, creo que quede embarazada desde el primer día porque alguien decidió jugar con el sello anticonceptivo - le dijo al tiempo que le reprocho sin convicción en lo último a su esposo, aquello no importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que una nueva vida se estaba gestando en ella en este momento y no podía ser mas feliz, de hecho ya quería conocerlo, tenerlo en sus brazos, amarlo y verlo crecer.

Se separaron en ese momento pues habían aun personas que querían felicitar a la futura madre y esta vez era el turno de la otra mujer en la sala, la cual acuno una de las mejillas de la rubia mientras la miraba compartiendo su felicidad como si fuese ella misma quien en ese momento fuera quien estaba embarazada y luego se fundieron en un beso lleno de sentimiento mientras dejaban que las lagrimas bañaran sus mejillas, se querían mucho y por ese amor que se tenían como parte de una misma familia sabía que contaban con el apoyo una de la otra para esta nueva etapa, algo que agradeció enormemente la Senju.

Cuando se separaron ambas solo podían sonreír, se vieron y entonces soltaron una débil risita mientras sonreían y dejaban que sus emociones siguieran corriendo libres, necesitaban sacarlo todo para poder calmarse, pero era tan difícil cuando ni siquiera podías darle un nombre a lo que sentías en ese momento.

\- Felicidades Tsunade-chan, estoy tan orgullosa de ti - la ojiperla no pudo decir mas que eso, sentía que si lo intentaba rompería a llorar de nueva cuenta, algo que agradeció la rubia que no es que se encontrara mejor emocionalmente.

Entonces fue el turno de las dos niñas las cuales se subieron al sofá antes de una a cada lado de la rubia darle un tierno y afectuoso beso en las mejillas a su muy infantil modo de darle las debidas felicitaciones algo que la hizo sonreír mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer al sentir el cariño de sus hijas en ese momento.

\- Oh mis pequeñas, cuento con ustedes de ahora en adelante para que este bebe nazca bien, ¿de acuerdo? - a su petición solo recibió un entusiasta asentimiento de parte de las dos niñas las cuales luego se vieron entre ellas antes de asentir con una mirada llena de la mas absoluta determinación.

\- ¡Si!, ¡seremos las mejores hermanas mayores! - lo dijeron al unisono mientras se paraban frente a ella y hacían un saludo militar a la rubia como si aquella fuera la misión mas importante de sus vidas sacando sonrisas de los adultos al verlas tan comprometidas, antes de verlas empezar a saltar de nuevo con alegría mientras soñadoras se contaban todo lo que podrían hacer con su futuro hermana o hermano.

Después de eso digamos que la rubia se convirtió en el centro de atención de los demás residentes, que la mimaban, le hacían preguntas, principalmente sobre el genero del bebe que mas prefería, que nombres había pensado, entre otras cosas o simplemente procuraban que no se esforzarse innecesariamente, buscaban su comodidad, lo que fuera que garantizara su bienestar y claro esta el del bebe dentro de ella, todo eso estaba haciéndola sentir abrumada pero increíblemente feliz pues era un eterno recordatorio de que sería madre, de nuevo, un sueño postergado por tanto tiempo finalmente se hacía realidad.

Pasarían un par de horas antes de que todos se calmaran y la normalidad volviese medianamente a la casa, aunque eso si, los mimos para la futura madre nunca cesaron y conocía muy bien a su marido, aun si le pidiese que no la mimara tanto, el haría oídos sordos y la colmaría de atenciones, claro esta eso no la molestaba y tampoco tenía la intención de pedirle tal cosa, pues si había algo que tanto Hinata como ella disfrutaban era ser unas niñas consentidas, malcriadas y mimadas por su esposo.

Estaban todos muy cómodos, incluso las niñas que ahora jugaban tranquilas en el suelo de la habitación, pero aun había algo que discutir y que ni la rubia ni la ojiperla tenían intención de dejar pasar, sin importar el hecho de que habían recibido tan grandiosa noticia previamente, por eso decidieron no postergarlo mas.

\- Ne, Naru-chan... ahora si nos dirás, ¿por qué discutiste con Kurama? - la pregunta de la rubia saco de balance al rubio, tan emocionado estaba por su futura nueva paternidad que había olvidado ese asunto, de echo el silencio de Kurama y sus hermanos dentro de el desde que discutieron le había hecho mas fácil el olvidar ese tema.

\- Me gustaría decir que olvidemos ese tema para otro momento, pero las conozco y no dejaran de insistir hasta que les diga, ¿verdad? - ante su respuesta no pudieron hacer mas que sonreír, el las conocía muy bien y ellas a el, por eso solo asintieron a manera de decirle que de esta no se escapaba, haciéndolo suspirar, - bien, pero déjenme llamar a alguien primero para que les explique adecuadamente - se confundieron ante eso, pero se hicieron una idea a que se refería cuando cerro los ojos un momento.

Lo vieron concentrado frente a ellas y sabían que estaba hablando con Kurama y supusieron que era el quien les explicaría la situación, por eso esperaron pacientes hasta que lo vieron abrir los ojos antes de que el hiciera una posición de manos muy conocida por ellas y de hecho por todos en el mundo.

\- ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! - termino gritando y luego de que la nube de humo del jutsu se dispersara frente a ellas vieron tres clones aparecer con sus ojos cerrados antes de que ciertas facciones del rostro de su esposo se deformasen en los clones y luego estos abrieran sus ojos mostrándolos rojos en cada caso dándoles a entender que aquellos tres clones serían los medios para comunicarse con los tres biju dentro de el.

-** Aun no entiendo, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien explique esto?** \- fue lo primero que dijo quien por la voz y el ensanchamiento de las marcas de bigotes en el rostro del rubio reconocieron era Kurama, el cual su gesto hosco delataba el fastidio que sentía por verse implicado en la actual situación.

\- ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!, ¡así que ahora seras un buen perro, te vas a sentar y vas a explicar, ¿por qué carajos hiciste esto?! - el rubio grito histérico ante la desfachatez de su biju, el cual en ese momento estaba temblando de un ojo al sentirse insultado, quería contestarle, pero a sus ojos eso sería indigno de el y por ello solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras giraba su rostro a otra dirección con el propósito de ignorar a su jinchuriki.

\- **Vamos Kurama, entiéndelo un poco, el cambio fue bastante sorprendente, no puedes esperar que se lo tome bien de inmediato** \- esta vez hablo otro de los clones, un tono conciliador y un rostro estoico, suponían las dos mujeres se trataba de Kokuo, aunque ya que salvo Kurama no habían interactuado mucho con otros biju era difícil determinar su identidad.

\- **Como siempre tu orgullo te puede mas, eres patético hermano, ¿qué diría padre si te viera actuar así?** \- ahora hablaba el ultimo de los clones el cual por alguna extraña razón que no entendían y tampoco querían preguntar solo tenía abierto uno de sus ojos y ya que era el único que faltaba suponían era Isobu, aunque eso les causo una extraña incomodidad ademas de una pregunta simple pero compartida, ¿acaso los biju con menos colas se comportaban todos así?, eso recordando la interacción de Kurama con Shukaku en su momento.

Sin embargo de toda esa extraña conversación entre los biju, a las dos mujeres se les quedo una parte en particular y era lo que estaba causando mayor curiosidad en ellas, curiosidad que se estaba haciendo insoportable para ambas.

\- Waaa, ¡Kuraama esta en el cuerpo de Otoo-san!, ¡Yahoo Kuraama! - comento de repente la pequeña Himawari cuando reconoció al biju de nueve colas en el cuerpo del clon de su padre y no pudo evitar saludarlo con demasiada efusividad, algo que el biju noto aunque en su mirada parecía haber sospecha hacia la niña, cosa entendible luego de el golpe que la niña le dio hace años.

Sin embargo antes de que el biju dijera algo, si es que tenía la intención de hacerlo en un principio las dos mujeres llamaron la atención de los demás presentes, querían respuestas y no dejarían que la conversación se desviara antes de resolverlas.

\- Etto, disculpen pero... ¿de que cambio están hablando? - la primera en hablar fue Hinata que tímidamente pero movida por su curiosidad se atrevio a preguntar eso que las carcomía por dentro a ambas mujeres.

Eso dejo un incomodo silencio en la sala, bueno salvo para las dos niñas que veían el comportamiento de todos con curiosidad infantil y sin entender en lo mas mínimo de que es que estaban hablando en ese momento.

\- Mas vale que no le hayan hecho nada malo a Naru-chan o los sacare de su cuerpo y los moleré a palos - ahora era Tsunade quien hablaba, aunque solo lo hizo para amenazarlos haciendo que los biju abrieran grande los ojos por la osadía de la rubia, aunque quien la conociera sabía que cuando se trataba de su familia, la mujer era una completa mama osa y eso la hacía mas aterradora.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que les muestre cual es el cambio que menciono Kokuo - se apresuro a hablar el rubio, no fuera que las palabras de la rubia fueran tomadas a mal por los bijus y aquello terminara con la casa destruida por la furia de una mujer hormonal producto de su embarazo y la indignación de tres biju al ser amenazados tan fácilmente por una humana.

Logro el cometido cuando la atención de las dos mujeres se fue hacia el, mientras que los biju solo retrocedían un poco para darle espacio y cruzaban sus brazos esperando que lo hiciera, por lo cual suspirando se paro en medio de todos y realizo un característico sello, uno conocido por ambas mujeres, pues aun a día de hoy lo solían usar cuando salían de su casa.

\- ¡KAI! - y tras decir eso humo rodeo al rubio dejando a la expectativa a las mujeres y niñas sobre que era lo que se escondía tras el jutsu que usaba el rubio, porque era obvio que debía de ser un cambio físico muy notorio para usar el Henge de Tsunade.

Entonces conforme se iba esfumando la cortina de humo de la liberación, la imagen del rubio se fue mostrando y conforme fueron percibiendo el suso dicho cambio no pudieron mas que dejar caer sus mandíbulas ante el asombro de lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí frente a ellas estaba Naruto si, pero no era el Naruto que conocían, mas bien era el Naruto que conocieron hace mucho, porque frente a ellas estaba el rubio con su apariencia de cuando era un niño de apenas 12 años.

\- ¡D-Dejate de bromas Naruto que esto no es gracioso! - grito la rubia al ver a su esposo en esa forma, lo conocía como para estar convencida de que esto tenia que ser una de sus bromas y por ello trataba de reprenderlo, el único problema era que no podía aportar ese tono de reproche si frente a ella estaba el pequeño rubio viéndose tan adorable enfundado en las ropas de su versión adulta que por obvias de razones le quedaba ahora demasiado grande.

\- Na-Naruto-kun, no creo que sea el mejor momento para un chiste - Hinata tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, verlo otra vez así, con esa apariencia revivía recuerdos de su enamoradizo pasado cuando aun le costaba intercambiar palabras con el sin acabar desmayada por la vergüenza y la timidez que en ese entonces tan fácilmente la doblegaban.

\- ¡No estoy jugando!, ¡este es el cambio que este trió de idiotas me hicieron!, ¿¡por qué no me creen!? - quería reprocharles la poca confianza que le tenían como para creer que estaba haciendo una broma en este momento, el único problema, es que en ese momento se parecía mas a la rabieta de un niño que al reproche de un adulto que se sentía ofendido por la falta de confianza de sus seres queridos.

"Kawaiii!, pensaron ambas mujeres al ver a su aniñado esposo haciendo un puchero por su berrinche al no ser tomado en serio por las mujeres, haciendo que fuera mas difícil hacerlo si se veía y comportaba tan adorable a sus ojos.

\- Jajajaja, Tou-chan te ves gracioso de esa manera - Hitomi no pudo evitar estallar en risas nada mas vio a su padre en esa forma, desconsolando al rubio el cual al ver en su dirección, se topo con que Himawari tenía sus manos tapando su boca en un banal intento por contener la risa sin lograrlo mucho desconsolando aun mas a su padre el cual sentía que acababa de perder el respeto de sus hijas a causa de las acciones de los biju.

\- **Temo que es verdad, ese es su aspecto actual en realidad, no es solo una broma de parte de Naruto-san** \- quien llamo un poco al orden y de paso recompuso con su seriedad el anterior ambiente fue Kokuo quien por su estoico rostro dejo claro para las féminas mayores que nada de esto se trataba de una mala broma, dejándolas heladas y con mas preguntas que respuestas.

\- P-Pero, ¿como? y mas importante ¿por qué? - la ojiperla se estaba empezando a poner ansiosa con lo que ocurría, estaba asustada y lo dejo ver en la forma en que expreso sus dudas, necesitando de la intervención de la rubia quien tomo una de sus manos con la suya propia para llamar su atención y de paso transmitirle la calma que estaba perdiendo.

\- Por favor, expliquen el motivo de esto - fue la petición de la rubia en cuanto logro calmar a su hermana, ella también estaba contrariada y el pánico trataba de doblegarla, pero por su pasado como kunoichi, Sannin y finalmente Hokage había aprendido a sobrellevar esas cosas en pro de poder analizar con calma las situaciones a las que se enfrentaba.

\- Es por eso que les cedí el control de tres clones, para que puedan explicarles o que a mi con sus propias palabras, entonces... hablen - estaba serio en ese momento mientras veía a los clones que curiosamente mantenían su apariencia adulta, aunque en ese momento a ojos de los tres mayores era lo ultimo en su lista de preocupaciones.

\- **De manera resumida, lo que hicimos era necesario en pro de salvaguardar la vida de su esposo** \- la revelación las tomo por sorpresa pero solo aumentaba su confusión ademas de el temor tras lo que escucharon de boca de Kokuo por lo cual ahora necesitaban la explicación completa para entender la razón por la cual la vida del rubio estaba en riesgo en primer lugar.

\- **Creo hermano, que lo resumiste demasiado, e mejor decirles las cosas por completo o no lo entenderán** \- esta vez el clon con un solo ojo abierto hablo encontrando apoyo a sus palabras en las dos mujeres que empezaban a impacientarse ahora si ante la falta de información con la que estaban contando en ese momento.

\- **Idiota** \- fue el débil susurro de Kurama al ver lo que causo su hermano, especialmente en las niñas que ahora veían a su padre asustadas mientras este trataba de calmarlas diciendo que solo eran exageraciones de parte de los tres biju calmándolas poco a poco asegurandoles que estaba bien y que no iba a morir en un futuro cercano.

\- **Entiendo... supongo que entonces deberemos empezar por el principio** \- dijo Kokuo al comprender la situación y de paso ignorando el comentario de su hermano mayor en favor de mejor calmar los ánimos de las dos alteradas mujeres, - **¿que pueden decirme sobre los biju?** \- la pregunta las descoloco pero entendieron que lo que fuera a decirles era necesario que entendieran el papel que jugaban la existencias conocidas como biju.

De esa manera empezaron a enumerar todo lo que sabían de ellos, desde lo mas conocido, asta la información que solo unos pocos poseían, incluso las pequeñas participaron de la conversación levantando la mano como si se tratara de una clase todo aquello demostrando para asombro de los biju el gran conocimiento que tenían de ellos y el respeto que sus voces proyectaban hacia sus existencias.

\- Ademas, son entidades forjadas de cantidades ridículamente grandes de chakra - en el momento que Hinata dijo aquello Kokuo levanto la mano para indicarle que se detuviera, cosa que ambas mujeres captaron y entendieron que al parecer habían llegado al punto central de esa pregunta lanzada por el biju de cinco colas.

\- **Exacto, somos seres cuyas reservas de charkra se consideran imposibles dada la enorme cantidad del mismo** \- empezó Kokuo la explicación sobre el tema de la cantidad de chakra que posee cada uno de los biju, no importaba que fuera el de una cola o el de nueve, la ingente cantidad de chakra de cada uno de ellos era y aun seguía siendo aterradora.

\- **Debido a eso es que ningun humano podría soportar en su totalidad a mas de un biju sellado en su interior, eso sería sentencia de muerte para el** \- esta vez fue Kurama quien hablaba de los riesgos de almacenar tanto chakra dentro de un solo cuerpo.

\- Tiene sentido, la ingente cantidad de chakra que representa mas de un biju en un cuero sería un riesgo al saturar mas allá de sus limites las bobinas de chakra natural de un cuerpo, podría hacer estallar la red de chakra en una persona y consecuentemente morir - demostró la rubia el porque es que era la mejor medico ninja de todas las naciones elementales al captar los riesgos de manera tan rápida y aguda, identificando las consecuencias inmediatamente.

Lo dicho por la rubia altero a los otros cuatro miembros de la familia ante la mórbida imagen del cuerpo colapsando por sobre saturación sobre su red de chakra, e inconscientemente temblaron ante la idea.

\- **Correcto, por eso cuando le dimos a Naruto nuestro chakra aquella vez en la guerra, solo le dimos una fracción muy pequeña, algo que con ayuda de Kurama fuera fácil de manejar, de lo contrario el rubio habría muerto ni bien la guerra terminase** \- el comentario de Isobu dejo helado al rubio en cuetión mientras ponía un rostro extraño de aterradora seriedad con ojos como plato al saber solo hasta ese momento el riesgo que implico el poder que le fue otorgado por los nueve biju en ese entonces.

\- **Sin embargo cuando Naruto nos recibió en su ser luego de ayudarnos con los humanos que nos cazaban hace dos semanas, expuso su red de chakra a un estrés con el que no contaba, por eso su colapso en la entrada de su aldea el día de ayer, de hecho de no ser por que es un Uzumaki, habría caído muerto en ese lugar en vez de solo desmayarse** \- cuando Kokuo dijo eso todos se sorprendieron, al parecer gracias a sus genes fue que logro soportar tanta carga de chakra sin perecer, generando en los tres adultos un pensamiento colectivo, "benditos sean los genes Uzumaki y su inusualmente grande reserva de chakra", ante eso no pudieron evitar mas que suspirar aliviados.

\- Etto, pero si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué aun permanecen dentro de Naruto-kun? - la pregunta de Hinata tenía validez, considerando todo lo dicho, a la rubia también le parecía extraño que los tres biju aun permaneciesen ocultos dentro de su esposo.

\- **Es justamente por eso que realizamos el cambio sobre el jinchuriki de Kurama** \- eso que acababa de decir Isobu las desconcertó, pues no entendían el propósito de rejuvenecerlo a ese punto si igual el riesgo continuaba.

\- **Permitanme explicarles **\- acabo diciendo Kokuo en cuanto noto el rostro de confusión en las dos mujeres al escuchar a su hermano, por eso decidió tomar la palabra para tratar de explicar lo mejor posible la situación, -** por norma general, cada uno de nosotros siempre eramos sellados en un niño y eso tiene su razón de ser, después de todo un niño esta en pleno desarrollo y por ende su red de chakra es mucho mas flexible, se adapta para soportar las cantidades masivas de chakra que implica tener a un biju en su interior y por ende puede no solo sobrevivir con mayor éxito al sellado, también con algo de entrenamiento acceder a un control decente de nuestras habilidades por medio de nuestro chakra** \- cuando termino de hablar decidió esperar un momento, sabía que era mucho para procesar y quería que lo entendiesen antes de continuar con la explicación.

Por su parte ambas mujeres estaban en shock, todo aquello era algo de verdad impresionante, pero si lo pensaban bien, no faltaba a la verdad lo que les dijo, era de conocimiento común que cada aldea en tiempos pasados se aseguraba de elegir a un candidato ideal para contener en su cuerpo a uno de los nueve bijus y siempre se repetía las mismas condiciones, el prospecto a jinchuriki debía ser joven, casi siempre un niño, hasta ahora siempre creyeron que era con la intención de que el biju se mantuviera en un solo cuerpo tanto tiempo como fuese posible, jamas se les ocurrió que hubiese un motivo mucho mas poderoso como ese para tal cosa.

\- Entonces, ¿un niño esta mejor capacitado que un adulto para contener a un biju al ser sellado debido a que su red de chakra aun no esta desarrollada y puede asimilar mas fácilmente esta nueva y poderosa fuente de energía? - ante la pregunta de la ojiperla, Kokuo asintió sorprendido de lo fácil que habían captado la idea de lo que les acababa de contar, entendiendo de paso lo listas que eran las esposas de su actual y temporal contenedor.

\- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡MI ABUELA FUE UNA JINCHURIKI Y YA ERA UNA ADULTA CUANDO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA! - Tsunade no pudo evitar comentar el hecho de que su abuela, Mito Uzumaki había recibido en su interior a Kurama y cuando lo hizo ya era una adulta en su totalidad y aun así había sobrevibido, por lo cual parecía desacreditar lo dicho por el biju de cinco colas.

\- **Hm, Mito era una Uzumaki, esa familia de por si ya son unos fenómenos con grandes reservas de chakra, pero te equivocas en algo** \- escuchar a Kurama llamar a los Uzumaki de aquella manera causo que todos los miembros de la familia fruncieran el ceño pues de una u otra manera todos eran Uzumaki y acababa de ofenderlos, pero callaron pues querían saber que era lo que quería decir el biju sobre su primera Jinchuriki, - **si bien logro adaptarse a mi chakra pese a que ya era una adulta, no creas que le fue tan sencillo, de hecho estuvo a punto de morir en un principio por la sobrecarga sobre su sitema** \- aquello hizo que todos abrieran grande los ojos, era increíble escuchar aquella revelación, mas para Tsunade quien jamas supo que su antepasada había pasado por tan precaria situación en su momento y eso solo elevo la imagen que tenía de ella, - **es por eso que cuando sintió su momento cerca, eligió a un nuevo contenedor asegurándose que no solo fuera un Uzumaki para que soportara mas fácil la carga, si no también uno joven para que pudiese adaptarse con el tiempo a la misma, encontrando en Kushina el candidato perfecto** \- la mención de su madre llamo la atención de Naruto quien sonrió al escuchar el valor de su madre al como el ser el jinchuriki de Kurama desde tan temprana edad.

\- **No todos los jinchuriki contaban con la suerte de ser un Uzumaki como para soportar la carga, en mi caso vi a muchos adultos morir tratando de soportar el sello, por eso luego de un tiempo empezaron a elegir niños** \- Isobu dijo aquello como un recuerdo lejano, cosa que de hecho compartío Kokuo con un asentimiento refiriéndose posiblemente a un proceso similar en su caso, pero era entendible, a largo plazo la esperanza de vida de un jinchuriki se elevaba si este iniciaba aquella etapa desde niño.

\- **Como sea, el hecho es que si queríamos que Naruto-san soportara la carga no solo de nosotros si no de nuestros hermanos en su debido momento, su red de chakra necesitaba estar en capacidad de adaptarse y amoldarse a la energía con la que interactuaría** \- Kokuo dio el punto final de sus acciones sobre por que del rejuvenecimiento del rubio.

\- Ya veo, para Naru-chan sería mas fácil soportar tanta energía con una red de chakra mas joven y adaptable y eso solo se lograría si el es un niño de nuevo - era asombroso como captaba y asimilaba la información la rubia, no por nada era una ninja medico, la mejor de todas de hecho y por eso podía entender la situación bastante rápido.

Por su parte Naruto se quedo de piedra cuando de un momento a otro resulto que sus esposas parecían estar de acuerdo con lo ocurrido como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo cuando para el esto era de lo mas raro que había aun en un mundo tan loco como en el que vivían.

\- ¡Esperen un momento!, ¡No me digas que en serio estas de acuerdo con esto! - al decir lo ultimo se señalo por completo haciendo referencia a su actual estado de niño, poniéndose blanco al ver a las dos mujeres mayores asentir con su cabeza como si fuera lo mas obvio que si.

\- No tengo problema si es para salvar tu vida Naru-chan - lo dijo con una sonrisa demasiado cálida y feliz como para la situación actual, lo cual lo estaba alterando mas en ese momento.

\- Yo tampoco veo el problema, si así Naruto-kun puede sobrevivir, no creo que sean un precio tan alto - esperaba un poco de apoyo de parte de la ojiperla, pero al parecer estaba pidiendo un imposible.

\- ¡No puedo ser el Hokage si me veo así! - termino gritando el rubio consternado por la actitud tan despreocupada de ambas mujeres ante su actual situación.

\- **No se de que te quejas, Yagura tenía una apariencia similar y fue el Mizukage en su momento** \- y ahí quedo su argumento, recordó entonces al jinchuriki de Isobu y tenía razón, su ultimo jinchuriki pese a su apariencia termino siendo el líder de su aldea, aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

\- Ademas no es como si no fueras a crecer de nuevo, as que no veo el problema - una vez mas hablo la rubia quitándole hierro al asunto con cada palabra que decía, deprimiendo cada vez mas al rubio por la falta de apoyo de parte de sus mujeres.

\- **Siiii, sobre eso... el cambio es permanente e irreversible, se quedara con esa apariencia de ahora en adelante hasta el final, lo siento mucho** \- cuando dijo aquello la habitación se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, podía escucharse las gotas de agua caer del grifo en la cocina debido a la profundidad del silencio en la sala, al menos hasta que salieron del shock inicial.

\- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? - fue el ensordecedor grito tanto de adultos como de niños, ante esa ultima revelación, en eso incluían al rubio que fue quizas el mas alterado ante esa ultima revelación.

\- ¡No me hablaron de eso antes!, ¿¡en qué diablos estaban pensando!?, ¡no puedo quedarme así para siempre! - el rubio estaba alterado, de hecho hasta estaba llorando de la humillación que ya se imaginaba sentiría cuando los demás se enteraran, se iban a reír de el de eso estaba seguro.

\- **Esa parte se podría decir que es mi culpa** \- eso llamo la atención de todos los presentes que ahora veían al clon usado por Isobu en busca de una explicación.

\- Isobu-sas, p-podria explicarnos, ¿por qué dice que es su culpa? - Hinata estaba al borde del colapso, todo iba bien hasta que escucho que su esposo se quedaría con esa apariencia para siempre, las miles de ideas que la cruzaron en ese momento la marearon y ahora solo quería saber por que de ese hecho.

\- **B****ueno**...** supongo que sabrán que** **entienden que cada biju tiene sus propias características particulares** \- ante lo dicho por Isobu todos asintieron, esta parte si que sería difícil... para todos, -** en mi caso particular, esas características son ralentizar el paso del tiempo sobre mi jinchuriki al punto de casi hacerlo inexistente** \- se quedaron callados al escucharlo, por primera vez, no lograron entender de que iba lo que decía el biju de tres colas.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?, ¿ahora soy inmortal o algo así? - la forma en que lo decía era sarcástica, pero el rubio estaba asustado, necesitaba que aclararan lo que ocurría con el y necesitaba que lo hicieran ya.

-** Claro que no, el tiempo sigue corriendo y eventualmente morirás, como todos los demás, a lo que me refiero es que ahora tu tiempo biológico esta... parado por decirlo de algún modo, no puedes crecer debido a eso, pero todas tus demás funciones trabajan a un ritmo normal como siempre** \- eso los dejo sorprendidos a todos, según el biju, ahora gracias a sus características el tiempo de su cuerpo se detuvo en esa edad y la conservaría hasta el final de sus días, pero en todo lo demás es como cualquier otro ser humano, era difícil de entender en realidad.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que paso con Yagura?, por eso pese a que los años pasaban seguía viéndose como un niño, ¿no es verdad? - pregunto Tsunade que fue de las pocas que llego a ver o escuchar sobre la particular condición del Mizukage, aunque nunca creyó que aquello se debiera a un biju, siempre pensó que era algún jutsu para alterar su apariencia como lo hacía ella.

\- **Correcto, según Yagura, ya que yo era una tortuga, era lógico que incluso el tiempo se volviera lento a mi alrededor y por eso el jamas pudo crecer, algo que lo acomplejo buena parte de su vida** \- al escuchar a Isobu y su anécdota con su jinchuriki todos sonrieron amargamente mientras una gota de sudor corría por sus sienes, básicamente lo había insultado y al parecer el biju jamas se entero y quizás fuese mejor que eso se quedase así.

\- Entonces ahora vuelvo a ser el niño que era, eso no esta bien'ttebayo - el rubio ahora lloraba cómicamente ante su paradigma y lo peor, es que no tenía escape de el, eso no era gracioso, al menos, no para el.

\- **No todo es tan malo, si bien ahora tienes esa apariencia, no regresamos todo a esa época, es mas compensamos esto haciendo el cambio inverso en ciertas partes** \- al oír eso, por alguna razon los tres adultos reaccionaron de manera diferente, pero con el mismo pensamiento, pues si Kokuo se refería a lo que creían las cosas podrían estar por ponerse muy locas en su vida marital, tal vez por eso el rubio lo veía con esperanza y las dos féminas sonrojadas.

\- P-Podria ser mas especifico Isobu-san - irónicamente la mas tímida fue quien lanzo esa pregunta por ambas mujeres sorprendiendo a la rubia, aunque mentalmente le agradecía pues ella no encontraba las palabras para hacer la pregunta.

\- **Supongo que no quieren que sus hijas escuchen a que me refiero, pero si quieren saber, digamos que por lo visto ayer y lo que nos contó Kurama, entendemos que llevan una vida marital bastante... activa, así que no alteramos esa parte de su anatomía de su estado actual, es mas puede que sea un tanto mas grande a modo de compensación a ustedes por los problemas causados** \- era oficial, las dos chicas se querían meter en un agujero a esconderse por la vergüenza, mientras que el rubio solo hacía un rostro lascivo ante las posibilidades, ademas de sentir como su ego masculino aumentaba y las dos niñas miraban a todos los presentes confundidas sobre lo que estaban hablando.

\- **Antes de que lo olvide, ya que el proceso de reversión en la edad de Naruto-san se llevo hasta un punto donde todos sus tejidos estuviesen intactos... **\- las palabras de Kokuo los saco de su trance ante lo que estaban imaginando en el caso de los mayores para verlo una vez mas, pues al parecer las sorpresas aun no acababan, - **en este momento Naruto-san es lo que ustedes llaman... virgen** \- se congelaron ante esa revelación al tiempo que esta vez el rubio acompañaba a sus mujeres en el sonrojo.

\- ¿Eh? - fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio tras escuchar al biju de cinco colas revelar tan extraño y bochornoso dato sobre su actual anatomía.

\- **Si, ya sabes, en este momento es con si jamas hubieses conocido a una mujer de manera mas... física** \- el biju tenía problemas para explicarse pues el concepto del sexo le era ajeno, mientras que por otro lado las dos mujeres se alegraban haber sido lo suficientemente rápidas como para tapar los oídos de sus respectivas hijas, eso era algo que no necesitaban escuchar todavía, aunque dado su sonrojo y el raro actuar de las dos, solo aumentaban la curiosidad de las niñas.

\- C-Creo que no es neceario explicar mas sobre eso, ¿verdad? - Hinata comento aunque muerta de la vergüenza porque aunque la situación no era la ideal su mente corrompida tras años de ser la esposa del rubio le presentaba escenarios nada santos considerando como estaban dadas las actuales circunstancias.

\- P-Pero, ¿como es posible que eso ocurriera?... digo, solo por curiosidad científica - al parecer Tsunade tenía otros planes, mal disimulados claro, por eso se veía el brillo en sus ojos mientras esperaba su respuesta y por ello Naruto solo tembló, a saber lo que se traía en manos su amada princesa Senju.

\- **Haaa, para un biju recuperar la salud de un cuerpo no es difícil, eres la viva prueba mujer** \- quien lo dijo fue Kurama haciendo referencia a su trabajo sobre Tsunade lo que permitió que ella pudiese tener la oportunidad de tener hijos de nuevo, -** entonces para tres de nosotros no es un problema regenerar tejidos incluso a ese punto** \- lo decía como si fuera algo obvio, aunque a ojos de los tres adultos la sorpresa era inevitable.

Luego de eso la rubia tomo a los tres clones y se los llevo lejos para hablar, dejando en la sala a las dos niñas, Hinata y Naruto solos, con mucha curiosidad, pues todo lo que vieron fue una sonrisa extraña en sus labios antes de llevarse a rastras a los tres sorprendidos bijus que habitaban los clones del rubio.

Los dos adultos que quedaban se miraron y no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada sonrojados pues se avergonzaban de la actual situación aunque por diferentes motivos en cada caso, les era difícil hablar, por eso agradecieron cuando las dos niñas rompieron la tensión acercándose a su padre y empezaban a verlo, tocarlo e incluso medir su estatura con respecto a la de ellas.

\- Heeee, Tou-chan, de verdad te ves como un niño, ¡sugooooi! - estaba asombrada la mayor de las dos niñas mientras seguía revisando a su padre en su actual estado no pudiendo evitar notar que para tener teóricamente la misma edad, el rubio parecía ser ligeramente mas bajo que ella, - jejeje, ahora soy mas alto que tou-chan - ese fue un golpe duro para el rubio que se refugio en una esquina mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

\- Otoo-san, era muy kawaii de niño - el comentario de la menor de sus hijas lo saco de su miseria cuando lo dijo, especialmente porque una hermosa sonrisa llena de cariño e inocencia acompañaba sus delicadas facciones y el rubio no pudo hacer mas que llorar mientras abrazaba a su hija restregando su mejilla contra la de su sonriente hija menor.

\- Uuuuu, Hima-chan, tus palabras son como un bálsamo para el corazón de tu Otoo-san - le era inevitable portarse así, sus hijas sacaban la parte mas vergonzosa de el y no le importaba quedar en ridículo ante otros si era mostrando cuanto amaba a sus hijas, caso contrario con su hijo con el cual su relación era mas competitiva, digna de dos hombres altamente orgullosos como lo eran padre e hijo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata veía la interacción de su esposo con sus hijas con una sonrisa y agradecida pues con la intervención de sus hijas finalmente había logrado calmar su agitado corazón lo suficiente como para hablar sin problema, aunque cualquier intención de hacerlo acabo cuando la rubia y los tres bijus entraban de nueva cuenta en la sala con los tres bijus dirigiéndose hacia ella, para que luego el clon quien era poseído por Kurama le tendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse aunque no sin una mueca de fastidió.

La ojiperla no entendía a que se debía aquello pero igual acepto la mano del biju para levantarse y momentos después cuando se encontraba de pie, los dos bijus restantes se hicieron a sus costados para cada uno poner una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros y un segundo después, la mujer sentir una cálida corriente invadir su cuerpo por un instante y luego desaparecer cuando los tres biju se separaron y se pusieron al frente y al centro de todos los demás.

\- **Listo, todo esta hecho** \- las palabras de Isobu confundieron a Naruto y Hinata, pus no entendían a que se refería y era su intención preguntar, aunque claro esta, el biju se les adelanto tomando la palabra primero, - **si no necesitan nada mas de nosotros, creo que regresare a descansar** \- ante sus palabras vio a la rubia la cual asintió feliz y con eso dicho corto la conexión con el clon y de paso el mismo desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando en la sala solo a Kokuo y Kurama con los miembros de la familia Uzumaki.

\- **Concuerdo con el, creo que nuestra tarea ya esta hecha, entonces Kurama ya podemos retirarnos** \- Kokuo fue el siguiente en hablar encontrando un asentimiento de parte de su hermano el cual se preparaba también para regresar al espacio mental que era su hogar dentro del rubio aunque sus deseos se vieron truncados por el mismo rubio.

\- ¡Alto ahí, aun no has pagado por lo que me hiciste Kurama! - grito el rubio sorprendiendo al biju en cuestión el cual lo encaro molesto y no dispuesto a ser inculpado solo porque si por su compañero.

\- **¡Un momento!, ¿¡cómo que un castigo!? ¡si no he hecho nada para merecer tal cosa!** \- grito indignado pues no veía cual era la acusación de la cual se le estaba haciendo acreedor de un castigo.

\- ¡TE PARECE POCO HABERME HECHO UN NIÑO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, IDIOTA! - empezó a gritar furico el rubio enfrentándose cómicamente contra el clon de su otrora versión adulta el cual era ocupado por su biju original.

\- **Esto no me concierne, entonces te dejo resolver tus asuntos hermano** \- luego de que Kokuo dijera eso también corto la conexión dejando un clon que al segundo siguiente desapareció dejando solo a Kurama presente con los humanos en esa casa.

\- **¡Oye!, ¡me quieren castigar por tu culpa!, ¿¡cómo carajos esto no es tu asunto!?** \- le grito a su hermano solo para darse cuenta de que este ya no estaba, dejándolo solo, - **tch, cobarde traidor** \- refunfuño el zorro al verse abandonado por sus hermanos, - ** ya te lo había dicho, esto no fue mi culpa, si quieres castigar a alguien hazlo con ese par, fue su idea** \- trato de defenderse el biju, aunque claro, sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

\- ¡Claro que lo es, se supone que somos compañeros!, ¡debiste tener al menos la decencia de avisarme primero en lugar de hacer esto mientras dormía! - estaba protestando a gritos contra el biju, el cual solo hacía una mueca de fastidio, - ¡además, no fue tu idea pero igual los ayudaste! - en eso tenía un punto, pero Kurama era orgullosos y no iba a permitir que un humano lo sermoneara, por muy bien que le cayera.

\- **No se de que te quejas, al final el resultado era el mismo** \- se defendía aludiendo el hecho de que igual seguramente todo terminaría con el mismo cambio realizado, así que no encontraba por que se enojaba tanto, - **como sea, no voy a quedarme aquí a ser castigado por algo que no es culpa mía, adiós** \- y con eso dicho, corto la comunicación y el clon desapareció dejando a un furioso rubio con la palabra en la boca.

\- Eres un... - no dijo nada mas por no asustar a sus hijas y tampoco ser el responsable de que aprendieran malas palabras, pero en cuanto las vio una idea cruzo su mente, una idea que lo hizo sonreí zorrunamente, lo cual resultaba ser una cruel ironía.

\- **No se si esa haya sido una buena idea hermano** \- al interior del rubio los biju discutían mientras que Kurama solo se echaba a dormir desentendiéndose de todo y de todos, - **ahora si que te va a castigar** \- Kokuo seguía intentando ser la voz de la razón mientras Isobu solo veía desde aras con una sonrisa anticipando el problema en el que Kurama se acababa de meter sólito debido a su orgullo.

\- **He, quisiera ver que lo intente **\- el biju con apariencia de zorro y con nuevo colas lo dijo como un reto antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir como si nada fuese a ocurrir, algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

\- Bien, si así quieres jugar... - mientras tanto afuera el rubio sonreía con maldad, se vengaría de su zorro amigo y sus hijas lo iban a ayudar, - ne, princesas... ¿les gustaría jugar con Kurama un rato? - ante la pregunta de su padre ambas niñas empezaron a saltar de felicidad demostrando lo entusiasmadas que las ponía la idea de jugar con el biju de su padre.

Ante eso el rubio solo sonrió con mayor satisfacción para luego empezar a ejecutar una serie de posiciones de manos canalizando el chakra a su gusto y luego ejecutar el jutsu que deseaba.

\- **Kurama... eres un idiota** \- dijo Isobu sonriente y antes de que el zorro pudiese decir cualquier cosa, este se vio desaparecer del espacio mental para un segundo después aparecer en el plano físico, aunque algo iba mal, podía ver a las hijas de su jinchuriki frente a el y eso era raro, pues para verlas considerando su tamaño tendría que agachar la cabeza y ahora casi podría jurar que eran de la misma altura.

Además, esas miradas de las niñas, estaban brillando como si frente a ellas hubiese algo maravilloso para los ojos de un niño, eso no le daba buena espina, especialmente porque esas miradas cargadas de ilusión y ternura, iban dirigidas a el y eso no le gustaba, fue entonces que sintió algo bajo sus brazos, algo lo estaba sujetando y al ver que era se encontró con unas manos.

Fue entonces que empezando a temblar miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la malévola sonrisa de un aniñado rubio que lo veía burlón solo entonces reparo en su actual apariencia la cual era una versión chibi de si mismo, no mayor en tamaño a un cachorro.

\- Kurama, tu castigo ya fue decidido y sea... jugar lo que resta del día con mis hijas... diviértete - se quedo de piedra, tenía que estar bromeando, el, el biju mas fuerte, reducido a ser la mascota niñera de dos chiquillas revoltosas, que bajo había caído su amigo, - aquí tienen princesas, ahora vallan a divertirse con su buen amigo Kuraama - no tenía esperanza y por la forma en que el rubio les dijo aquello, aun si implorara de esta no se iba a zafar.

\- **Debes estar bromeando Naruto** \- quiso tratar de razonar en un ultimo intento de evitar tal humillación, pero todo se fue al caño cuando escucho a las niñas gritar emocionadas.

\- ¡YEEEEEEY!, Mira Onee-chan, nuestro propio Kuraama y este se mueve - estaba jodido, lo ultimo que quería era acabar en las manos de esa endemoniada niña poseedora del Byakugan y por ello empezó a removerse en las manos del rubio tratando de liberarse para huir, porque volver a su espacio mental no era una opción, lo había intentado y el rubio le estaba negando la entrada.

\- Hm, lo se, estoy emocionada, ¿que deberíamos hacer primero?... ya se, Hima-chan, ¿qué dices si le ponemos un lindo vestido? - eso si que no, ni de chiste iba a permitir que lo ridiculizaran de esa manera ese par de engendros del mal, por eso empezó a retorcerse mas en las manos del rubio mientras con sus pequeñas y lindas patitas se removía tratando de patear al rubio para que lo soltara.

Su oportunidad llego cuando logro incrustar sus pequeños dientecitos en una de las manos del rubio quedando libre y listo para correr, intención que se vio frustrada cuando sintió que lo agarraban por dos de sus colas dos pares de manos y al ver hacia atas se asusto al ver no a dos niñas, si no a dos pequeños monstruos que lo tenían agarrado mientras sonreían a sus ojos siniestramente para luego empezar a arrastrarlo hacía su habitación.

A los ojos de los demás, el panorama era diferente, lo que veían era a dos adorables niñas, emocionadas por pasar un tiempo de calidad con el mas gruñón miembro de la familia mientras sonreían y compartían un lindo momento de hermanas.

\- **¡Ya, de acuerdo!, ¡lo siento!, ¡solo.. no me dejes con ellas, por favor!** \- fue la suplica del biju mientras con sus manos libres se aferraba al piso solo para ser jalado por las niñas con mas fuerza haciendo que ahora al arrastrar al biju en el piso de madera quedaran surcos en los lugares donde tenía sus garras enterradas en un fútil intento de escapar de su destino a manos de las dos niñas y al ver a su jinchuriki, - **¡Naruto Kisamaaaaaa!** \- fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse fuera de la sala arrastrado por el par de niñas pues todo lo que vio antes de que se lo llevaran, fue la sonrisa del rubio mientras se despedía de el con la mano.

Y mientras tanto, todo el espectáculo era visto por el par de madres que solo sonreían amargamente ante la incomodidad que sintieron con aquel espectáculo sin saber si sentir vergüenza de la conducta infantil de su esposo, enojo por ver como metía a sus hijas en sus planes de venganza hacia el biju o compasión por el pobre biju que ahora sería el juguete de sus hijas.

Después de eso, bueno, digamos que las cosas pasaron todo lo normal que pudieron ya que de ves en cuando se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas que perseguían a un espantado Kurama por la casa mientras se reían al creer que se trataba de alguna especie de juego con el biju, de hecho en una de esas muchas ocasiones, Kurama apreció por la sala donde fue capturado por las niñas y al levantarlo los tres adultos vieron al biju vestido con un traje de princesa color morado y un sombrero a juego sobre su cabeza.

Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y trayendo una cámara a la sala aprovecho que el biju se encontraba en brazos de su hija menor para sacar una foto de sus dos amadas hijas y el humillado biju que mostraba un rostro deprimido al no poder librarse de ese par por mucho que lo intentara y luego de tomada la foto dejo que se fueran a seguir jugando.

\- Para una extorsión - fue lo que les dijo a sus esposas cuando lo vieron con curiosidad ante su accionar sacandoles una gota de sudor por sus ocurrencias.

Por demás, se dedicaron a planear lo que se venía, pues debían pensar muy bien como iban a afrontar el reto que era el actual estado del Hokage, acordando esconder su actual apariencia por el bien de todos, un secreto mas del Hokage para su pueblo, pero no había de otra, esto salvo su familia no debía saberlo nadie.

El día prosiguió llegando la hora de comer donde solo entonces las dos niñas soltaron a Kurama aunque no sin continuar humillándolo al llevarlo al comedor y poner frente a el un plato con leche para que tomara.

\- **Soy un biju maldita sea, el mas fuerte de todos, ¿que no merezco un poco de respeto?** \- lloro en un susurro el biju mientras que para su propia desgracia empezaba a tomar la leche como si fuera una mascota, esto se lo iba a cobrar al rubio en algún momento, no sabía cuando ni como, pero no dejaría que se quedara así.

Luego de la animada cena y un poco mas de tiempo de juego de parte de las niñas y charlas de los padres, llego la hora de dormir, donde el biju agradeció pues finalmente sería libre de ese par de mocosas, solo para horrorizarse cuando las niñas pidieron llorosas a su padre que dejara a Kurama dormir con ellas y el rubio accedió a su petición para alegría de las niñas, tenía la intención de huir ni bien las niñas se durmieran, pero estaba tan cansado que nada mas se acostó en la cama entre las niñas se quedo dormido boca arriba para diversión de los padres que veían aquella escena tan peculiar desde la puerta antes de retirarse a su propio dormitorio.

Cuando se acostaron en un principio pensaron en tener algo de tiempo de calidad pero lo descartaron rápido estaban cansados y el día había sido por demás agotador con tantas revelaciones tanto al pueblo como al interior de la familia, ahora solo querían descansar.

\- Ha sido un día bastante movido - dijo el rubio entre sus dos esposas que lo veían felices de tenerlo de nuevo con ellas mientras recostaban sus cabezas sobre el pequeño tórax.

\- Nuestra vida va a cambiar mucho desde mañana - dijo Tsunade mientras el sueño empezaba a dominarla, aunque no por eso no percibió como los otros dos asentían de acuerdo con ella haciéndole sonreír.

\- Sea lo que sea, podemos afrontarlo juntos - esta vez quien dio palabras de aliento fue Hinata antes de empezar a bostezar por el cansancio.

\- Muy cierto, saldremos adelante juntos con el apoyo de toda nuestra familia - el rubio menciono haciendo referencia a los que faltaban de su familia y los que estaban por llegar como en el caso de su futuro hijo, - por cierto Tsu-chan... pronto sera nuestro aniversario de bodas - eso la sorprendió pues con todo lo que estuvo ocurriendo se le estaba pasando por alto tal cosa.

Se emociono, pronto sería un año mas desde que su felicidad inicio, desde que se volvió a sentir una mujer amada y de que abrió su corazón a la posibilidad de amar y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

\- Estaba pensando en que hiciéramos un viaje juntos, a ese lugar para celebrarlo - eso las sorprendió a ambas no se lo esperaban, especialmente porque se supone que aun no estaba terminado, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír al pensar en pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones por su aniversario en ese lugar que era de ellos y solo de ellos.

\- Si es contigo cualquier lugar sera perfecto mi amor - dijo Tsunade acurrucándose mas contra su esposo sonriente, algo que imito Hinata luego de asentir de acuerdo con su hermana respecto a su sentir.

Luego de eso, solo se dieron un beso y se dispusieron a dormir, claro esta que en el caso de la rubia, la emoción le podía mas, su aniversario de bodas no podía caer en mejor momento y al pensar en ello se relamió con lujuria sus carnosos labios.

Con su esposo vuelto un niño como cuando se casaron, podría dar rienda suelta a todo aquello que calló en el pasado cuando el debió salir en su viaje de entrenamiento, podría volver a experimentar esa sensación de antaño cuando corrompiera a su joven esposo y lo convirtió en el pervertido lujurioso que era ahora, quería revivir esa sensación de estarlo corrompiendo y esta vez no guardarse nada, ademas, le tenía una sorpresa especial y no importaba que, tenía intención de conservarla hasta entonces, su coño se humedeció ante la perspectiva pero decidió dormir mejor, ya luego tendría tiempo para jugar con su cuerpo y su esposo estaba incluido en ese juego.

Aquella noche Tsunade durmió feliz y en paz en brazos de su amado rubio mientras sus sueños todos se tornaban húmedos con mil y un escenarios sobre todas las depravaciones que quería probar con su esposo, volverlo a corromper a placer y esta vez sin interrupciones, aunque no fue la única cuyos sueños se tornaron húmedos, pues Hinata pronto se encontró viviendo una orgía en sus sueños donde estaba rodeada por su pequeño esposo y sus clones, ahogándola en su leche entre otras fantasías que se le ocurrían,algunas de las cuales no era ella la única protagonista.

Las cosas iban a cambiar en la familia Uzumaki, en mas de una forma gracias a todos los secretos que la misma escondía del mundo.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Listo, un capitulo mas a la bolsa, que como lo dice el titulo del mismo, estuvo lleno de revelaciones de mas de un tipo, ¿que les pareció?, en lo personal me causo gracia escribir lo de la reacción del pueblo a la verdad del matrimonio de Naruto, ¿mucho apoyo a su líder o unos completos idiotas?, ya lo dejo a consideración de cada uno, aunque si me gustaría saber que piensan, déjenlo en los comentarios. Por cierto, estoy seguro que a muchos les sorprenderá que en este capitulo no hubiese rikura, pero no siempre puede haber rikura, la historia debe de avanzar, para luego si, tener mas rikura, así que lo siento si esperaban ver mas profanaciones del rubio a sus mujeres.

También si fueron suficientemente perceptivos, deje una que otra pista en el capitulo sobre lo que se viene y por cierto, ya con este digamos que se acaba el arco donde todo se centraba en Tsunade, Hinata y Naruto, es hora de empezar a revelar mas de las vidas de otros personajes, algunos de los que estoy seguro muchos no se lo esperan, por cierto que les parecio lo de los biju, su explicación y mas importante, el castigo de Kurama, ¿se lo merecía o no?

Por cierto, quiero aclarar un punto mas antes de continuar, habrá momentos en que Naruto sera shota y otros donde se vera adulto, según la ocasión y el lugar, ademas de posibles recuerdos, pero... eso ya me preocupare por explicarlo cuando cruce ese puente.

Por ultimo, recordemos que actualmente el mundo esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y es deber de nosotros el no complicarlo mas queriendo dárnoslas de "valientes", entonces por favor, cuídense, no salgan si no es estrictamente necesario y no dejen de seguir estas recomendaciones: lávense las manos con agua y jabón varias veces al día por bastante tiempo pueden usar la canción del feliz cumpleaños dos veces para saber cuanto tiempo lavarse las manos, no abusen del gel antibacterial y úsenlo solo si están afuera y no tienen acceso a agua y jabón, desinfecten todo lo que entra en su casa para eliminar cualquier probabilidad de contagio, en sus manos esta su seguridad y la de sus familias, juntos saldremos adelante.

Ahora si, como ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, alago o lo que sea déjenmelo en los reviews que son mi salario por el tempo invertido en la creación de estas historias.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews:**

**edtru23**

Gracias, quería que fuera significativo, por eso necesitaba dejar claro como cerraba el pasado de los rubios, para dejar en contexto la situación actual, ahora, a partir de aquí, digamos que las cosas se pondrán un tanto mas locas, como ya te darás cuenta por mas de una razón, en cuanto a los sentimientos de las chicas, eso si que estará presente no se si celos, pero si de vez en cuando competirán entre ellas, ya sabes, por ver quien es mejor mujer cuando se trata de complacer a su marido.

Boruto es todo menos una continuación de la historia, el argumento llega a ser insulso en ocasiones y en otras casi que parece copia barata de lo que es la obra original, no se, es mi sentir, pero si, lloro al ver lo que paso con Anko o Mei, el diseño de Hinata tampoco me gusto mucho, me encanto mas el presentado en el epilogo de Shippuden esa si era una verdadera mujer y MILF, el diseño que le dieron para Boruto, meh, Kurenai la desgraciaron mucho la verdad, con Shizune si el cambio no fue tan brusco así que no tengo quejas en cuanto a Tsunade, obvio si, me encanto el diseño del epilogo, es de ehco en ese diseño que baso al personaje en esta historia, una MILF en toda regla carajo, de Sakura, es que peor no la podían dejar, en cuanto a Ino, pues si, supieron sacarle provecho a ese aspecto coqueto que siempre la caracterizo.

No te puedo decir nada de eso, sería spoiler para ti y para todos, pero se vienen sorpresas interesantes obviamente, con varios personajes, no solo de Konoha.

Saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo también.

Atento

Djguiox-018

**El angel de la oscuridad**

Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, no tienes idea la de secretos que se carga el rubio y se entiende solo si dejas volar tu imaginación, tal vez a futuro escriba que fue lo que paso y despeje dudas por completo, con Anko tengo ya planes, así que tendrás que esperar para saber como acabo ese chantaje, con Shizune meterse por ese lado sería condenar a la pobre mujer a sentir a posteriori la ira de su maestra y no creo que lo valga, pero si, bien lo dices, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Espero ue hayas disfrutado de este capitulo también.

**Elchabon**

Gracias viejo, me alegra que te gustara.

Quiero que la dupla de Hitomi y Himaari sea tan dulce que pudra los dientes, así que puedes esperar mas dulzura a futuro de ese par. En ese área por genética esta bendecida, porque salvo Karin, todas las Uzumaki presentadas a lo largo de la saga han sido unas tetonas de cuidado, así que Hitomi lleva las de ganar en ese departamento.

Hombre no te preocupes, que ese es el objetivo, enredar la idea para que sea incomprensible y no se distinga la verdad de la mentira que dijo Kurama para explicar y no explicar muchas cosas (si llevas una copita de mas, agradecería compartas porque por acá andamos en una ley seca de esas).

En el caso de esa pareja SS (al buen entendedor pocas palabras). Venga que el se la pasa dándole esquinazo a sus deberes paternos y en el caso de Sakura, mejor ni opino o la arena llegara a mi. Sarada no esta mal, aunque me choca que tenga el genio de su madre, va para banshee a ese paso, en cuanto a lo de pareja e Naruto... ¿a poco te va el lolicon? (Si, conozco su trabajo, con sarada casi no me gusta, pero tiene talento para pervertir a una mujer, aunque me resulta algo raro ver a Sakura tan dotada en el departamento de las tetas en su trabajo, ademas si la idea es joderle la existencia a Saskue, existen mejores manera que tocándole a la hija, vamos que la idea es derribarlo psicológicamente no transformarlo en un maniático con ganas de cortarle la polla al que mancillo a su niña).

No te preocupes hombre. Ademas no eres el único, creo que todos piensan mal de ese par y lo que saben e hicieron. La situación dice mucho sobre el estado de animo de Tsunade en ese momento, lo escribí así para darle impacto a su comportamiento y en la historia era un momento de muchas dudas para la rubia, obviamente lo escribí así a propósito para dar a entender la situación emocional de la rubia, si ya tu leíste entre lineas otra cosa, yo ahí me lavo las manos, XD.

Que tanto acertaste en cuanto a las ultimas partes. Aunque si acertaste en algo, Hinata y Tsunade si que lo van a disfrutar, es hora de ir revelando el lado mas perverso de ese par de diosas.

El miedo de Kurama... no es que estuvieras muy alejado, aunque claro, en este caso me fui mas por el lado del orgullo, pero si, hablamos de dos niñas teniendo total poder sobre un Kurama disminuido, le iba a ir mal veanlo por donde lo vean. Mas considerando que en el caso de Himawari, ella venía con esas ganas de un peluche de Kuraama que no pudo conseguir, ahora tener al verdadero Kurama para jugar, pobre de el.

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como del anterior.

Saludos.

**JGabriel Blanco**

Viejo, espero haber llenado tus expectativas con este capitulo, quiero que sean personajes reales, diferentes uno del otro, asentar y perfeccionar sus personalidades originales y darles mi propio toque en el proceso, obviamente la trama es importante, fuera de la sabruzura, quiero un contexto donde los personajes crezcan, evoluciones, maduren pues y si de paso se ahogan en el placer tanto mejor, XD.

**Fanime18**

Gracias, tanto por el gusto por mis lemons, así como por la parte de la trama, me gusta que guste, ademas busco un buen balance entre la depravación del lemon y la trama que subsecuentemente lleva al lemon, como veras no me corto nada cuando se trata de plasmar los escenarios de sexo, denoto su expresividad, su placer, venga que son personas que se aman que están disfrutando de entregarse el uno al otro, ahogándose en el placer de sexo al lado de su ser amado, por que se deberían cortar o contener, tal vez por eso te he arruinado la posibilidad de disfrutar con otros lemon para siempre, XD.

Busco variedad, no solo lo típico mete y saca, son parejas en pleno auge sexual, no se van a conformar solo con una posición o un fetiche nada mas y si, entendí que te referías a mas de una de mis historias al ver que algunos de los fetiches que describes no han ocurrido en esta historia... aun, en cuanto a las series, ya es gusto de cada uno, no critico, no soy quien para hacerlo, aunque me alegra que disfrutes mis versiones de los personajes de Issei y Natsu pese a no ser de tu agrado en el canon, te extiendo la mano pues yo también amo a Akeno, me encanta su personaje, en cuanto a Erza, es una chica bastante interesante, tengo entendido que es a futuro una de las chicas de Natsu o algo así, cuando dejen de fastidiar con el Jerza que no me gusta ni cinco, DxD es una historia que evoluciona, es inevitable que se alargue en el proceso, ocurrió con One Piece, puede ocurrir con otras tantas. Todos empezamos viendo una cosa y por derivación acabamos viendo y gustándonos otra, no eres al único que le pasa.

Volviendo al tema, me encanta Tsunade también y te esperan sorpresas mas adelante te lo aseguro. Tengo planes, de hecho conforme escribo suelen llegarme ideas para otras historias, así que podría intentar uno con Kushina metida en la colada, sobre que mis capitulos son como historia, espero que eso sea algo bueno, si no, pues nos vamos a los golpes y listo, nah, solo juego. Creo que este capitulo te responde a si tengo problema en hacer shotacon, venga que si Naruto se caso en la historia con Tsunade teniendo 13 y tuvo sexo con ella a la misma edad fue precisamente porque uso el recurso de que en cuanto se hacen ninjas se vuelven legalmente hombres, sin embargo ni de chiste hago lolicon, ¿doble moral? tal vez, pero no tengo problemas con que un niño demuestre que tan hombre es follándose una tetona madurita del calibre de Tsunade eso es muy rico, mientras que en el caso contrario me corta mucho ver a una niña siendo profanada y desgraciada generalmente por un gordo cebos, ay no, guacala de perro.

Viejo, en primera porque se iría con Kiba, tamaño baboso que hasta solo se quedo, los de Kumo, uy si, porque le va a abrir las piernas a los mismos desgraciados que trataron de secuestrarla de niña para hacerla maquina de crianza y con Sasuke, pff, si como no, me la creería que se tirara unas tijeras con Mikoto, pero de ahí a con un varón Uchija, creo que primero deja que Kurama la mate desde adentro en brutal agonía y los OC, generalmente es una versión de si mismos queriendo cogerse al personaje que mas les gusta y hasta allá tampoco, uy si, te creo que el que sea una MILF de categoría no influye en que quieras verla chillando de placer mientras su nene le rompe el coño a pollazos, porque si hay alguien a quien estoy seguro que si le dejaría cogérsela y con gusto e a su hijo, quien puede amarla mas que el.

Valla recompensa la que te imaginas le daría esa madurita pelirroja a su hijo por graduarse de la academia, solo faltaba que dijeras que sale embarazada de eso, aunque ahora que lo pienso... mah, mah, no nos adelantemos, tengo muchas sorpresas así que no comas ansias. Por cierto lo de bañarse uno en los fluidos de la otra, es un buen toque, muy de peli porno con squirters y todo.

Luego su madrina, solo por curiosidad que estaban jugando y que carajos fue lo que apostaron que ahora Tsunade estaría destinada a acabar con los agujeros del cuerpo expandidos.

Tengo mas historias preparadas para mas adelante y si lo analizo salvo una o dos, las demás son depravación pura y dura, literalmente sera como dejar que las chicas chillen como putas y gocen como cerdas, así que ya te imaginaras que tanto planeo exagerar el asunto, respecto a plagiopad (curioso sobrenombre por cierto, aunque muy acertado he de decir), ahí juegan con una doble moralidad muy rara, si tienes una historia donde en palabras dices que alguien tuvo sexo con alguien te banean, pero hay que ver que algunas de las cuentas se dedican a subir mero porno y a esas si no les dicen nada, quien los entiende, por eso no me gusta mucho esa plataforma.

Gracias, espero también te encuentres bien de salud, atiendas las recomendaciones (deje algunas en este capitulo al final) y la libres con el covid-19. Para Tsunade, eres el primero que la felicita, así que gracias de su parte, que mayor placer que poder volver a ser madre y agradar la familia junto al hombre dueño de su corazón.

**chisa782911**

Es curioso pero con cada nuevo capitulo llegas con un nuevo apodo para la banshee, primero Tablakura y ahora Frentakura, jejeje, lo peor es que le queda como anillo al dedo, como han caído los grandes, ahora peleando con una niña sobre quien tiene mas pecho lo peor es que salio perdiendo, que horror, aunque no es que tuviera oportunidad en un principio, digo, nada mas hay que ver a su madre, a su abuela y a su bisabuela, tamaño grupo de tetonas le aseguran un futuro lleno de mucha pechonalidad incluso su padre con su jutsu sexy acaba sacando a una rubia pechugona, triste que un hombre tenga mas pecho que Sakura.

Kurama esta ahí haciéndola de abogado del diablo y como le pagan, por algo dicen que así es como le paga el diablo a quien bien le sirve, como sea, quien mejor para explicar el rejuvenecimiento de Tsunade que el directo responsable, ese era el chiste en el que no quería incurrir, que de repente el semen de Naruto fuera la fuente de la eterna juventud y que era nomas ordeñarlo, beberlo y listo, no, yo hice del semen un puente, un medio para un fin, aunque creo que Kurama dijo mas de lo que era necesario, digo no creo que fuera estrictamente necesario hablar de los partos.

No te creas, ansiaba que llegara ese capitulo para poder dejar claro que Tsunade esta esperando a su segundo hijo, se merecía esa felicidad de ser madre una vez mas, digamos que hay muchos momentos que Hitomi no sabe que compartió con su padre y su madre y ninguno es precisamente santo, pero el de la leche podría ser de los mas decentes.

Si tiene algo que ver, pero me reservo el chistecito de Anko para mas adelante y te puedo asegurar que nadie se espera lo que se viene para ella o lo que se vino, depende de que momento del tiempo elijas para verlo, si el pasado o el presente, aunque si, Naruto tuvo que pagar la factura de mucha comida.

Me alegro que te gustase el lemon, son las partes que mas disfruto pues es expresar amor llevado a otra escala entre una pareja que se ama de verdad y quieren experimentarlo, probarlo y conocerlo todo uno del otro, entiendo la precariedad de la situación y no creo que haga mucha gracia que te cachen leyendo porno no le va a hacer gracia a nadie y si encima te sientes como pollo en asadero, es aun peor, y luego esta el detalle de ese problema, que horror... Aunque el volumen 12 de Shinmai si es una obligación, mas que nada por ver a Mio, Chisato y Zest, ese trió de mujerones, no leer sus sexventuras con Basara es sacrilegio, ¡sacrilegio dije!

Digamos que por las circunstancias de ese entonces Tsunade se quedo con ganas de hacer todo tipo de obscenidades con su esposo, empezando por amamantarlo mientras follaban, ahora Tsunade tiene la oportunidad de probar cuanta depravación se le ocurra al volver a tener a su esposo como menos lo disfruto, es decir, un adorable y corrompible shota y Hinata va por el mismo camino, como ya dije, esa ojiperla es una pervertida de closet, una depravada que solo con su familia deja salir sus perversiones sexuales porque bueno, ellos la alientan, nada mas hay que ver a Tsunade que parece tiene vena lactante lésbica y si, ya puedes confirmar que habrá shota Naruto.

Hasta el próximo capitulo y espero que hayas disfrutado de este tanto como de los anteriores, pese a que no hubo tanta rikura como en otros.


	10. Nueva vida

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 10: Nueva vida  
**

Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha y en cierto hogar tres personas empezaban a despertar luego de una noche de merecido descanso tras los ajetreos del anterior día.

La primera en despertar fue Tsunade quien en cuanto la luz toco sus ojos los abrió para mirar su entorno viendo con una sonrisa el espacio donde despertó, no es que fuera la primera vez que despertara ahí, pero si la primera en la que podía decir que despertaba en su hogar, porque si, desde el día anterior, esa casa ahora era su hogar tanto como de los que la ocupaban previamente y que le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y ansiosos de finalmente reunirse para formar lo que eran realmente, una familia.

Fue entonces que aceptando su nueva realidad, tal vez con mas entusiasmo del que se esperaba, fijo su vista hacía abajo, mas concretamente a esa mata de cabellos dorados que se asomaba entre sus enormes pechos y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír con mayor intensidad ante el recuerdo con el que cerraron el día anterior en aquella casa.

Era curioso si lo pensaba, pero en este momento no era del todo descabellado para la hermosa rubia considerar que de alguna manera la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de vivir con su amado esposo una etapa de su vida que se perdió en su momento a causa de las diversas circunstancias que los envolvieran la primera vez.

Pero ahora, con esa nueva era de paz y con el nuevo estatus quo no solo en la casa si no en toda la aldea, podría dar rienda suelta a los deseos de su corazón, deseos que siempre pensó solo satisfaría en sueños, pero ahora eran una realidad y tenía muchos deseos que quería cumplir y que esta vez, se aseguraría de cumplir, incluyendo los mas recientes.

Con eso en mente no pudo evitar acurrucar mas el cuerpo de su esposo contra el, sentir sus pieles rozarse era algo que le encantaba, porque si, dormían desnudos, esa era su costumbre, sin embargo no podía acercarlo tanto como le gustaría por un simple detalle, no era la única en esa habitación que tenía esa particularidad de dormir abrazada a su esposo y con ello desvió la mirada de entre sus pechos para mirar directamente hacia el frente donde estaba la otra persona que completaba ese triangulo familiar que existía entre ellos.

Esa hermosa mujer frente a ella con quien había descubierto tener cierto gusto por las mujeres, claro que también tenía su parte la influencia del rubio, pero eso era otra historia, lo importante es que con esa mujer frente a ella habían creado una conexión, un lazo especial y que a sus ojos era irrompible, se apoyaban y protegían mutuamente, era su familia y como tal lo compartía todo con ella, era por eso que en ese momento al igual que ella, Hinata se encontraba acurrucada contra el rubio tan desnuda como ella y no le molestaba, aunque si le surgía una duda dada la posición de ambas.

Después de todo, al igual que ella se encontraba de costado, acurrucada como podía contra el cuerpo del rubio y dado que el rostro de ambas estaba a la misma altura, lo mas lógico es que al igual que ella, Hinata tuviese sus pechos sobre el rubio, mas concretamente sobre su cabeza y no es que eso fuera raro, de hecho hace mucho que Naruto demostró tener un gusto por los grandes pechos y por sentirlos contra su rostro, pero considerando que actualmente con su rejuvenecimiento su rostro literalmente podría quedar enterrado entre los pechos de ambas, ¿el rubio siquiera seguía respirando o tendría una dulce muerte asfixiado entre las enormes mamas de sus esposas?, eso era algo que no mentiría, le preocupo a la rubia cuando percibió ese hecho.

Justo cuando se disponía a revisar el estado de su esposo, sintió a la ojiperla removerse señal de que estaba despertando y por ello dejo de moverse y en cuanto la mujer ante ella abrió los ojos ella a como pudo dada la preocupación por el rubio forzó una sonrisa en su rostro para darle el saludo de buenos días a su hermana como la consideraba, los modales estaban primero después de todo, eso es algo que se encargaba de recordarle cada que podía a su hija y quedaría mal de ella no seguir sus propias pautas.

\- O-Ohayo Hinata-chan - saludo en cuanto la chica abrio sus ojos completamente y la vio frotarse los ojos como un gato sacandole esta vez una sonrisa sincera al ver tan adorable comportamiento.

\- Ohayogozaimasu Tsunade-chan - su voz suave y delicada mientras se despertaba por completo era como un coro celestial, resultaba placentero escucharlo, al menos así lo creía la Senju que ante la diversión de ver a Hinata portarse tan adorable pese a su desnudez le hizo olvidar el asunto mas apremiante, al menos hasta que la escucho preguntar, - ¿are?, ¿donde esta Naruto-kun? - y con esa simple pregunta de la ojiperla que buscaba aun aturdida a su esposo recordó la particular condición en la que se encontraba el rubio y las consecuencias de ello.

En ese momento y para desconcierto de la peliazul Tsunade se puso pálida mientras con una expresión un tanto descompuesta levantaba su mano Izquierda para con ella apuntar con su dedo hacia abajo, mas concretamente señalando bajo sus pechos por lo cual viendo en esa dirección noto la mata de cabello rubio que salía de entre el sándwich de pechos que formaban ambas mujeres y se extraño aun mas.

No entendía porque esa situación parecía incomodar tanto a la rubia, no era nada raro encontrarlo ahí, en mas de una ocasión luego de amarse con el rubio las dos a la vez, se acostaban a dormir abrazados y cuando despertaban el chico tenía su cabeza entre sus pechos, no era una situación que no hubiesen experimentado con anterioridad, por ello no entendía porque Tsunade parecía tan asustada, al menos hasta que sintió el cuerpo del rubio y noto su reducido tamaño comparado a como lo recordaba y entonces a su mente vinieron los sucesos del día anterior.

Mas concretamente el hecho de que por acción de tres biju su esposo había retomado su apariencia de niño, eso explicaría el porque de que su cuerpo se sintiera tan pequeño ahora, eso basto para que empezara a relacionar cosas incluyendo el pánico de la rubia.

En el pasado si, el rubio había dormido rodeado por los enormes pechos de sus mujeres, pero había un detalle particular en ese hecho el rubio era un hombre totalmente formado, por consiguiente pese a tener su rostro hundido entre sus pechos, aun así parte de su rostro quedaba descubierto permitiendole respirar, pero ahora, con su actual tamaño, su cabeza también debía hacerse reducido y no es que se jactara, pero en el departamento de pechos no tenía nada que envidiarle a Tsunade, entonces con ellas dos ahí, la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera asfixiado por sus enormes y prominentes masa de carde delantera no era precisamente cero.

En cuanto llego a esa conclusión entendió el porque de que la rubia parecía estar tan estresada luego de su pregunta, no, quizás era mejor suponer que lo estaba incluso antes de eso, lo mas seguro es que lo estuviera desde que despertó y se percato de la situación.

Ante esto y ahora con la alarma destellando en sus perlados ojos vio a su hermana rubia en busca de ayuda y sin necesidad de hablar, en los ojos de la rubia encontró la respuesta, siendo lo primero retirarse de la zona para permitir la entrada de aire de nuevo a los pulmones del chico, eso suponiendo que aun respirara, por lo cual procedieron rápida pero cuidadosamente a separarse del aun esperaban que dormido rubio.

Verlo tan quieto empezó a alarmarlas, lo último que querían es que en serio lo hubiesen asfixiado con sus pechos y cuando la rubia se acerco para sentir su respiración, no percibió nada lo cual solo aumento el pánico de ambas, por lo cual rápidamente la rubia empezó a practicarle RCP con el fin de reanimarlo, todo mientras la ojiperla usaba las habilidades particulares de su doujutsu para examinar el cuerpo del rubio en busca de cualquier anomalía o punto de presión que pudiera ayudar, en ambos casos todos los intentos resultaron infructuosos llevándolas al borde del llanto al ver a su inmóvil marido.

Un ultimo intercambio labial para la entrada de oxigeno de parte de la Senju hacia su esposo y al retirarse ya se estaba lamentando el trágico final, - Naruto... - quiso decir mas, pero las palabras no salieron, de ninguna de las dos donde la ojiperla ya estaba incluso escondiendo su rostro con el fin de evitar que vieran sus lagrimas caer.

Era increíble, tantas situaciones de muerte que había atravesado el rubio y salido airoso de las mismas y solo vasto enterrar su rostro en medio de un par de prominentes escotes para matarlo, era risible para la rubia todo aquello y no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho un débil llamado.

\- No te detengas, ya casi lo logras Tsu-chan - sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo cuando escucho al pequeño rubio hablar aun con sus ojos cerrados, para luego fruncir sus labios y estirarlos como buscando un nuevo beso de parte de la rubia, sintió alivio, al parecer no había sido mas que una broma de parte de su ahora joven esposo, un momento después entendió que el casi la mataba del susto por una de sus bromas de mal gusto y pronto todo el alivio se transformo en furia hacia el chico.

Para Naruto se le había hecho muy gracioso el hacerles creer que lo habían ahogado entre las tetas de ambas algo que era imposible pues tantos años de dormir entre esas enormes mamas e habían dado la experiencia necesaria como para saber como ocupar el espacio entre ellas sin cortar el suministro de oxigeno pero su naturaleza juguetona lo hizo considerar fastidiarlas un poco haciéndoles creer lo contrario, por eso no pudo resistirse a la broma, de hecho aun ahora mientras mantenía sus labios en busca de un beso por dentro se estaba desbaratando de la risa al imaginar el efecto de su broma sobre sus esposas, el único problema es que como aun tenía sus ojos cerrados no se percato de como ahora la rubia temblaba pero no de felicidad si no de furia mientras levantaba un puño con toda la intención de matar ahora si al rubio por hacerse el payaso con ellas.

\- T-Tu... ¡BAKA! - lo siguiente que supo es que la rubia lo levanto y cuando abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa todo lo que alcanzo a ver fue el puño de Tsunade acercándose antes de salir volando hasta estrellarse con furia contra uno de los muros de su cuarto mientras sentía como si todos los huesos del cuerpo se le rompían por la combinación del impacto contra la pared y el mismísimo puñetazo que le dio la rubia.

Mientras el chico caía al piso luego de tamaño impacto en la cama la rubia respiraba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el control mientras su puño aun estaba extendido en la dirección hacía donde mandara previamente a su esposo y de hecho parecía salir humo sus nudillos, indicativo de la enorme fuerza que acababa de aplicar para golpearlo.

Naruto ahora en el suelo solo se quejaba de dolor por el golpe mientras mascullaba sobre la falta de sentido del humor de la rubia, es por eso que no se percato cuando una presencia se hizo a su lado y lo veía fijamente y cuando vio en esa dirección, resultaba ser que quien se acerco a el era Hinata quien lo veía con una de esas cálidas y hermosas sonrisas suyas.

Ella había visto la reacción de la rubia al percatarse de que el rubio solo estaba jugando y no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver que sus temores no eran reales, de hecho estaba considerando muy seriamente hacerse una reducción de pechos para que algo así no volviera a pasar, menos mal que no había sido necesario llegar a esos extremos, sin embargo al ver tamaño impacto cualquier pensamiento que no fuera asegurarse de que el rubio seguía vivo dejaron su mente.

\- Naruto-kun - lo llamo alegre al ver que una vez mas su esposo hacía gala de su enorme resistencia esta vez para sobrevivir al poderoso y asesino puño de la rubia Senju y ahora que sabía que estaba relativamente bien, podía pasar a otros asuntos.

\- Hinata-chan - Naruto solo la llamo convaleciente esperando que al menos Hinata tuviese mejor sentido del humor y lo ayudara luego del arrebato de violencia de la rubia por su pequeña broma, de hecho verla sonreirle fue como un bálsamo que minimizaba su dolor, sin embargo pronto esa sensación de alivio cambio cuando empezó a sentir como de la hermosa peliazul un aura oscura y aterradora empezaba a surgir y que estaba dirigida solo a el haciéndolo tragar duro por el miedo.

\- No deberías hacer bromas de mal gusto como esa - de pronto la mirada de Hinata se torno tétrica mientras lo veía acusatoriamente haciendo que su adolorido cuerpo temblara y no precisamente por el dolor si no mas bien por el miedo, miedo que se acrecentó cuando vio como las venas alrededor de sus ojos se resaltaron, claro indicativo de que la mujer acababa de activar su Byakugan y el sabía que eso no era bueno, después de todo ya tenía malas experiencias previas con el doujutsu de los Hyuga, - eres un niño malo y mereces un castigo - lo dijo tan fría que era difícil creer que la siempre tierna Hinata fuera capaz de causar escalofríos de ese tipo y un segundo después la chica decidió aplicar el castigo que solo los usuarios del puño suave podían aplicar.

\- ¡GYAAAAAAA! - lo único que se escucho a los alrededores de la casa de la familia Uzumaki fue el grito como de un niño seguido de golpes y suplicas de perdón, quienes escucharon aquellos gritos solo pudieron rezar por la pobre victima que haya sido la victima de lo que sea que hubiera pasado rogando por su alma pues dudaban que quien fuera el pobre diablo saliera vivo de eso.

Luego de eso pasaron a darse un baño los tres juntos y en el lugar estaba el rubio aun mas magullado de lo que estaba cuando Tsunade lo golpeo, a veces olvidaba que así como eran hermosas, sus esposas podían ser muy aterradoras si se enojaban, debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, no fuera que la próxima vez acabara peor.

Sin embargo su enfado inicial debido a que había sido cruelmente maltratado por los amores de su vida fue reemplazado por una sonrisa cálida que luego se torno de satisfacción, eso debido a que sus mujeres al verlo tan enfurruñado se sintieron mal al propasarse en su castigo y a modo de compensación abrazaron su pequeño cuerpo para luego a base de mimos y besos en sus mejillas borrar su expresión y cambiarla por una mas feliz, al menos eso le dió calidez a su sonrisa.

La parte de la satisfacción se debía a lo que paso después, ahora tenía a Tsunade tras el lavando su cabello con mimo mientras le dejaba sentir sus enormes tetas contra sus hombros pues ahí había decidido dejarlas descansar para placer del chico que sentía esa blandita y cálida sensación alrededor de su cabeza mientras que Hinata estaba entre sus piernas moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo a lo largo de su enorme longitud, cosa que el chico agradeció no redujeran los biju dentro de el, aunque recordaba que incluso a esa edad ya se cargaba una buena herramienta, pero tenerla así de grande como ahora era aun mejor, como fuera, sentir los mimos y caricias de sus esposas sobre su cuerpo procurando su placer elimino todo rastro de dolor y enfado de su pequeño cuerpo y ahora solo quería disfrutar del baño al lado de sus mujeres.

\- Are, parece que alguien ya no esta enfadado - fue lo que dijo Tsunade mientras terminaba de enjuagar el cabello del rubio con una sonrisa para después retirar sus pechos de los hombros del rubio y ahora pegar su mejilla contra la de el mientras hablaba, - pero espero que hayas aprendido a no darnos esos sustos de muerte Naru-chan, no nos gusta pensar que te perdemos - quería dejar claro eso, bueno mas claro que el día anterior en el hospital de la aldea, dejarle entender que ninguna de las dos era capaz ya de concebir una vida sin el en ella.

El chico por su parte entendió al sentir temblar un poco a Tsunade y a Hinata la cual paro su felación en cuanto la idea de perder a Naruto cruzo su mente, podía sentir su miedo y eso le hizo sentir mal ahora a el, prometiéndose no hacer otra broma, al menos no de ese tipo hacia sus mujeres, asintió mientras lo prometía y ante eso ambas mas relajadas sonrieron, bueno, Tsunade sonrió, Hinata prefirió continuar con o que hacía previamente y eso era bombear en su boca el mástil de su joven esposo.

\- Bien, ya que lo entiendes, creo que mereces una recompensa por ser un buen niño ahora - Tsunade dijo eso con una sonrisa lasciva mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de Naruto, antes de separarse de el solo lo suficiente como para que el pudiera verla al rostro y entonces reclamo sus labios en un beso profundo, salvaje, lascivo y amoroso.

Cuando el beso termino Tsunade sonrió ansiosa, era hora de empezar a cumplir sus fantasías con su esposo, empezando con una que nació en ella ni bien empezó a lactar hace años, quería amamantar a su esposo en su forma shota, desde que se casara con el y lo viera prendido a sus pechos chupando como buscando algo en esa época, siempre quiso darle de beber su leche materna y ahora que la vida le daba la oportunidad no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Manteniendo su coqueta sonrisa dejo que el rubio viera como manoseaba con sus propias manos sus tetas de arriba a abajo estimulándolas, especialmente sus pezones y en cuanto sintió que el vital liquido estaba por salir le ofreció sus pechos al ojiazul que ni corto ni perezoso y entendiendo lo que ella quería se prendió de ambos pezones a la vez y empezó a chupar sacandole un gemido que solo se profundizo en cuanto sintió la leche derramarse de sus cargadas tetas.

Se mantuvo así, con su boca chupando los pechos de la rubia mientras su polla era atendida por la peliazul a quien en un determinado momento en cuanto sintió su liberación cerca tomo la cabeza de la ojiperla para empezar a aumentar el ritmo a su entero placer hasta correrse en lo profundo de su garganta, para placer de Hinata que ni bien empezó a ser follada oralmente por su esposo llevo sus manos a su coño para jugar con el corriéndose con el chico a la vez.

Tsunade por su parte llevaba corriéndose desde hace ya un buen rato sin parar, el placer y la estimulación de cumplir una de sus mayores fantasías con su esposo fue mas de lo que se esperaba y por ello su cuerpo entro en éxtasis de inmediato, llevándola a un orgasmo tras otro solo por amamantar a su marido ahora que volvía a tener esa tierna edad de cuando lo conoció y accedió a ser su esposa, con eso en mente Tsunade entendió una cosa, esto era solo el principio, si, aun tenía muchas fantasías shotacon con su esposo que saciar y no tenía intención de parar hasta haberlas probado todas.

\- Mooo, eso no es justo Tsu-chan, yo también quiero que Naruto me mime - ni bien Hinata se libero del agarre del rubio luego de que este terminara de correrse retiro su cabeza de la entrepierna del chico para ver con sus perlados ojos a una Tsunade ahogada en el placer de recibir los mimos de su esposo sobre sus pechos, algo que ella quería también e hizo saber.

Tsunade la vio sonriendo no con burla si no con placer, placer que se desbordaba de su cuerpo ahora que cumplía la primera de muchas fantasías y porque no decir con un toque de morbosa calidez al ver como Hinata le estaba haciendo un puchero en ese momento, cosa que sería adorable si no fuera porque de la comisura de sus labios vio bajar unos hilos del espeso semen de su esposo dándole un aspecto mas erótico, pero aun así le contesto a Hinata, todo mientras continuaba amamantando a su esposo.

\- Fu fu, oh Hinata-chan, eres tan codiciosa - inicio con una pequeña burla a su hermana antes de continuar hablando cuando vio que su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado, hacerla enrojecer de vergüenza, - pero esta bien, cambiemos de lugar, después de todo yo también quiero mi nutritivo desayuno - no había que ser un genio para saber a que se refería con eso y entonces ambas féminas cambiaron de lugar, ahora Hinata tenía sus pechos estimulados al igual que su coño, cortesía de la traviesa manita del rubio, mientras Tsunade ni bien vio la imponente verga de su esposo se la metió hasta el fondo de la garganta en busca de su propia y particular ración de leche.

Continuaron con eso hasta que el chico se corrió una vez mas esta vez en la boca de Tsunade quien se corrió al sentir su estomago siendo inundado por el blanquecino líquido y no fue la única pues todo el rato Hinata no había parado de gemir y cuando finalmente se corrió casi que se desmaya ante la potencia de su último orgasmo.

Cuando se separaron Tsunade vio a los ojos del rubio y pudo notarlo, no estaba satisfecho, quería algo mas y ella sabía lo que quería, quería sus cuerpos ahí y ahora, pero eso no podía ser, de ceder a esa demanda por mucho que lo deseara, sus planes se arruinarían y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

\- No no Naru-chan, el sexo esta prohibido hasta nuestro aniversario - decirlo no le gusto, ella era bastante activa en ese sector y sabía que su marido aun mas, pero era necesario hacerlo así y cuando vio que el se preparaba para protestar decidió explicar el porque de su resolución, - tengo un regalo de aniversario para ti mi amor, es algo muy especial que jamas pensé que podría darte, por eso quiero que sea en nuestro aniversario de bodas cuando te lo de, así sera algo especial que estoy segura ambos atesoraremos - al decir eso lo vio asentir para un segundo después ver el brillo de la mas infantil de las curiosidades en sus ojos azul profundo, sacando le una hermosa risa al ver que había cosas que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, simplemente no cambiaban y que rogaba que nunca lo hicieran.

Vio a Hinata después y con sus ojos pidió perdón por su egoísta pedido, encontrándose con una negación de parte de ella como diciéndole que no tenía que pedir disculpas, que la entendía de hecho, aunque eso no quito que por su culpa y de tan demandante petición, estaba negandole a su hermana su derecho natural a estar con su esposo, pero ya encontraría como compensarselo.

El único problema de todo eso era que simplemente los tres sabían que esta pequeña semi abstinencia iba a poner sus nervios a prueba, pues había un hecho que era innegable para los tres, disfrutaban mucho el sexo, se amaban y disfrutaban de demostrarlo con la máxima muestra de ese amor al entregarse a su pareja, tanto así que pasar demasiado tiempo sin las caricias del otro podía llegar a ser un verdadero martirio.

\- Etto, si no podemos tener sexo, ¿eso incluye el sexo oral? - al escuchar la pregunta del rubio ambas se miraron sorprendidas, era curioso como el chico siempre mostraba una gran agudeza mental y perspicacia cuando se trataba de algo que de verdad le llamara la atención, pero esa podía ser su salvación para sobrellevar el calvario que sería no poder sentirse el uno a la otra hasta el día del aniversario de los rubios en un mes, todo gracias a ese pequeño vació legal.

Cuando ambas sonrieron dándole a entender que al aparecer esa regla de no sexo solo aplicaba a la unión de sus intimidades, para otro tipo de practicas estaba bastante mas que permitido al parecer y con eso claro el chico recupero el animo que sin que ellas supieran había perdido en parte, por eso las atrajo a ambas sorpresivamente para besarlas, un beso lleno de amor, que les decía que por su familia iría hasta las puertas del infierno y volvería a subir solo por su bienestar y felicidad.

Luego de eso continuaron con el baño entre besos, caricias y en el caso de Tsunade ahogándose aun mas el placer morboso de amamantar a su esposo en su forma de niño, mientras Hinata se encargaba de atender lo que parecía una perpetua erección con su boca, cosa que solo hacía que se ensuciaran mas rápido de lo que se limpiaban haciendo de ese placentero baño uno de los mas largos que habían compartido hasta la fecha y valla que habían compartido.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su oficina atendiendo como cada día sus deberes como Hokage mientras se quejaba mentalmente del enorme papeleo que había, lo odiaba, el era mas un hombre de familia, quería estar con ellos, mas ahora que estaba reunida bajo un mismo techo, pero era el Hokage y tenía que cumplir con su deber para con su pueblo.

\- ¡SI COMO NO! - termino gritando luego de escuchar en su mente repetirse la ridiculez que le decían los ancianos cuando asumio el cargo, el protegería a su pueblo de eso no había duda, pero no sacrificaría a su familia por ellos, al final para un hombre que vivió y creció sin conocer el amor de una familia, su familia primaba por sobre todas las cosas, no les dejaría pasar por una suerte como la suya, nunca.

Por eso se separo un poco de su escritorio para poder levantarse de su silla y hacer lo que iba a hacer, sonrió con sorna al pensar en ello, esa técnica, puede que muchos dijeran que era una alternativa del Nidaime Hokage al Edo Tensei o lo que quisieran, pero el sabía la verdad, la razón por la que Tobirama creo ese jutsu, fue simple y llanamente para poder huir sin huir del esclavizante papeleo del puesto, con que otro propósito crearía una técnica que te permite hacer clones sólidos de ti mismo.

Recordaba cuando Tsunade le contó sobre ese lado oculto de Tobirama, el lado que quería negar pero que como su hermano Hashirama, también poseía, ambos eran unos vagos la mayor parte del tiempo, Tobirama se comportaba diferente cerca de su hermano solo para evitar que el idiota de su hermano descuidara todo el trabajo para irse a hacer de las suyas por ahí, pero en secreto el no era diferente.

Sacudió su cabeza ese no era el momento para estar pensando en eso, tenía planes y era hora de llevarlos a cabo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera usar el kage bunshin no jutsu la puerta de su oficina se abrió cortando con su estrategia de huida, para desgracia suya que empezó a llorar por dentro al ver su 'perfecto' plan irse al caño, al menos por ahora, se desharía de quien fuese que estaba por entrar tan rápido como le fuera posible y entonces si, haría lo que tenía planeado.

\- ¿Are?, ¿Naruto, que ocurre? - quien entro no pudo evitar la pregunta cuando vio al rubio deprimido tras su escritorio mientras parecía lamentarse para luego hacer gestos raros y luego sonreír de una manera que no lo había hecho hace mucho, es decir, como un payaso sacandole entonces una gota de sudor mientras llamaba su atención haciéndole girar en su dirección para verse cara a cara.

\- ¡Oh! eres tu Shizune Nee-chan - si, quien acababa de entrar y aunque no lo admitiera la ultima persona a la que quería que lo viera comportándose así, era Shizune, la mano derecha de Tsunade y ahora también su ayudante como en su momento lo fue con la rubia, una mujer a la que le tenía tanto cariño que aun ahora había ocasiones en que la seguía llamando como si fuese su hermana, - ¿que ocurre? - trato de desviar rápido la atención de su ultimo espectáculo en solitario dentro de su oficina.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡ah si!, traigo algunos papeles para que firmes, algunas reformas mercantiles y una que otra misión que requiere aprobación - menciono aunque no le paso por desapercibido su intento de cambiar el tema, pero lo conocía y sea lo que sea que pasara por esa cabeza para su comportamiento previo, no era su asunto, el chico hace menos de 24 horas había revelado el secreto que por veinte años había guardado tan celosamente, su mente debía ser un lio en ese momento.

Mientras tanto nada mas escuchar que su Nee-chan venía a el con mas papeleo quiso llorar, eso era algo de no acabar, se maldecía por ser tan lento, si hubiese actuado mas rápido, en ese momento muy seguramente el ya estaría en casa con su familia mientras dejaba a su clon encargarse de los papeles, pero ya nada se podía hacer, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a estar solo de nuevo y entonces si, pondría en marcha sus maquinaciones.

\- Etto, ¿Naruto? - el llamado de Shizune una vez mas lo saco de sus lamentaciones para prestarle atención, mas cuando vio que su rostro se torno particularmente serio, - ¿podemos hablar por favor?, es... importante - el tono era un tanto preocupado, pero entendió que era de lo que quería hablar, no había otro motivo para que ella colocara ese tipo de expresión complicada en sus finas facciones a no ser que fueran por un conflicto entre aldeas ninja y de esos hace mucho que no tenían.

\- Claro, aunque ya puedo suponer de que quieres hablar - dijo tomando una postura mas seria y volviendo a sentarse en su asiento para ver a la mujer que se sorprendió al saber que el chico ya sabía de que quería hablar, aunque tampoco es que fuera difícil intuirlo, desde la revelación en la aldea casi que no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera eso.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que fue la mejor decisión revelarlo? - en cuanto tomo un respiro para ordenar sus ideas, decidió ir directo al punto, no tenía ningún sentido darle vueltas al asunto cuando ambos sabían el objetivo final de la discusión, - no reprocho el que lo hicieras, se que a Lady Tsunade nada la hará mas feliz que finalmente dejar de esconder su relación, pero me cuestiono si realmente era e mejor momento para hacerlo - se notaba la preocupación en su voz y no podía culparla, hablábamos de la ultima figura de familia que le quedaba en el mundo aunque no compartían lazos de sangre, era natural que se preocupara por ella pese a ser mas que consciente de que esa mujer era mas que autosuficiente a la hora de defenderse.

Naruto la miro serio un segundo, sopesando como hablar sin sonar que desestimaba sus preocupaciones y en cuanto sintió que tenía una respuesta adecuada finalmente suspiro antes de hablar, - independientemente de si era el momento o no, lo hecho, hecho esta - empezó aclarando ese detalle pues era necesario que se entendiera que sin importar que, el gato ya salio de la bolsa y no podían volver a meterlo y cuando ella asintió como si en realidad no se esperara nada diferente como comentario de apertura procedió a continuar hablando.

\- La cuestión es que desde el día en que llegue de mi misión, la situación había llegado a un punto donde sostener nuestro secreto por mas tiempo habría sido ya imposible - eso la sorprendió, no entendía que estaba pasando y su única duda era ¿que había pasado en las 24 horas posteriores al regreso del rubio como para que lo impulsaran a revelar el secreto sobre su unión con la ultima de los Senju?

Entonces Naruto procedió a contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación de hospital donde finalmente sus secreto se revelo aunque no de la manera que ninguno de ellos esperaba y que fue aun mas difícil de encubrir tras la llegada tan abrupta e imprevista de Hitomi al lugar, lo cual les llevo a verse en la necesidad de explicar mas de lo necesario solo para que se entendiera el pasado tras tal secreto.

Mientras lo escuchaba Shizune era un mar de emociones, desde la tristeza al saber que su maestra debió de hablar sobre un pasado no precisamente feliz hasta llegar a su vida al lado del joven rubio que le arrebato el corazón, felicidad por saber que el mayor deseo de la Senju se había cumplido al finalmente poder pasearse por las calles de la aldea como lo que era, la esposa de Naruto, sin tener que esconder tal hecho, luego estaba la rabia debido al comportamiento de Sakura, la quería de eso no había duda, pero en ocasiones ese temperamento explosivo y criticón que se cargaba la hacía difícil de soportar y luego claro esta, sentía la vergüenza de saber que fueron atrapados en un beso post coito, en verdad que le sorprendía la facilidad que tenían ese par de rubios para olvidarse e ocasiones de lo que los rodeaba para entregarse a la pasión y el deseo porque si, Naruto le explico que previo a ser descubiertos tuvieron sexo, ademas de un poco de depresión al saber que Hinata quien debió ser la mata de la cordura en ese momento se había dejado arrastrar por sus deseos a ese obsceno juego en el hospital.

Del otro lado Naruto al terminar de contarle lo que lo llevo a revelar su secreto se quedo viendo a la azabache ante el y no pudo evitar una sonrisa incomoda y amarga pues su Nee-chan estaba ante el con sus ojos cerrados mientras parecía meditar en sus palabras sin ser consciente o tal vez si de los extraños estos que hacía mientras lo procesaba todo, era fácil entender que en ese momento ella era un mar de emociones y cuando la vio sonrojarse supuso que eso se debía a lo que le dijo de que habían hecho el amor previo a ser descubiertos y aunque quisiera, pedir perdón a la pelinegra no serviría de nada, particularmente porque esa mujer ante el, en el pasado, en mas de una ocasión se encontró con una escena que parecía salida de los libros de Jiraiya, donde Tsunade y en ocasiones Hinata jugaban al paciente, la doctora y la enfermera o en ocasiones las pacientes eran ellas y el el doctor que debía darles una buena inyección, las reprimendas de parte de Shizune al ser atrapados eran por decirlo de forma amable, brutales y en mas de una ocasión los hizo sentirse como degenerados, mas porque ni bien el regaño terminaba y la morena se iba, no dudaban en continuar donde se quedaron.

\- Ya veo - fue todo el comentario de la medica en cuanto termino de procesar todo lo que Naruto le había explicado previamente, aunque eso no evito que pese a todo, cuando abriera los ojos de nueva cuenta para verlo, sus mejillas aun se encontrasen teñidas de carmín producto del sonrojo, aunque lejos estaba el rubio de saber que ese sonrojo era, no solo por el tema de casi ser atrapados en el acto, si no por otro diverso tipo de factores y eventos que llegaron a su mente en ese momento tras saber que lo habían hecho en el hospital, algunos de esos factores la incluían a ella misma de hecho.

\- No era como tenía planeado que ocurriera, pero era preferible que la información saliera de mi y no de terceros - no le faltaba razón en su argumento y ella lo sabía, aun si el forzara a los implicados a jurar hacía su Hokage que no dirían nada, sería cuestión de tiempo a que la información se filtrara, ya fuera porque inconscientemente abrieran la boca o porque fuera para ellos imposible actuar como si nada levantando sospechas, - ademas, se que no lo haría pero, haaa, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Ino goza de cierta fama de... metiche, eso podría acabar siendo demasiado perjudicial - tenía razón y ella lo sabía, Ino podía a veces ser demasiado curiosa por decirlo de algún modo y eso los podía meter en líos si en medio de su curiosidad los delatara inadvertidamente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón en eso, al menos viniendo de ti, no dará a lugar a malentendidos o falsos rumores - suspiro aliviado al ver que al parecer Shizune estaba aceptando la situación y sus motivos, no es que pudiera cambiar algo de lo que ocurrió de todos modos, pero contar con su apoyo y comprensión en todo esto era mejor, sin embargo se extraño cuando la escucho reírse por lo bajo de manera discreta y al ver que ella había llamado su atención con su risita decidió explicar el motivo de la misma, - fu fu, supongo que si algo bueno puedes sacar de esto es que finalmente te quitaras cierto peso de encima - dijo como tratando de sonar cómplice con el aunque solo sonrió mas cuando vio la confusión en su rostro.

No era para menos, a sus ojos no tenía ningún problema que se hubiese resuelto con la revelación, mas allá de finalmente sentirse liberado al ya no tener que preocuparse de mantener ese secreto, era curioso si lo pensaba, pero podía entender ahora lo que debieron sentir todos aquellos que lo apreciaron a lo largo de su vida y que conocían su ascendencia y que aun así no tenían permitido decirle nada, llegaba a ser bastante mortificante no poder actuar como te gustaría debido a un secreto que te restringe, aun así y viendo que Naruto parecía no entender a que se refería, entonces decidió explicarse mejor.

\- A lo que me refiero es que ahora que todos saben sobre tu relación con Lady Tsunade, Anko ha perdido todo poder para chantajearte - al decir eso no pudo evitar sonreír recordando como esa desvergonzada y maliciosa mujer había aprovechado la particular información para tener al rubio en sus manos y obligarlo a consentir su paladar con comidas exquisitas, todo mientras el rubio solo lloraba al ver como su dinero desaparecía solo por comprar el silencio de la pelimorada.

\- En realidad me encargue de ese problema hace mucho - lo escucho decir de repente con sorna lo cual la sorprendió al tiempo que la confundió no sabia de donde salia esa seguridad respecto a la chantajista de Anko, si, el había resuelto el problema medianamente al encargarse de cocinar para la mujer con sus propias manos, pero igualmente eso implicaba un gasto particularmente alto dado que ella nunca se conformaba con algo menos que un plato de primer nivel.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, luego de un tiempo sus constantes visitas a la casa del rubio para exigir su pago diario dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, si, aun solía ir a su casa, pero cuando aparecía esa actitud prepotente de un principio hace mucho que se había ido y siempre se pregunto que fue lo que ocurrió, porque debió de ser algo bastante fuerte para que de un momento a otro pareciese que el control de la situación cambió de manos y no creía que fuera solo debido a los kilitos de mas que se gano la pelimorada por exagerar con su gula.

\- De hecho Tsunade y Hinata también sacaron provecho de la situación - en este caso le sorprendió la diversión con la que contó eso el rubio, así como el hecho de que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, las dos esposas del rubio habían participado y por la mirada que llegaba a ella proveniente de Naruto, se atrevería a decir que no solo participaron y sacaron provecho, si no que también disfrutaron de cada segundo de eso.

Decidió mejor no seguir por esa linea de pensamientos, simple y llanamente porque cada vez que dejaba que su curiosidad la doblegara, eso terminaba con ella descubriendo el lado mas oscuro así como el menos conocido de quien fuera su maestra y modelo a seguir, lado que cuando estaba cerca del rubio parecía tomar el control.

\- Y-Ya veo - no pudo evitar responder con cierta incomodidad, especialmente porque dada su curiosidad científica, había una parte de si misma que no podía dejar de especular sobre que demonios fue lo que el rubio había hecho para lograr cortar de raíz el problema que era las manipulaciones de Anko dada su privilegiada posición de poder al conocer su secreto, así que mejor cambio de tema, uno un tanto mas serio, - entonces, ¿que es lo que harás ahora? - decidió preguntar, pues necesitaba saber que era lo que haría para saber como poder ayudarlo a el y a la que ella consideraba su familia, la única que tenía.

\- Nada ha cambiado, tal vez mi relación con Tsu-chan debió revelarse antes de lo planeado, pero no era algo para lo que no estuviera preparado desde el principio y lo sabes - lo dijo con convicción solo para agregar seguridad a sus palabras, pero ella sabía que no mentía, había discutido con ellos en mas de una ocasión todos los posibles escenarios que podrían darse tras la revelación, desde el mas positivo hasta el peor de ellos y se habían establecido todos los protocolos y medidas para cada uno de ellos, así que en ese sentido no había nada que temer, - si te refieres a lo demás, eso se quedara como un secreto, no soy el único implicado y mientras esos secretos no quieran ser revelados, yo no soy nadie como para ir en contra, por el contrario te agradecería que en ese ámbito continuemos fingiendo que tales secretos no existen Shizune Nee-chan - había un tono de peligro en su voz, no dirigido a ella, mas bien una forma de dejar en claro que esos secretos que aun no veían la luz se debían quedar así, por el bien de todos y ella sabía que esa era la mejor opción, por lo cual asintió obteniendo una sonrisa del rubio relajando el ambiente tan pesado que se estaba empezando a formar.

El Hokage se sentía mal, tener que hacerla cargar con tantos secretos suyos, claro esta que ella nunca se quejo, siempre dijo que el era su familia tanto como la rubia Senju y que de hecho le alegraba que le tuviese la suficiente confianza como para apoyarse en ella para soportar la carga de tantos misterios, aunque claro, aun le faltaba uno mas que conocer, uno que era total y completa responsabilidad de tres biju irresponsables que no consideraron hablar con el antes de ejecutar su estúpido plan.

Si, Shizune aun no sabía que Naruto había regresado a su forma de infante en la que lo conoció, de hecho hasta donde ella sabía el seguía siendo el mismo hombre que viera los ultimo años, maduro, alto, centrado, aunque claro esta, eso no era mas que el producto del Henge que ya parecía haberse hecho parte de la familia Uzumaki, curioso, jamas creyó que el jutsu usado en el pasado por su rubia esposa terminaría siendo de utilidad para mas de un miembro de su gran familia, pero volviendo al punto, en ese momento ante la morena, lo que había no era mas que la ilusión del Henge que le permitía mantener a ojos del espectador su apariencia adulta, lo tenía desde que salio de su casa esa mañana tras desayunar con sus esposas y sus hijas, era lo mejor, suficiente había sido con la revelación sobre que tenía mas de una esposa como para que a menos de 24 horas de esa revelación les diera otra donde resultaba que también había vuelto a ser un niño.

Se sentía mal, no lo negaría, Shizune era de confianza y ocultarle esto no era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero no podía decírselo, no aun, este como muchos otros era uno de sus secretos y no podía permitir que nadie fuera de su familia se enterara, así que hasta esa noche, su siempre diligente Shizune Nee-chan seguiría en la ignorancia de su rejuvenecimiento extremo.

Luego de eso la mujer se quedo un rato mas para lamento del rubio quien quería huir rápidamente de ahí, explicándole algunos de los documentos, dando detalles de reformas, planes, misiones y demás, antes de finalmente retirarse de la oficina deseándole un buen día a su líder y dándole ánimos para que continuara con el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Ni bien salio de su oficina, Naruto casi se pone a bailar de gusto al estar solo de nuevo y con la oportunidad de llevar finalmente a cabo su plan, no tardo ni un segundo en ejecutarlo, no quería tentar a su suerte y que alguien mas entrara a la oficina antes de que el pudiera hacer el remplazo que tenía en mente, por eso con rapidez realizo el característico sello de manos, - ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! - lo dijo tal vez con demasiada alegría y en cuanto el clon estuvo formado no pudo evitar sonreír, a ojos de terceros el seguiría estando ahí, mientras su verdadero yo estaba donde mas quería estar, al lado de su amada familia.

\- Ya sabes que hacer - le dijo ansioso a su clon, el cual sin decir nada solo asintió antes de tomar su posición mientras el rubio original se deslizaba hacia la ventana para abrirla y sentir el magnifico aire veraniego golpearlo antes de sonreír y rápidamente salir de la oficina y la torre del Hokage para disfrutar de su libertad al lado de aquellos que mas le importaban en el mundo.

* * *

En el mercado de la ciudad, una hermosa rubia caminaba mirando entre los diferentes productos, considerando cuales llevar para la cena de aquella noche, era increíble, pero la realidad para ella era que jamas se imagino que un día, una afamada y poderosa kunoichi como ella se encontraría comportándose como una esposa devota, una ama de casa y lo mas increíble que le gustaría tanto esa sensación de que al terminar de hacer sus compras, regresaría a una casa donde le esperaba su familia.

Para Tsunade el rubio marco un antes y después en su vida, gracias a el dejo de pensar que la mala suerte la perseguía, finalmente sintió que tenía un lugar en el mundo y que irónicamente ese lugar sería al lado del hiperactivo numero uno, ninja cabeza hueca, que a su lado encontraría esa felicidad que pensó jamas recuperaría y mas aun, que con el formaría una familia, una muy loca y extraña familia, pero seria propia y eso llenaba su corazón.

La epitome de su felicidad actual llego el día anterior cuando aunque no era como lo tenían planeado, su esposo finalmente había revelado su relación, la había presentado por lo que era, su esposa, suya y de nadie mas y contrario a lo que se imagino, la revelación fue bastante bien recibida por el pueblo, ahora podía moverse entre los suyos sin esconder esa parte de su vida, podía finalmente presentarse como la esposa del hombre que finalmente conquisto su malherido corazón y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Claro que esto no era en su totalidad un lecho de flores y eso era justo lo que vivía en ese momento mientras buscaba entre las tiendas los ingredientes para la cena y era algo que se repetía una y otra vez cuando entraba a uno de los establecimientos comerciales.

\- Oh, bienvenida Lady Tsunade, es un honor que nos visite la esposa de Lord Hokage - la atendió el hombre que era el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella correspondió aunque con un poco de incomodidad.

No la malentiendan, que la reconocieran como la esposa de Naruto le encantaba, de hecho henchía su pecho de orgullo de poder presentarse como tal, pero el problema estaba en que solían ponerse pesados en cuanto a la atención, manteniéndose cerca, recomendandole los mejores productos, ofreciéndole un sin fin de cosas mientras la trataban con quizás demasiado respeto y admiración.

No era ajena a ese tipo de comportamiento, en el pasado también lo recibió ya sea porque la veían como la princesa de los Senju o mas recientemente como la Hokage, pero nunca se habían puesto tan pesados como ahora y debía suponer que se debía al hecho de que a ojos de la aldea, ella era como una celebridad y ahora resultaba que estaba casada con la actual y mas famosa celebridad del ninkai, porque si, Naruto era conocido en todo el mundo y temido como el mas poderoso de los shinobi vivos, por no mencionar que fue quien sin jamas renunciar a su camino logro detener una guerra contra una diosa, básicamente un héroe en todo sentido.

Y al tener esa idea formada en sus mentes, sin importar cuanto tratara de que fuera de otra manera y valla que lo había intentado, al final siempre acababan tratándola como si ante ellos estuviese el mismo daimyo, incomodandola pues no era ese tipo de atención la que quería recibir.

\- Oh esa berenjena no esta muy fresca, de hecho acaba de llegar un cargamento de verduras frescas, permitame traerlas para usted - regreso su atención al vendedor cuando el hablo mal de su propio producto y antes de poder decirle algo, el hombre ya estuviese atrás del establecimiento buscando los productos que le ofreciera sacandole una gota de sudor al ver la diligencia del hombre por agradar a su cliente, aunque estaba muy segura que tenía mucho que ver el que en este caso, su cliente era la princesa de los Senju así como la esposa del Nanadaime Hokage.

"Ahora entiendo porque Hinata a veces es tan reacia a hacer las compras" pensó la rubia mientras consideraba a su hermana, con la personalidad tan naturalmente dulce de la ojiperla, este tipo de asedios podía ser un verdadero problema al no ser capaz de detener a los vendedores solo por no querer ser grosera y no dudaba de que eso era algo que algunos aprovechaban para venderle mas de lo que ella necesitaba o siquiera quería.

De hecho si lo pensaba bien, eso explicaría porque en algunas ocasiones cuando la chica volvía a casa luego de las compras esta se encontraba con sus ojos casi que en espiral, mareada y extrañamente con mas compras de lo que originalmente había ido a hacer.

Debió aguantar a aquel vendedor usando cada gramo de paciencia que hubiese en su cuerpo, cosa difícil porque su insistencia estaba empezando a sacarle una vena en la frente aun cuando ella claramente le decía que no estaba interesado, finalmente cuando salio de esa tienda suspiro aliviada, eso fue mas aterrador de lo que se esperaba, había que ver la insistencia del vendedor, aunque igual admiraba su capacidad para no darse por vencido fácilmente a la hora de vender sus productos.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, eso no era algo que debiera preocuparle, por ahora solo debía centrarse en comprar lo que faltaba, hoy Boruto regresaría de su misión, entonces su familia estaría completa, su primera cena en familia, la idea la hizo sonreír soñadora y la animo a conseguir todos los ingredientes que quería usar por lo cual continuo su pequeña odisea en el distrito comercial preparada mentalmente para continuar recibiendo lo que había sido los nuevos saludos gracias a su nuevo estatus.

\- Buenos días Lady Uzumaki - fue el comentario de una mujer de edad avanzada que pasaba por la calle en la que se movía en ese momento, - ooooh, Uzumaki ojou-sama se ve radiante hoy - esta vez fue un hombre también con una vida de experiencias reflejada en su apariencia quien la elogio mientras continuaba buscando los ingredientes que buscaba, - fu fu fu, Uzumaki-dono, ¿acaso hoy tiene una cena romántica con su esposo?, recuerde, la mejor manera de ganarse el corazón de su hombre es por su estomago - esta vez una mujer de apariencia madura fue quien hablaba con ella mientras trataba de al parecer aconsejarla sacandole una sonrisa a la rubia al considerar a su glotón, en mas de un sentido, esposo.

Escuchar que la llamaran Lady Uzumaki de alguna manera le henchía el pecho de orgullo, era la clara prueba de que la reconocían como lo que era, la esposa de Naruto y eso le daba una felicidad difícil de describir en palabras, sin embargo el que se pusieran tan aduladores ahora hacia ella era algo que ciertamente le costaba adaptarse, ni siquiera cuando era la Hokage debió enfrentarse a algo así, tal vez porque estaba avalada como la máxima autoridad de la aldea y eso le daba cierta protección hacia el agasajo excesivo.

Tal vez olvidando quien fue en el pasado, supusieron que la mejor manera de lograr algunos favores y concesiones de parte de su líder, la mejor manera de lograrlo era por medio de alabanzas a sus mujeres, pero ella fue una Hokage, tal vez no por tanto tiempo como otros tantos en su puesto, pero si estuvo el suficiente como para conocer e identificar todo tipo de artimañas en pro de un objetivo egoísta y lucrativo, por eso que no cayera en esos juegos y sabía que Hinata pese a sus modos tan delicados, tampoco se dejaría arrastrar en eso, aun así no es como si pudiera acostumbrarse a algo así, cosa que empeoraba ahora que sabían sobre su mas que estrecha y cercana relación con su actual jefe de estado.

Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto a algo que a sus ojos resultaba tan intrascendente, ella estaba preparada para lidiar con ese problema e ignorarlo de paso, por lo cual estaba mas centrada en continuar su pequeña empresa por los ingredientes de la cena de esa noche, quería que fuera un verdadero banquete, uno digno de una celebración como el que la familia estaba ahora mas unida que nunca, ademas de oficializar por completo este su segundo embarazo.

Fue por ese estado de total concentración y determinación en cumplir su objetivo que no se percato de la figura tras ella que se acercaba en su dirección mientras la rubia se inclinaba para ver algunos de los vegetales ante ella para elegir cual llevar y se sorprendió cuando la suso dicha figura finalmente se hizo notar cerca suyo.

\- Es bueno verla Tsunade-sama, ¿o prefiere que ahora le diga Lady Uzumaki? - se sorprendió ante la voz, de hecho alcanzo a dar un adorable saltito por el susto de la inesperada aparición, saltito que le dio gusto a mas de un hombre cuando vieron esos enormes pechos rebotar ante la acción de su dueña, causando mas de una hemorragia nasal por la sublime vista.

En cuanto se recupero de la sorpresa inicial, se giro para encontrarse con la persona que e había hablado, persona que ella conocía bien y que en ese momento le estaba sonriendo cálidamente aunque con cierto aire burlón en ese momento.

Su largo cabello negro que incluso parecía algo desordenado, su delgado y atlético cuerpo pese al paso de los años, el carmín de sus labios, un gusto por pintárselos que no había perdido nunca y quizás su mas particular rasgo, el que era mas característico de su ser, esos hermosos ojos color carmesí con un anillo negro sobre su iris, no se trataba de nadie menos que Kurenai Yuhi, quien pese a jamas consumar un matrimonio con Asuma, ahora se presentaba por el apellido de su difunta pareja como Kurenai Sarutobi.

Contrario a lo que muchos creían resultaba que Kurenai no había descuidado su apariencia jamas, tal vez por un poco de vanidad, pero muy pocos sabían lo que se escondía detrás, pues incluso ahora, la mayoría de la aldea a verla, veían a una ex kunoichi a quien el tiempo le había hecho efecto sobre sus finas y delicadas facciones al punto de vérsela envejecida de manera radical.

Muy pocos sabían que no era mas que una fachada creada por la mujer usando lo que mejor sabía hacer, un poderoso genjutsu aplicado sobre ella de una manera tan imperceptible que a simple vista era indetectable, según sus propias palabras, el que se hubiese retirado de la fuerza shinobi de la hoja no significaba que ella dejaría de practicar su arte, uno que le resultaba aterradoramente fácil de ejecutar, incluso en niveles profundos.

Pocos sabían de su verdadera apariencia actual, siendo Tsunade una de las poca personas entre ellos en saberlo, junto a Hinata, Shikamaru, Anko, Yugao y para sorpresa de muchos el mismo Naruto, quien convertido en un sensor por excelencia y con ayuda de Kurama no le tomo mas que unos pocos segundos detectar el genjutsu que alteraba la forma física en la que los demás la percibían.

De hecho era asombroso el como parecía que el tiempo en realidad no había corrido realmente en ella, si, se notaba un halo de madurez en sus facciones pero seguía ostentando esa hermosura con la que muchos la conocieron en sus años mozos, su piel tersa, suave y brillante, ese pelo negro azabache tan sedoso, largo, brillante y bien cuidado, esos labios carnosos que siempre lucían ese tono carmín de su labial, hasta para ella en ocasiones le surgía la necesidad de sentirlos y besarlos, de hecho sus ojos aun conservaban esa vivacidad y brillo característico de una chica juguetona y el que continuara pintando sus ojos de ese tono violeta tan atractivo de siempre no ayudaba a cambiar esa opinión, sus piernas largas y esbeltas, algo que Tsunade sabía muy bien pues era a ella a quien la ojirroja acudía si requería de algún examen medico, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, difícil de imaginar de una mujer que ha dado a luz aunque quien eran ella o Hinata para juzgarla en eso y sus pechos incluso mas llenos de lo que lo fueron en su juventud.

Muchas veces le pregunto el porque de que ejecutara ese jutsu ilusorio a lo que la respuesta que finalmente y ante tanta insistencia termino dándole fue que ella ya no se sentía atraída por la idea de mantener esa aura de Onee-san sexy que ostentara años atrás, algo que ella mejor que nadie comprendía, no por nada también uso artes ninja para alterar la forma en que la veía el mundo cuando no se sentía segura de si misma por eso cuando finalmente ella le respondió dejo de insistir en ello.

Le sonrió de vuelta a la mujer mientras ella se acercaba esta vez para saludar como correspondía, como dos viejas amigas, sin formalidades de por medio.

\- Así que Uzumaki, ¿eh?, en cierta forma no dejas muy de lado tu núcleo familiar - fue lo que le dijo cuando se terminaron de saludar, mencionando ese hecho en particular, pues no era desconocido para Kurenai y para otros jounin que Tsunade Senju ahora Uzumaki, de hecho tenía en sus venas corriendo sangre Uzumaki por su ascendencia hasta la esposa del shodaime Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, su abuela.

\- Si, es un tanto raro, pero Sigo siendo la misma de Siempre, solo que ahora siento incluso mas propio mi apellido Uzumaki de lo que jamas lo sentí antes - no mentía en eso, para ella solo había pasado de llevar uno de sus apellidos por otro, a sus ojos ella no era Tsunade Senju y tampoco era Tsunade Uzumaki, era en realidad Tsunade Senju Uzumaki, por ascendencia y por matrimonio y se enorgullecía de ambos casos.

\- Fu fu, sus planes se adelantaron al parecer - si, Kurenai sabía sobre la relación entre Naruto y Tsunade, ellos se lo dijeron, un intercambio de secretos para un pacto de silencio mutuo a cambio de ellos jamas revelar nada sobre su genjutsu, - aunque ciertamente no me esperaba que de hecho ya estuviesen casados - claro esta que nunca le dijeron toda la verdad, hasta donde la experta en genjutsu sabía, los dos rubios sostenían una relación secreta de amantes desde hacía años, una relación que Hinata conocía y para sorpresa de su antigua maestra, aprobaba, por no decir que también disfrutaba, así que saber que de hecho ese par fueran esposos fue algo sorprendente para ella, - ¿ahora puedes decirme como fue que paso todo? - nunca le dieron información completa, pero en consideración de que ahora no tenía sentido continuar ocultándolo, podía pedir la información que llenaría los espacios que obviamente habían en la historia que en su día le dijeron.

Tsunade por su parte solo, solo suspiro, aunque era entendible, ella se suponía sabía su secreto y ahora se enteraba que solo conocía parte de la verdad, así que asintió mientras sonreía cansinamente, nunca creyó que debería contar la misma historia dos veces seguidas en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

\- Es una historia larga Kurenai, pero creo que mereces saber la verdad por cargar con una verdad a medias todo este tiempo - le dijo mientras la veía fija y cálidamente ella era de confianza, habían experimentado todo tipo de cosas en el pasado y en cierta forma se entendían pues conocían el dolor de la perdida de un ser amado producto de la guerra, por no mencionar uno que otro intercambio que las unió mas como amigas, - veras, todo comenzó... - y así empezó su relato, una historia que le encantaba pues era el relato de toda una relación que debió pasar por muchos altibajos para llegar a ser lo que era hoy en día.

Durante la siguiente hora, mientras la ojirroja acompañaba a la rubia en sus compras y le ayudaba a elegir los víveres, Tsunade le contó todo como antes lo hiciera con los chicos que les descubrieron omitiendo en parte las escenas mas picosas de su vida amorosa al lado de su esposo y obviamente de Hinata, aunque eso no evito que Kurenai se sonrojara en algunos momentos por la inferencia de sus comentarios, mientras que en otros momentos no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al saber del dolor que paso su ahora amiga en su relación y para cuando termino de escucharla la sonrisa estaba en su rostro, sonrisa de felicidad de saber que al final todo salió bien para ambos rubios.

\- Esa es toda la historia - termino de contar, esta vez con una sonrisa radiante y sintiendo el cosquilleo en su corazón, ese que siempre sentía cuando estaba en brazos de su adorado rubio, siendo mimado por el hasta el cansancio.

\- Ya veo, eso explica mucho, especialmente el extraño comportamiento de Anko cerca de el - era algo que no pudo dejar pasar la pelinegra de todo lo dicho por Tsunade, después de todo se trataba de su amiga pelimorada y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que iría hasta esos extremos aunque no se imagino que las cosas acabaran así, - por otra parte, entonces esa discípula tuya si era tu hija después de todo, no puedo creer que me engañaras haciéndome creer de verdad que era una especie de pariente muy lejano - si, escondieron la relación con Hitomi para no levantar sospechas y dado que no era raro una similitud física entre miembros de una misma familia, nadie cuestionaría nunca la existencia de un pariente lejano que compartiera aunque fuera poco la sangre Senju con Tsunade, mas cuando la niña era casi una copia al carbón de su madre salvo por las puntas rojas de su cabello.

\- Si, es mi mas grande tesoro, la mas grande prueba del amor que Naru-chan y yo nos tenemos - no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez al mencionar a su hija, ese pedacito de cielo que terminaba de llenar su vida de felicidad, bueno, ella y su futuro hermanito o hermanita que crecía en ese momento en el vientre de Tsunade, - y hablando de hijas, ¿como esta Mirai? - esta vez cambio de tema y centro las cosas en la mujer que la acompañaba, suficiente había hablado de ella, ahora quería saber sobre su amiga.

\- Que puedo decir, esa chica me llena de orgullo, es una esplendida kunoichi y una gran mujer - podía notarse el orgullo en sus palabras, se había abocado en su hija hace mucho y su esfuerzo y sacrificio había dado sus frutos pues su hija era una digna sucesora de su madre como mujer y como shinobi, - aunque por ahora esta lejos en medio de una misión, calculo que volverá en aproximadamente una semana - continuo explicando la orgullosa pelinegra mientras continuaban con las compras.

Continuarían así, hablando de una cosa o de otra, hablando de sus vidas, de sus familias y de muchas otras cosas que eran un secreto para los demás pero que eran aquello que las unía como mujeres, como amigas y como confidentes, solo cuando las compras estaban hechas y las dos mujeres debieron de separarse, solo entonces la platica acabo entre ellas.

\- Me alegro verte Kurenai, pero es hora de que vuelva a casa, tengo mucho que hacer para la cena de esta noche - le dijo la rubia, era hora e regresar a casa, su hijo volvería hoy, porque si, también era su hijo, uno muy rebelde pero su hijo tanto como Hitomi era hija de Hinata, eso ademas de dejar en claro para todos los miembros de su amada familia el nuevo orden que regía en la ahora ampliada familia Uzumaki.

\- Te entiendo y me alegro verte también, nos veremos después entonces - se despidió la pelinegra de ojos rojos también antes de cada uno tomar un camino diferente para llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

Aun había mucho que hacer antes de que llegara la noche y Tsunade ya estaba nerviosa, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

* * *

Al interior de uno de los bares de la aldea un grupo de mujeres se encontraba bebiendo y hablando, bueno, lo correcto sería decir que estaban interrogando a una de ellas, la cual ante la insistencia y tonalidad de algunas de dichas preguntas se encontraba roja de la vergüenza, mas aun si se consideraba que a su lado estaba su hermana menor, escuchando el tipo de preguntas tan directas que le hacía una de ellas en ese momento.

\- ¡Ino, ya déjala en paz!, ademas eso no es de tu incumbencia - quien reprendía a voz en grito a la rubia por sus inusuales preguntas no era otra que Sakura que pese al tono enfadado de su voz, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo también, aunque era difícil saber si se debía a la vergüenza o al alcohol.

\- Vamos Sakura, no seas mojigata, ademas no me digas que no te pica la curiosidad también - decía una alegre rubia mientras veía a su amiga con picarda, cosa que funciono pues en cuanto le dijo aquello, la pelirrosa se quedo sin palabras para negar tal aseveración de parte de la Yamanaka y mejor se sentó sintiéndose derrotada al no tener como desmentirla, - fu fu fu, entonces, Hinata... ¿que tan bueno es Naruto en la cama? - si, esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndole desde hace rato a la ojiperla mayor manteniendola sonrojada, por no mencionar que incomoda.

\- Etto... yo... - ni siquiera sabía como responder sin revelar mucho y a la vez dando suficiente información como para que cambiaran de asunto, aunque sabía que si les daba pie las cosas solo empeorarían y no quería hablar de su vida sexual con ellas, por mucho que las quisiera eso no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda hablando.

\- Vamos Onee-chan, yo también quiero saber - luego estaba Hanabi, quien se suponía debería ayudarla a salir de ese problema y que en su lugar solo la hostigaba mas mientras sonreía, pocos lo sabían, pero Hanabi tenía un extraño fetiche por hacer sonrojar a su hermana y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerlo, de los mayores sonrojos que le causo fue cuando la sorprendió desde su espalda para agarrarle los pechos y amasarlos descaradamente haciéndola gemir, lo peor, lo hizo frente a Naruto.

Pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, ella sabía por que su linda Imouto le estaba preguntando eso, quería avergonzarla y en su mirada estaba claro el porque, después de todo Hanabi ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta que Ino le hacía, no por nada en una de sus visitas sorpresa a la residencia Uzumaki, la menor de las hermanas Hyuga se llevo la enorme sorpresa de ver a su hermana cabalgando a su esposo en el sofá de la sala con demasiado brío para una mujer que toda su vida se caracterizo por ser demasiado tímida.

Lo que paso después, fue en el mejor de los casos extraño e incomprensible como se dio tal desarrollo de eventos, lo único que sabía era que después de ese día, su hermanita aprovechaba para molestarla cada que se le presentaba la ocasión y usaba como referencia ese día en particular y por lo visto este caso no sería diferente a los demás.

\- Vamos Hinata, tienes que admitir que para que Naruto tenga dos esposas y ambas se vean tan felices, en la cama debe de cumplir mas que de forma sobresaliente - Ino se la estaba pasando bomba con ese interrogatorio sobre la vida sexual de su amiga y aunque las demás no decían nada debido a la vergüenza, también era cierto que no dejaban de estar atentas a la respuesta que podría darles la mujer.

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra, no quería responder, no se sentía en capacidad de responder sin desmayarse por la excesiva vergüenza que la invadía y el que Hanabi bajo la meza escribiera sobre su muslo con su dedo un sin fin de frases vergonzosas no la ayudaba a centrarse, después de todo Hinata era de muslos sensibles.

\- Y q-que hay de ti Ino, ¿acaso Sai te complace como hombre? - no era su mejor defensa, pero considerando la vergüenza, su timidez y el hecho de que Hanabi estaba moestandola acariciando sus muslos, fue lo mejor que se e pudo ocurrir aunque con eso sonara como una niña chiquita que no tiene mayor argumento pero esperaba que bastara para hacerle entender lo incomodo que resultaba contestar algo así.

Por un momento pareció que su pequeña treta funciono pues así como Ino se quedo un momento callada por la sorpresa, también las miradas dejaron de estar centradas en ella y pensó que saldría de esto limpia, solo que olvido que Ino en algunas cuestiones era muy directa y bueno, el recato a veces no era su fuerte, de otra forma en mas de una ocasión la rubia no le hab´ría restregado en la cara a Sakura su falta de carne erótica mientras se agarraba sus propios pechos.

\- Hmm, no me quejo, a veces debo de enseñarle algunas cosas, pero no esta mal - hasta ahí llego su esperanza, Ino no tuvo ningún pudor para revelar esa parte de su vida, aunque se sentía mal por el pelinegro esposo de la Yamanaka, la forma en que lo decía no alababa sus dotes en la cama, pero al menos no lo ridiculizaba como un mal amante, - ahora que lo pienso, Sai me dijo una vez que Naruto no estaba muy bien dotado según lo que vio en su primera misión juntos mientras estaban en las termales - lo dijo de forma casual como si fuera algo sin importancia, aunque causo sonrojos mas intensos en muchas chicas y en el caso de Sakura que ya conocía sobre ese evento, de alguna manera le hizo sentir pena por la ojiperla.

Para Hinata quien pese a todo siempre defendía a su familia, ese comentario de Ino la enojo aunque se escondía bastante bien ese sentimiento ante el bochorno y el sonrojo que presentaba, por otro lado, Sai nunca se caracterizo por ser precisamente perceptivo o bueno para decir las cosas, aun recordaba que según Naruto, el idiota de Sai ni bien empezó a conocer a los chicos de su generación empezó a insultarlos a todos, salvo a Ino y eso porque venía con la experiencia previa de ser apaleado por Sakura por insultarla, así que su palabra en esos temas no era precisamente de fiar y del otro lado ella misma había visto el tamaño del paquete de su esposo y estaba lejos de ser poco dotado, mas bien era el caso contrario.

\- En realidad esta muy bien dotado - lo dijo para si misma y en un susurro movida por el enojo de sentir que la rubia estaba menospreciando a su esposo, el único problema es que pese a que lo dijo tan débilmente, olvido que estaba entre kunoichis, mujeres que con su entrenamiento ninja tenían sentidos muy superiores a la media y dada la cercanía entre todas debido al reducido espacio en el que estaban sentadas, incluso el mas débil de los susurros podía ser captado por sus mejorados oídos.

Tarde se dio cuenta de ese hecho y lo hizo cuando todo quedo en silencio y su hermana pellizco su muslo para que la vera y ella con su cabeza le dijera lo que debía mirar, cosa que al hacerlo y ver en dirección a las demás chicas se topo con un paisaje de mujeres sonrojadas y en algunos casos incluso hilos de sangre saliendo de la nariz de algunas de ellas, se extraño en un principio hasta que entendió que ellas lograron escuchar su comentario personal haciéndola avergonzarse mas por su falta de autocontrol y no mejoro cuando enfoco su vista en Ino que la veía coqueta y un tanto burlona, dándole a entender que había logrado que la ojiperla cayera en su juego.

Un juego que ella le propuso al hablar mal de su esposo con un comentario que la rubia desde un principio sabía que tenía poco merito viniendo de alguien que durante la mayor parte de su vida ni siquiera tenía noción de lo que eran las relaciones interpersonales, pero que le valdrían para conseguir lo que quería, que en este caso era que Hinata hablara.

Se sintió tan tonta, una kunoichi entrenada como ella y haber caído de todas maneras en una treta tan simple como esa de parte de su amiga, lo lamentaba profundamente y con la siguiente pregunta lanzada por Ino, lo termino lamentando aun mas.

\- Jooo, entonces la tiene grande, ¿ de que tamaño?, ¿ como la de un caballo? ¿o tal vez incluso mas grande? - se quería morir, eso no se lo iba a responder jamas, no podría con la vergüenza que le supondría responder eso, así que ya se podía ir olvidando de sacarle mas información, el único problema es que en este punto, su silencio era peor que una respuesta directa para la rubia quien continuo avergonzandola con sus comentarios, - eeehhh, ¿entonces si la tiene así de grande?, moooo que suerte tienes Hinata - en este momento no sabía donde esconderse.

Al parecer su falta de respuestas a las cuestiones de Ino era como darle la razón a sus maquinaciones, al menos así parecía estárselo expresando la rubia, pero no sabía que hacer, buena mentirosa nunca fue, decirle la verdad sería peor pues daría pie a mas preguntas y su único recurso, el silencio, parecía ser una confirmación de cuanta teoría loca pasara por la mente de su amiga, estaba acorralada y lo sabía.

\- Bueno una vez que fui a la casa de Onee-chan pude ver... - Hanabi estaba risueña mientras empezaba con lo que parecía ser el salvamento a su hermana, al menos hasta que ella vio el brillo burlón en sus perlados ojos y supo que era lo que pensaba contar, por lo cual rápidamente le tapo la boca para evitar que la pusiera en vergüenza, suficiente con que ella la viera así, no necesitaba que las demás lo supieran también.

\- ¡Ha-Hanabi-chan, no es necesario que digas nada de eso! - estaba avergonzada y su arrebato para taparle la boca a su hermana solo causo curiosidad en las demás haciendo que Hinata solo se sintiera peor, mas avergonzada y porque no decirlo, incluso humillada, su hermana aun ahora seguía teniendo ese gusto por burlarse de ella y parecía estársela pasando de maravilla haciéndolo hoy.

"Y pensar que este día empezó tan bien, ¿por qué me deje arrastrar a esto?", la pobre lloraba en su mente al ver como acabo esta supuesta reunión de amigas que al final no era mas que un interrogatorio contra ella al parecer y en comparación con eso, su día empezó tan bien, pues luego de asearse los tres juntos bajaron a preparar el desayuno y mientras hablaban de todo un poco, resulto con todos de acuerdo en una gran cena para darle la bienvenida a Boruto, ademas de dejar claros muchos aspectos de su nueva vida.

Luego estaba la llegada de sus dos princesas con un Kurama que se quejaba y retorcía que venía en los brazos de Himawari, la charla que sostuvieron luego de que las dos niñas subieran aunque protestando a bañarse, donde ante el tema de la nueva virginidad de su esposo y su deseo de sostenerla hasta el aniversario de los rubios, Kurama le revelo tal noticia, "- _**no veo el problema, si de verdad no son capaces de aguantar hasta la fecha designada entonces bien podríamos devolverle esa condición una senda vez, aunque no mas de eso, su cuerpo aun no se adapta a tal carga de chakra, sobreexigirlo para estar cambiando un aspecto de su ser tan constantemente podría ser mas perjudicial que beneficioso** _-", ahora sabía que el chico podía perder su virginidad y recuperarla por efecto de los biju al menos una vez mas, algo que nada mas lo escucho removió algo dentro de ella.

Si, estaba empezando a entender el porque de esa obsesión shotacon de Tsunade con su rubio esposo y aunque siempre trataba de autoconvencerse de que no era una degenerada, cosas como estas era lo que siempre le demostraba lo contrario, mas por la conversación que sostuvo con Tsunade luego de que Naruto usando el henge para verse como un adulto, saliera de casa directo a cumplir sus deberes como Hokage.

Estaba avergonzada de lo que hablaron, así como muy feliz, felicidad que le causo mas de una vergüenza ante sus hijas cuando no pudo dejar de sonreír soñadora ante ellas después de esa charla con su hermana rubia, por suerte Tsunade la saco de esos líos y luego de que la rubia saliera en busca de los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, apareciera su hermana Hanabi invitándola a una reunión de mujeres con las amigas de la mayor, si tan solo se hubiera percatado de la trampa tras esa invitación, ahora no estaría metida en este problema tan grande.

\- Mooo, Hinata no seas así, dame detalles, ¿es gorda?, ¿venosa?, ¿la punta se parece a un hongo? - no sabía ni siquiera que decirle, ¿de donde estaba sacando esas preguntas?, le aterraba la posibilidad de que a esa rubia le gustara la literatura erótica, eso solo la ponía en problemas pues significaba que tenía mucho material para preguntarle y cada vez se sentía mas cohibida a responder.

\- ¡I-Ino, ya es suficiente, eso no es algo que te deba importar! - por suerte Sakura salio en su rescate para aplacar a la rubia, aunque todo lo que se gano fue una mueca de disgusto de parte de la mujer antes de sonreír de nuevo, esta vez con un tanto mas de maldad para dirigirse entonces a la rosada del grupo, que ante la mirada que le dedicaba trago duro, algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir.

\- Mooo, no eres divertida Sakura, no es mi culpa que no tengas acción porque tu esposo nunca esta en la aldea - y ahí estaba, era increíble, pero incuso luego de tantos años, Ino sabía como golpearla animicamente con muy poco esfuerzo de su parte y claro, la pelirrosa era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir tamaño insulto hacia ella por lo cual pensaba replicar, el único problema es que la rubia se le adelanto, - ¿o acaso este arrebato de decencia tuyo es debido a que Sasuke-kun es el que no esta tan bien dotado y no quieres arruinar tu imagen mental de semental que tienes de el? - se enrojeció ante el ultimo y quizas mas mordaz de todos los comentarios hechos por la Yamanaka hasta el momento, era dificil saber si era debido a la vergüenza, a la furia o a algo mas y ya que Sakura prefirió callar y sentarse para no darle alas a esa boquifloja.

Tras eso se genero un tenso silencio entre las ahí presentes pues no sabían como continuar la conversación dado que si bien Sakura decidió callar, en este momento veía con claras y hostiles intenciones a la rubia que fiel a su carácter competitivo con la mujer de cabellera rosada no le aparto la mirada en ningún momento, de hecho se la sostuvo en una clara batalla de voluntades que si bien era una guerra silenciosa, igual incomodaba a todas las demás presentes, solo que no en el mismo sentido de la conversación previa donde el objetivo primario era la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga ahí presente.

\- C-como sea yo quisiera preguntarte algo Hinata - la encargada de romper esa tensión o por lo menos desviar la atención de las dos mujeres que aun se veían como cuando eran jóvenes fue Tenten quien aun se notaba en su rostro la incomodidad, cosa que rato de quitar bebiendo su trago antes de finalmente preguntar aquello que le carcomía por dentro, - ¿de verdad no te moleta nada de esto?, digo, aun ahora me cuesta creer que te tomaras tan bien el hecho de tener que compartir al chico que has amado toda tu vida - su pregunta tuvo efecto inmediato, pues salvo las dos chicas que no apartaban la vista una de la otra, las demás centraron de nuevo su atención en Hinata, pasando a ignorar a las dos peleoneras que parecían estar en otro mundo.

\- Claro que no, como dije antes, soy muy feliz y no me importa compartirlo - había un sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora era uno cálido, que reflejaba el amor que sentía por su familia, no solo la que compartía su sangre si no, toda en general, - no negare que en un principio fue difícil, es decir, ambas queríamos su atención solo para nosotras, pero con el tiempo, la convivencia y el que Naruto nos amaba en igual medida a las dos poco a poco fuimos compenetrandonos como familia - lo decía feliz, recordando todo lo vivido para llegar hasta donde estaban.

"También ayudo todas esas noches que compartimos la cama juntos", esa parte solo se quedo en sus pensamientos, no podía decirles que parte de que aprendieran a compartir y llevarse bien entre si, fue por las largas sesiones en la cama donde ambas mujeres eran amadas a la vez por su esposo y entre ellas, de hecho fue esas experiencias las que las hicieron bisexuales encontrando en el cuerpo de la otra el consuelo cuando su esposo no estaba, cosa que si lo pensaba, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario que estuviese presente, Naruto siempre estaba cerca, como fuera, el sonrojo de recordar todo tipo de actos desvergonzados realizados entre ellas en esa etapa donde aun no se sentían cómodas con la situación fue difícil de ocultar, de hecho le costaba mirarlas mientras recordaba eso y por ello termino desviando la mirada, aunque ellas no lo notaron.

Por su parte las demás no podían mas que admirar a la chica, era por definición una mujer perseverante, no pudieron evitar sonreirle con calidez pues ciertamente se merecía esa felicidad que tenía ahora, había sufrido mucho en el pasado y ciertamente nunca renunció a la posibilidad de que un día el rubio la notara, esta era la justa recompensa para ella, de hecho quien mas le admiraba era Hanabi quien veía en su hermana a un modelo a seguir y por eso en sus ojos había un brillo de admiración particular.

\- Ciertamente es digno de admirar Hinata, ante tanta adversidad has logrado sobresalir y alcanzar la felicidad - esta vez fue el turno de una mujer que si bien pertenecía a la aldea, inicialmente fue una extranjera y una que en su momento incluso conspiro contra la aldea en la que ahora residía, esta era Temari, quien veía maravillada a la mujer, de su marido había escuchado en su momento los problemas de su generación y siempre encontró cierta particular empatía por la chica de ojos perlados por el entorno en el que creció, por lo cual saber lo que escondía le tomo por sorpresa, pero si eso la hacía feliz, quien era ella para juzgarla.

\- Si, no fue fácil, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, ahora siento que tengo mas de lo que alguna vez quise en la vida y que todos los problemas por los que pase, bien valieron la pena - Hinata sonreía genuinamente mientras decía eso y con esas palabras las demás no podían estar mas de acuerdo, de verdad que se alegraban por la chica y la que mas lo demostró que su propia hermana quien la abrazo con cariño, demostrando que cualquier problema que existiera en el núcleo familiar en el pasado, hace mucho que había desaparecido.

De hecho para ese momento tanto Ino como Sakura habían terminado su guerra de miradas por lo cual pudieron escuchar la ultima parte de la platica entre las mujeres, especialmente las ultimas palabras de la ojiperla, palabras que de alguna manera les llegaron a ambas, aunque no en la misma manera.

Sakura evaluó su vida y como finalmente obtuvo lo que quería, al chico por el que prácticamente babeaba desde niña y aunque era feliz, nunca pudo logar dejar de sentir en ocasiones que pese a todo, su vida no estaba completa, en ocasiones ahora que lo pensaba, le faltaba ese algo que al parecer tenía Hinata que le daría la completa felicidad, pero no entendía o siquiera sabía que era aquello.

Ino por su parte no podía evitar de reprocharse por su juventud, una que desperdiciara tras un chico que desde el principio nunca le iba a corresponder, cuantas amigas perdió por su pequeña obsesión, nunca lo admitió, pero el que Sasuke desertara fue lo mejor que le paso, pudo enfocarse en lo que valía la pena y conforme creció se fue dando cuenta de que su supuesto enamoramiento hacia el ultimo Uchiha no era mas que una obsesión y cuando finalmente dejo esa etapa de lado, finalmente pudo mejorar, incluso encontró pareja, aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si eligió bien.

Sin que nadie la viera, pues a su modo todas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de todo por lo que habían pasado para llegar a donde estaban, Ino miro por un segundo en dirección de Hinata y una peculiar idea se formo en su mente, una que le hizo sumirse en un nuevo tipo de pensamientos con una sonrisa algo inquietante mientras maquinaba su plan para con Hinata.

Y en el caso de las hermanas, bueno, ellas aun continuaban abrazándose mientras que Hanabi le decía algunas palabras al oído de Hinata, cosa que si hubiesen estado atentas, habrían notado el fuerte sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de la mayor y explicar a que se debía era algo incluso peor que decirles sobre su intimidad con su esposo y con Tsunade.

\- C-creo que se esta haciendo tarde y prometí ayudar a Tsu-chan con la cena - la ojiperla estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí, suficiente lio había sido hasta el momento, no quería tentar mas su suerte, es por eso que no se percato de como llamo a la rubia, aunque por otro lado, en este punto que importaba que supieran que la llamaba tan cariñosamente, eran familia después de todo y se querían.

\- Es cierto, hoy regresa Boruto-kun de su misión - esta vez la que hablo fue Hanabi mientras se separaba de su hermana para sonreirle, esta vez con cariño y apoyando su decisión de partir, algo que su hermana agradeció.

Tras eso ambas partieron del bar dejando atras a un grupo de chicas pensativas, unas mas que otras y dirigirse a sus respectivos domicilios, por lo cual en la puerta del establecimiento se despidieron.

\- Entonces yo me voy, Tsu-chan y yo tenemos mucho que preparar para esta noche - dijo risueña la ojiperla mayor a su hermana quien asintió también sonriente.

\- Hum, entonces yo también partiré de vuelta al complejo Hyuga, nos veremos después Onee-chan y... no olvides lo que te dije - la ultima parte la dijo burlona antes de salir corriendo dejando a su hermana sonrojada y estática en la calle, antes de que finalmente sacudiera su cabeza, tenía mucho que hacer como para dejarse llevar por las bromas de su hermana.

Con eso claro, la ojiperla finalmente emprendió camino de vuelta a casa a preparar todo para la cena junto a la rubia.

* * *

Para cuando había caído la noche, la cena estaba lista, las dos mujeres de la casa terminaban de darle los últimos toques a los alimentos mientras eran ayudadas a su manera por el pequeño rubio que era su esposo, a ojos de cualquier otro eso parecería la escena de una madre cocinando y su hijo quien era su ayudante de cocina, era el mismo ambiente familiar aunque las connotaciones de la relación distaran de ese tópico.

Resulto curioso para ambas mujeres las cuales de hecho llegaron a la par a la residencia de la familia y que cuando llegaron a casa escucharon risas provenientes de su interior, risas que pronto descubrieron su motivo cuando vieron a las niñas jugando con su padre, cosa que les sorprendió pues se suponía que el estaba trabajando y se preocuparon al pensar que el rubio estaba escapando de sus deberes, al menos hasta que el chico les dijo que tenía todo cubierto al dejar a un clon en la oficina para atender los asuntos de estado mientras el venía a casa.

Mientras trabajaban en la cocina, no pudieron evitar por un momento distraerse viendo a través de la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el comedor y la sala, en donde en esta última vieron una escena que les saco una sonrisa y derretía sus corazones, enamorándolas mas y confirmando que habían tomado la mejor de las decisiones al entregarle su corazón al rubio.

Esa escena era la de sus dos hijas, jugando con su padre, mientras todos sonreían, ver a sus hijas así de felices, compartiendo con su padre, era algo que no tenía precio, aunque claro, el Naruto con ellas era solo un clon hecho por el rubio que en este momento las ayudaba en la cocina, pero a sus hijas parecía no importarles, solo querían que su progenitor jugara con ellas y Naruto su gran debilidad, nunca era capaz de decirles que no.

Claro esta, para el rubio no todo era tan fácil, no lo decía por estar jugando con sus hijas, de hecho le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos, era de los pocos placeres que se podía permitir con su familia, jugar con ellas, verlas crecer, así que eso no era un problema para el, no, el problema era el idiota al que le mantenía el hocico cerrado mientras el resto de su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Si, se trataba de la forma chibi de Kurama, Naruto había prolongado el castigo a su biju por mas de 24 horas, tiempo en el que sus hijas lo habían usado como su mascota, peluche, juguete y demás, humillando al poderoso biju, al menos así lo sentía el y lo peor, buena parte de esas 24 horas, el mismo Naruto había sido el propiciador de su humillación al proveer de los medios a sus hijas para degradar su estatus.

Y aunque quería matarlo, no podía, tenía todas las de perder, por tres factores principales, el primero, le caía bien, le tenía aprecio y contrario al inicio de su relación ahora no se veía capaz de hacerle daño, no a niveles perjudiciales al menos, la segunda razón, porque si lo lastimaba de verdad, entonces tendría que enfrentar a las dos brujas que tenía por esposas y a otras cuantas mas como sus hijas.

Pero el motivo principal, la razón por la que debía contener todos sus deseos de causarle tanto dolor como fuera humanamente posible, era que el muy desgraciado tenía un segur contra el, gracias a que estuvo en las manos de las hijas de su jinchuriki todo este tiempo, se había visto vestido con un sin fin de vestidos humillantes, mientras era apapachado por las dos niñas, lo ultimo no era un problema, nunca lo admitiría pero esas caricias de parte de las dos infantes le gustaban, no, el problema era que el desgraciado del rubio aprovecho que estaba en tan desventajosa posición en brazos de las niñas para sacar fotos de el en tan vergonzosa situación y no dudaba que a partir de ese momento usaría las suso dichas fotos para una extorsión en su contra.

Lo tenía atado de manos, es por eso que estaba furioso con su amigo humano y de inmediato cuando se sintió libre del control de las niñas miro a Naruto con furia y abrió la boca con un solo propósito, lanzar una letanía de insultos contra su portador, cosa de la que el rubio se dio cuenta y rápidamente actuó atrapando a Kurama y cerrando su enorme boca para evitar que sus hijas escucharan un lenguaje así de ofensivo, ese era el gran problema, pues ante tan inesperado acto, Kurama pronto empezó a patalear para liberarse.

Fuera de eso, el rubio disfrutaba de la compañía tanto de sus esposa como de sus hijas mientras esperaban que todos estuvieran en casa para poder comenzar, tanto la cena como a explicar la actual situación en la familia, incluyendo el actual estado del patriarca del clan Uzumaki.

Finalmente y luego de un rato mas, todo estaba listo, la cena estaba preparada, los miembros de la familia estaban presentes en su mayoría y ahora solo esperaban la llegada del ultimo miembro de la familia, el segundo hijo de Naruto que pese a que según la información de su clon disipado ya había llegado a la aldea y se había reportado junto a su equipo ante el, pero que le había dicho que no regresaría a casa aun, pues quería reunirse primero con sus amigos, cosa que acepto.

En ese momento Naruto tenía puesto una vez mas el henge que lo hacía ver como un adulto, querían minimizar el impacto que suponía su actual estado si primero preparaban el terreno para esa revelación, no consideraban buena idea que nada mas entrar y se encontrara con a versión infantil del rubio.

Kurama finalmente luego de levantarsele su castigo regreso al interior de Naruto donde no quiso hablar con sus hermanos, a los cuales amenazo de muerte conforme abrieran la boca y dijeran algo, aunque eso no impidió el fastidio que sintió al verlos esforzarse por no reírse al ver a su hermano reducido a la mascota de dos revoltosas niñas, sin embargo luego de un rato y antes de que Kurama se fuera a dormir en un intento de ignorar a sus burlones hermanos decidió darles un ultimo comunicado.

\- **Si de verdad vamos a continuar con esto, entonces ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos en contacto con nuestros demás hermanos para hablar sobre el tema** \- no dijo nada mas, tampoco era necesario en realidad, estaban de acuerdo con el, ahora que todo empezaba tomar curso, era hora de empezar a contactar a los demás bijus y ponerlos en contexto de la situación y el plan del rubio para su seguridad, solo esperaban que estuviesen de acuerdo, como fuera, para ese momento Kurama ya estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda a los dos bijus restantes que solo lo veían rodando sus ojos al ver su actitud tan infantil.

Entonces finalmente la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la casa que sonrieron cuando llego a sus oidos la voz del miembro faltante.

\- !Tou-chan, Kaa-san, Himawari, estoy en casa¡ - finalmente Boruto llegaba a su casa, pero aun sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba, por eso en cuanto entro en la sala de la residencia se quedo estatico ante la escena ante el, toda su familia reunida, eso no era normal, bueno al menos no era común, por lo cual estaba un tanto desconcertado, mas al ver a Tsunade Okaa-san ahí y a su irritante Onee-chan también con sonrisas demasiado felices, - ¿are? - fue todo lo que salio de su boca al ver tan peculiar escena.

\- Bienvenido Boruto, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar - fue Hinata quien le hablo colocándose a su lado soriendole, si, al parecer mucho había cambiado durante el tiempo que no estuvo en casa.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Listo un capitulo mas, como ven ya empiezan a aparecer mas personajes, nuevas situaciones y demás, deje algunas intrigas regadas a lo largo del capitulo que iré explicando con el tiempo, aun así me gustaría escuchar sus teorías de lo que creen que esta pasando.

Como tal ya si bien este capitulo aun no expande mucho respecto a lo que fue el anterior, es el preludio a lo que viene, a partir de aquí la historia empieza expandirse y algunas revelaciones empezaran a darse, sin embargo van a ir progresando poco a poco para no forzar las cosas, así que por ahora solo les queda especular sobre todos los agujeros que aun se sostienen.

Para los que siguen mis otras historias, incluyendo la recientemente concluida historia de DxD "Temporada de celo", sepan que ya esta en reacción el primer capitulo de la siguiente historia para ese titulo que los que votaron ya sabrán cual es, aunque no sabría decir cuando estará lista para publicar, mas porque primero quiero acabar el siguiente capitulo de Pussy Slayer que bastante he tardado en actualizarla, aun así espero contar con su apoyo en los reviews de esta y todas las demás historias que publique.

Ahora si, como ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, alago o lo que sea déjenmelo en los reviews que son mi salario por el tempo invertido en la creación de estas historias.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews:**

**Naruhina 123**

Maybe, maybe, you will must wait to find out

**Fanime18**

Me alegra que te gustara y esa era la idea con la parte de Kurama, hacer reír, de hecho yo me divertí escribiéndolo, la parte yuri, le estoy agarrando gusto a imaginármelas a ambas retozando en la cama haciendo el delicioso de papaya, XD, ahora imaginate si le montan ese espectáculo a su esposo, no las deja dormir en toda la noche y tal vez parte del día siguiente, sin sonar muy pro-Naruto, pero Kushina le pertenece a el y solo a el en esos casos, con otro hombre ni a patadas, menos si como dije, es una versión forzada del escritor metiéndose en la ecuación para poder disfrutar de esa madurita de cabello rojo, aunque bien lo dijiste, de darse la oportunidad quien no lo haría con una de esas chicas, en mi caso creo que empezaría con Akeno, dime sádico pero creo que empezaría haciéndola mi devota mascota y que luego ella me ayude con las demás, XD, por cierto y para tu deleite, si, ya salio traducido el volumen 12 de Shinmai, puro ero del hard, digno de esa serie, me encanto ver a Chisato siendo impregnada y luego ver la depravación de Mio hecha una total y completa puta devota a su Onii-chan en cuanto a donde puedes descargarlo, te recomiendo lo busque en Akat-Novels, ellos la tienen traducida para tu deleite, pero vas a necesitar muchas toallitas húmedas, no para lo que te imaginas, es para limpiarte la sangre de la nariz.

En el tema de la apuesta, hasta ahí no dices nada, solo que usa clones, pero no hay propiamente dicho un premio, castigo o lo que sea que estén apostando si solo dices, que se use el tema de los clones. ¿En el anime Naruto se folla en orgía con clones a Tsunade? carajo, ¿como me perdí ese capitulo? XD, aunque si, Tsunade va luego de su linda Okaa-san creo que Naruto se tomaría muy en serio lo de restaurar su clan.

**chisa782911**

Llevabas tiempo sin lograrlo, ¿verdad? pero la tercera es la vencida creo, por cierto me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, quería que fuera entretenido, explicativo y un tanto familiar, vamos que no todo sea lemon, aunque creo que eso no le molestaría a nadie, XD.

No se si tanto una premonición, creo que mas bien es un recuerdo de su pasado, pero creo que es obvio que Tsunade planea hacer que sea una realidad y Kurama, bueno, el ya tiene suficientes problemas.

La parte de Hinata y Tsunade, creo que es obvio que el lazo entre ellas es profundo, hermanas por decirlo así, igual lo consolidare mas adelante para dar a entender su realidad, veo que quieres ver a ese par de pechugonas lactar pero a la de ya y debo admitir que la idea de ambas amamantando a Naruto es bastante seductora, ahora solo debo ver como hacer que Tsunade convierta a Hinata en una lactante natural como ella, ¿tal vez muchos masajes yuri a sus pechos? y si, Hinata sabe identificar muy bien la diferencia entre leche materna y leche de polla, ahora la pregunta es, ¿cuanta a bebido para saber diferenciarlas?

Pues considerando que sus dos mamis son unas pechugonas, Hima-chan debe preguntarse si tendrá magumbos iguales. Si, Hitomi tiene una herencia genética también envidiable, entonces ella y su hermanita van a ser unas bellezas pechugonas, de eso no te quepa duda y si Sakura las ve mas desarrolladas le va a dar un ataque, en cuanto a Sarada, si, ella existe, solo que aun no aparece, en cuanto a la rivalidad, me gusta la idea, creo que Hitomi sería una buena antítesis a la hija de Sakura.

Referente a lo de Ino como chismosa, digamos que en mi caso es tomando un poco la personalidad curiosa de la chica cosa que es canon, con un poco de su estilo un tanto entrometido, pero el motivo principal, es que tengo planes para ella y necesito que este en ese plan de metiche para que funcione y no te equivocas, tampoco es que confié mucho en Sakura, pero quien si con una mujer cuya actitud parece ser tan voluble.

Obvio tenía que dejar en claro como se lo tomaron todos, aunque creo que nadie se esperaba que se lo tomaran tan bien, pero la mezcla de tantas desgracias que llevaban ya, el ataque de Suna, el ataque de Pain, la cuarta guerra ninja, entre otros, ademas de que se trataba de su héroe, eso es una extraña combinación que hace que algo como eso no sea tan difícil de asimilar o aceptar, aunque si, es algo muy loco.

Esa reacción creo que dado que son mas inocentes, no sera muy difícil de imaginar, mas allá de que ahora tienen a alguien de su estatura para jugar, que sea su padre es un añadido que hace las cosas mas especiales para ellas. La intención desde el principio era aniñar a Naruto, pero necesitaba una causa probable que fuera factible, por eso lo di como una explicación a las dos mas alteradas que eran Tsunade y Hinata, tomando un poco de los elementos que se dan en el canon y otros tantos imaginados sobre las habilidades de los biju para dar forma a la explicación para que como dices no fuera un porque si y ya.

Si, creo que Tsunade aun no supera su etapa shotacon y ahora que lo tiene a perpetuidad como shota, su condición se va a agravar, en su mente ya debe estar formándose la idea de que esta embarazada de un shota. Lo de Yagura lo saque un tanto del canon, ya que el chico se veía muy joven pese a que era mayor, así que jugué con la naturaleza animal de Isobu, es decir, una tortuga para alterar el concepto de tiempo biológico.

En otras circunstancias las tacharían de corruptoras de menores, pero en estas circunstancias particulares y dado el mundo en el que viven no es raro, por no mencionar que si alguien corrompe a alguien es Naruto a sus esposas y no al revés. Me causa curiosidad, ¿cual es tu teoría sobre lo que esta pensando Tsunade en este momento? Valla sospechas las que tienes, es bastante explicita esa v.

Si bueno, se lo busco, no debió ser el único pero es al que mas conocen las niñas, entonces me pareció divertido intentarlo, ademas de que obviamente, no es la primera ni sera la ultima vez en la que Kurama acabe como la mascota de las pequeñas Uzumaki, así que las risas no faltaran.

Respecto a tu pregunta, este capitulo te lo respondió, aunque no esperes verlo mucho en escena, aun me cuesta soportarlo luego del desastre en el que lo transformaron en su serie individual y realmente no tengo muchos planes para el.


	11. Inicia el viaje

Está es la segunda historia que hará parte de una colección con un tema en particular.

Así que sin más que decir vamos a continuar. Espero disfruten la lectura.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

\- No va a pasar nada 'ttebayo - Persona hablando

" Esto no puede ser real" Pensamientos

\- **Me las vas a pagar Naruto** \- Bijuu

**Los secretos del Hokage**

**Capitulo 11: Inicia el viaje  
**

Las cosas continuaron avanzando al interior de la crecida familia y en la aldea en general, claro esta que para el hijo de Naruto fue una sorpresa el saber que su padre finalmente revelo su secreto para con Tsunade Okaa-san, pero no le molestaba, ante todo la familia es primero, eso era lo que le decía su padre siempre y la razón por la que en mas de una ocasión dejaba a sus clones haciendo el trabajo mientras el se quedaba en casa para estar con sus seres amados.

Sin embargo casi le da un infarto cuando su padre le revelo la otra sorpresa, ahora su padre volvía a ser un niño, eso era increible y mas cuando al notar sus facciones pudo ver la enorme similitud entre ambos, de mas esta decir que sus hermanas estaban encantadas pues ahora tenían un compañero de juegos de 'su edad' ya que Boruto le sacaba el cuerpo a los juegos de niñas de sus hermanas, cosa que mas de una vez acabo con peleas infantiles entre los dos hijos mayores del rubio, pero por el otro lado, si su Tou-chan ahora era un niño, el podía reemplazarlo en los odiosos juegos de sus hermanas y el quedaría libre, "tal vez esto no sea tan malo como después de todo", fue lo que pensó cuando le llego esta revelación.

Aunque no supo como reaccionar cuando una vez todo aclarado se sentaron a comer todos y vio a su madre besar a su padre en los labios ahora que estaba en su forma infantil, "no, tel vez es peor de lo que pensaba", esa acción le genero asco y el pensamiento de que muy pronto podría estar necesitando de ayuda psicológica para poder superar todo esto.

Claro esta que no fue el único en llevarse la sorpresa pues debían dejar en claro las cosas para todos los posibles involucrados para que no se llevaran una sorpresa mas innecesaria mas adelante y ante el rubio en su oficina estaba reportándose una de las personas a las que también se le revelo el secreto.

\- Y ese es el reporte sobre la próxima ceremonia de graduación para los nuevos gennin - quien se presentaba ante el para informar sobre la próxima graduación shinobi de la academia era una chica rellenita vestida con un largo vestido naranja junto a una capa blanca que hacía juego, de cabello purpura corto con un extraño peinado en forma de cola de caballo hacia arriba.

\- Gracias Anko, al parecer tendremos algunos buenos prospectos en esta nueva generación - si, no era otra que Anko quien sonreía ante su Hokage mientras daba su reporte, era raro verla como maestra y teóricamente no lo era, pero era la encargada de reunir la información sobre los estudiante próximos a graduarse para ir planeando como conformar sus equipos.

Curiosamente mientras la chica hablaba el rubio no la giro a ver ni una sola vez centrado en algunos papeles que estaba revisando, cosa que la hizo sentir desplazada y pronto empezó a hacer pucheros por la falta de atención de su líder.

\- Moooo, al menos mírame si me vas a felicitar - se sorprendió cuando la escucho hacer berrinche y la miro como su regordete rostro empezaba a enrojecer y sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento iban a derramar lagrimas, - hmm, al parecer no solo tu apariencia vuelve a ser la de un mocoso, también tu actitud vuelve a ser la de antes - si, Anko fue una de las personas a las que le revelaron esa parte también, si bien en el pasado trato de chantajearlo con lo de contarle a todos su secreto con Tsunade si no la alimentaba, ella era como de la familia ahora y Naruto tenía bien resuelto ese problema manipulador que era Anko en el pasado así que no había motivo por el cual no decirle, además, tarde o temprano ella lo descubriría, después de todo solía ir a su casa con frecuencia y entrar sin avisar, así que era mejor que lo supiera desde ya, aunque igual eso no evito que una gota de sudor por su arrebato.

\- L-Lo siento, estaba mirando estas formas y... - dejo de hablar cuando la vio profundizar ese puchero y suspiro, a veces esa mujer podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se ponía en ese plan y por eso ya sabía lo que seguía de parte de la mujer.

\- Entonces dame una recompensa, hice un buen trabajo después de todo - sus ojos brillaban en ese momento ante la posibilidad de un beneficio por su trabajo, aunque el rubio ni de lejos pensaba igual.

"¿Desde cuando se debe recompensar a alguien por hacer lo que se supone que es su trabajo?" pensó algo contrariado el rubio, mas al ver lo en serio que lo decía la mujer, pero sabía que si no la quería haciendo un berrinche de los suyos era mejor ceder, al menos en esto,- e-esta bien, y... ¿qué quieres? - de pronto la mirada de la jounin cambio y ya se imaginaba lo que pediría.

\- Tu sabes lo que quiero - lo decía ansiosa, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo probo así que no podía ni quería esperar mas,cosa que el noto y lo hizo suspirar, en serio que podía ser caprichosa cuando se lo proponía.

\- Muy bien, te invitare una cena en... - no llego a terminar su frase cuando la mujer estrello con fuerza sus manos en el escritorio sacandole un susto al rubio que casi hace que pierda el control del Henge con el que aparentaba continuar siendo un adulto y qu la viera con sorpresa cuando vio su filosa mirada con la que se dirigía a el.

\- No es eso lo que quiero... me refiero a lo otro - en ese momento ella se sonrojo y el entendió por donde iba la cosa, cual era la recompensa que ella quería, pero para desgracia, por mucho que quisiera y si que quería, tal cosa no podía ser, al menos no por ahora.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, no por ahora al menos, se lo prometía Tsu-chan, que esperaría hasta nuestro aniversario - lo dijo con seriedad y convicción para dejar claro que no daría su brazo a torcer en ese asunto, aunque el resultado no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Que malo eres!, ¡me prometiste un premio y ese es el que quiero!, !no es justo!, !no es justo!, !no es justo! - ahora si estaba desconcertado, verla hacer un berrinche por esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso y no sabía como proceder.

Mas porque verla en esa forma haciendo un berrinche como ese, le resultaba hasta tierno, cosa que demostraba su sonrisa cálida mientras la veía continuar con su berrinche por no conseguir lo que quería, había cosas que no cambiaban y desde que soluciono su problema con Anko, esto era una constante con ella cada vez que el se negaba a algo que ella quería y que le funcionaba pues para hacer que parara terminaba cediendo, pero esta vez no.

\- Lo siento, pero esta vez tus arrebatos no funcionaran, una promesa es una promesa - le dijo con seriedad haciéndola detenerse, pero no porque se rindiera y eso se dio cuenta el rubio cuando se percato de que estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar y gritar en su oficina, por lo cual se apresuro a contentarla con su propia promesa y un adelanto de la misma, - que te parece esto, viajaremos pronto para ir a cierto lugar para nuestro aniversario y vendrán Hinata y los niños también, si quieres puedes acompañarnos y si esperas hasta después de nuestro aniversario te daré una buena compensación por la espera justo como a ti te gusta - eso la calmo lo suficiente como para que la mujer lo mirara ilusionada.

\- ¿Honto? - pregunto solo para asegurarse de que no escuchaba mal, cosa que cuando lo vio asentir solo la inundo de felicidad y sonrió soñadora ante las perspectivas que eso le ofrecía.

\- Ahora, ¿que tal si te doy un adelanto? - eso le llamo la atención y se giro a verlo para saber cual era su propuesta y cuando lo vio a los ojos, sus piernas temblaron, su espina la recorrió una corriente eléctrica, sus pezones se endurecieron y su coño empezó a babear, todo porque ahora en aquellos ojos azules había un brillo mas dominante y asertivo que se dirigía solo a ella y la hizo tragar duro, - ¿no te gustaría beber algo de lechita Hebi-chan? - sabía a lo que se refería, pero se desconcertó, creía que no podía hacer eso, se lo acababa de decir y cuando el noto su duda decidió aclarárselo, - si es solo con la boca estará bien - y eso fue todo lo que necesito para que las dudas se fueran de su mente.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y empezó a caminar hacia el rubio, aunque se desconcertó cuando el alzo la mano ordenandole que se detuviera, cosa que le costaba pues ya quería llegar con el, mas cuando le vio esa sonrisa de prepotencia digna de un depredador, ahora si que le estaba costando horrores no tirarsele encima.

\- No, no Hebi-chan, si quieres mi lechita, entonces debes dejarme ver a la verdadera Anko-chan... mi linda y obscena mascota - la mujer se sonrojo, amaba que le llamara así, mas porque eso la mojaba tanto que sus bragas acababan hechas un desastre húmedo, entonces solo asintió antes de juntar sus manos en un sello particular.

\- ¡KAI! - al gritar eso, una nube de humo apareció tras una explosión que denotaba la liberación de un jutsu, uno que el conocía muy bien, de hecho ahora se veía forzado a usarlo el también, el Henge perfecto que le enseñara Tsunade en su momento y que de hecho sus esposas usaban también.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, frente a el estaba la verdadera Anko Mitarashi, la sexy y erótica Onee-san que conociera de niño, la misma que corto su mejilla con un kunai y que luego trato de chantajearlo con su relación con Tsunade, claro que ahora tenía ligeras diferencias, como el hecho de que su falda era mucho mas pequeña, a duras penas si cubría lo importante pero aun así le dejaba ver al rubio que la mujer de hecho no llevaba bragas, como se dijo antes, siempre acababa con las bragas hechas un desastre, por lo cual la chica raramente las usaba, el traje de malla que usaba era un poco mas poroso permitiendo ver que de hecho sus pechos eran aun mas grandes que antes y ademas tenían piercings en ambos pezones por no mencionar que justo donde empezaba la micro falda que llevaba en ese momento la kunoichi se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una extraña marca parecida a una especie de sello muy conocido para el rubio, después de todo el era el causante de que eso estuviera ahí, su gabardina café a duras penas si era capaz de esconder esos perforados manjares, pero quizás el cambió mas importante era que su figura si bien era igual de sexy que antaño, había adquirido algunas llantitas y rollitos de carne en sus caderas demostrando que había aumentado un poco de peso.

Esto ultimo era culpa del rubio el cual al verla así sonrió con suficiencia mientras su polla se ponía dura a mas no poder, pero fue justo ese detalle de su aspecto físico lo que le permitió domar a la mujer en su momento y acabar con sus chantajes hacia el, pero eso, era historia para otro momento.

\- Jooo, ahí esta mi linda y obscena Anko-chan - la chica se sonrojo ansiosa de que le diera permiso de acercarse cosa que el noto y sonrió aun mas perversamente haciéndola mojar aun mas ansiosa de sus ordenes, - muy bien Hebi-chan, acercate para que tu amo te de lechita - Hebi-chan, ese era su sobrenombre de mascota y cuando se lo decía su coño chillaba de placer ansioso de ser usado, iba a empezar a caminar cuando lo escucho decir, - no, no Hebi-chan, las mascotas andas a cuatro patas ya deberías saberlo - se emociono ante su pedido, estaba siendo humillada por su amo en la oficina del líder de la aldea, era emocionante y depravado, justo lo que mas le gustaba y ansiosa acato la orden.

Posicionada en cuatro se empezó a acercar hacia su amo yendo detrás del escritorio, dándole una buena visión de su culo al rubio, no le gustaba que la gabardina que siempre usaba lo cubriera pero aun así le permitía ver lo suficiente de su forma para poder apreciar el carnoso culo que le pertenecía a el desde hacía años.

La chica se posiciono pronto en su posición, la cual era justo debajo del escritorio del Hokage y en cuanto el rubio volvió a su sitio sentado frente a ella, ni corta ni perezosa saco su enorme miembro de su encierro, empezando a babear al verlo así de grande, de verdad sintió hambre en ese momento y no de dangos precisamente.

\- Ahora Hebi-chan, ¿qué te parece si por el resto de este día, te quedas ahí abajo encargándote con tu dulce boquita de mis necesidades? - el chico sonrio perversamente mientras que ella se emocionaba, ese era un magnifico adelanto, pasar todo el día satisfaciendo las necesidades carnales de su amo con su boca, solo una cosa podía hacer de ese depravado momento algo mejor.

\- Puedo pedirle una sola cosa Naruto-sama - le llamo la atención, generalmente si le pedía aquello se aplicaba de inmediato, pero aun así le escucho, - quisiera chuparsela en su verdadera forma, por favor, deje que su sucia mascota chupe su polla viendo su forma de niño - si, esa mujer si que sabía sobre fetiches guarros, eso lo hizo sonreír y asintió accediendo a su petición liberando el Henge y mostrando su infantil aspecto contrastando con su varonil y enorme hombría emocionandola mas.

\- Adelante Hebi-chan, sírvete, pero recuerda que si alguien viene deberé volver a aplicar el jutsu, nadie mas debe saber sobre esto - fue una simple aclaración pero ella asintió dando a entender que comprendía las condiciones y con ello empezo a jugar con la enorme barra de carne de su ahora mas que nunca joven amo.

Así se pasaría todo ese día donde la otrora orgullosa y sádica Anko Mitarashi se reducía placenteramente a la depravada mascota de un niño al cual sirvió con su boca bebiendo su semen todo el día, por no mencionar lo que paso cuando Tsunade y Hinata llegaron, esa fue su máxima felicidad por aquel día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, un pequeño contingente de personas se movía, evaluando diferentes posibilidades y opciones que tenían para proceder con su encargo, aunque ciertamente teniendo problemas para encontrar una soluciona adecuada.

\- Este lugar ciertamente esta hecho un asco - una de las figuras hablaron, un tanto irritada por moverse entre lo que parecían ser escombros, escombros antiguos dado el deterioro de los mismos y el como la naturaleza parecía haber reclamado posesión sobre ellos.

\- Nadie había pisado este lugar en décadas, no puedes esperar algo diferente - otra de las figuras estaba tratando de hacerle ver lo obvio de la condición del lugar, recibiendo un bufido de parte de la primera figura quien refunfuñaba para sus adentros.

\- Eso no importa, el hecho es que no contamos con lo necesario para continuar con esto - dijo una tercera figura la cual veía algunos planos y mapas, aunque ciertamente en el caso de los últimos estaban algo desactualizados, pero era con lo mejor que contaban.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?, ¿nos detenemos?, ¿regresamos? - la primera figura hablo una vez mas, con cierto hastió en su voz al ver que parecían encontrarse en un camino sin salida.

\- Supongo que esto retrasara los planes, hmmm, ciertamente es desafortunado - esta vez la segunda voz hablo con cierto deje de decepción pero manteniendo la serenidad en la actual situación, usando su mente analítica para considerar todas las opciones de las que disponían en su actual situación tan fuera de todos los cálculos de los posibles imprevistos.

\- ¡Eso es todo lo que vas a decir!, ¿¡siquiera estas considerando el retraso que esto supone!? - una vez mas la primera voz hablo, harta ante lo que parecía ser la total falta de reacción de parte de su acompañante y al ver que esta vez parecía que ni siquiera le había hecho caso solo le altero aun mas cosa que se notaba en la forma en que sus cejas temblaban por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

\- Joooo, cualquiera creería que tras tantos años ese carácter se habría calmado, pero supongo que ciertos hábitos nunca se olvidan, ¿verdad? - no pudo evitar burlarse al ver que pese a todo y lo mucho que se había calmado con los años, rastros de esa antigua personalidad suya seguía existiendo en su ser por mucho que hubiese cambiado.

Por su parte ante ese comentario solo le dedico una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que le causaba el recuerdo de esa época de su vida donde los modales y el decoro no eran precisamente algo trascendental en su vida disminuía el efecto amenazante que quería dar, hecho que quedo en evidencia cuando veía como la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios y de hecho la tornaba mas burlona al ver que su objetivo principal de hacerle rabiar había sido completado.

\- Como sea, en este punto creo que debemos de enviar un mensaje para informarle de los actuales inconvenientes en los que nos encontramos - la tercera voz empezaba a sonar cansada al ver a sus acompañantes pelear, en verdad se preguntaba si es que no podían llevarse bien o solo era el deseo de molestarse mutuamente lo que los impulsaba en ese tipo de confrontamientos ridículos, algo triste si consideraba que al menos uno de sus acompañantes era una persona madura curtida en el arte de la guerra y que fue en su momento un faro de luz que seguir para su pueblo y ahora, aquí estaba comportándose pero que un niño.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿por esta cabeza hueca? - señalo a su compañera quien ahora si quería ver su sangre correr ante el insulto a su persona, - cuando llegamos hice un sondeo de la zona y note el trabajo que llevaría hacer todo esto, supuse que estaríamos cortos de material, solo que no esperaba que fuera a ser para tanto - sorprendió ver la previsión demostrada, aunque aun no sabían a donde quería llegar, - por eso la envié de regreso a casa, desde ahí podrá enviar el mensaje sobre el problema en el que nos encontramos - termino de decir mientras usaba una pose que demostraba el orgullo que sentía ante su rápido accionar.

\- ¿Que no era mas fácil enviar el mensaje desde aquí? - pregunto la primera voz que ahora era identificada como una mujer con algo de incredulidad ante lo que ella consideraba una perdida de tiempo al mandar a su cuarta acompañante de vuelta a su tierra natal para enviar un mensaje, algo que la tercera y mas serena de las voces en el lugar debió explicarle.

\- Se supone que ni siquiera debemos estar aquí, técnicamente este lugar ya no existe, podría haber revuelo si se llegan a percatar de actividad en el lugar, no debemos llamar mucho la atención y un mensaje enviado desde esta dirección levantaría muchas sospechas - explico con toda la paciencia que aun le quedaba para dar a entender el punto de la previsión tomada para enviar el mensaje, algo que la mujer entendió pues no replico tras la explicación dada.

\- Hmm, idiota - claro esta que esa paz no duro mucho cuando la segunda presencia aprovecho el momento para sacar de quicio a su compañera mediante un insulto lanzado en un susurro intencionalmente dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara y que logro su objetivo cuando la mujer exploto de rabia.

\- ¿¡tienes algo que decirme solterona!?, ¿¡de que te sirve actuar tan refinada y culta si con eso no consigues un hombre, eh!? - se quedo congelada ni bien escucho esa palabra, era un tabú para ella y por eso su compañera se la dijo, sabía como se ponía cuando alguien se refería a ella de esa manera y la reacción no tardo en llegar.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas solterona!?, ¡tu cabello de menstruación! - hasta ahí llego todo rastro de refinación y decoro en la segunda voz que era también de una mujer, nadie le llamaba solterona y se salía con la suya y su compañera no era la excepción y se lo iba a dejar claro, - ¡creo que es hora de que alguien le enseñe buenos modales a esa puta boca tuya! - la afrenta como era de esperarse fue respondida de inmediato y sin vacilación por la otra mujer quien se acerco a ella sin miedo hasta chocar sus frentes empujándose entre ellas mientras empezaban a insultarse entre si.

Mientras tanto la tercera presencia solo veía a sus compañeras pelearse como niñas chiquitas cayendo fácilmente en la provocación de la otra cosa que pronto se transformo en una pelea entre ambas donde se estaban jalando los cabellos mientras no dejaban de insultarse.

Termino suspirando al ver un comportamiento tan infantil de su parte y se arrepintió de haberse quedado ahí con ellas, pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, entonces mejor se dio la vuelta para ir a descansar mientras esas dos se peleaban, el descanso le vendría bien considerando lo que seguía.

\- Cuando dejen de comportarse como niñas caprichosas, recuerden que tenemos trabajo que hacer aun, debemos prepararlo todo para cuando vuelvan y sus peleas no están ayudando en nada a ese proposito - no se retiro sin antes recordarles que cuando su amiga volviera traería no solo los materiales si no también manos extras y con eso dicho procedió a retirarse.

\- ¡A quien estas llamando caprichosa, tu mujer sin emociones! - le gritaron al unisono mientras veían a la tercera fémina del grupo retirarse sin siquiera voltear a verlas mientras continuaban insultándola antes de volver a pelearse entre si cuando su amiga salió de su vista.

La mujer siguió su camino sin mirar atrás y con sus ojos cerrados, esto ultimo para tratar de calmarse y no ceder al deseo de volver y callar a ese par de preferencia usando los golpes para descargar adrenalina, pero ella era mejor que eso, "por favor no tardes en volver, no se cuanto tiempo mas soporte a este par de idiotas yo sola" se dijo mentalmente rogando por el regreso de la cuarta mujer del grupo, esto por dos razones, la primera, para tener alguien medianamente sensata con la cual hablar sin que las cosas terminaran en pelea y la segunda era mas personal.

Quería que regresara pronto pues ya suponía que cuando volviera traería con ella a alguien a quien se moría de ganas de volver a ver y ese pensamiento le saco un sonrojo, particularmente porque pronto su imaginación voló llevándola a un paisaje donde todo era color de rosa y ella estaba disfrutando demasiado de la compañía que tenía en ese momento, complaciendola en mas de una forma.

Si, mas le valía volver pronto o enloquecería por las ansias que empezaban a florecer en su ser o bien por el par de locas con las que estaba atrapada en ese lugar.

* * *

Habiendo pasado ya un mes desde el anuncio del Hokage que puso patas arriba a mas de uno al saber sobre la verdadera relación entre el y su otrora Hokage, las cosas se habían calmado mucho en la aldea, claro esta que aun a la rubia le costaba acostumbrarse a el exceso de amabilidad de los aldeanos al saber que ahora no solo era la legendaria Sannin, si no también la esposa del héroe de la hoja.

Por lo demás su vida era un sueño, ya no debía esconder el amor que le tenía al rubio, lo cual demostraba cuando salían en citas y se besaban en publico, algo que solía envidiar mucho de Hinata quien podía hacerlo sin problemas cuando quisiera, ademas, se estaba enamorando mas del rubio al recordar como es el de sobre protector cuando se trata de los embarazos, la cuidaba mucho y procuraba que no se esforzara aunque solo llevase poco mas de un mes en su estado actual, de hecho aun no se llegaba a notar señales de tal estado en su vientre pues el bebe aun estaba empezando a crecer.

Pero ver como ahora era la reina de casa, como no solo el rubio, también Hinata e incluso las niñas solían estarla cuidando y mimando, Boruto era un caso especial, solía estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero cuando estaba, era casi como su guardián, incluso había peleado con su padre, cosa bastante normal entre ellos cuando peleaban por cualquier cosa, solo que esta vez debido a que el pequeño rubio no dejaba que su padre se pusiera a palabras de el, encimoso con su Okaa-san le sacaba una cálida sonrisa, eran una verdadera familia.

Hinata era una chica dulce, y al haber pasado ya por dos embarazos, digamos que solía darle muchos consejos olvidando que de las dos fue la rubia la primera en dar a luz, pero aun así, por su personalidad dulce y cálida, no podía evitar procurar a la rubia y en eso se apoyaba mucho en sus hijas quienes desde que empezaron a vivir juntas por fin, su vinculo como hermanas se acrecentaba a pasos acelerados, se podría decir que prácticamente una era la sombra de la otra, todo lo hacían juntas para horror de Kurama.

Si, el pobre zorro era ahora la mascota oficial de ese par de engendros como las llamaba cuando se ponían pesadas con el, porque si, cada vez que les apetecía solían pedirle a su padre que dejara salir a Kurama para jugar, cosa que se traducía en que querían usar al poderoso Kyubi como su muñeca para vestir y claro como Naruto era un padre demasiado consentidor, nunca les negó ese derecho de jugar con el biju cuando se lo pedían,por mucho que Kurama protestara y pataleara para no verse arrastrado a esa humillación, algo que a sus dos hermanos les causaba mucha gracia.

Sin embargo, para consuelo de Kurama, pronto logro no ser el único en manos de las aterradoras niñas, cuando logro convencerlas de que también jugaran con sus hermanos, - **se deben de sentir excluidos** \- fue la excusa del biju para arrastrar a su tormento a sus burlones hermanos y funciono, las dos chicas pronto empezaron a pedir que los otros dos también salieran a jugar y para su horror la traición de su hermano rindió sus frutos, ahora ellos también sabían lo que era ser la mascota de las hijas del Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, para orgullo y molestia del zorro, el seguía siendo aun ahora, el favorito de las niñas para sus juegos, aunque le aliviaba saber que ahora esa carga no era solo suya, entretener a ese par de revoltosas era mas difícil que cualquier cosa que hubiesen experimentado, pero tenía sus momentos buenos, aunque jamas ninguno de ellos se atrevería a mencionarlo, después de todo, juraron nunca hablar de lo ocurrido con sus seis hermanos restantes, por seguridad y orgullo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto estaba atendiendo sus responsabilidades un día mas aunque ciertamente no es que estuviera muy centrado en las mismas, principalmente porque quería volver a casa pronto para estar con su familia y particularmente para cuidar de Tsunade ahora que estaba en embarazo de su segundo hijo, bueno, segundo para ella pues el rubio no era el segundo en realidad.

Si, Naruto era la versión masculina de una mamá gallina, sobreprotegiendo a Tsunade ahora que se encontraba en cinta, una actitud que ambas mujeres llegaban a reprocharle en algún momento pues solía exagerar en los cuidados para con la embarazada en turno, lo mismo fue con Hinata, casi no permitía que sus cremosos pies tocasen el suelo por temor a que se lastimara a si misma y al bebe, algo que aunque le encantaba a la ojiperla por tener siempre atento a ella a su esposo llegaba a ser asfixiante en ocasiones también y ahora era la rubia quien debía lidiar con ese lado del rubio una vez mas.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijeran, el chico simplemente no era capaz de dejar de comportarse así y era hasta cierto punto algo entendible, para un chico que nunca tuvo una familia, el querer procurar la que tenía ahora era algo de esperarse, aunque en ocasiones exagerara tal vez por su miedo a perderlos, aunque comparado a los embarazos previos en este estaba controlándose un poco mas, claro al menos hasta que el sexo hacía presencia y el volvía a ser ese macho pervertido y hábil en ahogarlas de placer.

Y hablando de eso, la otra razón por la que no podía concentrarse como debería, era por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de cierta mujer y su lasciva y húmeda boca así como de su suave y extensa lengua bajo su escritorio de Hokage, podría soportarlo en condiciones normales, pero esta chica hoy si que se estaba aplicando en que su único propósito de ese día fuera ser su dispensador de leche masculina.

\- Jo-der - estaba por correrse y aunque quisiera pensar que con eso sería suficiente para ambos, la realidad era muy diferente, esta era ya la cuarta descarga del día para la hermosa mujer bajo su mesa y no estaba ni cerca de estar realmente satisfecho y sabía que ella tampoco, al parecer su sed en estos últimos tiempos era insaciable.

"Cada vez es mas difícil cumplir esta promesa", el chico llevaba el ultimo mes solo recibiendo felaciones de sus mujeres, no es que no quisieran ellas hacer algo mas, pero el hizo una promesa y quería cumplirla, aunque actualmente era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo y si las veía a ellas estaba mas que seguro que eran harina del mismo costal.

Al menos gracias a la mujer entre sus piernas en este momento, podía soportar medianamente la falta de actividad autoimpuesta, eso y que en casa a base de felaciones, cunnilingus y roces entre sus sexos podían soportar mejor la frustración por esta difícil sequía que ya quería que acabara, aunque claro esta, aun faltaba cerca de un mes para eso.

Decidió mejor centrarse en su trabajo, al menos tanto como pudiera, de lo contrario conforme continuara pensando en lo mucho que quería hacerlo, acabaría enloqueciendo, aunque como ya se dijo, la fémina bajo el escritorio no se lo estaba haciendo sencillo.

Entonces sintió la puerta abrirse y presuroso aunque con esfuerzo para moldear el chakra, levanto nuevamente el henge que lo hacía lucir en su forma adulta, si, estaba en su forma shota, con toda la presión y el estrés, además de la mujer bajo el mueble jugando con su miembro en un momento como este sentía innecesario el disfraz, pero ahora que alguien estaba por entrar, lo mejor era que lo usara o tendría que dar muchas e innecesarias explicaciones, cambiando su apariencia justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera finalmente.

\- Naruto, llego un men... ¿acaso sucede algo? - quien entro en ese momento era Shizune al parecer con una noticia para su líder, aunque se detuvo de su anuncio cuando vio al rubio un tanto tenso.

\- N-No, claro que n-no, ¿por qué crees eso Shizune Nee-chan? - por poco y se corre hace unos segundos cuando al hacer el jutsu sin querer se movió hacia el frente y acabo con su polla metida hasta el fondo de la garganta de la mujer y le costo horrores contenerse las ganas de liberar su simiente en ese momento, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Shizune lo viera así ese día.

\- Hmmm, te noto un tanto sudoroso y parece que estas un poco sonrojado, ¿no te estas enfermando o si? - la chica lo miro afiladamente, como sospechando algo y eso solo le hacía rogar al rubio que no fuera tras el escritorio o se metería en problemas, así que mejor darle una buena excusa para evitar tal escenario.

\- B-Bueno, es mucho trabajo el de hoy y no puedo concentrarme pues estoy preocupado por Tsu-chan - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio, esperaba que ella se lo creyera o en serio se metería en un muy buen lío.

\- Naruto, en serio necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto, Lady Tsunade es fuerte, es la mejor ninja medico del mundo - si, se lo trago, pero aun así, era mejor acabar con esto pronto antes de que la mujer bajo la mesa, la cual no se había detenido en ningún momento cometiera alguna indiscreción que los delatara, - ¿no crees que si algo le ocurriera al bebe o a ella no lo habría detectado ya? - se volvió a concentrar en atender a la mujer luego de su pequeña carrera mental por deshacerse pronto de la pelinegra antes de que lo descubriera.

\- S-Supongo que tienes razón, quizás si estoy siendo muy intenso con esto - necesitaba sonar todo lo normal que podía, pese a que estaba a nada de soltar toda su carga en la húmeda boca femenina, - c-cambiando de tema... ¿venias a d-decirme algo? - necesitaba apresurarse, esa chica bajo la mesa pronto se volvería mas agresiva si no le daba lo que quería y entonces sería imposible esconder lo que hacía.

\- ¿Hmm?, ¡Oh si!, llego este mensaje hace unos minutos, dirigido al Hokage y tras pasar los análisis respectivos no detectaron nada extraño, así que te lo traje de inmediato - entonces le entrego un rollo el cual Naruto no pudo evitar tomar con una mano temblorosa, - por cierto, no tienes porque usar el henge frente a mi, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo divertida eso ultimo, haciendo que el chico se diera una palmada mental por olvidarlo.

Ella ya sabía de su condición, el mismo se lo dijo, eran familia después de todo, así que con ella no tenía que esconder su condición actual, pero considerando todo lo que estaba pasando pues se le paso por alto ese detalle y luego con una sonrisa nerviosa libero la técnica para reaparecer ante Shizune en su forma de niño.

\- ¿Hmm? - por un momento tras la liberación del jutsu del rubio, Shizune bajo su mirada intrigada por algo que llamo su atención, pero rápidamente lo desestimo, había algo mas que hacer después de todo, - por poco lo olvido, también llego una carta no dirigida para el Hokage pero si dirigida a ti - entonces del interior de su kimono saco la suso dicha carta, la forma en que se lo dijo era algo mas personal al parecer y en cuanto vio el sello supo que era.

\- G-Gracias - le dijo tomando la carta entonces la chica con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse para alivio del rubio que sintió que había esquivado un kunai con esto.

\- Pro cierto, Naruto-kun - sin embargo la mujer pelinegra se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mano en el pomo para hablarle esta vez un tanto mas enojada y el que le agregara el honorifico al final de su nombre cuando rara vez lo hacía lo puso de inmediato nervioso, mas cuando giro su rostro para verlo y noto la mirada dura que le dedicaba, - dile a esa puta masoquista bajo la mesa, que la próxima vez se esfuerce en esconderse y no se deje llevar por su lujuria, no creo que quieras que los descubra alguien diferente, ¿verdad? - si, estaba jodido, lo había descubierto y ahora se lo estaba reprochando antes de finalmente salir por la puerta dando un ligero portazo tras de si.

\- Je... jeje - no pudo mas que reír incomodo por saberse atrapado, aunque para la mujer bajo la mesa pareció poco importarle el insulto, si es que siquiera lo llegaba a considerar un insulto, - parece que Shizune nos atrapo Anko-chan... de nuevo - si, no era la primera vez que la azabache los atrapaba en esa oficina haciendo lo que no debía y a diferencia de cuando lo hacían Tsunade o Hinata o las dos al mismo tiempo, con Shizune siempre acababa reprendido, pues para la pelinegra, la oficina del Hokage era un lugar ceremonioso que demandaba respeto, no un cuarto para derramar su lujuria junto a sus mujeres, de por si Tsunade se había visto reducida a una niña chiquita al ser reprendidas por la pelinegra y se suponía que la rubia era su maestra, él poco podía hacer en esos casos y mucho menos Hinata.

Igual pese a todo la maestra de las serpientes poco y nada podía importarle lo ocurrido en ese momento, para ella solo existía la polla de su amo y la enorme sed por su semen que sentía en ese preciso instante y no tenía intención de atender cualquier cosa que no fuera saciar tal deseo por completo, por ello y ya no queriendo que el rubio le negara ni un segundo mas su lechoso premio decidió ponerse seria con una garganta profunda que por como sintió hincharse la polla del rubio, supo que era todo lo que necesitaba para finalmente hacerlo explotar.

\- ¡HNNNNGGG! - el rubio debió usar todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, ciertamente Anko era bastante hábil con la boca y desde hace un mes cuando volvió a ser un niño, al parecer la chica había desarrollado un mayor y corrupto deseo por el, como si sentir que ahora era la propiedad de un niño la prendiera aun mas que antes, pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, estaba mas ocupado descargando todo su simiente hasta lo profundo del estomago de su lasciva y obscena mascota.

Se corrió y se corrió hasta casi ahogar a la mujer por la abundante corrida, porque si, Naruto siempre había sido de los que al momento del orgasmo tendía a liberar bastante de su esencia y ahora hecho un niño, eso parecía haberse agravado, como fuera, cualquiera pensaría que tras tan descomunal descarga de esperma en su boca la mujer estaría saciada, pero como ya se dijo, Anko tenía sed y no estaba en sus planes detenerse posiblemente hasta haber dejado secas las bolas de su amo, si, ciertamente el que ahora volviese a ser un niño la había seducido a un punto donde su depravación ya era incontenible.

Sabiendo que la la masoquista chica bajo la mesa no tenía intención de parar en un buen rato y considerando que ahora que se había corrido su mente estaba despejada, bien podía dejarla seguir jugueteando con su polla mientras el continuaba con su trabajo, ella podría seguir bebiendo el semen que tanto quería y el a su manera encontraría un alivio a su estrés que le permitiría centrarse mejor en lo ue tenía que hacer como Hokage, todos ganaban.

Aunque claro esta, le interesaba mucho los dos mensaje que le acababan de llegar, especialmente el que era para el y no para el Hokage, así que empezaría por ahí y continuaría con el resto del trabajo pendiente por ese día, ¿quien sabe?, aquellos mensajes podrían traer buenas noticias.

Sus suposiciones fueron medianamente correctas respecto a las dos misivas, cuando menos no eran malas noticias, pero una de ellas no era precisamente agradable tampoco, el mensaje para el Hokage como era de esperarse era para algunas reuniones con dirigentes de otras regiones e incluso una visita al daymio, algo que no e hacía precisamente gracia, tratar con esos prepotentes era insufrible y le exigía demasiado control de su parte, pero era necesario, una aldea sin alianzas y convenios con otras tierras no le era beneficioso a nadie.

Sin embargo, la carta dirigida a el, no era precisamente una buena noticia pues le planteaba un problema en sus planes personales, pero dicho problema no era algo que no pudieran solucionar juntos, entonces, ¿a que se debía la sonrisa en su rostro?, simple, esto solo presentaba una oportunidad para el y su familia, si partían ahora, no les tomaría mas de un mes llegar a destino y entonces podría celebrar su aniversario de boda con Tsunade en ese lugar, si, eso podría servir.

Claro esta debería de pasar primero por algunos lugares, solo para justificar esta salida, era ahí donde el llamado a negociaciones que había recibido le serían de utilidad, algunos de ellos quedaban de camino y serían la tapadera perfecta para sus intenciones.

Atendería a algunos de los interesados en realizar tratados con la hoja, resolverían los problemas que habían surgido en su plan en ese lugar y como bonus, podría celebrar su fecha especial con la rubia en un lugar diferente, único, al lado de toda su familia, como no estar feliz cuando la fortuna le sonreía tanto.

\- Ne Anko-chan, en cuanto termines de beber, ve a casa y prepara las maletas... al parecer saldremos un poco antes de viaje - sabía que ella no le contestaría, al menos no verbalmente, siempre era lo mismo cuando ella estaba tan sumida en su lujuria, aun así, le basto sentirla vibrar de gusto para saber que lo había escuchado y que acataría la orden, pero por ahora, se concentraría en seguir ordeñando la leche de su bolas y el la dejaría continuar, es mas, quería que continuara, la emoción de lo que vendría lo puso particularmente duro y sentía como sus testículos empezaban a producir mucha mas esperma en preparación para este viaje, viaje que no creía soportar con su escroto sobrecargado, así que esperaba que su Hebi-chan se asegurara de aliviar ese prematuro dolor con su húmeda y caliente cavidad oral.

* * *

Nada mas regresar a casa y lo primero que se encontró fue a sus dos princesas tacleandolo mientras lo abrazaban y le daban la bienvenida a casa, eran muy expresivas en sus muestras de afecto hacía su padre, algo que en ocasiones le causaba mas de un dolor físico por la forma en la que le demostraban lo mucho que lo querían, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Tras los debidos saludos con sus hijas y los mimos sobre sus cabezas revolviendo sus cabellos se separaron aunque ambas niñas no se alejaron, por el contrario se quedaron ante el mirándolo con ojos de expectación cosa que lo intrigo, al menos hasta que se percato de lo que posiblemente deseaban sus hijas y sonrió.

\- Areeeee, ¿acaso quieren que alguien salga a jugar con ustedes? - lo dijo de manera juguetona para sus hijas, aunque claro esta, escondía cierto tono burlón en el comentario, dirigido no a las niñas, si no a cierto biju en su interior que se estaba enojando pues capto las intenciones de su jinchuriki.

\- **No... te atrevas... ni a pensarlo** \- trato de demostrar su furia ante la idea que ya corría por la mente del rubio, pero como siempre, fue ignorado por el hombre quien en ese momento tenía ojos solo para sus hijas y sus deseos.

\- Díganme mis amores, ¿quieren jugar con Kurama? - fue solo hacer esa pregunta y vio como los ojos de ambas niñas empezaron a brillar con emoción y ansias de que su padre concediera su deseo haciéndolo sonreír, en esas cosas eran muy transparentes y claro esta, el nunca les negaba nada, las tenía muy malcriadas y ahora que estaban juntas las consentía mas.

Empezó a hacer la secuencia de sellos mientras en su interior Kurama le aseguraba que si no se detenía se las iba a pagar, ademas de mas de un insulto a su persona, algo que agradecía las niñas no escucharan, ciertamente le sorprendía el gran compendio de insultos que resultaba saberse ese zorro, algunos que jamas escucho y otros que eran mas comunes, pero en ese momento parecía estar haciendo gala de todos sus conocimientos para insultarlo, sin saber que eso solo aumentaba el deseo del rubio de entregarlo a sus hijas para que lo torturaran, perdón, para que jugaran con el.

Y entonces, tras una nube de humo apareció Kurama en su forma chibi mientras un tic surgía en uno de sus ojos a la vez que pensaba en mil maneras de matar al rubio que ahora lo degradaba a la mascota del par de engendros que tenía por hijas y lo peor, su humillación se completaba con el rubio cargándolo debajo de sus pequeñas patitas haciéndolo sentir mas impotente, aunque a vista de las niñas se veía mas adorable así.

Fue nada mas verlo y ambas se sonrojaron, a sus ojos la forma chibi de Kurama era adorable, mejor que un peluche de hecho y vaya que ambas tenían varios, pero siempre preferían al biju el cual cuando vio como lo veían se aterro, la visión normal mostraría a dos niñas con sonrisas inocentes y ojos llenos de ilusión y emoción por tener al biju ante ellas para jugar, sin embargo la visión de Kurama eran dos monstruos cuyos ojos brillaban de rojo sangre y sus sonrisas eran retorcidas con dientes afilados que lo veían con la única intención de hacerlo sufrir.

Como fuera, la realidad es que las niñas estaban emocionadas y pronto empezaron a dar saltitos de emoción, - ¡YEEEYYYY! ¡Kurama esta aquí! - NAruto no podía hacer nada mas que sonreír, sus lindas princesas eran adorables y antes de darse cuenta Kurama ya no estaba en sus brazos si no en el de las niñas, las cuales se turnaban para abrazarlo como si fuera su mascota.

"**Me las vas a pagar Naruto**" era lo que pensaba el biju mientras ahora las niñas empezaban a pelearse entre ellas por mas tiempo con el biju y claro eso derivo en que ahora mientras Hitomi jalaba a Kurama de su cabeza, Himawari estaba tirando de su cola, de sus nueve colas de hecho, mientras se veían llorosas.

\- Hitomi Onee-chan, yo también quiero jugar con Kuraama - Himawari decía con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos mientras jalaba mas fuerte de las colas del biju.

\- Hima-can, solo déjame acariciarlo un poco mas, no seas egoísta - y aunque trataba de regañar a su hermanita, eso no evito que hiciera lo propio para quedarse con el biju un poco mas tirando de su cabeza.

"**Si, en definitiva voy a matarte**" pensaba mientras rogaba a su padre porque ese par de demonios no lo partieran a la mitad en su forcejeo, podría liberarse fácilmente eso era obvio, pero no sin hacerle daño a las niñas y aunque detestaba que lo usaran de juguete les tenía aprecio suficiente como para querer hacerles la mas mínima herida.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos llorosas un segundo antes de tirar aun mas duro del pobre biju antes de gritar al mismo tiempo, - ¡WATASHIII! - y tirar mas y mas de Kurama que ya tenía los ojos en blanco de tanto sentir a ese par tirar de sus extremos.

Ante todo eso Naruto solo sonrió amargamente por el espectáculo de su biju en manos de sus hijas y los hermanos del zorro solo veían la escena con terror, agradeciendo no estar en la posición de su hermano en ese momento.

Si, sus hijas lo hacían todo juntas, pero cuando peleaban por alguna cosa siempre tendían a exagerar y en este momento esa exageración estaba pagandola el pobre biju, así que decidió intervenir antes de que algo peor pasara.

\- Mah mah, tranquilas princesas, no me gusta que peleen - llamó su atención aunque eso no impidió que mantuvieran el firme agarre sobre Kurama que ya parecía estar inconsciente, entonces se le ocurrió una forma de acabar la pelea, solo esperaba que no se molestaran mucho por lo que iba a hacer, - no tienen que pelearse por Kurama cuando hay alguien mas con quien jugar - cuando escucharon decir eso soltaron a Kurama para ver a su padre con curiosidad dejando a un zorro tirado en el piso con sus ojos dando vueltas.

Claro esta que para dos seres el ultimo comentario no les hizo gracia y confirmaron sus sospechas cuando un segundo después se vieron sacados a la fuerza del interior del rubio para aparecer en una forma chibi ante las dos niñas que las veían con estrellas en los ojos, eso no era bueno, para ninguno de los dos, ya habían experimentado lo que era ser juguete de esas dos y no era divertido.

\- ¡KAWAIIII! - sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo cada uno se vio en los brazos de una de las dos niñas que los abrazaban quizás con demasiada fuerza, aunque al menos ya no peleaban y antes de darse cuenta, las niñas agradecieron a su padre que aun en su forma adulta se agacho para recibir un beso en cada mejilla de parte de sus hijas las cuales seguido de eso se perdieron tras una pared llevándose cargado cada una a uno de los dos biju mientras que ahora con las paces hechas cada una tomaba una cola del aun inconsciente zorro y lo arrastraba por el suelo tras de si llevándoselo para jugar con el también.

Naruto solo vio la escena incomodo, sus hijas eran especiales no había duda de eso, suspiro aliviado de evitar una pelea entre ambas y entonces algo cansado finalmente libero el henge y regreso a su forma shota mientras frotaba su nuca con cansancio.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que las malcrías demasiado mi amor - entonces su atención se dirigió a la voz que acababa de oír, encontrándose con unas sonrojadas pero sonrientes Tsunade y Hinata.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Naruto-kun - esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo dándole la bienvenida a su esposo, auqneu mirandolo con adoración cosa que aumentaba su sonrojo y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Era lo mismo cada día desde que volvió a ser un niño, ambas no podían verlo sin sonrojarse, según ellas porque se veía tan adorable y pequeñín, aunque cierta parte no concordaba con esa apariencia pero tampoco es que se quejaran, simplemente no soportaban la ternura que en su forma de shota desprendía y eso se reflejaba en sus sonrojos.

\- Estoy en casa - les sonrió de vuelta mientras las miraba con amor, amaba a esas mujeres no había duda, - pero, no me sentiré en casa realmente, hasta que me den mi beso de bienvenida - ahora jugaba con ellas, haciéndolas sonrojar aun mas, aunque ninguna de las dos parecía precisamente reacia a conceder su deseo, muy por el contrario se veían mas bien ansiosas por hacerlo.

Entonces se acercaron a el que aun se encontraba en la entrada, se agacharon para quedar frente a el y l primera en besarlo fue Hinata que demostró lo ansiosa que estaba con la intensidad de ese beso, dejando que sus lenguas dancen mientras el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaba y sentía su cuerpo arder ante el contacto labial, todo ante una Tsunade que veía espectante y ansiosa de que fuera ya su turno, algo que parecía estar tardando demasiado para su gusto.

\- Moooo, Hinata no lo acapares solo para ti, yo también quiero darle un beso - estaba haciendo un berrinche y no le importaba, ante su familia, especialmente ante esos dos ante ella, podía ser solo Tsunade, una mujer enamorada, no una sannin ni una antigua Hokage, solo Tsunade.

Entonces Hinata se retiro no sin antes dejar que sus bocas continuaran unidas un poco mas gracias a un puente de salva que los conectaba, antes de dar el espacio a su amiga que presurosa se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo para besarlo con pasión, quizás mas de la realmente necesaria para un beso de bienvenida, pero poco le importaba a ella y mucho menos a el.

Curiosamente y pese a que se quejo de que Hinata se tardo demasiado en e beso, la rubia casi parecía no querer soltar los labios del rubio, de hecho buscaba mas contacto, al punto que pronto una de sus manos empezó a migrar a zonas mas comprometedoras sin siquiera darse cuenta y que habría tenido éxito de no ser porque el rubio a regañadientes se separo lo suficiente aunque sin romper el contacto fuera de su labios para verla a sus ojos marrones que ahora lo veían con adoración.

\- Te quejas de Hinata pero no eres muy diferente, de hecho creo que eres aun mas pervertida si quieres hacerlo en la entrada de la casa... eres una shotacon dattebayo - solo entonces y ante la mención de hacerlo en la entrada de la casa se dio cuenta de donde tenía la mano y lo fuerte que respiraba, por no mencionar la humedad entre sus piernas.

Se sentía descubierta y aunque no negaría o refutaría la declaración de su esposo sobre ser una shotacon, tampoco lo admitiría así de fácil, por eso desvió la mirada avergonzada de saberse descubierta, porque si, ella era una shotacon, pero solo para su marido, con el hombre que le devolvió la sonrisa y le permitió amar de nuevo.

Entonces sintió un abrazo de parte de su esposo, uno cálido que transmitía mucho, quiso quedarse así un poco mas y el se lo concedió antes de finalmente agregar, - ademas no tienes por que apresurarte Tsu-chan, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros después de todo - tras decir eso y aunque nunca se percato en que momento puso su mano ahí, sintió como el pellizcaba uno de sus pezones enviando una corriente eléctrica por su ser.

Como si fuera poco, la rubia jamas retiro su mano de la zona de la entrepierna de su esposo y por ende sintió como se ponía dura y la apretó para sentir aun mas su gran grosor aumentando el deseo en ella, solo para entonces espararse por completo de la mujer.

\- Ahora, ¿que hay para la cena de hoy? huele delicioso Hinata, me muero por probar lo que prepararon - se fue hablando con Hinata como si nada aunque se veía como la ojiperla parecía tratar de frotar sus muslos entre si mientras caminaba, a ella también le calentó el intercambio que tuvo con su esposo y luego ver el de su amiga con el, aunque lo supo disimular muy bien mientras hablaba con el rubio.

Por su parte Tsunade se quedo ahí, absorta y sorprendida, si, en definitiva Naruto la había hecho una shotacon, no, la realidad es que ya lo era desde hace mucho cuando se caso con el siendo un niño, los eventos actuales solo despertaron esa parte dormida desde hace mucho en ella y esta vez si que le sacaría todo el provecho que no pudo en su momento, ese solo pensamiento hizo que ararse fuera difícil pues sentía sus piernas débiles ante el deseo que la consumía, pero esperaría a estar en su habitación.

Tal vez no tendrían sexo como deseaban pues se estaban reservando para su aniversario, pero eso no impediría que igual disfrutasen del cuerpo del otro, después de todo, habían mas formas de entregarse al placer en los brazos de su pareja sin llegar a la consumación sexual como tal y eso era algo que ellos estaban aprovechando mucho en estos días pues no soportaban mucho sin sentir las caricias del otro consecuencia de una vida sexual tan activa.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió todo lo normal que podía en el hogar de los cada vez mas en número Uzumaki, con las dos mujeres demostrando sus dotes en la cocina preparando un buen festín para su familia en el cual demostraban el amor que sentían por la misma, padre e hijo peleando sobre que platillo era mejor llegando a forcejear como tantas otras veces, aunque dada la actual situación del patriarca de la familia, esta disputa parecía mas la de dos hermanos que la de padre e hijo, mientras tanto las niñas comían felices, en ocasiones compartiendo mitad y mitad de sus platos cuando los preparaban de manera diferente, cosa que solo demostraba que habían heredado el apetito de su padre.

En cuanto a los tres biju, bueno, como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones en este momento se encontraban humillados pero cada vez mas acostumbrados, comiendo bajo la mesa en sus propios platos cual mascotas, en definitiva, esto se lo llevarían a la tumba, ni muertos permitirían que sus hermanos lo supieran o el poco orgullo que les quedaba desaparecería permanentemente.

Todo habría sido normal hasta que las dos matriarcas no pudieron resistir mas el impulso como esposas y entonces decidieron de una forma mas sana consentir a su esposo, lo cual se tradujo en que se acercaran a el luego de que terminara su pelea con su hijo y empezaran a alimentarlo en la boca mientras mantenían miradas soñadoras y sonrojos en sus mejillas.

\- Aquí mi amor, di ahhhhh - dijo Tsunade mientras en sus palillos sostenía un trozo de cerdo asado para el rubio y lo veía ensoñada mientras su sonrisa aumentaba al ver al dueño de su corazón aceptar gustoso el ofrecimiento, si, en definitiva era una shotacon, no había otra manera de definir el hecho de que en este momento estuviera tan maravillada de ver a su esposo aceptar ser alimentado por ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacia y ciertamente siempre se sonrojaba y se sentía en una ensoñación cuando lo hacía, pero ahora, el impulso era aun mayor.

\- Naruto-kun, ahhhhh - luego fue el turno de Hinata, quien siguiendo el ejemplo de la rubia ofreció a su esposo un trozo de anguila en salsa de soya ansiosa de que su marido la recibiera y cuando lo hizo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, era demasiado adorable como para soportarlo y la sonrisa en sus labios junto al intenso tono rosa en su mejillas delataban su sentir.

Para ambas era demasiado, ambas lo habían conocido desde joven y si bien solo una de ellas lo había tratado mas íntimamente, la realidad es que para ambas, ese rubio frente a ellas que ahora sonreía mientras comía lo que le ofrecían era lo mas adorable que había, claro aparte de sus hijos, por eso cuando se vieron entre si, notaron como ambas tenían la misma intención y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza procedieron a realizar su deseo, cosa que sorprendió al mencionado rubio cuando ambas se le aceraron con miradas determinadas en sus ojos dejándolo curioso.

\- Naru-chan/Naruto-kun... aaaahhhhh - entonces sonrojadas pero ansiosas, ambas expresaron su deseo, esta vez abriendo sus hermosos labios para con el simple gesto dejar claro que era lo que esperaban, querían que su esposo las alimentara a ellas ahora, cosa que tras la sorpresa inicial, el rubio sonriente complació su deseo.

En momentos así agradecía que como ninja debía tener habilidad con ambas manos, claro esta que tenía mayor dominio con una de las dos, pero para el caso actual, el control que tenía era mas que suficiente, por eso, con cada mano tomo un par de palillos y tomando algo de comida pronto la deposito al unisono en la boca de sus dos esposas que se mantenían ansiosas de que el chico las alimentara.

Fue nada mas sentir la comida en la boca y la euforia en sus sistemas casi que estalló, cerraron sus labios para saborear la comida mientras con una de sus manos cubrían sus bocas con vergüenza mientras masticaban, parecían dos princesas en ese momento y parecía que nada podría romper ese momento de ensoñación de los tres mayores donde disfrutaban de un acto tan simple como alimentarse entre si, al menos hasta que alguien decidió abrir la boca.

\- No puedo creer que nuestras Okaa-san sean unas shotacon, no se como reaccionar a eso - la mueca del único hijo varón de Naruto denotaba el como de incomodo se sentía ante la escena protagonizada por su padres, no porque se demostraran amor, pues le hacía feliz que su padre amara a sus madres por igual y siempre las procurara, mas bien era el hecho de que sus madres se veían particularmente embelesadas ante la idea de que su esposo ahora fuera un niño posiblemente de su edad, al menos en apariencia.

En otras circunstancias, aquel comentario habría sido suficiente para romper con el encanto de su extraña pero romántica escena, sin embargo en este momento poco o nada les importo tal hecho por dos razones, el primero porque estaban totalmente absortos en ese mundo solo de los tres donde compartían como lo que eran, esposos que se amaban y se complementaban mas de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a creer y la segunda, no necesitaban encargarse del rubio impertinente que tenían por hijo, no cuando sentían ese instinto asesino que empezaba a dirigirse hacia el y que sabían cual era la fuente, dejarían que se encargaran de el mientras que ellos seguían disfrutando de su pequeño momento como amantes.

La escena de los adultos no solo los había embelesado a ellos, resultaba que también a sus hijas quienes veían maravilladas a sus padres amarse y compartir de tan romántica manera incluso algo tan simple como la cena, si, para Hitomi y Himawari, la escena de sus madres y su padre compartiendo tan lindo momento era digno de un cuento de hadas, donde las hermosas princesas tenían un intimo momento con su príncipe azul.

Por eso, cuando el tarado de su hermano arruino el momento para las dos niñas, en sus mentes solo había un pensamiento, lo harían sufrir, y pronto empezaron a elevar sus auras con un solo y simple mensaje para su tonto y bocon hermano, no correr o sufriría aun mas.

Por su parte el rubio en cuanto sintió ese instinto asesino empezó a sudar, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo, ya tuvo que lidiar en el pasado con eso, cuando se pasaba en sus bromas contra Hitomi o cuando rompió el peluche favorito de Himawari, debería estar acostumbrado a este punto si no fuera por un detalle, era la primera vez que sentía el deseo de lastimarlo de ambas a la vez y cuando giro en dirección a sus hermanas se puso pálido y su sangre se congelo, era como ver dos demonios sedientos de sangre y tras ellos al mismísimo Shinigami esperando para recoger su alma.

\- Bo-ru-to - Hitomi hablo separando las silabas de su nombre mientras su voz se tornaba mas oscura y profunda, al tiempo que sus dedos tronaban conforme los cerraba en puños preparados para hundirse en la cara de su tonto hermano.

\- Onii-chan - escuchar a Himawari lo puso aun mas nervioso, aunque en su caso no sabía que le daba mas miedo, el tono sombrío que uso para llamarlo, o el hecho de que una vez la vio, noto esa sonrisa tétrica con sus ojos serrados en una expresión perturbadoramente feliz, ademas del hecho de ver como las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hinchaban, clara señal de que acababa de activar su Byakugan.

Separadas daban miedo cuando se enojaban, pero juntas, sería un milagro si no necesitaba tratamiento medico para el final de la noche, así que con su supervivencia en juego hizo lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió, correr para salvaguardar su integridad física y emocional, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que de hecho así era.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! - gritaron al unisono el par de hermanas cuando vieron a su hermano salir corriendo del lugar para alejarse de ellas, solo para ser perseguida unos segundos después por sus hermanas quienes parecían bestias desbocadas con un único propósito que para horror del rubio no era otro que causarle tanto dolor como fuera humanamente posible.

\- ¡Tou-chan!, ¡Kaa-chan!, ¡Okaa-san!, ¡AYUDAAAAAA! - no escucharon mas de sus hijos por un buen rato, aunque si escucharon el caos que causaban mientras perseguían al hijo varón de la familia, aunque poco les importo, de hecho ahora que estaban solos, se acurrucaron aun mas para compartir y disfrutar aun mas del momento.

Mientras tanto los biju bajo la mesa solo veían con curiosidad toda la interacción de los humanos, causando que en el caso de los dos nuevos inquilinos una gota de sudor surgiera en sus rostros ante los ridículo que era toda la actual situación.

\- **N****e Kurama, ¿acaso siempre es así con la familia de tu jinchuriki?** \- Kokuo no pudo evitar la pregunta, mas al ver como el zorro parecía no prestar atención y mejor continuando con su comida como si a su alrededor no pasara nada.

\- **Claro que no, hoy están bastante calmados de hecho** \- esa respuesta los sorprendió, si se supone que eso era estar calmados, entonces no querían ni imaginar como era cuando la casa se convertía en una verdadera algarabía, - **pero es gracioso, mas allá de ser la mascota de ese par de mocosos, esta vida no es tan mala, de hecho llegas a disfrutarla** \- no podían creer las palabras de su hermano, no cuando siempre había sido tan quisquilloso, por no decir que orgulloso.

\- **Hermano, ¿no me digas que te has encariñado con ellos? **\- Isobu esta vez fue quien hablo sorprendido con las palabras de su hermano de nueve colas, jamas llego a pensar que el se calmaría a este punto, sabían que le tenía aprecio a su jinchuriki, pero jamas se imaginaron verlo disfrutando de una vida tan hogareña.

\- **¿****Tendría algo de malo acaso?** \- no confirmo ni negó nada, pero si leían entre lineas, era obvio cual era la respuesta, cosa que solo los dejo aun mas sorprendidos, - **esta conversación jamas ocurrió** \- dijo finalmente con un tono tajante.

\- **No te preocupes Ku... **\- Kokuo no termino de hablar cuando oto la mirada de su hermano que era bastante amenazante y estaba dirigida a el, a ambos de hecho.

\- **No... dedicare mi vida a matarlos si llegan siquiera a mencionarlo, ¿esta claro?** \- era difícil entender a su hermano, pero el mensaje era claro, no quería que nadie supiera sobre ese lado suyo tan blando.

En ese momento entonces decidieron que las palabras eran innecesarias y por eso mejor asintieron lentamente para dejar claro que comprendían sus palabras y la amenaza de las mismas, sin embargo aun tenían un tema mas que tratar.

\- **Cambiando el tema, ¿cuando le diremos a Naruto y los demas sobre Matatabi?** \- Isobu pregunto esta vez con la intención de alivianar el tenso ambiente entre ellos, cosa que logro cuando esa tensión se disipo casi que al instante mientras Kurama lo veía.

\- **Mas tarde se lo comunicaremos, por ahora déjalos disfrutar de su irritante momento como pareja** \- su respuesta fue rápida pero suficiente para que sus hermanos asintieran en acuerdo a lo dicho por el biju de nueve colas, - **ahora terminen de comer, ya que se molestaron en prepararnos una comida lo mínimo que podemos hacer es comerlo todo, ahora callen y coman** \- sonrieron en ese momento, a veces su hermano podía ser un tsundere completo, pero tenía razón, sería descortés responder tanta hospitalidad con desprecio, ademas la comida sabía deliciosa, así que siguieron el consejo del zorro y mejor se dedicaron a continuar con su comida en paz, toda la paz que se podía en ese manicomio que al parecer llegaba a ser en ocasiones la residencia Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, los tres adultos continuaban dándose de comer en la boca, solo que con una variante, ahora la alimentación era de boca a boca, acto propuesto por el rubio en algún momento aprovechando la privacidad que les daba ahora la cacería de su hija por parte de sus hermanas y que fue correspondido gratamente por sus esposas, a veces el alimentándolas a ellas, a veces ellas alimentándolo a el o en otras ocasiones para fascinación y excitación del rubio ellas alimentándose entre si.

Si, en definitiva esa noche necesitarían desfogarse y mucho, aunque para su desgracia no como los tres querían, ahora mas que nunca esperaban que el aniversario de bodas de los rubios llegara rápido o de lo contrario no sabían si podrían soportarlo.

* * *

\- Entonces así están las cosas - habiendo pasado el tiempo, ahora Naruto le contaba sobre los mensajes tanto oficial como personal que había recibido el día de hoy, todo mientras veía con una sonrisa a sus esposas acicalarse entre si, peinando sus cabelleras mientras lo veían a el, aunque era un tanto difícil centrarse cuando ellas estaban básicamente desnudas ante el y para ellas era igual pues el estaba desnudo y con una prominente erección ante ellas.

Luego de la cena, demasiado caliente por decirlo de algún modo, de la respectiva limpieza al acabar de comer, de que los tres biju regresaran al interior de Naruto y de claro revisar que sus pequeñas e inocentes princesitas no hubiesen matado a su hermano, cosa que de hecho fue mas difícil de lo que pensaron pues al parecer sus hermanas si que le habían dado una lección, ahora estaban ante el chico quien les informara de toda la situación con una expresión sería tras escucharlo.

\- Ciertamente es algo sorpresivo, aunque el que llegaran al mismo tiempo nos da una buena cubierta - Tsunade mencionaba mientras cepillaba el sedoso cabello de Hinata quien solo asintió ante las palabras de la rubia.

\- Lo se, de hecho pensé justamente lo mismo, si hago las visitas que están en el camino a nuestro destino no levantaremos sospechas - el rubio dejo claras sus intenciones aunque por lo que veía no era el único que había llegado a ese tipo de conclusión en base a la información con la que ahora contaban y eso solo le hizo sonreír, al parecer estaban bastante en sincronía incluso en pensamiento.

\- ¿Entonces cuando partiremos? - ahora Hinata pregunto pues considerando las cosas, para que esto funcionara, tendrían que ejecutar el plan pronto, solo había que determinar que tan pronto sería realmente.

\- A mas tardar, pasado mañana - tal noticia las congelo de inmediato, no se esperaban que fuera tan pronto, esperaban cuando menos una semana antes de partir, - si queremos cumplir el cronograma debemos salir cuanto antes - respondió en cuanto vio la sorpresa por la prontitud con la que saldrían de viaje aunque su respuesta pareció confundirlas aun mas.

El hablaba de un cronograma, pero no estaban seguras de a que se estaba refiriendo, algo que al parecer plasmaron en sus rostros cuando el chico con una sonrisa las vio antes de contestar a la pregunta no hecha.

\- Así es, si queremos llegar a ese lugar para celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas Tsu-chan, tendremos que salir cuanto antes mejor - eso abrió grandemente los ojos de Tsunade pues no se esperaba que ya estuviese tan cerca su aniversario, ahora entendía porque el chico quería hacer las cosas así.

Por su parte Hinata estaba emocionada, el aniversario de bodas de su hermana, era un gran momento en la vida de una chica, ademas, su aniversario era solo unos días después del cumpleaños de Naruto, hecho que al parecer el rubio no recordaba, eso solo haría mejor la sorpresa y si lo que le dijo Tsunade era cierto, entonces podría darle eso como regalo de cumpleaños a su esposo y si era en ese lugar mucho mejor.

\- Y-Ya veo - Tsunade estaba emocionada, por eso no podía articular bien sus palabras, pero la sonrisa soñadora que tenía en ese momento lo decía todo y al parecer ella no era la única emocionada en todo esto, eso dejaba ver el brillo en los ojos perlados de Hinata, - e-entonces creo que sera mejor que les diga a los niños que mañana partiremos de viaje... d-después de todo, dijiste que entre mas pronto mejor, ¿verdad? - estaba muy emocionada, mas de lo que era capaz de ocultar, es por eso que rápidamente salto de la cama y colocándose su kimono para estar en casa se preparo para salir en busca de sus hijos para informarles del inminente viaje.

\- ¡Espérame Tsunade, te acompaño! - entonces Hinata llamo a la rubia para sorpresa suya y del chico y así como ella se coloco su kimono para acompañarla a informar a los niños antes de que cayesen profundamente dormidos, - ademas, hay algo que quiero decirte, un secreto de chicas - lo ultimo le causo curiosidad al rubio, especialmente por la forma juguetona en que lo dijo, pero claro esta, se quedaría con la duda cuando ellas salieron riendo de ahí.

Aun después de tantos años de casados, en ocasiones las mujeres demostraban seguir siendo un misterio para el, pero que importaba eso si a cambio podía verlas sonreír de esa manera, tan libre, tan hermosa y tan natural, valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

-** Naruto, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar** \- entonces se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Kurama en su cabeza y por el tono al parecer era algo importante lo que quería decirle.

\- Muy bien te escucho - el rubio habló con el en su mente preparándose para lo que sea que tuviese que decir su amigo.

\- **Esto es algo que también deben escuchar tus mujeres, pero antes... ¿¡podrías hacer el favor de taparte!?, a diferencia de tus pervertidas parejas nosotros no tenemos por que verte desnudo a la hora de hablar** \- Naruto se sonrojo, tan acostumbrado a dormir desnudo con sus parejas, ni siquiera recordaba que lo estaba, ademas de eso, no es que se sintiera cómodo tampoco con la idea de que su biju ni sus hermanos le vieran erecto, entonces se cubrió con las sabanas, no era lo ideal pero cumpliría su función principal al menos, cubrirle aunque fuera un poco la entrepierna.

Entonces y solo entonces, cuando cubrió el área problemática fue que se comunico de nueva cuenta con el biju quien esta vez mas calmado le pidió que los liberara de su interior para poder hablar directamente con el y con las dos mujeres, cosa que el acepto y tras realizar la liberación los tres biju en su forma chibi a la cual se estaban acostumbrando a tener en esa casa, procedieron a esperar junto al rubio el regreso de ambas féminas.

La espera se sintió larga y durante ese tiempo hablaron de cosas intrascendentes ademas de decirle a Kokuo e Isobu el hecho del viaje y sus implicaciones, cosa que ambos asintieron de acuerdo con el rubio, entonces fue que las dos mujeres regresaron a la habitación.

\- Fu fu fu, tienes razón Hinata sera una buena sor... ¿are? - lo que fuera a decir en ese momento se vio interrumpido por la sorpresa de ver en su habitación a su marido junto a los tres biju y al parecer las estaban esperando.

\- Etto, ¿por que Kurama, Kokuo e Isobu están aquí? - Hinata no pudo evitar la curiosidad, era raro tener a un biju en su habitación, ¿pero a los tres al mismo tiempo?, debía de ser serio entonces.

\- **¿Hmm? Oh bien, ya regresaron, entonces podemos comenzar** \- Kurama lo dijo como si nada, ignorando la pregunta de Hinata, aunque igual parecía tener intención de responderla solo que no de inmediato.

\- Al parecer tienen algo que decirnos - explico el rubio cuando ellas entraron y por su rostro serio entendieron que era importante, - las estábamos esperando - con eso dicho las dos mujeres asintieron y se acercaron para sentarse en la cama para escuchar a los tres biju.

\- **Como ya saben Naruto tiene un plan para protegernos a todos los biju** \- el primero en hablar fue Isobu quien hizo énfasis en ese detalle antes de continuar con el punto importante detrás de toda esta reunión.

Las dos mujeres asintieron, como olvidarlo si cuando el les contó el plan las chicas, especialmente Tsunade casi lo muele a golpes por el miedo que le causó la idea de perder a su esposo por una de sus habituales locuras.

\- **Bueno, pues hemos estado contactando a algunos de nuestros hermanos para contarles sobre la situación y ver que les parece **\- esta vez Kokuo fue quien continuo con la explicación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los tres se sorprendieron pues no se esperaban eso, pero recordaron que como bijus, estaban en la capacidad de comunicarse entre ellos en un nexo especial y por ende no era raro que se comunicaran entre si en este momento para informar de la situación.

\- Entiendo, ¿y, que dijeron? - Naruto fue quien hablo y en su pregunta expreso la duda de los tres por lo cual en ese momento todos estaban a la espera expectantes de que fue lo que dijeron sus hermanos.

\- **Haaaa, esos idiotas, son demasiado testarudos para aceptar la ayuda de buenas a primeras** \- esta vez fue Kurama quien hablo, aunque ante sus palabras no pudieron mas que sonreír amargamente si consideraban que hablando de ser testarudos, Kurama se llevaba el premio, - **sin embargo, no todo fue una perdida de tiempo, después de todo... **\- lo que fuera a decir, no pudo hacerlo cuando se le adelantaron.

\- **Matatabi aceptó** \- eso si los sorprendió, según Isobu, al parecer uno de ellos había aceptado, aunque sentían que eso no era todo, - **hace algunas horas Matatabi se comunico con nosotros luego de considerar las opciones y accedió con e plan** \- para ser una buena noticia Isobu estaba un tanto tenso, ¿acaso había algo mas que no les estaba diciendo?

\- **A****l parecer Matatabi tiene condiciones para aceptar** \- eso si que no lo esperaban, al parecer eso era lo que no tenía a los biju tranquilos y Kokuo fue quien se los terminó de explicar, - **no nos dijo de que se trata, solo que nos vera cuando estemos en el límite, entonces nos dirá cuales son sus condiciones** \- tal parece que se quedarían con las dudas por ahora, aunque sería solo por poco tiempo y cuando se encontraran, sabrían que era lo que quería de ellos.

\- **Así es, según parece Matatabi estará moviéndose también, viajando en nuestra misma dirección** \- esta vez fue Kurama quien continuo, al parecer este viaje tendría mas de una sorpresa en el camino, para todos, - **nos encontraremos eventualmente antes de partir a ese lugar** \- fue a declaración final del biju a lo cual los demás asintieron en señal de comprender lo que les acababan de decir, aunque igual estaban impactados.

Luego de eso los tres biju ya no vieron la necesidad de seguir ahí y entonces procedieron a regresar a su lugar aunque se aseguraron de cortar todas las conexiones al hacerlo, no eran tontos, sabía que lo mas seguro es que pese a lo que acababan de escuchar los tres humanos no dejaran sus planes de lado y no querían ver el espectáculo que vendría, así que mejor irse a dormir de inmediato y cortar todas las conexiones que pudieran hacerle ver tal cosa, solo por seguridad para preservar su paz personal.

Después de desaparecer, los tres se quedaron un momento mas en silencio procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir y la información que recibieron, pero cuando se vieron de nuevo sonrieron con confianza, fuera lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir lo afrontarían juntos, para eso son una familia después de todo.

\- Al parecer sera un viaje lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad? - quien rompió la tensión fue la ojiperla quien sonrió tratando de relajar el ambiente, y funciono cuando los demás se rieron ligeramente ante su comentario contagiandola en el proceso.

Pero entonces las cosas dieron otro giro o mas bien regresaron al plan original cuando Tsunade en un acto rápido e inesperado tomo la sabana con la que su esposo se cubría y aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja tiro de ella para dejarlo desnudo una vez mas ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

\- Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado por el momento, creo que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no es así Naruto? - mientras lo decía y con toda la sensualidad del caso, se retiro su kimono dejando que la tela del mismo acariciara sus curvas mientras descendía, cosa que fascino al chico quien no importaba cuantas veces hubiese visto su cuerpo desnudo, jamas se cansaba de el, - ¿que dices Hinata?, ¿acaso no nos merecemos una buena recompensa por ser tan buenas esposas? - lo dijo mientras se hacía tras la ojiperla para empezar a desnudarla, algo a lo que ella estuvo de acuerdo pues facilito la tarea.

Cuando ambas estuvieron de nuevo desnudas, no tardaron en meterse mano la una a la otra y besarse de manera lasciva ante el rubio, sabían lo mucho que le ponían estos actos y siendo honestas consigo mismas, a ellas también, el roce de sus pezones, sentir sus caderas al acariciarlas y el dulce sabor de sus salivas mezclándose, era algo a lo que no podían resistirse, mas cuando los efectos sobre sus anatomías eran tan evidentes.

Sus coñitos húmedos, sus pezones erectos y su ansiedad y calor en aumento ansiosas de mas, algo que Hinata pronto le dio a la rubia cuando empezó a succionar sus pezones, después de todo, en la rubia ese era uno de sus mayores puntos débiles, especialmente si como en ese momento, empezaba a lactar, algo que solo incrementaba su deseo de hacer lactar a Hinata para compartir con ella ese morboso placer.

Y que decir de su esposo, una sola mirada bastaba para notar su erección dura cual piedra, la cual en ese momento el rubio acariciaba con fuerza pues el acto de sus mujeres lo estaba poniendo cardíaco y ver como de la punta de su polla empezaba a manar el liquido preseminal fue todo lo que necesitaban para ir con el a reclamar su lechosa recompensa.

Primero usando sus bocas y pronto sus pechos, sabían cual era el limite y aunque no les hacía gracia tener que contenerse, sabían que la espera lo valía, aun así Tsunade dejo a Hinata encargándose sola del monstruo erecto que estaba entre sus pechos antes de subir hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio y besarlo, beso que el correspondió gustoso.

\- Detecto un aroma particular en tu polla hoy Naruto - fue lo que dijo cuando se separaron del beso, no esperaba respuesta del rubio pues se notaba que estaba ahogándose en el placer ante las habilidades orales de la peliazul y no la necesitaba pues ya sabía la respuesta en realidad, era un aroma que ella conocía muy bien, - creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con esa zorra sumisa y recordarle que no abuse de su suerte - dijo sonriendo con sadismo ante la idea de castigar a Anko por estar ordeñando en demasía últimamente a su esposo, pero eso ya sería para después.

Ahora solo importaba lo que estaban haciendo y necesitaría toda su capacidad mental para no sucumbir a su propio deseo, bueno, no sucumbir mas allá de cierto punto en realidad.

De verdad, quería que ya llegara su fecha especial, no sabía cuanto mas su útero resistiera sin sentir los dulces besos que le daba la polla de su hombre o los lechosos regalos con los que siempre la visitaba.

Aunque ahora, tendría que esperar a que la golosa de Hinata soltara su polla, la conocía muy bien y una vez que entraba en ese trance, no pararía hasta que sus papilas estuvieran sobre saturadas con el sabor de Naruto, aunque como culparla cuando a ella misma le encantaba esa misma sensación, pero con su coño ardiendo como estaba, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar hasta que la ojiperla obtuviera su recompensa por un buen trabajo.

Era una suerte los sellos de silencio en la habitación, esta sería una noche muy ruidosa y lo ultimo que querían era traumar a sus hijos con sus gritos de placer.

* * *

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, mientras observaba sentada la luz proveniente de las estrellas en el cielo despejado una figura extraña no pudo evitar pensar en lo que planeaba hacer muy pronto.

Posiblemente era una locura, incluso era factible que tacharan aquello como una imposibilidad, pero si había una oportunidad de lograrlo bien valía la pena el intento.

Ademas si eran ellos, estaba mas que claro que encontrarían una forma de cumplir su deseo y eso bastaba, tenía que bastar y si no, bueno, siempre podía obligar a ese bruto egolatra y testarudo que tenía por hermano a ayudarla a convencerlo.

\- **P****ronto nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro** \- tras decir aquello la figura se levando revelando sus dos colas antes de empezar a moverse, tenía aun un largo tramo que recorrer para alcanzar el punto de encuentro y si todo salía bien, pronto esa soledad que ni siquiera pensó llegaría a sentir, se acabaría finalmente.

Si, definitivamente, el viaje que se avecinaba traería unas cuantas sorpresas para mas de uno, ademas de revelar unos cuantos secretos que aun en sus narices, ni siquiera ese jinchuriki rubio había sido capaz de descubrir y que daría un vuelco a su vida tal como la conocía.

**-CONTINUARA-**

* * *

Listo un capitulo mas de la historia, con la cual damos inicio a un nuevo arco, esta vez como se habrán dado cuenta ocurrirá fuera de Konoha para variar y creo que ya iba siendo como hora, ¿no les parece?

Ahora bien, como se pudo notar, se revelaron un par de cosas en esta nueva entrega, tres figuras que hacen acto de aparición por primera vez, donde creen que están actualmente ademas de la mención de una cuarta que salió previamente con su propia misión, eso sin contar el hecho de que al parecer un biju mas a accedido a este plan misterioso de Naruto, aunque claro esta tiene sus condiciones para aceptar, solo les diré que con este evento, vienen un par de sorpresas bastante interesantes.

Ademas, en este capitulo doy un primer vistazo a cuales son mis planes para Anko, no solo para eliminar lo que creo que fue uno de los peores errores que cometieron con respecto al personaje si no para ir demarcando cual es la relación de esta despampanante mujer con el rubio Hokage, pero ya ahondare en eso mas adelante, ¿que les pareció mi idea para la sexy Anko Mitarashi? y por si fuera poco, también con este capitulo inicia el viaje de la familia Uzumaki de cara al aniversario de bodas de los dos rubios que como ven tiene un previo con el cumpleaños del chico que al parecer Hinata ya tiene planes para eso, la única duda que tengo es si dejar que Boruto les acompañe o no, siento que a diferencia de las dos niñas, con el rubio menor no hay necesidad de que haga presencia en el viaje, no se, es mi opinión, pero me gustaría saber que les parece tal cosa.

Ahora si, como ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, alago o lo que sea déjenmelo en los reviews que son mi salario por el tempo invertido en la creación de estas historias.

Ahora si, vamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior

**Reviews:**

**cefiro101**

La cuestión de Hanabi por ahora sera un misterio, pero tengo un par de ideas para con ella.

Shizune y Kurenai tienen su truco cada una, de por si ya viste que el chiste de verse demacrada es solo un genjutsu de la ojirroja para pasar desapercibida y Shizune, bueno a saber cuantas cosas les ayuda a tapar a los Uzumaki, sera interesante te lo aseguro, respecto a Anko, aqui corrijo ese error o por lo menos le doy un vistazo a su realidad, pero ahondare en eso mas adelante.

¿En serio quieres que sea tipo oni-chichi con sus dos princesas? que enfermo estas Wayne, eso no va a pasar y con respecto a Sarada, esa chica no me llama la atención para nada, sin ofender, pero creo que básicamente la crearon para dar un poco de fanservice a los que quieren una relación NaruSasu o algo por el estilo.

Shion, bueno sera un secreto mas, oye que el titulo debería de decirte ya que no voy a soltar todo de buenas a primeras, ¿qué chiste tendría eso realmente?

**Re Lovely Lover**

Because yes, it is a good resource. It's Naruto, and that's his characteristic technique, why not exploit that idea. If in the end ten clones transmit their experience to the original, doesn't that mean that he was the one who fucked them? a crude excuse, but not lacking in truth.

**Fernando Murillo**

Si, la estoy subiendo a wattpad también, claro esta que la historia es originaria de aquí pero no quiero que en plagiopad alguien mas me la robe, trato de que todo tenga sentido,por eso conté el paseo de Tsunade y Naruto y en cuanto a no contar la parte de la revelación a Boruto, lo sentí innecesario, digo, ya sabemos que le va a dar un patatús, hay cosas mas interesantes para contar que la reacción del rubio menor.

A muchos si no es que a todos les gusto Temporada de Celo, creo que fue un buen trabajo aunque lo diga yo mismo, lo del tiempo en que se mueve el epilogo, bueno, aun me estoy pensando si hacer un segundo epilogo mas adelante en el tiempo para cerrar unos cuantos hechos que creo que quedaron sin resolver.

Sin mas que decir tampoco, gracias, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo y espero que este te guste aun mas.

**TheKingLeonidas**

Tengo mis planes para ambas, pero no te puedo decir nada sobre ninguna de las dos, si se unen al harem o si es otra cosa, lo siento, pero arruinaría la magia.

**edtru23**

Que tal, me alegra que te este gustando, esa es la idea principal, que guste y sobre el tema de mas chicas, bueno no te puedo decir mucho, aunque como veras, Naruto tiene sus lazos con algunas de ellas, como lo fue el caso de Anko, así que te esperan unas cuantas sorpresas por delante, créelo. Hay mas de un truco que me tengo reservado bajo la manga y si, es esencialmente para las mujeres sin compromisos, de lo contrario si uno a una que tenga novio o de plano este casada no faltara quien tarde o temprano me pida que una a Sakura y eso si, ni a patadas.

Bueno aquí la continuación que como vez, va revelando nuevos misterios y secretos. Permiteme estrechar tu mano buen hombre pues has demostrado ser un hombre de cultura, un shota casado con unas buenas MILFs, ya quisiera mas de uno tener una suerte de esas, XD.

Atento

DjGuilox-018

**Elchabon**

En primer lugar no problemo, admito que me dio un bajón tan poco apoyo en el capitulo pasado, pero a lo hecho pecho y pa delante. Bueno me halaga el que vuelvas a leer la historia desde sus inicios, sea verdad o no, realmente me siento halagado.

En segundo, mi intención es llevarla hasta terminar, así que no te preocupes que aunque sea de forma lenta, la historia continuara y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado así como espero que disfrutes de este. Si, quien no querría despertar así, abrazado de dos MILFs calientes y pechugonas, si mueres asfixiado sera una dulce muerte, XD.

Bueno, es hermano de Hashirama, por mucho que finja ser serio e imperturbable quise darle un lado oculto que encajara mas con lo que era su hermano para no hacerlo tan frígido rayando un tanto en lo prepotente.

Lo de Shizune no tienes ni idea, lo único es que como te habrás dado cuenta le cubre las espaldas a mas de uno en la familia de su señora, a saber que tanto estará guardando realmente.

Kurenai tiene sus motivos, ademas no es que este interesada en volver al ruedo y ciertamente esa apariencia de hermana sexy no le ayudaría en eso, aunque tiene truco, como muchas otras cosas en la historia si ya te has dado cuenta.

No se si llego a pensar eso, es Hinata después de todo y salvo cuando deja salir a la chica lasciva que lleva adentro sigue siendo esa linda e inocente chica que todos llegamos a conocer.

Ino ahora sabe cosas que no debería, a saber que puede hacer con eso y en cuanto a Hanabi, bueno solo digamos que es evidente que ella lleva el amor de hermanas muy lejos.

Lo del susurro de Hanabi, por ahora es un secreto y en cuanto a lo de Ino y su plan, ni te lo imaginas. O puede que quiera el súper combo, coma salchicha y le damos pescado, que traducido quiere decir un trío con su hermana y su marido.

Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero este lo disfrutes igual.

Cuidate y saludos.

**MISA47**

Pues mejorar si mejoraran, que tantas locuras traerán esas mejoras eso es lo interesante, respecto a la cuestión de Hanabi e Ino, eso es secreto, pero como te habrás dado cuenta entre las hermanas Hyuga hay lazos mucho mas estrechos de los que te imaginas, que tiene eso que ver con la familia Uzumaki es algo que tendrás que esperar para ver, respecto a Ino, mis labios están cerrados..

**honter11**

Quería que la relación de esos tres quedara bien cimentada por eso la historia del pasado de los rubios para encajar en esto, en cuanto a lo que paso cuando Ino quiso hablar de mas pues, es Hinata y si bien en la cama se desata, sigue siendo esa chica tierna y tímida para todo lo demás y vergüenza le sobra si alguien mas trata de hablar sobre su intimidad, Ino, tengo algo así como un plan con ella, pero no ocurrirá hasta después del viaje, respecto al trió que propones, si es una historia aparte, como ya te habrás dado cuenta no la haría así nada mas, le debería de dar un trasfondo para que ocurra en primer lugar, ya veré si me animo a escribir ese trío con la pechugona de Hinata y la quizás un tanto libertina de Ino.


End file.
